Fairy Tail : Dragon Emperor
by blue555Nexus
Summary: Pyrus Astoria, the Wind and Celestial Dragon Slayer and together with his younger sister, Rayna the Solar Dragon Slayer. He will fight off against the forces of evil and risked his life for his friends, family, and the world. Join him to find his destiny, the reason why he was given this power, where he became the last hope of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

**The story is about a boy. A young boy with his fate decided when he meeting with a mysterious dragon. The tales where he fight against forces of evil and risked his life for friends, family, and the world.**

 **And this part of story begins within a few years before he finds his destiny, the reason why he was given this power, where he became the last hope of humanity.**

 **My first story, sorry for my bad grammar, English is not my language.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, I'm only own the OCs**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, some elements from other anime and franchise.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Long ago... In a land far, far Awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy- (Hey! That's too long!)

Ahem... In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is... Fairy Tail.

-Somewhere-

Inside of a train, that heading towards its destination. There's two children and two cats sitting inside one of the cart.

One of them is looked like 13-14 years old boy, having a messy lilac hair while wearing red goggles on his head, he have a pair of sky blue eyes, fair skin and He wearing black t-shirt with unzipped dark blue hoodie jacket, white pants with blue stripes on side, red shoes, and wearing blue gem necklace. He currently reading a novel book that used to kill some time while traveling.

The other one is a girl who is asleep across his seat. the girl looks like 2 years younger than him, she have a cute face and having long and same lilac hair almost waist in length with few loose strands curling down and small pigtails tied with black ribbons, her bangs neatly brushed, fair smooth skin, Her outfit consists of short black and white frilly dress with black frilled cuffs on each wrist, along with black shoes that have white markings. Her stockings are white, with the right one having a garter on the top. Around her neck is a black ribbon with a blue gem attach on it, and on her left foot is a silver charm with a gem in the middle.

The two cats with them are have similar white fur, They both are male and female. The male one is wearing red scarf, black pants and emerald eyes with gray fur around his right eye. The female one presumed have same eyes, wearing yellow frilly dress with white ribbon on her tail. This one is also fall asleep in the girl's arm, snoring quietly.

"Attention to all passenger. We will be arrive on Hargeon in a few minutes" the conductor announced in the train speaker.

"Hey Pyrus! we almost arrive to Hargeon" the male cat said to the boy, while rising his right paw.

"Huh?..." snapped out from his thoughts, the boy named Pyrus looked at the cat then glance at the ceiling "..You are right, We better get ready Tommy" Pyrus reply to the male cat named Tommy. As he begin to pack his books and some of his things.

He looked at the girl and put his hands on her shoulder. "Hey Rayna, Wake up... we almost arrive on Hargeon" Pyrus tried to wake her up while shakes the the girl's shoulder.

The girl named Rayna begin to open her eyes, and reveal a beautiful sky blue eyes color same as him. "Yawn~... are we there yet, Big brother?" Rayna tiredly said while rubbing her eyes.

"We almost there, come on we have to get ready" Pyrus nodded at her question, while he slip his backpack.

-Hargeon-

Once they arrive, they took their belongings that are a big green camping bag and a small yellow suitcase. They begin to walk out from the station. While walking, Pyrus was reading the same book that he read at the train. They walking around the town while Pyrus carrying the huge bag and Rayna carry the small suitcase, Pyrus is stand at 5'0 ft while the girl was 4'7 ft.

The group is walking on the street of the Hargeon town. While the lilacs haired girl still feeling sleepy after a her nap been intrupted.

"Hmmm... This town is very nice" Tommy smile at town's peoples while they seeing the city of Hargeon. He is currently on top of Pyrus' head.

"Hey Alice, what do you think about this town?" Tommy asked to female cat that in Rayna's arms. suddenly wings popped out from his back and he begin to fly.

"Well, this town is pretty good and peaceful" Alice answer his question with tired expression. Take a glance at the people, live happily doing their daily still walking around the town while Pyrus is behind them still reading his book. "Yawn... I guess you're right" Rayna tiredly said while seeing the town's people activities walking on the side walk.

"Whoa, wake up you sleepy head. Otherwise you will get tripped" Tommy warns her.

"So, you think in this town there's something that we looking for ." Alice asked looked at the lilacs haired girl.

"I think so" Rayna answer her tiredly. While she cross a bridge and looking at the river. She then rubbed her eyes a little, then she look at the river below the bridge and then she noticed something that unusual happen.

"Why are you really quite, Big brother? You usually at least say something" Rayna said to her brother, noticed there's no single words from his mouth, usually he giving a some comments. "Huh?..." but when she looks at the back only to find her brother is gone. She then rubbed her eyes to make sure that her eyes didn't play tricks on her.

"Huh?...Big brother?... where are you!?" Rayna asked surrounding worries about him. Looking left to right of any sign of him.

"Where did he go?" Tommy confused besides her. He looking while flying higher to get better view.

"I think, he take a wrong turn while he was reading" Alice assume looking around as well.

"We have to find him!" Rayna said and begun to search him. They begin to follow his smell and search him any place they past before. "Come on, where is he" Rayna thought, while running to find him before he cause any trouble.

~meanwhile~

Pyrus still walking while reading his book, Humming a something about this book he reading. **[Hey Kid!... you better snap out of it!]** Then suddenly a voice call him from his mind.

"Huh?" The lilacs haired boy snapped from his thoughts. He stop walking while looking around seeing Rayna and the cats are gone. "Ray!...Tommy!...Alice!…" He tried to call them but they didn't answered "dammit!, I lost them... aw man, what's should I do?" Pyrus said panicked, holding his head.

 **[Calm down, Kid... They can take care of themselves]** the voice said from inside of his head. "But, what if they meeting some suspicious people?" Pyrus thought worried about them. Imagining a very scary person wearing a mask while holding a chainsaw

 **[Why didn't you just focused on finding the item that's you are been looking for?]** The voice said in his head. Knowing those kids capable of.

"No, that can wait. I need to find them before any-" Pyrus said while seeing a shop near him "-oh Awesome!. A magic items shop. I finally found it!" Pyrus said excitingly while going inside the shop. Forgetting his sister that he was about to find.

 **[Uhh.. Kid?]** the voice tried to call him again but he didn't listening, then it give a sigh.

Pyrus begin to walk towards the item shop, when he arrive and reached the door to open them. Once he get inside, he looked the item that sells in the shop. He begin to look around and see at the owner of the shop talking to a blonde woman with a side ponytail and brown eyes, she was wearing a pair of black boots that reached just under her knees, blue mini skirt with a set of keys on one side of her hip and a whip with a heart shaped tip, and a white sleeveless shirt that had a blue cross.

"Hi, I'm looking to see if you have any celestial gate keys in stock?" the girl asked the owner of the store. Pyrus heard her as he held lacrima orbs in his hand and a magazine under his arm, one was made of lightning magic and the other was a light lacrima. The magazine, was the latest copy of sorcerer magazine.

"Gate keys huh, well we don't get that much of a request of those kinds of items" the owner said as the girl was looking around sad to hear that until she saw a silver key in an open gift box on display.

"Oh it's the little doggy gate key" she said excitingly as she can get a new key. Pyrus looked sad at her sad face but lightened up when she saw what she was looking for.

"How much does it cost?"  
"20,000 jewels"

"…"

"I'm sorry how much is it again?" The girl repeated as she was hoping she heard wrong. Pyrus was thinking that that didn't sound right.

"20,000 jewels" the clerk said.

Then She did something that got Pyrus excited to see any girl doing something close to what the girl was doing. She got on the counter laying in a very sexy position and unzipped her shirt a bit to show more cleavage and then asked, "I'm sorry, how much is it now?"

"Wow... 91...59...88!" Pyrus thought excitedly, as he staring at the blonde girl's asset. **[Ugh... I can't believe I'm trapped inside this pervert]** The voice form his mind saying while sighed.

~Later~

"I can't believe that my sex appeal didn't work on that guy!. He only knocked back a thousand jewels for what I did. He must'be been blind to do that," the girl ranted as she felt like she was almost financially screwed over. Almost, as Pyrus laugh hard when he hear that and telling to the owner that the price of the silver keys that he has seen elsewhere cost at least around 2,000 jewels. The owner gave her the key for the 2,000 jewel cost after being realized he got busted and could get ratted out to the local authorities about the overcharging of customers.

Right now the girl and Pyrus walking in the street while he putting his hands inside his pocket. "Thanks for helping me there kid. You save lot of my money." The girl said thanking to Pyrus for what he done to her. "Oh yeah, I still don't know your name yet. I'm Lucy by the way! What's yours?" Lucy introduce herself to him.

The boy then stop walking making Lucy a bit confused, he then rise his right hand that seems to be pointing at the sun with his bangs covered his eyes while he let a smirk and then calmly declared "I am the one who will become the last hope, the envoy from the stars...Pyrus Astoria, remember that!" His hand now pointing at Lucy.

The people that walking near them just ignore him while saying he was weird. "Uhh-Right... thank you so much, umm... Pyrus" Lucy said awkwardly while sweatdrop.

"Your welcome... " He put his hands on his waist. "Now if you excuse me, I had someone to find"

"So, what are you looking for?" Lucy said while seeing Pyrus look around the street.

"Actually, I was looking for my little sister" Pyrus said "I lost her when I don't look where I'm going" he laughed awkwardly.

"Wait? You lost your little sister?"she asked him. "What kind of brother are you that able lost her like that?. What happens if she got hurts or worse" Lucy look at him. Pyrus surprise of what Lucy told him and it feels like an arrow stab his heart. "Sigh...Fine. Let me help you look for her," Lucy said, she thought this could be her chance to pay him back.

"Thanks, Lucy " Pyrus said to her,

"What is she looks like?" Lucy asked the lilac haired boy.

"She have the same hair and eyes color like me, wearing black dress and two cats following her" Pyrus answered her then notice something.

When they begin to see a small crowd of women crowded around something, saying various things about someone called Salamander. Pyrus decided to go check it out.

"Excuse me, coming through…" Pyrus said as he made his way through the crowd. When he arrived, he saw a man with short spikey blue hair. He wore ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees. As well as a simple, light short-sleeved shirt with outlined edges, paired with light pinstriped pants with visible hems, held up by a simple belt covered in elongated spots and largely hidden by his shirt. He was also wearing a pair of polished dark shoes, with lighter soles and a light upper part going down from the ankle's front. He also sports three large metal bracelets around his right wrist and forearm.

"…Who the hell is this guy...?" Pyrus mumbled to himself as he saw him. He notice that some weird magic around this man that making the girls fall in love with him. Lucy was no exception, as she got hypnotized by this man's magic. Suddenly He then saw a boy with spikey pink hair, wearing a long sleeved dark red jacket with white trim that he left opened, baggy white pants, and a white scarf with what looked like a scale pattern and yelling someone named Igneel. Making Lucy snapped and free from the magic.

"Who are you?" the boy asked after seeing the man, although he seemed excited at first when he saw him.

The man looked surprised at first, then answered, "Maybe you know me as Salamander." But before the man could finish the pink haired boy was already walking away, Pyrus couldn't help but snicker at that. But the boy was soon dragged back into the crowd by Salamander's admires, as he then proceeded to forgive the boy and offered him his autograph, which he outright declined. This resulted in the boy getting tossed out of the group, getting thrown right at Pyrus who didn't see it coming due to trying to hold in his laughter at the boy's humiliation of Salamander. The man proceeded to bid farewell to everyone admiring him, snapping his fingers, making a magic circle appear underneath him as a purple fire carried him off. As he was leaving he invited all those present to a party at his yacht.

The boy then sat up, allowing Pyrus to it up as well. "That guy is really disgusting," Lucy said from behind the two. Pyrus, the boy, and a blue cat walking on two legs that has been with the boy this whole time, looked behind themselves to see Lucy. "Are you alright Pyrus?" Lucy asked him and he nod.

"Who are you?" The Salmon haired boy asked him.

"Me?... Hmhmhm!" Pyrus just smirk as then do the same pose as he doing it earlier while Lucy sweatdroping. "I am the one who will become the-"

"AH!... I finally found you, big brother!" a voice come from behind making his introduction speech stopped. They look back to see Rayna walked towards them with Tommy and Alice besides her. When Lucy saw Pyrus's sister, her first impression was 'twins?'. Even though she was shorter, she have the same identical hair and eyes like him.

"Oh, Ray!.. " Pyrus greeted her "where have you been?" He asked the little sister.

"We're have been looking for you... " the girl answered with a concern. "Where were you anyway?" Rayna asked.

"I was on a magic items shop, but you suddenly lost, so I have been looking for you" Pyrus replied her. "What happen if you meet this person?" He pointing at the suspicious person wearing mask and holding chainsaw on his balloon image.

"What do you mean?...you're the one who's lost, and we are the one have been trying to find you" Rayna pouted little angry "and there's no one who looked like that!" She added.

"Huh?.. Nah.. You're the who is lost...we trying to find Magic Items Shop, right?...I able to find it. So you're the one who lost." Pyrus pointed out casually

"But-"

"Not buts! Your big bro has spoken..." He said solemnly. Rayna was trying to argued more longer, but Pyrus cut her. Rayna then pouted, as she lose an argument.

"So Pyrus...is she the sister you have been looking for?" Lucy asked pointing at Rayna.

"Yeah..." Pyrus answered casually. "You both look so much alike that you both look like twins" Lucy commented while looking at both of them. Pyrus pretend he didn't hear that

"Huh? So you're Rayna's brother?" A blue cat that with the pink haired boy asked.

"Who are you? " Pyrus asked the the two of them.

"Umm... When we tried to find you, we meet with these guys and they had been helping us" Alice answered his question.

"Oh I see, thanks man!" Pyrus smiled at them. "You're welcome" the blue cat reply happily.

Lucy can only stand there while she been ignore "Okay, guys. How about we go to somewhere else to talk about this" Lucy said, She proceeded to lead them into a restaurant, where she bought them food, where the boy and cat, now identified as Natsu and Happy respectively, where gobbling it down vigorously along with Pyrus too.

"So you two are Natsu, Happy" Lucy asked the two. "And you guys are Rayna, Tommy, and Alice, Right?" Both cat nodded as she pointing them each one.

"Yes, I'm Rayna Astoria, nice to meet you" Rayna said little timidly.

"Although You know these two are kind. You should not talk to a stranger, Rayna" Pyrus scolded her as he was drinking orange juice after finishing his last plates.

"Talk that to yourself..." Rayna pouted while eating large parfait with spoon on her mouth as she got scolded. "So... Why are you bring us here too, Miss Lucy?"

"Because you guys got caught up in the mess that he made," Lucy explained to Pyrus and Rayna, She then explained that the man they just encountered was a mage that using forbidden magic called "Charm" to hypnotize the fangirls, and saying that she was a mage too. She also explained that groups of mages can from a group called a guild, where they can take on jobs in order to make money. Lucy said that she wanted to join famous guild called Fairy Tail as Pyrus heard her explain this, He then ask Natsu of what is He looking for.

Natsu then explained that he was here looking for his dad, whom was named Igneel, only to reveal that his dad wasn't human, but actually a dragon.

Pyrus almost spit his drink after hearing that. "Your dad is a dragon?" Pyrus and the others except Happy asked in unison at Natsu.

"Yeah, so?" Natsu asked as if having a dragon for a dad was an everyday thing.

"Nothing at all. But although I think a dragon is a very deadly creatures" Pyrus pointed out.

"so this means he is a Dragon Slayer, no wonder he have that smell" Pyrus thought while looked at Natsu.

"No way! Igneel was the best! He taught me everything I know!" Natsu exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Besides! How would a dragon even be in this town!?" Lucy said putting in her own two cent. Natsu and Happy had no response for that, as they tried to come up with an answer but failed to come up with one. "Don't tell me you only just noticed?!" She asked them in disbelief.

"Well I should probably get going now. You guys go ahead and finish up," Lucy said as she got up and placed some money on the table and began to walk away.

"Thank you for the meal!" Natsu and Happy both said as they got out of their seats and bowed down to Lucy. Pyrus and Tommy laughed at how embarrassed Lucy was becoming. Lucy then proceeded to try and leave again, only for Natsu to stop her and try and give her Salamander's autograph to repay her, only for Lucy to reject it immediately, which only caused Pyrus and Tommy to laugh even more and Rayna and Alice Sweat drop.

"Well we better get going too. Thanks for the food" Pyrus said with a smile.

He along with his sister and the cats begin to leave the restaurant. They walking for minutes without a word.

"So... Does you find what we looking for?" Rayna asked her brother. Remembering that he said that he find the item shop.

"Well... To bad I don't find it.. Even though I'm sure to find in this town" the lilac haired boy answer with a sigh. "Oh.. " He then remember something "hold my hand.." The boy offering his right hand to his sister.

"What!?..." Rayna blushed a little. "What for?.. " she murmured while hesitant to take his hand.

"So you don't get lost again... It will be troublesome if that happen" Pyrus said blankly.

"Wait!... You're the one is lost, not me" Rayna denied his fact. Little angry about his trouble cause her.

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not!"

They continue to argued as Tommy and Alice can only sigh at those two argue about.

-With Lucy-

Currently lay on a bench while reading news article from Weekly Sorcerer magazine that she bought at the item shop. "Hmm... Fairy Tail caused trouble again?... What is it this time? They destroy the Devon Thief family. But also destroyed 7 other houses that belong to the townspeople" she read it out before she burst into laughter

"Oh man, that's way to much!..." Lucy comments, as she then look at the side note left by the author of the magazine

"What's this?... Fairy Tail members should be doing their jobs like our mysterious mage 'Blue Storm' that was able complete his job without causing any damages?...Who's that?.." Lucy asked to herself and then tried to find more information about the 'Blue Storm', but only to found a photo shoot section of Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail.

"Fairy Tail's drawing card, Mirajane. I wonder if someone like her is reckless too" Lucy mumbled and wondering if she can become a member of said guild.

"I see you want to join Fairy Tail" Salamander said while appear suddenly in the bushes behind Lucy, making her startled.

"S-Salamander!?"Lucy said in surprise. and then he invites her personally to his party. But Lucy saw through this and explain that his Charm Magic wouldn't work if the target know about it. But when the 'Salamander' said he will help her join the guild. This way, he buys her mind and even goes as far as to tell her that he will talk to the Master to get her in. Lucy happily agrees, and they decide to meet at the party. But Lucy realized that she was get affected by the Charm Magic, but quickly get over it because she will join Fairy Tail while not knowing the danger will come.

-Later That Night-

Pyrus continued to wonder around Hargeon with Rayna, after leaving the restaurant, He and Rayna argued for leaving her and the cats behind.

"Whoever thought that the final ingredient is on the market" Rayna said to Alice as she holding a package of herbs and other stuffs. Right now they walking in the street of Hargeon, the boy stopped and looking at the stars on the beautiful night sky.

"Fairy Tail, Huh?..." Pyrus mumbled as he looking at the night sky. Tommy is on top of his head, noticing what his partner talking about. "What is it, Pyrus. Is something matter?" The white cat asked him.

"No... I'm just thinking about the guild that old geezer told us about" the boy answer Tommy, the girls pick their interest as they hear it.

"You mean that man, Gildarts?" Rayna knowing what he just mean.

"Yep... " the boy nooded as he now looking at the ocean.

"Are we finally gonna join them?" Both Tommy and Alice asked in the same time.

He then turn around facing the girls with small smile on his face. "Well.. I'm already tired at things right now, I been thinking about this when Lucy said the guild name"

"So... What is your decisions?" The lilac haired girl asked her brother.

"Might we'll tried it... " the boy answer her. Three of them are really happy about this, with smile on her face, Rayna said "do you really mean that?" the boy nooded

When He senses a magic energy from the ocean only to look towards the ocean and see a giant wave crash into the shore.

"What the!? What's going on over there?!" Pyrus then ran in the direction that he saw the wave.

"Big brother, wait! Where are you going?" Rayna yelled being pulled by him along with Tommy and Alice

And when he arrived to his destination, he saw that a yacht had been beached on the shore. "What the hell happened here?!" Pyrus exclaimed as he looked around again, he found Lucy, who was now in a purple dress and Happy. He quickly ran down to her. "Lucy! What happened here?!" Pyrus asked her and Rayna go to help her

"Pyrus, Rayna, What are you guys doing here?, is to dangerous!" Lucy said them.

"We saw the giant wave. Now please answer my question," The boy said in concerns.

"That Salamander guy, he's actually a slave trader; he was going to put all the girls on that ship into slavery, including me. If it wasn't for Natsu no one would have been saved," Lucy explained.

"Well, thank goodness that you're alright" Rayna said in relieved

"Wait, Natsu's here? Where is he?" Pyrus asked.

"He's up there, in the boat," Lucy said, while pointing to the boat. As they were talking several of the slave traders were getting out of the boat, and took notice of them.

"Hey…it's that girl, but who's those kids with her?" one of the slave traders asked.

"Who cares, we'll just kill the three of them. Let's get them guys!" another slave trader said as they charged at the three.

"Oh crap! Here they come!" Lucy panicked as she turned towards some yelling, only to see the slave traders rushing towards them.

"Bollocks…Looks like I don't have a choice" Pyrus sigh, now his peaceful day is over as he goes in front of the girls and Tommy, then magical power begin swirl around him and he materialize a wooden sword out of thin air.

"Pyrus…what…what is that?" Lucy asked, in slight shocked of what she just witnessed.

"It's just a normal wooden sword..." Pyrus calmly with a smile on his face. In Pyrus's hand there was a wood double edged sword with wing-like cross guards. "Alice, Rayna, Tommy. I need you guys to protect Lucy" Pyrus said while getting into fighting position with his sword in front of him.

"Okay"  
"Right"  
"Roger!"  
the three of them said unison.

"But…it looks like didn't help you fight this guys" Lucy stated pointing out how the weapon looks, a wooden sword will not stand a chance against a real sword. Before they could continue, the slave traders were getting closer by the moment.

"Don't worry. Big bro can takes this guys easily" Rayna exclaimed. She is very confident about her brother ability.

"We forgot to tell you that we're also mages" Alice said to Lucy who shocked by this. "And Pyrus is really strong!" Tommy proudly said.

"What!?..." Lucy didn't believe what he saying.

"We'll talk later, let me take care of these guys," Pyrus said as he then took aim with His right hand and shoot a powerful wind blast and wind blades by swinging the sword that sending some of them flying and unconscious. Another one come and about to strike him with his blade on Pyrus's heart, but to his surprise that the boy able to quickly duck the attack. He then deliver quick punch on the men's gut and make him passed out. Another Slave trader came to him with sword raised above his head, he then swing it down, but to everyone surprise that Pyrus swing his wooden sword against the Slave trader's sword, the two sword clash and the wooden sword just cut through the steel sword with ease, shocking them. The boy then punch the Slave trader in the face that send him flying.

Pyrus see their other two slaves trader, then he go straight to them while his two hands surround by swirling winds then he smash them together to make a giant vortex of winds that send them flying. Three others slave traders are aim theirs magic at him and shoot it towards him, that make a explosion. "Aha, take that you stupid brat! " one of the slave trader said. And the other two laughed with him, but to everyone's shock. The boy didn't even got any damage from the blast.

The slave traders continue to shoot at him but still didn't work. "What is he?!" One of the slave traders yelled as they taking step back.

"Amazing.. " Lucy muttered.

"How did he do that?" Happy asked in confused. Seeing Pyrus walking to the slave traders while they still shot at him. He take the hit easily like it was nothing

"Hehe, an attack like that would not even scratch him" Tommy smirked as Happy and Lucy look at him. "His skin protected by dragon scales, dragon lungs to absorb a lot air around him, dragon claw to tear apart the obstacles and Instinct like a wild beast. Pyrus is using powerful ancient type of magic called Dragon Slayer" this statement is shocking both Happy and Lucy.

"WHAT! HE'S A DRAGON SLAYER TOO!?" Happy shouted surprised at him.

Pyrus then disappear from the spot and in the flash, he already in front of Slave Traders. He delivering an uppercut made out of wind on the man in the middle. He then jump to a top man on the left and brought an hard axe kick on the men's head, knocking him out. The boy vanish again and reappear in front the last slave traders.

Pyrus then put his hand on the last slave trader's chest and send him flying back by a strong blast of wind. The others slave traders watching this begin to whimper and take step back, a lot of cold sweat came from their heads. L

"This wind... "

"Could it be he is the..."

"No! But he have different hair!"

"You guys finally realize who I am?" The smirk on his face shows a confident smile, Pyrus then raised his hand and then azure magical circle with dragon head and angel wings symbol appear above them.

"It's Him!.."  
"The Blue Storm!..." All of them tried to runaway but of course it was futile.

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Disaster Tornado!"**_

Pyrus then brought his hand down, the magic circle summon a bluish tornado reaching the sky that slamming to the group, the tornado destroying some parts of the city with Lucy shield her eyes from the great wind, when that cleared, all of Slave traders are laying unconscious with tattered clothes and some cuts on them  
"That was easy." The boy calmly said as put his hand in the jacket's pocket.

"What a powerful wind magic!" Lucy exclaimed after she observed what he did.

"You missed me you stupid kid!" one slave trader said as he somehow snuck up behind them. Lucy turned around with a look of fear on her face. But as Pyrus didn't turned around, he had a confident look on his face, and as Rayna strike the man with a punch surrounded by light across his face and sending hard kick on the man's body that make him fly backward and passed out.

"And that's why I brought her along," Pyrus said with a smirk on his face as he rested the wooden sword on his shoulder. Before swing his sword again making strong gust of wind at the slaves traders that trying to wake up, sending them flying.

"Oh…okay then…," Lucy said, a bit surprised by what she saw. The five then looked up and saw Natsu fighting with Salamander, only for one of the slave traders that didn't attack them to say that is name is actually Bora. Bora also apparently claimed he was from a mage guild called Fairy Tail, but Natsu quickly rejected that, saying that he has never seen Bora at Fairy Tail.

Bora sent a wave of his purple fire over at Natsu which erupted into an explosion. But instead of being burned by the flames, Natsu instead ate them. Lucy was surprised to see this, and Happy explained that this is part of Natsu's magic, which is called Dragon Slayer like Pyrus have. Natsu proceeded to punch Bora with a flame enshrouded punch, sending him flying into a building and crashed on a giant bell.

"Hey! What's going on over here?!" Everyone looked to see who said that, only to see knights coming their way.

"The military!" Lucy exclaimed, recognizing who it was. Only for her get pulled away by Natsu.

"Crap! Let's run!" Natsu said as he and Happy were running away from the military, still dragging Lucy.

"Why are you dragging me!?" Lucy asked.

"You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Natsu asked, which brought a smile to Lucy's face.

"Where are you going?" Pyrus said while he, Rayna, Tommy and Alice were running with Natsu and Happy.

"Isn't it obvious, to Fairy Tail! " Natsu exclaimed on their way to the start of many new adventures.

(To Be Continue)

* * *

 **A/N : That's it for this chapter, sorry for my bad grammars.**

 **(Edit : 1-12-2018)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : The second chapter of fairy Tail : Dragon Emperor, I already finished more than 10 chapters, just need the time to update them. I kinda need a Beta Reader in order to revised the chapters because my grammar is not good enough (English is not my language).**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm only own the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contains some elements from other anime and franchise, 4the wall breaker**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dragon, Monkey, and Bull

-Magnolia Town-

"Whoa…it's huge." Lucy said as she, Natsu, Happy, Pyrus, Rayna, Alice, And Tommy stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Huge is an understatement, its enormous," Pyrus commented on the guild. In front of four stood a building that had three floors to it. It structure was reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"Can I knock the door?" Pyrus asked Happy and Natsu.

"Sure" Happy answered. Pyrus begin to walk to front of the door, as they watch him knocking the door make it swinging forward and crashing into the ground.

"Oops, Sorry. I don't think this will break that easily" Pyrus said while put his hand behind his head.

The inside was bustling with activity. People were drinking various drinks, serving or eating food, or looking at a bulletin board, but they been stopped by Pyrus's action. Lucy and Rayna only seeing this with wide eyes and sweat drop.

"We're made it back alive!" Natsu shouted as he entered the guild hall, Happy also greeting them, but not as loud as his friend.

"Natsu, Happy, welcome back," a white haired woman in a red dress said, welcoming back the Fire Dragon Slayer and the bipedal blue cat.

"Wow..this is such lively guild" Tommy said and Alice nodded.

"You over did it again," said a random guild member. "I read about Hargeon in the newspaper…" Right before he could finish his sentence, Natsu kicked him in the face.

"Bastard! That info you gave me about Salamander was fake!" Natsu yelled as a brawl soon erupted in the guild hall.

"Whoa…I really…came to Fairy Tail," Lucy said happily, even with all the chaos that was going on in front of her.

"Oh wow, they all start a brawl just because someone picking a fight, what a lively bunch of people... They're sure beat the crap out each other, hehe" Pyrus commented as he observed what was going on while Rayna sweatdrop seeing this guild.

"Did someone say Natsu is back?!" asked a man with spikey black hair and dark blue eyes. He had a necklace with a sword on it, and he was apparently not wearing a shirt, showing his Fairy Tail mark on his right pectoral muscle below his collarbone in a dark blue color. "Hey, let's settle out fight from the other time!"

"Gray…have you been walking around like that?" asked a woman with long brown hair in a blue bikini top and brown pants that went mid-way down her cafes. As is turns out, the man, now identified as Gray, only has his boxers on.

"Shit!" Gray shouted, now realizing how underdressed he is. Pyrus started to laugh at how idiotic Gray was being while Lucy was speechless while covered Rayna's eyes.

"Another one of those undignified guys…I really hate that," the woman said. As she then proceeded to lift up a barrel, more than likely filled with beer, and drink right form it. Natsu and Gray then got in a small argument about fighting, Natsu refusing to Gray until he got some clothes on.

"What rubbish," a very tall, tan man with white hair that spiked upwards. Wearing a dark blue jacket with a high color, and matching long pants. His name is Elfman. "Yapping in the middle of the day…you're not little kids you know…so fight with fists to show your manhood!"

"Get outta the way!" Natsu and Gray shouted as they both punched the man, sending him flying.

"Hm? It's so noisy here," said a man with spikey orange hair. He was wearing blue tinted shades, a green jacket with white fur around the collar, a plain orange T-shirt underneath that, and black pants. Lucy remembered this man as Loke, seeing him in the magazine Sorcerer Weekly. But one other thing was that he had a couple of woman around him. Suddenly a bottle hit his head "I'll go join the fight." His woman proceed to swoon over him and wish him luck in the fight, causing Lucy to scratch his photo from her boyfriend list, losing all former respect she had for him.

"Geez… what a womanizer" Pyrus commented as he watched what Loke did while crossing his arms. "Wha-What's with this place? None of them are normal…" Lucy commented after observing several of the guild members.

"My, do we have some newcomers?"  
Lucy shot up upon hearing this new voice. "Mirajane!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise, again recognizing someone from the magazine. "The real one!...Wait…D-Don't you have to stop them?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah!, they could destroy the entire building if they continue it" Rayna said after being quite all this time. "It happens all the time, you don't have to worry," Mirajane informed the girls.  
"You sure about that? Looks like they're going to go all out on each other," Pyrus commented.

"And…" as Mirajane started to speak, she got hit when Elfman thrown at her, destroying a table, causing Lucy and Rayna to panic a bit. She continued " is it kinda fun this way?" Before she pas out Lucy freaked out a bit seeing Mirajane's spirit out from her mouth.

After that, Gray is thrown near them without wearing anything making Lucy shouted in surprise. Pyrus just stared blankly while using his right to cover Rayna's eyes.

"AAAH! My underwear!" Gray get up and check his underwear is already taken by Natsu, who's spinning it around arrogantly. "Dammit Natsu!" He cursed, then he looked at Lucy "Lady, if you don't mind, please lend me your underwear" he asked.

"No way I do that!" Lucy shouted. Gray then turn his head at the boy.

"Hey Kid, mind if i-"

"Sure, whatever" Pyrus just flick his finger and a purple trunks appear in the thin air. He give the man a trunks because he doesn't want Rayna to see something horrible.

"Awesome, thanks!" Gray thanked him and then continue his fight with Natsu

"As geez... People with no elegance is troublesome, don't you think?" Loke suddenly appear and carry Lucy bridal style.

"A men should fight with fist!" Elfman shouted and hit Loke, making him to let go of Lucy. He then join Natsu and Gray in their brawl.

"I said you're getting in our way!" Natsu punch Elfman hard that sent him to the air.

"Aaaah,So noisy! I can't even drink peacefully" Cana complaining that her drinking time is interrupted, she take out a card and activated her magic with several of the guild members also activated their magic, preparing to go all out against each other, just like Pyrus said.

"Maybe I should stop them.. " Pyrus thought, before he take any step, someone already beat him to do it.

"That's enough! Cut it out you fools!" shouted a colossal being, shrouded in shadows.

"He's humongous!" Lucy shouted in fright.

"…I've seen bigger…but he's still huge" Pyrus said, little surprised by the appearance of this person. But as soon as the monster showed up, everyone that was fighting stopped and deactivated their magic, going back to doing what they were before the fight broke out.

"My, you were here Master?" Mirajane said to the monster standing before everyone.

"Master!?" Lucy shouted, surprised at this new information.  
"Master? This guy?" Rayna asked, also surprised.

Natsu proceeded to laugh, then saying, "You all got scared!...Then this is my win!..hahaha-uck" but right after he said that, he got stepped on by the colossal creature.

He then took notice of Rayna, Pyrus, and Lucy, "Newcomers?" Lucy and Pyrus both answered yes while Rayna hiding on her brother's back. The monster the proceeded to shout, scaring Lucy, and causing Pyrus to get ready to fight if need be. But what they did not expect was for the monster to shrink down into a small old man. He has white hair and mustache. He was wearing an orange jacket with the ends of the sleeves being blue. A white shirt underneath that with the Fairy Tail emblem and short orange pants. The most noticeable thing though, was he hat which had orange and light blue stripes, with bent horn like protrusions pointing downward.

"Nice to meet you three- I mean five" He said after realizing both Tommy and Alice, he then turned around and jumped up to the second story banister, only to hit his head on it, he then proceeded to get up and stand in it.

The Fairy Tail master, known as Makarov, took out a small stack of papers. "You've done it again, fools. Look at these documents I've received from the council," Makarov said, as he then started to list off the various complaints that he has received from the Magic Council. When he finished, he said, "Guys…the council members are angry at me all the time…"This comment got some of the guild members nervous, including Lucy, and Rayna.

"But…forget about the council members." After Makarov said this, he lit the stack of papers on fire and throws them away as Natsu proceeded to eat the fire. Makarov continued, saying, "Listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirit' flows within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council." Makarov was smiling now as he then shouted, for his entire guild to hear, "Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail mages!" The guild then erupted into cheers, everyone clearly agreeing with Makarov.

-few minutes later-

"Now then" Makarov said to the three. "So you guys want to join Fairy Tail? " He asked them, he then looked at them while he didn't have a problem with Lucy. But he couldn't believe his eyes seeing these kids have a high magical reserve and a strange feeling, with Rayna there have the same magical level as Natsu and Gray. Then he sense a weird magical powers from the boy, Pyrus. Makarov sense that, the boy's power is very unimaginable the first time he see something like this. He wondering about how those kids have this so much power.

"Yes! please. We like to join the Fairy Tail" Lucy said looked at him, but Rayna whispering something to her brother.

"Big brother, are we really gonna join this guild" she said to him.

"Yeah, remember the old geezer said. This is a place where everyone treat you like a family" he answered her.

"Ohohoho... Very good. Now then, can i asked your name?" Makarov said to them. Lucy begin to introduce herself but, it make Pyrus and Rayna wondering why she didn't tell them her last name. Makarov then turn to the kids, while Rayna still hiding on Pyrus's back. Pyrus step forward and then he raised his hand with one finger pointing at the ceiling, All eyes were on him while Tommy and Alice rolled their eyes as he begun to speak.

"I am the one who will become the last hope, the envoy from the stars... Pyrus Astoria!" Pyrus said while everyone on the guild looking at him with sweatdrop, the younger sister just facepalming in embarrassment at her brother attics.

Makarov thought "This boy is kinda weird, but I can see he's a nice boy. I wonder what magic he use" Makarov's eyes are on Rayna "and you are?..." He waiting for her to speak.

"This is Rayna, she is a little shy around new people" Pyrus said introduce the master to her.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Rayna Astoria. Um, It's a pleasure to meet all of you" Rayna bowed shyly at the master making some of the guild mate look at her with an enthusiasm look.

"So cute!.."

"She so adorable!"

"Wonder if we have a shot with her"

"She is going to be a real beauty in the future" Random of guild members said, that making Pyrus and Alice looked at them with death glares.

"And this is Tommy and Alice. You two introduce yourself" Pyrus then gesture them to Makarov.

"Roger! I'm Tommy. Nice to meet you, Master Makarov" Tommy said while giving a salute "This is my younger twin sister, Alice" Tommy introduce her while pointing at her

"Please take care of us well" Alice added.

"Another talking cats?"

"And there's a female ones that is" said random guild members about them.

"So the two of you are siblings, huh..." Makarov said to the boy and Rayna, this is now explain why they look alike.

"Yeah, but not by blood actually" Pyrus said while rubbing his head. "What do you mean by that? You both have similar appearance" Makarov asked in confusion.

"well, we actually adopted by a man after we help him in his work" The lilacs haired boy said to him. "And the reasons we both look alike is because I change my appearance using Transformation Magic" Pyrus explain to him.

"So that's your magic then?" Makarov asked. Pyrus looked back at Rayna before answering.

"No... our magic is similar to Natsu's" He said while Makarov widen his eyes

"so this is mean,you are a-" Makarov was about to said.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer, the Wind Dragon Slayer to be exact" Pyrus cutting his line while making a small tornado on his hand, shocking everyone on the guild. "And Rayna is the Solar Dragon Slayer" he continued his line as Rayna shown making a ball made out of light energy.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH! DRAGON SLAYERS?!" shouted the guild mates with wide eyes.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!? You guys are Dragon Slayer too!?" Natsu shouted more surprise than the others.

"Yep, that's right" Pyrus said nodded.

"Sorry for not telling you form the start" Rayna apologize.

"Hey! Do you guys now where Igneel is?" Natsu asked them hoping they know something.

"Sorry Natsu, we don't know. We actually looking for our dragons too" Rayna answered to Natsu's disappointed.

"All that we know is our dragon disappear in 7 July X777" Rayna continued. "What?! That's the same as Igneel" Natsu said. Then he looked at the two with a smirk.

"Well then, I want a match against you guys!" Natsu exclaimed, "sorry, but now it's not the time. Maybe some other time" Pyrus said while raise his hand.

"Oh come on" Natsu said disappointed, He then begin walk towards the request board.

"Hmhm, now that are done, let's celebrate for Fairy Tail's newest dragon slayers and talking cats!" Makarov cheers with other members following too. They begin throw a party for them.

"Wow... They sure bunch of a lively people" Alice commented

"Honestly , you guys never told me that you are Dragon Slayer" Lucy said to Rayna.

"Well, You never asked " Tommy and Alice said on unison. Mirajane then approach the the five while carrying a stamp.

"Where's do you like your guild mark on?" Mira asking them, she then stamp the five of them on their body. Lucy got pink mark on her right hand's back , Rayna got purple on her left shoulder, Pyrus got Azure blue on his right shoulder, Tommy got black one on his back, and Alice got gold mark on her back.

"Yess!, with this I now an official member of Fairy Tail" Lucy exclaimed while looking her guild mark. "Roger!" Tommy agreed.  
"Hm!" Alice said agree with the two.

"Natsu, look Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand," Lucy excitingly said with a happy expression to her new friends.

"Huh?, oh that's good. Way to go Luigi," Natsu said as he wasn't paying attention as he was looking at the request board, looking to get another job.

"IT'S LUCY!" she exclaimed as Natsu said her name wrong.

Pyrus and Rayna is now itting in the bar while Mira prepare a meal for them, "This is your orders kids." Mira said putting the food in front of them with a smile. They both order lot of food because they didn't eating anything from last night.

"Thanks Miss Mirajane" both of them said in unison.

"But please don't call us kids" Pyrus said, then he begin to gobbling down the food, while Rayna eating in proper manner as she looked at her brother eating his meal on annoyed look.

"Big bro, you should eat slowly or you get choked" She said to him by he didn't listen, then he really got choked as result of eating to fast. He grab a drink then continue to eat his fourth plate.

In another table, Happy is talking to Tommy and Alice "Hi, Do you guys like fish?" Happy said offered a fish to Tommy and Alice.

"Ehh... Not really. But thanks anyway" Tommy said accepting his offer and begin to eating it, "do you want it, sis?" he said to Alice.

"sigh... You can have all of that Tommy" Alice said.

"Now that you're members of this family, I hope we can get along" Happy said with smile. "Me too..." Tommy answer and Alice nodded.

As Mirajane watching the flying cats. She surprise that Pyrus already finish his meal. "So Pyrus.." Mira said making Pyrus looked at her "Why are you using transformation magic on?"Mira asked her fellow Transformation magic user with a smile.

"uhhh... I have my reasons. But if you asked. that I only change my hair and eyes color" he said while making small tornado on the counter and playing with it.

When a young boy went to the guild master who was sitting on the bar and asked, "Is my father back yet?"  
When that question was asked, trio dragon slayers noticed the situation.

"You're starting to annoy me now Romeo. You're a mage's son, have faith in your father and wait." Makarov responded.

"But sir, he said that he would be back in three days. And he's been gone for a week now," the now identified Romeo said back to the older man.

"If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mt. Hakobe," Makarov recalling what job the boy's father took.

"That's right it's not that far. Please just send someone out to help him," Romeo begged to him for some help.

After Makarov said something that would sound mean from a kids view point, Romeo punches him in the face and runs away crying.

"That's got to be tough," Lucy said with a sad feeling in her voice.

What happened next made some people jump at the sound. Natsu punched the request board. With that done he left toward the entrance of the guild, Lucy looked on from the bar wondering why he did that.

"Why did he get so upset?" Lucy asked.

"Probably because he have a lot in common with Romeo," Mirajane started to explain, also with a sad tone in her voice. "He see himself in Romeo. Just because we are members of Fairy Tail, does not mean that we have our own personal issues. We all had a moment in our lives of suffering and loss."

Mirajane went on to tell Lucy about how Natsu was found and raised by Igneel, only for him to one day disappear, without saying goodbye.

"It's the same like our dragon" Pyrus noted and Rayna nodded of what Mira just said. "Your dragons is also left you without saying goodbye?" Mirajane asked, a bit surprised that the kids is also share the same pain with Natsu. "Yeah..." Rayna sadly looking at the ground.

Pyrus and Rayna then stop eating and begin to walk towards the entrance to following Natsu while the cats behind them. Lucy looked towards the entrance that the three Dragon Slayers left and with a look of determination went after them, wanting to help them out as much as she can in rescuing their guild mate.

*Wagon to Mt. Hakobe*

"Wow, you guys really don't like transportation, huh?" Lucy said as she was sitting across from Natsu, who was sprawled out on the seat, and Happy on the floor eating a fish no one knew where it came from with Tommy, while Alice in Rayna's arms. Pyrus and Rayna was sitting next to Lucy but had a pale look on them as they had their eyes closed to try and ignore all of the bumps this driver was hitting.

"Oooow.. Why I didn't...bring that healing potion" said Rayna while she holding her mouth wanted to throw up but not as bad as Pyrus who his face now turn green.

the cart stopped moving, signifying that they have reached their destination. Once that happened, Natsu got up and being all dramatic was happy that the cart stopped. Rayna and Pyrus was more subtle and just got their color back.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can take you," said the cart driver. Once the mages opened the back of the cart they realized that they were in the middle of a blizzard.

"Where the hell are we?" Lucy asked seeing the weather was very harsh.

"Mount Hakobe, the place we needed to be," Rayna answered her as Natsu was trying to make sure Happy wasn't blown away from the strong winds and her trying to hold Alice and her dress not to blowed away.

"Ahh... The air is feel nice in here" Pyrus said while taking a breath on the air and seeing Rayna troubled on her dress Then he brought out a winter coat from his pocket dimension for her.

"Hey, you also can use Requip magic?" Happy noticed. "Requip Magic?... " Lucy stared in confusion. "Its a magic to allow me to store many various things inside some kind of pocket dimension" Pyrus answer her as he give the coat to his younger sister.

"Thank you, Big brother" she said as grabbing the coat and put it on. "You're welcome. And by the way, I can see your white panties from over there" He said bluntly as he watching it from behind awhile ago.

"Big brother, Is it necessary to say my underwear's colors!?" Rayna angrily at him with huge blush on her face as she hammered him

"It is necessary" he said bluntly.

"No, it don't" She yells at him.

"Hey Pyrus, do you have another one for me" Lucy asked while she shacking because of cold.

"Sorry. But I only bought two and the other one is to small for your size" he said to her, while gazing her assets.

Later, the group was walking down a path alongside the mountain, trying to find out where Macao could be. "Why is it so cold here? I know that it's summer, but why is there a blizzard this strong here." Lucy shivered saying this.

"Well that's what you get for wearing light clothing," replied Natsu as he wasn't paying attention.

"That because Pyrus didn't give his extra coat for me" Lucy yelled shivered.

"Hey! I told you, the coat only kids sizes. it won't fit at your E-Cup assets" Pyrus said in annoyed at her. Rayna was walking beside him while hugging Alice And Tommy in her arms.

"You can have this coat if you want, Lucy..." Rayna said as she taking off her coat and give it to Lucy.

"Are you sure?... But, what about you?" Lucy asked little worry, she feeling a little guilty that making the younger girl give her coat to her.

"Don't worry, I'm a Solar Dragon Slayer. So I will still feeling warm even in this temperature" Rayna assured. Lucy the put the coat around her, but its still little to small for her.

"Ugh... Thats it" as She still felt a bit cold even though she have the winter coat, so she summoned one of her celestial spirits to help her.

 **"Open gate of the Clock constellation, Horologium."** Lucy said as she had just summoned a grandfather clock with arms and legs. She then quickly climbed into the glass case of the clock. Once she was inside, she started to say something but nothing can be heard at all.

"W-We can't hear a thing?" Natsu said as all six of them were wondering why they couldn't hear her.

Luckily, Horologium decided to translate what she is saying, "She says 'I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out.'"

After that they continued to walk down the path, looking for their comrade.

"What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this, she inquires," Horologium translated.

"If I remember, he took a job to take care of a Vulcan. It's a big monkey monster." Happy told Lucy.

She gained a terrified look on her face and Horologium said, "I want to go home, she proclaims."

"Don't worry Lucy... I'm sure nothing will be happen to you, maybe" Rayna assure while whispering the last part. Knowing that she already raised a flag.

As they were looking around, Natsu kept screaming, "Macao, where are you!"  
Pyrus then punched him in the back of the head and said, "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to cause an avalanche or get a Blizzardvern to arrive?"

"'Blizzardvern?' She asks in worried" Horologium translates

"Yeah, they're Wyvern's that live in the mountains. Luckily, they only live in open fields in the mountains." Rayna explained to her.

But suddenly, a giant black and white creature landed between the Dragon Slayers and cats. It was taller than them, had black circles on its arms, and had a monkey like face; the head went up in a point. This was a mountain Vulcan.

"Oh, bollocks!" Pyrus exclaimed, half surprise with the Vulcan sudden appearance.

"Holy crap, he's huge. You think this is the one that took Macao?" Natsu said as the Vulcan ignored the trio Dragon Slayer and went towards where Lucy was.

Lucy had her eyes closed when she heard something outside of Horologium. When she opened her eyes she saw the Vulcan looking at her with a very disturbing look in its eyes. "AAAAHHH!" was what Lucy screamed.

As the Vulcan just grabbed Horologium and ran off in a random direction. "Well don't just stand there, save me, she says furiously." The clock translated.

All of them can only watch this scene and sweat drop. "Umm... should we go help her" Rayna said to the others and they nodded as they begin to catch up.

*Ice cave*

The Vulcan brought the clock and Lucy to his cave and was doing a provocative dance around them.

"How did I get into this mess? And why is this monkey so cheerful?" Lucy asked herself inside Horologium.

The Vulcan did stop his dancing to stare at Lucy in a kind of pervy way. She was just happy to be inside of Horologium at the moment. However, that moment ended when she found herself sitting on the cave floor and Horologium not in site.

"I'm sorry, but my time is up." Horologium's voice was heard as he was returning to the spirit world.

"No please, give me an extension," Lucy yelled out to her spirit. But out of the blue. She was now afraid as she remembered hearing what Vulcan's do to beautiful women and she did not want that to happen to her.

"You damn dirty ape!" A voice screamed out loud as Pyrus, Rayna, Natsu, Happy and the twins arrived on the scene to help Lucy.  
Lucy was happy to see her friends arrive to save her from something bad.

"Where's Macao!?" Natsu asked right before he slipped on the ice and spun around like a top. However, he even dragged Pyrus with him as well since Pyrus was in front of him. The two of them slid for a short distance before going into a stalagmite made of ice.

"You okay Lucy?" Rayna asked as she kneeling down beside Lucy and help her standing up.

"Yeah I'm okay now that you came. Hey how were you able to find me so quickly?" Lucy asked him as she was curious about how they found her so fast.

"Well, I got a good whiff of the coat you wear when I give it to you before." Rayna as she turned her head towards the Vulcan.

"Alright now, where's Macao?" Natsu asked as he wanted to save his comrade and one time mentor.

"Macao?" The Vulcan confused what he mean. "You know what I'm talking about!, a men." Natsu said to it.

The Vulcan then pointed to a hole in the wall as Natsu thought that was where the beast hid his comrade. Natsu then go to hole in the wall thinking that Macao needed help to get out. Once he looked out the hole, the Vulcan pushed him out, down a cliff.

"MONKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!" was his screamed as he fell.

"No like men, me like women," The Vulcan said doing some happy dance.

Pyrus go near Rayna and Lucy but something caught his eyes, he looking around and realized about something. "Could it be.. " Pyrus muttered inside of his head.

Lucy became quite angry with this and decided to make the beast pay for what it's done, **"Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus."** Lucy bring out one of her keys.

Suddenly, a golden light filled the cave and a giant humanoid bull appeared. He looked like a typical white cow with black spots, horns on his head, blue swim briefs, a pair of black combat boots and a giant axe in his arms.

"Cow?" the Vulcan asked.

"I'll have you know, Taurus is the strongest celestial spirit I have a contract with," Lucy told the Vulcan as a way to intimidate it.

"Oh wow Miss Lucy, I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. Can I please get a smoooch?" Taurus said as he made the 'moo' part longer, due to him being a cow.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he's also a perv." Lucy embarrassingly confessed as Rayna, Tommy, and Alice sweat drop "Just get him already Taurus. He tried to take my innocence."

That got Taurus' blood pumping right there. He maybe a perv but he would never do anything like that. Gawk at hot girls yeah, but never anything sick like that. He then went after the monkey with his axe by slamming it into the ground, causing a fissure. The Vulcan surprisingly was able to dodge it with ease, revealing that it's pretty fast.

"Wow.. That monkey is pretty fast, but come on Taurus!, beat that monster to a pulp" Tommy and Alice cheers for Taurus.

The Vulcan was about to unleash a counter attack, when two things happened. One was Natsu who kicked Taurus in the face. The other thing was,

 **"Wind Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Pyrus decided to go after the monkey. He launched a strong punch enveloped with wind and hit it right in the monkey's gut. These attacks caused both creatures to go flying and land on their backs.

"Guys," Lucy was excited to see Natsu still alive, but was angry at Natsu for attacking the wrong guy. She wasn't angry with Pyrus because he got the right one.

"How come there are more monsters now than before i left?" Natsu asked as he was pointing to the Vulcan starting to get back up.

"one of them is her Celestial Spirits, Natsu," Pyrus said.

"The monkey?" Natsu replied.

"No. the cowman, Natsu " Pyrus said back to him.

"Wait how did you survive out there?" Lucy asked just realizing what happened to him not thirty seconds ago.

"Thank Happy for saving me," Natsu said as Happy was seen above him with his wings out.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Yeah and I think, I know where's Macao is..!" Pyrus said.

"Wait you know where Macao is, Pyrus. But hold on, So Natsu can't handle modes of transport but flying with Happy is okay?" Lucy said to the two.

"What kind of question is that? Happy isn't a mode of transport, he's my friend," Natsu said to Lucy.

"Yeah, you did kind of walk right into that one," Pyrus said.

"You're so mean, Lucy... " Rayna added and the twins nodded.

"Sorry..." Lucy apologize.

"MY WOMAN!" The Vulcan stated as he went to clobber the two with one punch. Only for Natsu to hold back the fist and Pyrus to kick it right in the same spot he Punch him.

"Listen up, we consider everyone in the guild our friends," Natsu said as the Vulcan then went to kick him flaming kick, only for Pyrus to block it and Natsu punch him back.

"Whether it's gramps, Mira, or those two idiots Gray and Elfman, even Happy, Lucy, Rayna, and Pyrus, or Tommy and Alice as well" Natsu continued.

"And that's including you too, Macao" Pyrus said to the Vulcan finishing what Natsu was saying.

"Wait...The Vulcan is Macao!?" Lucy asked shock at him.

"Oh yeah.. I remember now, the Vulcan can use 'Take Over' magic into its victim" Rayna realized.

The Vulcan responded by starting to throw some stalactites that fell. Lucy and Rayna both moved out of the way. "Your ice attacks aren't going to work on me," Natsu replied as he was being hit by the ice spikes to no affect.

 **"Wind Dragon's Violent Wing Slash!"** Pyrus said while wind swirl on his arms and swing them together then attacking the Vulcan make a giant explosion of dust.

Once the dust cleared, it was revealed that the Vulcan somehow got a hold of Taurus' axe.

"Oh crap basket!" was all they could say.

Lucy went over to Taurus trying to wake him up and get him back to the Spirit world. Pyrus went right next to Natsu and they both dodged each attack the Vulcan was using with the big axe, only for Natsu and Pyrus to slip on the ice again. The Vulcan used this moment to attack with the axe only for Natsu to grab a hold of it before it went any further. While those two were in the middle of that, Rayna saw this as an opportunity to attack the Vulcan, she then taking a deep breath.

 **"Solar Dragon's Roar!"** Rayna attacked it with a golden yellow roar attack it to make it look like she was firing a part of the Sun at it. The attack hit it right in the same spot as all of other attacks hit. That caused the Vulcan to go flying right into the wall and making large hole on it, knocking it unconscious.

"Wow that was amazing," Lucy said as she finally got Taurus to go back to the spirit world. "So, how did you know it was Macao?"

"Well the first, I assume this place was the Vulcans' hide out. But I don't see the other Vulcans, so I assuming that Macao already defeat them but lose to the last Vulcan and it take over his body" stated by the Wind Dragon Slayer as the Vulcan started glowing and once it died down, it was revealed that it was there comrade Macao as the same Pyrus stated.

"Oh crap, Macao. I am so sorry about that," Natsu said as Pyrus went to make an area where they can lie him down to try and recover.

Once Macao was all bandaged up, still unconscious, but wake up soon after Macao was able to get back up, he explained to them that he took down nineteen other Vulcan's before the last one caught him off guard. The group then decided to take him back home to his son. They even used this time to introduce him to the new members.

*Magnolia*

Romeo was depressed due to his dad not being home was his fault. He was being picked on by some of the other kids around town that his dad was a Fairy Tail wizard and thought all he did was drink all day. That caused him to beg his dad to take a job to make them stop picking on him.

He started to cry again until, "Hey Romeo!," came a voice down the road. When Romeo turned around, he saw the group that went looking for his dad earlier returning and finding his dad among the group. "Look who we found," Natsu said revealing that he was the one who got his attention.

Romeo couldn't be happier and ran towards his father and gave him a huge hug. He was still crying but these were tears of joy. Macao then comforted his son by telling him,

"The next time you see those bullies again tell them this 'Can your dad beat nineteen monsters all by himself, because mine did.'"

Once that was said the others except Pyrus left the spot for the father and son to have some time alone. "Natsu, Happy, thank you for bringing my dad home," Romeo shouted to them with a big smile on his face.

Then Pyrus begin to walk away from the spot while hands in his pocket, Walking towards the guild catching up with others .

-Later-

On the sunset Lucy, Rayna, and Pyrus along with the cats walking at the town to find a place to stay after they left the guild.

"Oh man where do i will sleep" Lucy said sadly.

"I don't know about you, but we already know where will be staying at" Pyrus said to her as Rayna and The others confused by this.

"Where we will staying at, Big brother?" Rayna asked to her brother while tilted her head.

"There" as he pointed a building who have sale sign on it. He walked to the old man in the front of the building as he begin talk to him.

"Excuse me, Sir. Are you the one selling this house?" he asked to the man.

"Yes, I selling this house. But why are you asking that boy?" the man asked him.

"I'm gonna buy it" Pyrus said brought out a bag of money.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"  
This is shocked Lucy and The man. Seeing a 14 years old boy wanted to buy a house like he didn't have a problem with it. The man show Pyrus the inside of the house is two floored house that include 2 bedrooms, a nice and complete kitchen set. Large living room with its furniture like a sofa, coffee table and few chairs, few Bookshelf, cabinet, dining table, it have cream colored walls, wooden floor and 1 bathroom for each floor and a attic .

Around few minutes he and the owner exit the house and discussed it's price. "So how munch is it" Pyrus asked him.

The owner looking at Pyrus and his little sister that make him feel a sympathy towards them "Alright, I give you the price for 15 million jewels" the owner said "trust me kid. You wouldn't find any other house like this in Magnolia and the true price actually 20 million jewels".

"15 MILLION JEWELS! " Lucy said shocked "are you really have that kind of money, Pyrus?" she asked him

Pyrus thinking about this and he looked at Rayna, Tommy and Alice as they nodded at him. He shrugged "Sure, I pay it" He give him the money, He said to the owner about something. After handed the money and got the key and the deed. He thank to the owner as he go home.

Pyrus and his little sister along with their cats enter their new home and begin to unpack their stuffs.

With Lucy still standing at the front door and realize she didn't have place to stay. "Wait... What about Me!. Where am I gonna to stay? Hey Author, answer me! " she yelled in the sky at yours truly.

[A : Just go somewhere and rent a room ]

-To Be Continue-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thanks to anyone who follow and fav this story, I really appreciate it (even it just a few). I don't know that I should continue or not, I'm stuck at the 20th chapter in my files. Originally I only write this just for fun, but then I run out of ideas to write and then posted it in the fan fiction.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima, I'm only own the OCs**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contains other elements from other anime and franchise, 4the wall breaker**

* * *

Chapter 3: Duke Everlue

-Magnolia-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Pyrus asked Natsu as he and Rayna along with Tommy and Alice followed him down the streets of Magnolia.

"Of course it is, why wouldn't Lucy want us to drop by? Besides, we need her for this job we're going to go on," Natsu said with a smile.

"Aye, Lucy is very necessary in order for us to pull of this job," Happy said, walking along side Natsu.

"You haven't even told us what kind of job this is yet, mind telling me before we get there?" Pyrus requested of Natsu and Rayna nodded.

"Nah, we'll just tell you guys and Lucy at the same time, that's a lot easier than telling it twice," Natsu explained. Soon after they arrived to Lucy's place of residence, entering without even knocking on her door. Lucy then soon entered her room from her bathroom after taking a bath, only having a towel wrapped around herself.

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Lucy screaming and She then kicked Natsu, Happy, Tommy, and Pyrus into a wall with one move. Rayna and Alice while only one who didn't and they can only speechless seeing this.

"Why are you here?!" Lucy shouted as she did that.  
"Cause Mira told me that you got a new place…" Natsu said as he was rubbing his cheek.

"Natsu dragged me here…" Pyrus answered while holding his head, trying to get over the small headache he was now experiencing.

"Sorry for entering your house without permission, Lucy" Rayna apologize at her.

Natsu and Lucy continued to argue for a bit, with Lucy yelling and lecturing Natsu while all he did was respond calmly.

While he inside the House, Rayna see a a draft of paper and decided to read it. "Hey.. Cool, a Novel.. " She said but then Lucy Snatch that from her. After Lucy refused to show them a draft of a book she's writing, and allowing her to get dressed, Lucy then explained to them how her gates keys worked, saying she had to make a contract with a spirit.

"Open gate of the Canis Minor, Nikola"  
She then showed them how it went by summoning Nikola of the Canis Minor. But what she ended up summoning was a small dog like creature that had what looked like a carrot for a nose.

"Uhhh... I think you failed Lucy" Natsu said while confused seeing this dog like creature.

"No Natsu... This is what Nikola the Canis Minor look like" Pyrus answer him.

"It's so cute!.. " Rayna said seeing the Spirit and proceed to hug it.

and after making a contract, which only consisted of Lucy asking which days she can summon him, she named him Plue. After Natsu somehow talked with Plue he said that he's come to a decision.

"Let's make a team, the four of us," Natsu said with a smile.

"Team?" Lucy asked.

"Hey.. You don't counts us cats too!" Tommy snapped him

"Okay.. the seven of us" Natsu correcting himself

"What are you saying, Natsu?" Rayna asked.

"Aye! All the members of the guild are comrades, but we make teams with whoever we get along with. If you're in a team, difficult requests will be easier," Happy explained.

"That's a good idea! It sounds fun!" Lucy exclaimed with a smile.

Pyrus smirked at Natsu's suggestion, "That is a great idea Natsu, so mind telling me what this job you picked out is now?" He asked the fire dragon slayer.

"Sure, it's right here," Natsu said as he took out a piece of paper and put it out onto the table.

Lucy picked up the paper and started to read through it, "Whoa! All we have to do is get a book from the mansion of someone called the Duke of Everlue… and get 200,000 Jewels?!" Lucy read, surprised at how easy this job was going to be.

"Right? Isn't it an easy job?" Natsu asked, knowing how easy it was going to be.

"Okay...We gonna split the rewards as 70:10:10:10" Lucy said while smiling.

"Sure.. But what are we gonna to do about the other 199,900 jewels?" Natsu asked her.

"She mean in percent, Natsu" Rayna answer him.

"Oh I see... Still, I wonder what you gonna do with only 10%?" He asked her again.

"I'm getting the 70%" She yelled at him.

"Way to start us off with something simple Natsu, no better way to start a mission. Although I would have chosen something with a bit more action on it, but I guess this will do," Pyrus said. Lucy then read through the rest of the mission, only to find out that Natsu had tricked her. A detail of the mission was that Everlue was currently looking to hire a blonde maid and that he was a notorious pervert. But since Lucy was a Celestial Spirit mage, she felt obligated to go with them.

"Now, let's practice by calling Happy a Master" Natsu tell her. "I don't want it if that cat!" Lucy cried.

-Fairy Tail Guild-

Three mages were standing in front of the mission board, which is just a regular bulletin board with job requests posted onto it. And they were looking for a specific mission too.

"The job at Everlue mansion for 200,000 Jewels…did someone take it?" asked one of the mages in the group.

Mirajane looked over to the group and answered, "Yes, Natsu said he was going to take Pyrus, Rayna and Lucy with him."

The mage at the mission board sighed as she then said, "I was thinking about doing that mission too…"

"Levi, maybe it's for best that you didn't go," Makarov said from the place where he was sitting on the bar counter, gaining the attention of the mages at the board. "That job… has become a little troublesome…" Mirajane asked of the job was canceled, but Makarov said that it wasn't, saying that, "the reward is raised to 2 million Jewels…or so I was told." This caused many of the guild members to go into a small uproar, trying to think up reasons why a simple book retrieval mission would have that big of a reward, a reward usually given out for slaying a monster.

-Dirt Road on the way to Shirotsume Town-

The newly formed team of Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Pyrus, Rayna, Alice, and Tommy were now riding in a carriage and were on their way to the job location. But some people were doing a lot better than others.  
While Pyrus and Rayna who look okay on carriage, except for Natsu who wants to throw up. Pyrus was reading a book to past the time while traveling, until Lucy decided to talk to them.

"Hey Pyrus, can ask you something" Lucy asked him with her seeing Natsu and he nod . "How come you and Rayna didn't get sick like last time?" She continued.

"That's because we take the healing potion that erased our motion sickness for few hours" he replied. Flipping the book page without looking at her.

"Huh?.. But why you didn't give Natsu too?" Happy asked while munching a fish.

"That's because The potion only works at someone who 17 years or younger" Tommy answered his questions.

"Yeah.. We tried it on our friend once, but it only make him poisoned." Alice added.

"I see, then how about the magic you've been using?" Lucy asked, for the sake of this mission, Lucy tried to gather information about their magic.

"Well, Our dragon told us that Dragon Slayers have very destructive power, we can eat our respective elements like Natsu when he eat Bora's fire magic. We also resistance against those elements, have sharp hearing, foresight, smelling, and other things that still a mystery" Pyrus explained

"I meaning to ask, how is the dragon who take care of you looks like?" Lucy asked him again.

"Hmm... You mean my dragon parents?" he said.  
"Wait, Parents?... You have more than one dragon raised you!?". Lucy asked in surprise

"Yep... my father Lidorias the Wind Dragon and my mother Luna the Celestial Dragon" He answered while close his book.

"Celestial Dragon?... You have that type of magic?. Does this mean... you can eat Celestial Spirit!?" Lucy asked in horror while thinking her Celestial Spirit friends.

"No. It means I can eat both light and darkness. It let me combine them to make a what Luna called it 'Stardust Energy'..." Pyrus answered as he shows her a dark blue energy surrounding by glittering lights on his hand, which looked like a fire but didn't cause to much heat.

"Wow.. It so pretty " she amazed by that. "Aye" Happy agreed with her. "..and for what Lidorias's looks like is... He's a blue dragon, with yellow scale on his stomach. He have three golden horn and have feather like wings" Pyrus said tried to remember it. "And Luna is a very majestic white dragon" he said simply.

"They are the one who raised me until I was seven. Lidorias taught me how to fight and teach me how to survive" He said. "He train me to master the dragon slayer magic and even teach me other magic too. While Luna teach me how to control my magical powers and academic. She teach me her magic as well. " Pyrus said with a smile.

"Lidorias is very hard on me. He make me train and push me beyond my limit. He always punish me when I can't do what he say. When I was four, He even make me to survive alone in the wild full of monsters and predators for a half years and then fights against him" Pyrus explained. Causing Lucy to sweatdrop thinking how a father told his son to fight against monsters and dragon.

"But... He do it for my sake. It because he wants me to get strong and able to protect myself from danger, and Luna love me even though I make a mistake on her teaching. She always read a story about dragon and legends to me before I go to sleep." He said with a smile. "The only thing I received from them is a Sword and this Gem" Pyrus showed the gem that he turned it into a necklace.

"So?.. Do you still looking for them?" Lucy asked.

"No.. I have someone important to find before looking for them" He said looking at the window.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked.

"My younger sister" Pyrus says without looking at Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy and Happy shocked than looked at Rayna. But decided to not ask any further.

"And what about your dragon, Rayna?" Lucy asked her.

"Oh... Well, my dad Soleil is the one taught me dragon slayer magic. He raised me when I was about 2 years old. He teach me how to read and write. The training he give me is pretty hard even he told me to fight against him too" Rayna explain. Lucy sweat drop again thinking how crazy their parents told them to fight a dragon.

"And your magic is... " Lucy asked in again tried to get much information about them as many as she could.

"My magic are fusion from Light and Heat" Rayna showed her hand, first there's small light from it, but then some heat focused on the light then it transform in a energy that looked like a miniature of the sun "I can transform my myself into solar ray, making me able to pass through the suns rays or any light such from lamps or even fire, but I can't do it at the night or dark places. I use it to move swiftly, dodging efficiently, or surprise attacks, I can only use it for few seconds thought before it need to recharge for a second"

"Ooo that's very interesting... " Lucy said in awe.

"Can you guys keep your voice down?... It makes me headache" Natsu said while he looked like gonna throw up.

"Oh?...I'm sorry Master. Did you not enjoy the ride? " Lucy said mockingly .

"Hey!.. I'm the one who should be called Master!" Happy yells.

"There's no way I call you that!" Lucy shouted at him.

*Later*

-Shirotsume Town-

"I don't wanna ride transportation again" Natsu mumbled. Right now, the group was walking in the street right after they left the train. "You always said that" Happy said to him. "Next time, can you give me the potion too, Rayna?" Natsu turned looking at her.

"Um well... If you don't mind to get poisoned... Then Okay!" Rayna said with a innocent smile on her face. "Never mind" Natsu change his mind about the potion.

"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat" Natsu informed the group. "Now you mentioned, I feel hungry too!" Pyrus realized, holding his stomach that let out small growl.

"Why don't you eat your own flame and wind?" Lucy asked him.

"You're not polite, are you able to eat Plue or the Cow man?" Natsu asked her. "Of course not!" Lucy exclaimed. "That's is same for us" Natsu and Pyrus said in unison.

"So you guys cannot eat your own flames and wind, huh?" Lucy said "it's very weird"

"Dragon Slayer can only restore their magical power by eating their respective elements, also they can only eat their elements that not produced by them" Rayna explained, " so, that will not fill our hunger"

"Besides, can you get full while only eating wind?" Pyrus asked Lucy. "Okay, you're right " Lucy admitted as she laughed awkwardly.

They continue to walk until Natsu find a restaurant "Hey guys!.. Let's eat over there" Natsu pointed the restaurant happily.

"You guys go ahead... I have something to do" Lucy walked away. "Rayna, could you help me for a sec?"

"Huh..what for?" Rayna confused, begin to follow her along with Alice.

"What's up with them?." Natsu wondering. "Isn't more fun if we eat together"  
"Aye.. " Happy agree. "Hey, do you really serious about the maid job?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Nope, why?" Natsu confused, while Pyrus face palm. "Forget it.." Tommy and Pyrus said in unison.

-Later-

The four of them ordered a lot of food, Natsu and Pyrus is eating large meat while Happy and Tommy is eating fish and sushi.

"Save the greasy food for Lucy" Natsu said, while munching his food.

"I bet she will like them" Happy agree.

"She's look to skinny" Pyrus said.

"But her 'thing' are too big" Tommy added.

"Who said that I like them?" Lucy's voice from behind them. "Oh.. Lu... cy?" Natsu confused seeing Lucy wearing a maid outfit, Pyrus see her doing some cute poses while Rayna and Alice is behind her.

"So...How do I look? Do I look pretty" Lucy asked still with the poses. This shocking Natsu, Happy, and Tommy. While their mouth gaped. "Are you done eating, Master?" Lucy asked cutely still with the pose.

"What should we do?... Even though we are joking, but she really do it!?" Happy asked whispering.

"She take the joke seriously, what should we tell her" Tommy asked whispering back.

"Maybe we should tell her now that we are only joking" Natsu tell them, whispering.

"Agree... Then we get out of here" Pyrus nodded whispering.

"I can hear you guys, you know! " Lucy angrily, hold her grudge to not beat them to a pulp. "We are Sorry!.. " the guys apologize.

"Sigh... Here I thought you would wearing that too, Rayna" Pyrus said disappointed, looking at her. "HUH?!... Why do I have to wearing it!?" Rayna shyly said covered her chest blushing madly.

-Client's Mansion-

After getting something to eat, the seven soon arrived to the client's place of residence. After arriving and knocking on the front door, they were told to enter the mansion through the back door. When they entered the house, they met the client.

"I'm terribly sorry about earlier, I'm the client, Kaby Melon," Kaby introduced himself. Kaby is a relatively tall and aged man with gray hair and a distinctive, small mustache above his lip which has a darker gray color than his hair. He also wears a green suit with a red tie. He then introduced his wife to them.

"Your name sounds yummy," Natsu commented as he sat down on a couch.

"Yeah, making me kinda hungry again just thinking about it," Pyrus said as he too took a seat.  
"Melon!" Happy and Tommy cheered while they he was standing on the back of the couch.

"Hey! That's rude!" Lucy said, scolding the four And Rayna pinching Pyrus and Tommy's cheek for making comments like that about Kaby's last name. "I'm sorry for my brother comments about you, Mr Kaby" Rayna apologized.

"Ah haha! People tell me that often. so don't worry about it," Kaby told them as he too took a seat across form the four of them.

"Melon…this town's name too…I've heard of them somewhere… " Lucy thought, trying to remember where she has heard these names before. They then got into a short discussion, Kaby saying that he couldn't believe that a guild like Fairy Tail would accept his request.

"Let's talk about the work," Kaby said, the Fairy Tail team now listening to him with their full attention. "There is only one thing that I am asking you to do: the one and only copy of 'Daybreak' that the Duke of Everlue owns… please incinerate it." The team was very surprised to hear this, but Rayna for a different reason.

"Daybreak?... What's kind book is making him wants us to destroy it?" Rayna thought to herself.  
"So we don't have to steal it?" Natsu asked.  
"I'm basically asking you to destroy someone's possession without permission, so it's almost the same as stealing…" Kaby explained.

"That's surprising…I thought you were gonna ask us to retrieve the book that he took from you," Lucy said, saying what she thought this job was about. Natsu then said that if Kaby wanted the book burned, they should just burn the mansion down, with Happy agreeing with him. "NO! You'll surely go to jail for that!" Lucy yelled at him for even suggesting that.

"Yeah…as easy as that would be, that would probably be the stupidest thing for us to do on this job," Pyrus commented on Natsu's idea. "But... When it comes to that, then I'll be happy to do it " He continued but got a smack in the head by Rayna.

Lucy sighed as she then said, "Does someone else on this team is sane." As Rayna and the cats raised their hands. Lucy then asked what was in the book, only for Natsu to so that no one would care and brought up how much they were being paid to do this. But Kaby informed them that he has increased the reward form 200,000 Jewels to 2 million Jewels. This new information, for these seven anyways, greatly surprised them. Natsu went into a small rant on how much they were each going to be paid, only for him and Happy to miscalculate, Happy saying that he and Natsu would get 1 million each, forgetting that there was no more after that. Lucy then asked, "W-wh-why…increase it to 2 million all of the sudden…?"

Kaby looked to the ground, shadowing his face as he said, "That book needs to be destroyed. I cannot forgive that book's existence." Lucy was very surprised by this response, as was Pyrus and Rayna, who was slightly confused as to what he meant.

Natsu then yelled out in excitement, his head actually on fire. "Let's go, Lucy, Pyrus, Rayna. I'm burning with passion!" he said as he dragged them behind him.

"Hey! He didn't counts us again" Alice said to Tommy and Happy.

While she was being dragged by Natsu, Lucy was also contemplating what Kaby might have meant from what he said.

After they left, Kaby and his wife talked about if he was sure that sending mages to get the book was a good idea. Kaby's wife stating that mages from another guild had already failed the job last week. Kaby responding with saying that he needed to remove from this world.

-Duke of Everlue's Mansion: Entrance-

Lucy was standing in front of the Everlue mansion, saying that she was here for the position of the blonde maid job. While she was waiting, Natsu, Happy, Tommy, Alice, Rayna and Pyrus were hiding behind a tree, quietly wishing Lucy good luck. But then, the ground next to Lucy started to bulge upwards slightly. The ground then gave way, revealing a giant woman, both in her height and her weight, in a maid outfit with her pink hair tied in pig tails. The sudden appearance of this maid frightened Lucy.

"Maid applicant?" the maid asked. She then looked down the hole she just made and said down into it that someone had arrived for the maid position. What came out of the hole next, was a strange man who has a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nose, and a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head. He was wearing a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt and a blue necktie. This man is the Duke of Everlue.

"Did you call me?" Everlue asked, laughing a strange laugh. Lucy was too shocked to respond right away though. He proceeded to look Lucy over, and when he was done, he said, "Rejected! Go home ugly!." He turned around and shooed her off with his hand as he said that. This comment greatly shocked Lucy, for she was sure she would have been able to get the job and then easily get the book. Everlue proceeded to say, "For someone as great as I am, only beautiful girls would suit me." As he was saying this, four more maids showed up, and they all looked very strange, mainly having strangely shaped heads or faces.

After getting denied entrance to Everlue's mansion, Lucy went back to wearing some normal clothing, and was now sulking against a tree in her friends' hiding spot.

"That could have gone better, but who would have known that that Everlue guy was such a weirdo," Pyrus said from where he was standing.  
"Don't be sad, Lucy " Rayna tried to cheer her up, while patting her head.

"You're useless," Natsu said to Lucy, clearly disappointed that she didn't do her part of the job right.

"How I should know he have that kind of sense" Lucy then shouted how strange a sense of beauty Everlue had, saying that was the reason she couldn't get in.  
"Excuses... " the cats said in unison, and Lucy started to crying.

"Now for a change in plan. Rayna, it's your turn!" Natsu said as he pointing Everlu's mansion.

"There's no way I'll let my sister near that guy, Natsu!" Pyrus said hugging Rayna towards his chest protectively. Natsu then thinking again. "Well then we'll go to 'Operation T'" Natsu said getting ready to fight. "What's that suppose to mean?" Rayna confused. Still hugged by her brother.

"Take them by storm!" Happy shouted.  
"Now I like the sound of this 'Operation T' thing, time to use violence "Pyrus said with a smirk, as he let go of Rayna.

"Yeeeey violence!, Let's revenge it for Lucy!" Rayna exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll never forgive that pervert!" Lucy said, also getting fired up, as well as questioning how Natsu's plan is an operation.

But unbeknownst to them, Everlue was already planning something of his own, having seen Lucy's Fairy Tail mark on her hand.

"Okay.. Who will carry who?" Tommy asked Alice and Happy. "I'll carry Rayna" Alice said. "Well we have to decided who will carry Lucy" Tommy said to Happy. "While Pyrus can fly by himself because he have wind magic" Tommy added.

They begin to do a rock, paper, scissor and Happy won it. They begin to carry the one they agree for. As wind circle around Pyrus's feet and he begin to float.

The seven were soon on the roof of Everlue's mansion, with Happy, Tommy, And Alice flying them all up there. While Pyrus flying by himself

"Um…what's wrong with Tommy?" Lucy asked. At the current moment, Tommy was curled up in a small corner on the roof, with a dark cloud over his head, muttering to himself how heavy Lucy's body is, as he grabbing his arm in pain but Lucy weren't able hear him say this.

"Beats me, he's been like this ever since He flew you up here. Maybe he's afraid of your weights?" Natsu suggested, also perplexed by Tommy current state.

"That's damn right!" Tommy said as he suddenly got up. "I'm actually used to bring an heavy weights. but this is the first time I feel pain. Your boobs are to heavy, Lucy"

"What do you say!?" Lucy said angrily. "Well…um…" Tommy was trying to say something, but Lucy pinching his face.

"Anyways," Natsu said, getting everyone back to the main purpose, and then squishing his face against a window. "Why do we have to sneak in?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucy asked. "Although it's under someone else's request, what we're doing is basically robbery." They then got in a small conversation, Happy and Natsu saying Operation T was better, only for Lucy to shoot it down again. Then saying that she needs to take revenge on him, and will do so by rearranging some of his stuff.

Natsu then melted a small part of the glass in the window, and unlocked it, allowing them to enter the mansion. The room they ended up in was some sort of storage room, and was filled with various things. Happy ended up putting a skull on his head scaring Lucy and Rayna. They then went out into the hall way, planning to check room after room until they found the book. After Natsu and Happy complained, Lucy saying that they can be like ninjas, which got Natsu and Happy excited, and reminded Rayna of one of her brother's costume. But the five maids from earlier soon appeared form the ground. Natsu then quickly knocked all of them unconscious with a flame enshrouded kick while yelling "NINJA!"

"We can't let them find us just yet, nin-nin" Natsu said, his scarf wrapped around his face, holding his hands in a way one would see a ninja hold them.

"You guys are so noisy though…" Lucy commented.  
"Yeah, aren't ninjas supposed to be really quiet?" Pyrus asked. The group then proceeded to hide in one of the rooms, to prevent being found by anyone else. The room they happened to end up in was a library. They started looking through all the books looking for "Daybreak."

"Wow... This guy really likes books" Lucy comments, search in a bookself, then she find a book that caught her eyes "huh?.. He even have entire volume of books that the famous author Lux Sol wrote!" She surprised then continued to search.

Pyrus now is climbing a leader to find the book in upper self. He grabbed a blue book that. "Aha!... A porn magazine!.. Now this officially make him a pervert" Pyrus look at the book pages. "Big brother, stop reading that!" Rayna angrily at him, looking at him from the bottom of the leader.

"I found a fish encyclopedia!" Happy exclaimed.

"I found Horror Novel about a guy hunted by his best friend after he killed him" Tommy exclaimed as title shown to be 'Sinister Tappa'

"And I found another porn book! " Natsu said.

And when Lucy was starting to think that finding the book would take a long while, Natsu just so happen to find it. Right when Natsu was about to burn it, Lucy recognized the author of the book, saying that she has read all of his books except for that one. She then started to plea to Natsu to not burn the book and let her keep it. It was then that the Duke of Everlue erupted from the ground.

"So that's what you guys were after," Everlue said as he came out of the ground. Natsu complained how Lucy took up too much time. "I was wondering what those mages were looking for so frantically, and it was the worthless book." The Fairy Tail Team questioned why he would call the book worthless. But Lucy even more so, wondering why the client would pay so much for a book that Everlue would call worthless.

"S-so can I keep the book then?" Lucy questioned, hopeful that the book wouldn't have to be destroyed.  
"No. Regardless of how worthless it is, the book still belongs to me," Everlue said.

"Why keep something if you think it's worthless? That makes no sense," Rayna commented.  
"What would you know? You're probably just a stupid, illiterate girl" Everlue said, not really caring for what Rayna said as making Pyrus glare at him for insulted his sister.

"Now all we have to do is burn it and we'll be done here," Natsu said, only for Lucy refuse to do it. "Lucy! It's our job!"

"Then at least let me read it!" Lucy said as she sat herself down on the floor, opened the book, and started to read it.

"Here!?" Everyone yelled in surprise.  
"Bull shit! I don't like this! How dare you touch the book that belongs to the Duke of Everlue," Everlue shouted. "Come, Vanish Brothers!" A couple of book shelves started to move away, revealing a hidden passage way.

"It's finally time for business," said the shorter of the two figures. He has head is mostly shaved, with noticeably long, dark hair being present only on the back of it, where it is tied into a braid reaching down below the man's back, with a light ribbon circling the end, taking the form of a tuft. Four distinctive tattoos of kanji adorning his face: his right cheek bears the character for "Right", his left one the character for "Left", the character for "Up" is placed in the center of his forehead, and the one for "Down" on his chin, right below his lower lip. He also has noticeably pointed ears. His attire consists of a light tunic with a high collar, possessing dark stripes on the loose cuffs and flanking the fastener crossing the chest vertically, a pair of mildly loose dark pants, getting tighter in correspondence to his ankles, and traditional, dark Chinese shoes paired with light socks. Hanging on his left bicep, held there by a dark band passing above his right shoulder, is a square dark cloth bearing some sort of mark. In addition, the man carries around an oversized frying pan, possessing a noticeably long handle, on his back, held there by a rope passing over his right shoulder.

"If we get paid without doing any actual work, mama will get mad at us," said the taller of the two. He has long, dark and curly hair, which is arranged in a distinctive hairstyle, with four large, straight tufts jutting upwards on top of his head, getting smaller near their outer edges. His face is squared, with a very prominent, mildly rounded and hooked nose, and his dark eyes are topped by a light bandana covered in spiraling dark motifs, obscuring his forehead and keeping his hair back. His right forearm is covered by similar, sharp and dark tattoos, reaching down to his hand. His outfit is Western in look, consisting of a dark sweatshirt, with slightly puffy sleeves reaching below his elbows, adorned by light, wavy markings on the shoulder and the sleeve areas and bearing three light, diagonal stripes on each side of the torso, simple light pants and light trainers. He also bears a square cloth hanging above his right bicep with the same mark as the other man.

"Good afternoon," said the shorted brother.

"These brats are mages of Fairy Tail?" asked the taller brother.

"Look at the cloth on their arms!" Happy shouted. "They're from that mercenary guild, Southern Wolves!"

"He hired guys like that!?" Natsu said surprisingly.

"Looks like he's too cowardly to fight his own battle," Pyrus said, getting ready to fight as Rayna and Alice go near to Lucy.

Everlue once again did his strange laugh as he then said, "Say what you want, but Southern Wolves are always hungry! Prepare to die!" Everyone was staring at each other, ready to fight at any moment. But Lucy was totally ignoring them, very engrossed in the book she was reading.

"Hey!" everyone yelled out form Lucy just ignoring them.

"What a joke," the shorter Vanish Brother said.

"They claimed to be the mages of Fairy Tail?" the taller brother asked.

"Vanish Brothers! Retrieve the book at once! And kill them!" Everlue ordered them.

"This…. Natsu! Pyrus! Buy me some time!" Lucy shouted, seeming to have noticed something. "This book seems to hold some kind of a secret!" Lucy then ran out of the room with Rayna and Alice following her, confusing everyone that was in there, no one more so than Everlue.

"S-Secret?! I didn't notice when I read it, " Everlue thought to himself. "M-Might it be a treasure map or something?! I've gotta act quickly! " Everlue then started to dive into the ground, saying "Change of plans! I'll get her myself! Vanish Brothers! Obliterate those brats!"

"It's become troublesome," Natsu stated. "Happy, can you go after the girls?"

"The opponent is two 'Southern Wolves'!" Happy exclaimed, "I'll support you!"

"You've seem to have forgotten I was here Happy. Tommy you go too with Happy" Pyrus said, stepping forward, now standing next to Natsu. "I'll help him fight these so called 'wolves'." This comment angered the taller of the two brothers, but the shorter one calmed him down.

"Beat them Pyrus!, Natsu! " Tommy cheered Happy smiles as he then flew off, saying, "Natsu! Pyrus! Be careful!"

"Alright! We'll leave Lucy and the others to you!" Natsu shouted.

"Don't let us down Tommy, Happy, we're counting on you! guys!" Pyrus shouted.  
"Roger!" Tommy salute before he following Happy.

"C'mon! Flame mage!" the shorter brother said. They then explained how they knew what Natsu's magic was, saying they saw him use it through a surveillance crystal. Then explaining the two types of magic, Holder Type, who use some sort of medium for their magic, and Ability Type, who creates things with the magic that flows through their body. "Although…" the brother continued as he looked at Pyrus "We have no idea what kind of magic you use. You don't seem to have any items or weapons on you, so it's probably safe to say you're also an Ability Type"

Pyrus smirked, "Only way to find out is to fight us." as he get to the fighting stances.

"So," Natsu started, putting his hand on fire, "since you know so much about our magic, that means you're prepared to end up charred, right?"

"Unfortunately, allow me to decline, because," the shorted brother said, flipping the giant frying pan off of his back and holding it to his side. "flame mages are the easiest kind of opponent for me. It also seems like the mages of Fairy Tail think that they are the strongest or something."

"It's true that we do hear a lot about you," the taller brother said. "So, we'll approve its status as a mage guild." He and his brother than said that mages were no match for the professional fighter that is a mercenary solider.

"Then why don't you come at me?" Natsu said as be beckoned them to come at him. "Both of you at the same time is fine too."

"Natsu, don't get over confident," Pyrus said as he then smirked. "Plus, I wanna fight them too, This gonna be fun".  
"Brother…they're really looking down on us," the taller brother said.

"Since one of the opponents is a flame mage that I'm good at handling," the shorter brother said, "this should be easy business, don't you think?" He then charged at Natsu, aiming to chop at him with his giant frying pan, only for Natsu to dodge it. The taller brother then grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt and threw him out of the library, through a wall and into the main lobby. Natsu was able to catch himself on the railing, but the other brother tried the same move he tried on Natsu before, only for Natsu to dodge by dropping down to the Everlue statute's tongue, questioning if they should be destroying their employer's house.

The two mercenaries stood on the second floor. Then the shorter brother then asked, "Do you know the weak point of a mage?"

"C-Can't handle transportation!?" Natsu shouted.  
"Eggplant?…" Pyrus mumbled, now standing next to Natsu as he had somehow snuck past the two brothers.

"I-I don't really understand you," the shorter brother said, only hearing what Natsu said, "is that something personal?" He then jumped down to the first floor as he said, "It is the body." This statement really confused Pyrus and Natsu. As he and his brother continued to attack Pyrus and Natsu, he explained how mages primarily focused on training their mind and spirit, leaving their body weak, and how mercenaries always trained their bodies, saying that they were faster and stronger than both of them. Then telling them how they encountered a mage that spent years trying to master a powerful magic, and that they took him out in one hit. "That's how mages are."

"If they don't have their magic, they don't even have the average power of a human being," the taller brother stated. Natsu and Pyrus then got further away from them, Natsu doing backflips and Pyrus doing small backwards jumps.

"If that's true…" Pyrus said.  
"Then why are none of your attacks hitting us?" Natsu asked, standing on one foot and sticking his tongue out at them.  
"I see, the speed you two have seems to be good," the shorter brother said. "You two have trained somewhat."

"Brother…they shouldn't be able to avoid that attack," the taller brother said. The taller brother then jumped up, the shorter one positioning the frying pan parallel to the ground as the taller brother then landed on it.  
"Be confident for now brats! I'll tell you why we're called the 'Vanish Brothers'!" the shorter brother said.

"We vanish. And we make others vanish too."  
"Let's go!" the two brothers said at the same time. "Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack!" The shorter then flung the taller brother into the air, catching Natsu's attention as he looked up at the taller brother.

"If you look up to the heavens," the shorter brother said, attacking Natsu with the broad side of his frying pan. "we attack from the earth!" His attack connected with Natsu, causing him to slide back a bit.  
"And if you look around on earth," the taller brother started to say.

"Hey, don't forget about me now," the taller brother looked up, only to see Pyrus had avoided his brother's attack and was now above him.  
"When did he get up there ?" the brother thought to himself.

"To me you're too slow. Now, have a taste of your own medicine!" Pyrus shouted as he brought both of his hands up above his head. A wind soon formed from his hands, and make look like ball, the ball made out of wind begin to rotate at high speed in his right hand had appeared. The color begin to change from transparent into light blue. _**"Wind Dragon's Small Cyclone Bomb!"** _Pyrus shouted. The sudden appearance of the sphere took the brother off guard, for he was not expecting Pyrus to slammed the ball at him sending him to the floor.  
 _ **"Wind Dragon's Iron Fist!"** _Pyrus shouted as he brought his fist down to the taller Vanish Brother's abdomen, while he still in the ground making a huge crater and shock waves through the mansion. Pyrus jump back and landing on his feet next to Natsu, while his hands on his pockets

The taller brother stood up, holding where he was hit as he said, "Brother…ugh...did you see that.?"  
"Yes, I did," He responded. "He appears to be an Ability Type mage that uses Wind magic."  
"So what? You figured out what my magic is. Not like it's going to change anything," Pyrus said.

"Whoa! That some attacks Pyrus!" Natsu commented on Pyrus's attacks. "Oh well, now just get blown away!" Natsu said as his cheeks starts to puff a bit. _**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**_ A large stream of fire left Natsu's mouth, heading right for the Vanish Brothers.

"Here it comes!" the taller brother yelled, _**"Flame magic!"**_

"This is it," the shorter brother said, positioning the frying pan so that the broad side of it was facing Natsu's flame. But what the two didn't expect was for the frying pan to absorb the fire. "Anti-flame mage use…as well as an ultimate technique! Flame Cooking!" He shouted. "My pan absorbs all the flames," as he was explain what the pan did, he started to flip it around his back, "multiplies it power, and send it right back!" A flame bigger than the one Natsu sent at him was sent towards Natsu and Pyrus, engulfing them both.

"Roasted fairies!" the taller bother shouted. "Perfect for starving wolves!"  
"The stronger your flame is, the more chance that it will ruin your own body," the shorter brother explained, "Good bye."

What the two brothers did not expect to see was Natsu and Pyrus are okay within the fire.  
"What?!" the shorter brother yelled in surprise.  
"The flame doesn't work?!" the taller brother exclaimed. "No…even if he's a flame mage, that can't be…!"

"Didn't you hear us?" Natsu asked.  
"Just because you know our magic, doesn't mean you can beat us," Pyrus said. "So…"  
"Just get blown away!" Natsu yelled as he grabbed both of their heads. _**"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** _Fire then erupted form both of Natsu's arms, sending both of the mercenary brothers behind him.  
"We're not done yet!" Pyrus yelled, having raised his hands that swirl by wind. _**"Wind Dragon's Violent Wing Slash!"**_ He then slammed his hands down onto the ground, sending a wind blast at the two, causing them to be imbedded into a wall, and creating an air explosion that breaking all windows on the mansion.

"Wha…what are these mages…?" the shorter brother asked as he and his brother fell from the wall, landing in a small heap on the ground.

"Now, shall we go look for Lucy and the others" Natsu said as he turned around, put his hands on the back of his head, and started to walk off.

"Sure, they probably needs help by now anyways," Pyrus said as he followed Natsu, dismissing the wind from his hands.

-In the Sewers-

Meanwhile, while Natsu and Pyrus were fitting the Vanish Brothers. Rayna, Alice, Lucy was hiding and Lucy reading "Daybreak," using a special pair of glasses called Wind Reading Glasses. These glasses allow the user to read books at much faster rates, allowing them to quickly finish it.

"What are you tried to find in that book, Lucy? " Rayna asked watching her reading that book "I can't believe this book contain so much secret" Lucy mumbled. "What secret?" Alice confused.

And when she finished reading the book, she came to the decision that instead of burning the book, she should instead deliver it to Kaby.

Before she can do anything, a hand grabbed her wrist. That revealed to be Everlue's hand.

"What have you find?... Tell me the secret in that book!" Everlue demand with creepy smile, Lucy winch in pain by his grasp.

"Oh no... Lucy!" Rayna shouted in worries"  
"Let her go, you bastard!" Alice angrily pointed at Everlue.

"You're really pathetic aren't you?" Lucy said in pain. "You're an enemy to all books lover!"

"Me?.. Enemy of all books lover?..for a cultured person like me." Everlue asked still grasping Lucy's hand. "Someone who likes to collect other people's belongings is not a culture!" Lucy said, then Everlue grasping Lucy's hands more tightly.

"What's it inside, a treasure map? A place for hiding valuable object?.. What secret that inside the book?" Everlue questioned "come on, tell me!"  
"Let her go you jerk!" Rayna shouted preparing her magic. "Don't you dare, kid...otherwise I'll break her hands" Everlue threatened, Rayna deactivated her Magic, since she didn't have a choice.

Lucy give him mocking tongue witch result that Everlue grasping her hands more tightly than before witch make Lucy in pain. "This girl didn't in a good situation!... I meet with Kemu Zaleon to write that book for me!. That's why, every secret in that book belongs to me!" Everlue yelled

Happy then appeared out of nowhere following with Tommy right beside him and kicked Everlue in his face, causing him to let go of Lucy and allowing her to escape. "Happy!...good job!" Lucy smile in relief. Happy flying for a moment before his wings disappear then fall down to the sewer water, making some bobble while he in the water.

"What's with this cat?" Everlue asked, while Tommy and Alice sweatdrop. Rayna now standing beside Lucy to protect her.

"Aam haapii (Im Happy)" Happy said while drowned. Alice then facepalm at his action. "You better get out from that" Tommy stated. "Tiiss wmterrr ims epmesinnmg (this water is refreshing)" he continued to say.

"But that's sewer water" Lucy stated grossly.

"The tables have turned, huh?" Lucy asked with a confident look on her face, having picked up her gate keys. "If you give me this book, I may forgive you. And I really wanted to slap you so badly" pointing her gate keys to Everlue and Rayna nodded.

"Ah ha! Celestial Spirit Magic, huh?" Everlue asked, recognizing that Lucy was holding up a key to a Stellar Spirit. "You're a fan of literature, yet you're using that phrase incorrectly. You should say 'The tables have turned' only when you position has turned from a disadvantage to an advantage." Everlue then proceeded to use his magic, Diver, to go underground, and attack Lucy and Rayna from all direction

"All of things that write in the book is ta story of a stupid adventure about you as a main character, Everlue!" Lucy said angrily at him. "Wait.. what?" Rayna confused that someone using himself as the main character for a book. "What's wrong with that?" Tommy and Happy asked

Everlue agreed that the plot was stupid, but having himself as the main character made the book great, then revealing that he forced Kemu Zaleon to write it. Then saying that he threatened to withdraw Kemu's and his family's citizenships, and how that is what got him to write the book. How he looked Kemu up in a cell for three years in order for him to write the book.

Lucy then started to stomp on his face, Everlue having dived underground and grabbed her by her ankle earlier. She started to yell how Kemu was protecting his family by writing the book. Then saying that Kemu used the last of his magic power to put a spell on the book, a spell that would hide the book's true contents.

"That's why I won't give this book to you! You don't have the right to possess this!" Lucy shouted.

 _ **"Open! Gate of Giant Crab! Cancer!"**_ As Lucy opened the Celestial Spirit gate, a bright light appeared, and when it cleared, a man was standing there. This man has hair that is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's pincers. He is wearing a blue striped shirt and dark long pants with two aquamarine stripes on each side, also wearing boots on his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He is also carrying a pair of scissors, where the holds look like a pair of crab claws. But the most noticeable thing was the six crab legs coming out of his back.

Happy then went on how he thought that Cancer was going to end his sentence with the word "kani" *crab*. But he became very disappointed when at the end of his first sentence, which was asking Lucy what kind of hairstyle she would like, he ended his sentence with "ebi" *shrimp*.

"It's a battle! Finish off that moustache guy!" Lucy shouted, giving Cancer an order.  
"Okay-ebi," Cancer said.

"S-secrets!? There's still something else..? C-Could he have written about the illegal nature of my business!? "

Everlue thought to himself. "Crap! If the book is passed onto a mage inspector from the Council I'm doomed! " He then shouted in anger before bringing out is own gate key, and yelling, _ **"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"**_ Like when Lucy summoned Cancer, a bright light appeared. Lucy, Rayna and the cats were surprised that Everlue also made a contract with a Stellar Spirit. When the light cleared, it was revealed that the giant pink haired maid is Virgo. "Virgo! Retrieve that book at once!" Everlue ordered.

But everyone let out a yell of surprise, for not only had Virgo appeared, but also Natsu and Pyrus, who were holding onto Virgo. Natsu and Pyrus were very confused as to what just happened.  
"How did we…" Natsu started.  
"…end up here?" Pyrus finished.  
"Why are you two with Virgo!?" Everlue shouted.  
"You guys…how…!?" Lucy was trying to say something, but was too baffled to think clearly.  
"How…well she started to move all of the sudden," Natsu said.  
"So we decided to follow her," Pyrus said.

"You mean 'grabbed' her!" Lucy yelled, referring to how Natsu and Pyrus were still holding onto the back of Virgo's uniform. She then said that it should be impossible for a human to pass through the Celestial Spirit world.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.  
"What should we do!?" Pyrus yelled.  
"Virgo! Get rid of all of these nuisances, quick!" Everlue ordered Virgo.  
"Get rid of her!" Lucy and Rayna told Natsu and Pyrus.

"Alright!" Natsu and Pyrus shouted. They then quickly took her out, Natsu hitting one side of her head with a flame enshrouded punch and Pyrus hitting the other side of it after summoning his cyclone bomb. Everlue was surprised how quickly Virgo was taken out.

Lucy took out a whip she had and tied the end of it around Everlue's neck, saying, "You can't escape underneath the ground anymore!" She then threw him up and tossed him over to Cancer and Rayna saying that he should be nothing more than a supporting character in a story. After he landed on the ground, unconscious after Receiving Rayna's Solar Dragon's Iron Fist and Cancer's attack, all his hair fell out. Lucy then let out a sigh of relief, happy that the battle is over but the entire mansion then crumble because Everlue digging ground under it and the place collapse. Pyrus, Rayna, Tommy, Alice, and Lucy were then praised by Happy and Natsu, the two saying that they really were Fairy Tail mages.

-The Client's Mansion-

After the Fairy Tail team left Everlue's mansion, they went straight to Kaby's mansion. When they arrived, Lucy offered the book to Kaby. Kaby was very confused as to why they are trying to give the book to him. Lucy explained that since destroying it shouldn't be too hard, Kaby should destroy it himself.

"Th-Then I'll incinerate it!" Kaby exclaimed, snatching the book from Lucy's hand, saying that he didn't even want to look at the book.

"I can understand why you cannot tolerate the existence of this book," Lucy said, catching Kaby off guard. "It's to protect your father's pride. You are the son of Kemu Zaleon, aren't you?" Lucy asked. This information surprised Natsu, Happy, Tommy, Alice, Rayna, and Pyrus, catching them off guard. "Have you ever read this book?"

"No…I've heard of it from my father, but never read it," Kaby said. Then saying it would be a waste of time to read a piece of garbage like "Daybreak." Natsu asked if he was still going to burn, which Kaby responded that he was. Natsu got enraged by this, saying that since his dad wrote it he should keep it. Kaby then explained what happened when his dad returned home after writing the book, how he had chopped off his hand that he wrote with in front of him, saying he would never write another book. Kemu died soon after, having committed suicide after he told his son that he was thinking of him, then for Kaby to tell him that he has thrown away both his pride as a writer and a father. Kaby then said that he now regrets what he said to his father, that the only way he can make it up to him is by destroying his father's worst book. Kaby had just lit a match and was about to burn it.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted. Then the book started to shine and the letter that spelled "Daybreak" came off of the cover and floated above it. Lucy revealed that Kemu Zaleon's real name was Zekua Melon, and the he had cast a spell onto the book. This surprised everyone and they were surprised even more when they started to rearrange themselves. When they were done, the letter now spelled out "Dear Kaby." "Yes…he cast a spell that shuffled the characters in the book," Lucy explained. "Including the contents, and everything else." As Lucy said this, the book opened and the letters inside of it came out and started to rearrange themselves. Everyone was amazed by this spectacle.

"The reason he quit being a writer, wasn't only because he wrote the worst book in existence," Lucy explained. "But probably because he also wrote the best book in existence. The best book, which contains letters to Kaby." Kaby then remembered what his dad said, that he was always thinking of him. The book then closed, having finished rearranging its letters. "That is what Kemu Zaleon truly wanted to leave behind." Lucy said with a smile.

Kaby was reading through some of the book, thinking about his father. "I never…really…understood him…" Kaby said

"Of course," Lucy said, still smiling. "If you understand how a writer's mind works, you'll lose all pleasure in reading a book."  
"You don't say" Pyrus thought while sweatdrop. Natsu, Happy, and the others were happy with how everything that had happened.  
"Thank you," Kaby said, holding the book to his chest. "I can't burn this book."

"Then we won't need our reward either," Natsu said.  
"Agreed," Happy said. This confused everyone in the room.

"We were asked to 'destroy the book,'" Natsu said. "and we failed to accomplish that."  
"Huh…if you put it like that, I guess you have a point," Pyrus said, thinking over Natsu's explanation.  
Kaby and Lucy started to object to, only for Happy and Natsu to shoot it down. "Let's get going!" Natsu shouted, already leaving. "You should go back too Melon, to your own home."

-Dirt Road-

"I can't believe you!" Lucy shouted. "How could you turn down 2 million Jewels like that!?"  
"If we accept money for something we didn't accomplish, it'll just taint Fairy Tail's name," Natsu explained.

Pyrus nodded as he walked next to Natsu, saying, "Yeah, taking a reward something we didn't do looks kinda bad."

"Agree!" Rayna and the cats said from behind.

They then talked about how Kaby had just borrowed the mansion form a friend. And that Natsu knew by the different smell Kaby had from the house. Pyrus then figured out that the stack of papers that she didn't want them to see back at her place was a book she was writing. Lucy then got really embarrassed, saying that she wasn't that good at writing yet. It seems that Fairy Tail's newest team will have a lot of future adventures together.

-To Be Continue-


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : the 4th chapter and still no review, this story will have a fast update for few chapter, I just need edit the files that posted it. Still need a beta reader though, for improvement. Also thanks to anyone who fav and follow this story.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, It belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm only own the OCs**

 **Warning : slightly OP OCs, contains elements from other anime and franchise, 4th wall break**

* * *

Chapter 4: Fairy Tail's Strongest Team

-Fairy Tail Guild-

One of the newest members of Fairy Tail, Lucy, was looking through the job requests. There was a variety to choose from, from searching for a lost item to exterminating a demon.

"See anything good?" Pyrus said as he and his sister walked up to the request board.

"There are so many types of jobs to choose from, it's kinda hard to choose," Lucy stated.

"How about that one?" Rayna said pointing to one of the jobs.

"I'm not going to go and kill a demon!" Lucy shouted, seeing that Rayna had pointed to a job that involved killing a devil near a volcano. "I'll die!"

Pyrus was cleaning his ear out with his pinky while Rayna covered her ears. "Geez…a simple 'no' would have been fine too you know," Pyrus said. Due being a Dragon Slayer, his senses of hearing is lot stronger than normal human.

"Oh…sorry about that," Lucy said as she laughed a bit nervously.

"Well, if either of you find a job that interests you, just let me know," Mirajane said from behind the bar counter. "Since master's not here right now."

"Huh?" Lucy questioned, now noticing that Makarov was not at his usually seat on the bar counter. "Oh yeah, you're right."

"Where'd the old man go off to?" Pyrus asked.

"He has to attend the regular meeting," Mirajane informed them. "so he'll be out for a short while." She said.

"Regular meeting?" Lucy questioned.

"What's that all about?" Rayna also questioned tilted her head.

"It's a meeting where masters from different provinces come to report about their guilds," Mirajane explained. "It different from the council meeting, but…um…I guess it can be a bit confusing." Mirajane then borrowed an item called a light pen from another guild member called Reedus. With it, she drew in the air the magic council organizational chart, with the main Magic Council on top, Province Guild Master Leagues in the middle, and the individual Guilds at the bottom of it. "Connections between guilds are important," Mirajane said as she put her hands together, spreading her fingers out and only having the tips of them touching. "If you neglect these…" Lucy and Rayna were confused since Mirajane did not finish her sentence.

"People from the darkness will come to get youuuu," Natsu said in a creepy voice with his hand on fire, causing Lucy and Rayna to get really scared and for Pyrus to laugh a bit at Natsu scaring Lucy and his sister. They then got into a small argument about Natsu scaring Lucy.

"But these people from the darkness really do exist," Mirajane said. "We call whatever guild that doesn't belong to the league a 'Dark Guild.'"

"They don't follow the law, so they're scary," Natsu said with his hands behind his head. Happy said aye in agreement as Lucy made a comment on how Natsu will be recruited by them one day.

"Either way, why don't one of you choose a job already?" Natsu asked.

"We chose one without consulting you guys last time," Happy said, flying next to Natsu, "so now it's one of your guys turn to pick."

"I did choose one, but Lucy shot it down right away," Rayna said as her brother nodded.

"Don't joke around!" Lucy said, turning her back to them. "We're splitting up." The Four questioned why she would suggest that. "You wouldn't mind taking in just about any blond girl would you!?" Natsu questioned it at first, and then agreed with her.

"Though, we chose Lucy to be in a team because you're a nice person," Natsu said with a smile.

"But what about us?" Tommy and Alice asked suddenly coming out from nowhere.

"We brought you along because we knew you would be a strong ally!" Happy said to them.

"You guys don't have to force yourself to team up with anyone," Gray said from his seat, smoking a cigarette. "I heard that you two did an excellent job last time. I bet you'll get plenty of recruitment offers." After Gray said this, Loke offered Lucy to make a team with him, only for Lucy to reject it. "You defeated two people from the mercenary guild Southern Wolves and that gorilla-like woman, right? You're really amazing." Gray complimented her.

"That was Natsu and Pyrus," Lucy corrected him.

"It was you bastard!?" Gray asked angrily, grabbing Natsu by his scarf and pulling him face to face with himself.

"Got a problem with it!?" Natsu asked back, just as angry as Gray.

"What do those two have against each other? He doesn't even seem to mind that I did that too," Pyrus commented.

"How am I supposed to know?" Lucy shrugged.

"I think they're just hate each other, Big bro" Rayna replied while little sweat dropping.

Natsu and Gray then got in a small agreement that started after Mirajane pointed out that Gray had taken off his clothes again. While they were fighting, Loke tried to get Lucy to form a team with him again. But when he noticed the Celestial Spirit keys, he immediately got very nervous and changed his mind and ran away from Lucy. But he soon came back and said, "Oh crap, Natsu! Gray!" The two stopped fighting, although still holding each other and about to hit the other person, and looked toward Loke. "Erza is back!" After Loke said this, Natsu and Gray started to freak out a bit, looking almost scared out of their minds.

Everyone turned their attention to the person that had just entered the guild hall. The person is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. Her clothing consisted of an armor top, long sleeve dress shirt, and blue skirt and boots. On her shoulder she is carrying a massive horn that is decorated. This is Erza Scarlet.

"I'm back," Erza said as she placed the horn down onto the floor. "Is master present at the moment?"

"Master's attending the regular meeting," Mirajane informed her.

"E-Erza…what is that humongous thing?" a random guild member asked.

"This?" Erza questioned. "The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon I subdued. It was pretty so I brought it back as a souvenir. Will it be a nuisance?"

"N-No not at all!" the guild member answered.

"Anyway, guys," Erza started to say. "I've heard you been causing trouble again. Even if Master forgives you, I won't."

"Brother, Did you feel that" Rayna said as Pyrus nodded. "Her magical powers are stronger than the others currently on this guild" Pyrus stated.

"W-Who is she?" Lucy asked a bit nervously.

"Erza," Happy answered. "She's really strong." He added.

"How strong is she?" Tommy questioned.

"She able to split a mountain into two with a single kick!" Happy replied casually.

"Wow...Cool!" Tommy and Alice said in awe.

Erza then started to go through several of the guild members, criticizing them on what they were doing wrong. "By the way, are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked after she was done with her short rant. Happy motioned to the two, and instead of fighting, the two were acting like they were great friends.

"Um... Why is Natsu and Gray act like that. Weren't they fighting few seconds ago?" Rayna asked while points at them.

Mirajane explained the reason why Natsu and Gray were so scared of Erza, saying that she beat them up. Natsu after picking a fight with her and Gray for walking around naked.

"I'm happy to see that both of you are doing great," Erza said. "I actually have a favor to ask both of you. I heard something troubling at work. Usually I would consult Master about this, but I regard this matter urgent, so I need your help. You'll come with me right?" This question not only took Natsu and Gray off guard, but the entire guild was struck into silence. Until everyone heard a little whistle.

"Wow, this thing is gigantic. I've faced my fair share of giant monsters, and the guy this must have come off from an Dread Horned demon. I thought they're extinct about four years ago" Pyrus commented, the whistle coming from him. He is currently standing near the decorated demon horn.

Erza turned her attention to Pyrus as she asked, "Yes thats right, and who would you be? how do know the name of that Demon?."

"I am the one who will become the last hope, the envoy from stars...Pyrus Astoria!" Pyrus said with his signature pose, turning to her. "I'm kinda new to Fairy Tail." Unlike everyone else that talked to Erza, Pyrus was addressing her like he would anyone else.

"What a awesome Introduction!" Erza thought in shock. But then regain her composure "You said you've also faced giant monsters, what kind?" Erza asked with small smirk on her face.

"Let's see…," Pyrus said, "a Cerberus, a kraken, a nine headed Hydra, a giant troll queen..."

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"a phoenix, a golem, and so many other things," Pyrus said while put his hand on back of his head.

"And don't forget about giant serpent of water" Rayna added.

"Oh yeah that too... And I also known as the Blue Storm.." Pyrus continued.

"WHAAAAAAT!... " The guild's members shouted in surprise.

"What's the deal about the Blue Storm anyway?" Lucy asked to herself.

"He's a mage that appear about one year ago. Many towns and villages he had been saved that making some of the quest in the guild was cancelled, His name is unknown though, but...the people said he have Blue hair and using azure blue coloured wind magic" Mirajabe explained to her. Lucy the remembering what color of wind did the boy use during Everlue mission was a transparent blue wind.

"Hm…" Erza said as she held her chin, in deep thought. Then saying, "Okay, I've made my decision." This caught the attention of everyone in the guild hall. "If what you say is true, then you too must be very strong. You shall join Natsu, Gray, and myself for this job. Understood?

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass," Pyrus said. This caused everyone in the guild to freak out a bit, jumping back in fear.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Erza asked.

"It just doesn't interest me really," Pyrus answered, still completely calm.

"Umm... Big brother, I think.. " Rayna said feeling scared but before she finished. Natsu then came up from behind Pyrus and clapped him around his shoulder. "Pyrus doesn't know what he's saying, of course he'll join us, right Gray?" Natsu said, although somewhat nervously.

"Yeah," Gray said, just as nervous as Natsu, taking Pyrus's other side and clapping his other shoulder. "If you want him to go he'll go."  
"Don't I get a say in this?... I said I don't want to come." Pyrus asked.

"That's good to hear, I'll meet you three tomorrow at the train station," Erza said, ignoring what Pyrus had said. "I'll tell you about the details on the way." She then started to walk off.

"Erza…Natsu…Gray…and even Pyrus?" Mirajane said. "I never imagined this, but it may very well be the strongest team in Fairy Tail." This comment surprised Lucy, as Mirajane was even shaking a bit.

"You think so? " Rayna replied as thinking about what her brother will do. She know the he can take care of himself, but due him always holding back a lot of his power, She couldn't help to worry about him.

-The Next Day: Magnolia Train Station-

"I-Impossible," Gray said. "It's annoying enough to be with him, and now I'll have to be around Erza too!?" Gray shouted as he pointed at Natsu.

"This team is impossible!" Natsu shouted, pointing back at Gray. "Besides, I didn't want to go!" Natsu then saw Lucy and put his vest and scarf on her. "You're Natsu from now on."

"Not possible," Lucy said.  
"Aye," Happy said in agreement while Tommy chuckled.

Pyrus was also there, standing against one of the pillars. "I was just planning on skipping out. But since you guys dragged me here against my will, guess I might as well join you now." Pyrus said annoyingly.

As he wants to prepare breakfast for him and his sister along with their cats in his home earlier. Natsu and Gray come to his house and dragging him and Tommy to the train station while leaving Rayna and Alice alone in the house. Good thing that he already tell her to stay at the guild and don't do any jobs while he was away.

"Still don't see why she wanted me to come though, Natsu and Gray should have been enough." Pyrus said with his arm crossed. "Maybe, but why does that monster Erza need our help?" Natsu asked.

"How would I know?" Gray asked. "Besides, if she does need 'help,' I alone would be sufficient."

"Then why don't you go by yourself?!" Natsu asked, starting to fight with Gray. "I don't want to go!"

"Fine, then don't go!" Gray shouted back. "Get yourself killed by Erza afterwards!"

"Can I go then?" Pyrus asked as rise his hand. "NO!" Both Natsu and Gray yelled, looking at Pyrus, taking a brief pause from their fight then immediately continuing.

"You two are just causing trouble, so just shut up!" Lucy yelled. "Geez! Why can't you get along with each other?"

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and looked towards Lucy. Natsu then asked, "Why are you here anyways?"  
"Mira asked me to!" Lucy shouted. "I'm only coming because Mira asked me to."

"But you really wanted to come along, didn't you?" Happy asked.  
"Yeah, because you will be lonely without them around" Tommy added.

"No way!" Lucy yelled in response. She then realized something as she asked, "Wait, if they needed someone as a mediator, why not you guys or Pyrus?" She then realized something else and said, "Oh…pity on you. Mira forgot about your existence and that Pyrus was going with them." She said to Happy. "Aye," Happy responded.

Natsu and Gray then got into a small, pointless agreement. Lucy then thought of something and said, "Erza, this way!"

After hearing this, Natsu and Gray's attitudes did a 180. They threw their arm around the others shoulder. "Let's be nice to each other!" Gray shouted.

"Aye, aye sir!" Natsu agreed.

"This is too funny!" Lucy shouted as she and Pyrus started to laugh a lot.

"You tricked us!" Natsu and Gray shouted at Lucy.

"Maybe you guys really do along after all," Lucy said, still giggling a bit and Tommy holding his mouth form laughter.

"Trick or not, it was still really funny," Pyrus said, trying to get his laughter under control.

"Aye/Roger," Happy and Tommy agreed.

Soon after Erza arrived. "Sorry," she said, "did I make you wait?" Behind her, she was dragging a cart and it was full of luggage. The suitcases actually had to be tied down because of how many there were.

"Too much luggage!" Lucy shouted in response to seeing it.

"What kind of person brings that much stuff on a mission?" Pyrus asked while Tommy looked at him blankly "Oh..that was me" he laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head. Remembering he bring many things inside his pocket dimension.

Erza then took notice of Lucy after she yelled her comment. She then asked, "You were in Fairy Tail yesterday, right?"

"I'm a new member, Lucy," Lucy said as she bowed a bit. "Mira asked me to tag along. I'll try to be useful."

"I'm Erza, nice to meet you," Erza said, returning the greeting. "I see…so you're the girl that the people of the guild were talking about. I heard you defeated a mercenary and gorilla, you're very promising."  
"That was Natsu and Pyrus," Lucy said, deflating a bit. "And those facts are slightly Rayna the one who defeat the gorilla."

"Who's Rayna?" Erza asked. "Umm... Pyrus's younger sister" Lucy answered.

"Hmm...This mission might be a bit risky," Erza informed Lucy, "but seeing how well you did on the last job, I think you'll be okay." This bit of information surprised Lucy a lot, she even shouted in fright.

"I don't know what our task is this time, but I'll go with you," Natsu said. "under one condition."

"Condition?" Erza questioned.

"I-Idiot!" Gray shouted at Natsu, then turning to Erza and saying, "I…I would work for free if it were for you Erza."

Erza was looking right into Natsu's eyes, who was looking right back at her, as she said, "Say it."

"Even though I want to fight you Erza," Natsu said as he then turned to Pyrus, grinning a bit, "I wanna fight Pyrus first." This caught everyone's attention, also surprising them and Pyrus spitting the healing potion for his motion sickness.

"Fight me?" Pyrus asked while cleaning his mouth. "Why would you wanna do that?"

"Because You're a Dragon Slayer just like me, and you decline my challenge before," Natsu said, still grinning. "And you helped me take down those guys on our mission. And you've said you've taken down some really strong monsters. I wanna see how strong you are for myself."

"Well Pyrus," Erza said, "what is your answer?"

Pyrus smiled as he stood up straight and went up to Natsu, holding his hand up to him, "You got yourself a deal, Natsu."

Natsu's grin grew wider as he took Pyrus's hand in his, then saying, "We'll fight when we're done with this job."

Erza smiled as she said, "You've really grown up Natsu."

Natsu then let go of Pyrus's hand and roared, putting his head on fire again as he yelled, "I'm in! Let's do this!" But when they got onto the train Natsu immediately succumbed to his motion sickness.

"You're so hopeless Natsu," Gray said from his spot next to Natsu. "Go sit somewhere else if you're going to be annoying. Even better, don't ride the train, just run."

"I just hope he doesn't throw up on me," Pyrus said from the other side of Natsu.

Erza sighed as she then said, "There's no other way, come sit next to me." As she said this she patted the spot next to her. Lucy moved out of the way to make room for Natsu. After Natsu sat down, Erza quickly punched him in his stomach, effectively knocking him out. "That should ease him a little."

"That…That looked like it hurt…a lot," Pyrus said, holding his own stomach. "Good thing I drink that potion, otherwise I will end up like Natsu there" Pyrus thought.

"Now that I think about it," Lucy said, "I've never seen any other magic than Natsu or Pyrus's in Fairy Tail. What kind of magic do you use Erza?"

"Erza's magic is beautiful," Happy said. "Plenty of blood comes out in the end. Her opponent's blood."

"How is that beautiful?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah," Pyrus and Tommy agreed. "I don't really see how making someone bleed is beautiful."

"It's nothing special," Erza commented. "I think Gray's magic is more beautiful."

"It is?" Gray questioned. He then laid one hand flat, parallel to the ground, and put his other hand into a fist and put it onto his palm. The six conscious members of Fairy Tail felt a cold breeze pass by them. When he lifted his hand back up, an ice version of the Fairy Tail emblem was in his hand. Lucy and Tommy were really amazed by this as Gray explained it was Ice Magic.

Lucy then came to a sudden realization. "Ice." she said as she pointed to Gray. She then pointed at Natsu, saying "Fire! No wonder you two don't get along."

"As crazy as that sounds, it actually makes some sense, but aren't wind and fire also crushing each other" Pyrus said.

"Is that so, so you're the wind dragon slayer then? I heard about you from the guild and I think it was a right choice to pick you up for this mission" Erza questioned as Pyrus nodded.

"Who cares about that?" Gray asked as he turned away from them. "Anyway, let's get ready Erza. What's going on? You asking for help doesn't happen that often."

"Yeah, let me explain," Erza said. "I was on my way back from work when I stopped a bar in Onibas, where mages gather. Some folks there caught my attention."

-Flashback-

"Where's my booze?!" yelled one of the bar patrons, catching everyone's attention. It was man with a square-shaped face and dark hair, which is arranged on the front in a flat tuft going upwards. On his face are distinctive whiskers-like things, with each cheek bearing three of them. He dons simple attire consisting of a zipped, brownish jacket with a large collar over a dark shirt, dark pants and simple shoes. "Why are you so slow?!"

"Byard, don't get so angry," said one of man's friends, a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin and has dark lines circling his eyes. He is wearing a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes, and simple pants and shoes.

"Rayule, I cannot be irritated by this!" Byard yelled, using magic to transfer the beer from the mug the waitress was holding to the mug he was holding. "We finally found the hidden Lullaby, but it was all sealed up! How'd they do that?! We can't break the seal at all!"

"Idiot!" yelled the other man. "You're too loud."

"Yep," said another one of Byard's companions, a short, hunched and fat man with strange features, like he doesn't seem to have a visible nose, and possesses very large lips, with his face on the whole resembling that of a fish. His hair is green and points upwards in many rounded curved spikes. His attire consists of a crimson jacket with lighter edges and a high collar, held closed right under it but otherwise being left open, over a light shirt, which, being quite short reveals much of his stomach, and loose, military-spotted pants that was held up by a simple belt and tucked inside boots. He also has a massive necklace around his neck, consisting of several, very large metal discs connected by a rope "Noisy."

"Shit!" Byard yelled, realizing how loud he is being.

"It's not like we can break the seal, even with more people. I'll take care of the rest, so you guys go on and head back to the guild," said the last member of the group, a man of average height with black hair that looks like a pineapple's top. He was wearing a white jacket with green edges and light pants some simple shoes. "Please let Erigor know I will definitely come back with the Lullaby in three days."

"Good job Kageyama!"

-Flashback end-

"Lullaby?" Gray asked.

"The Lullaby, is that some sort of magic that can but people to sleep?" Lucy questioned.

"Sure sounds like it" Pyrus said.

"I don't know, but since it's sealed it probably contains some powerful magic," Erza said.

"I don't get it, so you came across some folks who wanted to break the seal of some unknown magic," said Gray. "Maybe that's all it was, their job. Nothing special."

"Yeah, that's what I told myself too and didn't give it anymore thought," Erza said, now gaining a very serious expression. "Until I remembered the name Erigor. The ace of the mage guild Eisenwald, Grim Reaper Erigor."

"Grim reaper!?" Lucy shouted in surprise.  
"What's the deal with the Grim reaper title?" Tommy asked.  
"It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking up assassination requests," Erza informed them. "The Council prohibits mages from taking assassination requests, but Eisenwald chose money. So then, six years ago, the guild was ousted from the mage guild league and is now categorized as a Dark Guild." As she finished saying this, the group started to get off of the train and entered a train station.

"Dark Guild!?" Lucy shouted in fright.

Pyrus then gained a very serious expression. "You could have mentioned that early."

"Is that a problem?" Erza asked.

"No, but it would have been nice to know what we're going up against," Pyrus responded.

"I didn't have enough time to explain the situation yesterday," Erza said. "I thought it would be best to explain on the way."

Pyrus sighed, and then said, "I guess that's fine, not like that hasn't happened to me before anyways."

"Wait, you said they were ousted, but didn't they get punished?" Lucy asked.

"They were. Eisenwald's master was arrested and the guild was ordered to disband themselves," Erza informed them. "Though most of the Dark Guilds keep functioning regardless and ignore the order."

Lucy then tried to leave and go back to Magnolia, but the train was already leaving. Erza then said, "It was a blunder on my part, if only I remembered the name Erigor back then at the bar. I would have put them all in a blood offering." This comment really sacred Lucy, especially the way she said it.

"Right, if it were just the guys at the scene, you probably could handle them all by yourself Erza," Gray said. "But when it's the entire guild…"

"Gray has a point there," Pyrus said. "Facing so many strong people at once is just asking for it."

"They got hold of this magic called Lullaby and are plotting something. I judged we cannot over look this matter," Erza said. "We'll match into Eisenwald."

"Sounds interesting," Gray said with a smirk.  
Pyrus smirked as well, saying, "I'm always one for an attacking the enemy head on." Lucy then said that she regretted coming along.

"And do you know where Eisenwald is?" Gray asked.

"We came to this town to find out about that," Erza answered.

"Sounds like a good place to start," Pyrus commented.

Lucy then stopped and looked around a bit, realizing something. Then yelling, "Natsu's not here!" Everyone looked at her nervously.

"…How in the world did we not notice that until now?" Pyrus questioned.

-Later-

"I was too focused on talking and left Natsu on the train! He's no good at dealing with transportation either!" Erza yelled, turning away from the others. "It's all my fault! Hit me will you!?"

"There, there, calm down," Lucy said, trying to get Erza to calm down.

"Well, if that's what you want," Pyrus said begin to cracking his knuckle.

"You're not helping, Pyrus!" Lucy said.

"So that's what's going on!" Erza said to a train conductor. "I'll stop the train!"

"Wh-What's going on?" the conductor asked, confused to what Erza was trying to explain.

"People in Fairy Tail are very similar, aren't they?" Lucy asked.

"Hey! I'm normal," Gray said, Lucy then questioning how a guy that removes his own clothing is normal.

"Please don't categorize me with them, I'm just as new to Fairy Tail as you are," Pyrus said.

"Maybe, but you say some crazy things sometimes," Lucy said.

"Hey, what about me?" Tommy asked but been ignored.

"It's for the sake of our comrade," Erza explained to the conductor. "Please understand."

"Stop talking nonsense!" The conductor yelled at Ezra. "We can't stop the train for just one person who didn't manage to get off!"

Erza then noticed a lever behind the conductor that was labeled "Emergence Stop Signal." "Happy," Erza said, signaling Happy to pull the lever.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled as he flew to the lever and pulled it downwards. This caused some bells to go off and for lights that are beside the track to light up.

"Let's go after Natsu!" Erza said, then turning to some random people and asking them to take her luggage to a hotel called "Hotel Chili," confusing the people a lot.

"It's…become such a mess…" Lucy complained.

"Indeed," Gray agreed. Only for Lucy to point out that he has taken off his clothes.

The group then rented a four wheeled vehicle that was powered by the driver's magic energy. With this mode of transportation, the group started to chase after the train by following the tracks.

-With Natsu-

"You're from Fairy Tails, an official guild? How I envy you!" For Kageyama, he'd managed to successfully retrieve the flute Lullaby and managed to reach the train on time before it left. But on the train, he spot mages from Fairy Tails. All he could do was watch them from a safe distance until the trains stop, allowing them to get off—saved for a motion-sick Natsu Dragneel.

"I heard a lot stories about Fairy Tails," said Kageyama while smiling. "That babe Mirajane was famous, huh? She appears in magazines every now and again. She's very beautiful…I wonder why she retired since she still very young."

Natsu didn't reply as he was too weak to speak.  
"That blonde I saw in your group... I don't think I know her" Kageyama continue. "She must be a new member for your Guild, yet she looks very cute from my point of view."  
Again Natsu didn't say anything.

"Although I 'm sure other Guilds had cute girls," Kageyama carries on. 'You guys take the crown!"

When Natsu continues to ignore him, Kageyama raise his foot and kick Natsu's face as he says "But to be very honest, it makes me sick that we Dark Guilds get discriminated by jerks like you, especially Fairy Tail flies!"

Natsu finally awakes with Kageyama calling Fairy Tail flies.

"What did you just say?" Natsu angrily asked in a weakened tone.

"So you finally answer huh?" Kageyama mocked Natsu. "I'm saying is that you Fairy Tail jerks are nothing but selfish upstarts just hey public attention while we Dark Guilds had suffered. To me and my friends, we called you Fairy Tails mages flies that needs to be swat

Kageyama mockingly laughs at Natsu, Natsu started stands up and tries to use his Magic but fails since the train is still moving.

Kageyama laughs at Natsu and attacks using his Shadow Magic to conduct a spell called Knuckle Shadow to hit Natsu on the face. As he continues to laugh it was without warning the train suddenly stop.

Kageyama's bag falls to the floor sending all the contents flying everywhere, one of which is a flute with a skull that has three eyes, which Natsu takes notice of.

"So you saw it, didn't you?" Kageyama said, now looking serious and edgy.

"Don't give me that!" Natsu said, now fired up now that the train stops. "That was a heck of a job you just did on me!"

"Huh?" Kageyama reacted with confusion.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_  
Natsu suddenly attacked without warning, striking Kageyama so hard it send shim flying across the room of the train.

"If you looked down on me and my Guild members as Flies," Natsu counters with strong words. "Then that is my Fly punch!"

Suddenly, the conductor announces that the emergency brake was based on a false report and that the train will depart shortly. Hearing the conductor's announcement, Natsu begin to panic as the last he wanted was to suffer anymore vehicle sickness.

"You bastard!" Kageyama snarled at Natsu while rubbing his bruise face. "You're going pay for picking a fight with the Eisenwald!"

"Don't think you're off the hook!" Natsu warned Kageyama as gets ready to jump out of the train through the window. "I going to remembered your when the next time we meet!"

As Natsu jumps out of the train window and sees Erza, Lucy and Gray riding a Magic Four Wheel Drive. Pyrus was flying in the air, above them.

As he jumps, Natsu accidentally collide against Gray, their foreheads crashing into each other, forcing them to fall into the ground.

"Watch where you going you idiotic flamebrain!" Gray yells at Natsu, while rubbing his bruise forehead.

"I'm suffering from the amnesia of shock!" Natsu replied, pretending he didn't care. "Who the heck are you?"

"Hey Natsu, are you ok!" Pyrus asked as he landed on the ground near. "Erza completely forgot about you!"

"I'm sorry Natsu!" Erza apologizes, hugging him. "I didn't mean to leave you behind on that train!"

"Well you should be!" Natsu angrily reacted. "You know how I feel about moving vehicles! That creep who can control the shadows and carrying a skull capped flute attacked me while I was in that weaken state!"

The moment Natsu said that it causes both Erza, Pyrus, Lucy and Gray to be dumbstruck with shock, as the very mention of the words creep who can control shadows from mad them realizes what he was talking about.  
"You absolute fool!" Erza angrily yelled as she slaps Natsu very hard on the face.

"Ow!" Natsu wined, rubbing the side of his face. "What was that for?"  
"That man that you encounter in the train was Kageyama, a member of the Eisenwald the Dark Guild," Erza snapped at Natsu. "He's one of the guy we been chasing after…and thank to your stupidity you let him get away."

-Kunugi Station-

Meanwhile at Kunugi Station, Eisenwald is taking over the station. Leading the Dark Guild was Erigor, the infamously known Grim Reaper.

Erigor is an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair and dark eyes. His outfit of clothing seems to reflect a Shinigami and he was carrying a giant scythe as his signature weapon.

Behind Erigor were other top members of the Eisenwald. The first one was Rayule. The second one was Byard, Another known face was Karacka, a short, hunched and fat man with strange features: he doesn't seem to have a visible nose, and possesses very large lips, with his face on the whole resembling that of a fish.

"Here it is boss," said Kageyama. "The Lullaby flute as I promised."

"Excellent work Kageyama," Erigor thanked Kageyama. "Who would had guess that wew would get our hands on an object of forbidden magic, don't you agreed boys?"

"Yeah!" all the Eisenwald members shouted in agreement.

"I knew Kage wouldn't let us down!" said Byard.

"With the flute in our hands that means our plans are complete!" said Rayule

"We may have a problem," said Kageyama, who looked nervous. " Some Fairy Tail Mages maybe be on to our plans. On the train i encountered some Fairy Tail Mage"

"Fairy Tails?" Erigor says, not lookign happy. "Did you be any chance made them suspicious enough is to give them a reason to noisy in out plans?"

Before Kageyama could answer, Erigor used his giant scythe from his back, augment by his Wind Magic, to send two rapid strikes he removed two very small sections of Kageyama's ears who growled in pain as a trickle of blood ran from each small wound.

"The last thing we need is files messing up our plans" snarled the Death God "The plan will go ahead and we'll have a surprise for them waiting at the next station, let's go and get this done"

All the member of the Eisenwald cheer in confidence, thinking nothing could stand in their way

-With Team Natsu-

The team races towards the town of Oshibana with Erza pushing the magic four-wheeler at top speed. Natsu was groaning once again from the motion sickness, although Pyrus was flying in the air, keep up with Erza's fast driving.

"Natsu mention that Kageyama was carrying a skull capped flute," said Lucy. "I think Kageyama has the Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Natsu repeated holding his mouth a. "What's that?"

"Lullaby is one of Zeref's evil creations from the Books of Zeref, a Living Magic spell," she explained. "The flute was once just a tool for "murder by curse" at first, which means that it curses the target and causes them to die."

"You mean to tell me that Eisenwald has in their possession a flute capable of putting a death curse on everyone who hears its melody?" Gray retorted.

"That's not good," said Pyrus, looking worry. "My dad often told me how powerful and dangerous a wizard like Zeref is and how dangerous his items that he left behind across the world."

"Which we need to hurry before those villains had the chance to use the flute!" Erza said as she increases the speed of the vehicle.

Racing towards Oshibana, the town that they were sure to be Eisenwald's next stop, they arrived at the Railway Station of Oshibana Town. Erza slammed on the brakes of the magical vehicle which skidded to a stop outside the station, Pyrus landing on the ground, Gray slid from the roof as Lucy and Natsu, who was slowly shaking off the remnants of motion sickness, exist the rear.

The station was in terrible ruins with over dozens of Rune Knights, the Council police force, were brutally beaten and unconscious on it's steps. The team rushed into the station with Pyrus and Erza taking the lead, as they navigation the vast train station they soon came to it's inner most part where the entire Eisenwald Guild was waiting for them.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise, Fairies that seem to of lost their way" mocked Erigor having noticed the Fairy Tail Mages arrive.

"What do you plan to do with Lullaby?"Erza demanded as she kept a careful watch on the other dark guild members.

"I'm planning on playing the song of Lullaby through this stations PA system," Erigor laughed. "I'm going to destroy this wretched town for those that reside have lost their rights to continue living."

"We will stop you, that song will never be heard by anyone" snarled Natsu.

Erigor laughed once again "You can try little Fairies but you will lose," Erigor sneered. "Eisenwald destroy them, wipe them from existence"

After giving out an order, Erigor activated his Wind Magic and flew out a nearby open window escaping.

"Die Fly," Kageyama screamed as he launch a Shadow Attack towards Lucy. However Natsu now having full recovered from the effect of motion sickness recognized Kageyama's voice from the train, the Fire Dragon Slayer moved at speed as she stood in front of Lucy and batted the shadow's away with fire encased fist's.

"Natsu! Gray! We need to put a stop to Erigor's plans now!" Erza begin giving out orders "I want both of you to go after him before he can used that Flute."

"But why do I had work with this idiot?" Gray complained. "I can take on Kageyama on my own!"  
"Pleases," Natsu sneered at Gray. "If anyone going to take down Kageyama, it's going to be me!"

"Yeah right!" Gray scorn Natsu.

"Are you two listening to a word I'm saying?" Erza reacted with irritated tone.

"Of course! Of course!" Both Natsu and Gray quickly reacted in their best-friends-forever façade as they went after Erigor.

"Don't let those two get away!" Byard ordered. "We can't have them interfere with Erigor's plans!"

"I'll take that flaming punk!" Kageyama shouted as he used his Shadow magic to teleport himself. "I owe him for the bruise he gave me back on the train.

"Then I guess I deal with the other one as well!" said Rayule as he also left.

Meanwhile, Lucy, Happy, Pyrus, Tommy and Erza were left alone to deal with the army of Dark Guild members. Yet the assembled members of Eisenwald laughed as they stared down on the group. The boy only stare them calmly with his hands on his pocket

"Hahaha, the red head's pretty cute" mocked one of the Eisenwald members.  
"Nah, I'll have the sexy blond girl at the back" said another.  
"Fairy Tail mages are cute" said a third.

"That's enough, if you all continue to insult Fairy Tail then I can guarantee that none of you will live to see tomorrow" snarled Erza as she extended her hand as one of her winged swords appeared in hand much to Lucy's surprise.

"If I were you guys, you better not make Erza mad!" Pyrus warned the Eisenwald mages. "And believe me you won't like Erza when she's mad"

"Shut punk, as if you think you can scare us!" Byard mocked Pyrus. "Of the files you got to be the weakest of the bunch. So we had any trouble swapping you!"

"Swapping me?" Pyrus slowly repeated Byard's words. "Weakest of the bunch?"

From the tone in voice it seems he took as a slight. Pyrus look at the Eisenwald mages for a moment before he turn to Erza and says "Erza, why don't you go after Erigor. I'll deal with these guys by myself..."

"No Pyrus, you can't fight them all by yourself!" Erza told them. "There too many of you to fight them all by yourself."

"Don't worry," Pyrus replied. "I already sense the magical level from these guys. They're not enough to be a serious threat, despite over hundreds of them. And beside, you need save your energy for Erigor. He's the only one who the strongest of our opponents."

Erza knew Pyrus had a point. Although she sends Natsu and Gray after Erigor, she also knew that the other Dark Mages, Kageyama and Rayule will catch up them first. The important objective was to make sure Erigor doesn't used that flute.

"OK then, but be careful!" Erza advice him.  
As soon as Erza left Pyrus says to Lucy, Tommy and Happy "Hey guys! can you guys keep a safe distance. I'll deal with these bunch myself!"

"Are you sure Pyrus?" Lucy asked, looking concern. Although she knows Pyrus was very strong, she didn't think he can handle so many Eisenwald mages by himself!

"Don't worry. Pyrus can handle them, Lucy" said Tommy perched on Lucy's shoulder. "Pyrus already defeated guys more than this. You guys just don't know his true strength, in fact. all battle you see from him before, he even didn't use 5% of his power.

"Not even 5%" Lucy and Happy yelled in surprise "Just, how strong is he" Lucy thought.

Yet all the Eisenwald members laughed at Pyrus.  
"Can you believe this punk!" Byard laughed. "He thinks he can take us on?"

"I heard the name Erza before," said Karacka. "She's Fairy Tails' strongest mage, known as Titania. With her gone, I'm sure we can beat these guys!"

"I say we get rid of the kid fast!" said one of the Eisenwald mages. "I want have fun with that blonde fly chock!"  
"I handle this punk by myself boys!" Byard arrogantly declared. "It will one take about 5 seconds!"

Byard attempts to use his Light Magic on Pyrus, intended blast the young boy away. However, Pyrus used his magic first.

 _ **"Wind Dragon's ...!"**_ Pyrus grip his hand tightly. Quickly ensconced with wind that activation the powers of his Wind Dragon Magic, Pyrus instant vanished in thin air and appear right before Byard in a blink of an eye. Before Byard reacted, _ **"...Iron Fist!"**_ Pyrus smashes his fist against the Dark Mage's face, sending him toward the wall, making a large hole and knocking him out. His face is very horrible that they almost can't recognize him anymore.

"BYARD!" the Eisenwald mages cried out in horror.

"I don't believe it!" Karacka thought with a shocking look on his face. "He beat Byard with just one punch!"

Meanwhile, both Lucy and Happy were shocked of how fast Pyrus was, and how strong his punch was in knocking out Byard.

"I guess there is nothing to worry about," Lucy thought.

"It only took me 1 second to beat this guy!" Pyrus told the rest of the Eisenwald mages. "60 seconds…I think It will take me 60 seconds to beat the rest of you clowns!"

This respond had causes some of the Eisenwald mages to acted more seriously.

"Don't underestimate us punk!" snarled one of the Eisenwald as he seriously got his magic ready for action.

"Yeah!" said another Eisenwald mage. "You're still outnumber, 120 to 1."

"Well.. We Just see about that" Pyrus smirked, The dark guild didn't move at all.

"What's the matter with you all!?... Come on attack him!" Half of the Eisenwald members charged at him. Pyrus just stood there while wind surrounding him. Pointed his hand at them, _**"Wind Dragon's Wind Blades"**_ as blade made out of wind strike at them, leaving some of them defeated with many cuts and torn up clothes.

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Violent Wing Slash"**_ Pyrus rushed at them, slashing 20 of the members and then quickly disappear from the spot and attack the other members. He bypass others members while attack them at incredible speed that sent them flying. . He Dodge a sword from someone and punch the man in his face sending him to the wall.

Pyrus rushed at other enemy and do a spinning kick at him, than launched himself towards another man and punched his abdomen sending him towards his comrade make them fall to the ground.

"You bastard! " Yelled a man while using his magic towards Pyrus but he easily block it and strike him on his face.

"Charge!" Forty more members of Eisenwald rushed at him. The first man was about to punch him in the face but Pyrus easily dodge it by lean aside and chopped the man's neck. The second and third man using their magic at him , Pyrus side stepped to Dodge them as he using his incredible speed to kick them from behind and tackling the third man's leg.

The boy find himself surrounded by them, with their magic and magic items ready to strike the boy. At the moment they attack him in the same time, Pyurs activates a dome made out of wind. All the Eisenwald remaining members tried to breakthrough the wind dome, but their efforts are in vain.

Pyrus even let a small yawn as he gazing them in boredom. He deactivated his wind dome while his eyes closed, as the Eisenwald see this as opportunity, they quickly strike him.

But before they could touch him, "HAA!" Pyrus opened his eyes following with a strong shout, that making strong wind blows causing the Eisenwald members flying.

He turn his gaze at remaining members and quickly rushed at them _**"Wind Dragon's Violent Wing Slash"**_ He passed through them making them flying then hit the wall.

He see someone behind him and strike the man using his elbow. Two other members in front of him as he dodged their swords and sending a kick at of the man making him unconscious. All the remaining members surrounding him as he build up his magic .

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Gale Force Wall!"** _suddenly a strong tornado surrounding him making the Eisenwald members flying. The tornado was spinning at incredible speed, that begin to blow them all away, it destroy any obstacles.

Some of them still standing as he begin to float above them. Raising his hand as wind begin to spinning at high speed making a sphere of wind. _**"Wind Dragon's Small Cyclone Bomb!"** _He throw it at them making a giant explosion of wind begin to shredded them because of small wind blades that created by the sphere.

"Aaaaaakkkkhhhhhh!"

"ghh... waaaakkhhh!" some of the members screaming because was hit by the attack.

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Wind Blades"** _as making another blades of wind, the attack launched at them. But to everyone's surprise, the attacks go through them making the confused by this as their hair was cut down and making them bold,

"Waaaaa... My hair!" "My cool and awesome hair!"  
"what have you done, kid!?"  
some of the crying over as they lost their hair.

"We can't defeat him! "  
"he's a monster"  
"Retreat! "  
"please forgive us!" The Eisenwald members begin to run away from the station as a few still holding their heads while running.

Pyrus swing his hand making a strong gust of wind and tornado making the Eisenwald flying because of the wind. They begin to spinning within the tornado that Pyrus created.

When the area was cleared. All members of Eisenwald Laying on the ground badly hurt. Torn up clothes ,heavily injured with many cuts on their body, and eyes spinning. Nobody was moving while the entire area was really destroyed.

As Pyrus making the wind disappear,he looked at his surrounding before looking at Lucy and the cats

"Incredible!... He able to defeat them all by himself!" Lucy exclaimed. Awestruck by Pyrus demonstrate his power.

"I told you didn't I. Pyrus is really strong!" Tommy said

"You guys okay?" Pyrus asked them. "Yes. We're fine" Lucy reply at his question. As few moments later, Erza come back from chased Erigor.

"Pyrus!, can you eat wind!?" Erza asked

"well yeah... Since I'm a wind dragon slayer, of course I do" Pyrus replied her. As Erza dragging him out of the station

As they out of the station. Only to finding that the satiton was surrounding wall of wind. Erza explain the situation, that Erigor was planning to play the flute in the guild master meeting at Clover City.

"Can you able to eat it?" Erza asked.  
"Well I could.. But" The boy crossed his arms.

"but what?" Erza asked again.

"it would take few minutes... We don't have time to wait " Pyrus said walking closer to the wall. "Erigor will be arrive before we do... So I'll go alone" Pyrus said.

"Alone?.. But Pyrus, Erigor is different league at the members you took down! " Erza yelled ad him. "Stay here and wait for everyone. This is direct order! "

"She doesn't know of what she talking about" Pyrus thought.

"Don't worry. I'll defeat him. Because I am the last hope..." He said calmly as he punch the wind wall, making a out for short amount of time with Tommy.

Everyone is disbelief at Pyrus's action to fight Erigor alone. Lucy and gray was about to after him but Natsu stopped them, saying Pyrus will be okay.

-with Pyrus-

Pyrus and Tommy flying fast following the tracks, while he senses Erigor nearby. He couldn't help but smirked this time, Seeing a wind mage vs wind dragon slayer.

"Hey Pyrus! You think it would be a good idea to leave them behind?" Tommy asked as he carrying him.

"I'm not sure, but this fight is going to be fun!" Pyrus exclaimed while narrowed his eyes at his Enemy.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

 **A/N : please rate and review.**

 **Next chapter it will be Pyrus vs Erigor, and boy Pyrus will become a nightmare to the wind mage as he eat all his wind, but to be fair, I will put Erigor some scene to fight back.**

 **Next title: Chapter 5 Lullaby**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : All right the 5th chapter, so this where Pyrus will fight Erigor. I'm not good at write fighting yet. Please enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, it's belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm only own the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, Contains elements from other anime and franchise, 4the wall breaker**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lullaby

-In the train tracks-

Erigor is flying high in the air, following the train track that headed to clover town. When he arrive at tracks which were on the bridge that went through a canyon "I see, so that's the town" Erigor said as he flew. But then he started to hear something, as he looked behind himself and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Take this!" Pyrus punch him in the face, sending him to the bridge. Pyrus begin landed on the ground. "Finally... We caught up to him" Pyrus thought, he landed to the bridge with his wind still surrounding him, Tommy arrived at near Pyrus shortly after this.

"Y-You..." Erigor said as he getting up "why are you here!?"  
He said, holding his face that was just hit by Pyrus. He looked at him know that this kid was defeat all members of The Eisenwald alone.

"I going stop you from killing the guild masters!... I will not let you kill innocent people anymore" Pyrus said. Getting to fighting stance.

"How did he get here so fast?" Erigor asked, seeing winds that surrounding Pyrus. He couldn't help but to chuckle. "So, this kid is also a Wind Mage" He said, thinking that he would win from a kid that use same magic as him.

"What happened to the wind wall?.. Is kageyama free them or he did something to the wall?" He asked in his mind, then making few hand movement.

"Well then.. Go die!" Erigor yelled, wind surround him and he attack Pyrus with wind blast form his hand. But Pyrus see this and jump to avoid his attacks. Erigor appeared at side of him, swinging his scythe at Pyrus sending him to the bridge but Pyrus landed on his feet .

Tommy is watching the battle, he seeing Pyrus holding back his power "c'mon Pyrus... You can beat this guy" he said, as Pyrus dodging Erigor attacks and he counter attack him with his wind blades.

 _ **"Wind blade"**_ Erigor yelled, striking Pyrus but he get through it and didn't even received any damage while he charged at Erigor.

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Iron Fist** "_ Pyrus counter attack and hit Erigor in abdomen making him spit silva. He then kick Erigor hard, sending him back few steps. Erigor then kicked the ground as he using his scythe to attack the boy, but Pyrus avoid those attacks

"Tch... You're really annoying you know that" Erigor said "I was about to reach the guild masters.. But then you came and ruined everything!" Erigor yelled, he attack with his wind blade again.

"If you wanted to kill the guild masters,..you have go through me first!" Pyrus said pointed himself _. **"Wind Dragon's Wind Palm"** _Pyrus yelled aiming his hand forward sending powerfull wind blast.

Erigor dodge his attack then see the attack has destroyed large rock. Seeing those attacks were dangerous, wind begin to surrounding him making it like a shield. "I'll will not let you get a way with that. Taking people's lives, You can still walk away from being an assassin, you still have chance to do it." Pyrus said, _ **"Wind Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** _Pyrus thrust his leg that surrounded by wind making it very sharp. But Erigor leaning aside to avoid it.

"You don't know how we the dark guild lives, we have to hide from the magic council while your official guild able to get away from it" Erigor told him angrily.

"But why didn't you just-"

"Shut up!...you flies. Never talk to me like you know me!" Erigor cut his words, Erigor begin to attack Pyrus again with a large number of wind blades. Pyrus amazingly dodge all the wind blades makes Erigor's eyes widened.

"J-Just how fast this kid?" Erigor thought, looking at Pyrus with anger expression.

"Pyrus!.. C'mon, you can beat him easily!" Tommy yelled from the sidelines

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Wind Blade!"** _Pyrus yelled sending his wind blades towards Erigor, knocking him few feet.

"Is that all you got?...you maybe hit me, but that's will be the last time you will be hit me" Erigor said deflecting Pyrus's another wind blades with his shield of wind.

"This is the end of you!" Erigor said, He flew up high into the air then did several motions with his hand again. _**"Storm Bringer!"** _A tornado then formed and sucked Pyrus in.

"Hahahaha...Take that you little brat!...Huh?" Erigor said, but his eyes widened to see Pyrus begin to eat his wind. When Pyrus was done he looked at Erigor "is that all you got?" Pyrus asked "hehe.. This is getting exciting!" Pyrus smirked, wind begin to surrounding him as his power continue to increase. Erigor eyes widened, never in his life that he see someone eating his wind. He begin to step back seeing something like this when there's no people did this in his life before.

The wind surrounded Pyrus begin to calm down, he looked at the ground before looking at Erigor. "Now, let's start.. Round two!" Pyrus said, disappearing from the spot, and reapers at left side of Erigor.

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Iron Fist!"** _Pyrus yelled, his hand surrounded by wind and hit Erigor in the face sending him flying.

Erigor stopped at the mid air. He looked at Pyrus and sending a wind blast at him, but the boy see it and he counter attack Erigor with his own wind blast. Both wind blast collide and making an air explosion and large cloud of smoke at the spot.

Pyrus the begin to float again also charge up wind in his hand _**"Wind Dragon's Wind Palm!"**_ Pyrus yelled sending another wind blast at Erigor causing a large cloud of smoke to appear.

Pyrus land back to the ground watching the smoke to clear. "Did I get him?" Pyrus asked. "Way to go Pyrus!" Tommy cheered from the sideline.

When the smoke cleared. Revealing Erigor stand up with few scars on his body. "Guess not" Pyrus said. "I have to admit kid...the last attack was really hurts." He said while wind surrounding him "I never thought to fight another wind mage and nearly taken down. Now I'll take this fight more seriously!" He said.

"Bring it on!" Pyrus said _"if you let your guard down just because I'm small , you're going to get hurt_ " Pyrus calmly said as wind Surrounded him too.

-Oshibana Train Station-

Natsu once again tried to break through the wind wall by charging at it, only to be thrown back by it once again. "This sucks!" Natsu yelled. "Nothing I do is working!"

"Maybe because all you're doing is running at it," Lucy pointed out. "You should really stop before you hurt yourself."

"Yeah right! I wanna get out of here as soon as possible so I can kick Erigor's ass!" Natsu yelled.

"What happened to what you said about Pyrus being strong?" Gray questioned.

"I'm sure Pyrus can beat that guy," Natsu said. "But I wanna beat the crap outta him too!"

"Calm down Natsu, complaining won't solve anything," Erza said, still looking at the wind wall. "Our top priority is getting through this magic wall of wind."

"What do you think I've been trying to do!?" Natsu yelled.

"Shut up you mouth flamebrain," Gray said.

"What was that you ice stripper!?" Natsu yelled, which caused the two to get in an argument which Erza didn't seem to notice.

"Will you two stop fighting!?" Lucy yelled at them, which caused them to stop mid fight, both having an arm pulled back while holding the other's shirt collar. "Gray, can't you just freeze this with your magic?"

Natsu and Gray let go of each other and stood up. "I would have done that long ago if I could," Gray answered.

Natsu then just looked at Lucy. "What?" Lucy asked.  
Natsu then grabbed Lucy by her shoulders, and then yelled, "I know! The Celestial Spirits!" Lucy was a bit confused as to what Natsu meant. He then said, "Pyrus and me were able to transport through the Celestial Spirit World in Everlue's mansion!"

"Um…humans usually die when they enter it, because you can't breathe there." Lucy responded. "And the gate only opens where the Celestial Spirit Mage is standing. Meaning, if you want to get out of here through the Stellar Spirit World, we'd have to have at least one Stellar Spirit Mage outside of the station."

"It's confusing!" Natsu shouted. "Just do it anyways!"

"I said that's impossible!" Lucy shouted back. "One more thing; it's a serious breach of contract when a human enters the Celestial Spirit World! It was okay the other time because it was Everlue's key."

"Everlue's…key…" Happy said. Happy then shouted in realization. "Lucy I just remembered!"

"What?" Lucy questioned.

"The thing I was gonna tell you about!" Happy then took the sack off of his back before rummaging through it and pulling something out. "This."

"That's Virgo's key!" Lucy shouted, recognizing the golden key that Happy pulled out. "You shouldn't be taking someone else's key without permission!" Lucy scolder Happy, pulling his cheek a bit.

"No, Virgo herself wanted you to have it," Happy tried to explain.

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked, looking towards the others.

"Don't waste your time talking about nonsense," Gray said.

"Virgo…Ah!" Natsu said, remembering something. "You mean the gorilla maid!"

"She said since Everlue was arrested, their contract was broken," Happy explained. "So she wanted to make a contract with you this time."

"I love the offer, but it's not the time for that," Lucy said. "We have to think of a way to get out of here."

"But…" Happy started to say, only for Lucy to grab his face and pinch his cheeks.

"Shush! Just be quiet and meow meow around!" Lucy shouted.

"But Virgo can dig underground," Happy said. "I thought that way we could go under the magic wind wall and get out of here."

"What!?" Erza shouted.  
"Is that true!?" Gray asked.  
"I see! Good job Happy!" Lucy said excitedly. "Sheesh! Why didn't you mention that earlier?"  
"Cause you were pinching me," Happy answered.

"I'm really sorry... " Lucy bow down in apologize "Please give it to me.."  
"Okay, here you go... " Happy handed the key.

She then took the key and started to recite something, saying, _**"I am the person who connects the road to the Celestial Spirit World. Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open! Gate to the Maiden! Virgo!"**_

What appeared from the gate was much different from what they originally saw in Everlue's mansion. What stood before them now was a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She is in a typical maid outfit, consisting of a black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron. "How may I help you, mistress?" she asked.

"You lost weight," Natsu commented.

"Sorry for causing you trouble last time," Virgo said

"Losing weight, more like a completely different person!" Lucy shouted. She then pointed to Virgo and said, "Y-You're appearance…"

"I'm a loyal Celestial Spirit of my owner, I work in whatever appearance you may like me to," Virgo stated.

"You looked stronger and more compelling before," Natsu said. Virgo than transform into her previous form, "I like the other version" Lucy yelled, Virgo than transform back to her smaller appearance.

"Heh, she's pretty cute," Gray commented.

"Lucy, huh…" Erza said. "She's great after all."

"We have no time!" Lucy shouted. "Can we make a contract later!?"

"As you wish my mistress," Virgo said.  
"Wait, don't call me mistress," Lucy said.

Virgo then took notice of the whip Lucy had, then said, "The how about 'Your Highness'?"  
"Rejected!" Lucy yelled.

"How about 'Princess'?" Virgo asked.  
"That sounds fine," Lucy answered.

"That's alright!?" Gray questioned. "Hurry up, anyway."  
"Then here I go!" Virgo said as she dived down into the ground.

"Wow! She dived in!" Gray said surprised.  
"Good job Lucy!" Erza said, hitting Lucy's head against her armored chest.  
"Woosh! Let's go through that hole!" Gray said. He then looked back at Natsu to see him hefting Kageyama onto his back, and then asking, "What are you doing Natsu?"

"I won't feel right if he dies after fighting me," Natsu responded.

The group was soon outside of the magic wall of wind. Virgo bent down at Lucy's side, holding down Lucy's skirt because of the great wind wall,

"Princess, look out for your skirt" Virgo said "Speak for yourself!" Lucy yelled as virgo not even caring that her own was flying up. "No way" Gray speechless seeing Virgo's underwear.

"I-Impossible," Kageyama said. "There's no way your friend will beat Erigor and you won't be able to catch up to him. W-We…won…"  
Erza then looked around a bit, and then said, "What happened to Natsu?".

-with Pyrus-

Both Pyrus and Erigor just standing and stare each other at the bridge, waiting for the other to make the first move. Without any warning, the two of them charged to each other. They launched their own wind blades at other, while only have tore up clothes on him. Pyrus and Erigor begin to fighting hand to hand combat, as he wanted to kick Erigor on his abdomen, Erigor wanted to slice Pyrus with his scythe but he missed as Pyrus deliver a kick to his abdomen. Erigor step back, then sending right hook at Pyrus, but he able to Dodge it easily by crunch down. Then Pyrus disappear in a flash to get behind Erigor, then sending axe kick at him. Erigor block it with his scythe then push Pyrus away. Erigor dash at him with his scythe above his head, ready to slice the boy vertically. Pyrus narrowed dodge it, then deliver a kick on Erigor's chin. Then he tackling Erigor's leg, making fall of balance. Erigor fall to the ground, as he seeing Pyrus jumped and prepare to lunch another axe kick at him. Erigor rolled side, narrowed avoid the attack. Erigor while rolling, he sending a small wind blade at the boy, but he didn't even move as he allow the wind blade to hit him.

They both jumped away to gain a distance between them, Pyrus watch Erigor begin to make another hand movement.

"Looks like you're taking this fight more seriously than before isn't" Pyrus said, he was trying to predict what Erigor gonna do next. As he felt there was a anomaly on the air that surrounding Erigor, as soon wind surrounded his entire body. Soon, wind was swirling all around him making it like shield barrier. _**"Storm Mail! "**_ Erigor yelled.

"That's right!... Underestimate you was almost cost me lose the fight. Now, none of your attacks will hit-" Erigor said, but was cut off by Pyrus that deliver a huge gut shot on his abdomen. As he draw his hand from Erigor and jumped back .

"H-How d-did you... do t-that" Erigor asked in pain as blood dripping from his mouth, waided his eyes holding his abdomen, seeing a kid breakthrough his 'Storm Mail' with only a punch like it was a nothing.

"Like that kind of wind will stop me" Pyrus said, "I'm already fighting with a dragon that have wind millions time more powerful than that" Pyrus continued.

"W-What!" Erigor shocked. "This kid, fighting a dragon. J-Just how much stronger this kid is" Erigor thought, he scared as he started his 'Storm Mail' again and begin to float to the air and make another hand movement.

"Time to end this!" Erigor yelled, _**"Strom shred!"**_ He sent a large numbers blades of wind and strike Pyrus that only standing there didn't even to move. The wind blades hit him and making his sleeveless hoodie jacket to torn up. His goggles on his head had been sent flying to who knows where.

"WHAT!... That didn't even finish him off?" Erigor yelled, then Erigor chuckled. "Then so be it, if Storm Shred wasn't enough to finish you, then maybe this will," Erigor said and then proceeded to cross his index and middle fingers in front of himself in an x shape. _**"You will perish with this technique! Emera Baram!"**_ After saying that, Erigor sent a large tunnel of wind at Pyrus. Tommy who only watching the fight from a far begin to smiled "hahe.. Idiot, you just making your own defeat" the cat said.

The tunnel of wind begin to disappear, but not because the attack was finish, instead Pyrus absorbing the wind. The wind finally gone as Pyrus was done eating.

"WHAT!... He absorbed my Emera Baram. No way! " Erigor yelled, Pyrus's hair shadowed his eyes, his stare was straight to Erigor as Large powerful tornado begin to surrounded him, the tornado was Pyrus's magical power burst open and begin to raging at the area. Tommy shielded his eyes as the powerful gale force blowing and suck in everything in his way.

"W-w-what is this" Erigor asked, he never felt this kind of power before as he begin to looked at an image of a blue dragon with white wings come from Pyrus himself. Pyrus screaming to let his power out that make the tornado bigger and make the second and then third tornado that have same sizes rage on in that area "Keep going Pyrus!" Tommy cheered before he was blown away by the tornadoes "Ahhhhhh!" as he screaming .

-With Erza and the others -

Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Kageyama were all in another magic four wheeled vehicle, traveling down the track in order to catch up to Pyrus.

"This isn't the magical four-wheeled vehicle that we rented!" Lucy pointed out.

"I take my hat off to Eisenwald for their precautions," Gray said. "They made sure our vehicle was destroyed."

"That means we'll have to provide compensation…" Lucy complained.

"And you stole another car," Kageyama commented. "How irresponsible."

"We're just borrowing!" Lucy yelled at him. "Erza said so."

"Wh-Why did you bring me along?" Kageyama asked.

"We had no other choice since there was no one else in town," Lucy explained. "So we're gonna take you to the hospital in Clover. You'd better be thankful."

"No! I mean, why did you save me!? We're enemies!" Kageyama yelled. "Oh, I know… you're taking me hostage so you can negotiate with Erigor…that'd be a waste of time…he's cold blooded. There's no way he will."

"What a gloomy thought," Lucy commented.  
"I can kill you right now if you wanna die that badly," Gray said.

"Hey, Gray!" Lucy shouted,

"Life and death aren't the only two possible outcomes of a conflict, right?" Gray asked. "You should all live your lives more positively." The car then hit a large bump, causing Lucy to fly across the vehicle, causing her butt to hit Kageyama in his head.

"Erza!" Gray shouted in alarm.

"Sorry, I'm alright," Erza said. Erza was panting a bit, then thought, "My sight is getting blurry…did I consume too much magical power?"

"Don't go around bumping people with your huge ass," Kageyama complained.  
Lucy the screamed before saying, "That's sexual harassment! Gray, kill him!"

"Hey, don't waste my witty remark earlier," Gray said.

Erza was shaking as she was driving, thinking, "Pyrus…please stop Erigor! I'm counting on you to hold him up until we get there! If we cannot stop him…all the masters in this area will die! "

Then there was huge tornado that making her lose control the vehicle for a second.

"What is that!" Her eyes widened feeling the huge magical power from the tornado "Pyrus?" She thinks

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? " Lucy yelled. "What with this wind!. Is Erigor this powerful" Gray said seeing outside from the car.

"Ughh... This wind?...is not from Erigor" Kageyama said.

"What?...That's mean... " Gray asked.

"It's Pyrus!" Lucy answer. It's the first time she seeing Pyrus let out this much power. "Erza! Hurry" Gray yelled

-with Pyrus-

Erigor just stood there, not moving for seconds as he watching what's in front of his eyes. Watching Pyrus begin to move. Erigor is scared and terrified, he put a lot more power on his Storm Mail.

"W-what are you" he asked Pyrus screamed while running at him "I'm the last hope!" He clenched his fist as the tornado was surrounding his hand.

 _ **"WIND DRAGON'S...RISING CLAW!"** _Pyrus brought his fist towards Erigor's chin and deliver the final blow as the huge tornado was raised following that uppercut.

Erigor was struck by the uppercut, sending him flying to the sky as he screaming out of the pain. Pyrus just stood there while his hand still at above his head after doing the uppercut.

Few moments later Erigor was falling to the ground. Laying there defeated with blood from his mouth cuts over his body dropping the Lullaby, not only the uppercut deals a smash attack but also small wind blades that leaving small cuts on his body.

"Just...W-Who...are... You?... " Erigor asked weakly before he passed out.

"The Envoy from the stars... The main protagonist" the boy said with his index finger pointing at the sky.

"Sigh... Finally... It's over" Pyrus said while seeing Erigor. "Good thing that attack didn't killed him" Pyrus said, grateful he didn't killed the man. After what happens in the past, he still cannot forgive himself for it.

Few minutes later Natsu, Happy along with Tommy arrive at place.

"Wow... Pyrus, did you make that giant tornado!?" Natsu exclaimed

"Yeah!.. And what happens here" Happy said then looked at badly beaten up Erigor "Whaaa! You defeated Erigor"

"Where's is he " Natsu said looked at him, "ohh come on!.. I wanted to have a piece with him too.. " natsu said disappointed.

"I told didn't I, Pyrus is really strong!" Tommy exclaimed

"Naa.. It's was nothing" Pyrus said .  
"Oh yeah.. Here is your goggles, Pyrus" Tommy said handed him the goggles that he find in the canyon. I

"Thanks Tommy " Pyrus said while taking the goggles and put it on his head. "Wow!... Now I really wanted to fight you even more" Natsu said as he impatient waiting his duel with Pyrus. "Aye" Happy agreed

A minute Later, the magical four-wheel car that Erza driven arrived.

"Pyrus!" Erza yelled as she running to him and hit him in the head with her armor covered hand "Hey.. What's that for?" Pyrus asked while holding his head.

""You went against direct orders to stay where you were and wait for us to find a way out so could all fight Erigor. While I'm glad that you won, but still. Rushing to the enemy alone like that without knowing his ability is dangerous" as she pulling his ear really hard. "Ouch, ouch.. Okay I get it. But the innocent lives will be taken away if I didn't hurry" Pyrus said, Erza let go his ear and put both of her hand on his head. Seeing this, everybody got scared as thinking that she will crush his skull but instead, Erza give him a hug against her hard armor while Pyrus want to get free from her iron grip.

"You make us worried about you" Lucy said in relief.

"Yeah.. I thought you not gonna beat him" Gray said "you okay there buddy, you looked like a crap".

As Pyrus only his black t-shirt with his white pants and red shoe while his hair was little messy and his torn up jacket "Yeah.. " Pyrus answered.

"Well, better clean yourself or you will look like a crap!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Sigh, my favorite jacket.. "He said while looked at it, "Erigor owe me a jacket" he said.

"N-no way, he defeated Erigor!..." Kageyama shocked looked at Erigor and seeing the flute near him.

"Never the less," Erza said with a small smile. "I'm glad that you saved the guild masters and that you're alright."

She then said, "Since we're already here, we might as well go see our master at the meeting place. We need to report it this incident and ask what to do with the flute. Clover's just ahead anyways."  
Without any warning, the vehicle that Erza was driving speed forward. The Fairy Tail team all had to jump out of the way to avoid being run over. Kageyama was the one driving the vehicle, and he made a hand made out of shadows appear and grab the Lullaby flute and made it toss it up to him. As he was driving, Kageyama said, "The flute…the Lullaby is in my hands! Serves you right! See you later, Losers!"

"That bastard!" Natsu yelled.  
"How could he!? We even saved him!" Lucy yelled.

"We're going after him!" Erza yelled.

Pyrus and Tommy had a very confused expression on their face, as they said, "Uh…what…what just happened?" At the same time.

-Clover Town-

In the town where the mage guild masters of the area were having their regular meeting, all was peaceful. This is what Kageyama came upon when he arrived to the town, and was panting in exhaustion after driving the magic powered vehicle. "Good…the regular meeting isn't over yet, " Kageyame thought to himself. "The Lullaby's melody can reach them without any problems from this distance. Fu fu fu…The time has come… " He then felt something poke his back, with caused him to jump a bit. He then looked behind himself, only for his cheek to be poked. He turned around the rest of the way and was surprised from what he saw.

Sitting on the back of the magical four-wheeled vehicle was Makarov, laughing after he had scared Kageyama, only to have a small fit of coughs. He then started to sweat a bit. "No, no, it's not the time for me to do this. I gotta hurry and find out where those three went." He said, referring to Natsu, Gray, and Erza. He then jumped of the vehicle while he said, "You should go back, too. To the hospital."

"Makarov…He's Makarov from Fairy Tail! " Kageyama thought. "Tch…what a day, meeting flies everywhere. " Kageyama then got Makarov's attention the brought the Lullaby closer to his lips, then said, "Will you…listen to one song? The hospital won't let me play it." Makarov looked at Kageyama with an impatient look. Kageyama then said, "But I really want someone to listen."

"That's a creepy flute," Makarov commented.

"It may seem so, but it sounds pretty decent" Kageyama said as an excuse.

"I'm in a hurry," Makarov said, holding up his pointer finger. "Only one song, okay?"

"Sure," Kageyama said, smiling a bit as he thought, "I win! " Then saying, "Please listen carefully." He brought the Lullaby closer to his lips, remembering when he and his guild mates originally talked about their plans. He then remembered what Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Natsu had said, causing him to start hesitating.  
At this time, the Fairy Tail team had just arrived and were about to exit the forest they were in.

"There!" Gray shouted, seeing Kageyama.  
"Gramps!" Natsu yelled.  
"Master!" Erza shouted.  
Suddenly, a bald old man in a dress appeared in front of them and blocked there path with his arm, then said, "Shhh! The best part is coming up. Just watch." He then turned to Natsu and Gray and said, "Wait, you guys are cute~."

"Wh-Who is he?" Lucy questioned.

"Master Bob!?" Pyrus yelled."

Blue Pegasus Master!" Erza yelled.

"My Erza, you've grown," the Blue Pegasus Master, Bob, said. He then saw Pyrus and said, "Oh and there you're Pyrus, you sure already grow! and How is Rayna doing? He asked.  
"Umm... She is doing well at home" Pyrus answer, didn't know what to say to him.

"What's going on?" Makarov asked. "Hurry up already." Kageyama had yet to do anything, and was now starting to tremble.

"No!" Erza yelled, trying to go forward.

"Just stay quit," said Goldmine, the Quatro Cerberus guild master. "This should be interesting."

"Now," Makarov said in a serious tone.  
"Play…I just need to play it, " Kageyama thought. "Everything will change after that! "

"Nothing will change," Makarov said, as if he read Kageyama's mind, also surprising him. "Weaklings will stay weak forever. But weakness is not evil, since human beings are weak creatures to begin with. Alone, you may feel nothing but insecurity; that's why we form guilds. That's why we have nakama. We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will run into more walls than the others and it may take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain your strength. That's how you'll be able to smile and live strong, without having to depend on such a flute of course."

Kageyama was frightened by the last thing that Makarov said, thinking, "Amazing…he knew everything… " He then dropped the flute and then fell to his knees and hands. "I admit my loss." He said.

"Master!" Erza yelled.  
"Gramps!" Natsu and Gray yelled.  
"Old man!" Pyrus yelled, the Fairy Tail team proceeded to approach Makarov.

"Why are you four here!?" Makarov yelled, most worried about Erza, Natsu, and Gray's presence in the town.

"You're amazing!" Erza said, hugging Makarov into her armored chest. "Your words deeply touched me!"

"Gramps, you're incredible," Natsu said, crouching down and patting Makarov's head after Erza had let him go.

"Stop patting my head if you really think so," Makarov stated.

"It's all settled now," Gray said.

"Hey old man," Pyrus said, gaining Makarov's attention. Pyrus then smiled as he said, "That was one hell of a speech you just gave."

"So you're here too Pyrus" Makarov questioned. He then smiled a bit too, saying, "It's good to see young people appreciate what an old man has to say. And also you never told me that you knew Bob before coming to Fairy Tail" Makarov said.

"Well yeah.. That was a long story" He answer

"Come on, let's go see a doctor," Lucy said to Kageyama, crouching down next to him.  
"Don't know what's going on, but you're cute too," Bob said, also crouching next to Kageyama.

 **"Ka ka ka…you mages have no guts,"** said a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Everyone turned to the Lullaby, seeing smoke coming out of the mouth of the skull. **"I can't hold it any longer. I'll just eat you all myself."**

"The flute talked! Happy!" Lucy yelled.  
"The smoke," Tommy shouted, pointing to the sky. "It's forming a shape!"

What formed from the smoke was a monster of gigantic proportions. It appeared to be made of wood, and like the flute, its head had three eyes. **"Let me consume your pitiful souls,"** the monster said.

"What!?" Erza shouted in surprise.

"A monster!" almost everyone yelled.

"What the… " Pyrus thought, staring up at the Lullaby. "Is this Lullaby's true form? "

"Wh-What is that!?" Kageyama yelled. "I didn't know anything about this!"

"Oh my…" Bob said. "This is bad."  
"It's a devil from the Book of Zeref!" Goldmine shouted.

"I'm starving to death, " Lullaby said. " So I'm gonna eat your souls. "

"What!?" Natsu shouted, then turning to Gray. "Souls are edible!?"

"How would I know!?" Gray questioned.

"I'd rather not know," Pyrus said, remembering a past event.

"What…is going on?" Lucy asked, trembling slightly. "How could a devil come out of a flute?"

"That devil is the Lullaby itself," Goldmine explained. "Meaning it's a Living Magic. That's Zeref's magic."

"Living Magic…" Erza said.  
"Zeref!?" Gray shouted in surprise. "You mean Zeref from the ancient times!?"

"Dark Mage Zeref. The most atrocious mage in the history of magic," Bob started to explain. "I never imagined that this adverse legacy from several hundred years ago would reappear."

 **"Dark mage…hundreds of years ago… "**

 **"Now…whose soul should I enjoy first? "** Lullaby asked itself. **"I've decided. All of yours!"** The Lullaby then started to try and eat the souls of all those present. Erza, Natsu, and Gray all suddenly dashed forward.

Erza quickly changed from her Hearts Kreuz Armor to her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "Ex-quiping armor!?" Goldmine shouted. Erza then slashed at its right ankle, causing it to cringe in pain a bit. Natsu was climbing up the Lullaby's leg, and when he got to its head, he kicked its head with a flame enshrouded foot.  
"Whoa!" one of the other guild masters shouted.  
"Wow! He blew away the devil's huge body with just a kick!" said another.

"Is he really a mage!?" asked a third.  
 **"How impudent!"** Lullaby shouted. It then turned its head towards a Natsu and blasted him with balls of energy, but Natsu was able to avoid them all. But the blasts were now heading straight for where the bystanders were.

Gray got in front of them all and placed the top of his right fist into his open palm of his left hand, shouting, _**"Ice Make: Shield!"**_  
"An Ice-Alchemy Mage?" one of the guild masters questioned.  
"He won't make it in time!" yelled another one. "We'll get hit!" Suddenly, a massive shield made of ice in the shape of a flower appeared in front of them, blocking all of the energy blasts.

"He's fast!"  
"He's able to control Alchemy Magic that fast!?"

"Alchemy Magic?" Lucy questioned.  
"It's a type of magic that gives 'shape' to the magic power," Happy explained. "And it takes the form away as well." Tommy added.

Gray then crossed his hands out in front of him, his palms facing Lullaby. _**"Ice Make: Lance!"**_ After Gray said that, he shot ten spears of ice at Lullaby.

"What destructive power!" Lucy shouted.  
"Pyrus, aren't you gonna do anything?" Happy asked.

Pyrus had yet to move from where he was standing thinking something in his mind, he then smirked as he said, "I should, and I can't let the others show me up." Pyrus said, extending his left hand forward and there were two giant magical circle with dragon's head and wings symbol at the top left and right of Lullaby's head " _ **Wind Dragon's Disaster Tornado!"** _and creating to large tornado that trapped Lullaby between them, the tornados spinning at normal and reverse rotation, crushing Lullaby's sides.

"A-amazing, he creating tornado so easily!" Lucy said in shock, shielding her eyes with her hands. Pyrus then jumped and begin to float as dark blue energy take a form of a ball.

Lucy saw this and was slightly amazed by its appearance. "Pyrus…what is that?" she asked.

"My Celestial Dragon slayer magic" Pyrus told her.  
"But…what's you gonna do with it," Lucy observed.  
"Everyone, get out of the way! " Pyrus call his friends. Natsu and the others heard him, and they jump away from Lullaby.

Pyrus smirked as he brought his right hand up to behind and his left hand to. As the ball begin to shine and Pyrus aim it to Lullaby _**"Celestial Dragon's Raging Bullets!"**_ He throw the ball in barrage attacks after he throw it in amazing speed at Lullaby and making giant explosion. Lullaby take a huge damage from the blast, but it then charge up its attacks again and fired the ball of energy towards Pyrus. Lucy was shocked that Pyrus just point his left hand forward then shout.

 _ **"Reverse!.. "**_ suddenly the ball of energy bounce back with twice a bigger towards Lullaby and creating a big explosion.

"What the world…" Lucy said in amazement. First time seeing this kind of magic. Lullby was heavily damaged as many hole on it's body

"What's kind of magic is that!?" yelled one of the guild masters.

"Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic,.. It's a type of Dragon Slaying Magic that combined both Light and Darkness into one making an energy called Stardust. The user can shoot wide variety of Light and Darkness blasts that very destructive. He also can negates or reflects any magic that target the user but the side effects is, it will take the user stamina!" Tommy explained while crossed his arms as he smirked.

"Such magic really exist?" Said one of the guild masters. "But.. Combined both light and darkness is impossible, right!?" Said random guild masters.

 **"You little pest, are really annoy me now. Is time to eat your soul!"** Lullaby said, as it's begin to playing it's death song. But it turn out to be impossible as it's body already to damage, making it a weird pinch sound that Tommy and Natsu found to be funny.

"Now!" Gray shouted.  
Erza once again changed her armor, this one is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza's body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is also tied in a ponytail.

"Black Wing Amor!" yelled another guild master. "It's a magic armor that increases the attack's destructive power!"

 _ **"Some flame on the right, some flame on the left…"**_ Natsu said, from his place on Lullaby, As he said that, a flame appeared in each of his hands. He then jumped up above the Lullaby, and continued to say, _**"and together they make Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**_ Natsu proceeded to combine the two flames, which caused a ball of fire to form above him.

 _ **"Light and darkness, unite your forces to destroy all evil in this world!"**_ Pyrus spread his both hands, as magical circle with symbol like a dragon bite it's own tail appear above Lullaby. Pyrus lift his both hands up to the air, while the magical circle increase size until it almost as big as Lullaby, Everyone seeing this in widened eyes. _**"Celestial Dragon's Super Nova!"**_ Pyrus shout.

Natsu threw his attack down at the Lullaby and Erza delivered a devastating attack with her sword. Gray meanwhile fired off their respective attacks., Gray launching is ice lances at it. And Pyrus brought his hands down as large ball of light and darkness came from the magical circle then it combined into massive stardust ball. The combo attack caused massive damage to Lullaby, causing him to fall backwards.

"N-No way… " Everyone was surprised to see the power the four mages held. Lullaby continued to fall back, destroying a building that it ended up falling on. before it's exploded by the Super Nova, creating massive explosion that rocketing to the night sky, wiping out the mountains and forests nearby. All the other guild master including Lucy and Kageyama are speechless in awe by the display of power.

"Zeref's devil was defeated so easily…" said a guild master.

"I…I'm impressed," said another. Makarov was laughing at the other guild masters' reactions, not surprised at all by the strength of those in his guild.

"A-Amazing…" Kageyama said.  
"Th-This is…" Lucy started to say, the smoke that was raised started to clear, revealing Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Pyrus. "This is Fairy Tail's strongest team!"

"What do you think!?" Makarov yelled. "Aren't they great!?"

"Terrific!" Lucy yelled in joy. "You're the best!" The four that took out the Lullaby could only smile. Even Kageyama couldn't help but feel relieved from what happened.

"Now you have to go see and doctor," Bob said, putting his arm around Kageyama. "Right~?"

Everyone was cheering and praising Fairy Tail for a job well done. Makarov was dancing around a bit, until he saw something that caused him to stop and gain a look of great shock. The other guild masters turned to where Makarov was looking, and gained the same look he did. Even the members of Fairy Tail were shocked from what they say.

"Aaaahhhhh! The regular meeting site as crumbled to dust!" yelled a guild master.  
Natsu was laughing when he saw this, and said, "It's completely wrecked!"

"Whoa…that area is totally destroyed…" Pyrus commented.

"Get them!" yelled another guild master.  
"Alright, count me in!" Natsu said, getting ready to chase the others.

"You're the one we're chasing!" shouted a guild master.

The Fairy Tail team, now including Makarov, was now running away from the mob.

"Does this happen a lot?" Tommy asked.  
"Aye, Fairy Tail is well known for causing a lot of collateral damage," Happy answered.

"Master…we are really sorry…" Erza apologized.  
"It's alright, I don't think they'll invite me again anyways," Makarov said.

Pyrus couldn't help by to smile, seeing this remember him with his past friends. He knew that he have to move on from the past and go the future. As already know he and his Little sister along with Tommy and Alice would have fun lifes in the fairy Tail.

-To be Continue-

* * *

 **A/N : OK time for the "I don't own it" references**

 **First : The Celestial Dragon's Reverse Spell is inspired from Meliodas' Full Counter in The Seven Deadly Sins. And a Fun fact that if I would give Pyrus a voice actor for Japanese, then it will be Yuki Kaji, the same VA as Meliodas, Eren from AoT, and more. For the English VA, hmmm... I'm still can't decide it.**

 **Second : the line "if you let your guard down just because I'm small , you're going to get hurt"** **is from GT Goku in DB Budokai Tenkaichi 3 game**

 **I think that's it. Please rate and review.**

 **Next Chapter title : Natsu VS Pyrus, Duel Between Dragon Slayers**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Here goes the 6th chapter. And once again I still not good at fights yet, please** **enjoy : )**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, It belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm only own the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, Contain elements from other anime and franchise, 4th wall breaker.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Natsu VS Pyrus, Duel between Dragon Slayers

-Lucy's House-

Lucy Heartfilia was getting ready for the day like she did any other. She was thinking about the events of the previous day, and what happened after it. Like how the guild of Eisenwald was arrested, except for Erigor who mysteriously went missing. She then sits down at a desk and starts to write a letter to her mother, describing what she's been through so far, and how excited she is for her future adventures. When she finished, she put it in an envelope and sealed it with a wax seal.

"A great suspense-filled adventure is fun and everything," Lucy said as she sat back in her chair and stretched her arms. "But nothing beats relaxing at my own home."

"I agree, 70,000 Jewels rent for this is nothing," said a voice from behind Lucy. She turned around only to see Gray clad in only his boxers. "You found a nice place Lucy," he said as he waved at her.

"Trespasser!" Lucy yelled as she then kicked him. "And don't take your clothes off in my house!"

"Hold on. You've got it all wrong!" Gray said. "I already took my clothes off before I came in."

"Just go home!" Lucy yelled, pointing to her front door.

"You know 'that' is taking place today," Gray informed her. "I came here to get you because I thought you might've forgotten about it."

"That?" Lucy questioned.

"See, I knew you forgot," Gray said. "Didn't you hear from Natsu before we left for the mission?"

-At Fairy Tail-

A massive crowds had gathering in front of Faiiry Tail. Leaving the middle of the crowd is open where two people standing. The two people is none other than Natsu and Pyrus, facing each other with serious expression.

Pyrus now change his clothes that consists unzipped black hooded jacket with blue strips in its arm, a white undershirt, dark blue jeans, blue shoes and his crystal necklace on his neck with goggles on his head.

"Natsu and Pyrus are fighting!" Lucy shouted in surprise as one of two in Fairy Tail's strongest team is fighting. "Hold up, are you guys really fine with this".

"Yeah, even thought I have a bad feeling about this fight" Rayna said standing near lucy.

"Nice that you worried about your brother" Lucy said to the girl.

"No, I worried about Natsu that will fighting him" Rayna replied.

"You not worried about him!?" lucy shouted in surprise.

"Oh yeah!, now we will see who is the strongest between Fire and Wind!" Tommy exclaimed. "Yeah!, Come on Pyrus, beat him to the ground!" Alice yelled.

"Oh, hi everyone" Mirajane said, who was standing near her brother Elfman.

"They're really serious!" Elfman said, looking at the two. "Now we see, if they were a real man or not, if they didn't fight seriously!"

"But, seeing two from fairy tail's strongest team fighting each other.." Lucy said.

"Strongest Team?.. Who's the idiot told you that?" Gray questioned.

" ~sob~ how could you Gray" Mirajane cried.

"Wait, it was you Mira?" Gray then tried to calm her down.

"I acknowledge Gray and Natsu's manliness," said Elfman. "But we know almost nothing about Pyrus. And I can't let you say they're the 'strongest.' There are guys in Fairy Tail that are much stronger, like me."

"I think it's fair to say that Erza is the strongest female though," said Levi.

"If you're talking about the strongest male, there's Mystogan and Laxus," said Jet. "And let's not forget about 'that geezer.'"

"Wait, speaking of Erza, where is she," Lucy said, looking around.

"Sorry I'm late," Erza said as she approached the group. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, they haven't even started yet," Mirajane informed her.

"Good, I want to see what Pyrus is fully capable of" Erza said with a small smile.

"Anyways, this'll be an interesting battle," Elfman stated.

"Is that so?" Gray asked. "I'm expecting Pyrus to get an overwhelming victory.

"Big brother will win this fight" Rayna stated confidently "How do know that?" Gray asked her.

"Because, he was holding back his power and if he serious, Natsu wouldn't stand a chance against him" Rayna replied.

"Hope you're right" said Gray.

"This gonna be interesting!" Tommy said while putting a bet for Pyrus on Cana

Pyrus and Natsu continues to stare each other. Until Pyrus the one broke the silence. "You sure about this Natsu?.. Are really want to fight me?"

Natsu stared him while grinned "Hell yeah! I've been wanted to fight you for awhile now. And after the fight with Erigor, it makes me wanted to fight you even more!" He said as his hands started envelope by fire.

"Sigh.. Okay then, but don't blame me if anything happens to you. And if I want to take this more seriously" Pyrus said while stretch his hands with serious expression.

"Rayna!..Do it" Pyrus said to her.

"Okay, Big bro" she pulled a wand out of nowhere and started to chanted magic as runes begun to surrounded the area and lock them up. The others guild mates shocked by this, seeing 12 year old girl able to cast advance magic like this. "So.. That girl can use Rune magic too huh?" Makarov thought. Watching her quietly.

"Oh my.. Rayna can use Rune magic?" Mira asked.

"Rune magic?... You mean like the one used by the Rune Knights from the Magic Council!" Lucy asked in surprise.

Rayna nodded, "um yeah, I-I was learn it from the academy" Rayna said shyly.

"Wait!... There's a school that teaching Rune Magic!?" Lucy shouted in surprise.

"What's this?" Natsu asked while knocking the runes.

"Rune Wall, with this, now we can fight without worrying the surrounding and go all out" Pyrus replied with Makarov sigh in relief.

"Wow really!?, Awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.

Makarov then raised his right hand. "FIGHT!" He started the match.

"Then, here I go!" Then Natsu charged up to Pyrus with his flaming fist, but he easily catch that and punch Natsu on the face make him jump back to gain distance.

"What?" Natsu shocked, Pyrus able to blocked his fist. "Alright then.."

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"**_ Natsu charged at him again, but Pyrus avoid it. Natsu trying to hit him again and again.

"Missed me" Pyrus said jumping to the side. Then Natsu rushed at him again.

"Missed me again" Pyrus smirk. Natsu tried to hit him again but Pyrus able to avoiding all Natsu's attacks.

"Grghhh!... Hey stop dodging!" Natsu yelled,

"Is he not gonna attack?" Lucy asked , watching Pyrus dodging another attacks from Natsu.

"No.. He was studying Natsu's movement first" Rayna explain.

"Quite clever...He even fast enough to evaded all Natsu's attacks," Erza added.

"You know Natsu.." Pyrus begin to say "having a strong attacks but cannot hit your enemy, is such a waste of energy.. Right?"

"I don't care!... Fight me seriously! " Natsu shouted,.

"alright then.. " Pyrus said charged at Natsu. He than tried to hit Natsu but been blocked by Natsu's arms, Natsu deliver a kick at him as a Pyrus bought his hand and catches his leg then spinning him around few time as he let him go. Natsu is sended flying then he hit the rune wall. As he looked like got a headache. Natsu charge at him again, he brought his hand to punch the boy, but Pyrus caught it easily then elbowing Natsu's face, then a deliver 3-hit in Natsu's gut, before he jump and send a spinning kick at Natsu making him hit the rune wall again.

"What's wrong?, had a enough already?" Pyrus said, pointing his hand at Natsu _**"Wind Dragon's Wind Blades"**_ sending numbers of wind blade at Natsu, dealing some cuts on him, even everyone shielding their eyes from strong gust of wind even though they we're outside the rune wall.

"What a strong attack" Lucy said, as Pyrus sending another wind blades at Natsu.

"I must say, I did impressed with him" Erza said. As Natsu sending hard kick, Pyrus block it but take a step back. Then Natsu deliver a large barrage of flaming fist at the boy, while Pyrus continue to block the barrage attacks that making a small shock wave. Natsu then manage to hit the boy's face, make him hit the rune wall. Pyrus counter it with his fist again and hit directly at Natsu's face making him stumbled back.

"This is what must a fight feel like" Elfman comments "they're a real man!" Natsu hit Pyrus hard on side of his face with flaming fist, the boy take a step back, before he also punched Natsu at his nose.

"Wow you're really strong like I hope you be" Natsu said wiped the bruises on his face. Natsu run towards him and they an close then, hands-to-hands combats with Pyrus, Before the two of them draw their hand.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_

Both of their attack collide after few seconds, but the struggle surprisingly was win by Pyrus.

"Now can you handle this, Natsu?" Pyrus said. Natsu jumped back, his hand still covered by flames ready for any attacks, as Pyrus extant his hand forward the making the flames on Natsu's hands exploded and cloud of smoke to appear.

When the smoke was cleared, Natsu only have few scratch on him, "what just happen!?...my flames explode on its own" Natsu asked confusedly.

"Umm.. what just happen?" Gray asked also confused by this.

"Big brother is focused a large numbers of pure oxygen near Natsu. Making his flames to overheat and explode" Rayna explain.

"Wow.. He knows how to do that? " Lucy asked. Watching Natsu's flames overheated again and explode.

"That's what you expected from number one student from academy's" Tommy said proudly with his sister nodded in agreement. Then start cheering for him again.

"Even the flames was made out of from magic, sometimes its still follow the laws of physic" Rayna explained again.

"Hm, and seems that he getting serious" Alice commenting.

Happy is watching Natsu get disadvantage as his flame continue to exploded and "can I bet for Pyrus instead?" he asked while putting a bet for him at Cana.

"You heartless!" Lucy yelled to him.

"Man!... Because this flames were mine. I can't eat it" Natsu said. "Hey!.. Pyrus, stop cheating!" Making Pyrus blinking few times in confused. "What?.. I'm cheating?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, if you want to fight seriously, then don't do that cheap tricks" Natsu said, he begin to started his fire but its exploded again.

"Okay.. I'll stop now" Pyrus said with a smirk. The boy stopped what he doing, Natsu look at his flame, they didn't explode anymore.

"Good, then here I come!" Natsu running towards the boy as his flames begin to disappear. Without his flames, Pyrus easily caught it and send a punch on Natsu's stomach. Sending him to rune wall again. Pyrus was in front of him and tried to deliver a strong gut shot at Natsu, but he narrowly dodge it.

Natsu jumped away from him, then looked at his hand trying to start his fire but it not working then turn on to Pyrus.

"What happened!.. What did you do this time!?" Natsu asked angrily.

"I'm just clearing the oxidizer away from you and make your Flames useless" Pyrus explain but confusing Natsu. "Oxidizer is in Oxygen and without it, fire will be extinguished" the boy simplify his explanation.

"What?" Elfman confused by this statement as then looking at Rayna for explanations.

"He's creating a some kind of vacuum space. That making fire useless inside of it" Rayna explained.

"Oh.. I see" Elfman said a little understand.

"What!.. Is this why my head feels hurts?" Natsu asked as Pyrus nodded and said "Yep, I kinda also removed other components such as oxygen and lower the temperature in the air, so you will probably get headache because the lack of oxygen"

"Then I was in big disadvantage!.. No fair..but this give me some challenges" Natsu exclaimed making the others sweatdrop. "You will die if you not getting any oxygen, Natsu" Pyrus pointed out. "I'll returned it now" he said giving Natsu time to breath

"Pyrus, fight me with your full power of Dragon Slayer magic!" Natsu challenge him.

"Alright then" Pyrus said making the vacuum space completely disappear while stardust surrounding his hands as Natsu's flame to appear again. _**"Celestial Dragon's Raging Bullets!"**_ Pyrus shoot numbers of stardust bullets, Natsu can't keep up with its speed as he tried to guard and then it making large explosion covering the entire area with smoke. Natsu jump to the air and looked at Pyrus.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack** "_ Natsu swing his hands to Pyrus but to him surprised, the attack was vanished before it could touched him.

"what happens to my attack?" Natsu asked seeing Pyrus just stood there.

"It because of my Celestial Dragon Magic" Pyrus explain.

"What do mean?" Natsu asked again.

"My Celestial Dragon magic can cancelled any magic that target me, as long it's not stronger than my magical power" Pyrus continued.

"What?... Cancelling any magic that targeted him.. What an interesting ability" Erza Stated in shock.

"Yeah, just imagine what you can do with it" Lucy said.

"Does that even possible?" Gray said.

"So, is this means my magical power is equal with yours?" Natsu asked.

"Probably weaker" said Pyrus bluntly .

"Well then, I guess I have to defeat you to proof it you're wrong!" Natsu said. _ **"Fire Dragon's Claw"**_

Pyrus caught the attack with bare hand. "It's that all you got?" Pyrus asked as he rises Natsu above his head then slammed him to the ground few times then threw Natsu to the air and he disappeared while creating a sonic boom.

Natsu tried to find him while in the air. "Behind you!" Pyrus slammed his hands hard towards Natsu and sending him to the ground making some cracks.

But Natsu regain his footing and look up towards Pyrus that still in the air, seeing this opportunity he then attack. _**"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"**_ Natsu envelope in a fire then go straight to Pyrus, but he see this coming and counter attack _ **"Wind Dragon's Blade Horn!"** _As same with Natsu but instead of fire, he envelope in wind and go straight to Natsu.

Both attacks collide in the air and making large explosion of flames and smoke. The others covering their eyes then seeing they both fell to the ground.

"A-Amazing!... " Lucy said in a shock.

"This was a close battle!... " Gray said "But... Do they have to shout their attacks every times?" The ice mage asked.

"This fight is in text version, Gray... In order the reader to know of what happens" Tommy said to him. "Oh... Forgot about that... " Gray sweatdrop.

"Big bro... " Rayna mumbled as seeing her brother is the one who standing up first but followed by Natsu who also standing up but fall to his knee, he tried to stand up again with heavy breathing, while Pyrus looked like he was alright.

"W-what a battle.. "  
"They both are doing great! " The other guild members cheered. All the guild members was amazed by this fight, some of them started regretting to bet on Natsu.

Boths their hand was covered to their respective elements as they charge at each other making a shock wave and Pyrus begin to punch Natsu rapidly then Natsu caught his hand and punched Pyrus in the face but he didn't even fazes at the punch then deliver a strong blow on Natsu's abdomen then kick him hard towards the rune wall. Natsu bounce off from the wall a and regain his footing.

"You really good at hand to hand combats, Pyrus" Natsu said. _**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** _Natsu then charge at him. "Thanks Natsu, and you too" Pyrus blocked the attack with his arm crossed.

Natsu than jumped back, _**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** _And launch his dragon roar at him.

Pyrus than disappear from Natsu's eyes. Natsu then tried to sniff him, but "too slow!" Pyrus shouted. and finding Pyrus behind him and punch his back, Natsu slide back as he charge at Pyrus but he pass through him like the boy made out of shadow.

"H-he's gone?... " Lucy asked in surprise. Tried to locating the boy. Pyrus appear near Natsu then reappear behind him then he making a lot of his shadow.

"He moving so fast that even making after image.. I think he moving at speed of sound." Erza stated in impressed.

"Does he do it with Magic?" Gray asked not believing that the boy could be this fast.

"No.. It was entirely pure speed" Rayna stated as she just stand there watching her brother, unknown to everyone that her eyes able see everything in that fast movement.

"W-what! it's his pure speed!?" Said Lucy in a shock.

"Go!, Go!, Go! Pyrus!" Tommy cheered. "Go! Pyrus, you can win!" Happy yelled.

"I'm very surprise here, how can he become that fast?" Lucy asked the lilacs haired boy's family.

"Well, it maybe because the wind dragon slayer traits" Tommy replied.

"What do you mean?" Lucy slightly confused.  
"Wind Dragon Slayer magic is the most agile and flexible than other Dragon Slayers magic. Its main focus of attack with impressive speed and making the attack sharper, the tactics is for hit-and-run strategy and barrage attacks, but Pyrus rarely use it sometime now." Alice added. "Plus with insane training that Father put him through"

"Father?... " Lucy and the other guild members asked in confused of what the female cat is talking about.

Pyrus disappeared again on Natsu's back. As Natsu wants to look behind, he vanish again and appear in front of him sending straight punch at Natsu's face sending him backwards. Natsu regain his footing and charge at Pyrus with punch rapidly as Pyrus do the same, they exchange their blow caused to have scratch on their body and face, before it ended with their fist hitting each other faces that caused shock wave through the area.

"Wow they evenly matched" Lucy said.

"No... I say Pyrus is the stronger one" Erza replied.

"How do you know that?" Gray asked.

"Take a look at him,... He seems like able to easily to keep up with Natsu, he doesn't even look tired at their battles. While Natsu is in the other hand.." she pointing at Natsu breathing heavily. Pyrus use this chance to go straight at Natsu, as he punched him in the face, sending Natsu bounce of the rune wall. Pyrus appear behind him, then kick his back sending Natsu to the air. The boy appear in front of him then sending kick at Natsu, sending him to the ground making large cracks and destroyed with smoke flying everywhere while the bystander shielding their eyes. Natsu got up while holding his abdomen in pain. Pyrus land on the ground then both he and Natsu begun to puff their cheek.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**_  
 _ **"Celestial Dragon's Roar!"**_

Pyrus shooting stardust-like blast that looks like shooting star itself. When the both attacks collide, they have a struggle as Pyrus's roar begin to overpower Natsu's roar, but Natsu didn't giving up, he add more power making their roar evenly matched before making a explosion as the others covering their eyes.

Pyrus than charged at Natsu while the explosion is happening, they trade blows again. _**"Celestial Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ Pyrus yelled, attacked Natsu with a fist covered in stardust and sending him back.

Natsu puffed his cheek then _ **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**_ Shooting his dragon roar at Pyrus and hit him caused large explosion of smoke.

When the attack stop. The smoke disappeared revealing Pyrus protected by dome of wind. "That won't work on me" Pyrus said with a smile.

Natsu growled then charged at him, _**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ Natsu punched the dome of wind rapidly for a few seconds. Sending fire across the battlefield.

"Blast it!, The wind is so hard to breakthrough..." Natsu thought. Seeing his attack didn't effect the wind dome "Then how about this!" Natsu said then he jumped forward _ **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** _and slammed the attack to the wind dome.

The wing attack collide to the dome making fire and wind flying everywhere as the guild members shielding their eyes. but Pyrus making the dome stronger and stopped Natsu and sending him flying back while he screaming in pain.

Pyrus deactivated the dome then charged towards Natsu with his hands covered in stardust. _**"Celestial Dragon's Wing Attack!"**_ Pyrus raised his hands and slammed them down to create stardust wave at Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer regained his footing on the ground, seeing Pyrus attack are coming, Natsu jumped with hand enshrouded by flames.

"Fires Dragon's Crushing Fang!" Natsu punched through the wave and strike Pyrus at his face. But Pyrus caught it in the right time with his hands covered with stardust. They both land to the ground then Pyrus punch Natsu on the face following Natsu punch his gut then Pyrus kick Natsu in the side and then Natsu knee attack his stomach. Everyone was amazed by this fight then begin to cheer louder. They both jumped back as stardust disappear from Pyrus's hands.

"What's wrong Pyrus... Have enough already?" Natsu asked while almost at his limit as he already breathing hard.

"No" Pyrus shaking his head, "I just going use another magic" making Natsu confused. blue lightning begin dancing around Pyrus. Natsu's eyes widened as Pyrus disappear and attack him from side then kick him in the back, then at his gut. Sending him across the battlefield. Everyone in Fairy Tail surprised with how fast the boy using his magic.

"You know Lightning Magic too!?" Natsu asked in surprise while tried to stand up. "Man.. How many magic do you know anyway?"

"Nine and still counting" Pyrus answering his questions.

"He mastered that much of magic!?" Lucy asked in a shock. "Then means... Pyrus must have large reserve of magic right?"

"Yes that's right." Erza nodded, "but I was wondering how did he have that much of power. Being a 14 year old boy to have that kind of strength."

"14?... Well did you not know that-" Rayna confused.

"Know what? " Erza asked. Looking at her a bit confused.

"That Big brother is claiming to be 17 years old" Rayna answered.

"He is 17 years old!?" Yelled the others who near her. Realized that Pyrus's actually short. This statement shocking them with large sweatdrop, as they continued to watch the fight

 **"Lightning Swords!"** Pyrus materialize solid lightning make it like a blade and swing it at Natsu. "Wow! Those lightning swords are cool!" Natsu amazement at the swords as he dodge them.

"Yeah... But you have to worried about them when they touch you" Pyrus said disappreaing and slashed Natsu with the lightning blades. Natsu felling a electric shock and yelling in pain that was happen after the blades make an contact with his skin

Natsu can only get a shock of the lightning as he defending from it. But seeing Pyrus already disappear again, and he sniff his smell, However

Pyrus then appear above him. _**"Lightning Sledgehammer!"**_ Pyrus slammed both of his hands at Natsu's head and sending him to the grounds and make a large crater as lightning sky rocketing towards the sky

Natsu was about to get up but Pyrus kick him in the side, sending him across the arena, Everyone is seeing this flinched their eyes. seeing Natsu, if he was ok.

"That gonna leave a mark..." Alice commented as her twin brother and Happy nodded.

"I never thought that kid was this strong!"

"He even mastered nine type of different magic"

"do you think Natsu have chance to beat him?" Said by the other guild members .

Natsu get up and stare at the boy, "I know that you're strong, Pyrus. But I never thought this strong" Natsu said while holding his abdomen in pain. He actually sure that Pyrus must be at his level or Erza's but his prediction was wrong, Pyrus is in whole other level. "But I'll not give up!... I'll fight you with all I got!" Natsu then covered in flames.

"Then how about we end this right now" Pyrus said to him while whirlwind started swirling around the boy.

 _ **"A little flame on the left, a little flame on the right,"** _Natsu said as he then brought his hands together, merging the fires into a large ball of fire. _**"Put them together and they make…!"**_

 _ **"Calm and soft breeze, become unpredictable and vicious like a storm..."**_ Pyrus then raised up his right hand, then a large drill of wind rotates on his right hand, it spin even faster that making high pitch sounds.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"**_  
 _ **"Wind Dragon's Cyclone Drill!"**_

Both attacks was about to hit each other but a loud clap was heard that caught everyone's attention. Everyone looked towards where the clap came from, including Pyrus and Natsu.

"That's enough," said what looked like a frogman in a robe, jacket, hat, and a satchel at his side. "Nobody move. I'm a messenger from the council"

"The council!?" Levi exclaimed in surprise.

"A messenger!?" Droy shouted in equal surprise.

"In this place!?" Jet also shouted, with as much surprise as his two friends.

"None of you are fazed by his appearance?" Lucy questioned.

"With charges of damaging property and 11 other crimes from the Eisenwald terrorism incident the other day," the messenger said. "Pyrus Astoria of Fairy Tail has now been put under arrest."

-And Then-

The inside of Fairy Tail was nothing like it usually is at the current moment. No one was fighting, drinking, or cheering in joy. No one was in a good mood after seeing one of their guild mates be arrested. And no one felt like saying anything. All but one person that is.

"Let me out!" Natsu yelled. "Let me out of here!" Natsu is now a small lizard, trapped underneath a cup to prevent him from running off.

"Natsu…" Mirajane said. "Be quiet."

"Lemme out!" Natsu yelled again.

"You'll act reckless if we let you out," Mirajane reasoned.

"I won't!" Natsu shouted. "I mean, let me back to my original form!"

"Then you'll go and try to rescue Pyrus, won't you?" Mirajane guessed.

"I won't!" Natsu responded. "Who cares about Pyrus!?"

"Our opponent is the council," Gray explained. "Nothing we can do for now."

"Let me out!" Natsu continued to yell. "I just have to tell them something! I don't care if they are council members or not, I know they're wrong!"

"Natsu, just be quiet," Erza said. "Yelling like that isn't going to bring him back."

"Shut up Erza!" Natsu yelled, pointing at her. "You're the reason why Pyrus even went with them!" remembering what had Erza said.

-Flashback-

"…Huh?" Pyrus asked, not understanding what's going on. Everyone was quite until Lucy spoke.

"Wait a minute, why's Pyrus got arrested?" Lucy questioned "he didn't even do anything wrong!".

"That's right, what did my brother do, to get him arrested?" Rayna asked "That's right!" Tommy and Alice agreed.

"Yeah!...why he the one who get arrested, it will better if it was Gray instead" Natsu said while pointing at Gray.

"What do say!?, flame brain!?" Gray asked in anger.

"I'm sorry,... But according to council's documents, for destroying oshibana station, the guild masters meeting building and wiping out a mountain. The council declared to arrested Pyrus Astoria for what he did and put him in a trail" the frog man answered them.

"Trail for what?" Pyrus asked

"The crimes you committed during the Eisenwald incident and before that" the frogman stated. "The list is too long, so I won't bore you with the details."

"But I didn't do anything like that" Pyrus said "In fact, I probably did a lot more good than I did bad for saving the guild masters!"

"It's doesn't matter" the Frogman said. "The council's orders are absolute"

Rayna was going to argue further, but Erza said, "Pyrus, just go with him."

"But why!... Why are you saying that Erza!" Rayna said in surprise.

"Yeah!, why should Pyrus go with him!?" Natsu shouted.

"It'll be much simpler if he goes now instead of prolonging it," Erza explained. "If necessary, the council would probably even put out a wanted poster for him, and that would attract a lot of unwanted attention."

"No way!" Rayna said. "There is no way…!" "There is no way, big brother putted in a wanted posters again" Rayna thought

"Rayna" Pyrus said, cutting her off. "I'll just go."

"But brother..!?" Rayna yelled in surprise with tears in her eyes.

Pyrus walked to her and patted her head, "don't worry... I will be back okay.. I promise" Pyrus said while patted her.

"B-But... Big brother" Rayna cried, Alice tried to comfort her. Pyrus then wiped her tears and said.

"And Erza has a point, if I don't go with him now, it could cause a lot of unwanted attention to the guild," Pyrus explained, he walked approaching the frogman. "I'll go with you."

"Good, I'm glad that is didn't have to get messy," the frogman stated. "Now if you would please hold out both of your hands." Pyrus was slightly confused when he said that, but did it anyways. The frogman then took out a pair of hand cuffs and put them around Pyrus's wrists. And as soon the cuffs put in his wrists, Pyrus' hair changed from lilac purple to navy blue and his eyes turns brown color. This shocking some of the guildmates including Lucy.

"So this, what Pyrus's true appearance" Lucy thought as she watching Pyrus. While Rayna only can watch her brother go.

"These are just a precautionary measure. They prevent you from using any magic whatsoever. Now, please follow me." The frogman then started to walk off, Pyrus following close behind him. Everyone just watched them leave. When they were out of site, everyone slowly started to go into the guild hall

-Flashback End-

"It's because of what you said that Pyrus went with that weird guy!" Natsu shouted, still pointing at Erza.

"Maybe so, but it's better than possibly having people coming here hunting for our guild mate," Erza explained. "And the final decision was Pyrus's to make."

"Besides," Gray said. "Even if something's white, once a council member says it's black, then it becomes black. They just won't listen to our excuses."

"But why…?" Elfman questioned. "We've done so many things in the past, so why this time? And why Pyrus of all people? He's brand new to the guild."

"Yeah…" Loke agreed. "I just don't understand."

"I'm certain…" Lucy said from her place at the bar, resting her head on the counter. "I'm certain there's something fishy going on." and she looked at Rayna. "Hey Rayna, are you alright?"

Rayna snapped from her thoughts, then looked at Lucy and said "Yes, I'm alright" "you're not worried about you brother?" Lucy said.

Rayna then looked in determination expression and said "No. But big brother said it will be alright, so I believed in him... And if anything happens to him.."

"...I will burn down the council building and then save him" Rayna continued. "Wow that's to extreme!" Lucy exclaimed. "Don't worry Pyrus, we will save you!" Tommy declared. "Right after I call Novu" he then jump from the table and wanted go somewhere but unfortunately he had been stop by Alice.

-The Magic Council Headquarters-

Pyrus was still lead by the Frogman Dow in large hallways on magic Council Headquarters. As they walking, Pyrus see someone who leaning against one of many pillars in the hall

"So, you must be Pyrus" said the man that have blue hair "pleased to meet you, my name is Siegrain" The frogman went down on his knee, bowing down to Siegrain "Oh. So you the one of guys who arrested me" Pyrus said in a carefree tone.

"No, Not personally but it was the other Council members. I tried my best to avoiding the people from Fairy Tail arrested by the council" Siegrain explained. explained. "But they were set on setting the blame on someone, so you ended up being their scapegoat. A simple Mysterious mage who apparently holds great power. For some reason they found that to a great excuse to arrest you."

"What, so this trail thing isn't even real?" Pyrus questioned. "Geez…those magic council guys don't sound very responsible."

"Anyways, you're not even talking to me, this is just an Imaginary Body," Siegrain explained, his body flickering slightly. "Those geezers behind that door are in their Imaginary Bodies too. They wouldn't bother coming all the way here for such a small case."

"So what? I answer their questions then they let me go?" Pyrus asked.

"Pretty much," Siegrain answered. "That is…unless you do something that angers the council. Good luck in your trail now." As he said that, Siegrain's Imaginary Body started to disappear, but before it disappeared completely, he said, "I'll see you behind that door, but as a member of the council. Good luck."

Pyrus stood there for a moment before he thought, "That guy…I don't know why…but he's just way to suspicious just like an antagonist. He's gotta be up to something. "

Pyrus then proceed to enter the trial room, standing on the prosecution platform, before the ten members of the magic council. "We'll now start the mage trial," the frogman said. "Defendant, Pyrus Astoria, please take the stand."

-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

"I just can't leave him like that!" Lucy shouted as she suddenly stood up. "Let's go and testify for him!"  
"Let's burn those council!" Tommy added while holding a torch from who knows where he go it. "Hm…have patience," Makarov said from his spot on the bar counter.

"What are you saying!? He doesn't deserve this!" Lucy yelled. "We'll be too late if he's already been sentenced!"

"No matter how fast we try to get there, we'd be too late anyways," Makarov stated.  
"But…!" Lucy tried to protest.

Then someone who selling newspaper come to the guild "Pyrus Astoria is guilty!" He informed the front page. "The trail was not over yet!" Lucy yelled at the seller. "Then I will comeback in 1 guilty hour" the seller said.

"Lemme out! Let me out!" Natsu continued to yell from under the cup.

"Are you sure you want to come out?" Makarov questioned. That question did a lot more than anyone thought it should, because Natsu immediately went quiet, no longer saying anything. "What's up Natsu? Cat got your tongue?" Makarov then shot at Natsu with a blast of magic, causing the cup to fly off of him and launch him backwards. But what no one expected was for the lizard Natsu to turn into Macao.

"Sorry…" Macao apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "I was indebted to Natsu. I transformed into a lizard so I could pretend to be Natsu."

"Where the real Natsu!?" Lucy yelled.

"Don't tell me he went after Pyrus!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah, probably," Macao responded.

"This is no joke!" Elfman shouted. "He'll probably beat up the council members!"

"Sit and be quiet guys," Makarov said in an unusually calm tone for a situation like this. "Just wait patiently for the outcome."

-Magic Council Headquarters-

"Defendant Pyrus Astoria," said the Magic Council Chairman. "You are suspected of destroying part of Oshibana Station, Ryushika Canyon's railway bridge, and an entire mansion and mountains in Clover. According to witness' testimony, the culprit is a male mage who is a Dragon Slayer with purple hair. Even though your hair dark blue right now, according to our messenger, you using Transformation magic to change your hair and eyes color, is that correct?"

"Yeah, that's true," Pyrus said.

"There is also something else we are curious about," the chairman said. "Fairy Tail is the first guild you have ever joined, is this right?"

"mhm, I've been a mage for Fairy Tail for around a week now, and before that, I meet with Blue Pegasus Guild. But that guild don't suit me then I meet with Mermaid Heel that actually only recruiting female members then Quadro Cerberus and Lamia Scale" Pyrus explained.

"Now our concern is that we have only little information about you. According to our records, you arrived in Fiore at 27 September age X783" The chairman read out "you seems has been move from place to place and making a name for yourself. Now that we wonder where did you come from?"

Pyrus then answer " I came from East side from Isgar. The Pergrande Kingdom to be exact" this shocked some of the council.

"Why are you come to Fiore?" One of them asked in suspicious "Pregrande is a far away place for a boy like you to stay here."

"I-i.. Umm.. Actually born in Fiore, but a Man from there adopted me along with my Foster Sister" he said in carefree tone. "Then I running away from that place along with her"

"But why?. Why are you runaway from home with your sister?" Asked the other. Pyrus was about to answer until an explosion occurred right behind him.

All the council members were taken off guard by the sudden explosion. "What's going on!?" the chairman shouted.

"I'm the Wind Dragon Slayer! Arrest me if you can!" shouted Natsu, who was crudely dressed up like Pyrus with a purple haired wig on his head that did little to hide his pink hair, and swinging a fan to make a gust of wind. It didn't help that he was breathing fire. Everyone was surprised to see what emerged from the explosion, but Pyrus was much more confused than surprised. "I'm Pyrus dammit! Tell me what I'm guilty off!" The only one who wasn't surprised was Siegrain, for he had an amused expression on his face. "Make sure it's even more important than the guild masters' lives!" Natsu continued to yell, pointing at the magic council. Natsu then grinned at them, spreading his arms over his head.

"Put them in jail," said the chairman.

"Natsu, what are doing?" Pyrus questioned with sweatdrop.  
"Shut up Pyrus!" Natsu yelled. "Wait, I mean I'm Pyrus!"

After being put into a jail cell, Natsu discarded his disguise and then he and Pyrus started to talk.

"Really Natsu, what are you doing here?" Pyrus asked.  
"Isn't it obvious!?" Natsu shouted. "I'm here to get you out of here!"

"Great job doing that Natsu, look where we are now," Pyrus said. He then thought, "Although, you actually saved me more than you think Natsu. If you hadn't shown up when you did, who knows what would have happened."

"Whatever!" Natsu yelled. "If you just ran when I showed up, we wouldn't be in here!"  
"Actually Natsu, this whole thing is just a formality," Pyrus explained.  
"Formality!?" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah, they just needed someone to blame," Pyrus explained further. "They just wanna keep Fairy Tail in check and show them whose boss basically."

"That's so stupid though!" Natsu shouted.  
"Yeah," Pyrus agreed. "And the thing is, I would have been let go after I answered all their questions. But then you showed up and started to destroy everything." Pyrus stared Natsu darkly with his eyes narrowed sharply at him.

"What!?" Natsu shouted in disbelief. "…Sorry…" he apologize with his head down. Pyrus then grinned at Natsu as he said, "But hey, it was actually kinda funny, what you did."  
Natsu chuckled a bit, "Yeah, it was pretty fun too."

As the two of them laughed about what Natsu did, outside of their cell, but out of sight of the two, Siegrain was standing in the hall. He said, "I see, so he was at Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel." He smiled as he turned and started to walk away. "And the Blue Dragon Emperor, Zephyrus Sieghart"

-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

Fairy Tail was once again as lively as it was before, even if Natsu was the only one celebrating.

"That air is way better outdoors!" Natsu yelled, holding a mug of fire in his left hand. "It's really the best! Freedom is wonderful! Freeeedoooom!" Natsu was running around the guild shouting and celebrating by himself as others told him to be quiet.

"He should've stayed in jail a little longer," Lucy commented. She then rested her head on the bar counter again before saying, "I can't believe the arrest was just a formality…I wasted my time worrying."

"I see!" Gray said, pounding the bottom of his fist into the palm of his open hand. "The messenger was a frog, so he bounced right back!"  
"As expected of an ice mage! As cold as ice!" Happy commented.

Pyrus was holding onto a apple juice that he was drinking then he hugged by Rayna from behind as his juice fell to the floor.

"Big brother, I glad you comeback like your promise" Rayna said while crying. Pyrus look behind him then he turn around.

"Hey there Ray.. I'm home" Pyrus said while patted her head. "Did you miss me?"

Rayna nodded " I was really worried about you, big brother" she continued crying. and buried her face to Pyrus's chest then hug him tighter making cry out pain.

"Agghhhh!... Ray, can you stop hugging me already?" Pyrus said feeling uncomfortable as he almost fainted because lack of air, everyone's eyes watching him with some smile. Rayna let go of him, Pyrus then wiped her tears then rubbing her head making Rayna blushing. "Stop crying okay and clean those tears" Pyrus said, pinching her cheek.

Rayna looked to his face and smiled "Okey!" Said with small giggles. "And when i ever break my promise to you". Pyurs asked her, smiling with eyes closed. "You almost always break your promise, big brother" Rayna answer, then get another head pat which make her giggle again. Pyrus could not help but to smile

He then looked at Natsu who running around in the guild. "Is Natsu always this excitable?" Pyrus questioned. "Pretty much," Happy answered.  
"He sure is very lively" Alice commented.

"By the way," Elfman said. "What happened to the duel of men between Natsu and Pyrus?"  
"Oh yeah! I forgot!" Natsu said, turning his attention to Pyrus. "Pyrus! Let's continue!"

"I'd rather not Natsu," Pyrus said, scratching his head. "I'm just not feeling it right now."

"Here I come!" Natsu said, setting his right fist ablaze, charging at Pyrus and ignoring what he said.

Pyrus just sighed as he held out his arm towards Natsu, and held his fist effectively stopping his attack.

Natsu tried to pull his fist out, but was none too successful at this. "Dammit Pyrus! Let me go!"

"Hold on just one moment," Pyrus said as Rayna step back from him. He then flick Natsu's head, sending him flying towards the wall, also causing a dust cloud to raise. Everyone was shocked at just what happened, and when the dust settled, Natsu was revealed to be knocked out. "There, I think we're done."

"And you're out!" Happy exclaimed.  
Erza chuckled to herself a bit before she said, "Nicely done Pyrus, although next time, please refrain from causing damage to the guild." The wall where Pyrus had sent Natsu was cracked and had formed a hole.  
"Oh…sorry…but tell that to others too" Pyrus said, scratching his cheek with his left hand.

Gray and Elfman were currently laughing at Natsu. "You're so lame Natsu!" Gray commented.  
"Pyrus really is strong!"

"Hey, is the bet from the other day still on?" asked a random guild member.

"Yeessss... Now where's my money!" Tommy said in excitement.

"Oh my…the guild is wrecked again," commented another.

"Geez Pyrus… are you even serious when fighting Natsu before?" Lucy said looking at Natsu while sweatdrop.

"Of course I'm serious, but that doesn't mean I used all my power" Pyrus shrugged as he sit in the bar.

"Okay then,... By the way, dark blue hair is really suit you, you know" Lucy commented, immediately after she said that, Pyrus quickly change it into lilac color and said "What this dark blue hair you speak of?" Pretending that never happened, making Lucy sweatdrop.

Mirajane was smiling as she watched them talk. She then looked over at Makarov and noticed that his head was nodding slightly. "What's wrong Master?"

"Nothing, just getting sleepy," Makarov stated. "It's him." Soon after he said that, members of the guild started to fall aasleep, Pyrus able to catch Rayna before she fall to the floor and hold on to her. After everyone except Makarov and Pyrus was asleep, a man covered in many robes, covering his face with bandanas, and holding a spear at his side, entered the guild. "Mystogan." Makarov said as he watched the man walk to the request board and choose a job from it. The man then looked at Pyrus with wide eyes. "What? He didn't get affected by my sleep magic?" Mystogan thought to himself, but soon he brush it off.

Mystogan then went up to Makarov, showing him the job he choose before he said, "I'm leaving."

"Hey! Release your sleep magic first!" Makarov complained.

Mystogan then turned around and started to count down from five. By the time he reached one, he had already exited the guild and had disappeared. All at once, everyone in Fairy Tail woke up, except for Natsu, who is still knocked out for Pyrus's attack.  
"This feeling…was it Mystogan!?" shouted Jet.  
"That punk!"  
"His sleep magic is so powerful!"

"Mystogan?" Lucy questioned.  
"Who in the world is that guy?" Rayna asked, yawning slightly.

"He's one of the strongest mage candidates in Fairy Tail," Loke explained. When Loke saw Lucy, he slowly started to back away from her.

"For some reason, he hates being seen, so whenever he comes to pick up a job, he puts everyone to sleep," Gray explained.

"What the!? That sounds so fishy!" Lucy shouted.

"He must not like big crowds or something," Pyrus guessed.

"Maybe, but only the master knows Mystogan's face," Gray said.

"No, I know it as well," said a new voice.  
Everyone looked toward it and were surprised to see who it was. Sitting up on the second floor was a man wearing an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard's on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his headphones, and was smoking a cigar.

"Laxus!" shouted one of the guild members.  
"You're here!"  
"How unusual!"  
"He's also one of the strongest mage candidates," Gray said. Natsu was now starting regaining consciousness.

"Mystogan is really shy," Laxus said. "Don't question it too much."

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu shouted, now standing up.  
"You were just defeated by Pyrus," commented a guild member.  
"What? Who the hell is Pyrus?" Laxus questioned.

"That would be me," Pyrus answered, now standing from his seat and looking at Laxus.

Laxus just looked at Pyrus before laughing.

"HAHAHA! You lost to this guy!? He looks so weak!" Laxus said. "If you lost to him, there's no way you can beat me! I'm stronger than Erza after all!" Laxus was still laughing after he said that.

"What was that?" Erza said in a threatening tone. "Woah! Calm down!" Gray said to her "I mean, I'm the strongest," Laxus said, now over his laughing fit.  
Natsu was still looking up at Laxus. "Come on down bastard!" he yelled.

"Why don't you come up?" Laxus said.  
"Bring it on!" Natsu said as he charged at him.

Makarov, without even looking at Natsu, stretched his arm while making it bigger. He then slammed his fist down onto Natsu, stopping him in his tracks. "You can't go to the second floor yet," Makarov stated.

"Ha ha! You got scolded," Laxus taunted.  
"You too Laxus, stop it," Makarov stated, opening one of his eyes and looking up and Laxus.

"I'll never give Fairy Tail's strongest position to anyone else," Laxus stated. "Not to Erza, not to Mystogan, not even to that geezer. I'm the strongest!"

"Someone like you isn't strong," Pyrus stated, surprising everyone in the guild.  
Laxus was looking right at Pyrus. "What was that?" he asked.

"I said you're not strong," Pyrus repeated.  
Laxus once again broke out into laughter. "What are you talking about!? Of course I'm strong! I'm the strongest in Fairy Tail! Everyone knows that!"

"Then what do you fight for?" Pyrus asked, ignoring Laxus's laughter. But the question made him stop laughing.

Laxus grinned as he said, "Isn't it obvious? I fight for power."

"Then why don't you proof it, you must be just talk tough like any loser I faced" Pyrus said in serious expression narrowed his eyes looking directly to Laxus. "

Why you little brat!"  
Laxus was pissed at Pyrus said, then in the flash he was in front of him ready to punch him. Pyrus didn't move a inch as the fist is already in front of his face.

But Laxus's fist was stuck down on the floor, and Pyrus is already behind him, pointing his wooden sword at the back of Laxus's neck with bored expression.

"It's that all you got?" Pyrus said In bored tone, as he walk towards the bar and making his sword disappear. Making all the guild members speechless that this boy taunted Laxus.

"What's with that killing intent?" Laxus thought the he can only glared at him as he go to the second floor.

-Later that Night-

"Geez…that Laxus guy sure was annoying," Pyrus commented, then drinking from his Apple juice, Rayna sitting next to him with Alice in her lap.

"Hey Mira, do you know what Master was talking about earlier?" Lucy asked, Plue sitting next to her. "What he meant when he said Natsu couldn't go to the second floor?"

"It's still too early for you Lucy," Mirajane responded. "But the request board on the second floor has far more difficult jobs posted compared to the first floor. They're S-Class jobs."

"S-Class!?" Lucy shouted in surprise.  
"What's the deal with these S-Class jobs?" Rayna asked, tilted her head.

"They're so dangerous that even the smallest mistake can lead to your death. But in return, the pay Is very good," Mirajane explained.

"Really!?" Pyrus shouted, more in excitement more than panic.

"You're really weird Pyrus…" Lucy commented.

"Only mages approved by Master can take S-Class jobs," Mirajane explained further. "There are only five currently qualified, including Erza, Laxus, and Mystogan. You shouldn't aim for S-Class anyways Lucy. You'll never have enough lives with those jobs."

"Seems so," Lucy agreed.  
"What about us?" Pyrus and Rayna asked with a smile on their face.

"I think it could be possible for you guys to become one Pyrus, Rayna." Mirajane said with her usual smile. She then had a look of realization before she said, "I nearly forgot, I had the chiefs make a special dish to celebrate your return. I'll be right back." Mirajane then left to go to the kitchen.

Pyrus, Rayna, Lucy, Alice and Plue were then joined by Natsu, Gray, Erza, Tommy, and Happy. "Hey guys!" Natsu said with his usual toothy grin. "What's up?"

"Mira's getting Pyrus a special meal," Lucy told them. "I think it was very nice of her to do that, don't you think?"

Gray smiles a bit as he said, "Yeah, good for you Pyrus. Hope you enjoy it, the chiefs here are really good at what they do."

Mira then came back and put a plate down in front of Pyrus. "Here you are Pyrus, eggplant casserole."

"Awesome! I can't wait to…!" Pyrus started to say until he stopped, a look of horror on his face. "Did…did you say… eggplant …casserole?"

"mhm" Mirajane said as she nodded, still smiling with her eyes closed.

"Hey, you okay Pyrus?" Gray asked

"He looks someone when seeing a ghost" Happy commented.

Pyrus then screaming in horror as he running exit the guild towards his house leaving dust as he run, Making the others confused.

"…He can defeat a mage as powerful as Erigor…" Erza said.

"…He can stare down monsters no problem…" Gray continued, talking about actual monsters and Erza.

"…And he can even defeat me with no problem…" Natsu added.

"…But eggplants make him scared?" Lucy questioned.

"…Pyrus's not as strong as he seems…" Happy commented, the others nodding a bit.

"Oh yeah, I forgot he was afraid to eggplant" Rayna realize with sweatdrop

"Why he would afraid to eggplant?.. " Lucy asked.

"You guys will not want to know, it will be scared you guys for the rest of your life" Tommy said while he had horrified expression and creepy background music.

"Tommy! Don't make me remembering those mutated eggplant monsters!" Alice yelled, hammering Tommy's back and choke him to the death. While the others imaging the eggplant monster that could scared the hell out of Pyrus.

-Later in Pyrus's House-

Pyrus was taking a bath, he now currently sat inside the bathtub while thinking about something. "No matter how much I helped people, It still wouldn't made me the Ally of Justice" he thought clenched his hand. He get up from the bathtub, then reaching the towel and dried himself.

He then looked at the mirror, he have muscular build, he have six-pack abdomen, blue Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder, but what interesting is that he have blue dragon's head that mark in his left forearms. he then seeing is his dark blue hair that he always hide from people.

"Sigh...maybe, everyone already forgotten about them. But just to make things safe". He walked out from the bathroom then go to his room.

The room was simple room and comfortable,  
There were single bed with light blue cover, a wardrobe, a studying desk and few bookshelf.

He then change to his pajamas with penguin picture, he didn't wear his goggles but still wearing the gem necklace. That was until Rayna called him from the first floor.

"Big brother! dinner is ready!"

"Okay!" He shouted back

Pyrus then walked down to stairs and towards the dining table. He see Rayna putting down the food in the table while wearing white aprons that Pyrus thought looked cute on her. Pyrus, Tommy, and Alice take a seat then begin to eating.

"So, does the food is taste good?" Rayna asked from the kitchen.

"It's taste very good, you improve a lot, Rayna" Pyrus said, she smiled got praised by her brother. 'Unlike her first time cooking" Pyrus thought remembered by the food Rayna made for him for the first time she cook. It was horrible that even if you can call that a food "Seriously, I'm sure that I saw grandma Rukh waved at me from the light" Pyrus thought to himself while sweatdroping.

"The food is nice, but you still have some errors in them." Tommy said. Munching his food.

"Tommy, you shouldn't say that. Rayna is work hard for the past years to learn cooking" Alice said to him. It's true that Rayna only start cooking about a year ago. The reason why she wants to learn to cook it because during Pyrus didn't with them, the three of them was once starving to the death because none of them know how to cook.

"By the way, big brother. What should we do now, are we gonna trying to find you sister again?" Rayna questioned. Sitting down in the chair prepare for eat.

"Umm... I really don't know, but we must enjoy this life for ourselves first." Pyrus said with a sad looks on his eye

"Okay then, if you say so" Rayna said with a small smile.

After dinner, Pyrus and Tommy go straight to their room. And Tommy already fallen asleep in an cardboard that he make into his bed. Pyrus thinking about what Rayna said earlier, he forget the idea. His eyes become heavy then begin to sleep.

-At Rayna's room-

"Why can't I fallen asleep?" Rayna said to herself. She then tried different positions but still couldn't sleep. She then hears some grumblings sounds from the roof, making her can't asleep .

Then Rayna got an idea"That's it" she got up from the bed while carrying Alice who already asleep.

She then walked out of her room. Rayna then walked toward her brother's room. She then knock the door gently . "Big bro, are you still awake" She said in low tone. Glancing at the clock the almost pointed at midnight. "Okay... I come in" she open the door slowly, as not wanna wake up Pyrus.

Seeing him already fall asleep, Rayna then put Alice in the Tommy's bed witch it was a large cardboard with pillows in it and put her besides him.

She then go to Pyrus's bed and laying beside him. She continue to wait to fall asleep but still couldn't do that.

Then Rayna looked at Pyrus and she begin to hug his arm, hugging her brother's arm, this made her covered by warm feeling. She feels safe around him, Pyrus really love her, even go as far risking his life for her. Remembering all sorts of trouble he been through in the past, Pyrus is always overcome it.

She the begin to get closer towards her brother, suddenly Pyrus brought his other arm then hugging her up close to his chest, thus make her blushed. Rayna really happy to be Pyrus's little sister. As she begin to fall asleep in her brother's embrace.

-TBC (TrouBlesome Cut)-

* * *

 **A/N** **: All right, that's it for this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

 **Fun fact 1 : For anyone who wonder why I gave him a name that include Pyr (means fire in Greek) even though he used Wind Dragon Slayer Magic and not fire-based magic. His name actually come from word Zephyrus, I just remove the letter z, e, and h. :)**

 **2 : I think his English VA is tie between Stephanie Nadolny who voiced Kid Goku and Kid Gohan from Dragon Ball series and Muriel Hofmann who voiced Hayate Ayasaki from Hayate the Combat Butler (Animax Dub)**

 **3 : For Rayna... Well, she will have Nepgear's VA (Because I based her from Nepgear)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : It's the 7th chapter, it will be enter the Galuna Island arc. And also thanks for anyone who like this story. It's been a week since the story published and will be fast update until chapter 15, because there will be test in my school soon.**

 **Now without further a do, please enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima, I'm only own the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contain elements from other anime and franchises, 4the wall breaker**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Siblings in Action

-Unknown-

Crimson flames burn brightly...

Only the flames were visible, the buildings were burning in great fire. There's many scream of people who asking for help and tried to save their lives.

Sound of swords clashing could be heard anywhere. Bloodshed in every corner of the city. There so many corpse laying around in the the city. And suddenly a loud cry of a demon was heard.

a group of demon soldiers who looks alike humans was killed by a giant red fire bird. Giant white tiger with armor and giant black turtle destroying the buildings, killed another group of demon soldiers and rampaging across the city. That could be seen that those beast was controlled by the one who on top of them, They are one male and two females.

The three beast was wracking havoc on the city, causing destruction everywhere. Soon three another beast was joining them, three of them are dragons with same sizes.

One are a white bipedal dragon, causing lightning shot from the sky. It then shooting white laser from it mouth to the city and making large explosion.

The other one is two headed black dragon, who shooting black flame from it mouth. it turned it head toward a giant demon that was in center of the city,

The last one is a long neck blazing red dragon, who was fighting another crocodile-like demon that causing havoc, the dragon use it's claws to stab the demon in it's chest then the red dragon lift off the giant demon then throwing it to a building

While the six giant beast was fighting the demons. Somewhere on the city, there is a young knight who was not older then eleven, facing a demon that already badly injured. With a sword that looked unique mechanical and futuristic sword with single edge on his hand, ready to finished off the demon. But the young knight wasn't able to kill the demon because who the demon was.

"I-i can't... I can't do this.. I can't kill you, Gristan!" Shouted the young knight with tears in his eyes.

"You must kill me... This is the only way!" Said the demon who slowly transform into a man with black hair and red eyes who appear in his mid thirties. Struggling from the demon's power.

"But...Your are a father to me, Gristan!."  
Said the young knight. "After you adopted me to your family... I was happy, that I have a family again... I don't wanna to do this, there's have to be another way to save you!" The young knight cried.

"It's to late... So p-please... Kill me, Pyrus!... This is your father orders.. Kill me.. Before I lose control and attacking you again!" Shouted the man named Gristan with tears running in his cheek. "You're important to me, son... "

Younger Pyrus was shocked, he close his eyes with still tears running from them, he remember all his time with the man, and how the man mean so much to him. He able got this far because of this man and now he have to kill him. He opening his eyest hen rises his sword, The sword begin to glow, his hand was shaking, tears still running from his eyes. His whole body is shaking, he can't do it even his head told him to but he still can't.

"You've to do it, Master! Before his soul got corrupted too! and when that happened his soul will suffering for eternity" The voice was from the sword, it clearly belong to a girl voice. This statement make his eyes widened making him lowered the sword.

"And...please tell my wife, tell her that this was my wish-ugh... And it's not your fault... And please tell Nathalia to become stronger" Gristan said with sad tone, He then looked at Pyrus.

"And Pyrus... I was proud of you and Rayna for being my child" Gristan said. Pyrus lift his sword up to the air then give a full swing downward that making energy-like sword slash wave and killing him instantly with only Gristan's sword remain.

Pyrus then fall to his knee, crying because losing his father again.

"Gristan... WHY!.. WHY!.. WHY IT HAVE TO BE ENDED LIKE THIS!?" Pyrus cried, he punched the ground, making a cracks.

"Master, this is no time to be sad... Look.." The voice from the sword said. he then looked at the one who cause all this. The man who smiling seeing this destruction. He glared at him, Pyrus then stand up closing his eyes before he screaming.

Large blue explosion was from Pyrus, before the explosion was enveloped the entire city.

Pyrus eyes widened open from his sleep, breathing heavily as he looked at the ceiling before rubbing his eyes.

"Sigh...it's only a dream, Why did that memory came back now?" Pyrus said.

 **[You okay there, kid?]** a voice asked him if he's alright.

"Yeah... Just a bad dream. Don't worry about it" Pyrus assure.

 **[I know that, I saw it too,]** the voice stated **[and you might wanna wake up that sister of yours]** the voice said as Pyrus see a large bumb in the blanket.

He then get the blanket off, only to see Rayna sleeping beside him while hugging his arm.

Pyrus then smiled seeing his sister sleeping beside him. He then patted her head for few moments before deciding to wake her up.

"Ray, Come on... Wake up" Pyrus said to her while poking her cheeks .

"Hmm... Ten more minutes... Big brother" Rayna mutter while still sleeping.

"Sigh... Okay then. But at least, can you let go off my arm" Rayna did what he said. Pyrus get up from the bed and walk out from his room towards the kitchen.

He then begin to turn on the stove and putted a frying fan, pour the oil and begin to cook breakfast for his family.

For few minutes later, Rayna is finally wake up with Tommy and Alice in her arms.

"Yawn... Good morning.. Big brother" Rayna said while she still tired and sitting in the dinning chair with Tommy and Alice.

"Huah...Good morning Pyrus" Tommy said yawning.

"Good...Pyrus...morning... " Alice said while still sleeping.

"Good morning you sleepyheads... Breakfast will be ready shortly" Pyrus inform them while he flip the omelet in the air, He then cut some veggies while roasted some meat.

Few minutes later, the breakfast is ready. Then Pyrus serves the food to his family, after smelling the food. The three sleepyheads have fully awake while stared the food. The food include hamburger steaks, omelets, some vegetables, some toast, and orange juices.

"Woah... It's look very delicious" Tommy exclaimed, Sniffing the food

"Yeah!... Okay then, thank you for the food" Alice said as she begin eating.

While the cats are happily eating their food. Only Rayna who still didn't touch her food, she stared the food with a gloomy expression.

"What's the matter, Ray?" Pyrus asked his Foster younger sister. "You only looked at the food, is it not what food you wanted?" He begin to sat down with others.

"No..It's not like that" Rayna answered, "but why you have to put lettuce on my plate, big brother...You know I hate them right?" Rayna said with a cute pout looked at Pyrus.

"I know that, but... I think you should learn to not picky about food and lettuce is good for your health" Pyrus said while he eating his food at amazing speed before drinking the orange juice.

"But-"

"No buts!.. " Pyrus cutted her

"Hmph... Next time, I will cook his favorite food with eggplant" Rayna thought then she looked the lettuce with gross expression, the she decided to have the lettuce in one go. Closing her eyes while chewing the lettuce and swallow it before sticking her tongue out and drinking her juice after that.

"Do you really hate lettuce so much?" Alice asked, she was drinking her juice and Tommy eating a bread.

"Stop being an a kid, Rayna" Pyrus said while eating a bread.

"But I'm a kid... I'm still only 11 years old remember?" Rayna said. "Well... I'll turned twelve in a few weeks" she said while playing with her fingers.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Why are you sneak in my bed last night?" Pyrus asked, holding a cup and stared at Rayna.

Rayna become a little embarrassed then said "uhh, well... I can't fall asleep last night then I heard rumbling sounds on the roof" she answer it, rembering the sound she heard.

"From the roof?" Pyrus confused.

"Yes" Rayna nodded "I think someone or something got hit by barriers we place around the house"

Pyris decided to drop this problem then continue to eat. Few minutes later, they done eating. Pyrus decided to have a shower, changing his hair to lilac purple and his eyes into blue while get dressed prepare to go to the guild with Rayna.

-Fairy Tail guild hall-

"Master..." Mirajane said in worry " bad news... One of the mission in second floor is disappeared" while she coming down from the second floor. Makarov then drinking his beer while listening her before spitting his drink.

"What do say?...one of the mission on second floor is missing" wakaba said.

"In second floor, it's S-class mission right?" Macao said seated across wakaba.

"Who's the idiot that take the request" said purple haired mage with glasses named Lucky.

"It was a cat" Laxus said seated in the second floor with his legs crossed on a table. "I see a winged blue cat take it"

"It was Happy!?" Mirajane shouted in surprise.

"That mean Natsu, Lucy, and maybe those kids too!" Said a guild member.

"What the hell their thinking" said another guild member.

"Taking a S-class request without a approval?" The one named Alzack asked.

"I know they are idiots. But I never thought they will be this idiot" his partner Bisca said.

"It's clear. It was a serious rule break" Laxus said "Hey Gramps!...if they come back, they has to be kicked out...that's if they return safely"

Makarov was thinking hard about this before Mira made her way towards Laxus "Laxus, if you know about this before, why didn't you stop them?" Mira asked in anger.

"All I know is just a cat who stealing a piece of paper" Laxus stated calmly. "I don't know if that was Happy... And who ever thought that Natsu taking S-class request"

"Hehe... It been a long time, I see your face like this" Laxus said looking at Mira who have pissed expression.

"This is bad... What mission they take?" Makarov asked while crossed his arms.

"The cursed island, Galuna" Mira answered.

"WHAT!?" Makarov surprised.

"Galuna island!?" Macao and Wakaba said.

"That's impossible!" Lucky shouted.

"What an idiot!" Alzack said

"Don't tell me, Natsu also taking Pyrus and Rayna with him!" Bisca said.

"LAXUS!.. Bring them back here!" Makarov shouted at him.

"Are you kidding...I have my own business to take care of" Laxus said "there's no mage in the guild who couldn't take care themselves, Right?" Laxus said.

"There's no other person here who can take Natsu and Pyrus back except you!" Makarov shouted.

"Take me back to where?" Pyrus asked in the front door with Rayna and Alice beside him, while Tommy was on Pyrus's head.

"Pyrus!?..." Makarov asked in surprise. "You and Rayna is not with Natsu?"

"What happened to Natsu, Master?" Pyrus asked. He and Rayna walked closer to Makarov. "Natsu, Happy or even Lucy was taking S-class request" Makarov said "thank goodness, you two don't come with him"

"W-wait...S-class request!?" Rayna asked

"No way!.. " Tommy exclaimed.

"Are they an idiot!... Why would they do that?. Is it only an S-class wizard who can take that" Alice said.

"WAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTT!...They taking S-class REQUEST!?" Pyrus shouted. "Why they didn't take me with them!.. Oh c'mon this is unfair. They leave me even though I was in their team?" Pyrus grumpy about that, make everyone looking at him surprised. While Rayna smacked his head with Solar Dragon's Iron Fist after that.

"You're angry about that!?" Rayna shouted at him.

After that, Gray stand up from his seat and go towards Makarov "Gramps... I don't agree with what did you say before!" Gray said to him.

"What?" Makarov confused.

"I will take them back to the guild myself" Gray said.

"Very well then. Take them back here as soon as possible" Makarov said, Gray then nodded before he walked away from the guild. Makarov then sighed before looking at Pyrus and Rayna who standing near request board. The two of them finally find a job they interested with, Pyrus then walked towards Mirajane and showings her the request.

"Miss Mira.. We like to take this request" Pyrus said.

"Hmm.. " Mira seeing the request that required to kill a few Lizardmen in near a river. "But this job is kind of difficult to complete...are you really sure about this?.. It maybe to hard for you two" Mira said knowing that's a difficult A-class Quest that no one completed it for a month.

"Don't worry... It will be fine" Pyrus assure.

"Yeah!... Don't underestimate us just because we're children" Rayna agreed. Mira then looking at Makarov who had been nooding.

"Okay then... Have a safe trip" Mira said to them as the four of them walk towards the door.

"I'm confuse that why you let them, Master?" Mira asked in worry, as Makarov take a sip of his drink.

"There's something that I need to confirm, those two have more than meets the eye. If they able to complete that quest then my suspension are true" Makarov said

-Later-

They arrive to the town that sending the request, The town is called Risebell Town, it having many destroyed houses and some people doing renovation, the four of them was walking around in the town while asking the townspeople where's the mayor live.

They arrive in front of the mayor's house that guarded by two guards in the front door. The two of them we're wearing simple grey armor with shoulders pad while carrying a lance and shield.

"Excuse me sir... We like to meet the mayor" Rayna said to the guard.

"What are you doing here, child?" One of the guard said "this isn't a playground for you two"

"Please let us in, we have to talk to the mayor" Rayna said.

"We here to take the request for killing the Lizardmen" Pyrus told them, showing the request paper. The two guards begin to whispering something before letting they in. Inside the house, Pyrus and his family was brought to the room where the Mayor is. The mayor have jet black hair that swep back, black eyes, have a small mustache above his mouth. He also wearing brown business suit with a red currently doing some a paperwork about the problems that caused by the lizardmens

"What's the matters... Who are you people?" The mayor asked panicked.

"We're Fairy Tail wizards who will take the request that you have sended, sir" Rayna answer him.

"EHHHHH! What?... Aren't you guys is not little young to take this dangerous quest?" The mayor asked.

"Yes...yes we are" Pyrus answer him while crossed his arms.

"Very well then..." Said the mayor like there no problem there while he sat down on the couch. "First let me introduce myself. My Name is Nowa and I'm the Mayor of this Town"

"So.. Can you give us a details about what's this quest about?" Rayna asked. As she and the others sit down on the couch.

"Yes of course... It started a month ago, where the Lizardmen came to the forest and starting to create commotion at the forest. They begin to attacks at people who walked in near of forest, then begin to destroying some of the townspeople's houses" Nowa explained to them "Huh, that's weird... They just causing harm on the people and not for stealing food or others" Pyrus said in thinking position. "Why did they suddenly came here for?" Tommy asked the Mayor.

"I didn't know why, so I asking you guys to get rid off them, I counting on you guys.." The mayor begging with tears on his eyes

"Don't worry... Because we're Fairy Tail mages...we will defeat that group of Lizardmen and make this town peaceful again!" Rayna exclaimed confidently

"I see... But please be careful with their leader" The mayor said .

"Why?" Alice asked.

"The leader is very powerful. it many times bigger than the other Lizardmens" The mayor answer. "Many people tried, but they couldn't defeat it because it defense is very strong"

"Okay... Thanks for the information sir" Rayna bows.

"You're welcome, You guys are my last hope..." Nowa said sadly. Pyrus then let a smile as pointing himself with his thumb

"Don't worry, Mr. Mayor! We'll become your last hope. You can count on me the Blue Storm of Fairy Tail" The boy exclaimed as he leave the room.

~Time Skip~

After some really long travel in the woods for several kilometers, Pyrus's team arrive to the river where the group of Lizardmen were. They walked near the river while watching the surrounding to anticipating an surprise attack from the Lizardmens. Tommy is holding a tree stick, ready to hit the Lizardmen.

"Where could they hiding?" Pyrus said, he closed his eyes while he using his wind to located them.

"Maybe they aren't in this area anymore" Tommy said. Looked around before he walked towards the river, seeing a large number of fish in the water.

"But... Their smells still in this area" Rayna stated.

"Oh well... Whatever" Tommy said taking out his fishing rod from his small backpack. After a minute he fishing, Tommy's bait was moving. "Hey I think I got something" Tommy said while he pulling off his fishing rod.

Alice then looked at Tommy before she seeing something on the river. "Hey! What's that!" She shouted.

After she say that, three Lizardmens jumped out from inside of the river and one of them bitten Tommy's bait. The surprise attack maded Rayna to loose her guard. But luckily Pyrus was able to jumped to save her, before four Lizardmen came out from the river and tried to attacks them again. Pyrus carried Rayna in bridal style was able to Dodge them again. Than finally more Lizardmen came out from their hiding place and surrounding them.

The Lizardmens appear to be masculine humanoid lizard with spiked scales covering their body. They possess a plate that covers their forehead and a light-colored mane that ranges from the top of their skull to their back. Their legs also take hove-like appearances.

"Oh... It looks like there were 20 of them" Rayna stated as Pyrus putting her back to the ground.

"Woah.. They are so many" Tommy said. "Forget that!... My bait was inside one of them" he yell angrily.

"Pyrus... Are you already located their boss yet?" Alice ask looked at him, as she flying near Rayna.

"Nope... Let me finish these guys first!" Pyrus exclaimed. He then begin to charge at the closest Lizardmen sending a barrage of punch at it before sending a powerful punch at it abdomen sending flying towards the other Lizardmens.

"C'mon let's do this!" Pyrus yelled _ **"Wind Dragon's Violent Wing Slash"** _he passed through them, cutting two of the Lizardmen in half.

"This will take a while " Pyrus said. As he then surrounded by more Lizardmen.

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Disaster Tornado!"**_ A tornado formed in the area that sending many Lizardmens in to the air, the boy then sending various of wind blades towards the Lizardmens that still in the air. The wind blades cut them with ease, that making blood splashing in the air. Pyrus then disappear while creating a sonic boom then appear in front one of the Lizardmen, _**"Wind Dragon's Rising Claw!"**_ He punch the Lizardmen in the chin that rip it head off, splitting blood everywhere.

Then he appear in front of other Lizardmen _**"Wind Dragon's Cyclone Drill!"**_ He thrust his drill made out of wind at it making a giant hole on its abdomen before its collapsed lifeless.

Pyrus then materiaze his wooden blade and the wind started surrounding it. Pyrus looked at other Lizardmen before made his way towards it and slashing it in two. Then he running towards another Lizardmen to slashing it in half without any emotions about killing them.

While Pyrus was dealing with the Lizardmen. Rayna and the cats was surrounded by four Lizardmen.

 _ **"Solar Dragon's Iron Fist!"** _Rayna attacks the Lizardmen in front of her, then another Lizardmen jumped to attacks her. But thanks to the training that Soleil and Pyrus give to her, she was able to sense the attack and dodge it. The other Lizardmen was attacking her again, but she was able to dodge them all. With using her great speed, there's no way the Lizardmen will hit her.

"Whaaaaa!..." Tommy and Alice was chased by one of the Lizardmen.

After a few moments, Alice then yelled "Waaaaiiiiiitt!.. Time out!" She and Tommy stop running, even the Lizardmen stopped.

"Tommy, why we're running when we have wings to fly" Alice said to Tommy, Tommy then face palm for forgetting that idea "yeah you're right... Why we didn't think that sooner" He said then turned to the Lizardmen who chasing them. "Hey, you okay with that?" Tommy asked then summon his wings to fly.

The Lizardmen then nodded, but after they begin to float. The Lizardmen grip their tails "hey, what are you doing?... Let us go!" Tommy shouted. But the Lizardmen shaking it's head. "Waaaaa!... Rayna! Please save us!" Alice yelled as Tommy hitting the Lizardmen with a stick but then it spinning them around making them dizzy.

"But... What if I hit you guys too" Rayna said worried.

"Just do it already! " Tommy yelled at her while pulling his tail from the Lizardmen's grip.

Rayna then begin to take a deep breath, _**"Solar Dragon's Roar!"**_ Rayna shoot her dragon roar, knocking the Lizardmen and saving Tommy and Alice.

"Thanks Rayna!" The two of them shouted. "Now!..Burn them to dust!"

 _ **"Solar Dragon's Sun Missiles!"**_ Rayna shooting a large compressed ball of light from her hands, when it make a contact, it creating a explosion that burned the Lizardmen, it was yelling in pain before it hit a tree, and making the tree fell down on top of it because of the fire it made of.

"You know, now I was kind to get pity to see the Lizardmen was burn down that way" Tommy comments.

"Who on earth do that" Alice said while crossed her arm.

"Bu-but, you you guys who told me to do that" Rayna said nervously.

After she said that, one of the Lizardmen tried to sneak attack her, but Rayna's body turned into a light particles and move behind that Lizardmen before giving it a hard kick on the back of it head. Another one was tried to smash it two arm at her, but she was able dodge that again by doing a back flip.

"Take this you monster!" Alice shouted, throwing a rock at the Lizardmen's left eye.

"This is for my fishing rod! " Tommy yells as he throwing rock to its right eye, the lizardmen holding its eyes in pain

 _ **"Solar Dragon's Crushing Nails!"**_ Rayna's hands turned like a blade made out of light, she then stabbing the blade at the Lizardmen's chest and then Rayna disappear in the flash and appear behind the lizardmen with her Crushing Nails in her side, the lizardmen then receive a dozens slash cuts that killing it instantly, and then see her brother is already killed the other Lizardmens, showing the Lizardmens body corpse was shatter everywhere with blood at his left hand.

Pyrus was breathing softly when he seeing one of the Lizardmen that Rayna failed to kill begin to stand up. He brought his hand forward.

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Wind Blades!"**_ Pyrus shouts as the wind blades cut the Lizardmens into two.

"Woah... Pyrus sure was overkill" stated Tommy, seeing all the lifeless Lizardmen laying around.

"With this... The request is complete, right?" Alice asked them

"Roger! " Tommy agreed

"Now... Let's go to the mayor and tell the townspeople that they were safe again" Rayna said.

After she said that. The ground begin to shaking and a loud footsteps was heard, the sounds is coming from deep of the forest.

"Okay.. What now?" Tommy said confused.

As the group was seeing a giant Lizardmen stop in front of them.

It has a large spike in it's back, green eyes and having a tail with like an hammer in the tip of the tail. It stood proudly almost at 40m while looking at the siblings.

 **"GROOOOOOOOAAARRRR!"** The Lizardmen let a loud roar, making Pyrus and Rayna covered their ears, It cause a shock wave through the forest making birds and other animal run away from the area.

"How did we not notice it this entire time?" Tommy asked in surprised.

The Lizardmen leader then walking towards them before it making aloud roar again. This making them covered their ears again, as Pyrus begin to get annoyed by this and ran in a incredible speed towards the Lizardmen.

"SHUT UP!" Pyrus yelled as a delivering a strong kick at the Lizardmen's abdomen, Making it fly backwards. He then jump back and landing near Rayna.

"Do you have a plan, Big brother?" Rayna asked as the lizardmen standing up after the kick.

"I do, attack with brute force!" Pyrus replied comically while pointing at the lizardmen.

"That's not much a plan... " Rayna and the twins sweatdrop.

"Okay then... I need you to shot your dragon roar while I distracted it" Pyrus then ran toward it again. "And Tommy, I need your help"  
He then jumped and tried to barrage punch the Lizardmen but it was blocked by it's hard scale. Tommy bring out his wings and carried Pyrus around the leader of Lizardmen

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Wind Blades!"**_ Pyrus yell, shooting a large number of wind blades. But it was not worked. The liazardman tried to grab him. Pyrus and Tommy doing maneuver between the Lizardmen's hand. He shot his wind blades at the Lizardmen's head, causing a little damage.

Pyrus and Tommy then flying around the Lizardmen making it confused. While he then sending a strong kick at the back of Lizardmen.

The Lizardmen swing it's tail at Pyrus and Tommy, narrowed to hit them. Pyrus then attack it again with wind blade before sending two tornado to stop it's movements.

Pyrus then smile as seeing Rayna already gathering enough magical power to finish off the Lizardmen.

Rayna still charged her roar while seeing her brother slashing the Lizardmen with his wooden sword, but it also not worked. Then finally she saw an opportunity as Pyrus use his wind to covering Lizardmen's sight

 _ **"Solar Dragon's Roar!"** _Rayna fired her dragon roar that was a lot larger than she normally fired, hitting the the Lizardmen and making a big explosion of smoke and Flames, making the forest on fire. When the smoke was disappear, their eyes was widened as seeing the Lizardmen was only have a little scratch on it body.

"What!.. " Tommy shouted in surprise as he carried Pyrus.

"No way!.. It survive from that blast!?" Alice stared at shock while she was near Rayna.

"Tch... it still not enough, huh?" Pyrus said in a safe distance from the Lizardmen.

 **"GROOOOOOOARRRRR!"** The Lizardmen's leader then roaragain making a shock wave near it.

Then it begin to stared at Rayna before rising it fist to crush her.

"Watch out!... " Pyrus yell as he get off from Tommy then dash forward at his sister and push her out the way before was hit by the Lizardmen's fist and sending him flying, crashing towards trees.

"Big brother!.. " Rayna shouted in worry seeing her brother crashed at a tree before turned her head towards the Lizardmen.

The Lizardmen was rising it's hand again, but it's head was been hit by a dark blue ball of energy, making it lose balance and fall off.

Rayna then seeing where the blast come from. It was from her brother who was begun to standing up, while his hand that covered in stardust pointed at the Lizardmen.

"I'll not let you hurt her!" Pyrus said in a serious tone, then he materialize short sword with black handle and round cross-guard. He grip it tightly, ran toward the Lizardmen who was already get up.

The Lizardmen was trying to smash him to the ground, but Pyrus jumped over it, he running in the Lizardmen's hand. He running towards at it head and then jumped above it's head, while ready to slash it.

"It's over!... " Pyrus said as he vanish in the air.

*SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH*

Pyrus then appear again in the ground near Rayna. The Lizardmen then have many large cuts on it body with many blood pouring from it, ending the request for killing the Lizardmen.

"You okay there, Ray?" Pyrus asked his sister if she was alright.

"Yeah... Thanks for protecting me, Big brother" Rayna said with a smile. " But.. What about you?" Asked in worry tone.

"It's alright" Pyrus said "and don't mention it. it was my job as a big brother after all for protected his little sister" Pyrus said while pat her head with a smile.

"Pyrus/Rayna!.. " Tommy and Alice shouted as they flying towards them.

"Are you guys alright?" Alice asked.

"Yes.. We're fine" Pyrus said.

"Now that the request was complete. We can tell the mayor now" Tommy said.

"Yeah.. You right" Alice agree with him

"Well come on then" Tommy said to the others. But they had been stopped by a group of mage wearing brown cloak. They blocked their path with some of them had weird grin and laughs. Pyrus observe all of them before one of them step forward that could be classified as their leader because how he dressed.

"OK, what's with this time?" Tommy asked in annoyed.

"So, you kids able to defeat the Lizardmen? Impressive indeed" the Leader applause them. He was wearing brown cloak with metal shoulder pads and carrying a long magic staff. He had brown eyes and circular chin.

"You're the one who control them huh?" Pyrus asked, while making Rayna and the cats rise their eyebrows.

"Oh? You noticed it... " The leader said.

"Of course, it really weird for Lizardmen to come near the town" Pyrus pointed out "Who are you guys anyway?" Tommy asked them and the leader see him before facepalming.

"Silly me, I forgot about that, well my name is Darwin Roe and I'm the dark guild master of Brown Claw" Roe introduce himself while shocking the group except Pyrus.

"Really? That's the best name you can came up, Author?" Pyrus sweatdrop hearing this.

"Dark guild? You mean all of you?.. " Rayna asked looking at them.

"Yeah that's right, and if you all willingly join our guild then we will let you live" Roe said.

"Yeah, not gonna happen!" Pyrus exclaimed while crossed his arms "you think we will join you after what had you done to the town?"

"Well, if that's what you wish, then DIE!" Roe orders his guild members to attack the group. All of them could counted to be more then a hundred members. All of them charge with their magic and their weapons.

Pyrus and Rayna ready their magic as the dark guild charge at them. Both of them split up with some members after both of them while Tommy and Alice watch from afar in the air.

Pyrus was currently been surrounded by more than twenty of them, he gaze all the members movement before launching his attacks. With wind surrounding his hands Pyrus then rise them above his head. " _ **Wind Dragon's Violent Wing Slash!"**_ Pyrus swipe his hand down, creating a massive wind wave then sending some of them flying, one of them trying to sneak attack him from behind, but Pyrus realize this, then in blink of an eyes, Pyrus sending a hard roundhouse kick at him.

 _ **"Red Buster!"**_  
 _ **"Lightning Shoot!"**_  
 _ **"Inferno Bomb!"**_  
 _ **"Air Cutter!"**_  
 _ **"Blizzard Accel!"**_  
 _ **"Blast Rock!"**_  
 _ **"Super Stinger!"**_  
 _ **"Sniping Shoot!"** _All of them firing their magic whose a red laser, yellow lightning, lava ball, Wind blades, Spiraling Ice, many flying rocks, Orange energy laser and Black laser respectively towards at Pyrus. But the boy just smirked as swing his left hand to the left.

 _ **"Reverse!.."** _Pyrus reflects all their magic attacks at them with twice as powerful than before. Their respective attacks hit them and creating a big explosion making them unconscious. "Heh! To easy.. " Pyrus stated as he looking at the large group of Brown Claw.

Meanwhile Rayna with the cats surrounding by more than half the members. The dark guild members laughing wildly to see they facing a little girl.

"Hehehe.. Hey, that girl looked very cute don't you think?" One of them said. "Yeah you're right" added another one. "How about we have some fun with her after we're done" added random guild members.

Rayna and the cats gritting their teeth, hearing what they said. Rayna watched that she had been surrounded,

"You guys are messing with a wrong girl" Rayna stated, making them laugh even more.

"Get her!" One of them command, all of them charged from all direction. Seeing this, Rayna jumped in the air while brought her hands up into the air.

Golden magical circle with dragon's head symbol appear above her that have formed large fire ball that looked like a miniature of the sun. All the dark guild members we're speechless seeing massive fire ball.

"Get out from my sight! You PERVERTS!" Rayna shouted at them while Tommy and Alice watching from as far they could. _**"SOLAR DRAGON'S BRIGHT NOVA!"**_ Rayna throw the large fire ball to the ground, aiming the Brown Claws members.

"Oh shit!"

"We fucked up!"

"Run!" All the members of Brown Claws begin to runaway, but that was futile as soon the large fire ball hitting the ground, creating massive explosion of fire. Burning a few kilometers radius of the forest.

The the explosion went down, only to find that all the members of Brown Claws was lying defeated horribly with many burn marks and they got roasted.

The only one standing in the ground is Pyrus with his hair on fire.

"Ahhh! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Pyrus tried to put the fire down, luckily that was just a small fire. Rayna landed on the ground near him, and checking if he is okay.

"I'm sorry, Big brother... I lost my self for a second there" Rayna apologize with a awkward smile.

"It's Okay... " Pyrus sighed, they both looking at Brown Claws's guild master Roe still standing. During the explosion, it seem that he hiding behind a rock to shield himself

"You brats may've defeating my members, but can you defeat this!" Roe lifted his staff, and it's starting to glow. Suddenly the corpses of all Lizardmen revived and like they had been controlled by it.

"Hahaha! With the Marionette Staff, I'm invincible!" Roe cheered. The Lizardmen surrounding the Astoria Siblings. Both Pyrus and Rayna could not believe what he just say.

"That guy pointed out his own weakness" both of them sweatdrop. But Pyrus decided to played along. "Wait... What staff?" Pyrus asked, as he played along the flow.

"Of course this staff!" Roe lift up the staff, Roe begin to laughing maniacally before the staff split into two, making him stop laughing dumbfounded.

"Oh that staff, huh?" Pyrus with his hand pointed towards Roe. With the staff is broke up, the Lizardmen back becoming a corpses.

"Big bro, can I do it?" Rayna asked her brother and he just nod

Roe just stand there before got hit from Rayna straight in his face. Sending him through the tree and knocked out.

"There! I think we're done" Rayna smiled as they mission success.

The group then walked out from the forest to get back to the town and ask the town people to call the Rune Knights to arrested the Brown Claws guild. As soon they returned, the then enter the mayor' s house. The Mayor was so happy to hear that the kids complete the job and give them the rewards.

"Here's you rewards, kids" the mayor said giving them the rewards and given them 2 million jewels because they also captured the dark guild who cause their problem "Thank you.. For helping this town" Nowa said with a smile.

"Ehhh isn't this little bit to much?" Rayna asked with the money they got.

"It's okay, you guys help this town by risking your life, at least this will able to pay you" Nowa said

"Ok then... Thank you so much" Rayna said while taking the money.

"It no problem, sir" Pyrus said "but we also.. Kinda burned the forest "

"Yeah!... Also there was Lizardmen barbeque. but do not eat it okay, I already tried and the taste was awful." Tommy said to him, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Hohoho.. That not a problem. The most important is, you guys already kill all the Lizardmen" The mayor said to them. "And Capturing the culprit, you kids got my thanks"

The group then bow, then left the house the two of them walked to the station, looking at the part of the small town. Pyrus then realized that something was wrong with Rayna, so he decided to ask her if she is okay.

"Hey Ray ... what's up with you, you're like had been thinking of something" Pyrus asked his sister, both cats also knew about it.

Rayna stopped walking, then sighed slowly. She looked at her brother's face instantly.

"Brother, I want you to Sparring with me!" Rayna said her thoughts. Tommy and Alice are shocked by this.

"Okay, but why?" Pyrus asked to put his hands behind his head.  
"why all of a sudden, Rayna?" Alice asked her partner.

"I feel that I'm not strong enough to defeat that giant Lizardmen, and you're also got hurt by protecting me" Rayna told Pyrus. He knew what she mean, that she just wanted to be strong so she will not needed his help next time.

"Okay, let's find a wide field for practice" Pyrus then headed toward the forest, looking for a field for them to practice. Rayna and the cats follow him into the forest.

a few minutes later, they found a fairly wide round field. It located quite far from the town.

Pyrus and Rayna headed to the middle of the field while Tommy and Alice looked from the sideline, they didn't want to caught in the crossfire.

"Do you want make a bet?" Tommy asked his twin sister.

"Tommy, you know that Pyrus is gonna win right?" Alice sighed at her twin brother.

"Come on Sis, the winner will get desserts from the losers for three weeks" Tommy told him.

Seen Pyrus was making a circle around the field using the sword he used against that Lizardmen "Okay, who stepped out of this circle will lose" Pyrus said and Rayna nodded.

"Alright Tommy, I accept the bet" Alice said to make Tommy happy.

"remember this is just practice, do not use magic that will destroy this forest" Pyrus forbade Rayna using the technique she did earlier.

"I understand." Rayna nodded, then she materialized a Greatsword with the blade has a golden fire motif and it's cross guard is similar to a cross with sun symbol on the middle, the handle is white with ornaments like fire at the bottom end.

"All right, I'm ready whenever you're" said Pyrus, without wasting time, Rayna ran straight to the Pyrus at the speed of light.

Rayna immediately in front of him ready to cut Pyrus diagonally, but Pyrus just fend off her attack with a one hand, creating a shock wave through the field.

"She's fast ..." Pyrus smiled in his thoughts "I should take this even more seriously."

Rayna then launched a series of attacks that even Pyrus had enough trouble to avoid it.

 _ **"Solar Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ Rayna used her other hand, about to punch Pyrus's face.

Pyrus stumbles back and then Rayna resumes her Assault by tackling Pyrus's legs, causing him to lose balance.

Pyrus immediately uses his hands to the ground as support to avoid the attack.

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Wind Dome!"**_ Pyrus makes a dome made of wind to separate the distance between him and Rayna.

Rayna jumped back to avoid the dome. Rayna then jumped up and tried to cut the dome with her sword.

They both clashed until it was a surprise that Pyrus's dome destroyed. He immediately jumped back in order not to get cut by the sword.

"Just expected from one of the holy swords" Pyrus thought, then he also took out the sword he used to kill Lizardmen earlier.

the siblings stepped forward at the same time, the two of them began to sword fight. Rayna is trying to attack with a vertical attack but Pyrus block it horizontally.

they both continued to launch a very fast attack, they fought off and then attacked again. causing shock waves to pass through the field.

Rayna then turned into solar light particles, with this form, she was able to let out fast attacks that hitting Pyrus in all direction. The boy just stand there using his sword to defend against those attack before Rayna tried to cut him using her sword, but Pyrus see this and stabbed her in the stomach with his sword. Tommy and Alice watching this closely as another Rayna appear behind the boy with her sword ready to cut him. Pyrus predicted this and giving her a kick at her stomach, make her sent near the sideline. The Rayna that Pyrus had stabbed turned into light particles and disappeared. Rayna get her body to the ground as she running to him at full speed that creating sonic boom in the ground. Their swords clash, making the ground explode and creating crater that sending the earth flying everywhere.

Tommy and Alice can only see them both fighting.  
"Amazing!" Tommy yelled and Alice nodded.  
"Rayna did better than Natsu" Alice commented.

they both jumped back, without wasting time, they both threw their swords into the air. Pyrus and Rayna went straight into a hand to hand combat.

Rayna spun, using her arm to attack the side face of Pyrus, but was blocked by him using his arm.  
Pyrus tried to hit his sister's stomach, but it slapped away by Rayna, taking advantage of the momentum, Rayna elbowed Pyrus's face and then punched his chin hard.

Pyrus stumbled but he used Rayna's hand as a tug, and twisted back Rayna and kicked her, making Rayna stumble forward.

Rayna immediately turned and launched a blow, but Pyrus did the same thing so that their Punches clashed.

the blow was won by Pyrus because of stronger physical strength. at that very moment their swords almost touch the ground. Pyrus and Rayna quickly took their own swords.

Pyrus jumped back and then fired on Rayna with the Stardust Raging Bullet. Rayna immediately uses her Sword to slash off all the attacks until the last ball is bigger than the other, but She easily split it in half.

Rayna's eyes widened as she learned that Pyrus was no longer in front of her. She then searched for his scent, but it was too late when Pyrus was behind her.

Pyrus kicked Rayna's back to make her thrown into the field line, but then Pyrus was quickly in front of her, and immediately hit her again to make her bounce into the air, he successfully preceded her again and hit her body to the ground, making a crater.

 _ **"Celestial Dragon's Small Nova!"**_ Pyrus fired his Super Nova attack, but this one is very small, just a bit bigger than a baseball.

Rayna woke up and immediately restrained the Attack with her sword. although she had to endure the attack. Rayna gritted her teeth, her hands getting tired. The attack may looked small, but it lot heavier than what's it's look like.

"I need to be strong!" Rayna thought "Give me your power, Losdaleite!" Rayna said then the sword begin to glow, she was then covered by white golden aura. her body immediately recovered and her strength was stronger. by releasing more energy, Rayna managed to return the attack towards Pyrus. However Pyrus managed to avoid this and the attack led fast to a small hill nearby, then destroyed it, causing a huge explosion that the people could seen it.

"Big brother! You said we should not attack that could destroy the forest right?" Rayna asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ops, sorry I was carried away" He said. Rubbing his back head.

Rayna pouted then jumped to the Pyrus. The two facing each other in the air then begin to clash of barrage of sword slash, shock waves occur everywhere through the grass field.

Pyrus and Rayna quickly switched to where they were with their great speed making like they had disappeared and appear all direction. Tommy and Alice start to get confused.

"um ... are you seeing this, Tommy?" Alice said, unable to follow the movement.  
"nope, totally lost it" Tommy replied, blinking to following their movement.

Pyrus and Rayna continue to fight at fast attacks, while it also finds a opening Rayna then attack his stomach. Rayna then sledgehammer him to the ground, She then immediately took a breath to launch the attack.

 _ **"Solar Dragon's Roar!"**_

Pyrus saw the attack and quickly recover from the sledgehammer, then counter against it

 _ **"Celestial Dragon's Roar!"**_

the two roars collided into a great wind. Pyrus's roar begins to overpower Rayna, but Rayna moves at the speed of light before being hit by the roar. Pyrus's roar leads to the sky, making the citizens of Risebells amazed and shocked.

Rayna, who was beside Pyrus, launched a kick right into his face. Pyrus stumbled backward, Rayna without passing this opportunity immediately went on the attack in the form of a heavy punch while enveloped by the power of magic towards the face of her brother.

Pyrus tried to deflect her but most of the blows hit his face.

 _ **"Solar Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ Rayna managed to get right on Pyrus's face,  
Pyrus's face felt in pain, he gritted his teeth with annoyance.

"THAT HURTS!" Pyrus suddenly hit his sister's stomach, so she was shocked to feel the pain.  
 _ **"Wind Dragon's Wind Palm!"**_  
Pyrus immediately pushed Rayna using a palm attack, making Rayna bounce back.

"Damn, I think I hit her too hard" Pyrus looked worried, but Rayna immediately get up and tried to hit Pyrus.

 _ **"Solar Dragon's Burning Attack!"** _Rayna's body is covered by the power of her magic, directly toward the Pyrus's belly. But Evaded by leaping aside, but Rayna turned and attacked his back.

Pyrus bounced up the line, but he used his wind magic to fly away. Rayna increased her magic power even more so as to make the ground crack and burned.

Rayna immediately dashed toward Pyrus, she managed to squeeze his face, causing Pyrus to lose balance.

"Big Brother, let's get more serious!" Rayna asked, and Pyrus hit her stomach instantly, causing Rayna to stumble backward. Rayna again tried to hit Pyrus, but he dodged it, but Rayna spun and used her sword to attack. Pyrus brushed off her sword, knocking it into the air. Pyrus's eyes looked toward the sword, hardly aware of Rayna's light-coated blow.

 _ **"Solar Dragon's Iron Fist!"** _Rayna struck at his chest, causing a blast of glowing light throughout the field. Tommy and Alice protect their eyes because of the blinding light.

When the light went down, it turns out Pyrus managed to hold the punch using both hands.  
"hehe ... You're pretty good, Rayna" Pyrus smirked.

"Big Brother, please be more serious!" Rayna said in a serious tone. Pyrus was then confused by what she meant, suddenly Rayna pulled her legs back and launched a high kick into Pyrus's chin, making him sended into the air.

Pyrus regains his balance on the air using wind magic to fly. He looked down at the face of his sister who looked serious.

Pyrus shouted as he added the power of his magic, making the surrounding area shake, the wind blowing hard, making trees and tree leaves scattered. the sky that had originally be sunny then turned gloomy. Tommy and Alice were almost blown away by the strong wind, fortunately they were holding onto a big Stone near them.

"Is this still a sparring match?" Tommy asked as he clung to the Stone

Pyrus is now with lightning and winds surrounding him. Rayna grinned, knowing that her brother was serious.  
Pyrus takes the fighting stance and says "Come on! Do It, Rayna!"

 _ **"Solar Dragon's Booster!"**_ Rayna let out a great explosion of solar energy, that causes a large amount of golden heat energy to emit from all parts of her body. The entire area begun to get burned as Tommy and Alice shielding themselves from that intense heat. "Her power now is twice- no, Four times stronger!" Pyrus thought to himself. _**"Solar Dragon's Spear Horn!"** _Rayna sped toward Pyrus, then the boy also launched his assault.  
"Wind Dragon's Blade Horn!" He enshrouded his body with wind.

both attacks clashed in the air, making earthquake also causing a very strong wind and great explosion of flames. Tommy and Alice once again clung to the big Stone again, so as not to blow in the wind.

when the explosion was cleared, Rayna and Pyrus backed each other. Rayna then began to fall out of the air. making Tommy and Alice shocked and trying to save her. But Pyrus first caught her before falling to the ground. he lifts her up with bridal style and lands to the ground with a soft smile at his sister.

Rayna was still conscious, she tried to move her body. She raised her hand, giving a weak punch to Pyrus's cheek. and said "Big brother... You lose" in a weak tone.

"huh?" Pyrus realized that he stepped out from the line, and then laughed a little "it looks like you are the winner, Rayna" Pyrus said, Rayna smiled before finally fainting in her brother's hand.

Tommy and Alice immediately go to see them,  
"You guys!... Are you alright?" Alice asked worriedly. "Pyrus ... Who wins?" Tommy asked without worrying their conditions.  
"Rayna won" Pyrus answered simply.  
"Yay! Desserts, I'm coming!" Alice rejoiced as Tommy could not believe it.

"Wait? What? How come that be?" Tommy asked again, he did not want to lose the bet.  
"I stepped out the line first and because Rayna is still awake, then it is my defeat" Pyrus admitted.  
"Eehhhhhh! Come on Pyrus, you must be kidding! I do not want to lose the bet!" Tommy cried as he pulled Pyrus's hair.  
"it your own fault" Pyrus said indifferently.

After changing clothes and healing themselves with a healing potion, Pyrus brought Rayna piggyback style toward the station with Tommy and Alice behind him.  
They then get in the train to get back to Magnolia. The travel was really long and Rayna is already regain consciousness, by the time they returned. The time was already almost night time. The four of them the walked back towards the guild.

When they got there, the guild was still quite like before they left.

"We're back!" Pyrus, Rayna, Alice shouted in unison.

"We're made back alive " Tommy shouted.

"Welcome back... So, are the mission is success?" Mirajane greeted them from the bar counter.

"Yes, we was able to completed it" Pyrus said walking near the bar.

"Yeah!... It was piece of fish!" Tommy exclaimed while pump his fist to the air.

"Don't you mean 'piece of cake'? " Alice said to him.

"no, I mean the fishing the Lizardmen" Tommy said to her. " and I lost my fishing rod because of that monster!,Now I can't fishing anymore. " Tommy said while crossed his arm.

"Really? You guys was able to defeat bunch of Lizardmen" Macao said from the table not far from the bar counter.

"I heard, that the Lizardmen have a strong scale that hard to breakthrough " Wakaba comments.

"If you guys able to defeat it, that mean you all are a real man!" Elfman said.

"I'm a girl, Elfman" Rayna said while sweatdrop.

"Pyrus, Rayna " Makarov said walking towards them, "I glad you guys are okay, I heard there's a dark guild captured near your mission place" Makarov while took a drink.

"Oh...do you mean Brown Claws?" Pyrus asked then Macao asked. "Hey, where did you know that name? The news is only from an half hour ago" Macao said to them.

"Well it's because we're the the one who defeat them" Pyrus said, making them shouted in disbelief.

"Hohoho... I see then, no wonder you can take out Eisenwald by yourself" Makarov laughed. "Well actually it Rayna who defeated all the members of Brown Claws. I only defeated about twenty of them" Pyrus admit making them shocked while Makarov spit his drinks.

"Wow really? Then it's proofing that you brats are a talented wizards" Makarov praise them both.

"Thanks for the prise, Gramps" Pyrus said, rubbing his rear head. "But... Does Natsu and the others returned yet?"

"No... They haven't returned. Even Gray also didn't return" Makarov said.

"That's strange, could be he also taking the S-class request?" Pyrus said.

"probably... And now I was thinking sending you and Rayna to get them back here" Makarov said while looking at them. "What? But Master, they're still just children..." Mirajane said in worry. "Technically we're teenagers" Pyrus correcting her.

"Umm... Why I also included?" Rayna asked, raised her right hand.

"Oh c'mon Rayna, you're not scared are you?" Tommy asked.

"No it's not like that.. But-"

"Don't worry, it will be fine. There's maybe only demons that in the island" Tommy said calmly.

"You said it will be fine!" Rayna shouted.

"So.. Do you take this request?" Makarov asked.

"Umm sure..." Pyrus said, Makarov was sighs in relief"but after I eat first" this making the others fall to the floor.

"Very well then" Makarov said.

"Miss Mirajane... I order ten bowl of chicken soup" Pyrus ordered food from the bar counter.

After a few minutes for waiting. Pyrus now already eating his food, but then Erza come back from her mission.

"I'm back" Erza said coming from the door.

"Welcome back Erza" greeted Mira.

Erza then looking around seeing the guild's very quiet, but not seeing Natsu and Gray in the guild.

"Where's Natsu and Gray?" Erza asked.

"Well... They're.. " Mira was about to answer "They're doing an S-class mission" Tommy calmly said to her.

"THEY DID WHAT!?" Erza shouted.

Almost anyone on the guild was surprise by her shouting.

"They're dead meat now" whispered other member.

"Master... I gonna after them" Erza said looking at Makarov who was still drinking.

"Very well. But take Pyrus and Rayna too, for a backup" Makarov tell her.

"Pyrus?..." Erza asked then looked at Pyrus still eating. Erza approach him from behind then raising her sword and was ready to cut him. Pyrus sense the attack and block it easily with his bare hand making everyone shocked.

"Whoa... Why are you doing that, Erza?" Pyrus still block her attack while eating.

"I'm sorry... But that just an test" Erza apologize "come on, we gotta get going" Erza pulled him by his hood making him fall from the chair.

"Ouch... What are you doing!?" Pyrus still been pulled by her "let me go..." He still struggle to break free "Miss Mira! Please save my chicken soup for later!" Pyrus yelled been pulled towards the door.

Everyone on guild sweat drop at the scene.

"I guest... I have to follow them. Come on Alice, Tommy" Rayna said running tried to catch up to Erza with the cats.

"I got a bad feeling about this " Makarov sighing in worry.

-To be Continue-

* * *

 **A/N : Now that chapter 7 is done, next it will enter the Galuna Island arc, and also, there will a lot time skip at Natsu's team, and the battles without my OC interfering is gonna be the same as the anime or the manga, so it will not fully detailed because it will make the chapter longer.**

 **OK the reference this time is Pyrus vs Rayna, I was inspired by the fight between Goku and Gohan in the DBS Eps 90. And at Pyrus vs Brown Claws members is inspired by Meliodas vs the Kingdom's Holy knights.**

 **And also this chapter is revealing small past of Pyrus, and for the voice who talk to him will be revealed.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this, I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Next Chapter's Title : Galuna Island**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : OK, now we have entered the Galuna Island arc or should I say Deliora arc. Anyway without further a do, please enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima, I'm only own the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contains elements from other anime and franchises, 4th wall break.**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Galuna Island

In the street on Magnolia, where the Fairy Tail guild located. There could be seen a boy with black hooded jacket was dragged by a scarlet haired woman with armor. Behind them there was a lilacs purple haired young girl, who was trying to catch up with them along with two white flying cats behind her.

"Aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw" the young boy said in pain. His butt was rubbed on the road.

"Miss Erza, wait up!" Rayna yelled while running.

"Hey Erza, can you let me go now. You're killing my ass right now" Pyrus said to her.

Erza didn't listening to him, she quickly running towards the Magnolia train station.

Few minutes later, they have arrive to train station, Erza finally let go Pyrus from her grip. They was waiting for the next train to arrived.

"Hey Erza, why we have to hurry all of sudden?" Pyrus asked, drinking the healing potion with Rayna. The two of them was confused about the scarlet haired woman, she was become really quite after knowing Natsu and Gray taking a S-class request.

"I wonder what happens to her" Rayna thought in worry.

The train finally begun to leave as they already inside the train, Pyrus and Rayna was sitting across Erza while Tommy and Alice in their respective owner's lap.

"Um, miss Erza... " Rayna timidly calling her.

Erza look at her and say "Just call me Erza, no need for formalities" knowing this is the real first conversation they have, Erza assume that the lilac haired girl is little shy talking to new people.

"So... Erza, why we in hurry to bring back Natsu and the others?" Rayna asked, takes all of her courage just to ask her.

"We have to. Before they make themselves killed" Erza said in serious tone.

"Why?...I mean, Natsu and Gray was quite powerful, so they can complete this mission, I think. Plus, Natsu is a Dragon Slayer. There's no way an cursed island would give him trouble" Pyrus said confidently, remembering all Natsu and Gray while they show up their powers.

"Even thought they're quite powerful, there's still breaking the rules of Fairy Tail" Erza answer him.

"Well, we should not be worried. I mean, who the idiot would like to lend them a ride to a cursed island?" Pyrus wondered.

-Somewhere on the ocean-

"ACHOOO!... " sneez a man who riding a small boat. The man is a a dark skinned man with black hair, black eyes, black mustache, which goes from his nose, around his mouth to his chin. He wears a blue cap adorned with skulls, a light green cape, which is wrapped around his chin, and a white T-shirt. He also wears dark pants, which are held up by a pink rope tied around his stomach, functioning as a belt, and dark boots

"You okay there Mister?" Lucy asked the man if he alright.

"Yeah I'm alright, it seems that there's someone is talking about me" The man assume.

The man riding a small boat with Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray. Natsu was in his motionsicknees while Gray was tied in a rope after get kicked by Natsu and make him unconscious.

"Great. Now I feel scared" Lucy said scared.

"Damn it. Why you guys dragging me in this mess!" Gray growled. "And you too!, why you let them take me?" Said to the man angrily. The man then standing up facing them.

"My name is Bobo, I once a one of the residents on that island" stated the man now named Bobo.

"Huh?" Lucy confused.

"I runaway from that place." Bobo said darkly. "If you go to that island. All of you will maybe get an curse. Are you think you can to get rid of the curse?" Bobo asked. Revealing his right arm from his cape, that turned into a black skin demon arm. "It's a demon curse"

"Your hand..." Gray stared in shock.

"Curse?... You mean..." Lucy asked.

"Now you already can see it. The Galuna island" the mam pointed the island.

Gray, Happy, and Lucy begin looking at the island. But Lucy seeing something glowing on the top mountain in the island.

Meanwhile on the glowing spot, there's many people wearing dark cloak with a mask, doing something like an ritual on the mountain.

"Huh?.. Where did the old man go?" Lucy asked in surprise seeing Bobo is already gone.

"Is he fall to the ocean?" Gray asked.

"He's disappear when we're not looking" Happy stated. Natsu was looking he was to throw up on the boat. But the water begin to rise, creating a giant wave, ready to crush them.

"What's that noise?" Lucy asked, didn't know that a giant wave behind them. Gray looked around but just stared a shock. Seeing the wave behind them.

"HEY!" Gray called Lucy. As she turn back only be surprise seeing the giant wave .

"Aahhhhh!... A giant Wave" Lucy shouted.

"We'll be get drowned!" Gray shouted. the only Lucy, Natsu, and Happy can do is stared in shock.

"Happy. Take this boat to fly!" Lucy yells.

"It's impossible!" Happy yelled.

The wave crushed them. Drowned everyone on the boat.

-back to our main protagonist

A few minutes of silence, but it was stopped after Tommy asked a question.

"Why would Master makarov forbidden anyone to take S-class request even with a S-class wizard with them." Tommy asked her.

"Because... Few years ago, there's an important member of Fairy Tail died because taking S-class request even thought an S-class wizard with her doing that mission" Erza answer him.

"Who?..." Rayna asked her.

"Now you four, go to sleep!" Erza said in serious tone ignoring her questions.

The four of them didn't know about this, they continue be silence. As for Rayna only glanced at the window, staring the night sky. Thinking what would it feels to lost someone important to you. She turned right to see her brother already sleeping and snoring, making her sweatdrop.

She then looking at Erza again, who is closing her eyes while crossed her arms. She then let a sigh, before leaning to her brother's shoulder. Waiting the train reach their destination, that likely arrived at the morning. Seeing Tommy and Alice begin to sleeping, she decided to end the day here. Her eyes start to closed down, begin to heavy. Only didn't take a few minutes before she asleep.

Erza only watched them asleep, she then wondering why would master let them go with her. Sure they have high magical powers, but they're still a children or teenagers. Making her curious about where did they have that kind of power, she sense that Rayna probably stronger than Natsu in terms of magical powers. But due of her body build and young age, she didn't seems have physical strength as much he do and didn't have many experience in combat. While Pyrus is a different story, he have strong magical power even rivaling Master Makarov. Even Makarov said so, he must be still have more surprise for them. But she decided to thinking about that later. Closing her eyes, Erza drifted to sleep.

-Morning, on Hargeon-

The five of them have been arrive at Hargeon in the morning, the begin to towards the pier while looking around the street.

"Woah...this is town is where we meet Natsu,Happy, and Lucy, right big brother?" Rayna said happily looking around the pier.

"Yup" Pyrus agree

"You like an old lady, if you like talking about the past" Alice said to her

"And they already repairs the destruction that you all cost" Tommy pointed seeing the building is already been back to normal.

They begin to searching a boat to take them to Galuna island. But all of them rejected to them there, saying that you'll get a curse if go to that island.

They already asked all Fisher man and others to take them, but only one still not been asked. It was a pirates ship who have commanded by a short and fat captain. Have a long grey beard that from his hair. A hook on his left hand and black eye patch on his left eye. Wearing black pirate hat with yellow outline on top, there's symbol of a fork and a knife crossed each other. And orange face on a top of them. His wearing a dark red mantle with white fur on the neck and the tip of the arm. Blue pants, and black boots.

"It seems he is only a normal Merchant" Pyrus thought. Gazing the old captain. "What do you want?" The old captain asked them.

"We like you to take us to Galuna island" Erza said seriously.

"What?... Galuna island?" The captain said.

"Please. You have to take us there Mister, ours friend is in a danger" Rayna pleased.

"No way!.. I'll not gonna go to that island. Who cares about your friends anyway" the captain said.

"What do you say!?" Erza said angrily clenched her hands.

Pyrus looked at this before he stopped Erza for hurting the man.

"Erza, please don't do it" Pyrus said pulling Erza's waist.

"What are you saying, Pyrus?" Erza asked.

"Violence will not always solved anything. Let me do it" Pyrus said, Erza confused by this. Then looked Pyrus approach the captain.

"Hey Mister. Can you take us to Galuna island" Pyrus said casually.

"Like I said before, Never!" Shouted the captain.

"Okay then... How about this" Pyrus said bringing out a stack of adults magazine from his pocket dimension.

"What's that?" Alice asked

"Free porn?... You got yourself a deal boy" The captain said with a drool and love shaped eyes. Hugging the stack of magazine.

Erza, Rayna, and Alice was speechless with mouth open wondering why did he bring that over. While Tommy only let a chuckle seeing this .

"Good job, Pyrus!" Tommy shouted.

"Hey Erza.. " Rayna tugging Erza's skirt. "Can I borrow one of your swords for a sec" Rayna asked while hair shadowed her eyes.

"Be my guest" Erza materialize her sword and give it to Rayna.

Rayna grabbed the sword and run towards Pyrus with furious expression. "You Pervert!" Rayna yelled.

Pyrus turn back seeing Rayna run towards him. He know this is a bad news, as he begin running from from Rayna in circle while screaming, that Rayna was ready to cut him in pieces.

"Wait up you pervert!" Rayna yells, chasing her brother, "I knew it, so that's where you hiding them" Rayna yells. As Pyrus keep running in circle, he was tripped down.

Rayna then pointed the sword at her brother's face, while staring him darkly. "So?...do you still have that kind of book inside your pocket dimension, big bro?" Rayna said darkly.

"Eeehhhhh!" Pyrus screaming in fearfully ,scared by Rayna looking at him, the he bringing out another stack adults magazine from his pocket dimension "I swear!, this is are my last collection" Pyrus said panicked. "Please don't do this to me, Rayna" Pyrus said to her.

But it was to late, as Rayna begin to beat him up to a pulp.

Few minutes later. They already in the boat ready go to Galuna island, while Pyrus was laying on the deck floor with a few mark and bruises on his body because not let to drink healing potion by Rayna, his motion sickness begin to an action.

"Are you sure that he is alright?" Erza asked Rayna while looking at Pyrus.

"Don't worry, he will healed up shortly" Rayna grumble.

"They're sure very close" Erza thought with a smile.

The pirates crews all preparing the ship, five hours later. They begin to have an obstacles like a giant tornado on the ocean. While Pyrus and Erza has not been fazed by this tornado, it will be different story for the pirates as they grabbing anything so that they not blown away while Rayna, Tommy, and Alice was hold on Pyrus hands.

Six hours later, There's was a giant octopus tried to destroy the deck, as the point of view was zoom out. That revealed only a small octopus, not bigger than Tommy or Alice. They all confused by this, and what should they do. Pyrus suggest that, they should cook the octopus instead. But Rayna disagree and said it will have let it go to the ocean.

Six hours later again that the old narrator taking a break while the new narrator taking his place. On the pirates ship one of crew seeing a mermaid.

"Captain, look! There's a mermaid!" A crew that have a bulky body pointed out on the sea.

"Where!" The captain running to the bulky man, seeing a mermaid with long green hair sitting on a stone in middle of the ocean .

"Woah!" The other crews and Pyrus seeing excitedly with heart shaped eyes.

When the mermaid turned their way. Then revealed it was a old ugly and fat mermaid, making them shocked. One of the crew and even Pyrus, throw up. Tommy was laughing in his ass on the floor while holding his stomach.

Few hours later. All of them already can see Galuna Island. The captain riding the ship scaredly looking at behind all his crew and Pyrus now unconscious.

"Why are you really want to go at that island?...miss?" The captain said nervously.

"Just shut up and keep steering" Erza said to him while crossing her arms. The others crew wake up, hearing she said that.

"Can you give us a break first, please?. even that guy over there got his break" the captain pointed at the old Narrator, relaxing in a chair while his hand on back head.

(Psst, psst ..hey dude , you better get back to work before Erza killed you!) New Narrator said whispered to him.

(What!..are you serious?) The old Narrator shouted seeing Erza give him a death glare. The Narrator the get back to his position as the narrator of this story.

The captain sweat drop, seeing the two narrators get back at their station. "The Galuna Island is a cursed island, some say if a Human go there, they can turned into demon!".

"I don't care" Erza said coldly. " I just want to punish someone for breaking the rules... That's all"

"So cool!" One of the crew said. "It's amazing" said another one. "Good luck miss!" Another crew said. "We will follow you wherever you go!"

"Good... Now hurry!" Erza nodded.

"Aye, Sir!" All of the crew shouted.

"Can I join too? Miss?" The captain said.

Rayna only can seeing this sweat drop. Looking at her brother now laying unconscious, she approach him wondering if he is okay. Once she get closer to his face, touch his forehead with her own, for a few moments. Suddenly Pyrus shot up, knocked Rayna's forehead by his action.

"Oww... What was that for, big brother" Rayna said in pain, holding her fore head.

"Something is wrong" Pyrus stated sternly, looking at surrounding.

"What's wrong, Pyrus?" Tommy asked in concerns.

"Yeah!... Why are you suddenly doing that?" Alice said.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked him, her arm is crossed.

"I don't know. But I can feel something..." Pyrus holding his head. "There's something on that island, that give an evil presence" he close his eyes tried to think what's going on. His eyes then widened "this is!..."

-meanwhile-

on the Galuna island. There was a temple inside the forest. The temple had a some kind a crescent moon symbol on the top of the entrance. On the top of temple, many people was doing an ritual for awaking a demon. But the ritual is interrupted by two people was fighting, one of them is Gray and the other one is a young man named Lyon, He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape and he holding a helmet on his left hand, Lyon wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front.

"I say it again. You're the one who killed Ul" Lyon said to Gray. Making Gray gritted his teeth. "How could you say her name again!" Lyon pointed his right hand towards Gray,prepare to attack as greenish energy on his hand. Shooting a large hammer that looked like a puffer fish, sending Gray to a wall rubble, created dust of smoke.

"L-Lyon..." Gray begin to stand up, but it looked like he was about to collapse with heavy breathing.

"What are you gonna do?. are you gonna admit it?" Lyon said, lowered his hand. "I'm gonna do it in my way. Let me revive Deliora once more"

"I will not let you do it!" Gray shouted angrily. Lyon dropped his helmet to the ground.

"Let's fight like old times, take this!" Lyon pointed Gray his right hand again **"Ice Make : Eagle!"** Many eagles made out of ice appeared, launched towards Gray.

Gray then got his Magic stance **"Ice make : Shield!"** He spread his hand then shield made out of ice appear in front of him to defend. But, Lyon's Attack flies around it and hit Gray "uaagghh!... " Gray grunted in pain.

"You can only make an static magic, Solid ice make, but I can make a living form, did you forgot that I was a dynamic Ice Maker?.

Gray escape from the eagles attacks by jumping to the air. **"Ice make : Hammer!"** Gray yelled, making a ice hammer .

 **"Ice make : Ape!"** Lyon blocked the hammer with a ape made out of ice, shattering the hammer. Gray landed to the ground, looking at Lyon.

"What a pitiful. You still using two hands to make a magic?" Lyon asked arrogantly.

"Isn't the way Ul teach us?" Gray muttered. "If you only using one hand. It will disturb your magic balance!" Gray said, infromed him.

"I'm special!... I already surpass Ul along time ago" Lyon said.

"Don't get cocky!" Gray muttered. "Same to you" Lyon said to Gray.

"Even I doubted that, if you can defeat me." Gray ready to fired another magic

"Don't compared me like the old one" magic surrounding his hands, **"Ice Geyser!"** Gray brought his both hands to freeze the ground in front of them, and creates a single tower of ice spikes that impales Lyon, making temple shaking even the scaring the people who doing the ritual. But Lyon was unarmed from the attack. making Gray shocked.

"Like always... I'm you senior and also a lot stronger than you." Lyon said, Gray gritted his teeth. "I can make magic using one hand and you don't... There's nothing changes. I already walk in differen path, my dream is frozen, after that day..." Lyon rises his hand. Magical circle appears in Gray's feet. Suddenly a dragon made out of ice, striking Gray from below making gray yelled in pain.

"That's why, I want to melting the ice!... For achieved my dream!" Lyon said watching Gray fell to the ground. Making a dust of smoke appeared when Gray touch the ground. "My goal is Ul... To surpassed Ul is my dream!. But you take it away... I thought that I cannot fulfill it anymore" Lyon said, Gray was on his knee, looking at Lyon. "But, there's still a one way... If I can kill the demon that cannot be killed by Ul...Then I can surpass Ul... Then I can have a dream again!" Lyon said with a smile.

"Are you insane? What's your purpose.. You should know how terrifying Deliora is!" Gray shouted, making Lyon shocked a little " stop it! That's impossible!" Gray mutter making Lyon angry. Then he attack Gray with small dragon made out of ice from the ground.

" 'stop, that's impossible' You say?" Lyon questioned angrily, sending barrage Ice eagle attack at Gray. "That's what I told back then. Don't forget that... It was you, who wants to fight Deliora and cause Ul died!" Lyon attack Gray with giant ice hand, sending him flying. "You don't deserve to call Up by her name again!...begone!" Barrage Ice dragon attack Gray making him yells in pain.

-meanwhile-

Happy was flying and carrying Lucy towards a village in Galuna island, to warn them that Lyon's henchmen is gonna attack them. And Natsu was walking towards the temple, while his body except his hands, legs, and head was trapped by ice by Lyon. Few minutes ago, Natsu was about to strike Lyon. But he got frozen instead, Gray later then kicked him saying that the ice will got weaker if he stay out from Lyon. He then falling from the temple and rolling in the hill.

-with Pyrus-

The ship that where Pyrus and the others was about to arrive on the galuna island. The pirates is scared when they about to arrive, while Erza was ready to punish Natsu and others. As Pyrus still wondering, where the evil presence come from. Rayna, Tommy, and Alice was only watching them. But something caught Alice's eyes, she looked at something in the sky was flying. She then narrowed her eyes to see more closely, and seeing a giant mouse flying using it tail while carrying a big bucket.

"What's that?" Alice thought.

-back to Gray-

Gray was laying facing the ground tried to remember his training when he was little by his teacher Ul. "What's wrong? Is that all you got? Get up, Gray! Get up, Gray!" Gray heard his teacher's voice.

"Get up, Gray!" When he realize that. It was Natsu who saying that. He still got trapped by Lyon's ice. "So lame... You really got beaten up." Natsu said in disappointment .

"Natsu...what are you doing here?" Gray said weakly.

"I don't know way to the village. So I'm looking for a higher ground... Okay then, let's go" Natsu dragging gray.

"Wait! I can still walking ... Where's Lyon" natsu let go of him, Gray begin to stand up.

"I don't know. There's no one here. And the ritual is already over" Natsu stated. Gray then was about to unconscious but, Natsu grabbed him and give him a piggyback "Blasted. If Lucy was got hurt. Then it's our fault!". This making Gray's eyes widened. He recall his teacher warning about him to not fight Deliora. And recalls what he said to Natsu about S-class mission.

"Natsu.. " Gay said.

"Yeah?" Natsu questioned.

"I don't have right to scolding you.. I don't have right at all" Gray said sadly, tear dropped from his eyes.

"Don't crying just because you lose, Gray!" Natsu shouted. "That's because we are Fairy Tail wizards!..., there's no such things as 'give up' in our guild!.. We cannot live if we didn't move on!" Natsu shouted. He begin to run "blast it!, it's hard to run like this!" Natsu said angrily.

-with Lucy-

"So that's it... Those people came to attack you is the one who is behind your appearance." Lucy explained to the villagers who got cursed and turned into demon. When they arrive here, they decided to see the village. The team only to find the villager was been cursed And seeing they transform into demon when purple moon was up in the sky. The chief of the villagers, Moka was asking them to destroy the moon. Lucy said it's impossible, so they find other way to dispelled the curse. They begin searching in the morning. In the deep on the forest, they find a temple and decided to check. But only Natsu cracking the temple's floor and made them fall to the under ground. When they in the under ground, thy find something unsuspected. They find a giant demon trapped inside of ice. Gray tell them that's Deliora and it his teacher sacrifice her life to seal Deliora.

"They come here?" Asked a red humanoid demon with black skin in his stomach and white horn.

"Yes. But, this is a good chance to capture them and to find out to get your body to normal!" Lucy stated.

"Are we able to do that?" A demon villager asked to the other one. "Are you sure that gonna work?" "Really?"

"Even you say that. There's a chance that three of them are wizards. They cannot be catch that easily" Happy stated.

"That's right. We got advantage in numbers, but none of them are wizards" Lucy stated.

"So that plan not included you to fight?" Happy shocked, realize what Lucy planned.

Suddenly Lucy got an idea "I have a bad feeling about this" Happy said.

"Hey.. What with this commotion?" Said the village chief Moka. Moka is a short, bald Demon with long silver sideburns running from the length of his face down to his hips. He has purple skin, and has dark violet spots all over his body. He has blue claws for feet and hands. He wears a necklace made of what appear to be large animal teeth centered by a skull and a dark blue cape that drapes down from his shoulders to the back of his knees and features a crescent moon symbol. He also wears a white tribal-like kilt that features a red ringed circle and two green stripes encircling near the trimmings of the kilt, which is also cut decoratively. He has gold rings on both of his legs and his left arm.

"Chief!"said the villager

"Please, listen to me. An enemy will attack this place" Lucy told him

"Enemy?" Moka questioned.

"They were from temple on the forest and they the one who make your body like this!" Lucy inform him"

"I never wanted to hear that!.. Are you still didn't destroy the moon yet!?" Moka shouted angrily.

"Bu-b-but, there's no need to destroy the moon again. If we captured the culprit-"

"The moon!.. Destroy the moon! " Moka shouted angrily , he then calmed down by two villager, Lucy watching this sweatdrop.

"Sorry for that, he still sad for the lost of his son, Bobo" said the red demon villager.

"Yeah. By the way, we gonna capture the enemy" Lucy said.

"But how we do it?" red demon Asked.

"Hmhm... Leave it to the number one celestial wizard in Fairy Tail. The great Lucy!" Lucy said confidently.

"I think she's really upset" Happy whispered.

 **"Open! Gate of the virgin!, Virgo"** Lucy summon Virgo, making the villager eyes heart shaped.

"So cute!"  
"So that's what a maid looks like"  
"I can't stop staring at her"  
Said by the villagers.

"What's with their reaction" Lucy sweatdrop.

-and then- Happy

"Princess, the preparation was ready" Virgo informed.

"Thank you so much, virgo. You're really fast as expected." Lucy thanked to her.

"Are you gonna punish me?" Virgo asked.

"I was praised you!" Lucy shouted.

"Hey..."  
"What's wrong, happy?" Lucy asked.

"I think you're really stupid, Lucy" Happy said.

"You saying it in a different way" Lucy said.

"I never imagine if they really gonna fooled by this childish trick" Happy said to her, not sure if this plan will work.

"What are you saying?. Trap hole is a awesome trap" Lucy said confidently. A trap hole that covered by straw was placed in front of village's gate.

"Yeah... That thinking was make you become stupid" Happy said disappointed.

"In this village is only one way in, right?. So that mean they will coming from there" Lucy said.

"I don't think anyone will fall to that trap" Happy said.

"I agree"  
"I also think so too"  
Two villagers agreed with Happy. "Princess, I also agree with him!" Virgo said.

"You too!?" Lucy shouted. "We will see about that."

"Miss Lucy!. There someone heading towards here" yelled a villager, who was watching on top the wall that surrounding the village..

"That's them!... Open the gate!" Lucy told him. "Yes" said the villager.

"Now...come here" The gate was opened but it revealed it was Natsu while carrying Gray. Natsu's body was still frozen.

"Everyone! You're okay!? Shouted Natsu. Lucy, Happy, and some villagers yelled in shock.

""Stop! Don't come here!" Lucy tried tell him to stop. "What?" Natsu confused. "I told you to stop!" Lucy shouted. "Stooppp!". Natsu was able to stop right before he step in the straw. "What's this?" Natsu asked, he then step in to it, and falls to a deep hole. Making everyone speechless.

"I'm surprise he fall from that" "I never thought it will work"  
Said by two villager. "Failed" Lucy said.

"Hey, hey, hey. Who prank to people at time like this?" Natsu asked from the bottom of the hole.

"It's obviously Lucy" Happy answered.

"I knew it" Natsu shouted angrily.

"No, it wasn't me" Lucy denied, shook her head while crying.

"But I am glad you and Gray was Okay!" Happy said looking at the hole.

"There's nothing to be glad about. Gray is got beaten and heavily injured!" Natsu said to him.

"Is he defeated by that masked man?" Lucy asked.

Natsu then realized that the ice is already gone. A few moments, they already get out fro the hole.

"Gray..." Lucy said sadly. "Oh yeah that's good... They haven't reached here " Natsu wondered. "You right. They are really slow" Lucy agreed.

"They already go reach here before you, but you was able to get here first Natsu"

"Yeah. Even though I got here slow too."

"This is our chance, covered the hole once more" Lucy said confidently. "You still have hope for that hole,huh?" Natsu said bluntly.

"What's is that!" A villager said, pointed to the sky. Everyone looked at it and find a flying giant mouse wearing black dress while carrying a bucket.

"From the sky? Then my trap hole was useless!" Lucy said angrily.

-On top of the mouse-

"It's take to long to prepare this poison jelly" said a girl with dark pink hair tied in pigtails, her choker tied into a ribbon, a purple and pink short spaghetti dress with light pink trimmings, black leggings, and high-heeled sandals. Her dress appears to have two long and thin wings at the back. (This girl is named Sherry)

"But this is a perfect timing, those wizards was already there" said a man with spiky blue hair and thick eyebrows. a green coat reaching down to his knees, sporting black sections in correspondence to the sleeves's outer part and on the sides' lower parts, below the plain dark belt with a rectangular buckle which, together with the two vertically striped, overlapping hems placed on the front kept the garment closed. His pants were dark and loose (getting more fitting in correspondence to his ankles), while his plain shoes were light-colored. (And this is Yuka)

The other one was mildly muscular young man of average height with distinctive animal features: he has a pair of canine ears sitting on his head, a small dark nose and a lower face which is colored differently from the rest of his body, bearing resemblance to a canine muzzle. he has shoulder-length, straight brown hair, large round eyes with black pupils and dark eyebrows. Both of his biceps are adorned by tattoosHe initially wore an extremely loose pair of pants with mildly torn hems, held up by a long belt covered in many rhombs, with the part left out from its plain rectangular buckle hanging down. Such pants bore a large, dark shield-shaped logo emblazoned on the right knee. (And this one is Toby)

"As long Deliora is not destroyed. Our dream will not be fulfil" said Sherry. "All the one who get in way will be dead and no exception."

-back to our main protagonist" (Pyrus: finally! It's my turn, dra-)

Pyrus and others was arrived on Galuna island few minutes ago. Erza said they need to find the village. but unexpected happens , there's a giant flying mouse pouring some kind of green liquid from a bucket at the village. But few moments later, the liquid was explode in mid air.

-back to Natsu and others- (Pyrus : aww, come on. That's was quick!)

Even thought there no one get hurt by that green jelly, the village was destroyed , making the villagers to do a evacuation

"I give Gray to your care, OK" Lucy said to Red (from now, we gonna call him Red)

"Leave it to us" Red said "Now everyone, Let's go."

"We will not let you get away, total destruction was the lord Reitei's orders" Sherry said. "Angelica!" The mouse nooded, begin to fly to catch up the villagers bypass Natsu easily. Sherry jumped and carried by Angelica.

"I am also a member of Fairy Tail... " Lucy jumped while shouting, but only find herself hang on in Angelica's foot "Oh no!.. I'm to excited that I'm reached her body accidentally" Lucy yelled in fear.

"What an idiot! " Happy comment. "That is a stupid " Natsu said

"Hey, stop now. Don't you dare touch the villagers" Lucy punching Angelica in her nail.

"Who did she thinks really is" Sherry looking at behind, seeing Lucy was tickled.

"How about this then?!" Lucy said, tickled Angelica's foot.

"That will not work" Sherry said confidently. But it proofed was effective, as Angelica was laughing and stopped spinning it tail.

"What are you doing? If you stop spinning your tail, then we-" Sherry said, Angelica then falls from the sky. Taking Sherry and Lucy with it, then crashed down on the forest,making Natsu sweatdrop.

"Oh no, she's gonna be mad" Yuka said looking at the direction of Sherry.

"I will not mad!" Toby yelled at Yuka. "I'm not talking about you" Yuka replied.

"Is she gonna be fine?" natsu said, looking at where Lucy crashed down. "Hope if she not get crushed."

"If she get crushed, she will dead" Happy said. "Let me check on her"

"Right. I leave it to you, Happy" Natsu said. Happy summoned his wings, then flying to Lucy is.

"While that, I will take care them here " Natsu said. turning his head Staring at Yuka and Toby. Natsu dashes towards Toby and headbutts him and in the middle of the air before using Fire Dragon's Roar to attack Yuka. When Natsu lands on his feet, he notices that Yuka received no damage from his attack,

"Your flames is really wild" Yuka said. As there's a blue light protecting him. "Are you really the one who called Salamander from Fairy Tail?" Yuka asked, while Toby gets up quickly.

"We are once from a guild that have a quite reputation. So will not get defeated easily... Did you know a wizard guild 'Lamia Scale'... That's right. It was the guild where's The Iron Rock Jura came from" Yuka said. Toby was grinned

Natsu attacks both of them with fire from each of his hands, but Yuka is undamaged.

"Bastard, listen when someone tried to talk!" Yuka gets angry

"I don't care... It doesn't matter where guild you guys come from, or whoever your friends is.. You targeted the villagers, and slowing my job down" Natsu said, "in short, you guys are enemies of Fairy Tail!.. And that just only reason for me to fight!"

Yuka tells Toby to not butt in and that he'll take care of Natsu himself.

Yuka uses his Wave magic, Natsu rushes in to attack, but he notices something about Yuka's attack and dodges it. Yuka says that Natsu has noticed the nature of his attack and Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Roar once again to attack the other man. Yuka nullifies Natsu's attack with Wave and explains the nature of his Magic, explaining that all Mages are powerless against him and attacks with two waves. Natsu comes out of the smoke and tries to punch Yuka, but he nullifies it. Yuka repeats himself saying that Natsu's Magic won't work against him, to which Natsu responds that he just won't use Magic. Natsu gets his hand through the wave but it hurts just being there. Yuka says that his hand will get blown to pieces, but Natsu ignores his warning and gets his whole head inside Yuka's Wave. Toby says that Natsu is crazy and Yuka asks Natsu what he will do since he can't use Magic inside his wave anyway. Natsu says that he can use Magic outside the wave, thanks him for the advice and uses Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow to defeat Yuka.

Toby says that Natsu is pretty good and that he is stronger than Yuka. Toby takes out his Paralysis Claw: Mega Jellyfish and says that there is a secret hidden in his claws. Natsu asks if it's paralysis and Toby wonders how Natsu already knew. Natsu calls him an idiot, and Toby tries to attack Natsu for insulting him, although Natsu dodges. Toby keeps attacking while saying that if his nails touch Natsu, they will electrocute him and paralyze him. Natsu tells him to hold on and that there is something on his forehead. Toby touches his forehead using his claws' and it's power gone against him, electrocuting and defeating himself.

Natsu says that the opponent Mages they have done some gruesome things and that he will avenge the village

-somewhere else-

On where's Deliora got frozen. Lyon was watching it, until two peoples and some of their followers arrive and informed him.

"Lord Sub-Zero Emperor" said a man, he is a short man, wearing red mask with four horn. Wearing dark green cape, and dark red shirt underneath and dark pants. "Why are you not kill the one named gray?"

"Yeah!.. What if he cause more trouble for us" Asked a woman next to him. She's a young woman, with grey hair, and tanned skin. Red eyes, and wearing black leather jacket that exposed her chest. A matching skirt and black long boots with heels.

"There's no a special excuses ... You should know, that I don't like a bloodshed" Lyon replied at them without looking.

"Okay, but why you still orders us to destroy all the villagers?" Said the young woman. Crossed her arms looking at Lyon seriously.

"I think, you still have a little sympathy for you old friend" the masked man said with a smile.

"What a fool!... Now that he was heavily injured, there's no way he will defeat me... But if that he cause trouble, then I will not holding back"

"Are you really sure?.." The masked man said, smiling at Lyon.

"We waste our time here, Let's go Zalty!" The women said, walking out from the place.

"Okay then... Tasha" Zalty said, following her with his followers.

-somewhere-

In where Angelica was crashed down. Lucy now awake

"Huh? Where's that girl?" Lucy said, looking around for Sherry.

"How dare you do this, little girl!?" Sherry cried "now, Lord Sub-Zero Emperor believe will over. He will not love you"

"Love?..." Lucy questioned, didn't understand what she mean.

"Even after what you did to Angelica... I will no forgive you!" Sherry shouted. While crying looking at Lucy.

"Okay then, come on!" Lucy challenged her.

 **"Wood doll!"** Sherry yelled, a tree has come to life "The tree is moving!" Lucy shocked looking at behind her. The tree tried to punch Lucy, but she able to Dodge it.

 **"Open!, gate of the golden bull!, Taurus!"** Lucy summoned Taurus, as Taurus appear beside her then slash the tree doll in half with his axe.

"Celestial spirit wizard! And also one of the zodiac gate!" Sherry shouted in surprise.

"Good job, Taurus!" Lucy praised him. "Mooooo, Miss Lucy your body is the best!" Taurus yelled.

Sherry revealed her magic to be Doll Magic, where she channels her magic into something, and controls it. Sherry quickly turned the tables, using her magic to control Taurus. Sherry revealed that her magic can control anything that isn't human, and that includes the Stellar Spirits.

Fortunately, Lucy was able to use Force Gate Closure, forcing Taurus to return to the Stellar Spirit World without the summoner and spirit both agreeing. Sherry then created a giant doll of the nearby rocks and boulders. She chased Lucy to the beach, where Lucy then summoned Aquarius. But Sherry took control of her too, and used her ability to make a giant wave hit the beach. But Lucy planned this, knowing that Aquarius doesn't let anyone order her around. The wave Aquarius made destroyed the rock doll, and made both Lucy and Sherry very dizzy. And even though the two were very dizzy, they still fought each other. But Lucy was able to become victorious over Sherry, knocking her out with a close line. Before Sherry could hit the ground though, she called Angelica, her pet mouse. But before the mouse could pounce of Lucy, Pyrus appeared and kicked at the mouse's side while shouting R**** Kick, quickly knocking it out.

Erza, Rayna, Tommy, and Alice arrived after that.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted in relief at being saved, only to receive an intense glare from Erza. " Now I remember! We've break the guild's rules and taken an S-Class quest by ourselves! " Lucy thought in horror.

"Lucy, you know why I am here Right?" Erza asked, giving a chill to Lucy

"Is... Is take us back right?" Lucy said hoping for Erza not angry.

"Lucy!.." Happy shouted. "Thank goodness you're o-" he stopped seeing Erza. Then he fly away from her, but he caught by Tommy and Alice. They handed him to Erza, she then hold him by his tail.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked Lucy. "And why this island have a powerful demon in it?" Pyrus asked but completely ignored.

"Please listen first... We're sorry for going without a permission, but this island are really in trouble now!" Lucy tell them.

"Troubled by what?.." Rayna questioned with questions mark around her head..

"There's some people who trying to revive -"  
"A powerful demon that trapped in ice right?" Pyrus cut her explanations.

"How did you know that?.. I haven't talking about it" Lucy questioned.

"I can sense it's presence from here" Pyrus explained.

"And the villagers was suffering because of that... In other word they are in big trouble" Lucy telling them. After Lucy said that, Pyrus and Rayna now have realized there's a demonic presence but they are to small than the other one. Rayna begin thinking to help the villagers from the curse. "I don't know how, but we wanted to save this island" Lucy said.

"I am not interested" Erza said shocking the others. "Huh?... You're not gonna help them? " Rayna said in disbelief.

"Th-then at least us finish the quest ourselves and-" Lucy word was cut off. As Erza's sword pointed at her neck, Scaring both Lucy and Rayna.

"You're wrong Lucy.. You guys betrayed Master's orders... Don't ever think to get away with this like that" Erza said in serious tone, scaring Lucy.

-in the next morning, on the village storage area-

Gray is now awake at a small hut. He looking around, wondering where he is. "Where am I?". he then exit the hut.

"Thank goodness, you're already awake" said a female villager. She have a short black hair, wearing orange bra.

"What is this place?" Gray asked her. "This is a storage place, not far from the village... Because the village was destroyed last night, so everyone decided to evacuated here" the female villager answer him.

"The village is destroyed? Gray said, remembering what Lyon orders his minions. "That bastard, Lyon.. He really did it"

"But... Because of Natsu and Lucy, there's no one gut hurt. So we should be thankful for that" The female villager said.

"They are here too?" Gray asked "Yes.. They told us to tell you to go to their hut after you awake" she tell him

"That's so"  
"They are waiting at that big tend" she pointing at the tend.

Gray then go to that tend. When he entered, only to find Erza looking at him in intense glare. Lucy and Happy tied in a rope while crying. Rayna, Tommy, and Alice watching them from behind while Pyrus was right next to Erza.

"You take too long Gray" Erza said. "Busted" Pyrus said to Gray

"Erza!, Pyrus!" Gray shouted in surprise then looking at the others "Rayna!, Tommy!, and Alice... What are you doing here?

"We already heard all the description from Lucy" Erza said "weren't you supposed to stop them? I really lost in words"

"Where's Natsu?" Gray asked.

"That's what I like to ask" Erza said.

"You know, that I can look for him if you let me-" Pyrus started to say, but stopped as Erza smacked his head .

"He supposed to fight with Reite's followers in the village, but when we check ,there no one there" Lucy explained. "I know Natsu will be fine, so Erza asked me to bring her to where you at, Gray"

"We tried to searching from the sky, and that's how we find this storage where is the villagers was gather" Alice explained.

"Gray. We're gonna looking for Natsu" Erza said, walking pass Gray. "We have to get back to guild after we find Natsu"

"But.. The villagers are in danger, right?" Rayna said, everyone looking at her.

"W-what are you saying, Erza?" Gray questioned. Looking at her. "If you already heard the details, then you should know what happened to this island, right?"

"And what about it?" Erza asked. "I came here to take back some rule breakers in the guild, I don't want to know anything except that."

"Didn't you look at the villagers?" Gray asked her.

"I already see it" Erza replied

"Then why you don't care about that?" Gray questioned her. "They are really needed our help, Erza" Rayna suddenly spoked,

"The quest is all over the guilds, isn't it will be better to handed this quest to a wizard from a guild who take this request formally?" Erza said to them.

"I misjudged you, Erza!" Gray said.

"What good is powers if we can't help people with it!" Rayna said walking towards Erza.

"What do you say?..." Erza said sending them a death glare.

"How come you can say that to the great Erza!" Happy shouted. "The great?" Lucy asked.

"Are you want to break guild's rule too?" Erza said, summoning her sword. Pointed at Rayna's face. Lucy was shocked by this.

"I can still forgive you, if you didn't do it" Erza said

"Do what ever you want, but I will not just stand here and do nothing..." Rayna said seriously, shocking Lucy and Happy while make Pyrus smile. "I don't care what the rules are, but my father always say this to me 'follow your heart that tell you what to do, even if it's the most craziest things! . As long you believed it's right then do it!'" Rayna clenched her hands, Erza shocked by her statement, stopped pointing her sword at her.

"I agree with Rayna, this is our path we chose, this is a things we must do" Gray said, walk out from the tend. "I doing it my way, if you have to kill me, then do it"

Erza then looking Rayna once more, she still have the serious expressions. The she walk to front of Lucy and Happy while rising her sword. Thus making them panicked.

"Wait wait, what are you doing Erza!" Lucy panicked. "Gray is just angry because he lose to his old friend" Happy shouted.

Erza brought down her sword, cutting the rope that tied them.

"We continue this after the mission is complete" Erza said.

"Erza!.. " Happy and Lucy said happily.

"Don't get wrong idea, you two still get punish" Erza said glare at them .

"Aye... " Happy and Lucy said sadly.

-on the moon temple-

"How pathetic... Only you still left, Toby?" Lyon said, crossed his arm.

Toby nodes. "Fairy Tail, damn it... Not bad at all." Lyon said, sitting on his throne.

"In this situation, Deliora's revival is in a bad situation" Zalty said, bowing to Lyon.

"I should've find them and beat them" Tasha said.

"So you guys here, Zalty, Tasha.." Lyon said.

"Tonight, when we poured all magic from the moon, Deliora will be alive again" Zalty said "but if the moon drip ritual is distributed, Deliora will be still trapped in that ice forever. Also that, Titania and some kids with high magical powers has join the enemy forces"

"Don't worry!... I will beat every single of them. No matter what happens, I will make sure the ritual is complete!" Tasha said confidently, Cracking her knuckles.

"Your spy reports are fast, like usual" Lyon said, "but I can't be defeated... There's no one can beat the Ice blade that already surpass Ul"

"That maybe heard really promising.. "Zalty said "even thought is already a long time, maybe I will join the fight myself. Zalty said

"Hey, you can fight too?" Toby asked.

"Yes, I using magic that already forgotten. The lost Magic" Zalty answered

"Interesting" Lyon said.

Suddenly the temple was shacking then it got tilted to the right "This is... It collapse ".

It was Natsu who did this as he destroying the temple and wall so that the temple got tilted to the right.  
Natsu then shoot fire at the ceiling, reached to where Lyon is.

"What the hell is going on?" Lyon asked looking at the bottom of the hole to find Natsu, Natsu was laughing while he said that the temple is hard to destroy then he expected.

"What do you want!" Lyon asked him

"The building is now tilted, right?.. With this, the moon light will not reach at the demon in under ground" Natsu said angrily.

"Dammit, how dare you do this!" Lyon angrily said " Damn you, Fairy Tail! "

"This bad, I don't understand what's going on?" Toby confused.

Zalty explain that to him that Natsu destroyed the walls and pillars to prevent the moon light to reaching Deliora.

Natsu then bursting flames from his foot then he lunched himself at Lyon, but it turn out to be Lyon is clone made out ice.

"It's a fake! " Natsu said turned behind to see Lyon using his Magic

 **"Ice Make : Eagle!"** However Natsu was able to Dodge it by shooting flame from his mouth. He then sprouting flames from his feet at Lyon, but Lyon Dodge it by crunch down. He then use his dragon roar at Lyon but zalty using his magic to make the floor where Natsu stand collapse making Natsu falls.

-with Pyrus and the others-

The group was running in the forest while Gray explained Lyon's plan.

"Defeat Deliora? Is that his purpose?" Lucy asked.

The group then stopped for a explanation

"Lyon is wanted to surpass Ul. But with Ul's gone, he wanted to defeat Deliora that even Ul cannot defeat, for surpass Ul" Gray explained.

"That's right, it the only way to surpass someone who already died" Lucy said. "Aye" Happy agrees.

"No, he... Lyon didn't know. "Gray said. "Huh?" Lucy confused.

"Ul maybe not with us anymore. But Ul is still alive!" This shocking all of them. "She alive, she become the ice, when she using the 'Ice Shells'. Ul become the ice that trapped Deliora. If Lyon melted the Ice, Then Ul really died."

"You said Lyon want to surpass her, Right" Pyrus asked. "Yeah.. " Gray replied

"Is he gonna be satisfied, because Deliora is weaker now" Pyrus said.

"What do mean?" Gray asked him.

"I sense that, Deliora is very weak now. I almost not able to sense it's magical powers. This is a magical power when someone is already dying" Pyrus pointed out.

"How do you know that" Gray asked. Looking at him.

"I can sense people's life force and their powers." Pyrus said taking off his goggle and handed it to Gray "you can sense it too, if you wearing this"

"Now you mention it, I did sense something from that temple, it's life almost vanish" Rayna said, closing her eyes to focusing at the temple, she open her eyes " oh... And Natsu was there too!"

"!" Gray eyes widened as put the goggle on, he see faint of energy from the underground of the temple. "Then could it be?... " Gray take off the goggles and throw it back to Pyrus then running leaving others behind.

-To be Continue-

* * *

 **A/N : now that is done, I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **PS : tell me if the chapter is bit rushed even though it take five nights for me to complete this.**

 **fun fact : I never realize that Lyon is also voiced by Yuki Kaji until when I write this chapter XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : All right here goes chapter 9. Sorry, but it's shorter than my previous chapters.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima, I'm only own the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contains elements from other anime and franchises, 4the wall breaker.**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Battle for Galuna Island

Lucy widened eyes while tilted her head looking at the temple "what?..Ehh... The temple... Is tilted? "

"What happen there?" Happy asked besides her. "Okay!... Whose the idiot who do that?" Tommy aksed, crossing his arm.

"It must be Natsu" Gray replied, with also crossing his arm.

"Yeah.. "  
"Totally "  
Erza and Pyrus agree at the same time.

"I don't know how he can do it. But a crazy things like this must be his doing." Gray said looking directly at the temple. "Must be coincidence or already looked like that. With this, the moonlight will not reach Deliora."

"Who ever thought that his destructive instinct will useful someday " Lucy said holding her head along with Happy

"I...I already know this would happen" Happy said.

"Oh really?..." Alice asked but suddenly Happy crack his neck making Lucy jump at surprise.

Rayna and Erza was able to senses there's was couple of blades was thrown at them. Erza was able to get Lucy and Happy out the way before they get hit. Then she along with Gray and Rayna jumped to dodging the blades, while Pyrus was just standing there, let all the blades narrowly pass through him until the last one was aimed at his face. He was able to caught it effortlessly then he throw it to where it came from and hit the user. Tommy and Alice then peek from behind him to see who the enemy are.

"Who's there!" Pyrus asked sternly, narrowed his eyes looking for their attackers.

"There you are, Fairy Tail!" A group of people wearing black robe while their faces covered by cloth with a moon-like symbol appear, Holding the same weapon. "We will not let you get in Lord Reitei's way!"

"This people.. Lyon's followers? " Erza asked

"They already surrounded us! " Lucy shouted.

"Oh no.. " Alice said worriedly "It's fine!... I can sense they all weak.. So is no trouble for us" Rayna assure, looking at the surrounding.

"Let me take care of this guys." Erza said summoning her sword. Ready to fight this guys.

"I'll help too!.. " Rayna said, her hands is already covered into light making it like a sabers.. "Don't forgot about me!.. " Alice is also tried to help what she can

"Keep going, Gray" Erza said. "Finish your business with Lyon"  
This making Gray could no believe until he agreed.

"Don't worry!..we're here to help, so go on! " Lucy said confidently, ready with her whip. "Aye!.. " Happy added, holding a fish's bone as a weapon.

"Come on Gray!... Natsu maybe needs our help right now! " Pyrus said, looking at Gray. "Let's go Tommy!" He begin to run towards the temple.

"Roger that, commander!" Tommy following him.

"You guys... " Gray said in disbelief before he smiling and catch up to Pyrus

"That guy... Doesn't know that Ul is still alive" Gray thought while running "someone who can stop him.. It's only me!" As he recall his memories as he runs

Meanwhile Natsu and Lyon still fighting inside the temple. They're change blow to blow until explosion of flame and ice merge together.

Until Pyrus, Gray and Tommy was in front of the entrance. Pyrus is suggest to split up, while he and Tommy is going to where Deliora is. Gray was going to settled things with Lyon.

-With Pyrus-

Pyrus was running through the path that towards Deliora. along with Tommy flying besides him.

"It can't be mistaken, that deliora is really dying.. " Pyrus thought running in the path. Until he jump to avoid some kind a crystal ball throw at him with a fast speed. Looking around he find Zalty standing in a rubles near Deliora with smile in his face.

"Hehe... Now you're already here, Fairy Tail" Zalty welcomed "you boy are arrived here faster than I expected."

"Who are you?.. " Pyrus asked seriously looking at the individual. "He has a large magical power... He strong maybe at Erza's level" Pyrus thought.

"Oh.. Let me introduce myself.. My name is Zalty. I one of the most loyal to Lord Sub-Zero Emperor." Zalty introduce him self looking at Pyrus while smiling.

"So, you're gonna stop me from prevent Deliora's resurrection? " Pyrus asked.

"Yes.. "Zalty said "for the sake of Lord Sub-Zero Emperor, I'll do it" Zalty answer

"You can't fool me... I know you're a lot stronger than Lyon, but why would you obey to him" Pyrus said.

"Oh... So you know it huh? " zalty said "you're right, I'm not gonna let that fool to release Deliora and kill it"

"Then what? " Pyrus asked.

"I'm going to keep Deliora for myself and use it to cause destruction anywhere" Zalty said "just imagine what Deliora will do and cause mayhem"

"Tsk.. You bastard! " Pyrus growled. He already had a enough seeing some fools using demon powers for their gain. Does they never learn that nothing good will happen, it will only lead to destruction.

"Enough talk.. " Zalty said "Die! " A huge rock from ceiling suddenly fall down. Pyrus see this coming, he clench his fist and punch the rock into pieces shocking Zalty a little bit. "How about this! " Zalty launch his crystal ball at amazing speed towards Pyrus. But he easily destroy it into pieces with a punch. Zalty was smiled as the repaired crystal ball appear behind Pyrus and launch at him.

"Pyrus Look out!.. " Tommy shouted. Pyrus then dodge it by jumping before the crystal ball turn towards him. Using his incredible speed. He was able to dodge it.

"What's this!?.. " Pyrus asked his opponent.

"Ha ha.. I can control this crystal, my boy." Zalty launch the crystal ball at him. Pyrus then ready to take this guy down as he taking a fighting stance. "HAA!.. " Pyrus sending a barrage of punch and kicks destroying the crystal ball that throw at him but it always regenerated as he destroy it. He already too focus on the crystal ball and almost not noticing the ruble falls at top of him. He jumped back and keep dodging the crystal. Meanwhile Tommy is watching him from a save place. "Pyrus, please be careful" Tommy thought watching his partner fighting the masked man.

Pyrus was surrounding by the crystal ball. "No choices then.. **Wind Dragon's Wind Dome!"** Before the crystal was launch at him. Pyrus summons his sharp wind dome. The dome was rotate at high speed, crushing the crystal ball until nothing remains.

"Heh.. " Pyrus smirked "it's that all you got?" Deactivated his wind dome.

"No.. Not at all" Zalty said as the crystal balls repairs into brand new. "What!?..it still able to regenerated?" Pyrus shocked seeing this.

"I can control time of an object. In other words, I can return their time before they been destroyed." Zalty told him.

"Control time?.. You gotta be kidding me" Pyrus complaints.

"The 'Time Arc' is a form of magic that had been erased from history" Zalty explained.

"Erased from history?.. Then it's a lost magic" Pyrus stated.

"Yep that's right..it's the same as your Dragon Slayer magic" Zalty said "I can move backwards time of any objects, Now watch this" Zalty said as the place begin to shaking.  
"Wha-what's happening!? " Pyrus as asked. "Ahhhh!.. An earthquake!" Tommy yells. Little they know, that the temple are back to normal due of Zalty's magic. "Now, let's continue our fight! " Zalty said as crystal ball launched at Pyrus.

-With Erza-

Erza and the others are still surrounded by Lyon's followers. The sky now are turn into night sky as they keep fighting for hours. Few minutes ago, they watched the temple turn back to it's original position. Erza now is holding an large axe, while Lucy holding her whip. They are in each other backs, surrounding by the groups of enemy. Rayna in other hand was near them with Alice besides her.

"As seem you're right about them, Rayna.. " Erza said looking at enemy.

"Yeah.. Even though they are so many. But theirs magical powers is so weak" Lucy added.

"If I'm right, there's only five of them are wizards" Erza stated.

"Aw man, if that's the case, I can't get serious " Happy said mockingly.

"Yeah I know... But if we don't hurry, We can't help big brother and the others.. So let's finish this quickly!" Rayna said adding more magical power into her body.

"Leave this to me!" Lucy taking out Cancer's key **"Open! Gate of the giant crab!, Cancer!"** Cancer then appear holding his signature scissors.

"Aren't you the.. " before Erza could say it. Cancer then bows to her while holding bouquet of roses and a spotlight on him. "Lady Erza, Your wish is my command, ebi~" Cancer said.

"Why are you call her 'Lady'!?" Lucy shouted angrily in shock "what's up with that spotlight!" "I'm the one who summons you!"

This scane making Rayna and Alice sweatdrop. "Whatever, quick defeat all of them!" Lucy commands him "Okey ~ebi... snip~" Cancer now ready to attack but before he can make a move. A strong blast of sand appears making Cancer jump back to avoid it.

"What's that!?" Lucy asked in knowing where the sand come from. She then looked at tree, and finally spotted a figure standing in the tree trunks

"It's Over! Fairy tail. I will not let you intercepted our plan any more" the figure declared.

"Who are you? " Erza asked the figure who revealed as a woman that looked like 2 years older than Erza.

"Me?.. The name is Tasha!.. I will buried you all in the coffin of sand" she said that confidently. She then jumped down from the tree. Landed in her two feat. Looking at the Fairy Tail wizards confidently while her left hand on her hip.

"Now.. Prepare yourself! " Tasha said dash towards Lucy to take her out first. But to her surprise, Rayna is blocked her attack with ease. Making her jumped back then glare at Rayna.

"What!?.. That kid stop my attack?" Tasha said in surprise. "Erza, Lucy... Please, let me take her on" Rayna said to them. Ready to fight at the enemy in front of her. Rayna maybe didn't like to fight, but for the sake of the villagers, she will fight if she have to.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "Okay, but just be careful we're gonna finish this quickly and help you" Erza said, blocking an enemy slash with her axe.

"Mm... " Rayna nodded before he glance to her opponent. "Ha! You really think you can beat me?" Tasha asked with a smile.

"I don't think I can beat you.. I know that I can beat you!" Rayna adding more power. Rayna dash forward with her leg covered by light **"Solar Dragon's Talons!"** Rayna swipe her leg to make an round house kick.

Tasha able to blocked it but still sent back due the force of the kick. **"Sand Make : blade!"** Tasha swipe her hand make a blade of sand. Launched itself towards Rayna.

"What!?... A molding Magic?, it's same as Gray's" Lucy said in surprise. That she seeing another molding magic user.

Rayna Dodge it with ease by jumped high in the air but when she landed she then traped by a quick sand "Huh?... Oh no! I can get out" Rayna trying to break free.

"Haha.. Caught you now... **S** **and Make : Sand Blaster!"** Tasha creating a Canon of sand and shoot powerful wave of sand. Rayna can't dodged now she have do something. **"Solar Dragon's Roar!"** Rayna shoot her dragon roar, both attacks collide. Making a big explosion of smoke and dust.

Rayna now is finally free from the quick sand. She then run towards Tasha and give her a hook with hand covered lightblade at her chin. Tasha step back a bit to avoid it before she equip her hand with sand to making a large hands of sand. "HOORAH!... " Tasha sending more powerful sand wave. Rayna was narrowed avoid it. The wave is powerful even destroying trees behind her and making her clothes torn off. Making her eyes widened.

"Oh no.. If I got hit by that, I'm gonna be in big trouble" Rayna stated.

"Now you know.. " Tasha smirked. She dash forward at Rayna. She then raised her hand **"Giga Smash!"** Rayna was able to dodge it first. But have got tripped. "Now die!... " Tasha tried to smash her again. But Rayna roll to the left to avoiding it.

 **"Sand Make : Javelin! "** Tasha shoot Javelin made out of sand. Rayna do a back flip to avoid the attack. The javelin breaking through some trees. Rayna now focused her magic in her hands.

 **"Solar Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Rayna swipe her hand downward. The solar energy launch at Tasha in incredible speed but Tasha is prepare for it **"Sand Make : Shield!"** Tasha created shield from sand. Easily blocked Rayna's Wing Attacks.

"Dammit brat!... Why are you really want stop our objectives" Tasha growled "do you know how important our revenge is!?"

Rayna can only silent heard her statement. Tasha dash forward at Rayna and finally got her in her grip. "Ugh... " Rayna trying to get out from the grip.

"Ten years ago... My home town was destroyed by Deliora..." Tasha tell Rayna her story. "I wasn't in the town that time Deliora attacks.. When I came back from my training... Only to find my hometown burned to rubles" Tasha let a single tear drop from her eyes.

"Everyone that in town... Is gone... They all gone... My Father!.. my Grandparents!... Even my little brother!" Tasha shouted as she grip Rayna more tightly making her squeak, Erza and Lucy tried to help her, but they still surrounded by enemies, Rayna can only quite listening her story. "DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEELS!" Tasha shouted

"I know... " Rayna suddenly said. "What!?... " Tasha quick surprised.

"I get it what you feel... It happened to me too! " Rayna said sternly looking at her eyes "it not just me... Even my brother feels it... The man who adopted me and my brother was killed because of a demon, but we keep moving forward and not chained in past. And you have to do it too"  
Tasha only get gritted her teeth. But suddenly Rayna was able break free from her grip. And sending a powerful back flip kick.

Rayna jump back, holding a safe distance.

"Agh!... Enough about this!" Tasha running at Rayna, preparing a strong punch with her large sand hand. Rayna is only standing there with her bangs covered her eyes. When Tasha get close to her, Tasha finally thrust her hand at Rayna but to her surprise. Rayna caught the large fist with her small hands.

"What!?..." Tasha surprised "but.. You said..you will get trouble if you get hit!?"

"I'm just didn't wanna ruined my dress, if does then big brother will scolded me." Rayna still struggling blocked her attack. "With that sad past... You should be get stronger.. " Rayna said " ...and find happy life in future! " Rayna lift Tasha above the ground then slammed her to the ground for few time like a baby slamming her toy.

"Instead wasting your time for silly revenge!... You better live for the sake of your love ones!" Rayna finally throw Tasha to a tree.

Tasha implanted to the tree and it break fall to the ground.

"Note to self : don't ever pissed Rayna off" Lucy making a mental note. Watching the lilacs-haired girl throwing Tasha with ease like a toy.

Tasha get up few seconds later. Staring Rayna furiously. **"Sand Make : Guardian Sentinel!"** Tasha create three giants made out sand. It's have round head, spiky shoulder pad and a armor. They all have different weapons, the middle was holding a sword. The right is holding a spear and the other one holding an hammer.

Erza and Lucy is already done with the others enemy, they noticed the sand giants. Alice can only watched in worries while Happy besides her.

"We have to help her!" Erza said to Lucy

"Mm.. " Lucy nodded "Cencer! "  
"I'm on it ~ebi" Cancer dash forward to the nearest giants and tried to cut its arm. The arm fall off but to their surprise, its begin to repairs itself.

"What!? " Lucy shouted in surprise

"Ha ha ha... Idiot!" Tasha laughed "no matter what you do to the giants, they will be back as they used to be"

Erza slashed another giant in two but it got repairs again. "Tsk...how we stop this things. " Erza blocked the spear wielder giant attacks.

The three Fairy Tail mages was troubled fighting this giants. Lucy now summon Taurus to fight but every time they destroy the sentinel giants, they begin to regenerated again.

Happy and Alice can only watching their friends fighting those giants from the sky. "Aw man... How do we stop that things?" Happy asked. "They keep regenerating"

"If this keeps up... They will run out of magic!" Alice stated. "Haa.. You're right!" Happy realized.

The three Fairy Tail mages still troubled. Erza now equipped with her Blackwing armor and tried to slash that sentinels but it's not worked.

Lucy and Rayna is handling the sword wielder sentinel. Rayna is already blow it up for few times but its still generating. "Ugh... Just how much do we have to fight this things!?" Lucy growled using her whip to stop the sentinel's sword. "I dunno Lucy, we have to keep going fighting this guys." Rayna said besides her.

"But... If this keeps up. We will run out of power! " Lucy said. "Tell me... Didn't you know how to defeat someone who is making sand!?" Lucy asked her.

"Huh?... Making sand?.." Rayna muttered slowly to a deep thought "making sand?... The sand is made out of silicate right?..." She then stuck in a deep thoughts about what she learn at school

"THAT'S IT! " Rayna suddenly shouted. Rayna now awake from her deep thought scaring Lucy from the sudden shout.

"What is it? " Lucy asked her "I know how defeat this thing!" Rayna said to her. "You know how to beat it?" Lucy said then Rayna nodded. "But... I need a some time!" Rayna said to Lucy.

"Okay... I'll buy you a time" Lucy running to distracted the sentinel meanwhile Rayna gathering up her then Lucy use her whip at the sentinel's arm, slowing down its movements but the sentinel use it's other free arm tried to squash Lucy. The blonde girl is able to avoid it by jumped and roll to the side. She glance at Rayna who almost finished gathering her power.

When she's ready. She held her two hand, aiming at the sentinel. Her hands shining brightly. "Lucy... Get out of the way!" Rayna yelled. Lucy heard her yell and she get away from the sentinel away as possible. **"Solar Dragon's Sun Burst!"** Rayna shooting light-flame like a canon. The light hit the sentinel head on. But the sentinel trying to walk where she was. "Come on, I've to succeed" Rayna use all her strength, heating up the sentinel. The light blinding all people in the area. When the light was clear, the sentinel is now turned into glass. The sentinel not moving anymore until it shattered in pieces and not regenerated again. Seeing her plan worked, Rayna couldn't help but to smile "I did it.. " Rayna then turned to Erza "Erza!.. Burned up the sentinel!" Rayna yelled.

"Mm.." Erza nodded **"Requip! Flame Empress Armor!** "  
She then requip her Flame empress armor. This armor is predominantly dark red in color, but also has orange and black parts, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs. It consists of the following parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves. The breastplate lacks pauldrons, revealing Erza's shoulders, and extends down to cover her groin, revealing her legs and, in a way, being reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit, with an orange part covering her breasts and another one circling her waist like a belt. The black parts are mostly decorative, with the exception of the one covering her groin. The breastplate also possesses a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it. The gauntlets sport prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves are shaped like Dragon's claws which possess orange-colored knee guards and black parts which extend up from the knees to the upper part of the thighs. In addition to all of this, while donning this outfit, Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails by clips, resembling Dragon's horns in some way.

Erza then used her flame sword to produce hot flame then she use it to burn Down the sentinel. The sentinel is also turned into glass making Tasha's eyes widened. "No...impossible! How do you do that!? " Tasha asked angrily gritted her teeth.

"Even thought it made from magic. .It's still follow the law of pyhsic!" Rayna answer her "Sand is made out of silicate... When silicate is heated to a certain degree.. It will turned into glass "

"What!?.. No way" Tasha muttered. "Yes way! " Erza shouted, she and Rayna burned the last sentinel, making it turns into glass. Tasha then step back, seeing her sentinel defeated by the Fairy tail mages..

"Now wake up from the abyss of revenge and live a new brighter life! " Rayna shouted running towards Tasha, Rayna palm strike Tasha dead in the stomach sending her to breaking a tree at few meters while leaving a strong shock wave.

The battle now is over for the three but there is still battles ahead.

-with Gray-

Few minutes ago Gray go to see Lyon. He found Lyon fighting Natsu. Then Gray step in and threatened Lyon, that he will used the 'Ice Shell' to stop Lyon. When Gray was about to sacrifice himself to activate 'Ice Shells'. Natsu stopped him and tell him that he will defeat Lyon. Gray tell him that he ready to die to finish his business with Lyon, but Natsu told him that if he die then does that can finish his problem, and only to runaway. Then the temple begin to shaking and returned to it's original position. Making Natsu angry that his work for destroying the temple is wasted. Lyon said it might be Zalty's doing and that they will start the rituals once more, then Gray told Natsu to help Pyrus, Natsu disagree but then he sense the masked man smell and decided to after him. Gray and Natsu exchange words that they will do this for Fairy Tail.

Gray then talking to Lyon for few moments then he tell Lyon that Ul is still alive but she turned into ice that seal Deliora. Lyon tell him that he already know everything then he pierce Gray with his magic then tell that the ice is not Ul anymore. This shocking Gray as he wants to get up from Lyon's attack. Gray is now furious at Lyon. Gray punched Lyon sending him to the ice wall. Lyon said he wants to save his magic to fight deliora. So they used their hand-to-hand combat.

Lyon was have the advantage first, after he hit Gray's weak point then he give Gray a beating before he sending to the ice wall. But Gray didn't give up, after all experience he have fighting with Natsu. Gray stand up then he punched Lyon, sending him to the ice wall again. For the one who is tie fighting with him, Gray continue to fight. Lyon and Gray keep continuing exchanging blows for blows and after few minutes, Gray is the winner making Lyon exhausted.

Right now Gray stared Lyon who have supported by the ice wall. "Ha.. Ha.. I have been knelt by Gray? " Lyon said tiredly. "I can't accept that.. "

"Then get out of here" Gray said to him. This statement making Lyon furious. He then making magic circle **"Ice Make : Snow Dragon!"**. Dragon made of ice strike Gray directly with it's mouth. Gray then use his elbow to destroy the snow dragon and free himself from it.

Gray fall to the ground "you break our promise!" Gray said while holding his abdomen

"What promise?... No matter how strong you fight, Deliora will be resurrected!" Lyon said with creepy smile " no one can stop it!"

"We will stop you" Gray said, standing up.

"Even now, maybe Zalty already started the 'Moon Drip'" Lyon said removed his coat.

"Don't underestimate Pyrus and Natsu. You guys don't stand a chance against those two" Gray sain confidently.

-with Pyrus-

Pyrus now still have trouble avoiding the hard crystal ball. While Zalty is preparing the ritual. Seeing he wasted his time. Pyrus Launched himself at Zalty. " **Wind Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Pyrus tried to punch Zalt, but he able to Dodge by jumping to the air. While he in the air, Natsu appear and give him a flaming fist sending him to the rubble.

"Huh?... Natsu!?" Pyrus said. "What are you doing Pyrus!?... You should already stop this masked man!" Natsu said pointing at Zalty.

"How did you find me?" Zalty asked Natsu. Zalty recover from the attacks.

"My smelling sense is very sharp. So I following Pyrus's Smell. And by the way, your smells like woman perfume" Natsu said looking directly at Zalty.

"Now you mentioned... You're right" Pyrus realized as he surrounded by the crystal balls again. He grab the crystal ball then throw it at Zalty. But it stop in inch before it hit him.

"Haha.. I must resurrect Deliora, no matter what happens." Zalty said to them.

"Hm.. Just give already!..that will not be possible" Natsu said mockingly. "Yeah that's Right!" Tommy yelled agreeing with Natsu from his hiding place

"Really? And why is that no possible" Zalty asked Natsu.

"Gray will beat that guy and we will beat you too.. Millions times" Natsu said pointing at Zalty. "Then it will all be over"

"I doubt that.. " Zalty said glanced at Deliora.

"The moonlight!?" Natsu surprised Right now Moonlight from 'Moon drip' start to melting the ice that trapped Deliora.

"What!?.. " Pyrus surprised too "Is there someone who doing the rituals?" Tommy asked.

at top of temple, the moon drip ritual is only done by Toby alone

"The moon drip effect maybe weak by only using one person... But we already collect moonlight so much" zalty stated "we just need a small chance to give it moonlight little more... See" as he said that one the top of ice break making Natsu and Tommy panicked.

"Bastard!..Deliora's ice is melting!" Natsu said panicked "I'll beat the one up there!" Natsu running towards the exit. But Zalty didn't let him go. As he making large rubles falls at Natsu but Pyrus able to save Natsu for being crushed.

"I will not you get away. After me is a mistake, right.. Salamander and boy" Zalty said with creepy smile.

"How rude!.. I have a nickname too, dammit!" Pyrus angrily at Zalty for only called him 'boy'

"Then you want to be called Blue Storm?" Zalty asked.

"Uhhh.. I dunno, that nick name given by the peoples, maybe after this mission, I will came up a cool nickname" Pyrus tried to think what will his nickname will be.

"Are you serious?.. " Tommy blankly stare at him and sweat drop.

"Oh, how about Blue Dra-" Before Zalty could finish his words, Pyrus sending a powerful wind blast that making Salty implanted to the wall. "You know what, forget it... " Pyrus said.

-with Erza-

All Lyon's followers was already knock down even Tasha was already unconscious after receiving Rayna's attack.

"Impressive, now let's move on" Erza tell the team.

"Okay!"  
"Right! "  
Lucy and Rayna said in unison.

"W-wait! " they turn around to see one of the follower said weakly. She is a old woman, probably at her seventy or more. Supported by a dark skin young man "We will not let you standing in Lord Sub-Zero Emperor's way!"

"That hair accessories... You guys are from Bargo Tribe, right?" Erza said confusing Lucy. "So it's personal revenge, huh?"

The old woman gritted her teeth, remembering all Deliora had done towards her people.

-with Natsu and Pyrus-

"Hahahaha..." Zalty is laughing but stop to avoiding Natsu's Flame attack, landing at a rock. "Are you sure?... Are you sure wanted to use fire magic in this situation?" Zalty asked him "you just gonna making the ice melted faster."

Natsu attack him again and said "if flame magic can melt this ice, you guys would have no trouble to melting this ice, right?...I will beat you, and beat all the people up there, then it will be over"

Pyrus use this chance to Attack Zalty. He tried punched him but Zalty blocked with his two hands, even though it sent him slide back.

"Ohh... I'm impressed with yours speed and instinct when it middle of the fight" Zalty smile. After that the ground begin to shake again.

-with Gray-

Gray and Lyon felt the ground shaking "the temple shaking again.. " Gray said. "The moon drip ritual is already begin. The ice that trap Deliora is begin to melt" Lyon said to Gray.

"Then that means, Ul... " Gray thought worried. "It looks like just like this. You cannot defeat me" Lyon swipe his right hand to the left as cold ice wind surrounding him "did you know how long I wait for this moment?... gathering friends and knowledge for 10 years, finally I find this island. This island is where we gather moonlight" Lyon rised his hand, summoning ice eagles to attack Gray. But Gray avoid it by jumping back.

"We take Deliora from Bargo to here and it was 3 years ago." Lyon still shooting ice eagles at Gray.

"You doing all of this useless things for 3 years?" Gray asked, he blocking all Lyon ice eagles with ice shield.

"Useless!?" Lyon asked in surprise "that's coming from the mouth of someone who sit back and doing nothing in a guild for 10 years!" Lyon shouted, his magic surrounding him, then a large ice eagle launch at Gray, Gray Dodge it by jumping back.

"I'm just believe what Ul said" Gray shouts at Lyon.

'There's countless of wizards who is stronger than me out there' Ul said in their memory.

"And it was Fairy Tail I found. And there is also lots of strong wizards in there, it's hard to believe" Gray said to Lyon. "Now I'm think about it, maybe it was the moon drip that Gramps wants to tell me... And who ever thought that the one who kill Ul is her first student. You're so disappointing!" Gray said angrily at Lyon.

"You can talk all you want, I already living in my on way" Lyon said without caring what Gray just told him. "How can a student go beyond his deceased master?... Try to think!" Lyon pointing his right hand at Gray, ice magic glowing at his hand then create lions head in his hand "Deliora! If I able to defeat things that my teacher cannot defeat. That way I could surpass her!" Lyon attack Gray with his lion Head gauntlet.

"Your thought is something is had worth to try, but do you realize that you're already take a wrong way all this time! Are you satisfied to defeat Deliora when it already dying!" Gray avoiding all of Lyon's attacks then he break the Lion head gauntlet with a ice sword. "You think someone who doesn't know anything can defeat Ul? Think again! You're 100 years early for that" Gray shouted, slashing Lyon with his sword but it turn out to be Lyon is clone as Lyon appears behind him.

 **"Ice make : Snow Tiger!"** Lyon making ice Tiger that already towards Gray. Gray didn't move for few moments then he able to Dodge it by doing back flip.

 **"Ice Make : Prison!"** Gray made cage of ice that trapped Lyon's snow tiger inside of it "Ii this all you have, Lyon?" Gray said standing above the cage, shocking Lyon. "What? " Lyon asked "A lame beast, who doesn't know anything about this world." Gray said to him.

"Shut up!... I will destroy that molding magic of yours!." Lyon making few hand movement so that his snow tiger can get out from the prison. But to his surprise, the snow tiger still cannot free itself from the cage.

"Molding with only one hand will not balanced" Gray jump down from the cage. " as a result, it strength will decrease at this situation." Gray told him, then Gray prepare his magic stance **"Ice Cannon!"** Gray creating a large cannon made out of ice, aiming directly at Lyon. Gray fires it even he stumbled back to the force of the cannon.

Lyon can only screaming as the ice cannon hit him, the blast breakthrough the wall created a explosion of dust. When the dust cleared, only to find Lyon with left side of his clothes torn up and bruised while his mouth opened wide.

"That's what Ul teach us!" Gray said as his ice cannon disappear. "G-Gray.. " Lyon mutter weakly before he collapse.

"Damn it! " Gray mutter in pain holding his abdomen "i just have to freeze it.. "Gray freezing his wound. As few moments of silence until a loud roar was heard by everyone.

-With Erza-

"Waaahhh!" Rayna yelled holding her ear, can't stand of the loud roar. Due of her being a Dragon Slayer, her hearing sense was more sharp then normal human.

Lucy was also holing her ear. "Aaahh my ear hurts!" Happy yell covering his ear. "What with this roar" Erza and Alice asked unison, Alice also covered her ear.  
"MAKE IT STOP!" Rayna yell in pain.

-with Natsu and Pyrus-

-IT'S SO LOUD! " Natsu yell holding due he being close to the sound coming from. Pyrus is also holding his ear but it still not working to stop the sound reaching his head. "WAAAAAAHHHH" Tommy acting like crazy, rolling around because cannot standing of the sound.

The ice that trap Deliora begun to cracked as Deliora's eyes glowed red. Then it's head break free from the ice then a dark aura surrounded it. Making Natsu and Pyrus surprise. "What's is this... Darkness?" Pyrus thought for a second. "Here it come!" Zalty shouted excitedly.

The loud sound still ringing in everyone ear. Gray begin to remember "Tha-That sound.. " the monster who have that sound. The demon who destroy his hometown. The demon that make his teacher secarfice her live just to seal the demon "I will never forget it..."

The sounds also runs to Lyon that lying on the ground "Deliora.. " Lyon mutters.

"Damn it! Is it been resurrected again?" Gray clenched his hand "hope what Pyrus said is true... Otherwise I don't have any choice to use it.." Gray thought seriously. "...Ice Shell"

-under cave -

Right now his the only one staring seriously at Deliora, the lilacs haired boy clenched his hands. Staring the demon from the book of Zeref..

The demon that cause many destruction and people lives. The demon came from the same creator that another of his demon kill the man he respected. He swore to kill all the demon from Book of Zeref.. One of His promise to that man's wife that he have to achieve.

"I will not let anyone... Suffer because of this demon again!" Pyrus thought angrily, wind and blue lightning sparking fiercely near him, his eyes glow bright blue for few moments.

-To Be Continue-


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : OK this is the final chapter for Galuna Island arc, please leave a rate and review.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm only own the OCs**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contain elements from other anime and franchises, 4th wall break**

* * *

Chapter 10 : For The Galuna Island, Save the villagers!

Previously on Fairy Tail : Dragon Emperor.

Ul the teacher of Gray, sacrifice herself to seal Deliora the demon from book of Zeref.

All of the Team Natsu tried to stop Deliora's resurrection. The team was stopped by group of followers and A woman named Tasha that tried to revive Deliora.

Gray and Pyrus go straight at the temple to help Natsu. While Lucy and the others fighting the groups and Rayna able to defeat Tasha.

Gray able to defeat his former friend Lyon, that planing to revive Deliora, but...

"Deliora has been resurrected!.."

"I'll not let anyone... Suffer because of this demon again!"

-present-

Deliora roar loudly, create shock wave that shaking entire Island and few kilometers on the ocean.

Natsu has been surprised by this demon, while Pyrus glared at this demon resurrection.

"Finally. The Time has come!" Zalty said excitedly, seeing the moment that he waiting for has come.

-with our Heroine-

The roar continue shaking the temple. "What's with this sound?" Lucy asked looking around "is this from someone?"

"Or it's was Lucy's stomach?" Happy said teasingly, Making Alice chuckled.

"Even that was a joke, but it pissed me off" Lucy commented.

"Or maybe it's Deliora?" Erza guessed "Wait, that's mean... Deliora has been revive!?" Lucy shouted in horror. "You okay now, Rayna?" Erza asked if she alright.

"Mm, I'm fine now" Rayna stopped holding her ears.

"That light!. It's Moon Drip!" Happy pointed, a purple magic circle on the floor. The roar begin to louder again,surprising Lucy and Rayna.

"It happened again.. " Erza stated. "Lucy, you have to do something about your stomach" Happy said to her.

"Are you want me to turn you into rat food? Lucy asked him.

"Deliora has already awake but the Moon Drip ritual is still go on... That means it's still not yet completed" Erza stated, "follow me!" Erza begin to running.

"Huh?.. But Deliora is down there " Lucy pointed out at the bottom of Temple. "If we disturbing the ritual, maybe it can be stopped" Erza said while running. "Hurry!"  
"But... Deliora has been weakened" Rayna said to Erza, but Erza is already far away hear her voice.

-with Pyrus and Natsu-

Zalty now standing In a rock and look down at Pyrus and Natsu.

"Blast it!... We don't have much time.. " Natsu stated. "Let's finish this quickly!" Pyrus continued what he saying.

Pyrus then jumped towards Zalty, but the crystal ball getting in his way. Pyrus Dodge it an landing on a rock.

"What did he just do?" Natsu asked, confused of what happens

"He using his 'Time Arc' magic, Natsu" Pyrus answered.

"That's right!.. I can move forward or backwards time of an objects. Even stopped their time and my will" Zalty explained sending a crystal ball at Natsu but before Natsu could destroy it, it stopped in a inches from his hand

"See what I just mean" Zalty said.

"Yeah... But it's not worked on humans, right?" Natsu asked. "Wow.. You're a clever one, aren't you.. That's right. My magic doesn't work on living creatures. That's way I can't used it on the ice because it was Ul itself.

"I don't get it.. You want revive that thing so Lyon can kill it" Natsu stated "No.. That's not what he wants, Natsu" Pyrus said, Natsu looking at him. "He wants to take control of Deliora and cause destruction everywhere" Pyrus continue.

"So is that it?, what a waste of time" Natsu in disappointed tone.

"Hahaha.. That's what will you do to obtained more power" Zalty laughed.

"If there's a time, I will put it all of my believe and power...to wizards of Fairy tail!" Natsu his fist covered in flame. then he launch at Zalty.  
"You guys make this island suffer just for that stupid reasons!" Natsu growled, But Zalty stop his way with his crystal ball, but Natsu destroyed it.

"We also can control time.. " not noticed at Pyrus that already in front of him with his Cyclone Bomb on his hand "one second after this, you will get blasted into the sky!"

Pyrus slammed his attack at Zalty's stomach making a large air explosion. Zalty was screaming in pain as he launch to the ceiling and breaking through it.

At the same time, Erza defeated Toby and stop the Moon Drip ritual. But Toby said they already to late because the ritual already finished. A bright green light appear as the sign of Deliora. And the roar was happening again.

"Oh no.. " Lucy muttered "Why it's still have this much power?" Rayna thought worriedly.

Huge shock wave happened again shaking entire island. Deliora is now begin to stand up as Gray watch the demon.

Gray touch the water that came from the ice. Letting it flowing through his hand. "Ul.." Gray sadly said.

"Gray!.."

"You here!"

Natsu and Pyrus said approaching him

"Natsu?.. Pyrus?.. " Gray mutter seeing them. "Guess we don't have a choice. Let's destroy it!" Natsu suggested.

They heard some voice as they look at it. Revealed to be Lyon, who crawling weakly. "You guys cannot... I'm the one.. " Lyon still crawling. "Lyon.. " Gray thought sadly "I'm the one who will surpass Ul!" Lyon laughing maniacally.

"Even for you it's impossible...just give already!" Natsu pointed at him. Deliora roared again. But Pyrus noticed, that Deliora have darkness aura surrounding it. He gritting his teeth, that Deliora is somehow regain its power.

 **[Kid!, It keeps getting stronger, finish it before it regain full power]** The voice said through his mind

"But, how's that possible?... It should be dying right now!?" Pyrus thought he then looking at the others, that they didn't realize it "They didn't seems able to see it"

"Finally. We meet again... Deliora!" Lyon said. "I'm now... Will surpass you!" Lyon said weakly. But Gray snapped his neck and make him unconscious a little.

"That's enough Lyon... Leave it to me now" Gray doing a stance for the 'Ice Shell' "I will seal deliora..."

 **"Ice Shell!"** Gray's magic bursting out of him.

"Stop it Gray!.. Did you know how long to melted the Ice... The history will repeat itself... One Day I will melted the ice and fight it again!" Lyon shouted.

"There's no other choice... Right now this is the only way I can stop it!" Gray shouted, the spell was about to fired, but...

 **"VANISH!"**

Suddenly the Ice Shell spell is disappear. Making Lyon and specially Gray eyes widened. In front of him there was Pyrus with lightning surrounding him.

"Pyrus?... What the hell are you doing!" Gray yelled angrily to him because he ruined his spell. "I'm going to defeat it!" Pyrus declared, narrowed his eyes. "Idiot!.. Get out the way!... You can't defeat it!" Gray yelled to him, but it looks like Pyrus don't listening to him."I ready to die for this!"

"You're just running away from life, do you think dead with solved all your problems?" Pyrus "Peoples tried to live for their love ones, not died for them" This statement surprised Gray, he realized that what Pyrus said was true, he did tried to run away to pay back his teacher's life.

"You must live until you know what is your purpose in life. Not died because of your own mistake. You destined to a much greater than this, Gray. You must wait until that day came" Deliora started rising it's fist as Pyrus's hand covered in lightning "..so until that day come, don't ever thinking to die and keep living, GRAAAAAAAAY!..."

Pyrus and Deliora threw their punch together. Both punch collide, making spark of energy dancing wildly, and strong shock wave appear. Blue energy for Pyrus and Deliora is green .

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pyrus screamed "I WILL NOT LOSE!... TO A DEMON LIKE YOU!" adding more power into his hand. Pyrus winning the struggle then Deliora's hand begin to crack and shattered, this surprised Lyon and Gray.

Pyrus then launched himself at Deliora, making a wind drill on his hand.

 **"Wind Dragon's Cyclone Drill!"**

Pyrus punch through at Deliora's chest. Making a large crack. Deliora the begin to breaking into pieces. Pyrus now is more calmed then before. He watch every single thing until Deliora had small explosion. He widened his eyes to see a small black orb flying away, it seems that he is the only one who can see it.

"No way... No way.. That's impossible!" Lyon didn't believe what he was seeing a boy able to defeat Deliora. Deliora then fall down until it destroyed into pieces "Deliora is dead" Lyon gritted his teeth.

-with Rayna-

"Hey look at that" Alice and Happy pointed out. Lucy and Rayna decided to check out "That.. "  
"The ice.. " The water from the ice came out from the temple, flowing through the river then the ocean. Rayna then noticed the black orb flying away, she then rubbed her eyes to see if her eyes play a trick on her. "What's wrong, Rayna?" Alice asked, noticed her partner rubbing her eyes. "No.. Nothing is wrong" Rayna said, ignore the black orb flying the disappear into the horizon.

-with Lyon-

Lyon laying on the ground. "For 10 years. Ul slowly kill Deliora's life inside the ice" Lyon muttered "are you trying to say, we been looking for it's last day?"

"That's Right... " Pyrus answers him. He now standing beside Lyon.

"Damn it!. I'm not her match... I cannot surpass Ul" Lyon cried

"You have a great teacher " Natsu told Gray. Gray is quite for a moments before started to cry

"Thank you so much, Master" Gray cried. Natsu and Pyrus could not help but to smile.

"Oh yeah!... Mission completed!" Tommy said getting out from his hiding.

After that, they meet with the others. Happy happily hugged Natsu. But Natsu surprise to see Erza behind him, he tried to run away but Erza holding him by his scarf. Rayna also hugged her brother and Pyrus also hugged her back. Then Tommy and Alice join them too as they happy able to complete the mission. Gray tried to help Lyon to stand up.

"Oh yeah, the mission is complete!" Natsu cheered along with Happy "Aye, Sir!"

The group right now already outside of the temple, celebrating their mission accomplished.

"That's right , even I thought this wouldn't be happenings there" Lucy said gladly "Ul is very great, huh"

"With this, we complete the S class mission!" Natsu jumped happily. "Yippee! " Happy cheered. "Are we now can step into the second floor?" Lucy wondering happily.

"Don't get too happy first, guys " Pyrus crossed his arm while smiling. "You guys, don't forget it, don't you?" Rayna asked. "Taking S class without permission".

They confused but see Erza's creepy face glared at them. They become horrified by this, that they will take the punishment.

"But before that, there's something that you need to do" Erza inform them.

"Yeah... Saving the people from the curse, is the true objective in this S class mission, right?" Rayna stated, confused Lucy, but Lucy said that they already beat Deliora. So, the course has been lift up.

"Then why I still sensing demon presence?" Pyrus narrowed his eyes.

"His right.. The curse was not maded by Deliora.. But the power of Moon Drip is the one making disaster to the villagers.. Even though it already dead, but the situation is not changed, right" Erza stated looking at the sky.

"That can't be... " Lucy in disbelief, covered her mouth.

"Then, why don't we see them" Natsu suggest happily. "

Aye, sir!" Happy give him a high five.

"How do we do it?" Gray asked them, "Hey, Lyon!" then Gray looked at Lyon.

"Let me tell you that I don't know" Lyon said to them, knowing what Gray was about to ask. "What do you mean? " Natsu confused. Then Lucy said "But if you don't know. Then how we gonna lift the curse-"

"Three years ago. When we arrived in this island, we know of the village's existence. " Lyon cut her. "But we never bothering them. And not once they ever meet us."

"Not even once?.. For three years?" Erza asked. Then Pyrus started to think about this. "That's weird " Pyrus mumbled. "

"Now you said that the Moon Drip is glowing at every night, Right?... This is weird for they not investigate this place yet" Rayna stated.

"Even the Moon Drip effect on human is still questionable" Lyon said to them.

"So you mean is not you fault?" Natsu asked. "Think that again. For three years, we also got infected by the same light" Lyon answer him.

"You're right!" Lucy realized. "You guys are the closest at the light, but not getting indicated" Rayna pointed out.

"Be careful, they are must be hiding something" Lyon crossed his arm. "From now on, this is your guild's job, right?"

"I disagree!.. You guys destroy the vill-" Natsu was about to said but cut off by Erza.

"That's enough,.. " Erza then tell them what Toby said. He said that his, Sherry and the other's families killed by Deliora. So that's why they following Lyon to achieve their revenge as Lyon will able defeat Deliora.

"They must have their on reason. So don't blame anyone again." Erza said, the she begin to walk away "Let's go!"

"Go?... But how we gonna lift the curse?" Natsu asked her. "Who knows.. " Erza answered, everyone begin to follow her.

-Later-

The group come back at the village's storage area but they don't see anyone in there. Then one of the villagers come and said to the that the village is return to normal. Don't believe what he said, but the group trust him. When they arrives and see the people happily at their village return to normal.

"What is this?" Lucy didn't believe her eyes. "Isn't that the village is destroyed yesterday" Happy also disbelief.

"Return to normal?...what just happen?" Natsu asked while knocking the wall in one of the house. "Even the ground is come back. It's just like the time has been reversed" Pyrus checking the ground that supposed to be a crater.

"Now that everything is back to normal. So, I think you better not touch it" Lucy said to Natsu. "What do say!?... What's that suppose to mean!? " Natsu angrily had been insulted.

"Wait, Time?... " Natsu thinking what Pyrus said earlier. He then thought about Zalty "that guy?... No way.. But, maybe he already change his mind?" Natsu Mumbled "oh well.. Forget it!" Natsu brushed off the thought.

Lucy then remember about their things and decided to check it out. But the she see Moka in front of his son's gravestone and she begin approach him.

"Did you guys that return the village to normal?" Moka asked looking at her.

"Um.. No, but.. "Lucy was about to explain. "I appreciated what you did.. But, when will you destroy the moon? Huh, miss wizard?" Moka asked her. Making Lucy scared.

"Destroy the moon is an easy task. " Erza appear and said to him. The shocked few others. "Hey, she just said something horrible with innocent face" Gray wondering. "Aye... That Erza for you" Happy said.

"Destroy the moon, huh?.. " Pyrus thought. "If I want blow it up with my true power. It will be easy"

"But, before that, there's something I have to confirmed. Can you guys gather the people?" Erza informed them.

-some time later -

Erza and the others is already gather all the villagers in front of the village gate.

"In short, all of you transform when the purple moon appear, right?" Erza asked the villagers. Walking calmly near them.

"More correctly, we thought we'll transform when the purple moon appear "Moka answer her.

"If I'm right, it's three years ago right?" Erza asked.

"Right, it's already that long" one of the villages said.

She then walking around and said "But, The Moon Drip appear in past three years in this island. You all supposed to see glimpse of light on the temple every night-KYA! " Erza suddenly fall on the trap hole that Lucy set up. Making all the Fairy Tail members shocked.

"Even the trap is return back!" Happy said in disbelief

"How did we not notice that!" Tommy yelled.

"S-She just said 'Kya'.. " Natsu said in disbelief.

"That's cute " Gray said not believed Erza just said that.

"Who's making that trap?" Alice asked.

"Don't know, but he/she gonna be dead" Pyrus stated.

"Is Erza okay?" Rayna wondering.

"It's not my fault! Not my fault " Lucy denied the fact the she the one who making that trap.

Erza then get out from the hole and continue her saying like nothing is happens " that's why that place is the most specious in this island, right?"

"I don't understand why none of you guys never go investigate?" Erza asked them. "T-That because the traditions that not allowed to near that temple" Moka answer her question.

"Okay. Will you tell us, what really happen?" Erza asked again. "We also don't know" Moka answer her "we already investigated the temple few times, but we can't get closer. Even we walk towards the temple, but suddenly we returned to the village. We cannot get closer to the temple"

Pyrus put his hand on chin, trying to think what happen. He looking at the villagers, and sense something. That he didn't feel their human presence "what just happen?..." Pyrus thought. Then glance at the moon. He narrowed his eyes to see something but not clear to see "hmm.. "

"What's that means? You guys cannot get closer? " Lucy confused.

"We even can approach it easily " Natsu said.

"We didn't said it, because you will not believe it" Red said to Lucy.

"That's right, we tried few times to the temple before... "  
"But, none of them ever get there"  
Said two of the villagers.

"As I thought" Erza said, shocking Lucy and Rayna, and confused Natsu and the cats. "Erza!.. " Pyrus call her like he knows something. "Yeah I know... " Erza cut him.

In the top of a tree, there we're Zalty sitting on the trunk. He have some bruises on his face while holding his chest "hehe.. As expected from Titania... She can see this trick easily.. Hehe"

Erza then walking while changing her armor "Natsu, Pyrus.. Come with me" her body covered in light as she requip her armor.

When she revealed to wearing The Giant Armor. This armor features a barbaric appearance and is adorned with numerous fur trimmings around the armor's joints. The armor is also complemented with blue ornamental stripes over each piece of armor and golden animal-like ears with a blue stripe across each ear. The breastplate features a medallion similar in shape to a four-leaf clover over the armor's collar and displays a blue ornamented cross over her abdomen area.

The pauldrons are massive in size and feature a unique design where the shouldered-sections are pointed upwards. The edges are decorated with the blue ornamental stripes and the armor's sleeves are lined with fur. The armor's skirt is composed of intricately designed golden plates that don a fur-lined edge around the skirt and covers the upper part of Erza's thighs. The skirt is embellished with a brown leather belt that grasp the skirt around her hips The armor indistinguishably features two different gauntlet's on both arms. The left gauntlet covers her forearm and has a fur lining around the wrist, whereas the right gauntlet, which lacks fur, is noticeably larger and rounder as it extends down to her hand. A distinction to the right gauntlet is that it features a round red gem over the wrist-section of the gauntlet.  
The knee guards sport protruding metal ornaments reminiscent of Dragon's wings, and the plates that partially cover Erza's thighs are held up by straps tied behind her legs. The greaves have fur sprouting from both the knee and the ankle areas; The armor is completed with Erza's footwear composed of plain blue plate-armor.

"Let's destroy the moon!" Erza declared. Making Natsu go excited while Pyrus let a sigh.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!" the others Fairy Tail Members shouted surprised of what just Erza said. She said to destroy the moon, THE MOON, like it was a easy task to do it. Some villagers was not believed her but then become really happy to hear that.

"We will destroy the moon and return the villagers to normal" Erza declared again. The villagers talking happily as they will soon back to normal.

"If we want to destroy the moon, why don't we go to the temple?" Natsu asked approaching her. "It way higher up there"

"No, just here is enough " Erza watching the sky, "also, the villagers cannot go near the temple"

"Destroy the moon?" Gray asked "even for Erza, it's impossible, right?"  
"What's she planning to do?" Lucy asked scared. "It's exciting, isn't it?" Happy stated.

"Big bro... Are you gonna use Nymph's powers?" Rayna asked her brother in worries.

"Nope...I can't let the others see her, or at least not yet " Pyrus glance at her. "Then how do you gonna do that!?" Tommy asked him while shouted. "Even for your own, it's still gonna cost much of your power" Alice stated.

"Maybe, but that's not gonna stop me to destroy the 'fake' moon" Pyrus shrugged. "Wait?... Fake?" Rayna glanced to the sky. Then notice something.

Erza then summon her giant spear, Natsu excitedly asked if they will destroy the moon with it, making the others members of Fairy Tail think it impossible.

"But if alone, it will not enough. That's why I need your fire, Natsu" Erza stated making Natsu confused "when I throw it, hit the bottom edge with your fire. With the combined power of the giant armor's throw and your flame then we can destroy the moon " Erza explained and Natsu get it.

"What about me?" Pyrus asked Erza. "I want you to give it a boost when the spear in the sky. Fly up there then wait until the spear was thrown." Erza explained to him. Then Pyrus go flight straight to sky with his wind magic, facing the purple moon.

"Let's start! " Erza order, Natsu happily following her. "Why they is looked so serious about this" Gray asked not believe this. "What Pyrus gonna do? " Lucy asked "Hope they succeed " Rayna prayed .

Natsu and Erza is now on a top of a watch tower. Erza aimed her spear to the moon. Her armor activate it's magic. "Natsu!..." Erza signaling him, as he punch the bottom of the spear. Then Erza in the same time, throw it with all her might to the sky. Making a small explosion on the watch tower.

"Awesome! " Happy and Tommy cheer in excited. "You're kidding, Right?" Gray muttered. "They destroy something again!" Lucy yelled. Rayna and Alice can only sigh at this.

The spear blasted towards the moon making everyone open mouth at this. The spear still rocketing to the moon before it suddenly lose some speed. This where Pyrus come,  
"FLYYY!" as he kick the spear bottom. Making it launched more faster then before. Everyone surprise at this, they continue to watch the spear flying to the moon. Until it reached the moon then caused a cracks at the moon.

"IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEE!" Gray and Lucy yelled in disbelief with wide eyes. The cracks begin to spread until all the moon then to everyone surprise, the crack got exceed the moon before it broke out and revealed normal moon instead of purple moon.

"That's!... " unknown to them that actually the island was covered by lanse that was caused by gas from the Moon Drip. It crystallized then covered the top of the island. That's why the moon become purple.

The villagers begin to glowing as they thought they will be normal again because the lanse has been destroyed. When the villagers stop glowing, they still in their demon form making all of them surprise and confused. Erza said that, this is their original form, the lanse are infected their memories. Making them forgot that they are demon to begin with. Making all the others Fairy Tail members surprise and scared.

"Waaaah! Don't eat me!" Tommy yelled. Making Rayna smacked his head.

"You're kidding, right?" Gray asked Red. "Huu.. Now you mentioned it. I think, I still a bit confused." Red a bit confused.

"Don't worry!.. " Pyrus landed to the ground "they're not bad demons" Pyrus stated tried to calmed down the others.

"Mm.. " Erza nodded "these demon can turn themselves into a human. but because of their memories infected they thought that human is their original form.

"But why Lyon and his followers are not get infected?" Lucy asked. "It's because they're humans, maybe only demon is got it's memory infected." Erza stated. "I see.. " Rayna understand.

"The reason why they cannot go near the temple is because they're demon. So, the darkness will not able go near the holy temple" Erza stated.

"Impressive! I glad that I leave all of this to you guys" a voice said from behind. The Fairy Tail mage turned their heads towards the voice, that revealed to be Bobo "Thank you so much! "

"A GHOOOOOOOOOST!" Lucy and Happy screamed hugging each other. "You are the fishermen" Gray pointed, making Natsu surprise a little. "Who's that?" Rayna asked.

"Bo-Bobo.. " Moka stared in shock. "But, you are already-" one the villagers wanted to said. "If only got stabed at the chest is not enough to kill me!" Bobo exclaimed while holding his chest and started laughing.

"Bu-but you disappear from the boat..." Gray said while Lucy and Happy still hugging each other. Then Bobo disappear from the spot that only Erza, Pyrus, and Rayna able to notice that Bobo float with his wings.

"Sorry for not tell you the truth" Bobo apologized, Gray and Lucy look upward "I'm the only one who got his memory back. So I left this island" Bobo tell them his story that if he got seen by the villagers turned into demon, they will got scared. Because the villager believed themselves that they are human.

Moka started to cry, let out his wings and launched himself at Bobo and hug his beloved son. The other demon is also celebrating and joining them.

"Demon island, huh..." Erza said watch them happily about Bobo. "But... Look at their faces... They don't looked like demon... More like an angel" Natsu stated seeing the the demon flying to the sky while the moon light illuminates them. And With laughter on them.

The Fairy Tail Wizards can only to smile seeing the the demons happiness.

"Let's throw a party!" Yelled one of the demon. "A party like hell! " added other . ~Later~

On the middle of village with tables. All of the them is now eating happily, talking to each other and enjoyed the party. Natsu was eating fire from the torches. While Gray was talking with some female demon and then they talking about how cool is Gray or how handsome he is or anything like that.

Pyrus is now eating on a table besides Erza and the girls. The girls watching Gray surrounding by female demons, while Pyrus talking to Moka.

"You're right, boy" Moka said, catching Lucy and the others attention. "We're all look down about our appearance. So that's why, we never formed a relationship with another island."  
"So that's why we spread a news about Galuna Island been cursed" Bobo added. "So that's why everyone on the port become afraid." Lucy said.

"But I think we now can be more friendly to people from another Island to understanding each other" Moka stated.

"Good... Looking forwards to it" Pyrus nodded. "If you talk to them like this, your outer appearance will not matter, and you will can be understand." Pyrus said and Moka nodded then said "thank you for all of you".

"No problem... I already used to this kind of negotiations" Pyrus then drinking his water. "Oh?.. Really?" Bobo asked rises an eyebrow.

"Do you think, you guys are the first demon tribe I had been encounter" Pyrus asked with smirk on his face. "You mean you're already meet other one?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"Yep... And not only demon, there's Elf, Gnome, monkey man, ice demon, Naturia tribe, Beastman tribe... " Pyrus counting every kind of tribe he had been encounter "The Druids , The troll, Giants tribe, and... "

"Don't forget Zora's tribe, big brother " Rayna added. "Oh yeah... The Minotaur too!" Pyrus exclaimed.

"Wait?... Are you serious?" Asked Lucy not believed what he was saying. "Of course! " Pyrus said, then they begin to have small argument about that. They talking happily enjoyed the party like the purple moon's incident never happen. But unknown to them that there are four figure watching the village on the top of a cliff

It was Sherry, Toby, Yuka, and Tasha. Watching the village from the far. And they seem talking about something.

-back to the village-

The villagers still enjoyed their party until Sherry, Yuka, and Tasha arrive. Making them stop of what they doing and looked at the trio.

"They're, Sub-Zero Emperor's friends" said one of the villagers.

The members of Fairy Tail noticed them then Erza asked them what they wants.

"You guys made Lord Sub Zero Emperor beat up until he can't move" Yuka said with a grin.

"We come here to repay of your 'kindness'" Sherry state.

"And I want to settle a score with you, Brat!" Tasha pointed at Rayna. Make her get up from her sit.

"Wait a minute! Did you guys know? That we and Lyon are.. " Lucy also get up from her sit. "That's what we meant" Yuka stated. "Let's we settle this once and for all" Sherry declared.

"Wow... Okay! Let's do this! " Natsu said, his hands started envelope in fire.

"Wait!... "Bobo called "we cannot always depending on you guys more than this" "Yeah, I agree"  
"We gonna protected our own village!"  
Two of the villagers said.

"I appreciate at your dedication. But leave all this to us" Erza walking. Facing down the trio. "Hey Brat!.. Come on, fight me" Tasha challenged Rayna. As she wants to facing Tasha, Pyrus grabbed her hand and said "leave this to me now"

"But.. Big brother?" Rayna asked, watching Pyrus standing next to Erza.

"Titania from Fairy Tail?" Sherry said "you already beat me when on the beach"  
"I'm not scared if she was my opponent" Yuka said confidently. Erza just silence looking at him.

"Hey kid!... What are you doing?.. I'm asking the little missy there to fight me!, not you" Tasha yelled in frustration.

"If you want to get my sister, then you go through me first" Pyrus stated. "Well?.. "

"Fine then!" Tasha gritted her teeth.

"Be carefull, Erza! That girl over there can control rock and trees. And Pyrus, that girl can control sand" Lucy warned the two of them. "And that guy with weird eyebrows can neutralize magic!" Natsu warned them.

"So that's it. Okay then... " Erza nodded, "then I have finish this before they started!" Erza running towards Sherry and sending a hard kick on her, making her send backwards, then a spinning punch at Yuka and make him flying backwards.

"Hmm... Impressive, but I'm a lot stronger then them" Tasha stated at Pyrus, seeing her two friends already defeated.

 **"Sand Make : Sa-ugh!.."**

Before she can cast her spell. Pyrus already in front of her and deliver a strong gut shot at Tahsa. Making her fall to the ground.

"If you tried to hurts my little sister, I won't hastited to beat you even if you're a girl" Pyrus stated stared at the fallen Tasha.

"Amazing!... " Natsu said in shock. "The two of them able to defeat all of them in one hit" Lucy said in disbelief.

"Yeah...that's the Great Erza for you" Happy added "And Lord Pyrus is awesome! " Tommy exclaimed.

"'The Great' and 'Lord'. Huh? " Lucy said disappointed.

The trio tried to stand up and they admit their defeat to them.

"Wait aren't you guys.. " Lucy said.

"I just don't know how to repay him, at least we make our position clear" Yuka stated.

"So that what they mean about repay Kindness" Happy realize and Tommy nodded.  
"But where they heard that?" Alice asked.

"We heard it from Lord Sub-Zero Emperor" Sherry answer "thanks to you guys, our hatred to Deliora is gone"

"So that's it, you're also one of the Deliora's victim" Gray realized.

"Our hometown was destroyed when we all little. Even our friends and family was killed by it." Yuka tell them

"That's why we following Lord Sub-Zero emperor when he said he will defeat Deliora." Tasha said.

"Even so, it's still not right to involved innocent people in it" Yuka stated. "We really hate Deliora until we become like Deliora. We even forgot about... love" Sherry tell them.

"Yey!... You guys, come on eat with me!" Natsu happily invited the three of the to the party.

They are now sitting facing the food while Sherry complain about the food will make her fat. "Now, let's party with a burning spirit!" Natsu cheers. As everyone continue their party.

In top of a tree, Zalty is watching them with his crystal ball glowing. "You see that now?" Zalty asked the crystal ball. "Yeah...But why you returned the village?" Asked a voice from the crystal ball. "It's alright " Zalty assured.

"Very nice" the voice said "but I never thought, they could... " revealed as Siegrein. "Fairy Tail.. I hope that they didn't standing in our way"

Zalty then take off his mask and soon involve in bright light then revealed a beautiful woman with long black hair.

-Morning -

The sun is up. Signaling the morning for the island. Here now Natsu still eating from trochee. "

Hmm.. Where's that weird eyebrows and that pink haired girl?" Natsu asked Happy.

"They already can't keep to eat, so they left" Happy answer him.

-with Pyrus-

Pyrus is now sitting on the ground with Tommy on his head, he was closing his eyes, thinking all that happen in this mission, he thinking about that black orb that appears out of nowhere. He opened his eyes hearing a footsteps that belong to Rayna.

"Big bro... What are you doing?" Rayna asked approach him with Alice in her arms.

"Nothing.. Just thinking back of what happens" Pyrus answer looked at her.

Alice seeing her twin brother closing his eyes. "Hey... Tommy, what are you doing" Alice asked.

"He said, that he will train his magic" Pyrus answer her. The continue to watch him focused. Then a dark purple magic circle appear in front of Pyrus. Tommy opening his eyes while shouting "Dark Eagle! "

Some darkness formed in the magic circle. Then a eagle made out of darkness appear making all them amazed, but the eagle revealed to be very small that even more smaller then Tommy, then it fall to ground like it was dead, and didn't move for few seconds. Making them sweat drop.

"Umm... I think I failed " Tommy scratch his head. "No.. That's already good " Pyrus said "you just need to train more." He said as the dark eagle disappear from sight.

"Like I said, training with Darkness Magic is very difficult, Tommy" Alice told him.

"But I have to do it, I want to help Pyrus with his Celestial Dragon magic, while you already mastered Light magic to help Rayna when she run out of power"

The four of them heard a footsteps, and seeing Tasha walking toward them with anger in her face. Pyrus get up then standing in front of Rayna. The two of them glared each other while clenching their fist, Tasha is the one who take the first move, Pyrus was ready for this. But didn't imagine that..

"I'm Sorry!.. " Tasha bowed in front of them.

"Hah?... What? " Pyrus's lip twitched even Rayna too. "What are you apologize for?" Rayna asked.

"I'm sorry of what I do to you" Tasha apologize "everything I said, and what have I done. I only doing it just because Lord Reitei's Order Me to do it.. So that's why i-"

"Wow, wow!... Calm down, okay we forgive you" Pyrus said.

"Yeah!.. We know the you don't mean it" Rayna said. After she apologize and talking about her past, Tasha is greatful for Pyrus to defeat Deliora and Thank to Rayna for opening her eyes to find a Better life and live for her family. Tasha then begin to leave from the village and meet up Lyon and the others.

-later-

"What? You don't wanted the rewards?" Moka asked the Scarlet haired mage. "Yeah Thanks, that is already enough" Erza told them. "Okay then, if you say so.. " Moka said

"This can't be acceptable to the guild. This mission is taken by those idiots" Erza said while Natsu and Gray fight each other.

"Even so, it's still don't change a fact that you guys save us. If I say this isn't for the guild but as symbol of 'friends', then would you like to have it? Moka asked them. All the Fairy tail wizards can only stare a shock at Moka. "It's hard to say no" Erza admit. Making the villagers happy.

"Oh right!... 7 million jewels!" Gray said excitedly. While the others smile widely "Alright!" Lucy cheered.

"With this we get 1 million each, and the rest is for the cats" Rayna stated counting with her fingers.

"But, if we take that. That will broke the Guild's principles... So that's why, we will take the key instead that from the bonuses" Erza stated.

"We don't want it!" Natsu, Gray, Pyrus, and Rayna yelled in unison. "Yes! We want it!" Lucy yelled.

"Then, would you like me to take back to Hargeon" Bobo offers "No, we already have our own ship" Erza stated, confused all of them.

When they arrive on the beach in the island. Only to find a large pirate ship

"A pirate ship?!" Gray asked in surprise. "Don't ask how do we get it" Pyrus stated, drinking his healing potion. "Don't tell me you hijacked it?" Lucy ask.

"Lady Erza~"  
"Young Master~"  
"Young Mistress~" The pirates waved from the deck.

"L-Lady Erza?"  
"Young Master?  
"Young Mistress?"  
Lucy, Gray, and Happy asked respectively. Erza has a smile on her face. While Rayna give them a wave hand with shy smile

"It's look like they kind to us three" Erza stated.

"The Great 'Lady' Erza" Happy added.

"Even thought the 'Lady' is a bit of an exaggeration." Lucy said sweat drop.

"You got problem with it?" Pyrus asked. "Ehh.. No" Lucy said.

"You guys that looks cool, get in!" The captain said

"Looks cool?" Gray confused. "No, I don't wanna ride that!" Lucy shouted. "Then I will join you if you decided to swim" Natsu said with a smile to her. "No way!" Lucy shouted back.

All of them get in the ship and they started to leave, as the Galuna island villagers wave their good bye.

"Everyone!... Thanks for your help!" Bobo shouted weaving at them as they leave.

"Take care everyone!" "Hope we meet again!" Lucy and Rayna shouted, as Natsu already knocked out by his motion sickness.

The villagers still weaving at them before Bobo saying what's in his mind for some time for now. "You know what, that's still something bugging me entire time" Bobo said and his father look at him.

"What is it, Bobo?" Moka asked him and the other villagers also looking at him.

"Why would a goddess trying to helping us demons in the first place?, aren't they really hate demons ?" Bobo stated.

"I don't know about that my son, Goddesses are sure really working in a mysterious way. They help everyone in need, but I never imagine if they help their arch enemy so kindly." Moka answered as the ship's hardly could be seen anymore.

-Later, Magnolia-

The group finally reached Magnolia, as they walk in in the street towards the guild.

"Alright!.. We made it back home!" Natsu cheered happily. "Made it back home!" Happy repeated

"But.. All of that hard work, we only got a key, huh?" Gray mumbled. "Tell me about it" Pyrus agree with him. "And it was S class mission too"  
"That wasn't even official mission" Erza stated with a smile, pulling all of her things "this for the best"

"Yeah Yeah!, I don't even protests it!" Lucy exclaimed "That's because you're the only one who got a reward, Lucy?" Happy said to her "can we sell it?"

"How could you say something like that, you cat" Lucy said "I told you before, that there's only 12 golden keys of zodiac in the world!, they're so rare, you know?" Lucy explain

"Like that cow and the maid?" Natsu said teasingly

"If I keep training, my celestial spirit will a lot stronger than you!" Lucy angrily embarrassed.

"So?.. What key do you got?" Tommy asked

"The Centaur, Sagittarius!" Lucy exclaimed.

"The Centaur?" Gray asked while thinking about a man with horse head. "No, it will like this" Lucy said thinking a half man-on upper body and a half horse on lower body while holding a bow and arrow.

"And what's that?" Lucy looking at what Natsu thinking that looks like a flower with huge and weird smile and tentacles

"Umm... I guess it will like this!" Rayna showed a man wearing a horse costume and carrying an bow and arrow.

"Or maybe like this!..." Pyrus imagine a brown haired man, green eyes, wearing golden armor with golden wings, he then use his golden bow and arrows to shot down his foes, creating big explosion of energy. "No, that's wrong!" Lucy said to the siblings's wild imagination.

"Why are you guys really calm? Don't tell me you guys forget the punishment?" Erza asked, shocking Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy.

"Punishment?" Natsu asked in worries. "But, isn't that cancelled" Lucy said to her. "Don't talk stupid things like that, taking all your action is my own decisions. Your punishment will still be given." Erza stated seriously.

"No way!" Lucy said.  
"I thought you guys surely be forgiven at this. Even though ,it will be Master's final decision" Erza stated "I don't have right to stand up to you guys. For facing all the calculation, get ready to punishment"

"Don't tell me he gonna make us do 'that'" Happy said in horror. "Wait a minute!, 'That' is not what I wanted to do again!" Gray yelled in horror while there is a creepy background music.

"What's is 'that'?" Lucy asked in horror. "Don't worry, Gramps will only prise us for complete it perfectly" Natsu cheer her up with a smile

"You're too confident" Lucy said to him.

"Umm... Erza.. Do I get punish too?" Rayna asked shyly "I don't know about you but you neglected my orders, but that will be Master is decision" Erza stated. "That's what I worried about " Rayna said to her. "But if it's already been decided, I'm looking forward to see it" Erza said with a smile, Natsu begin to sweat then got pulled by Erza towards the guild while shouting in terror "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" comically.

"Anything... Anything but 'that'!" Gray crying/breakdown "Like a said, what's is 'that'!" Lucy shouted to sky "WHAT'S IS 'THAT'! "

"Big brother.. Please, you gotta help me!" Rayna pleads to her brother but only got patted in the head

"Don't worry, it will be fine!" Pyrus assured. Then walking towards the guild with Tommy on his head.

"Wait?... You're kidding, right?" Rayna confused "Big bro?.. PYRUUUUS!" Rayna cried comically.

-To be Continue-

* * *

 **A/N : Alright, that's the end of Galuna Island arc, I hope that you all enjoy it.**

 **PS : Should I change this story rated into T or leave it to M ?**

 **Fun fact : Originally, this story is named Fairy Tail : Wind Dragon Chronicles. But I've change it when I about to publish this story.**

 **\- And did anyone notice the Saint Seiya reference XD**

 **Next Chapter's Title : Changing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : now we're about to enter Phantom Lord arc after 2 filler chapters, and also this chapter maybe little bit confusing. Anyway please enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm only own the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contain elements from other anime and franchises, 4the wall break.**

* * *

Chapter 11 : Changeling!

Kingdom of Fiore.. Is a world where magic is a important part in life.

However...

In this chapter, will show an extremely eerie magic. Until the end of the chapter, your consciousness will be separated from your body, as it is been warped into this magic.

...

...

...

Just kidding...

-Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

Is a quite time in Fairy Tail, until the door slammed open by the scarlet haired woman.

"It's Master here!" Erza asked if Makarov is present, behind her there five peoples with three cats.

"Welcome back, how's the mission?" Mirajane greeted them, she then walk towards near them. "Are you guys swimming in the ocean?" Mira asked with a smile.

"I wanted to, but Lucy don't want it" Natsu said crossed his arms.

"I told you, stop to do that!" Lucy yelled at him.

"We don't go there for a vacation" Erza stated, in serious expression.

"Actually, Miss Mira, This is not a time to talk about it" Lucy said scaredly, she didn't wanna to get punishment.

"Where's Master?" Erza asked again.

"He doing some routine meeting or whatever, and maybe he will gone until tomorrow" Macao answer her. This making the four troubled mage let a huge sigh of relief.

"Alright!.. We're safe for now" Natsu stated happily.

"Good!...At less 'that' will not happened until Gramps return" Gray said in relief.

"Thank goodness, at least we can stop staring at the gates of Hell for a while" Happy cried happily.

"Sigh... Thank you lady fortune" Rayna sigh in relief.

"Just tell me what 'that' is already!. I'm curious and scared as hell! and being clueless about what's going to happen is even scarier!" Lucy said in terrified expression.

"You guys there, be quite!" Erza glared at them. Making All of them hugging each other, Natsu is with Gray. And Lucy with Rayna. And Happy scared, while Pyrus and Tommy chuckle. Alice seeing this in worries, she now in Pyrus's arm.

"When Master will return? Erza asked. "It shouldn't take him to long" Mira answer while not sure.

"When Master returns, I will immediately ask for his judgement. After all, going an S-class mission without permission is breaking the guild's rules. So, prepare face the consequences. " Erza staed while facing at them. Making Natsu and Gray hugging each other again.

"What consequences that we facing for?!" Lucy yelled in panicked while holding her head. Rayna now covered her face with her hands and shaking her head. Pyrus then already next to Erza with a smirk. Making Natsu and Gray cursed him in their heads.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped, however it's normal for Natsu and Gray to undergo 'that', but for Lucy and Rayna... You poor thing" Wakaba stated while looking at the girls.

"Poor thing? " Lucy and Rayna repeated.

"Poor thing..." Pyrus thought in panic "oh man!... What's should I do!..I have to protect her. But, I don't wanna get the punishment too!... Oh Dammit!" He said mentally while keep his calm.

"Damn you Wakaba!, what do you mean with 'normal'?" Natsu asked angrily.

"Yeah!... Don't put me in the same league with Natsu!" Gray said angrily, while two of them go towards Wakaba and give him a beating.

"A man must responsible for what he's doing. You all a man, so take it!" Elfman stated.

"How cruel!.. Why I didn't putted in already 'normal' list" Happy asked sadly and join beating wakaba.

"Actually, what is meant by 'it' " Lucy thinking in horror. Rayna begin to cry and hugged her brother and telling him to help her while looking at him with cute puppy dog eyes. This making him hard to resist it so he'll try.

"Okay... I'll try to convince Master, so you don't get punishment. After all, he the one who allowed you to come" Pyrus assure his sister and she nod.

-Later-

"Huh?...what's with this weird request?" natsu asked as he and Gray looking at the request board.

"What's this?" Gray asked again.

"Oh, Natsu!.. Welcome back" Loke greet him as he walk near him. "Hey, Loke... Try looked at this letters" Natsu said without looking at him.

"What is it?" Lucy suddenly appeared.

"Lu-Lucy, you already back?" Loke asked in scared by her.

"Of course isn't it, I was with Natsu" Lucy pointed out "why are always sacred when near me?" Lucy asked him curiously.

"U-uh, well actually...Good bye!" Loke, run away without answer her. But got knock out when he crash to Erza.

"Hey!, You guys... this is no time for that" Erza said to them while Natsu looking the weird request. Pyrus, Rayna and the cats then join them.

"Sigh... So noisy" Cana comments.

"Please decipher the meaning behind these characters If you manage to do it, 500.000 jewels will be yours" Natsu reading the request "wow, cool!... It said 500.000 jewels!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Aye!" Happy added

"Decipher some text?" Gray asked "what a rare request... Wait a minute, isn't that ancient characters? No way!"

"Huh?.. Where?.. Let me see!" Rayna said excitedly as she looking towards the later. Pyrus also standing near her.

"Maybe there's a translation in every back of words" Happy stated.

"No that couldn't be right " Tommy said looking at the letters

"Like I said to stop " Erza said..

"Hmmm... " Rayna humming.

"Finding anything, Rayna?" Pyrus asked.

"Only a little, but?... Should you already know how to read this?" Rayna asked her brother.  
"Uhhh.. No, I didn't pay enough attention at the ancient letters class at the academy." Pyrus admit while laughing awkwardly making Rayna and Lucy sweat drop. "But the letters are familiar"

"Tell me how did you become the top student, again?" Rayna asked him.

"Hey, I can read it!" Natsu exclaimed "okay, let's see... Ugo Deruu Raschii Borokamia... Ahhh! I don't get it at all!" Natsu been confused while holding his head

"Wait! This is an 'Umpara' spell" Rayna exclaimed, but it too late as the request paper begin glowing.

"What's that?" Macao asked.

"So when people get terrified about the punishment, they can create rainbow, huh?" Wakaba assume.

"I not sure that the case here" Macao said to his best friend.

Few moments later, the light go down. And all of them widened their eyes not knowingly what happens.

"So cold.." Gray shiver hugging his arm. Confusing others.

"Huh?..why an ice user feel cold?" Elfman asked in confusions.

Gray shivering uncontrollably "what is this?... Why body is so cold!" Gray asked making everyone on the guild confuse.

Lucy then snapped "something heavy... really heavy!... My chest feels really heavy!" Lucy said panicked "and my back is hurt" holding her waist.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Asked Macao "the pitch of your voice is much lower than usual"

"How come that... " Gray was about to say but shocked seeing Lucy.

Loke then awake then ask "Oh, why was I laying on the floor?.

Natsu then smirked, then doing like he was wearing glasses and ask " And why I am standing?" But when he see Lucy, he got scared and run away.

"Hey, Natsu!. Why are you runaway when see my face- huh, why my voice?" Lucy got confused.

"What is going on here?" Macao asked while the others confuse. Then they heard Rayna snapped while begin holding her face.

"Huh?... What happens to me?... Why it hard to breath here?" Rayna asked trying to take off her ribbon in her neck.

"Aaaahhhh!" Pyrus suddenly shouted "why I'm suddenly get taller?..huh?, wait this is not my clothes!" Pyrus checking his outfit.

"Ahhhhh!" Rayna pointed at him then he to pointed at Rayna.

"What I'm doing there!?" Both of them shouted in unison. Making the guildmates confused.

"Why is my body is over there?" Alice asked. "Why is there's two of me?" Tommy asked. Then they seeing each other and begin to yell too.

"What's with this ruckus?" A voice said then revealed to be Happy with his hands on his waist..

"Wow Natsu, look! wait. Where's Natsu?" Erza asked. "Huh? What is it?" Loke asked little upset "why is so dark here?"

"I got 2 big boobs attached on my chest.. Look!" Erza said then holding her boobs and show it to everyone. Making all man and Rayna got excited. Happy only stare a shock then he told her to stop, while tried to give her flying kick. But got stopped by Erza armor making his body shaking.

"Where this cat form came from? Rather, am I really become a cat? I don't remember to Re-Equip into a cat." Happy mumbled. All the guild members speechless at this scane.

"Ahhh!" Pyrus then yell again "can't you guys realized!... Our minds and bodies have been swapped!"

"He's right!" Happy added. Making all of them surprise in shock except Erza who shocked happily.

"What do mean, Pyrus!" Loke grabbed his shoulder, but Pyrus suddenly slapped him hard then covered his chest

"I'm Rayna!" (R) Pyrus shouted.

(AN : from now, we will use ( ), to identify someone that had been swapped bodies. While the body is still the same. Ex: (soul) body, )

"Wait that means?.. " (L) Gray asked.

"Right!... Natsu and Loke, Gray and Lucy. Pyrus and Rayna, Tommy and Alice, and the worst of all, I'm and Happy has been switch bodies!" (E) Happy stated. Making everyone shouted in surprise.

"What do you mean 'the worst of all'" (H) Erza said in anger.

"Magic Letters from Umpera... All of you already activate the Changeling Magic!" Makarov stated in the front door.

"Master!" (E) Happy said walk towards him with the others.

"Gramps!" (N) Loke said.

"The tablet is the source. When you read that spell. The People that are near each other have their minds swapped. That's the Changeling" Makarov stated.

"Changeling?" (L) Gray asked.  
"Just as I thought" (R) Pyrus said

"Hey, Natsu. Right?" (G) Lucy asked. Then Natsu in Loke body nodded.

"What the hell did you doing! Idiot!" (G) Lucy pulled him by his collar.

"How should I know, I'm just trying to read the request! And someone please turn on the light!" (N) Loke shouted angrily.

"Just stop it, Lucy!.. I mean Gray. Is not only your mind is swapped but also your magic" Makarov stated "and one more thing. If you don't undo the Changeling in thirty minutes. You will never be able return to normal. Or so the rumors says" making all of them shocked.

"How long has it been since then?" (N) Loke asked Mira.

"Sixteen minutes. In other words, you have fourteen minutes left" Mirajane stated as Plue holding the '14 minutes left' sign. Making all of them shouted in surprise.

"Gramps, is there a spell to return us back to normal?" (N) Loke asked turned to him.

"Well, It's ancient magic... And when it comes to something archaic..."

"I have no idea!" Makarov declared making all of them shocked in horror "and i was looking forward to punishing you all for doing that S class quest" Makarov said while the team is speechless with their mouth wide open.

"Such a thing would be mundane, right now!" Makarov the begin to leave as the others fall to their knee except for Happy that inside Erza. "Well, Give it your best"

"What the hell! I'm gonna do it! (G) Lucy shouted desperately.

Gray in Lucy's body tried to take her clothes off. This making all the man excited but it stopped by Lucy inside Gray's body.

Even Happy in Erza's body tried to that by requip into school swimsuit that making the guys excited. Erza in Happy's body tried to stop him/her but she couldn't because of her small body.

"W-what happened to my pride as S-Class wizard?" (E) Happy mumbled sadly. "That's weird, I just trying to change into cool armor," (H) Erza stated.

"Wow, it's look fun.. I'll try it too, Transform! (P) Rayna exclaimed excitedly.

"Kyaaaa! Don't do that!" (R) Pyrus tried to stop him/her. Rayna's body covered by smoke that using Transformation Magic. When the smoke is clear, it reveal Pyrus in Rayna's body only wearing two pieces of white swimsuit with pink stripped design and a sandals. Her hair tied in twintail by a red ribbon and wearing white stocking. It reveal her small cleavages on her cute body and her smooth white skin, Then doing a cute pose. It make all men got excited while Rayna in Pyrus' body yelled in embarrassed then sent all the mens to the wall with a single kick

"What are you doing with my body, big brother!" (R) Pyrus yells shaking her body while also tried to cover it. "I just use it as an fan service..." (P) Rayna said to him/her.

"What kind of fan service is that!" (R) Pyrus shouted angrily at him/her. Then Pyrus inside Rayna, return back her clothes to normal.

"So... B-cup, huh?" (P) Rayna teasingly. This making Rayna inside Pyrus mad again while crying.  
"Don't worry, it almost reach C-cup" (P) Rayna assured. Everyone seeing this sweat drop.

As Alice and Tommy flying near Lucy inside Gray. "Why are you guys so calm?" (L) Gray asked the two of them.

"Well... We're twins, so this doesn't matter to us" (T) Alice answer her/him "Yeah..." (A) Tommy agreed.

"Even though our magic switched, some of us cannot use it properly " (N) Loke realize.

"Hey, Loke!..." Wakaba call him "Oh, wait. I mean 'the dude inside'"

"What do you mean 'the dude inside'?" (N) Loke asked angrily.

"What kind of magic that you use? Wakaba asked him.

"Yeah, right!.. What kind of magic?.. Come on show us!" Elfman asked. But Natsu in Loke doesn't have any idea what magic did Loke use.

"Somebody! Do something!" (L) Natsu shouted as he running to the guild with his mouth on fire. Making it looking creepy when he do that.

"Yup. You all can't use it properly" Mira stated. Then Erza inside Happy appear as she fly. Saying how it feels to fly. But then saying they didn't have much time to waste.

Then all their hope comes when Levy from Team Shadow Gear appear with her teammates Jet and Droy.

"Levy! " (L) Gray said in relief.

"Now we, Team Shadow Gear is here. We will return you guys back to normal!" Droy said to them.

"In other words, Levy will find its way" Mira stated.

"Thank you so much, Levy" (L) Gray thanked her.

"This is for you, Lu. So I'll try my best!" Levy said to him.

"So what will you do!" (N) Loke asked her.

Levy sitting down with some books on the table. "I'm quite familiar with this ancient Characters. So, I'm going to check the quest first" Levy said while the others surrounding her.

"We don't have much time!. Can we succeed?" (G) Lucy asked.

"Okay guys! let Levy handle it" (E) Happy said, while there is a fish on his mouth, "why there a fish in my mouth?" (E) Happy asked sadly fall to his knee.

"It's because it delicious!" (H) Erza exclaimed with fish in her month.

-Later-

Right now, Levy reading a book while wearing the wind reading Glasses. "Umm.. Uugo deru.. " Levy tried to read it.

"Only ten minutes left" (L) Natsu stated near her

"Are you not gonna effected when reading the letters?" (G) Lucy asked.

"I will be fine as long I didn't tried to read the spell" Levy stated continue to reading.

"We run out time. I feel dizzy. It'll be terrible if we remain like this forever!" (N) Loke said In worry.

"Oh. I quite like it though" (H) Erza stated "I'll do it one more time" (H) Erza tried to use her magic.

"Will you cut it out already?!" (E) Happy glared at her stopping her from using Requip once more

Then Levy closed her book then close her eyes. "How is it? Levy!" (L) Gray asked.

"Did you figure anything out?" (N) Loke asked. Levy then closed her book and said "I don't get it... " Levy said sadly.

"I see.. ..I'll be living on as a weird cat with wings" (E) Happy said sadly as she/he fly around.

"I'm not weird!... " (H) Erza angrily respond

Then Gray in Lucy's body desperately tried to opening her clothes again. Then got stopped by the real Lucy.

All of them then complain that they cannot do what they usually do. Rayna in Pyrus's body are feeling an headache for a moment, but she quickly forget it.

"Guys, please cone down. I'll think another way!" Levy tried to cheers them up.

"Macao, the time?" (N) Loke asked him. "8 minutes left" Macao stated "I think it's about time you prepare yourselves for it"

"No way! " (L) Gray said.

Jet and Droy then cheering Levy with weird outfit and playing drum. The time begin to move. As all of them waiting patiently. Pyrus in Rayna's body begin to stand up.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a sec" As Pyrus begin to walk. Rayna full him back to his seat.  
"Where did you think you're going?!" (R) Pyrus asked angrily.

"Umm... Go to the bathroom, like I said." (P) Rayna answer.

"Are you crazy!.." (L) Gray suddenly stand up "you can't do that while using your sister's body"  
"Why?.. " (P) Rayna asked.

"Well... You could.. Umm.. See mine... " (R) Pyrus start to blushed.

"So?..." (P) Rayna asked.

"What do you mean 'So'!?.. You will able to see her **[beeeeeep]** , and who knows what will you do!" (L) Gray said angrily.

After clear up some misunderstandings they begin to wait patiently again.

"What will we do if we remain like this forever?" (G) Lucy asked with hand on her/his chin in thinking position.

"Huh? What do you mean?" (N) Loke asked.

"Do you plan on taking jobs in this state?" (G) Lucy answer him.

"We'll have to do that if we can't change back, right?" (N) Loke said

They then discuss about this and Happy saying this is okay as long they keep quiet about they have been switched bodies. Lucy in Gray's body complain that she don't want to stay in state forever then starting to cry while ice spiling out from her/his mouth, with Loke who also crying with flames came out from his mouth.

"Gray- I mean, Lucy- that's seriously gross" (N) Loke pointed with gross expression. While Gray inside Lucy sweatdrop.

"It's not like I enjoy spiling out my mouth, either!" (L) Gray shouted angrily at him, then She/he realize something. Erza inside Happy asked her/him what's wrong.

"This is disaster. Our techniques are all half-baked now,right?" (L) Gray asked "So, if we take a job while in this state, then we won't be able to do them well." she/he stated.

This making all of them realized that they're now Fairy Tail's weakest team..

"Let's go happy!" (N) Loke make a poses "Aye!" (H) Erza also making a poses

 _ **"Ice make!.."** _(L) Gray tried to use magic while ice drops from his/her mouth. _ **"Op-open!. Gate of the whatever..."**_ (G) Lucy taking out her Keys and confused to select them.

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Cyclone!"** _(R) Pyrus tried to make a small tornado _. **"Solar Dragon's Heat!"**_ (P) Rayna making a blade made out light.

"Oh, it's so fun to fly in the skies!" (E) Happy exclaimed.  
"Roger!" (T) Alice exclaimed excitedly with Alice in Tommy's body next to him/her

They become really depress about this, because they looked uncool. And for not realised until now.

"Wait...That's it!" (P) Rayna suddenly stand up. "What?.." All of them asked.

"I know how to return us back to Normal!" (P) Rayna said excitedly.

"You do?.. "  
"How?. "  
"Why are you not say that sooner!"  
The others surrounding her.

"The answer is in my body" (P) Rayna said pointed at Pyrus' Body. "Rayna!.. With my Celestial Dragon Slayer magic. You can negate the spell and removed it" He/she explained.

"That's awesome!.. " (N) Loke smiled

"Huh?..I can do that?" (R) Pyrus asked and Pyrus in Rayna's body nodded. " but... I don't know how to do it" (R) Pyrus said.

"It's easy... Just focused the light and darkness energy in your hand while thinking, you wanted to making something disappear." (P) Rayna explained but Rayna inside Pyrus just tilted his/her head in confusion.

This making all of them smile in relief. Rayna in Pyrus's body then go to where Levy is. The others soon join her as the watch her doing the spell. A few test but still can't do it, but the others cheer on her. While Levy still continue searching a way to help them.

"Well, here goes... **Vani** -"  
When Rayna was about to finish the spell. She suddenly collapse to floor, shocking the others.

"Hey!..what happen to her?" (G) Lucy asked.

"She is unconscious..." (P) Rayna stated.

"So what should we do?!" (N) Loke and (L) Gray asked in unison.

"Wake her up!" (E) Happy ordered.

They begin to shaking Rayna that inside Pyrus's body and after that, Pyrus inside Rayna is also collapse unconscious. Unknown to them that Rayna was facing something inside Pyrus.

-with Rayna-

Rayna's spirit/mind now floating in some kind of deep black space without any light. There nothing in that place it just her alone.

"Where is this Place?" Rayna asked as she looked around. Looking for something as she float. Until she found some blue ball of energy not bigger then basketball.

As she wants to touch it. Suddenly some blue sphere of energy came. It's continue to grow until It revealed to be a blue dragon with azure eyes, the dragon is made out of energy. With long wings with red color on the inside while the outside is blue, it have green jewel and an armour on it's chest. It have red horn on top of its nose and red markings in it body. The Dragon's height is around 30-40 meters in there.

"D-Dragon?!... " Rayna not believe what she have seeing. For this seven years she spend, this the first time to see a dragon.

The dragon bursts some kind of light that cover the entire space with some kind of blue Aurora, it felt so warm. The most warm feeling that she felt other than her time with her Dragon father. The Dragon looked at her with a warm glance, it then used it's hands so that Rayna can step on.

"Who are you?..." Rayna asked curiously. "Are you the one who call me here?.."

The dragon nodded then said **"Yes, I'm the one who called you here, As for my name is Dracyan, young Rayna"** Dracyan spoke with her solemnly.

"What?..Dracyan?... So this mean, this place is-" Before Rayna continue, Dracyan cut her and said.

 **"Yes,..this is your brother's mind and my landscape"** Dracyan said to her.

"Wait... How do you know my name?" Rayna asked. Surely she knew about Dracyan when her brother tell her about it. But he never mention that Dracyan is live inside his head.

 **"How do I know your name, is because I see and hear what Pyrus see and hear. I feel all of his emotions, I can see all of his memories."** Dracyan stated as pictures of Pyrus's memories shown.

"So, why I am here?" Rayna asked the dragon.

 **"You're here because I wanted to free you from his body and you will return to your body and vice versa"** Dracyan answer her.

"Really?!.. You can do that?..can you also do it for others?" Rayna asked.

 **"I'm sorry. But I can't do that, you see... my soul is already fused with Pyrus's body and soul. So we are pretty much connected."** Dracyan told her

 **"And the reason why I have to free you from this body, is because your soul is not stable with my power that may corrupted your spirit and then break apart this body"** Dracyan said greatly shocking Rayna.

"If that's true, then do it quickly" Rayna said to the dragon.

 **"Very well... "** Dracyan then let a roar as while gate with two patterns appear, one of them is looked like picture of Pyrus in light side while the other looked like Pyrus with black hair on the dark side.

Rayna then see they begun to open then a bright light happened. Blinding her, when she opened her eyes. Only to find that she laying on the floor.

"Hey Look! Pyrus is waking up" (E) Happy pointed out.

"Pyrus!... Are you alright?" (L) Gray asked Rayna.

"You two, suddenly collapse!..we are worry about you" (T) Alice asked near her.

"Umm... Guys, I'm not Pyrus.. " Rayna said that she assuming that she already back to her body.

"Wait!?.. What!" The others confused.  
"Why do you mean 'not Pyrus'... Don't play tricks on us!" (G) Lucy said to her.

Then they heard Pyrus' body is waking up. He got in sitting position, then stare the surrounding. He then see Rayna's Body near him then touch his face.

"Hahaha... Awesome!... I return back to normal!" Pyrus cheers making everyone shocked.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" the others shouted.

"Wait!?.. What do you mean you back to normal?" The others asked in unison.

"Well.. It's true.. It's me Pyrus. Don't you guys believe me?" Pyrus asked.

"Hmm... Only one way to find out!" (E) Happy stated. "Tell us what Pyrus only know" He/She challenging him

Pyrus was then whispered something on Natsu's ear who he was inside Loke. Natsu then nodded and said."yup, this is Pyrus alright.. "(N) Loke stated.

"Wait how do you know?" (G) Lucy asked in confusion.

"Because that was a secret that Pyrus and I only know" (N) Loke stated.

"What if he tell Rayna about it?" (G) Lucy asked again. "If that's true, then Pyrus would be dead by now " (N) Loke stated. Everyone sweat drop. Then realize that only the two of them is already change back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh that's so unfair!" (E) Happy shouted "why are they the only one who already return back to normal!?"  
"Pyrus!...how do you do it!?" (N) Loke shaking Pyrus body to back and front.

"I.. Don't... Know.. " Pyrus said while get shaken by Natsu.

"What's should we do?" (L) Gray said sadly.

 **[Hey kid, can you hear me?]** Dracyan call from inside his head.

"Oh.. Dracyan?. Is this your doing?" Pyrus asked mentally.

 **[Yeah... I don't wanna see that sister of yours get corrupted by my power, so I removed the spell]** Dracyan said to him.

"I see.. Thanks by the way" Pyrus thanked him.

 **[No problem, kid... by the way... Now that you're inside your body again. Why don't you remove the spell off from your friends?]** Dracyan asked.

"Umm...you know what, I think I wanna watch it little longer" Pyrus said with a smirk.

 **[Hehehe...]** Dracyan laughed **[now that you mention it, I also wanna enjoy their suffering first** ]

With Levy still trying to find the solution and Jet and Droy are still cheering for her, but it only make it noisy instead as Wakaba commented.

"No, I think it's great they're so spirited. I'll go join them, too" Elfman exclaimed.

Levy still trying to find the meaning of those characters.

" 3 minutes left" Macao said while holding the sign.

"NOOOOO!" (L) Gray cried with ice spilling from his/her mouth.

"Fish... Everyday from now on." (E) Happy mumbled "At morning, afternoon, night... Just fish" She/he said while fall to knee with spotlight on him/her.

"Should I just be more like a cat and be happy about it?!" (E) Happy cried while flying.

"Calm down, Happy! I mean, Erza!" (L) Natsu tried to catch up on him/her. Erza in Happy's body sulking in the corner. Then her switched partner call her.

"Erza, I'm sorry about before. I was wrong" (H) Erza said.

"Happy, you..." (E) Happy stared at her/him

"This is not the time to fight, right? Let's make up!" (H) Erza said with smile on her face.

"Yes, you're right. I was wrong, too" (E) Happy said with sparklers eyes as she/he stared at him/her.

"Aye! Here's something to make it up to you" (H) Erza said while offering a fish to him/her.

"Fish!.. ." (E) Happy said before she/he fly away while crying.

"Read the situation!" (L) Gray said to Happy inside Erza. Pyrus and Dracyan just Snickers at their friends attics.

They begun to complain of what happens to them. Pyrus and Rayna got up and they happy to get their bodies back. Completely forgot of what they wanna do earlier. Natsu that inside Loke asked if Levy are done with the magic.

"Let me tell you guys that.. You only have one minutes left!" Macao stated as he holding a '1 minutes" sign with Plue.

"Bastard!... You're really enjoying this, aren't you!" (N) Loke asked angrily. "That's not true... You know" Macao said.

"Alright... A little bit more. I dunno how but I can feel getting something.. " Levy said continue her work. While Jet and Droy cheers for her and Elfman now joining the cheering.

"Do your best!, give your best!, Levy!...Oh I'm on fire!" Elfman cheers.

"Oh, you still don't finish yet? Makarov asked from behind them. "Gramps, don't you remember anything?... At this rate, we're not going to make it!" (G) Lucy said to him.

"That's Right! and Why Pyrus and Rayna able to return to normal!?" (N) Loke asked him. Makarov then gasp like he know something.

"Master!..." (E) Happy asked.

"Well.. I don't know about two of them even you say so.. " Makarov said he didn't know.

Making them fall comically.

"Ahhhh!.. We sure not gonna make it!" (G) Lucy desperately tried to let off her shirt. "Like I said, don't do that again!" (L) Gray give her a lock.

"I don't know how accurate is this, but probably you have 40 seconds left! " Macao stated pointed at the sign.

"What do you mean 'probably'!? " (N) Loke asked angrily.

"Ah! I remember one thing!" Makarov said. "What is it, Master?" Rayna asked him. "Yeah.. What is it?" (E) Happy asked. The others begin to go near him

"When dispelling this magic, you can only do it a pair at a time. So impossible to return all of you at the same time" Makarov stated.

"WHAAAAAAT!" (N) Loke shouted.

"30 seconds left!..." Macao holding a sign "...or less"

"Which pair will go first?" (G) Lucy asked angrily.

"It's me and Loke, of course! Right, Loke?" (N) Loke said. "That's right!" (L) Natsu said fixing his glasses pose

"No way!... We can't let that happen, We're going first!" (L) Gray said and Gray inside Lucy's body nodded.

"Wait! What will happen to Fairy Tail if I remain like this?!" (E) Happy said angrily crossed her/his arm "Happy and I will go first!"  
"Anything is fine with me" (H) Erza said.

"Wait! Don't forget about us!" The twins shouted. "We're the one who didn't have much screen time in this chapter!, so we will go first!" (T) Alice said "Yeah! That's right!.." (A) Tommy nodded.

"We're first!"

"No!. We're going first!"

"It us!"

"No! It's me and Alice first!"

They still argue about who going first.

"It's hard to believe.. " Wakaba stated. "People are so scary when corned" Mira said. She and Wakaba watching the scane

"15 seconds left, guys!" Macao stated while Plus holding the sign.

"Ah! I get now!" Levy yelled

"12"

"11"

"Levy!" (L) Gray said go near her with others.

"It goes like this, let me explain.. " Levy said.

"9"

"8"  
Then Macao get punched By Natsu that inside Loke's body.

"Levy. Explain it later. Hurry up now!" (N) Loke shouted

"Okay, here i go!..." Levy said **"Aruboroya tesura rugi gouu!"** Levy chanted the spell and bright light with ancient letters appear and flying everywhere. Making everyone can only watch this in awe. The bright light even reach to sky, when the light is ended.

"Ah!.. I returned back to normal!" Lucy said happily as she got her body back "Me too!" Gray said happily. "Geez.. " some ice dropped from his mouth.

"It still spills after you've reverted" Wakaba said

"Levy!, thank you so much" Lucy hugged Levy. "Alright I did it!" Levy cheered

"How do you do it? Tell us. " Lucy asked.

"The letters self it doesn't mean anything, so I tried read it backwards" Levy said making Lucy little confuse. "There aren't many characters in ancient writings, so to convey various meanings, different effect manifest when read differently. So... When I read the incantation backwards, the magic was dispelled" Levy explaining with smile.

"Now I get it, thank you so much!" Lucy thanked again.

"You are really save us, Levy!" Gray said to her. They all feel happy, until...

"It's not dispelled!" Natsu and Loke said unison. They are still swapped bodies. Making Lucy and Levy shocked.

"Me too. I'm still a cat" (E) Happy said fall to her knees. "I fine either way" (H) Erza stated happily. Making Lucy and Levy more shocked.

"Aww man... We're not the one who made it" Alice inside Tommy's body said sadly. "Oh come on Alice, don't be so sad" Tommy in Alice's body cheer up his twin sister.

"Sorry.. But it's like only Pyrus and Gray pair made it and the time is already 0" Macao said

"No way!...wha-what should we do now?!" (N) Loke asked. "Levy, let's tried it once more!"

"Uh.. I might made a slight mistake... "Levy looking at the request again. Making all of them shocked.

"So, we're gonna be like this forever!" (N) Loke asked.

"No way, I don't want to be drooling flames like this forever!" (L) Natsu stated sadly while flames spilling from his mouth.

"This is a nightmare, it can't be anything beside a nightmare!" (E) Happy said in horror. "I'm fine either way!" (H) Erza said happily..

"Now, now,... I sure there's gotta be some other way, Right?" Everyone looking at Mirajane holding Makarov's staff while sitting crossed leg and talking like an old man.

"Have I somehow shrunk?" Makarov asked. Making Lucy and Gray shock in horror as they realize Mirajane and Makarov switched bodies.

"What a nice body!" (Makarov) Mirajane laughing while doing some pose. "Nooo! Anything but that!" (Mirajane) Makarov shouted tell her to stop.

"Don't tell me.. " (E) Happy realize.

"For a men is important not to give up, Natsu!" Cana said "huh? Why I'm smell like alcohol?" She asked checking her body.

"Huh?.. What is this? why I become Elfman?" Elfman asked while drinking a large barrel of alcohol before he collapse.

Rayna only get speechless seeing Cana and Elfman swapped bodies.

"Hey Droy!"  
"What is it, Jet?  
As they then realize they has been swapped bodies too

"It doesn't matter if you guys got switched or not. More importantly, this is a happy dream to have body like this!" (M) Mirajane said doing a pose. "Levy, do something!" (Mira) Makarov shouted.

Pyrus and and Rayna can only watch their friends that got swapped bodies. Probably only the two of them, Levy, Gray, and Lucy is normal one.

"This is too much for me to handle.. " Levy said sadly. With Gray and Lucy behind her while speechless.

"Yay! Everybody's switched around. Interesting!" (H) Erza exclaimed happily.

"There's nothing to be happy about!"(N) Like said angrily.

This magic is not a fantasy. it's a magic that disrupted the balance of their daily lives. Until then, let's meet again in the next chapter.

"Return us back to normal, Author!" Natsu and Loke shouted in unison

-To Be Continue-

* * *

*Extra*

Your wish are granted, Natsu! ヽ(´▽｀)/

Pyrus is now watching his friends got swapped bodies and Dracyan call him from inside of his head. **[Okay kid... What do you think?... hehe]** Dracyan smirked.

"Hmhm Okay... I had a enough " Pyrus laughed then walk towards the request and put his hand on top of it.

"Hey guys!.. " Pyrus called them. They all turned their heads towards him. "..Get ready!"

"Umm Pyrus.. What are doing?" Lucy asked.

"Big bro?... " Rayna confused.

"Watch this!" Pyrus shouted.

 **"VANISH!"**

As he shouted that, the light of ancient rune appear again before it suddenly breakdown that let a blinding light and darkness. When the light and darkness disappear everyone then shocked when they know that they have inside their original body again.

"We returned back to normal!" All of them shouted happily.

-The End-

* * *

 **A/N : okay that's the end of this chapter, I put a little extra in there, hope that you like it.**

 **And the reference for Dracyan. It names come from B-daman Crossfire series. I use it because I like the name. And I will also use the other Dragon-type B-daman's name.**

 **Next chapter it will a be flashback about how Pyrus and Rayna meet.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : This is another filler chapter before we entering the Phantom Lord arc. Sorry if this is boring. Now without a further a do.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm only own the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contain elements from other anime and franchises, 4th wall breaker**

* * *

Chapter 12 : Where it all Started.

-East Forest of Magnolia-

This is Magnolia's East Forest, it is rumored to be a mythical forest in which magic dwells.

There's a lot of unique animal and right now there's 3 peoples and 2 cats, fishing on the lake.

"Hmm.. Why do I have to accompany you on your fishing trip when I still haven't finished my novel?" Lucy asked Natsu sadly, holding her fishing rod.

"What's the problem? you're out of good ideas anyway, right?" Natsu said to her.

"And with this.. You might able to find ideas for your novel, Lucy" Rayna stated as she holding her fishing rod.

"Aye!.. At times like these,a change a pace is necessary! " Happy stated.

"But, why does it have to be fishing?" Lucy asked them.

"Because fish are my favorite!" Happy stated happily.

"That's what I mean. Why do we have to fish for your favorite food?" Lucy asked him. As Rayna and Natsu's bait caught something.

"Oh!.. I got it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Ah!.. Me too!" Rayna exclaimed as they begin to fulling their fishing rod.

"Careful its really big one!" Happy stated.

"Keep fulling Rayna!" Alice shouted.

"Leave it to me!" Natsu said confidently. "I'm on it!" Rayna said.

They fulling with all their might and the fish was revealed to to large fish with dark purple scale. And they cheer for excitement. Unknown to them, that Reedus was drawing them from a far.

-Later-

"Fish! , Fish!, I so happy!" Happy sing and dancing happily, while Lucy sweatdrop.

"Um, You're not a kid anymore, okay?" Lucy said to him. But Happy then shouted in surprise as Natsu burned the fish with his fire.

"How could you?!" Happy stopped him "The fish taste best at raw" Happy stated.

"Isn't this fine?.. they taste great when grilled, too?" Natsu stated. With his arm crossed. "No! I don't want it! It's no good! I wanted it raw!" Happy angrily to him.

"Well, I'm the one who caught it in the first place. If you wants things your way,catch one yourself" Natsu said to him. Begin to eat the fish including the fish bones.

"Noo! my Fish!" Happy cried. "Rayna! Can i-" He was cutted as seeing Rayna almost finish grilled the fish with her magic, then she shared it with Alice.

Happy mouth gaped seeing Natsu already finished the fish. "Ahh.. It's taste good. " Natsu holding his stuffed stomach

"You cruel, Our friendship is over!" Happy cried then he run away in dramatically.

"This is not a drama, you know" Lucy said. Natsu begin to get uncomfortable look.

"Hey, you're not going after him?" Lucy asked Natsu, Rayna seeing this as she eating the fish almost half.

"Why should I?" Natsu scoffed.  
"Oh man, if you keep on acting all high and mighty like that, no girl will fall for you" Lucy told him, this making Natsu's eyes widened as he remember something."You better be quick and apologize." Lucy stated. Natsu then got up then said "Shut your mouth " Natsu said in upset and begin to walk away.

"What the hell was that? So irritating!" Lucy said angrily.

"It's look like he have some issues" Rayna guessing as she standing beside Lucy. "Maybe an emotional problems" Alice added.

"You shouldn't have made him upset, Lucy" Rayna said to her, with blank stare.

"And you too!.. What are you guys doing?" Lucy asked them "Usually, you hang around Pyrus and stuck with him like a glue" Lucy stated, this making Rayna blushing a little.

"What do you mean by that?, we're not like what your thinking!" Rayna said in pouted while facing the opposite of Lucy.

"Okay, where is he now?" Lucy asked. "He and Tommy are going meet with someone " Alice answer.

The girls begin to left the forest towards the guild hall. When they in the dirt road Lucy then asking a question .

"Rayna, what's your problem with Pyrus?" Lucy asked noticed Rayna been upset after she mentioned about Pyrus.

"Well, we had a fight" Rayna answer her while pouted.

"Wait, what?... I thought you two were real close?" Lucy said "what did he do?"

"He making me to lose my last Azmurd Bird eggs!" Rayna said. Making Lucy sweat drop didn't understand of what she saying.

"That's it?.. " Lucy asked.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?. Do you know how rare are them!?" Rayna asked angrily. Lucy shake her head. Then Rayna let a sigh. "That idiot, he..."

 ***Flashback, few hours ago***

Rayna is in her room, working on the ingredients she makes using her chemical equipment. The room is not too big, with a queen-size bed with white covers that have few stuffed animals and a plushie that looked like a chibi version of Pyrus (complete with his outfit), a wardrobe and dressing table. It have white walls, a few shelf that's contain some books and magical items. There's also table and equipment for alchemy and potions making purposes.

She is now breaking the egg and pouring it into a glass. She then uses some red powder and then stirs it.

"It's done..." Rayna said to herself. She then raised the glass and pour it into a large container carefully.

Her face started to sweat, wrong one drip would mess up everything she tried to do over the last few days.

"Slowly ... slowly ..." Rayna spoke to herself, her hands begin to tremble or anxiously pouring this glass.

"If I make a mistake then it will ..." Rayna gulped as the liquid begin to poured.

But suddenly the door of her room opened loudly.

"Ray, bad news!" Her Foster Brother suddenly opened the door, causing her to lose concentration.

"Eh?" Rayna turned to her Brother, not realizing that she was putting the last ingredient more than needed. "Oh no!" Rayna shouted to know that she had incorrectly entered the material.

the container then glows before it explodes. causing black smoke.  
both foster siblings were coughed for the smoke. when the smoke disappears, Rayna sees her body as dirty by the black smoke.

"Big Brother! What are you doing!?" Rayna asked her Brother in an angry tone, and at speed of light she kicked Pyrus's stomach made him implanted to the wall that leaving some cracks too.  
"ugh-maybe ... I'll tell you later" Pyrus said in a tone of pain. his body fell on the floor while holding his stomach in pain.

"Say it!" Rayna demand, Pyrus just sighed and then told her.

"Okay, when I washing the dishes, suddenly there was a message from Hikari, that Taylor was in hospital because he walked into the Strip Club and was losing blood from to much nosebleed." Pyrus said as he stood up.

"Then?" Rayna was confused.  
"And Hikari also says 'G-cup is a weapon of mass destruction!' That's what she said" Pyrus added

"and ..." Rayna asked once more.

"Umm, so give up for trying to-..." before he could finish what he will saying, Rayna launched an uppercut to him. knocking him into the air before falling helpless on the floor.

( K.O! Rayna win! )

"You idiot! That was my last Azmurd Bird egg!" Rayna sobbed. "I'll not forgive you, Big Brother!" Rayna closed her door again, leaving Pyrus lying in the Hallway.

Tommy and Alice, had been watching this entire time and then examined Pyrus, if he was all right.

"Hey Pyrus, are you okay?" Alice asked as she shaking his body.

"Come on Pyrus! Wake up!" Tommy slaps his cheek, making hm awake .

"what just... happen?" Pyrus asked then raised on his own.

 ***Flashback End***

"So you angry at him because of this egg?..." Lucy asked as they already in the street of Magnolia.

"Yeah... " Rayna looking at the ground.

"I didn't get it, what's important about that egg?" Lucy asked. Looking at the lilacs-haired girl.

"Because I can make some potion with it... " Rayna stated then looking directly at Lucy. "And Lucy, did you know how much they cost?" Rayna asked with a frown, Lucy was a little confused.

"umm how much it cost?" Lucy asked hesitantly. Rayna stopped walking and said "200,000 Jewels" in a flat tone.

Lucy paused, and turned her head toward Rayna "What?" Lucy did not hear her words clearly.

"I said 200,000 Jewels!" Rayna says it again. this makes Lucy shocked in horror.

"HOW YOU CAN BUY SOMETHING THAT EXPENSIVE, RAYNA!?" Lucy yelled, making people around look at her. how could this little girl buy such an expensive egg, where as she herself could barely pay for her room rent that cost 70.000 jewels.

"I'm sorry for you, Rayna" Lucy said sadly.

"Lucy!.. What's should I do?!" Rayna asked in tears. "Ehh.. How should I know.. " Lucy didn't know what to say as they arrive to guild. When they seeing the guild is very quiet, then decided to find Mirajane.

They then find Mirajane on the guild's archives, taking some books from the shelf. "Miss Mira, what are you doing up there?" Lucy asked. "Did we bothering you.. " Rayna asked.

"I'm just sorting through some old books" Mira stated looking at them.

"Is there anything we can help?" Alice asked

"Yeah!.. Let us help you" Lucy said.

"I will be happy for it" Mira said to them. "Okay!.. Leave to us" Lucy exclaimed.

-Later-  
The girls are helping Mirajane to arrange some books from the library. "Hey, Rayna.. What's with that gloomy face?" Mira noticed her.

"Huh?... Oh, I just had a fight with Big brother" Rayna stated.

"Oh, it's alright..." Mira said and she smile "a fight between siblings is a usual thing"

"You think so?... " Rayna confused, is that mean that she also had a fight with Elfman in the past? that was in her head now

"Hm.. Just give him a some time, Okay" Mira said to her. And Rayna nodded. "But she is the one who started it" Alice said to Mira.

"Hey Mira, did you also think Natsu is a big meanie ?" Lucy asked. While picking a book by standing In a leader

"But, that's what makes him adorable" Mira said. "Is that so?" Lucy not sure.

"You also like Natsu childish personality, right Lucy?" Mira asked, making Lucy shocked and fall from the leader caused small explosion of dust then revealed that Lucy was okay but Rayna and Alice got covered by some books. Mira then asked are they okay and they answer their fine. Lucy then find a picture of younger Natsu and the others in the pile of books.

"What's this drawing?" Lucy asked. "Ohh.. It's bring back memories" Mira smiles as she looking at the picture.

"Is this everyone when they we're kids?" Lucy said. She then looking at the others when they're younger.

"Hey who's this!?" Alice asked pointed at a small blue dragon who been rides by younger Natsu.

"Yeah!.. Who is this tiny dragon?" Lucy asked.  
"That's Happy!" Mira answer casually, making three of them shouted in surprise.

"How did Natsu and Happy meet each other in the first place,anyway?" Lucy asked Mira, Rayna now holding the picture. "Let see... It's when I've recently join Fairy Tail. It's around 6 years ago." Mirajane tried to remember.

Mirajane begin to tell them, that Natsu and Gray always fight when they see each other. And said the only one who can stop them is Erza. Mira said that Natsu once always alone, When he didn't fight, he will not do anything at all, he just stare the ocean with sad face.

And one day, Natsu find an egg in the forest then bring it to the guild. Natsu said this egg is an dragon egg and he decided to hatch it.

Mirajane then tell them that She and Erza always fight in the past. This shocked the three of them, knowing that Mira is scary in the past. Lucy can't believe in her eyes that Mira she knew is like that once.

Mira said that her little sister, Lisanna. Is the one who helped Natsu to hatch the egg. Lucy and Rayna now looking at Elfman picture, and commented he look very different in the past. But Mira said he didn't change that much.

Natsu and Lisanna begin to warming the egg for few days, they even making a small nest for the egg. They protected it from Gorian, a monkey-like monster. Natsu and lisanna looked like a family when they taking care the egg.

But, one day. The egg is missing, Natsu begin to blame some of his friends, including Laxus and Erza. But then said they didn't know. Natsu begin to crying because he lost his egg, but it turns out to be Elfman who took it. He said that the egg was cold when at night, so. He warmed it for them. Natsu commented that Elfman was really man, making him blushed in embarrassed. Few moments after that, the egg crack. Then it hatch a small blue flying cat, the others begin feeling happiness when the cat was born, so Natsu named him Happy.

"Wow, that's a great story." Lucy commented "But even now they still.. "

"The more they fight, the more they became close" Mira stated.

"The more they fight, the more they became close, huh?" Rayna repeated while looking at the ground.

"It's almost same like Pyrus and Tommy in the past, right Rayna?" Alice asked her. And she nodded.

"Oh yeah, speaking of cats... What's your story like Rayna, how did you meet Tommy and Alice anyway?" Lucy asked curiosity with a smile.

"Huh?.. Well it wasn't me who found them, it was Big brother." Rayna said to her. "But the differences is, Big brother almost cooked Tommy and Alice egg"

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!... So he was trying to eat us!?" Alice shouted in terror and Rayna nodded.

"That guy!... Wait until he comes back and I will... " Alice gritted her teeth, Clenched her fist really hard.

Lucy only staring at her then remembered about something that she wants to ask the lilac haired girl for a long time.

"Now we mentioned Pyrus. How did you guys even meet in the first place?" Lucy asked.

"Eh...it's not like we meet... " Rayna stated.

"Then.. What?.. " Lucy asked asked her. "Yeah... I wanted to hear it too!" Mira exclaimed.

"It's more like.. He save me.. " Rayna said. "Wait.. He save you?... " Lucy and Mirajane asked in confused and Rayna nodded. "Well... It happened after my father, Soleil. Left me... " Rayna begin to tell them her story.

 ***Flashback, 7 Years ago***

"At that time ... I walked alone in the forest in order to search my father Soleil"

Younger Rayna walked around the forest while crying. She was wearing a plain black shirt, with white shorts and orange sandals. She still have her necklace. Her hair was only reached her shoulders with her bangs covered her right eye.

"Daddy... Daddy! Where are you!?" Rayna cried. She kept crying and walking in the deep of the woods. She was looking for her father from this morning. in the forest alone with full of animals.

She keeps walking on a nature created path. Rayna kept walking until she heard a sound from the bushes. She saw the sound coming from, she was surprised to see a bunch of wolves out of the bushes. Rayna began to get scared at the wolf's pack, her eyes beginning to tear again.

If there's only one wolf, maybe she can fight it, but since is a group of them, then all she can do is run away.

"I was desperate when being chased by those wolves. I kept running and running until I couldn't run anymore"

Rayna is still being chased by a bunch of wolves, because of her training. The speed and stamina are slightly stronger than normal human at her age. She kept running and running.

But it did not last long until her legs now became tired. She was exhausted, her feet panting screaming to stop. But she has to keep running in order to survive. She passed several fallen trees. And through the bushes. She jumped over the small Rock River and kept running.

She keeps moving, but the wolf still follows her. With their bloodthirsty eyes and their fangs look very sharp, which can crushing bones in an instant.

"Someone...please help!..." Rayna cried. But, the goddess of fortune didn't came, because she found a dead end, the cliff is now in front of her, the cliff is very deep, she cannot do anything. When the wolf starts to corner her. She began to lose hope, is this where she will died? Is this the end for her? Why did her father left her? This is what in her mind.

Rayna started to cry. She turned at the cliff again. She can only hope to fly and save herself. But she knows she can not do that.

"Save me ..." Rayna muttered "Please ... Save me, Daddy!" Rayna begged, One of the wolves then jumped at her to pounce her, ready to end her life. Rayna could only close her eyes, waiting for her life coming to end, but the wolf never came.  
Instead, she heard the yelp of pain coming from the wolves. She opened her eyes, saw a boy who about seven years old. Put a hard kick into the wolf's head. Send it to the cliff and fell down.

The boy is Pyrus who landed on his feet. Glared at the pack of wolves, With very threatening eyes.

The other wolves is getting angry because this boy kill their friend. Two wolves stepped forward and tried to attack the boy. But the boy just stood there with the wind that formed in front of him, then created two sharp wind blades that cut two wolves up to half and kill it.

Blood spread everywhere, making young Rayna's eyes widen. The first time she saw something this horrible.

Then the boy pull out a sword on his waist from its sheath, instantly a dragon head-like white gauntlet appear in his right hand, with blue gem on the backhand, the gauntlet covered until it reached his arm, he then runs forward as the wolves charge as well. The Wolves are quite fast, maybe normal humans will not hold up against them. But to Pyrus, he can see all their movement. One of the wolf tried to bite him, but he used the gauntlet to block it, He then use his sword to cut the wolves into pieces, another one come to assault him from behind, but the boy stabbed its head without looking and cut off its head as another wolf jumped towards him. He predicted this and then leaning a side to avoid it, three more wolves begin to attack him as they charge at him, but to their surprise, the boy vanish from the spot.

The wolves tried to located him as they find him at behind them with preparing to swing the sword. "Die... " The boy muttered as he making a full swing that caused a wave slash towards those wolves that making explosion of smoke. When the smoke is cleared, it revealed one of wolves survive from that attack, but its body is very injured and hard to move. The boy walking towards it and rises his sword then kill it

Pyrus kills all the wolves with little effort, with a cold look on his face seeing all the wolves are out of the way, he then swing the blade down to clean up the blood on it.

Then Rayna came back to her senses and look back at his sword. The sword's It is a double-edge silver greatsword with gold ornaments on the blade and a blue jewel embedded in the hilt, the cross guard looked like a dragon's wings. He then begins to return his sword to its scabbard in his waist and the gauntlet disappear. The scabbard is leather, with white metal designs of dragons breathing flame imprinted on to it. Turning his face at the girl, Rayna who does not what happens, she just witness the wolves get killed in front of her. This is difficult for her small head to take. She saw Pyrus approaching her.

"Are you alright?" Pyrus asked flat tone. Like his eyes like having no soul in them. Because Rayna is afraid of him while killing wolves, she can only nod and then run towards him, burying her face in his chest and then she cries before she faints.

 ***Flashback End***

Rayna now holding her necklace and stare at it. "So.. That's when you meet him, huh?" Lucy said. "I can't imagine, that carefree boy was so cold back then"

"Yeah... He even rarely want to talk with me, when we first meet. He always short temper, rude, and cold." Rayna stated. "But in the deep down. I've always knew that he actually kind. He was type a person who care for his friends while making it that he looked like he didn't care" Mira looked at her in warm smile. She begin to remember her siblings as Rayna telling them her story when she meet Pyrus.

"There's one time, when he and his friends go on a mission. He then returned back in about three weeks later, that's when I realize that he change to a kinder person" Rayna smiled, she remember the smile on his face when he returned home.

"But what happens to him. That make him change so much?" Lucy asked. "You must be know, right Rayna?"

"Umm... That's kinda personal. So you better ask him yourself" Rayna said.

"So what's happens next?" Mira asked her, curious about the lilacs-haired girl meet the boy who she called a brother. "When I wake up.. I already find myself on a cave" Rayna continue her story.

 ***Flashback***

Younger Rayna now opened her eyes, stared at the cave ceiling. She looked around to find herself on a cave. The sky now already at night. There's a bonfire on the cave. She didn't know where she is, then she heard some footsteps.

"Oh... You're awake " Younger Pyrus said from the entrance of the cave with a some fish that he just catch on his hand. Pyrus is wearing a red T-shirt with the gem necklace on his neck. Black baggy pants, and worn out brown shoes. He wearing a yellow backpack while he gripped his sword with his another hand.

"Where am I?" Rayna asked him. As he sat down and start to burned the fish that he caught awhile ago.

"I'm save you from been chased by those wolves, but you suddenly unconscious. so, I brought you here" Pyrus answered to her with.

Rayna then remember that he is the one who save her, she knows what Soleil had taught to her. When there's someone is helping you, you should have thanking them.

"Ehh.. Umm.. Sir. I just wanted to-"

"Are you blind, Brat" Pyrus cut her then looked at her "we're only looked like two years differences, can you even see it?" Pyrus stated in annoyingly.

"The name's Pyrus Astoria, the one who will become the last hope.." Pyrus introduce himself with pride. Looking straight at Rayna blue eyes making her felt a little scared.

"Then... Pylus, Th-Thank you for saving m-me" Rayna thanked to him nervously. "I'm R-Rayna Seraphim.. Nice to meet you" Rayna finally able to introduce herself. But after that she didn't say anything.

"Can you say my name correctly?" Pyrus asked her, due being only 5 years old, she still sometimes can't pronounced 'R' correctly. "Eh.. I'm sorry" Rayna embarrassed looking at the ground

They did know each other, so they don't talk to much. But Rayna felt that she already meet him before. But still couldn't remember it. The silence is broke down when Pyrus started the conversation.

"So.. What are you doing in the woods?" Pyrus asked without looking at her while holding a stick for keeping the fire on. "I was trying to find my Daddy.. " Rayna stated sadly "But I couldn't find him.. "

"He probably get killed by the wolves" Pyrus joked in flat tone.

This making Rayna angry a little then shout "No!.. That's impossible!.. My dad can't be killed by those wolf. There's no way he'll lose. My dad is a dragon!" This statement making Pyrus eyes widened.

"You're dad is also a dragon!?" Pyrus half shouted in disbelief. "Does that mean you're also a Dragon Slayer too?"

"Eh?... Also?.." Rayna confused "your dad is a dragon too, Pyrus?" Rayna asked him. Then he nodded.

"Yeah.. My mother too in fact.. " Pyrus stated.

"Huh?... You got a dragon mother?.. Aww, that's not fair " Rayna pouted in jealousy "I don't even have a mom, only daddy that I have"

"Hey!.. It's not my fault.. " Pyrus little angrily to her. "So, what kind of a dragon slayer are you?" The boy asked her.

"Oh... I.. um... Dad said I'm the Solar Dragon Slayer" Rayna answer nervously and he just nodded.

"Mine were Wind and Celestial... " Pyrus told her back.

"Celestial?... What kind of power is that?" Rayna asked curiously as she never heard that kind of power.

"Here... " Pyrus shows his Stardust energy in his palm, when Rayna saw that, her eyes was sparkling in amazed.

"Wow... Its so pretty!... " Rayna said with big smile on her face.

The sky begin to let a grumble sound, signals for a rain will coming. "Huh?.. Great, It's looks like it about to rain.." Pyrus stated in annoyed as turn off the Stardust that making Rayna pouted because she can't see the beautiful energy. In a few minutes, rain falling down like he said. Pyrus checks his grilled fish and sees that they are ready. He started to eat the fish, then noticing Rayna close her eyes holding her hunger as he heard her stomach grumbling, making him sweatdrop

"Eat this.. " he giving the fish to her, as she take it without a second thoughts.

"Ah... Thank you so much!" Because she didn't eat anything from the morning so she happily accept it. Then begin to eat it. With the rain grew heavier, causing the wind to blow hard. The sound of trees exposed to the wind make the atmosphere more lively.

"Um... Pyrus. Can I ask you something" Rayna said to him. And he just nod while eating his fish. "Did you know what happen to my dragon?.." Rayna asked softly.

"No.. I don't know what happened to him. I'm also trying to find my dragon parents too" Pyrus sighed as he looking at the cave ceiling "At this morning. I was alone in the cave, usually Lidorias will still be sleeping"

"Li-do-yias?.. " Rayna titled her head. Trying to pronounced the name. "He's my dad...but when I came out from the cave. I cannot feel his presence at all. Even his scent, footprint is also gone. But I was able to find my mother smells. So I decided to follow her with my Wind Dragon Slayer Magic and fly towards her.." Pyrus told her, then looking at his gem necklace "on my way there, my gem suddenly glowing then I found you been chase by those wolves. I don't why, But without I realized, I suddenly tried to save you." Pyrus said to her.

"That gem, it's almost like mine" Rayna pulled her necklace and show it to Pyrus.

"What is this mean then" Pyrus thought. He really don't know what happens, is Luna was trying to lead him to Rayna, or just a coincidence. He thinking back what Lidorias said to him 'Nothing in the world is called coincidence'. As they already finish eating, Rayna asked a question.

"Um... Pyrus, what are you gonna do now?

"Huh?...what I gonna do?. " Pyrus confuse at her question and Rayna nodded. "I gonna find my parents"

"Can I come with you?.." Rayna asked him.

"No.." Pyrus said in serious tone.

"Eh!..but why?" Rayna asked, tears formed in her eyes.

"You just gonna slow me down.. " Pyrus stated not looking at her. "You better find him yourselves. I already have my own problem here. I don't have time to babysitting you" Pyrus said in cold tone.

Rayna then beginning to cry, due of her still 5 years old, his words was to mean for her to take.

"Ergh!... What do you want!" Pyrus asked angrily at her.

"I-i just wanted to come with you.. " Rayna stated while crying "i-i don't know where I should go.. I really... Wanted to meet daddy again!" Rayna cried, is true she doesn't know anything about the direction. So it should be safe if she go with him.

"Even you come with me... It's still dangerous!.." Pyrus said "so, forget it!"  
"B-B-But.. "

"Just shut up!... Girl!" Pyrus shouted angrily. Rayna cried louder then a lightning strike was happen making her cried more louder.

Pyrus can't stand all of this noise, as he covered his ears to blocking the noise,

"Okay!..." Pyrus shouted. Making Rayna stopped her cry a little. Then looking at him. "Just stop.. okay... fine, you can go with me.. just stop crying okay!" Pyrus shouted angrily "jeez, but in one condition" as he raised a finger

"What's that?" Rayna tilted her head innocently with small tears still in her eyes. "I need you to proof me that you're strong enough to protect yourself. Is that a deal? If you fail then I will drop you in the next town we found" Pyrus told her, then Rayna just nodded.

Rayna already stop her crying then let a yawn escape from her mouth. Pyrus noticed this then glance at cave entrance. He looking at the infinite stars in the night sky, whenever he look at them, it always keep him calm. But unfortunately there's clouds blocking the view.

"I think is already late... " Pyrus stated while sighed, then he brought out a blanket from his bag, but instead of he using it. He giving it to Rayna instead.

"Ehh..why are you giving me this, Pyrus?" Rayna asked in confused.

"You maybe need it more than I'm, so be greatful for that" Pyrus stated in cold tone.

Rayna now is already inside the blanket, laying down in cave floor while using his bag as a pillow, with Pyrus beside her. Using his arms as pillow, Pyrus let a sigh then tried to sleep.

"Hey.. Pyrus.. " Rayna called him. "What?..." Pyrus little annoyed, at her who keep calling him. "I-I can't sleep.. " She said shyly "I can't sleep while there's a lightning"

"So.. What you want me to do!?" He half shouted in annoyed. "Umm..hmm... Can you humming a song for me?" She asked shyly. Knowing what kind a person he is, He surely will say no.

"Sure.. " He said little annoyed.  
(Narrator fall comically : didn't I said you will say no?) Pyrus glared at the Narrator mentally.

Pyrus then humming a tone, which is very peaceful and beautiful combining with raining sounds outside.  
Making Rayna more sleppy, a few minutes after that, Rayna started to fall asleep while hugging his chest

"Sleep well..." Pyrus whispering at her. He warped his left arm around her, then begin to fall asleep.

-morning-

Rayna opening her eyes, then stared at around the cave found Pyrus is already gone.

"Hmm?... I'm alone again. First is Soleil, then Pyrus" Rayna thought sadly, why did people always left her?. Then she heard Pyrus's footsteps around the entrance in the cave, as he holding many fruits in his arms.

"Pyrus!.. " She said in relief, that he didn't leave without her. "What?... " Pyrus confused in annoyed. "I thought you already left.. " Rayna said. "Huh?.. What for?... My blanket is still with you, So I cannot leave it." Pyrus said to her, making her sweat drop. Is he trying to say that the blanket is more precious then her life.

"Come on, hurry up and eat. We'll leave soon." Pyrus told her, then she nodded. They begin to eat the fruits, when they done. They get out from the cave.

The sun is very bright at morning. Rayna now is beside Pyrus as he wearing his bag.

"Let's go... " Pyrus said in flat tone. Rayna nodded and begin to follow him.

 ***Flashback End***

"Then we started our journey together, I'm manage to pass his test and he was impressed by it. The journey to find our parents almost always cost our lives, many rumors about Dragons, when we tried to see if is true, we found dangerous monsters instead. He always watching over me, so I don't get hurt" Rayna stated. "He giving me foods when I'm hungry, protected me from dangers, and always comfort me when I was sad. He's very mischievous on me and people who annoyed him, and almost every situations is not even faze him, Even when he is severely injured, he tries not to show weakness, and stays strong in front of his companions"

Lucy listening her telling the story, while imagining all the hardship that they have faced when they're little. "For three months we're on a journey, I started to idolized him and looking at him as an older brother. I then start calling him one, and he said he didn't mind at all. That's make me really happy that I have an older brother." Rayna smiled "When it already a year we going together to find our dragon parents, we meet a man. We kinda help him with his Job, he then brought us to his household. The man then legally adopted us to become his children. So that's why me and Pyrus legally become a siblings." Rayna said with some smile on her face.

"That is really good story," Lucy said then give her smile. Mirajane could only smile as she put her hand on Rayna's head, patting her softly.

"Rayna, if you have a fight with him, then it will make you a real family. Family is place where you can feel joy and sadness together. Even if you really hate him, he still your family no matter what. You should tried to forgive him even if he did something unforgivable" Mirajane softly smiled at the Lilacs-haired girl. Rayna eyes widened as she remember all sorts of trouble he been through for her.

Rayna nodded the said "I guess you're right. I owe him so much." Rayna then begin to smile "I was to hard for him ... I will apologize to him." Rayna smiled.

All of them then nodded. Then Makrov came and asking Mira for help and she walk towards him.

Lucy looking at the picture again "hmm.. Let's see, this Erza and this must be Laxus. And this is maybe Lisanna... Wait, huh?"

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Rayna asked. "Yeah... "Alice looking at the picture.

"Hey.. Do you guys ever seen Lisanna?"Lucy asked them "No.. I don't ever meet her" Rayna shaking her head. "Yeah.. Me too" Alice added.

"Well anyways, we've to check on Happy and Natsu" Lucy suggest.

-with Happy-

"I already decided!" Happy angrily said, he is now fishing in the lake. "I will never talked to Natsu again!" Happy declared.

"Heeey HAPPY!... " Natsu shouted called him.

"Happy is not here!" Happy shouted back.

"Is that so?.. So what I gonna do with these fish!?" Natsu asked to him. Happy turned around and see many fish carried by Natsu. Making his mouth watered.

"So are you 'Happy' now?" Natsu asked with a grin. "aye! I'm Happy!" Happy exclaimed. Following Natsu and they laughing together in happiness.

-With Rayna-

"Hmm... I worries about those too." Lucy said worried about Natsu and Happy. "Okay, let's go see them"

"Hm.. " Rayna and Alice nodded.

They get out from the library. When they at the guild hall. Only to see everyone gathering. This making the girls confused, as they check it out.

And it to revealed to be Pyrus with Tommy on his arm. And a strange Green bird that a little bigger than Tommy in Pyrus's head. The bird have long blueish-green feathers reaching it's tail. And have some kind of feathers that looks like a horn that spike forward in its head. Pyrus is also got some bruises and some cut on his outfit.

"Hey...Pyrus, what's is that?" Some members asked him.

"Big bro... " Rayna call him. "What's with that bird?!" Lucy asked in surprise. Rayna analyzing the bird for a few second before widened her eyes. "Wait! Isn't that!"

"Yeah... The Azmurd Bird" Pyrus answer casually. Making the the girls shocked not believed their eyes, that a very rare bird is in front of them.

"Wait!. Wait!.. How did you find it anyway?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Well... I know a guy, who know a guy, who know two guys that who's an professional hunters" Pyrus answer her "I asked them to know where the Azmurd Bird's nest is. Then I started looking for them" He stated, Making them speechless.

"Then what happen with your outfit?" Alice asked him. "Oh please.. You will never believed it" Tommy answer her, everyone then eye on him.

 ***Flashback***

Pyrus and Tommy now is looking at the Azmurd bird nest, but the problem is. The nest is been surrounded by very huge serpent, making Tommy sweat drop.

"Umm... Pyrus, you sure still wants to do this?" Tommy asked him while sweat drop.

Pyrus then cracked his knuckles then step forward "Snake... You're going down!" Pyrus said in serious expression then dash to the serpent.

 ***Flashback End***

Everyone hearing his story is sweat drop.

"Okay, so... Why the bird is with you?" Lucy asked. "Well she said she will give some of her eggs for me and will stay close with us as thanks for saving her life" Pyrus answer her.

"Tooookkkk! Ooookkkk!" The bird chirping and nooded. "And here is the eggs, Rayna" Pyrus handed her the eggs.

"I forgive you, Big brother. But you should not forced yourself do this for me" Rayna said to him "and I'm sorry that I hurt you"

"Ehh.. Well as long you're happy than I don't mind" Pyrus said scratching his cheek.

And they all start laughing happily with others. No matter what you had grudge on your family, you should have to forgive each other. Because of them that you're now what you are.

-to be conti-

"Pyrus!... Is it true that you almost eat me and Tommy when we're still an egg?!" Alice remember asking him in angry tone. "What? he did what?" Tommy confused.

(N/A : Hey! don't cut me off when I not done talking!)

"Ehh... Yeah it's true" Pyrus answer is nervously "but I have a reason for that"  
"What reason?" Alice asked suspiciously at him. "Well... You know what they say, a boy have to eat" Pyrus answer her with nervous smile.

"Ehh!.. How could you do that to us!" Tommy said angrily "I thought you care for us"  
"Well, it's not my fault. How should I know that you guys almost hatched" Pyrus said. "Good thing that Rayna stopped me"

Both the cats begin to have angry face on them while preparing their claws as Pyrus take step back nervously. "Uhh.. Guys... What are you doing?" Pyrus asked nervously as Tommy and Alice begin to chase him.

-To be continue-

*Extra*

Pyrus now walked out from the bathroom after brushing his teeth. His hair and eyes were back to their original colors, he dried his hair using a towels. He then walking towards his room. When he opening the door, he then find Rayna sitting on his bed along Tommy and Alice too.

"Ah, you're finally here, I've been waiting for you, Big brother" Rayna said happily. She now wearing a pink pajamas with her hair let loose.

"Huh?.. Rayna, What are you doing on my bed?" He asked her while little confused.

"Huh.. What I'm doing in your bed?" Rayna asked tilted her head innocently. "It's for sleep over!" Alice exclaimed. "Yeah right" Tommy not believe it. Then He got smacked in the head by Rayna.

"Sigh... Just tell me about it okay? Your big bro will listening" Pyrus stated with smile.

"W-Well, I-I don't mind telling you, but don't laugh... " Rayna said nervously and Pyrus nodded.

"It's a promise okay?" Rayna said to him and he nodded again.

"T-that promise is absolute okay?" Rayna said again.

"Just tell me already!" Pyrus said in annoyed.

"You absolutely never say this to anyone, okay?" Rayna said. "And that is include you too, Tommy" Alice added and he nodded.

"Eh, uh.. This is so embarrassing so I really want to hide it... " Rayna stated as she begin to uncomfortable then Alice nodded to her. Pyrus crossed his arms and let a sigh

"Actually, me and Alice tried clean under my bed this afternoon then I found many cockroaches... And we tried to sleep... We then heard their sounds from my room. we can't stand it and that creeping me out. Y-you know that they can survive 7 days without a head. And their creepy appearance. When we were about to sleep, they begin to flying around inside my room. That's really freaking us out!" Rayna told him while Alice shivering. A normal cockroaches wouldn't be a problem, but when its flying cockroaches, then its a nightmare especially for girls.

"Pffftt... Hahahaha~" Pyrus and Tommy bursted to laugh. Holding their stomach while in the floor.

"Ah... You laughed! " Rayna and Alice pointed.

"Oh Rayna...Y-you have...a power to kill a dragon. This surprising that you got scared by Roaches" Pyrus said while laughing.

"Hahaha... What a wimp" Tommy laughed along with his partner.

"Jeez, this is why I don't wanna talk about it, you're so mean.. " Rayna pouted. "Ah I know! As a punishment, tonight you'll be sleeping with me!" Rayna stated looking at him that already stop laughing.

"Wait? What!.. come on, you gotta be kidding me!" Pyrus said in protest. Rayna shook her head then said "Nope! It's a punishment for breaking your promise to not laugh after all. So there's no tolerance for you!" Rayna stated in upset.

Pyrus just stand there and sweat drop. "Is that working for me too?" Tommy asked. Rayna and Alice nodded.

"H-hey, how long are you going to stay there? You'll catch a cold. C-come on, hurry up and get in the bed." Rayna pulled him to the bed. Pyrus is not believed this is happening to him.

They get into bed like when they still a children.

"Umm. When there's two of us, this bed feels a little small" Rayna stated.

"Yeah, no kidding. It's bring back memories, huh... In the past, there's plenty of space in the bed when we sleep together" Pyrus said while closed his eyes and Rayna nodded.

"When we're a little, we used to shared bed, right?" Rayna said, remember that when she and Pyrus sleep in a inn, they've to save money as much as possible, so they can only paid for one room. She then closed her eyes then they begin to fall asleep.

"Tommy!.. Don't take all blanket for yourself!" Alice said as she scramble the blanket. "B-but this is my blanket!" Tommy stated as they keep fulling it.

*Thunder sounds*

"Hyah!" Rayna got up, feeling surprise by the sound of thunder outside.

"Umm. What's wrong?" Pyrus asked her without opening his eyes.

"Huh? Ah, sorry Big brother, I'm surprised that I got up" Rayna apologize. "

You still afraid of thunder?" Pyrus asked still with eye's closed.

"Eh, yeah.. You know that I hate them, don't you?" Rayna said to him. She begun to lay down again next to him.

*Thunder sounds*

"Kya!?.. Jeez, this is the worst!.." Rayna exclaimed "why do there are thunders when in the middle of the night?" Rayna upset while sweatdrop.

Rayna then thinking a way, so she can sleep well this night. "Aha! That's it!.." Rayna exclaimed.

She then got up, then go on top of Pyrus and hugged him making him wake up in surprise. As he looking at Rayna.

"Ehehehe... Did I surprise you?" Rayna asked smiled sweetly.

"What are you doing? Can you get off me? You're heavy you know" Pyrus told her, have small blush in his face

"But, if I hug you like this, I feel like I'm not scared anymore" Rayna said to him. "That's not the problem!, because.. You see... I can.. Feel your chest touching me.. " Pyrus said while blushing. Avoiding an eye contact form her.

"Huh?.. My chest is touching you, you say?" Rayna confused, then look at her chest. This get her face become red more than Erza's hair. "J-jeez!,I'm I know that!... Big brother you're so perverted!" Rayna yell in embarrassed slapped him few times. "But that's is your own fault!" Pyrus shouted in embarrassed.

Even though he is a pervert that can tell girls three size, or keeping adult magazine. Pyrus will never do that towards his little sister.

"I'm also embarrassed but I bearing with it" Rayna stated. "A-also, I don't want you to misunderstand, so I'll say this... Me hugging someone like this... Is only for you okay?" Rayna said while blushing.

"What do you mean by that!" Pyrus half shouted angrily.

"'What do you mean by that' you ask? More than that its.. a secret" Rayna told him, then begin to close her eyes while using Pyrus's chest as a pillow.

"W-well then... Good night, Big brother" Rayna softly said as she begin to sleep. Pyrus can only give up than begin to warped his arms around Rayna so that she didn't fall off.

'Argh... When this is over, I gotta have a word with the Author' Pyrus thought angrily.

-TBC (TrouBlesome Cut)-

* * *

 **A/N : Next chapter we will entering Phantom Lord arc, and also I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **PS : i'm thinking about making fanfic about Fairy Tail City Hero crossover with Kamen Rider Wizard XD**

 **Now that's done, see you next time :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Now here's goes chapter 13 and finally we back on the action, hope you guys like it. And other thing that this Story has reached 1.000 views.**

 **Now without further a do...**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm only own the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contain elements from other anime and franchises, 4th wall break.**

* * *

Chapter 13 : Phantom Lord

In the street of Magnolia, Team Natsu was just get back home from doing an mission.

"Haaaa...That's a excellent work!" Natsu exclaimed happily. Having his hands behind his head.

"And they seem really appreciate it" Happy added. Flying on the top of the team.

"Well... That's because we completed it without caused to much Damage" Pyrus replied with hands on his pocket.

"Well, thanks to my presence, the job was accomplished quickly" Gray said who his hands also in his pocket

"Huh? And what is that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked him turned facing him.

"Yeah!... You just sitting there, and didn't do anything" Pyrus stated pointed at Gray.

"just thinking about the fact that you guys we're nothing but extra baggage this time around" Gray answer calmly

"You wanna go!, how about I'll teach about it?" Natsu angrily face to face with Gray.

"Yeah!, let us teach you how to use a screwdriver!" Pyrus added.

"It's doesn't make sense at all!" Gray stated angrily.

"Stop it you three!" Erza separated them " and wear your clothes on!" Erza said looking at Gray that already only his boxer left. Making him jumped in surprise.

Rayna who besides Lucy is only sweat drop. As her team fighting about something that simple. "Umm. Sorry for interrupted your conversation, but.. I'm the one who chose this mission on my will" Lucy stated nervously while sweat drop showing the request job paper that writed reward 500 jewels. With Plue in her arm. "So why did everyone have to accompany me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu said to her. With his hands on his hip looking at Lucy.

"Obvious?" Lucy asked him.

"Because we're Fairy Tail's strongest team!" Natsu said confidently. Pointed at himself while with his toothy grin.

"Aye!"  
"Roger that, commanders!"  
Happy and Tommy added appear in Gray and Pyrus's shoulder respectively with smile on their face. Agreeing what Natsu's said about them.

Erza and Gray let out smirk while Rayna just smile at her.

"Oh well, if you say so.. " Lucy said while smile just believed what they told her.

"Because there's me, Happy, Erza, Pyrus, Rayna, Tommy, Alice, and Ice stripper. There's no job that we can't accomplished!" Natsu said confidently. While they formed a circle without Lucy in it.

"Don't call me that.. " Gray stated.

"Sigh.. At least, we've been counted, Right Alice?" Rayna said to her. And She nodded. They happy that Natsu didn't forget about them, unlike a certain blonde girl.

"Aye!.." Happy added joint their conversation in the middle

"What about me!?" Lucy asked angrily, her friends just didn't count her in the team.

"You're just a cheerleader" Pyrus said to her, without looking at Lucy.

"How cruel!" Lucy shouted as she about to cry. She really wants to shut up that kid's mouth

"Hahaha, we were just kidding " Natsu said to her "don't cry 'Oopy'!"

"It's Libby, Natsu" Pyrus correcting him.

"I'm not crying, and my name not neither Oopy or Libby!" Lucy said in upset.

As they keep walking, some of the citizens whispering about them. This making The Team Natsu confused.

"We're attracting an unusual amount of attention here" Gray stated. Hearing the citizens talking about them in the street.

"Maybe you've been cursed, Lucy" Pyrus told her, Looking at the citizens.

"I'm not coursed!" Lucy yell in upset.

"Somehow I got a bad feeling about this" Happy stated. "something is wrong here"

"Hmm.. Like that building over there?" Tommy pointed.

"Wait! Isn't that the Guild?..why is looking like that?" Erza asked as seeing the guild don't look like its supposed to.

When they arrive there and find out that Fairy Tail guild have been destroyed by some kinda iron pillars. Making all of them shocked as Lucy covered her mouth in horror,

"That's.."  
"What is this supposed to mean?"  
"It's horrible.. "  
"Who've done this?

"Our gouild has been.. " Natsu said angrily while his body shaking for holding his anger. His vein could be seen, who ever did this, they will got some payback. "What happen here?" Erza asked.

"Phantom.. "

Only the Dragon slayer heard Mirajane whispered clearly.

"What did you just say now?" Gray asked.

"You say Phantom, right? " Natsu asked with serious expression. Looking at Mira.

"Phantom what?" Pyrus asked confused of what they're talking about.

"Who's Phantom?" Rayna asked again while tilted her head.

"I hate to admit it, but they got us..." Mira answer them. Seeing their guild had been destroyed in front of their eyes, they can only silent about it.

The team now follow Mira to the Fairy tail basement with sad face when they're walking down on the stairs. The basement it actually used as storage area, but right now is has been used as the guild hall for now. All the members seems alright, as they been continue their daily activities by drinking and talking to each others, but not too lively as they used to be. But some of them feel sad about what happened. While team shadow gear talking they should destroy phantom. Lucy can only watch uncomfortably at the Fairy Tail members. The group then meet up with Makarov, as he had been drunk and greet them. Like didn't care of what happens. Making all of them confused by his behavior.

"We have returned" Erza said to their return.

"Gramps, why are you just sitting there?" Natsu asked him angrily clenched his fist tightly.

"How is it, Lucy?" Makarov ignore him "is the mission is a success?" Looking at her

"Ugh.. Yeah" Lucy replied not sure what should she answer.

"Master, have you no idea what kind of situation we are in?" Erza asked him looking at him in serious expression confused by her master.

"The Guild has been destroyed!" Natsu told him

Pyrus noticed that Makarov must have been a lot of stress, so he getting drunk to forget about it.

"Haha.. Now, now... Calm down. It's not something to make a fuss about." Makarov told them he now sitting on a large box while crossed his legs, holding his drink.

"What?.. " They asked him not caring what happened to his guild.

"But the guild is destroyed by Phantom, didn't you care about it?" Pyrus asked him.

"Phantom, huh? Is this all those witless losers are capable of?" Makarov asked while he drink. "Attacking the guild while nobody around is in there? Who would take pleasure from that?"

"Nobody's around?" Erza asked. "It seems that, they doing it at midnight." Mira stated.

"So that's why nobody get injured" Erza said seeing the guild members that didn't get hurt. "At least we've thankful for that" She added.

"But, should we make them pay of what they did to us?" Rayna told him joining the conversation while Alice nodded.

"You still just a child, Rayna. You'll never understand" Makarov told her "If sneak attacks are all they can afford, we shouldn't feel so concerned about them. It's just a waste of time"

"I think they just a coward " Pyrus stated. Then Natsu punch a wooden box and breaking them. And saying that he will never forgive them until Fairy Tail destroy them in angry expression. Pyrus agree what Natsu said, he even will go solo on Phantom if he wants too.

"This discussion is over" Makarov stated. "Until the guild is repaired, we'll doing any activities in this basement" Makarov told them.

"This is not time for that!" Natsu told him angrily. Some of the guild members heard his conversation with sad look in their eyes.

"Natsu!, I have enough of you !" Makarov told him then he spanked Lucy. Making Mira glared at him. Then Makarov laughing and running away somewhere.

"Gramps! " Natsu was about to chase him but stopped by Pyrus.

"Just stop it, Natsu. Can't you feel he was feeling right now?" Pyrus asked worried at Makarov.

"But, why he just acting like that?" Natsu asked looking at the ground confused by his Master behavior.

"He probably a lot of stress, and the war between guilds are prohibited by the council." Mira sated looking at him sadly.

"But they the one who attack first!" Natsu yell angrily like a child that his toy taken from him. "That's not the problem" Pyrus said.

"If that just Master will do.. We don't have a choice." Erza said. This making all of them quite, thinking what will happen.

"Well.. If no one mind helping removed those pillars, then rise you hand" Pyrus suddenly said, but no one raise their hands. Still sad of the accident that happened to them "What?.. Really?. No one.. Sigh.. Fine" Pyrus go to the upstairs.

He then lifted those giants iron pillars with ease. Making members of the guild speechless. Then decided to help him. The guildmates begun working together to removed those pillars. This take some time, but with Pyrus's help, they able to done it quickly.

-Later at night-

Lucy is now walking on the way home with Plue while pulling her suitcase. She remember that she once have a dilemma about joining a guild but she not regretting to join Fairy Tail. "Because Fairy Tail are..." but when she arrive and only to find her friends in her room. While they casually greet her. "...the BEEEEEST!" She shouted in surprise comically.

"What the hell are you guys doing!" Lucy shouted as she throwing her suitcase at Natsu.

"Welcome back, Lucy. Sorry for using your kitchen" Rayna said with a smile as she serving the food at her friends.

"Wait!.. Who's cooking?" Lucy asked looking at the food. And only to find Pyrus using her kitchen. While doing a Flambe style. Making her shouted in surprise.

"HEY!.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DO YOU WANT TO BURN MY ROOM!?" Lucy shouted at him angrily.

"Oh.. You already back, I just cooking our dinner " Pyrus stated "And don't worry, the ingredients is from our home" Pyrus said continue to cooking.

Few minutes after that, he and Rayna now already serve the food as the team talking about the incident about phantom in the small dining table. They said that maybe, Phantom's members are still in the town and might attack them while their sleep. So Gray told what Mirajane said to him saying that they has to stay in a group. Now making Lucy understand why they all in her house, but the questions is why in her house?. why not in Pyrus's house?, it have more room in there.

"You're a mature girl already, Lucy. And even I feel a bit uncomfortable staying with Natsu and Gray all the time... So that's why I decided to keep you all company" Erza said.

"I am not here to play!" Natsu comically said in angry tone

"So Natsu and Gray sleeping here too?... And what about them?" Lucy said pointed the lilacs haired siblings that eating happily while listening theirs conversation.

"Oh.. I was worried about them too. So I asked them to join us" Erza said while drinking her tea.

"More like threatening us" Tommy whispered. Thinking when Erza appear out of nowhere in their house then dragging them here.

"WOW! This food is so good!... " Natsu said while he happily eating the food which includes a large fried fish, salads, fried chicken, and more. "Yeah, you're right... " Gray agreed while he eat the fried chicken.

"Thank you, I appreciate what you just said" Pyrus said. For him, when someone liking the food he cooked, it made him happy that his efforts were appreciated.

Erza is also started to take a bite of the food, the fish is entering her mouth, she chewing it for a few moments then swallow it "hmm... I must say, this is better than my strawberry cake" Erza comments, Natsu and Gray then got choked from the food after she said that.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Lucy asked in concerns as two men got a choked in same time.

"D-Did you just hear of what she said?..." Gray said after taking a glass of water.

"Erza is never said any food better than strawberry cake!" Natsu pointed out in disbelieve. For his entire life, Natsu never heard Erza saying something like 'better than strawberry cake' "How the hell you made this food?' Natsu ask in curiosity.

"Well, that's because I use secret spice that added its flavors" Pyrus answer simply his question.

"Is it really that delicious?" Lucy wondering in her head, she then grab a chopsticks and took a bite of the fish, before she let a squealed and clasped her cheeks in delight. "Wow! This is even better than made by my chefs from back home" Lucy said without noticing that the others stares at her in confusion.

"Lucy, you have chefs in your house?" Rayna asked the blonde girl.

This making Lucy panicky. "No-no... I-i mean from... Restaurant in my hometown, yeah my hometown!" Lucy said nervously as the others then just shrugged and continue to eat. While Lucy is take a big sigh of relieved as she almost spoiled her secret.

-later-

After the dinner, the team are now playing around in Lucy's room.

"Oh cool!, I found an underwear!" Pyrus exclaimed. "Me too!" Happy said.

As they checking her laundry basket. And looking through her clothes And Plue eating an lollipops.

"Hey! What are you guys doing!" Lucy shouted angrily. "And Plue, what are you eating!"

"Ooh, Plue! What's that you're having?" Natsu asked curiously. "Give it to me too!"  
"Ah!, it's a lollipop!" Rayna exclaimed happily.

"Erza, look! I found many sexy lingerie!" Happy said to her. Showing an lingerie that not safe for younger viewers to see.

"Wow, you wear things like this?" Erza asked in disbelieve. "I don't know that you into 'that', Lucy" Pyrus stated as he looking at Lucy's outfit that he's holding.

While Erza and Pyrus looking at her clothes, Natsu, Rayna, Plue, and The Cats eating some sweats that Lucy keeping inside of a box.

"I'm going to sleep, so could you keep the noise down?" Gray said while he on Lucy's bed.

"I'm happy that you like my house.. " Lucy said sadly.

"By the way... Your smells like sweat" Erza glanced in serious face at the three boys in the room. "We'll sleep in one room, so please take a bath first"

"I don't wanna.. " Natsu answer. "I'll already feeling sleepy.." Gray stated.

"It's looks like there's no other choice, do we have to take a bath together just like the old times?" Erza casually asked, holding Natsu and Gray close.

"What kind of relationship that you guys having?!" Lucy asked in disbelieve.

"we're the strongest team" Happy stated. "That's not an explanation!" Lucy yells.

"What's the problem?... Ray and I usually take a bath together when we're children" Pyrus stated looking at his sister who is blushing a little. "That's different!" Lucy shouted.

-Later-

Lucy get out from the bathroom and already fully clothes. "Okay, Natsu.. Now is your turn to take a bath" Lucy told him, but Natsu is already sleeping with his head on the table.

"What about you, Gray?" Lucy said but Gray was reading some papers with Pyrus "Pyrus?.. "

"Well.. If they doesn't mind, then we're going first" Rayna stated with Alice in her arms, she walking towards the bathroom and pass Lucy. "Take your time.. " Lucy said to her

Right now Erza sitting in Lucy's bed while still using the towel to covered her body.

"Even Erza.. They really making themselves like home.. " Lucy said while sweatdrop.

"Ah, sorry.. " Erza then requip to her pajamas with heart kreuz motifs "This should be okay, right?" making Lucy little shocked that she using her magic just to change clothes.

-Then- Happy

"I'm wonder why the Phantom attacking us?" Lucy asked her friends, she know that Phantom didn't have good relationship with Fairy Tail.

"Who knows.. We've been like this before, but not bad as now" Erza replied crossing her arms.

"If Gramps wasn't such a coward, we could just destroy all those punks!" Natsu said already awake while his head on the table

"You're already awake, huh.." Lucy said while sweatdrop.

"Gramps isn't afraid you know?" Gray said.

"Right, he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints" Pyrus added. He and Gray holding some papers.

"Why are you reading that without my permission?" Lucy asked angrily, then take the papers from them.

"Hey!.. I want to know the rest!" Gray said wanted to read more by trying to take the papers back.

"No way! I decide that levy to be my first reader" Lucy said to him holding the papers tightly. "Aw come on... Even thought the plot was predictable. It's still fun to read" Pyrus told her.

"What did you know about writing a novel!?" Lucy asked angrily. "Ehh.. I know everything" Pyrus said. "So please, let me read it" Pyrus plead"

"No!.. Like I said before, its for Levy. " Lucy said.

But then Erza giving her hand, that looks like she wants to read it, Making Lucy angry.

"By the way, you said about Ten Wizard Saints" Lucy said to them. "It's a title given by head of the council for the strongest Wizards in the continent" Erza told her. Making Lucy awe.

"Master Jose from Phantom is also one of them" Happy added.

"I wonder if The Aegis could beat them?" Tommy wondering.

"Huh...The Aegis?...Who's that?" Lucy asked as the first time she heard that name.

"If I remember correctly... They're one of the continent's greatest and cruelest criminal" Erza answer.

"huh!..Criminal!?" Lucy shouted in surprise. Erza nodded.

"Indeed, Rumor said that their power rivals the Ten Wizard Saints. But that's not important right now" Erza said. "We're right now facing Phantom... "

"Jose isn't that scary!" Natsu slammed his hand on the table "Phantom is just a cowards with lots of numbers, we surely can beat them!"  
"Hey calm down a little.. " Lucy said to him.

"That's not true. Master and Mira afraid because there will be war between two guilds. It's gonna disturb harmony in Magical World!" Gray said to them.

"Are Phantom really powerful?" Lucy asked. Then Rayna walk out from the bathroom with her bear costume pajamas on along side Alice. "They're just bunches of weakling" Natsu mocked.

"No.. If that happens, then the damage will be more severe. Our power almost equal. Master Makarov once said that he was equal with Master Jose. And he also have the Elemental Four, and they all S-Class wizards. Our greatest threat is the 'Black Steel Gajeel'. He's the one I suspect to be culprit who destroy our guild. The Iron Dragon Slayer." Erza said.

"Dragon Slayer!?" Lucy shouted In surprise. While Pyrus narrowed his eyes after hearing that. "He same with Natsu, Pyrus, and Rayna?"

"So does mean he eating Iron?" Lucy asked.

"Eww.. Gross!" Alice exclaimed. "I wonder what Iron will taste like?" Tommy asked as imaging it. "Aye!" Happy added.

"That's not surprising " Pyrus stated. As already seeing more weirder monster that eating from rock and even eating people's soul. "And by the way. It's already late... So let's go sleeping." Erza said to them.

"Haa.. Finally, I already begin to get sleepy" Gray said. As he wants to walk to the bed, Erza kicked him hard.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Gray asked angrily. "The bed is for girls only " Erza stated.

"Then where do we guys sleep?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, maybe you can sleep in the floor, I'm sure Pyrus already prepare for it" Erza said as Pyrus materialize a few blankets and some pillows from his pocket dimension.

"Good thing I always bring this with me." Pyrus said happily. As Natsu and Gray taking blankets from Pyrus, they sleeping very far away to each other. While Lucy and Erza is sleeping in the bed and Rayna just in the futon besides the bed with Pyrus' futon beside her. The team begin to fall asleep as an important incident will wait them in the morning.

-Morning, Magnolia Southgate Park-

The some citizens of Magnolia was gather in large tree on the south gate park.

"Excuse us, coming through" Pyrus said and the others behind him. "We're from the Guild" Erza said. They go through the crowd

When they arrived, they shocked and angry to find Levy and her team has been implanted to the tree with iron cuffed in their hands. They were seriously beaten while in Levy's stomach, there's Phantom Lord guild mark.

"Levy!" Lucy said shocked. "Jet! Droy!" Gray shouted. "It was Phantom, right!?" Natsu said very angry.

"W-why they're doing this!?" Rayna asked while shocked. Pyrus can only silently watching them while he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. As he silently rising his magical powers.

The the citizens give Makarov a way as he walk towards them while he wearing his Wizard Saints coat and holding his staff.

"Master.. " Erza said sadly.

"If only wrecking our shoddy bar I can bear with... but there's no parent will stay silent seeing their children's blood!" Makarov said clenched his hand really hard as he breaking his staff with his hand. Making Lucy shocked in surprise.

Makarov's power burst out as golden aura surrounding him "THIS MEAN WAR!" Makarov declared angrily at Phantom Lord that has hurting his children.

-Later, on Magnolia Hospital-

Magnolia Hospital, in this Hospital they're also have facilities for the wizards.

Lucy is now wearing pink shirt and red ribbon tied on her collar with white vest on. Blue skirt, and brown boots. Her hair tied in right side with blue ribbon.

Lucy was watching over Levy and her team in their room. They're still unconscious and have badges on them and Lying on the hospital bed. She feeling for sorry for them, after what they did to help them when they switched bodies,

"How could Phantom do this you" Lucy said sadly looking at the window, where Fairy Tail guild could be seen. She begin to remembering when she and Levy's group first meet, and promise to Levy that she will be her first reader.

Then Lucy heard the door had been opened, and to reveal Rayna entered the room with Alice in her arms.

Rayna is now wearing pink sweater with white skirt. Her gem necklace is in her collar. She wearing a black hooded jacket that have purple outline and purple strips on its arm and hip. An animal ear on the Hood. She also wearing black high socks and purple shoes. She now walking towards Lucy and asked "How's their conditions?"

"The doctor said they're fine..." Lucy answer her as Rayna sitting next to her. Lucy begin to crying as she grip her skirt. "They will pay for it!" Lucy said crying, Rayna and Alice nodded to each other.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everyone will make them pay" the lilac haired girl said confidently.

"Yeah! Especially with Pyrus in our side... " The feline said to them.

-Oak Town-

Oak Town, is located at northeast of Fiore Kingdom. And as it capital, there's a old building that is guild Phantom Lord.

"This is the best!"  
"Those stupid Fairies are done for!" Said some members of the Phantom Lord guild.

"I heard Gajeel did something to 3 of their wizards" said another members.

They right now is talking and drinking happily about incident that happened to their rival.

"Let's take some request!"  
"On our head back. We'll break those Fairies' wings" said some of the members. He and his friends heading towards the door entrance, but an explosion is happened in the door. Sending the three of them flying and got burned. The town people able to see smoke a rise from the guild.

The Phantom Lord members glance at the door to see who did that to their friends. When the smoke is cleared and to revealed Natsu's making the explosion while the other Fairy Tail guild members standing behind him with Makarov in the lead.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted.

Then the war between two guilds is happening. The Phantom Lord rushed forward and jumped to attack. But Natsu rushes and defeat all of them.

"I don't care whoever they are... Bring it on!" Natsu shouted challenge all of them. Then both guilds members charge to each other. Some of the Phantom members get sent flying by the Fairy Tail wizards. As could seen that Phantom won in numbers, but its not making them winning. The Fairy Tail mage begin to attack and overpower with their magic.

 _ **"Purple Net!"**_  
Macao swipe his left hands to the right as Magical Circle appear and Purple Flame come out from it and trapped some Phantom's Members. "Wakaba!" Macao turned on him. And Wakaba nodded.

 _ **"Smoke Crush!"** _Pink smoke that taking form of a fist came out from his cigarette and punch Phantom's Members making them unconscious.

Alzack spinning his pistol and shoot at the Phantom's members that rushed towards him. Making them all defeated and unconscious. But one able to sneak behind him, but luckily Bisca able to shoot that guy before he could attack Alzack.

"Nice shoot, Bisca!" Alzack said to her seeing she holding a rifle.

"You're not careful, Al!" Bisca said,then she aiming The phantom's members.

 _ **"Homing Shot!"**_ She pull the trigger, the shot was able to defeat them and sending them flying.

The Phantom's members begin to rushed towards Makarov as they didn't know that was the biggest mistake they made. Makarov turned into his Titan form and smash his right hand towards them. making them get crushed by his hand.

"He's a monster!" Said a member that trapped in Makarov's hand.

"You bastard brought the fight to the children of that monster! Don't even for a second to think you'll be protected by human laws" Makarov said while his eyes glowed. Making all them scared and thinking twice to attack him. Now knowing how powerful Fairy Tail wizards.

Erza slashed at Phantom's members and sending them flying.

 _ **"Pict Magic! Wildness rampage!"**_ Reedus drawing on his stomach, then boar-like monster appear and attack the Phantom's members

 _ **"Wood Make : ..."** _Laki held her hand almost like Gray. _**"The Dam of Bashful Love!"**_ Than slammed her hand then making something made out of wood that the author cannot describe. That making her enemy defeated.

"What the heck does that mean?!" Yelled a Phantom's member as he didn't know what she making. (A/N: I understand of what have you feel, dude)

"We found two cats!"  
"Finally someone we can beat!  
The Phantom's members charged at Happy and Tommy.

"Aye.. " Happy said while Tommy smirked.

"We also!..." Happy and Tommy jumped Dodging them making them crashed each other

"An wizards too!" Happy slapped them with fish that appear who knows where and Tommy attack them with his fishing rod. The cat's attacks making all of them sending backwards and unconscious.

"So what if we're cats!?" They said in unison while the two of them holding a watermelon from out of nowhere.

"Sorry about that... " said one of them that his mouth gagged by fish, squid, and a Octopus.

"Jose!... Show yourself!" Makarov shouted angrily, all the Phantom's members running away from him as they didn't want to get crushed.

"Where are they!" Erza shouted. Erza change to her Fire Empress Armor and strike at Phantom's members sending them flying and defeated. "Where's Gajeel and the Elemental Four!?"

"So that's named Titania Erza. Laxus and Mystogan not here, huh?" Said man on the top of wood foundation in the ceiling. He is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes. He don't have eyebrows visible. There's studs on above of his eyes, nose, ears, and below his mouth. His outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud. This man named Gajeel.

"But things are actually moving according to Master Jose's plan. They just a piece of trash.." Gajeel said looking at Phantom Lord war against Fairy Tail.

-Magnolia-

Rayna and Lucy walking on the street, holding some of grocery,

"Sigh... Everyone let us behind" Rayna said sadly looking at the ground.

"Levy and her team need someone to take care of them, so it can't be helped then" Lucy said to her. They had been told to watching over Levy and her team. While the others go to Oak Town to confront Phantom Lord at war between two guilds.

They keep walking, but suddenly it begin to rain. "Oh, no! Why it to be raining?" Lucy asked. Rayna then covered her head with her hooded jacket. But then felt a presence in front of them.

"Who's there!" Rayna asked seeing a girl walking towards them. Lucy didn't know who's this girl. So she have to be careful.

"Drip, drip, drop, yes. Juvia is the Rain Woman" Juvia said. Juvia is having long blue hair, tightly curled at the base, midnight blue eyes and snow skin, wearing a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a matching Russian Cossack hat.

Rayna and Lucy confused of what she was saying.

"Who're you people?" Juvia asked still walking towards them.

"Um, who are you exactly?" Lucy asked feeling scared

"Drip, drip, drop.. " Juvia pass through them. Making the two confused. Then Juvia bring out pink umbrella "That was fun, farewell" Juvia said

"What the hell just happen!?" Lucy shouted angrily didn't understand of what happen.

"Non, non, non!"

"Non, non, non!"

"Non, non, non, non, non, non, non!" Rayna and Lucy looking behind them that someone appear from the ground.

The man is a slim man of average height with a tiny, pointy, mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye is hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye.

He also clad in a formal attire consisting of a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards (three on each side) over a white shirt paired with a red tie and simple shoes. He also dons what appears to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them.

"I saying that non 3,3,7 for you, that's bonjour!" The man said while doing a bizzare stand while his head is tilted.

"Here's comes another weirdo" Alice whispered. While Rayna and Lucy sweatdrop.

"Juvia, you shouldn't left your mission" the man said while he oddly swings his body back and forth. And his feet molded to the ground.

"Monsieur Sol" Juvia said in flat tone

"My monocle, is whispering to me" Sol said while suddenly he already near Juvia "and explain to me that they are my beloved cible"

"Oh, so it was those girls?" Juvia asked in flat tone looking at them.

"Cible? targets?" Lucy asked, as she takes a caution from them. Rayna take step front to protect Lucy.

"I'm sorry for not introduce myself. My name's Sol, from the Elemental Four... Everyone call me Sol of the Land, so please call me Monsieur Sol!" Sol introduce himself while he tilted his body to the right making Alice creep out.

"Elemental Four?" Lucy and Rayna confused "Phantom!" Lucy realized.

"That's right!.. We come here to catch you both for the Phantom Lord!" Sol stated. "And this is the Rain Woman and also Elemental Four too, everyone call her Juvia of the Great Sea" Sol pointed at Juvia who didn't even making any expression at all. This making Rayna prepare her magic as Lucy dropped the grocery and tried to holding her keys.

"You're the one who did this to levy!" Lucy said angrily but they all too late as they trapped in sphere of water.

"Non, non, non.. with three times non, I proved your mistake!" Sol said while playing with his mustache "the one who destroy the guild and attack miss Levy are Gajeel's doing" Sol told her.

The two girls tried to break free from the water. Rayna continue to punched it harder as Alice almost lost her breath.

"What is this?" Lucy asked as she begin to lost her breath "let us out!"

"Lucy!, hang on!" Rayna tried to punched more harder. She keep doing it until she also start to lost her breath.

"Useless!... Juvia's Water Lock is cannot be destroyed" Juvia told them. The three of them begun to lost consciousness "don't worry, Juvia will not kill you, because Juvia's mission is to catch you... Lucy Heartfilia, Rayna Seighart." Juvia said.

"Hmm... Victoire!" Sol stated. "We already have the target.. Drip, drip, drop" Juvia stated.

Lucy's keys was dropped and left in the ground with the rain poured to them.

-Phantom Lord-

A large explosion was happen in the guild, the town people is wouldn't even dare to check it out.

Right now. The Phantom's members begin to charge back, as they firing a lot type of magic from fire, light, water, or lightning.

They fire it towards Natsu and created a large explosion of smoke. But Natsu begin to eating it.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fully recharge!" Natsu said with creepy grin as he looking towards them. Making all of them scared and surprise that he eating the fire.

"I'm going to burn you all!" Natsu puffed his cheek. _**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**_ Huge fire came out from his mouth making all of them burned and unconscious.

 _ **"Ice Make : Lance!"** _Gray yelled sending all of them flying defeated.

Some of members begin to charge at the lilacs haired boy, who is just standing for a few moments with a smirk. Pyrus then rushed towards them and disappear in the flash. When he appeared behind them, the Phantom Lord Members fall to ground unconscious.

"Sigh... they didn't worth for my time" Pyrus said in disappointment as knew they're very weak. He then take a glance at the ceiling, knowing someone observing them from up there.

 _ **"Wood Make : The Distance Between the Two people is Forever!"**_ Laki created something made out of wood (What the hell is she making?! I can't describe it all!?")

"I really don't get the meaning at all!" A member of Phantom Lord yelled as he looking at what Laki made.

The battle is become more brutal and brutal. As they got blasted by Natsu's fire and got freezes to the death by Gray. but the Phantom Lord begin to surrounding them, due of their numbers..

"Erza!... I leavening it to you here!" Makarov called her as he taking the stairs while beat all the one in his way "Jose is probably on the top floor, I'll end this once and for all.. " Makarov stated. Makarov then destroy metal door with his magic energy. Gajeel then smirked as the greatest threat is already gone. He then jumped from his hidings with a creepy laugh.

Gajeel then got kicked in side while on the air, he crashed down near the bar like an bullet. Everyone begin wondering of who had been crashed down as revealed to be him.

"Who's that?" A member of Phantom Lord asked as smoke disappear and revealed to be Gajeel. Gajeel then begin to stand up as then glare at whoever attack him.

"The Iron Dragon Slayer... Black Steel Gajeel!" Erza said looking at the Iron Dragon Slayer that had been crash down.

"Okay!... Who did that!?" Gajeel shouted to find the culprit as he hearing a someone landing on the top of bar.

"You're the one!?.. " Gajeel asked angrily at the kid that had kicked him.

"...I'm the Wind Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail" Pyrus answer simply with wind surrounding him then looking at Gajeel.

"Hihi... Impressive.. I kinda felt that, how did you know anyway?" Gajeel asked him with a smirk at the lilacs haired boy.

"Don't think I didn't notice you from the very start. I smelled the iron that hold Levy and her team, so I knew you were there whole time" Pyrus told him and making Gajeel eyes widened. Pyrus then glared at Gajeel again as he prepare to strike him.

"Prepare yourself.. " Pyrus stated, as launched himself at Gajeel, but Gajeel didn't even move,

 _ **"Iron Dragon's Pillar!"**_ Gajeel's hand turned into iron pillar as swiped his hand before Pyrus could reach him, it sending Pyrus across the guild hall even some Phantom Lord's members got hit from the attack. Making all Fairy Tail members surprise as they know how strong Pyrus is got hit like that.

Gajeel then dashed to Pyrus is and then slammed his iron pillar at him. Making large crater on the floor.

"Pyrus!... " Loke yelled worries about his friend. "He also attack his comrades too!" Gray said not believed his eyes.

Gajeel then lifted Pyrus up by holding his face while smirked. "Heh.. What's wrong, it's that all you got?" He asked him. Pyrus is quiet for a second before he opening his eyes and deliver a strong punch at Gajeel's face, sending him across the guild hall while hitting some members. Pyrus then launch towards Gajeel with his incredible speed.

Gajeel slides back because of the punch. He regain his balance as he looked that Pyrus already in front of him then sending an uppercut making him flying to the bar. The Phantom Lord's members begin to not believed their eyes, one of their strongest wizards got trouble by that boy.

Pyre walking towards Gajeel as he shoot his iron pillar at Pyrus. The pillar got held it by Pyrus' hand. He clenched it tightly and the pillar cracked. Gajeel redraw his hand as Pyrus appear in front of him then sending a barrage of punches on Gajeel is torso before slammed his fist down and created a explosion of smoke.

Pyrus jumped back to waiting for Gajeel to appear.

"A-Amazing!... "

"Who is this kid?"

"Come on.. Stand up!.. I know you there!" Pyrus stated as long iron launched at him in incredible speed. Sending him to the wall before rubles fall down into him. "Pyrus!" Erza shouted worried about him while no sign of Pyrus getting up.

"Gi hi hi hi,... Get up kid. There's no way that attack will kill you!" Gajeel said as the dust begin cleared, revealing his creepy grin.

 _ **"Wind Dragon's... "** _Pyrus voice was heard from the rubles _**"Wind Wave!"** _The rubles exploded as few rock flying towards Gajeel. But Gajeel see this and destroy the rocks with his iron.

Pyrus get out from the smoke as his hair shadows his eyes. Then dash forward at landed high kick on his chin making Gajeel flying to the ceiling as he bounced back with help of foundation wood, aiming his iron towards the boy's face.

"GAJEEL!"  
But before he could do it, Natsu flying kick him on the face and sending him hard to the wall.

"Ohhh... Looks like they having fun"

"Must be good become young again"

Macao and Wakaba comments. as the members begin to see the fight between three Dragon Slayer.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail" Natsu said clenched his fist "Pyrus. Let me handle this!"

"Hey Natsu... I was first!" Pyrus said angrily.

"But Pyrus... He's the one who destroy the guild and hurt Levy.. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!" Natsu glared angrily with his hands enshrouded by flames..

Gajeel smirked seeing two of them and said "I didn't even felt it" calmly.

"Heh.. Don't look like that" Natsu smirked then Gajeel dash forward then sending hard punch at Natsu making him flying to the wall. Pyrus tried to punch him, but Gajeel caught it and spinning him then throw him to wall hitting some of the members of Phantom Lord.

"You're kidding right?" Gray asked "Hey they just playing around" Loke comments.

"Hey get up. You guys wouldn't even feel it, right?" Gajeel asked while his face shadowed with his eyes glowing red. Fire then exploded where Natsu at. And revealed Natsu with glowing eyes too.

"Hehehe... You're really know me" Natsu said in evil smirked. Explosion of wind is also happening. That revealed Pyrus with his own smirk. "This is getting interesting" As the three of them let out their creepy smile and stared at each other.

"You guys are really annoying, you know?" Gajeel said as green magical circle appear in his right hand.

"Shut up, you iron ass" Natsu said, red magical circle appear in his hand then his hand on fire.

"Enough talk... Let's do this thing!" Pyrus shouted as light blue magical circle appear in his hand then wind formed around his hand.

"I'll destroy you all!" Gajeel launched his iron pillar at Natsu, but Natsu caught it then start to melt the iron. "So.. It's true you have that kind a power" Gajeel said then seeing that Pyrus was almost tried to cut his iron. But then Gajeel quickly redraw his iron. Narrowed for being cutted.

"So? It's that all you got?, Salamander, Wind Boy?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh.. You haven't see anything.." Natsu stated with his hand on fire.

"This is not even 10% of my powers" Pyrus stated ignored what Gajeel call him.

"This is just warm up, before our Dragon fight!" Natsu said angrily. All of two guild members just stopped fighting that they can only focused at their eyes. Seeing three Dragon Slayers fighting each other.

The three Slayers narrowed their eyes then begin to rush each other. Natsu tried to punch Gajeel but he dodge it by crouch down and tried to deliver an uppercut at Natsu. Pyrus then appear on the top of them before sending his wind blade that make two of them jumped back to avoid it.

Gajeel charge at Pyrus with his Iron Pillar. Pyrus dodge it narrowed in mid-air then groped the pillar before lifting Gajeel above the ground then slamming him to the floor. Natsu use this chance to attack Gajeel with his Wing Atack. But Gajeel avoiding it by rolls to the left then use his Iron Club to crushed Natsu. Pyrus appear in front of him then sending an uppercut at Gajeel sending him to wood foundation, then Natsu launched himself at Gajeel then strike him with his flaming fish sending Gajeel flying.

Gajeel get his footing when he landing at the wood foundation. Then the guild hall shaking violently.

"Ohh jeez.. "  
"It's already started "  
Wakaba and Macao said respectively.

The guild hall continue to shaking making some of the Phantom Lord members afraid.

"This isn't look good" Gray comments. Had been surrounded by Phantom Lord members "What's going on?" Asked some of Phantom members.

"This is Master Makarov's Rage" Cana answer while standing near Gray.

"Titan's wrath" Loke stated.

"Master Makarov is the real man!" Elfman said looking confident.

"Prepare yourself! As long Master's here, we must not lose!" Erza stated.

Makarov is now walking with golden aura and Lightning surrounding him. Making the building shaking and cracked. He now really furious, after what Jose did to his children, Makarov will not just sit back and watch. As he arrived at Jose's office room, Makarov destroyed the door even the wall.

Jose then let a smirk as he watching Makarov walking towards him with his magical powers burst out and making the room cracked. The window is broken by his magical power.

"Jose!" Makarov called him.

Jose is just sit in his chair. Jose is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which was given a dark reddish tone. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips.

His attire bore a resemblance to the fictional depictions of both a sorcerer and a jester, consisting of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sported a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on Jose's left; a plain shirt which sported his Wizard Saint's medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. While donning this attire, his left hand's fingers were adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem.

"Well, well.. " Jose said sitting in his chair while crossed his arms and his right leg on the top his left leg.

"What the meaning of this?...Answer me!?" Makarov asked. His eyes glowing as the pupils cannot be seen anymore. Some little rock float because of his power.

"My, my, it's been long time Makarov. Not like at the routine meeting 6 years ago?" Jose said calmly.

"I'm afraid because my mistake before" Makarov said.

"The Liquor is already in my hand" Jose said. Makarov throw his giant hand at Jose. Destroying the chair.

"I'm come here not for that, Jose!" Makarov stated angrily looking at him But to revealed that Jose is only an projections.

"Bastard! Did you running away from your Gulid?" Makarov asked redraw his hand.

"Battle between 2 of the 10 wizards saint will surely horrendous...I really like this simple victory" Jose said to him.

"Where are you?" Makarov asked "come and face me fair and square!"

Then projection of Lucy and Rayna tied up and unconscious appear in front of Makarov. Making his eyes widened.

"Lucy?.. Rayna?.. Why?" Makarov confused

"Why?... Are you really sure that they're part of your Guild?" Jose asked him. "You don't know anything about Lucy Heartfilia and Rayna Sieghart don't you?"

"Heartfilia? Sieghart!?" Makarov thought in surprise. Then he seeing Jose appear his magic circle. Makarov told him to stop and didn't realize that someone sneak behind him.

Makarov then surprise and Fall down from top floor. Luckily Pyrus able to catch him before he touching the ground. Everyone focused at what had been fall out.

"What happening?" Makarov asked in his thoughts while his face turned green.

"Old timer!... Hey!... Master!" Pyrus shouted in worries. "Master hang on!"  
"Dammit!.. I almost can't feel his magical energy at all" Pyrus thought.

"Gramps!"  
"Master!"  
Natsu, Gray, and Erza shouted respectively.

"Sadness.. " said a extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin. He doesn't seem to have visible hair, and possesses a rectangular, elongated face with prominent cheekbones, which has his rounded chin jut downwards, something that somehow negates the somewhat angular look his face would have otherwise. A thin, vertical dark line is present on the chin, crossing its whole length up to his lower lip, and his nose is flat. His limbs are quite small and especially thin in comparison to the large mass of his body; nonetheless, his hands seem to be more well-proportioned. His massive upper body is covered by a large, loose green coat sporting white edges, which is closed around his neck, sporting a wide and high collar, but left open on the front below it, revealing a pale red, similarly loose and ruffled pale red shirt, with its high collar, split in three horizontal straps circling hi neck, being held closed by an equal amount of buttons, one for each strap. Appearing from below such shirt is a similar robe, seemingly yellow in color, which almost reaches down to his feet, revealing an extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple, dark shoes.

"That's right, this is the magic from one of the Elemental Four, Aria the Heaven. He can eliminates the magic of his enemy. In other word, his magic is for erased.. Now the battle become mine!" Jose said in his hide out.

-with Pyrus-

Pyrus is holding Makarov right now, as everyone begin to surrounding him.

"My Magic.. I-i... Can't feel... M-my magic" Makarov said weakly.

"Master just hold on!" Erza said.

"What's happening to him?" Cana asked. "I can't feel his magic at all" Gray stated..

The Fairy Tail members groupings near the Fallen Makarov. Not believed of how they able to defeat Makarov.

"Cih.. It's boring... And look at what have you done" Gajeel said to the one responsible for it.

Hearing that Fairy Tail's Master has fall. The Phantom Lord Members gain some confidence and begin to charge back at Fairy Tail.

Erza didn't have a choice when she seeing that their guild in a big disadvantage so the only thing she can do is retreat. Shocking the others, Gray doesn't want to give up but after seeing Erza's cried. He then agree. The Fairy Tail guild begin to retreat as Gajeel and Aria discuss about something. Natsu able to hear that they have kidnapping Lucy. Natsu tried to call him. But Gajeel and Aria disappear with Aria's Magic.

-Later-

Natsu dragging one of the Phantom's members to interrogation about where Lucy where abouths. The man said he didn't know, and Natsu threatening to turn him into ashes. Then he said that maybe she in their hide out in the hill.

-with Lucy-

Lucy opening her eyes and found that she inside some kind of room.

"So, you already awake? Miss Lucy Heartfilia" Jose said behind the door then he opening the door.

"Who's there!?" Lucy asked turned her head towards the the man. "I'm the Guild Master of Phantom Lord, Jose.. It's a pleasure to meat you" Jose told her, making Lucy surprise

"Phantom?.. That's right, I've been captured by Elemental Four" Lucy said remembering of what happens to her. Than She realize something. She glance at the room and find nothing.

"Where's Rayna!?" Lucy asked him.

"Huh?... Oh, she's in another cell with her cat" Jose replied. "I know that this cell it's not worthy and bugging you. But now you only a prisoners, so I hope you can accepted it"

"Let us go!" Lucy yelled angrily at him. "Who's a prisoners? How dare you do all that to Levy's team!"

"For someone like you, I already prepared something for the new prisoners" Jose said holding his chin.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked then she jumped in surprise when there's a bug crawling in her skin

"See?.. You didn't wanna live here, right?" Jose asked looking at her. "If you wanted to cooperate, I may let you have more suited room"

"Why are you attacking us?" Lucy asked him.

"Us? ohh, did you think you're part of Fairy Tail?" Jose asked her "it's just extra...just a extra" Jose said in creepy smile.

"Our real objective is to get a certain individual. And that individual happened to belong in Fairy Tail, so we have thought to kill three birds with one stone"

"Someone?" Lucy confused.

"Wow.. You're really different in my imaginations for a daughter from Heartfilia Family. I mean you, daughter of Heartfilia konzern, Mistress Lucy" Jose said making Lucy eyes widened as this guy discover her secret.

"How did you know?" Lucy asked nervously.  
"It's seems you hiding it from your Guild members. Why would daughter from one of the richest Family in this country. Why did she doing a dangerous mission?" Jose asked her.

"So this is a kidnapping?" Lucy asked him.

"Ohh, it's not like that. We've been requested to bring you back home by your own Father" Jose said making Lucy's eyes widened.

"No.. No way!... Why he.." Lucy said confused.

"I'm sure that he looking for his daughter that had been runaway from home. It's very reasonable" Jose said but Lucy denied the fact.

"I'll never return to there, did you hear me!" Lucy asked angrily. "Now, please let me and Rayna go!"

"Well, like I said I can't do that" Jose replied to her.

"Huh?, why?..at least let her go, she didn't have anything to do with this!" Lucy said to him.

"I'm afraid that you're wrong, you see that girl is also a part of our plan" Jose said shocking Lucy.

"What do you mean?.. " Lucy confused "what are you gonna do with her!?" Lucy said angrily, she maybe accept that her secret is founded out, but she will not let that girl dragged in this mess.

"Hmhm... It's seems not only you that keeping secrets" Jose said confusing Lucy "you see, that girl Rayna there is an adopted daughter from nobles family in Pergrade Kingdom" this statement making Lucy eyes widened. "Have you heard of Sieghart families, it said they loved their family more than anything else, even if that their servants or adopted children"

"Then what you're gonna do?... you gonna threat them and use having their fortune?" Lucy asked him while narrow her eyes.

"Hmhm.. Actually that only half of the plan... " Jose replied.

"Then what?... What did you after from her?.." Lucy asked.

"What I'm after is the continent's most cruelest and greatest criminal, The Aegis!" Jose said spread his hand.

"Wait a minute!... What did she have anything to do with them?" Lucy confused as her friend have a connection with a group of criminal.

"All that I was told... That the leader of the Aegis... the one that hold the mark of the Blue Dragon is her older brother" Jose said with evil smile. "When I have lured him out, then I will make him join Phantom Lord and we'll be unstoppable!"

'W-what?.. No...Way.. Pyrus?' Lucy thought. This greatly shocking Lucy, she didn't believe that lilacs haired boy is a criminal. When she thought about it, the boy or Rayna never really talked much about their past. But, she can't just believe it just because if Jose said was true. She still believe in the boy.

"I had enough with your jokes!.. Let me go now!" Lucy demands.

"Like I said, I can't do that. " Jose replied.

"But I...wanted to go to the toilet" Lucy said blushing.  
"Ohh is that it? Those are an old trick" Jose replied crossing his arm looking directly to Lucy.

"No...I'm serious..." Lucy begun feel uncomfortable "please..."

"Okay then..." Jose bring out a bucket and placed infront of Lucy." just use this.."

"No way!.." Lucy shouted in disbelieve. Jose laughing by her shout.  
"There's a lot of way to counter your old tricks" Jose said to her.

"Hmm...a bucket, huh?..oh well" Lucy tried to let down her underwear. Making Jose shouted in surprise that she actually serious about it. Jose become uncomfortable and since he was such a gentleman, he turned backwards to not look at Lucy.

Lucy had a smirk then She kick Jose's balls. making him shouted in pain. while holding his private part.

"Don't underestimate this old trick" Lucy said to him. She then tried to runaway from that place using the balcony, but find herself on a sky prison. Jose walk towards her and she only have two choice either go home to her father or jumped from there.

Lucy close her eyes then push herself backwards and begin to falling. Making Jose shouted in disbelief while fall to his knee holding his private area.

"I can hear his voice" Lucy thought as she falling from the sky prison. "I'm sure of it!"

"NATSUUUUUUU!" Lucy shouted. As she was about few meters above the ground.

...

...

...

...

"LUUUUUUCY!"  
Natsu rushed towards her. he jumped and catch her in the midair then crashed to the wall.

"Lucy fell from the sky!" Happy exclaimed.

Later, Natsu untied Lucy from the rope. He asked if she okay,Lucy nodded then Happy told them to get back to the Guild. Natsu disagree as he said that they already find their base and should strike them.  
Happy argued with his as he said that Erza told them to retreat. Natsu didn't wanted to retreat, Happy told him that he can't do it alone, He then told him that everyone got hurt making Lucy more sad as she know that because of her father that everyone got hurt.

Lucy begin to cried. Making Natsu and Happy confused.  
"T-this is...is all my fault!" Lucy cried "but, I still wants in the Guild... I love Fairy Tail!" Lucy turned her head towards them. tears dropped from her face.

"H-hey, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Natsu asked softly. Lucy continue to cry as making Natsu and Happy more confuse. Happy told him to bring her back to the Guild, and finally Natsu agree with him. Natsu asked her if she can walk, but Lucy didn't reply then Natsu don't have a choice but to carry her piggyback towards the guild.

As they escape, Jose beginning to lose his patient as he declare that he will avenge her.

-To be Continue-


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : Hello there! This is the 14th chapter, and sadly there's only one more chapter left to ending this fast update, because I need a break from this writing stuff. Okay without a further a do... Please enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm only own the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contains elements from other anime and franchises, 4th wall breaker.**

* * *

Chapter 14 : Attack on Phantom!

-In the Phantom Lord's Sky prison-

Jose walking on the corridor, after what happened earlier. He is now in bad mood, He continue to walking until he stop in front of a room. He the opening the door as chain sounds could be heard. He go inside the room and to revealed Rayna and Alice that has chained on the wall.

Rayna noticed him. Then let a glare at her kidnapper. She continue struggle to break free herself from the chain. Jose walked and stop in front of her then looking at her with a smirk.

"What do you want? Where am I? And where's Lucy?" Rayna angrily glaring at him with venom in her voice.

"Hmhm... You're already awake huh?" Jose said moved his eyes at her. Rayna could only gritted her teeth as she wants to beat up this guy badly.

"Don't worry because your friend is already escape" Jose said slightly in anger to her as he looked at the girl. "And I'm Jose, the Phantom Lord's Master and you are in my sky prison, miss Rayna Sieghart"

"How did you know that!?" Rayna narrowed her eyes looking angrily at Jose

"You must know that why I kidnapping you" Jose said to her, the room is quiet for a second before Rayna opening her mouth.

"Don't tell me... that you're into little girls?" This statement making Jose fall to the floor comically.

"Of course not!" Jose shouted as he already stand up with some blush in his face.

"Ehh?.. But I thought you'll be a-"

"I'm not into that!" Jose cut her knowingly what she will said.

"So?... " Rayna tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't play dump with me kid!" Jose said angrily "I know you have connection to the Aegis!"

Rayna face don't change at all as she stared in confusion. "The Aegis?...I don't know what you're talking about"

"Hmhm... Don't you think I don't know about you and your brother.. " Jose smirked as Rayna face still don't get it of what he was saying.

"Brother?... I don't have a brother.. " Rayna lied as she turned her eyes off from Jose.

Jose a have vain popped in his head, he already had enough with this kid. But because she was important for his plan, he'd to hold his anger on her.

"Listen here! I know you're brother is in Fairy tail too... I want you to tell me, where's the others location!" Jose said to her.

"Even if you ask, I honestly don't know" Rayna replied. She was telling the truth about the other Aegis's location. The team was split up years ago that even her brother only know one of them.

"Well then... It's seem I don't have a choice" Jose narrowed his eyes, turned his head towards Alice.

"Wait! What you gonna do to her!?" Rayna glared at him. Jose grabbed Alice then pointed his magic at her.

"Now tell me... Or this cat pay the price" Jose threatened. "I already defeated Makarov, then I will destroy his pathetic Guild" Rayna widened her eyes, then gritted her teeth as begin to rise her magical powers. The room begun to shaking by the force of power.

"Ohh.. " Jose stared in amazed at this girl power.

"If you hurt them... You will not get away with this!" Rayna shouted angrily begun to rise her power even more. Even thought she knew that she was out match. Jose turned his head to her again before let a smirk.

"Oh really?.." Jose asked didn't even faze by this called threat. Rayna gritted her teeth again before sending a hard kick in Jose's private area, making him shouted in pain as the second time he received in this day.

"Second time...at the same day, damn you Author!" He fall to his knee holding his private part.

"He will... He will make you pay of what'd you done, I'm sure of it!" Rayna shouted

Jose rise his head, glared at the girl and begin to stand up. Jose then choke her really hard with one hand, as she almost lose her breath. "We'll see about that.. " Jose whisper as he let her go from the grip and leave the room as He cannot hold it anymore, he really wants to destroy that guild.

-Fairy Tail-

All Fairy Tail members is right now treating the injured because of the war earlier, Macao and the others making a plan to strike them back. Makarov is being treated by the healing expert Porlyusica. She an elderly woman who lives in a treehouse located in the East Forest outside Magnolia Town.

"Dammit, I can't believe that we have to retreat"  
"Now, we can't avenge Levy and her team" said some members as they treat their wounds after that battle.

Natsu leaning in the wall while watching the Guild members prepare their plan. Lucy sat in a stool besides him with sad face.

"This is their Headquarters, if we attack them with long distance magic from here then heading towards southwest... " Macao explain about the plan in a table, printed in a map. Gray and Elfman is in near Lucy can only silence as they heard them.

"Later, I will blasted them using Bomb Lacrima!" Wakaba shouted as he putting explosion lacarima inside a bag.

"Bring out all magical items in the storage for the Holder type mage!" Macao ordered.

Gray looking at Lucy who still feeling sad about what happen.

"What's wrong? Still worried?" Gray asked and she shakes her head.

"No, it's not that.. " Lucy replied "this is about... I'm sorry. " Lucy said sadly.

"Well, daughter from a rich family are destined to be targeted. It's a man's duty to protected them!" Elfman said to Lucy.

"Don't say things like that!" Gray shouted at him.

"But I'm surprised. Why did you trying to hide it, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"I'm not trying to hide it" Lucy replied "after I running away from home, I just don't wanna to talk about it. After one year, he didn't do anything about his missing daughter. But now he wants me back?!"

"My Father need a long time to get me back... He's the worst!" Lucy said closing her eyes. Everyone feeling bad about her.

"You guys are in this situation because my fault for running away from home, right?" Lucy said to him.

"That's not true! It was your Father's fault!" Elfman said

"Idiot! " Gray said to him as he wrong.

"I mean, Phantom!" Elfman corrected himself.

"Because of my action, you guys are in this mess... I'm really sorry" Lucy apologize "if I return home, it will solved everything, right?"

"I thought so too. " Natsu said "but heiress is not right. Joking at this old bar, and making a lot of adventures.. Is Lucy that I know"

"You actually still wants to be here, right?" Natsu asked her "what reason for you to go back to the place that you don't wanted?" Making Lucy eyes widened as he said that.

"You're Lucy form Fairy Tail... And this is a place for you to come back" Natsu pointed at the guild. Lucy beginning to crying.

"Hey, please don't crying" Gray said nervously.

"That's right! A real man cannot be weak!" Elfman said to her while his body shaking, afraid to saying a wrong word again.

Pyrus now walking towards the group while Tommy flying besides him. Gray noticed him and asked him what's wrong.

"Umm... Guys, have any of you seen Rayna around?" Pyrus asked scratching his head.

"And Alice too!.." Tommy added. Lucy eyes widened as Pyrus mentioned Rayna's name.

"We'd been looking everywhere, but still couldn't find her" Pyrus said in worried. Lucy then looking at him with sad face, still crying as she know what happens to her.

"Hey Lucy.. Have you seen her?... She was together with you, right?" Pyrus asked.

"I-i'm sorry Pyrus... " Lucy continue to crying "P-Phantom... They also.. Capture her" Lucy was able to said it.

Everyone eyes widened not believed what she said. The most had been shocked is Pyrus, knowing that his sister had been captured has been shocked his heart.

"What!  
"Are you serious!?"  
"What did they want from her?"  
"It can't be!"  
"No...Alice!"  
Natsu and the others shouted in disbelief. Pyrus's hair shadowed his eyes, his body shaking from the statement.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKKKKK!" Pyrus shouted in anger, created a strong shock wave, making the others surprise not know what happened. Lucy closed her eyes as Tommy is also crying.

Pyrus have angry face on him as begin to running outside the Guild, luckily Gray and Elfman able to hold him and stop him from what he will do.

"Let me go!... " Pyrus said angrily struggle to break free from their grip.

"Calm down Pyrus!" Gray said to him. Even he had small body, Pyrus really have a lot of physical strength as he even Elfman that having large body had difficulty to hold him.

"I have to save her!" Pyrus shouted as their grips begin to lose. "What are you going to do!?" Elfman asked.

"I'm gonna destroy them myself!" Pyrus shouted. "If they lands a hand on her... I'll destroy them all!" The others Guild members and Natsu tried to calm him down. Macao then begin to reasoning with him, and it prove to be effective as Pyrus begin to calm down. He fall to his knee, He clenched his hands tightly as he remembered all the Phantom Lord have done, they destroyed the Guild hall, they hurts Levy and her team, making Makarov dying, kidnapping Lucy and now his sister and Alice too.

"I won't forgive them.. " Pyrus standing up

"I won't forgive them! This time.. there's no holding back!" Pyrus stated in serious face as everyone stare at him. They had never seeing him angry before, when suddenly the ground begin to shaking, making all of them confused.

"What is that!?" Gray asked. "It's form outside!" Alzack shouted from the stairs.

Fairy Tail members couldn't believe their eyes as they seeing the Phantom lord base is walking towards them using a giant Mechanical spider leg.

"The guild is moving!" Happy shouted in surprise "Crapbasket!.. How much money so they could build that anyway?!" Tommy asked.

"Is that Phantom?" Loke asked.

The Phantom base that prisoned Lucy before. Make it way towards the Fairy Tail guild. Pyrus glare at that thing, he can sense Rayna is inside that thing.

"I didn't predict this.. " Erza said her body shaking out of fear. Mira covered her mouth with her hands as they seeing this. "Is this the way they will attack us?" Erza asked.

The Phantom base stopped moving as sending sea wave form the sea at Fairy Tail.

Meanwhile in the control room of Phantom Lord. "Prepare the Magical Convergent Canon, Jupiter.. " Jose orders his underlings. As he said that, a giant Canon appear from inside of the base. Then aiming directly towards the Fairy Tail Guild then begin to charge itself.

"This is bad!... EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" Erza shouted turned her head at them as she dash forward then requip her Adamantine Armor.

The armor consists of a singular, blue chest plate with a lighter blue belt-like contraption around the waist. Three spikes line the top of the chest plate which gives way to a white neck brace split in the center to allow room for her chin. The shoulders are sectioned with a large spike dividing each section, the middle spike being the largest of the three. The gauntlets have only a few sections. Attaching to the elbows are two large white shields which give the armor its defensive power. A blue jewel lines the back of the hand. Attached to the bottom of the chest plate is two layer metallic skirt with small spikes hanging on the ends of each layer. A larger spike hangs inward on the bottom layer. Her legs are covered in a sectioned armor to match the rest of the armor with a pair of greaves starting at the knees. The greaves bear a blue design shaped like the large spike that hangs off the skirt. Several curving spikes attach just below the knee of the greaves. She wears a large spiked headdress atop her head with a reflective piece in the middle.

"I will not let you touch the Guild!" Erza shouted. She step forward shielding the guild building with her shield.

"That's the defensive armor!" Happy exclaimed. "Is she going to block that attack?" Tommy asked.

"Don't do it Erza! You'll die!" Wakaba shouted.

"Get back!" Erza shouted to them.

"Erza! " Natsu wants to reach her but Gray hold him. "Natsu! All we can do now is to believe her!" Gray told him. All the members of Fairy Tail widened their eyes as seeing Erza doing.

But to surprise them even more, especially Erza, Pyrus step in front of her making her eyes widened.

"Pyrus! What are you doing!?" Erza shouted "get away from there!"  
Pyrus just stood there glare at the Jupiter Canon in front of him.

"Shut up Erza!.. " Pyrus said in anger in his voice "They destroy the guild.. Hurting Master and Levy's team... Even kidnapping Rayna and Alice"

"THEY WOULDN'T GET AWAY FROM THIS!" Pyrus shouted, blue magical aura beginning to surrounding him. Lightning dancing wildly near him.

"Dracyan... Give me your power!" Pyrus talked to the Dragon inside him.

 **[Is it really okay to show my power in front of your friends, kid?]** Dracyan asked. Knowing that his power is had to keep as secret.

"I don't care! Just do it!" Pyrus said in anger.

 **[Okay... Suit yourself...]** Dracyan replied as he giving him the power he needed.

 _ **"BURST!"**_ Pyrus shouted. Feeling the flow of that power, His magical power skyrocketing and the ground begin to shake wildly while wind blows hard from Pyrus's direction. Erza didn't believe her eyes seeing what in front of her.

"What's going on?..." Erza stared at the boy in front of her "His power just doubled in a split second..." Erza thought in surprised. Normally it takes time to bring out this much of power, but Pyrus just did it in a split second.

Pyrus spread his arms as blue ball of energy appear in palm of his hands, Then he thrusts his palms forward, he screaming as his energy begin to take appearance.

Jupiter then fired its beam that looks like a darkness energy straight towards Fairy Tail.

 _ **"DRAGON CANNON : ALPHA BLASTER!"**_ Pyrus discharge a massive blue beam of energy that a little bigger then the Jupiter canon.

Both beam collide in middle of the ocean. Creating shock wave the even reach both Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. All of them speechless with mouth gasped seeing someone able to do that.

Pyrus keep struggling the Jupiter canon, adding more power on his attack.

"PYRUS!" Tommy shouted. Pyrus continue to screaming as his beam begin to overpower Jupiter Canon, his beam made it way towards the guild and miss it's head and headed towards the ocean before it's creating a massive explosion with huge splash of water and imprint a huge hole on the bottom of the water. The shock wave could be felt at Phantom's Base and Fairy Tail.

Everyone still couldn't believe their eyes. Pyrus was able to overpower the Jupiter canon with even a bigger beam. Jose just watching quietly as he already found his target.

Pyrus fall to his knee, then let a smirk towards the Phantom.

"Pyrus!" Erza go besides him while requip her Heart Kruez Armor "You're okay?" She asked him in worry "Yeah... I'm fine. Just little exhausted, that's all" Pyrus assured. "Shit, why did I use that?... I let my anger controlling me again" he thought.

"Amazing!" Elfman exclaimed. "He able to stop them!" Macao said in disbelief.

"Makarov is out and that kid is out of energy" they heard Jose speaking from his base using a megaphone. "Now you don't have a chance to win.. Give us Lucy Heartfilia now!" He demanding

"Don't be joking!" Alzack yelled "We'll not handed our guildmates just like that!" Bisca added.

"Lucy is our comrades!" Macao said. All the guild members protest to hand out Lucy, Lucy crying because of them.

"Give her now!" Jose demands them one more time.

"We better die than handed our friends!" Erza shouted

"Our answers will not change, no matter what happens!" Natsu shouted. Lucy eyes widened hearing that statement the begun to crying.

Jose begin to get angry, "you will fired by the Jupiter again!" Jose threatening them "it will take 15 minutes to recharge!"

"Is that so?... " Pyrus raised eyebrow while he standing up "to bad for you!.. I still have an energy left!" Pyrus stated as begun to charge his beam again. "And it only take 5 seconds!"

"Well then fired it!" Jose taunted "destroy this base along with this girl and her cat"

"What!" Pyrus stopped his beam. Forgetting that his sister inside that thing.

"Damn it! What's should we do?" Elfman asked. "Jupiter will fired again... But if Pyrus overpower it again, maybe it will kill Rayna and Alice too!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Now you have 2 choice. One. destroyed by my armies" a ghostly phantom appear from the Phantom base. "Or two. Destroyed by Jupiter Cannon!"

"I can't believe this!" Macao said " he will kill his armies too"

"It could just a tactics, they wouldn't fire them" Wakaba assure.

"No, they're really serious" Cana stated making the two men's mouth open "that's Jose's Magic, Shade. They aren't human, just a shadow army made by Jose himself.

"We have to do something about the Jupiter" Cana said to them.

"I'll destroy it into pieces!" Natsu stated. Slamming his two hand each other "15 minutes right? Leave it to me!" Natsu running while Happy carried him.

"We'll go too, Elfman!"

"Right!" Gray and Elfman catch up to Natsu.

"Tommy!" Pyrus called him. Following Gray and Elfman. Tommy is now carried Gray. While Pyrus carried Elfman, and Erza catch up with them.

The Phantom armies begun to attacks. Mirajane pulled Lucy towards a safe place with Reedus's help.

-with Natsu-

Natsu tried to break the canon from the outside, he continue to punch the canon but it didn't work. Happy suggest that they should destroy it from the inside.

Natsu and Happy go inside the canon. And they found a giant lacrima inside. Natsu tried to destroy it but someone stopped him. Natsu was about to punch him, but to his surprise that his hand moved on their own and hitting his own face. Natsu tried it one more time but ended like the same.

The man introduce himself as Totomaru from Elemental Four, that can control any flames. He had black and white hair tied in Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head and black eyes. On his face, Totomaru sports a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across his nose and both cheek in liner formation, with the middle one is being the longest.

He is garbed in a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddis Karate gi-like cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe's sleeves being rolled up. His attire is completed by a simple shirt appearing from under his gi, and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. He also carries around a simple katana strapped to his left hip.

Totomaru then says that he is a manipulator of the fire element and that all flames are controlled by him, whether is an enemy's fire or nature's, all flames are his. Natsu responds that his own flames belong to him. Happy rhetorically asks Natsu who cares about that and tells him to just destroy the Lacrima right now. Totomaru tells Natsu that he picked a bad opponent, and right then, the Lacrima started charging.

When the time until Jupiter fires, reaches 5 minutes, Happy screams that Jupiter started to move. Totomaru uses Blue Fire , but Natsu eats it and says that it is his first time eating such a cold fire.

Totomaru realizes that he is the rumored Fire Dragon Slayer and says that it is bad for the both of them. Natsu is confused and Totomaru explains that neither of their fire is effective against one another. Natsu tells him not jump to conclusions since he hadn't taste his flame yet, but Totomaru responds that no flame attack can hit him. Natsu gets an idea and gets ready to use Fire Dragon's Roar and Totomaru says that as long as it is flame he can control any Magic, but Natsu instead spits on him.

Totomaru using Orange Fire, Happy is screaming that Jupiter is going to launch and that they are in danger. Totomaru yells at Natsu that he tricked him while using Orange Fire . Natsu eats the fire, but then screams that the fire stinks. Totomaru says that that is the shit-scent smell, Natsu tells him that he is vulgar, and Totomaru responds that he started it.

Natsu expands his flames When the time before Jupiter fires becomes two and a half minutes, Natsu screams that he has had it and starts attacking Totomaru without using Magic. Totomaru says that he will be at advantage for using a katana and takes one out. Totomaru attacks Natsu repeatedly. Natsu starts using Magic again, Totomaru says that Natsu never learns and manipulates Natsu's fire to go at his face again, but Natsu increases the size of his flame until it reaches and burns Totomaru.

The time before Jupiter fires winds down to 1 minute and 13 seconds, and Happy becomes desperate and Natsu starts charging a huge flame. Totomaru tries to move it, but it doesn't budge. Totomaru asks himself if that flame is anti-controlled and if he learned that in the middle of the battle. It is 32 seconds until the next Jupiter, and Natsu screams that this is his flame and tells Totomaru not to move it without his consent. Natsu shoots the flame, but Totomaru dodges it and says that if it doesn't reach him it has no meaning.

The time winds down to 10 seconds, and Natsu screams that he wasn't aiming at him from the beginning. Natsu's attack breaks through the Lacrima, stopping Jupiter from being fired. Natsu says that now, it is time to crush Phantom, and Totomaru becomes afraid Super Giant Mage Phantom MK II.

Natsu says that Totomaru can't control his Magic any longer, and the room starts shaking. Totomaru says that that room doesn't have a way of staying horizontal and Natsu falls. Totomaru says that it is finished, the most powerful weapons their Guild possesses, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II . Natsu becomes motion sick and Totomaru laughs at him because he can't deal with vehicles. Totomaru says that it is a chance to turn things around, because Natsu can't eat the way he is now and that he will burn him with his strongest spell, Rainbow Fire . Totomaru is about to attack, but his hands get cased in ice, the ice spreads until his whole body is covered in ice. Then, a beast's hand grabs Totomaru and sends him flying through the ceiling. Gray calls Natsu pathetic and Elfman says that vehicles shouldn't make a man sick, the man should make it sick.

"So, is jupiter had been stopped?" Gray asked him and Happy nodded. "Good work!"

"I'm going check outside's condition" Happy flying to the outside and seeing the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK ll starts writing an magical circle for Abyss Break, a speel that can wipe out half of Magnolia town.

"What the hell is happening?! I can't believe this at all!" Natsu shouted angrily

"We don't have a choice other that finding the source of its power" Gray stated.

"Okay then... Let's go!" Natsu said as they begin to splitting up to find the power source.

-with Pyrus-

Pyrus is running through the hallway of Phantom Guild base with Tommy flying besides him. After he and Tommy dropped Gray and Elfman, Pyrus said that he will trying to find Rayna while Gray and Elfman trying to help Natsu.

Few minutes ago, the base is shaking making his motion sickness take an action on his body. He couldn't move at all, but when the shaking is stopped. He continue his search, only to find that The Super Mage Giant Phantom MK ll creating a giant magical circle.

"Abyss break!?... Are you kidding me, It's a forbidden magic!" Pyrus said in anger.

"Man... If thats Magic is activated then it will destroy half of the city!" Pyrus exclaimed. As he looking at the current condition. He then looking at Tommy.

"Tommy... We should hurry" Pyrus said to him. "Roger that!" Tommy nodded.

The continue to running in the hallway. He tried as fast as he could, he have to protected them. All citizens lives in their hands. Pyrus gritted his teeth, how could Jose involving innocent people in this problem. That was in Pyrus's mind right now

He and Tommy hearing Mira yelling in pain. They decided to check it out and find her in Phantom MK ll's hand. Making them shocked.

"Dammit!... " Pyrus cursing angrily. He can't take this anymore, he have to stop this war before anybody got killed.

"Pyrus... You go ahead, I'll try to save Mira" Tommy stated. Pyrus looking him in the eyes.

"You sure?.. " Pyrus asked him.

"Yeah... " Tommy nodded. "you've to save Rayna and Alice. So we can't afford to lose anymore time" Tommy said.

"Don't worry... I'll save them, I promise" The boy nodded.

Pyrus watching his partner go to save Mirajane. But he have something important to do. He continue his search to find his sister and Alice.

-with Tommy-

"Mira!" Tommy called her as he approach her.

"Tommy... " Mira said in relieve.

"Hang on, I going to save you" Tommy said, Mira giving her hand to him. Tommy tried to pulling her from the grip. But it shown to futile as they seeing wall exploded.

When the dust was cleared, it revealed to be Elfman that thrown to the wall. Tommy and Mira shocked seeing him.

"Elfman!" Mira shouted calling her little brother.

"Huh?... Big sis?.. What she doing there!?" Elfman shouted in confused.

"Hey Elfman!... Are you alright?" Tommy asked him as he then see Sol behind Elfman.

"Run.. Run, Elfman! " Mira shouted to him.

"Let my Big sister go!" Elfman shouted then Sol activated his Magic. The Elfman yelling in pain as he slowly turning into stone while he looked at in his memories.

"Big Sister... Lisanna... " Elfman mumbled as he almost turned into stone.

"Elfman, Wake up!" Mirajane tried to call him. "Elfman!... " Tommy shouted.

"I cannot ...lose you too!" Mira beginning to crying, she trying to reach Elfman with her hand,

Then suddenly a blinding light coming from Elfman. "That light... Don't do it Elfman!" Mira shouted to stopped him. "What is he doing?.. " Tommy wondering.

Elfman begin to change as he now transform into giant beast.

"What's that thing!?" Tommy yelled in surprise. "Full Body Take Over!...Beast Soul!" Mira said in disbelieved. Elfman begun to roar loudly.

"Th-this can't be.. " Monsieur Sol step back In fear. tries to justify his actions. He tells Elfman that all he did was give him a harsh trial for him to finally overcome his past. Sol adds that Elfman is indeed a man among men and that he believed that Elfman could overcome it. He tries to leave, but Elfman hits him so he retaliates with Platre Sonata, but Elfman is unaffected. He continuously beats up Sol until Sol is knocked unconscious. Sol is defeated and Elfman is victorious.

Elfman body sink down then he made his away towards Mira and Tommy. Mirajane fearing that he lost his senses again. Tommy also begun to afraid as Elfman now on the in front of them.

Elfman using his strength and freeing Mira from the grip. Tommy sigh in relieved that Elfman able to control his power. Elfman apologize to Mirajane, saying that he should not let her see him like this again. Mirajane shocked that he still have his reason. Elfman then said, because he can't control these power, they lost Lisanna. Elfman then declared the he'll get stronger to protect Fairy Tail.

Mira said that Lisanna's death wasn't his fault, he already tried his best to protected them. Elfman change to normal and said he had failed.

Mira hugged him then said that she still here and they will doing it together for Lisanna sake. Elfman crying saying that he happy to hear that. Mira thanking him and noticed that Phantom base has getting slower to write the Abyss Break Spell

"Forbidden spell from four elements... Abyss break, four elements, Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth... " Mira mumbled then she realized something.

"Elfman, how many the Elemental Four still Left?" Mira asked.

"Huh?... Ummm... I think we already defeated two" Elfman said.

"So... What's up with that?" Tommy asked her.

"I think, every time we defeated one of them, the movement become slower!" Mira stated.

"How do you know that?" Tommy asked in confused.

"In other words, this giant had been moved by the Elemental Four. If we defeat all of them, then we can stop this magic!" Mira exclaimed.

"Really?" Tommy and Elfman not sure.

"Hurry up! The rest maybe in one of the place in the giant!" Mira told them. They begin to start the searching.

-With Gray-

After the fight with Sol, rain started showering the Phantom Lord base, Gray heads off in his own direction after separated with Natsu and the others. He find himself on the roof and asked that why there's rain here. This rain was caused by Juvia, one of the Elemental 4. Gray engaged her in battle for a while with neither side seem not to giving up as Gray freeze her water but then Juvia boiled her water making Gray put more effort to freeze it. With Juvia, she seems that fall in love with Gray after he freeze her water. But Gray said that Lucy is important for him right now making Juvia jealous and attack him again.

After battle between Ice and Water, Juvia firmly declares that she is part of the Element Four, a Phantom Mage. She transforms herself into boiling water and swoops in for another hit of her Sierra at Gray when he retorts that he won't lose to someone like Phantom and releases a great deal of Magic Power that freezes Juvia's boiling water and even the rain, which Juvia admires. Gray casts Ice-Make: Geyser and Juvia is caught up in his ice attack.

Juvia almost falls off the guild, thinking to herself that she will fall to the ground like a raindrop, a fitting end to an unwanted rain woman. However, she is surprised when Gray takes her hand and saves her. He brings her to the ground while she lies down, expressing her surprise at her loss to Gray and his act of rescue. He approaches her and asks how she feels and if she has cooled off. Behind Gray, Juvia notices sunshine and how the rain stopped. Juvia sees the clear sky for the first time and cries as she calls it beautiful. When Gray asks her if she wants to go another round, she faints, leaving Gray confused and victorious.

-with Pyrus-

Pyrus now arrived in a room with stairs in front of him. He looked at the top of the stairs and found Rayna and Alice. Tied by a chain on a statue, making his eyes widened.

"Rayna!.. Alice!.. " Pyrus shouted calling them. Both beginning to open their eyes and see Pyrus. Pyrus then running towards them, but noticed a strong wind pass through wanted to hit him. But Pyrus able to avoid it with ease.

When the wind cleared and revealed to be Aria standing in front of him.

"Sadness... Wings of the sky, fall... Fall down to the ground... Aah, and that will be the dragon legacy!" Aria said to him. Pyrus narrowed his eyes at Aria.

"Wind magic?... It seems he the one who hurt Master Makarov" Pyrus glare at Aria

"My name is Aria!... the leader of the Elemental Four! And I come to hunt a dragon!" Aria told him blocking Pyrus way.

"We'll see about that... " Pyrus said clenched his fist. Before he could move, Aria already disappear from the spot. Pyrus begun to located him, and he sensing a air current behind him. Aria was about to do the same thing like he do the Makarov but Pyrus able to dodge it.

"Sadness... so sad" Aria cried "the little dragon able to dodge it?" Aria exclaimed. Then he sending a barrage of wind wave at Pyrus, but he just stand there and begin to eat the wind making Aria surprise.

"Huh.. How did you do it?.." Aria asked him half surprise. "Hehe... Wind wouldn't work on me" Pyrus stated with a smirk.

"Well then.. In that case" Aria aiming his hand at Pyrus as magical circle appear _**"Airspace : Suppress!"**_

Pyrus eyes widened, he bought his arm crossed to block the attack. Even though he send him back a little.

"Did he.. Just.. " Pyrus thought in little surprised.

"Hmhm.. In front of wind, maybe you can handle it. But in front of my 'Airspace' magic, you don't stand a chance!" Aria sending another attack. Pyrus making a barrier of wind, but the attack breakthrough the barrier with ease, sending him flying backwards.

"Big brother!... " Rayna shouted in worries.

Pyrus disappear from the spot, Aria tried looking for him. Pyrus appear on the top of him, and sending a hard kick to Aria. But to their surprise, the attack stopped before it touched Aria.

Pyrus jumped back, trying to analyzing what just happen. "It seems that he creating invisible wall with air distortion... " Pyrus thought. He then charge at Aria with his Lightning Swords appear in his two hands.

He slashed at the invisible wall, but still didn't have enough power to breakthrough from it. Pyrus then appear in Aria is side and tried to stab him again. But it's still didn't work, Pyrus running around Aria who just standing there.

He then jump and doing an vertical slash at Aria but still blocked by his magic.

"Impressive, you're quite strong, dragon boy" Aria commented as Pyrus jumped back to keep a distance between him and Aria.

"I could say same thing to you, Bastard" Pyrus replied as now getting tried because of the Dragon Canon he just fired few minutes ago, his mind didn't focus on the battle rather he thinking about saving Rayna.

 _ **"Airspace : Suppress!"**_ Aria points his left hand forward. Then Pyrus get hit by his magic sending him backwards while yelling in pain.

"Big brother!/Pyrus!" Rayna and Alice shouted in the same time with their face full of worries.

"He's Strong, but Pyrus should be stronger than this!... why he become weaker?" Alice commented.

"You should know, boy. That there's will be someone better than you" Aria said

"Well how about this then" Wind coated in his hands as he jumped _**"Wind Dragon's Violent Wing Slash!"**_ Pyrus shouted, swiped his hands down creating wind that launch towards Aria. But to his surprise, Aria disappear from the spot before the attack hit him.

Pyrus then start looking at anywhere for Aria is whereabouts but he only heard that Aria will do the same thing to him like what happened to Makarov.

 _ **"Airspace : Ruin!"**_ Aria appear behind him making Pyrus eyes widened. Aria's spell then active and begun to absorb Pyrus magical powers making Pyrus screaming in pain. The greater magic power they possess, the more Ruin hurts.

"Sadness!... No matter who they are, if is already in Airspace magic, their magical powers will gone" Aria said with tear in his eyes that looks like he was crying.

"No, stop it! Please!" Rayna beg Aria to stop as she and Alice continue to watch Pyrus screaming in pain. Then her prayer is granted as Erza then appear out of nowhere and kick Aria in the face making him to stop his magic.

"Erza!.." Rayna and Alice said in relieve that She came at the right time.

"Hey, where have you gone all this time, Erza?" Pyrus said weakly looking at her as fall to his knees

"I'm so sorry, it because the Author seemed to forgotten about me" Erza replied.

"What? Really? Wow the Author will die after this" Pyrus said in disbelieve

(A: Wait, What? You guys can't do that!)

Aria then appear near Pyrus as Erza glared at him with cold eyes. "Is he the one who do that to Master?" Erza asked and the boy nodded.

"Erza Scarlet, even I face the dragon boy, but I will also take on Titania" Aria said.

"So you're the who did it? He was like a father to us" Erza said little annger in her voice.

"Now that I will face Titania then is the time I will take this seriously" Aria then take off the bandage in his eyes, that revealed an red eyes with X like pupils.

"Come on! Titania!" Aria taunted as winds swirling in front of him _ **"Airspace of Death, Zero!"**_  
"This wind will take all life near it!" Aria stated Pyrus' eyes then widened as his bangs shadowed his eyes and he gritted his teeth.

"T-this is feels like... Etherwind!" Pyrus thought angrily "Bastard! How did he knows this spell?" Pyrus continue to watch with Erza besides him.

"Bastard! How can you take lives so easily" Erza brought out her sword then pointed at Aria, just before Erza make her move. Pyrus already run passing her to her shock.

Aria activated the spell, then golden wind appear as he aimed it Pyrus and Erza. But to his surprise that Pyrus running through the wind easily.

"How dare you... "

Aria eyes widened as Pyrus already right in front of him.

"HOW DARE YOU USING THE HOLY WIND TO TAKE SOMEONE'S LIVES!" Pyrus angrily punch rapidly at Aria's gut before sending an strong uppercut directly at his chin sending Aria to the air. Pyrus then jumped with wind surrounding his right leg.

 **"Wind Dragon's Talons!"** Pyrus deliver a strong axe kick at Aria toward the floor creating a large hole on it as they fall to few floors blow with strong smoke explosion happening.

Erza can only watch with wide eyes. Now all the Elemental Four is already defeated hence the Abyss Break is stopped along with The Super Mage Giant Phantom MK2 as the place begin to crumble.

"Uhh.. Erza" Rayna called her "can you please let us free now?"

"Yeah, sure.. " Erza realized that Rayna was captured entire time. Erza then cut off the chain and giving them a hand to stand up "Are you alright?.. " Erza asked, Rayna proceed to hug her and Alice nodded. Erza just stand there as she patted the girl's head. She must be so terrified right now, after have been kidnapped. Erza gritting her teeth, why did Jose tried to capture her when Lucy is his target.

"We need to get out here now" Erza said to two of them but was stopped with sudden announcement from Jose, that he menage to capture Lucy again and saying one of his mission is done and next to his agenda is to eliminating Fairy Tail at face of the world making all Fairy Tail members grit their teeth in anger.

Just after the announcement, Natsu arrive at the room with Happy. They little shock to see Erza was here

"Erza!...Rayna and Alice" Natsu and Happy said respectively. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes we're fine" Erza replied back "Natsu, you have to save Lucy. Go, you're the only one who can do it. You have hidden power within you. You just have to believed in yourself. Concentrate and let all out, now is the time... Save Lucy and protect the guild" Erza said to him.

"But, what about you guys?" Natsu asked them.

"We will be fine, Natsu. Just go! You're one of the people who can surpass me" Erza said. Natsu then grit his teeth as his magical power burst out from of him the he begin to go where Lucy was with Happy following him.

Erza and Rayna just stood there watching him leave.

"So... What are we gonna do Erza?" Rayna asked her.

"We still have business to take care off" Erza inform them.

"What's that?" Rayna asked in confused.

Erza can only silence as them waiting. Few minutes later, Mirajane, Gray, Tommy and Elfman arrived. Looking surprise that Erza was here and relieved seeing Rayna and Alice was okay.

"So it's you guys" Erza said

"ALICEEE!" Tommy flying and proceed to hug his twin sister.

"When did you get here?" Gray asked in confused.

Mira then go besides Rayna, checking her if she was okay. Then they focused on large hole on the middle of the room.

"Who caused that hole?" Elfman asked. "It was Pyrus, he the one who defeat Aria and then they both fall to floors below us" Erza answers his question

"What?.. "  
"Seriously?"  
"Alright!"  
Elfman, Gray and Tommy said respectively.

"Yeah, but I think our struggle only just begun" as soon Erza said that all the members of Fairy Tail on that room felling an incredible power that like felling death itself.

"Wha-what is this!?" Gray asked.

"This is like a fear from a man!" Elfman said.

"This is bad" Mira said.

"It's him!" Rayna stated while shaking a little. A clapping sound coming from their behind as Jose step in the room with dark magical aura surrounding him.

"Very impressive, wizards of Fairy Tail.. As I thought I could have some fun... I never imagine this. Destroying Jupiter, defeat all Elemental Four and stopping my Titan magic" Jose said with creepy smile on his face.

"Master Jose!" Erza said little afraid seeing him.

"That guy.. "  
"Phantom Lord's Master?" Elfman and Gray said in disbelieved

"What an unimaginable evil magical powers" Mira covered her mouth while Rayna beside her shaking a little

"I feel afraid just come near it" Rayna stated even though she has face many powerful opponent before.

"Now I like to thank you, for you guys because give me some entertainment" Jose prepare his magic.

"Elfman!"  
"Alright!"  
Gray and Elfman go in front of the girls

 _ **"Ice Make : ... "**_  
 _ **"Beast Arm : ..."**_  
They both jump towards Jose.

"No! Stop it!" Erza was about to stop them

 _ **"Saucer!"**_  
 _ **"Iron Bull!"**_  
Gray and Elfman launch their attack at Jose. But a magical circle appear in front of him then bring out ghostly skeleton made out dark energy. Hitting both Gray and Elfman.

"Elfman! Gray!" Mira shout in worries as both of them fall to the floor. Jose then swiped his right arm to the right, creating energy wave sending everyone except Erza flying.

Erza then dash forward at Jose, but Jose sending another darkness blast at her. Erza jump to the air while requip her Blackwing Armor and slash Jose vertically, but Jose dodge it then he grab Erza's arm while his other hand have darkness ball that was about to strike Erza with it. But an bullets made out of light hit him making Erza break free from his grip and jump back to gains distance from him. Jose then stared at the one who responsible and that revealed to be Rayna.

"My, my, you all still have fight left on you" Jose commented.

"Of course we do. Because we have someone important for us to fight for" Rayna said glared Jose before sending another barrage of light bullet at Jose, but all of them seem no effect on him.

"She's right! My companions make my heart strong. If I'm fighting for those I love, I care not what happens to this body" Erza said. Pointing her sword at him. "And if that have to beat you then so be it!"

"Heh, do you honestly think that you guys can beat me" Jose let out more his power burst out. Rayna and Erza shield their eyes with their hand. The shock wave making them step back a little. Then Jose dash forward at them with creepy grin on his face.

In instant, Jose already behind those two and sending a darkness blast at their back, making them cried in pain as then sending a few meters from there. The girls stand up and then immediately charge at Jose. Erza is the one take a lead followed by Rayna, the scarlet haired woman swing her sword down, but Jose just step aside to avoid it. Erza continue to attack Jose but all her attacks just dodged by Jose easily, she then jump back to gain distance.

 _ **"Solar Dragon's Iron Fist!"** _Rayna shouted as her right hand enshrouded by light, But just like Erza's attacks, Jose able to avoiding it by lean aside. The girl then use her left hand that covered in same light to punch his face, but Jose then caught the fist using his hand. Rayna then immediately doing a high kick and hitting Jose's chin, making him take a step back and let go his grip.

Jose look up and find Erza brought her sword down to cut him. He then jump back as Erza's sword was stuck in the floor leaving cracks on the floor. She then proceed to dash at him while Rayna is behind him with her hands covered in sword-shaped light. The girls tried to stab him from two directions. But to their surprise, Jose caught the blades with his hands and throw both of them to the wall.

"Impressive, I see why you able to defeat the Elementar Four, Fairy Tail" Jose hands with his magic covered it that pointed at the girls. Both of them was into the corner as they wouldn't able to dodge at all. "I'm afraid this is your last struggle!" He said as ball of darkness in his hands.

"I won't let you!... " Rayna then proceed to charge at him with her hands enshrouded by lights. _**"Solar Dragon's Wing Attack!"**_ She slammed the attack down at the ball of darkness on his hand. Both attacks clash as then creating big explosion of smoke and pillar of light and darkness energy that rocketing through the sky.

-Elsewhere-

This place was about ten or more floor blow where Erza and Rayna fighting Jose. In this room there's Aria's body laying unconscious with his mouth open and blood from it.

Beside him was Pyrus, who sitting on rubles, resting his magical power. He opening his mouth to absorb the ethernano from the air.

'Okay this is should be enough" Pyrus thought as he begin to stand up then rise his head to the hole he made up.

"So, he's already there, huh?" Pyrus said calmly as wind begin to pick him up and he fly towards the floor.

"Hang on guys, I'm coming" he said with face full of seriousness.

-with Erza-

Right now this room is already destroyed by the battle happening on there. Smoke and explosion was happened anywhere on this room.

Erza breathing heavily with bruises and cuts on her, her armor is also taking a lot of damage while Jose standing without taking any damage.

While the other were all unconscious including Rayna who was laying unconscious near to Jose.

"What's wrong, didn't you say you have something important to protected? What's that make you think that you can protected them all?" Jose asked points his hand hand at Erza who was still breathing heavily from the fight.

"Unfortunately you will fail to do it" Jose said as he fired darkness energy at Erza to finish her off. But the darkness was blocked by energy shield made of light. Jose glance at Rayna who is still unconscious, He thought maybe she the one who make it.

Erza didn't know where this shield come from, but then she then felt familiar presence behind her. A strong and calm wind blowing from the hole on the floor. It soon revealed to be Pyrus with serious expressions on his face. Floating from the hole and then landed on the floor. He then glance at the room, founding everyone unconscious except for Erza. The most shocking him that Rayna was laying beaten near Jose making him more furious.

Pyrus then walking towards where Elfman, Gray, Mira, and the cats were. After he check them all. _**"Restore!"**_ Pyrus let out his hand forward as glowing soft light blue. their wounds started to heal by the light, even Erza's Blackwing Armor started to repairing itself. Jose only stare for amusement, with creepy grin.

"Everyone, please wake up!" as soon Pyrus said that. The first one who open it's eyes are Gray. Following by Mira and Elfman then the cats.

"Pyrus?... You've finally came" Gray said weakly as all of them begin to stand up.

"You guys alright? " Pyrus asked.

"Yeah, we're fine now, how did you do that?" Mira asked him weakly.

"I'll explain it later, but right now I have to save Ray first" Pyrus stated calmly, Erza can only watch him and thinking how many chance she tried to do that but still fail.

"Hehe, oh my, it's not like I will let you get her easily!" Jose challenge him but Pyrus just stood there with his hair shadowed his eyes.

In a blink of an eye, Pyrus was already get behind Jose without him noticing while carrying Rayna bridal style. The Wizard Saint's eyes widened in shock that the boy is already behind him. As quick Jose was about to turn around, Pyrus was already on his place he standing before. Making all of them eyes widened in disbelieved.

"Incredible... I even can't see his movement" Erza thought in a shocked expression.

"Sorry I wasn't there for you when you need me, Rayna. But don't worry, Big bro will make him pay for what have he did to you" Pyrus whispered while looking at his sister's face.

"Gray... I need you and the others bring Rayna out of here, while I and Erza are going to fight him" Pyrus tell Gray what to do while handed unconscious Rayna to him.

"Are you crazy!... I know you're strong Pyrus. But you have no chance to defeating him!" Gray protest "let me help you guys, that way we-"

"Please Gray, hear me just this once. Believe in me" Pyrus with seriousness in his voice. Gray can only stare on shocked, he then give up then do what he said.

While the other was about to run away, Jose aimed his darkness blast at them making Erza shocked in surprise. She wasn't able to stop it, but Pyrus was able to slap that darkness energy away while looking at jose with furious look before a explosion take occur.

"Hmhm, interesting. Now this what I call entertainment" Jose stated. Erza begin to tight grip her sword prepared to attack.

"Enough with the chit chat. Let get this over quick. Show me your true power" Pyrus stated as wind swirling around him "Erza, you still have some power left do you?" Erza nodded then they both glares at Jose.

"You guys from Fairy Tail is quite stubborn aren't you" Jose said building more magical power around him. "Very well then, I will show you the power that so terrifying like the death itself!" Jose unleash huge amount of dark magical energy, making the place trembling and begin to collapse. Erza shield her eyes with her hand.

Everyone on the Fairy tail feels that very terrifying power. Even it make the ground shaking before darkness energy skyrocketing from the top Phantom Lord guild.

"N-no way.. " Macao stared in shock. "Who the hell unleash that so much power!?" Wakaba terrified by the force of power

"Tsk... How do we stop it if that was this strong?" Cana asked, still fighting the phantom army that Jose created.

When the force is disappear, then it revealed Jose covered in dark aura that will cause someone fainted by just come near it. Erza now shaking a little, for only few times she face someone this powerful. Erza grips her sword tightly prepare for battle while ignoring the fact that she really outclassed.

"So.. are you impressed?" Jose asked with smile in his face facing the two wizards down. "You should be honoured because I using my full power against you"

"Hehe... Just I expected from a ten wizard saints" Pyrus commented, while didn't faced by powerful magical power. "But... "

"THERE'S NO WAY I WILL LOSE TO YOU!" Pyrus shouted letting out huge amount of power explode out making Jose and Erza speechless by the boy's power keep rising. Wind begin to swirling around him, making him surrounded by tornado.

The strong wind blowing so hard making Jose and Erza shielded their eyes. Dark clouds begun to hovering the sky with wild lightning coming from it. The ground begin to shaking as Pyrus continue to let out his magical powers. Jose is now started to see image of a Blue Dragon with green eyes and angelic wings that stared at him furiously.

For all members of both guild felt the massive huge power, as the ground begin to shaking with the sea shaking uncontrollably.

"Wha-what is th-this!?" Cana asked in disbelieved shielding her eyes from strong gust of wind. The wind continue to raging wild on the ocean, creating few tornado that causing havoc on the water.

Suddenly all Fairy Tail members on the ground see a massive tornado came from the top Phantom Lord Guild. All of them don't believe what just happened. A while ago, huge and powerful dark magical power came out. But then another strong magical power came out that keep rising that even surpass the other one.

On one of the corridor of the Phantom Lord guild, who still shaking from the force of power, Gray and the others stop their running because of the power.

"Holy shit, just who the one let out so much power even more powerful then the other one!?" Gray asked angrily

"It...it was Pyrus" Tommy stated flying near him. "What!.. Are you serious?!" Gray didn't believe of what he saying.

"You mean to tell me this is Pyrus' doing?" Elfman asked with Rayna in his arm, still unconscious.

"This is no time for thought about it now, we need to get out of here" Mirajane tell them with their all nodded.

"I hope he is okay" Alice said in worries, "Hey don't worry Alice, Pyrus got this in the bag" Tommy assure as they keep flying to get out of here.

-With Pyrus-

"Is this... His true power?..." Erza thought in a shock "Pyrus... Just who are you really are?" Erza keep staring at the boy who still charging his power, before an powerful explosion of wind came. Sending all the rubbles in the room away.

Right now, when the wind cleared and revealed Pyrus coated with his magical power and blue lightning sparking around him. Pyrus's hair now is navy blue with little spiked upward and his eyes pupils turned brown color. Due of unleashing so much power that he had to focusing at his power than his Transformation magic, making it wear off. Pyrus glared at Jose the who still speechless from the shock.

"I won't forgive you, for all the harm that you cause!" Pyrus growled and glared at Jose with lightning sparking around him while Jose was already awake from the shock. Jose then let a smirk for of what he just see.

"Hmhm.. Impressive, so this is your full power looks like" Jose wondering but Pyrus didn't answer him with his fist gripped tightly. His eyes full of hatred, he will not let this man get away before he pay of what he had done

"It's been a long time since I used this much of power. For the past three years, you are the third person who push me this far" Pyrus stated with serious expression in his face, his eyes are glare at his opponent sharply.

The battle between the Leader of Aegis and One of Wizard Saints is about to reach the climax, with all lives are in the line. Pyrus unleash his power to stand up against The Phantom Lord's master. Both of them were in deep concentration, staring their enemy.

-TBC (TrouBlesome Cut)-

* * *

 **A/N : Alright that's the end of this chapter, Next Chapter it will be Pyrus and Erza vs Jose. And sorry, but I will not making Natsu vs Gajeel part because it will be the same as the anime and manga. So I think there's no point for write it. Please rate and review**

 **And also next chapter will be the last I will do an fast update, the 16th chapter will be around next week.**

 **Now that Pyrus will be revealing his power, are that will be enough to beat Jose? Find out in the next chapter of Fairy Tail : Dragon Ba- I mean Emperor**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : Alright here goes the chapter 15, it will focusing to Pyrus and Erza vs Jose. Now with out further ado...**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm only own the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contain elements from other anime and franchises, 4th wall break.**

* * *

Chapter 15 : Battle for Fairy Tail

Last time on Fairy Tail : Dragon Emperor, after Failed to avenge their comrades. Fairy tail got a sudden attack from The Phantom Lord guild, with Rayna and Alice had been captured and Phantom Lord's base transform into a giant robot and launch magical Canon Jupiter at Fairy Tail.

But Luckily, Pyrus able to stop the Canon. A group that consisting Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Erza, Pyrus and the two flying cats. They was able to stop Jupiter Canon from firing again. after that, Phantom Lord set off a very powerful spell, the Abyss Break that will destroy half of Magnolia. On their way, they had been stopped by Phantom Lord's Elemental Four.

Our heros able to defeat all of them and stop the Abyss break. Now Natsu head off to save Lucy and settle things with Gajeel.

After Pyrus magic sucked up by Aria from Elemental Four, causing him to get a rest for awhile before he can move. Meanwhile Erza and the others facing a powerful foe in their lives, Then Phantom Lord's guild Master Jose a show off his power at the group.

Even their combined power was not enough to defeat Jose, and after only Erza left standing, with Jose was about to finish her off. Pyrus came and save her from the attack.

With everyone lives on the line including his sister, Pyrus is now finally reveal his power, ready to end this war.

"I won't forgive you, for all the harm that you cause!" Pyrus growled at Jose before he was already awake from the shock. Jose then let a smirk for of what he just see.

"Hmhm.. Impressive, so this is your full power looks like" Jose wondering but Pyrus didn't answer him with his fist gripped tightly.

"It's been a long time since I used this much of power. For the past three years, you are the third person who push me this far" Pyrus stated with serious expression in his face, his eyes are glare at opponent sharply

"Well then, show me what you got, boy" Jose taunted him, Erza watching both of them.

"Their power is in another level, but I will do what I can do." Erza thought in serious expression. "At least, I can support him"

"Erza... " Pyrus call without looking at her. "Follow my lead... Attack him when you have chance."

In split second, Pyrus dash towards Jose with incredible speed. He kick the ground then launch around jose. As he go to the wall, creating a momentum to dash at Jose.

He tried to kick Jose's side, but able to blocked by Jose with his arms. He quickly disappear in a flash to punch Jose's another side. Making Jose stumbled a bit.

Pyrus appear in front of Jose, then tried to uppercut him. Jose narrowly dodge it, then firing his magic blast at the boy. The blast went through him, as Pyrus already behind him with wind empower his hand.

Pyrus send barrage of punches at Jose's back, sending him to center of room. Erza use this chance to cut Jose's side, but jose avoid it and sending a kick at her back.

Erza sliding back, gains distance from him. Jose then focus on the boy that already draw his hand prepare to punch him in the face.

"What!.. " Jose eyes widened as see another 3 of him in all direction. Doing different move, the right one was trying to hit his face with _**"Wind Dragon Iron Fist"**_

The left one using _**"Wind Dragon Rising Claw"**_ while the one behind him using **"Wind Dragon Blade Horn"**

Jose brought his magic for defense, as the four Pyruses attack him in the same time. But to his shock, all that attack went through him like a shadow.

In a split second, a fifth Pyrus appear above his head, delivering a strong axe kick coated with stardust towards his head, making the floor cracked. "No way... All of that is just a after image" Erza stared in shock, "so fast, faster than he usually does"

 _ **"Requip : Purgatory Armor!"**_  
Erza use this chance and equip her Purgatory Armor, the armor is a dark slate color with a lighter gray trim. The shoulder guards are a light gray color with a large spike protruding off of it. The arm guards bear a simple weaving pattern with three spikes jutting out, each smaller than the last. The leg greaves start just below her hips with three progressively smaller spikes protruding starting at the knees. Around her neck is a small necklace of black, diamond shaped jewels. A single horn works its way out from underneath her hair atop her head. This armor comes equipped with a large black mace that has the same spike-like design as the Purgatory Armor. The mace is larger than Erza herself with six large spikes running down the edge, getting progressively larger as they reach the hook end of the weapon.

Erza dash forward and slam her mace at jose, sending him to the wall making explosion of smoke. Both Erza and Pyrus jump back to gain distance, looking at the smoke. Both of them sense a danger as large darkness ball is fired towards them.

Both of them evade the darkness ball narrowly. The ball keep launched at the wall across the room, destroying it and then creating a big explosion in the ocean.

"That was close... " Pyrus said and Erza nodded, they both begin to look at Jose, who has now have few scratch on him.

"Hmhmhm... I'm impress, a very good combination you two. " Jose laughed at them "but... It take more than that to defeat-"

Before he could finish his stance, Pyrus in light speed, smash Jose's face with his Iron fist, sending Jose to the next room. Pyrus quickly get behind him, and then kick his back sending him to the air, then appear above Jose

 _ **"Lightning Sledgehammer!**_ " Pyrus slammed his attack at Jose abdomen. Sending him hard to the floor, making lightning sky rocketing and large cracks with blood spit from his mouth. explosion of smoke could be seen from outside. Pyrus then land on the ground, seeing Jose begin to stand up. Jose wipe the blood then glare angrily at him.

"You're going pay for that, Brat!" Jose shouted as Pyrus dash towards him, sending a barrage of punches. With Jose manage to block some of them, then he find a opening as able to dodge one of Pyrus's punch then he grabbed the boy's face then slam him to the hard floor. Using his darkness magic to making a strong explosion directly at the boy's face, then sending him to the wall.

Pyrus has implanted at the wall before dropped to the ground.

"Pyrus!.. " Erza shouted worriedly, she then glare at Jose.

"You should worry about yourself!" Jose sending the same Darkness ball from before at Erza directly. With no time to escape, Erza brought her mace in defense, ready for the hit.

When the ball fly towards near her then creating a giant explosion, destroying some of the Phantom Lord's roof.

"What is that!.. " Pointed by random members from Fairy tail. They could see the explosion from where they are fighting. "I don't know... " said another one.

"Do you think it's Phantom Lord's Master?" Wakaba asked

"That could be... " Macao assure.

"Guys! Focus!... We have our own battle here!" Cana shouted.

Back to our main Protagonist, Erza still with her eyes closed, but she didn't feel anything at all. When she opening her eyes, to her shock to find that, Pyrus in front of her, protecting her from the blast with only his left hand in front of him. His jacket's left sleeves was torn up, reveling a blue dragon mark on his forearms.

"Pyrus, Are you okay?.. Thank you for taking the hit for me" Erza said in apologetic tone.

"It's okay, Erza... It will take more than that to defeat me" Pyrus said.

Jose charge up his attacks once more. "Alright boy, can you handle this... _ **Dead Blast!**_ " As he said that, another attack launch towards him.

Pyrus step toward Jose effortlessly while get hit by his magic multiple times. "You maybe can stop Jupiter, but your power will not enough to handle this!" Jose continue to fire his magic. "You're already to weak by firing that massive beam and when Aria drained your magic!" Jose said, continue to firing.

Pyrus just walking towards Jose as he get another hit from him. Due of the hall was to small for him to dodge and move around, Jose creating a Darkness blast the big enough so he can't evade his attack.

"Take this, _**Dead Blast!**_ " Jose shouted continue to fire his attacks towards the boy.

Pyrus keep struggling as begin to get closer to Jose. With even ten times getting hit, he still moving on. Great explosion always happened every time that hit him and now he shrouded by smoke

After he already get close towards Jose, with four step left, Jose deliver the final blow.

"NOW DIE!" Jose creating twice bigger than the other Dead blast, with small range they have, It will be very easy to hit the boy.

The attack hit Pyrus, creating big explosion of darkness that skyrocketing as also making more dark clouds to appear in the sky. Everyone shielding theirs eyes from the shock wave and The room was covered by thick smoke

"Hehehe hahahahaha!... I will not let such a talented mage in that pathetic guild" Jose laughing maniacally, Erza tried to see where Pyrus was, she then still hearing foot step inside the smoke

"WHAT IS THIS!" Jose shouted in disbelieved as the boy begin to walking out from the smoke with only minor scratches on him and narrowed eyes glaring at him.

Jose desperately tried to punch the boy with his left hand surrounding by magic, but Pyrus easily catch the punch. He then tried to hit the boy again with his other free hand, but it also it vain.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to her!" Pyrus just stare at Jose for a few moments before sending a hard kick on Jose's side making him gasp, it felt like his bones just got broken, The boy then lift him up and slammed him to the hard floor and wall, the boy then throwing him across the room and Pyrus had preceded him then kick his back, sending him to the air once again. He then appear above Jose, and grabbed his head then smashing him to the floor, leaving large cracks on it. Pyrus then grab Jose's ankle and then spin him around before he throw him towards Erza.

Erza see this coming, she then use her mace to strike Jose, but to her surprise, Jose able to avoid it in mid air, Jose then land in the ground as Erza once again tried to attack him. Jose use his hand surroued by magic to catch Erza's mace, he then use his other hand to firing blast of magic at Erza. Luckily Erza quickly change into Adamtine Armor and using her shield to defend against that blast. Erza was slide back few feet, Then Pyrus pass through her and punch Jose straight at his face with wind dragon iron fist that sending him to the wall.

Jose grit his teeth in anger, he then charge at Pyrus and Erza with his magic covered his entire body and tried to hit them with magic covered punches, the two Fairy Tail mages, defend against those punches with Pyrus in his hands covered in stardust and Erza with her shield. The two slide back then Pyrus charge at him following by Erza behind him that already change into her Blackwing Armor. The boy menage to knee gut him making him cried in pain then the boy jump back and Erza slash him with her sword, sending him to the wall before lying on the ground. Jose quickly get up then sending many magic blast at them, Erza crossed her swords to defend against those attacks, but Pyrus get in front of her then preceding to eat those blast making Jose stared in shock.

"I see... He using Jose's magic to recharge his magical power" Erza observing as Pyrus then take a deep breath as stardust in his mouth

 _ **"Celestial Dragon's... "**_

"No... I have to block that!... " Jose said brought his arms and magic to defense. But to his surprise that Pyrus suddenly appeared in front of him

 **"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"** Pyrus unleash powerful roar that much bigger than he created before. The roar hit Jose in point blank range. It consume him then go straight destroying anything in its way, the roar came out from the phantom lord guild, making everyone could see it. The roar blasted off towards the mountain near the guild then creating a large explosion and completely obliterate it from the face of the world.

Everyone who seeing that, were all speechless and terrified at the same time, even Erza who seeing this in front of her eyes.

When the smoke went down, it revealed Jose still standing, before he drop to his knee. His military suit were badly damage with many scratch, his cape is torn up from the blast

(A/N : Did I forgot to mentioned that Jose is wearing a blue military outfit with red cape in the previous chapter :3)

(Jose : thanks for mentioned that now, Mr. Author -_-)

(You're welcome ヽ[´▽｀]/ )

Pyrus walking towards Jose and stop in front of him. "He did it, he won.. " Erza smiled watching Pyrus then pointing his right hand that covered with stardust energy directly at Jose to deliver a strong stardust bullet. Erza eyes widened, wondering why Pyrus would do that. Jose feel very humiliate, his pride as one of the ten wizard saints has been insulted by a boy. Jose grit his teeth as Pyrus add more power as the stardust got brighter, Now jose is bowed to the floor.

"Answer me... " Pyrus said in cold tone, he continue to aiming his opponent with his magic. "Why are you trying to kidnapping Rayna, what is you're after?!... "

"Hehehehe... " Jose laughed playfully.

"ANSWER ME!.. " Pyrus shouted, asking one more time.

"Can you figure it out... Hehehe" Jose tried to stand up. "You should have ask yourself... ZEPHYRUS SIEGHART!" In a split second, Jose firing darkness ball at the boy. Pyrus has stumbled back from the sudden attack before he jumped back near Erza.

"How did-... How did you know that name!?" Pyrus asked angrily, making Erza confused a little.

"Sieghart?... What is that means?... " Erza thoughtfully as she glance at the boy.

Jose begin to stand up, he looked at the two wizards from Fairy Tail. "Hmhmhmhm... Well, well, it seems not even your friends know what you are, right Pyrus? Or should I say... Leader of the Aegis, Zephyrus Sieghart!"

This greatly shocking both Pyrus and Erza, especially her, she glance at Pyrus with widened eyes. Not believing what in front of her eyes, that her friend is actually a one of the Continent's greatest criminal.

The boy grit his teeth, grip his hand tightly, his body is shaking a little, "What's wrong boy?... Afraid that your friends will hate you? I wonder if Fairy Tail will still welcoming you, who has slaughtering many people in the past" Jose said with a smile. Pyrus just gritted his teeth as if Jose said was true.

"What if you join me... I can provide you my support to free you from that hell. Phantom lord will be always accept you boy," Jose offer the boy.

"You will make Phantom Lord be the strongest guild" Jose assured "what do you say, boy. Will you join me?"

"Shut the fuck off!" Suddenly Erza yelled, surprising both Pyrus and Jose.

"Don't listening to him Pyrus!... Fairy Taill will always accept you! We'll accept you!... no matter what you've done in the past, as long as you have the desire to change, Fairy Tail will help you to get out of that dark past. remember that Fairy Tail is your place to return. we also have a terrible past, but as long as you have friends who are willing to help you, you will never be alone!" Erza said to him. Making his eyes widened.

"Erza... " Pyrus mumbled silently..

"Pyrus, I do not know what your fault is, but you're still facing forward, you're not the one who will swing by a few words. so we have to defeat him, Pyrus, we must win then we can go back home" Erza continue of what she saying

Pyrus then have a thin smile, remembering all the fun he have in Fairy Tail.

"Hmhmhm...Hahahahaha!" Jose laughing at them. "Go back home, you say?... " Jose smirked

"What do you mean?... " Erza asked pointing her sword at him.

"Well, you just see for yourselvesf, about that destroyed building you called home" Jose pointed out. Erza and Pyrus looking at Fairy Tail. To their shock that Jose's phantom shade combined into one, making a giant ghostly phantom who was tearing down the Fairy Tail building, all the members there were trying to stop it, but their efforts were in vain, as their attacks went through the ghost

"Wha!?..."  
"Stop it!" The two of them cried, seeing the Fairy Tail guild building finally crumble to ruin. Both of them glare at Jose, who took something from his pocket, and it was a small container of glass that have dark aura around it. He then crushed the container and then his body covered by same aura, it much blacker than his previous magic.

Pyrus sense that it was the same feeling as the darkness covered Deliora from before.

"Pyrus... What's happening?" Erza said in shock feeling the sinister atmosphere. All Jose wounds started to heal as his magic power recover after he use the darkness.

"I honestly don't know myself... But, be careful" Pyrus stated as getting the fighting stance.

"Sigh... Now I should thankful for the present that woman give me" Jose sighing then give a creepy smile.

"That woman?..." Pyrus and Erza mumbled at same time. Then suddenly Jose covered in darkness as it feel that he stronger than before.

"With this power, not even Makarov would stand a chance against me!" Jose stated arrogantly.

"Now then, let's start this again, shall we?" Jose crossed his arms, taunting the two Fairy Tail Wizards. "After I'm done with you two, I wiped out your friends next"

"I won't let that to happen!" Pyrus was the one who started, as he ran forward toward him, Jose grinned as Pyrus is right in his trap,

 _ **"Void Prison!"**_ Jose raised his hand upward, then the magic circle appeared under Pyrus's feet, then darkness sphere locked him so he could not move.

"What the heck is this?... release me!" Pyrus tries to get out of the prison.

"Pyrus... try eat that prison" Erza advised him, but beyond their expectations. Pyrus could not eat the prison.

"hahahaha ... what is that? you can't eat it?" Jose smiled with his right eye turn black, then he walked towards Erza with the aura of darkness enveloping him.

"Now wait in there while I finish off your friend here" Jose said with a creepy smile.

Erza runs quickly toward Jose, then tries to attack Jose with her sword.

Jose avoids the attack easily, Erza then tried cuts him horizontally, but is easily avoided by Jose by walking backwards.

Erza was very quick, trying to cut Jose over and over again with all her strength, but everything was escaped by Jose with great speed.

Erza changes the plan, she immediately moved very quickly toward Jose's back. trying to cut him diagonally.

What surprised her was Jose who managed to catch her sword with his bare hands

"Is that the best you can do?..." Jose asked

"Ummm Erza... need a little help here, Looks like this prison is absorbing my magic power!" Pyrus shouted, still trying to break away from the spell.

"Hang on a little longer!" Erza told him Jose fired a shot at Erza's body. making her body crash against the wall.

Erza requip her armor into Heaven's Wheel Armor, She called for her sword, as they circle around behind her.

"Dance, my Blades!" Erza command launched all her swords at Jose.  
Jose grinned, easily deflecting all the swords with his magic.

"hmhm ... Pathetic!" said Jose. Erza gritted her teeth, continuing dash toward Jose.

 **"Blumenblatt!"** She charge at him and slice him using her two swords, she passes Jose in epic mainstream style.

Erza turns around to see Jose is not hurt by her attacks. Her eyes widened in surprise as the attack didn't work.

Jose threw the ball of darkness again towards her.  
But Erza splits the balls of darkness into two with her sword, every part of the ball explodes behind Erza, causing Big explosion of smoke.

"You Fairy Tail wizards really bother me" Jose said after launching an attack on Erza.

"What're you saying?" Erza asked, glaring at Jose.

"We Phantom Lord will be number one, We have great magic power, talent, and have abundant money in town."

"in a few years, you have made a remarkable reputation becoming more stronger. With the great wizards from you, people are beginning to like you." Jose told her.

"Mystogan, Laxus, and also you Titania Erza!... names we often hear in our city, and issues about Salamanders. And at the same time, Phantom lord and Fairy Tail are two guilds that are related to this country. I didn't like it. your guild is so stupid and weak!" Jose said

"So that's why you're attacking us! ... you kidnapped Lucy, kidnap Rayna and Alice, just for that ridiculous revenge!?" Erza is angry with Jose, Erza tried to strke him, but Jose evaded it easily.

"Revenge? No, I just wants to show how powerful we're to everyone" Jose firing the ball of darkness again. Erza slashed it all down and then ran towards Jose with her sword ready to cut Jose.

The magic circle appeared before Jose, then came the ghostly shadow ghost, attacking Erza.

Erza slashes and passes the shadowy Ghosts, directly toward him. When she was in front of him, Erza immediately requip to Blackwing Armor.

She raised her sword, trying to cut it vertically, but Jose avoided her by stepping to his right side.  
Then Erza jump strikes Horizontally, but Jose jumps over Erza.

after landing on the floor, Jose immediately strangled Erza then threw her at the hard wall. Erza dropped to the ground then begun to stand up but Jose has already in front of her,

Jose then uses his magic, lifts Erza into the air, then stretches Erza's hand, as she looks down at his face.

"hmhmhm ... now you cannot fight anymore" Jose said, Erza trying to escape from his magic.

"after I'm done with you, I'll destroy Fairy Tail forever!" Jose declared, Erza gritted his teeth, filled with rage.

"I must get away, I cannot lose here!" Erza thought hard, then she looked toward where the Pyrus was held.

"So ... are there any last words?" Jose asked him, with a big smile on his face.

"You will not win! ... Fairy Tail will never be destroyed! Even if you kill me , you still will not win!" Erza shouted.

Jose took out his magic in his hand. darkness is in his hand to bend a ball. Erza closes her eyes, waiting for a hope to come to her rescue.

At the moment Jose would launch his attack to finish off Erza. A miracle really happened.

*crack*

Jose stopped to attack. He glancing where the sound came from, and apparently it came from his void prison.

*crack!*

*CRACK!*

The sound began to harden, "He's here... our Last Hope" Erza began to smile happily knowing it while Jose did not believe it. the prison of darkness is destroyed, issuing a bright light that reached the sky. Everyone in two guilds shield their eyes against the bright light. There was the sound of footsteps from the person coming out of the light. Pyrus casually came out from the light while carrying a sword.

it is a single edge blue sword, with the blade made of sky blue crystal, the handle grip looks very futuristic, the cross guard looked like mechanical angel wings and machine parts with a red gem in the middle of the cross guard.

Pyrus put the sword on his shoulder, then glanced at Jose.  
"Well, well, well, guess who's back?" Pyrus grinned.

"Oh my, is that the one who made you in trouble, Master?" a voice came out from the sword, that like belong to a little girl.

"Hey!... that's not true ... i just let my guard down." Pyrus denied the facts.

"Oh really?" The sword said with a joyful voice. floating in the air facing him.

"Yeah!" Pyrus shout, grip the sword again.

 **[while you are talking about unimportant things. Your friend there is in mortal danger]** Dracyan speaks telepathy from his mind.

"Oh yeah ... I forgot about that. Nymph, save Erza!" Pyrus ordered the sword.

"Ok, your wish is been granted!" the sword named Nymph was cheering. in an instant Erza disappeared from where she was, then she was teleported to the top of Pyrus. Erza then fell on top of him.

"What just happened?" Erza is dumbfounded over what happened. She immediately stood aside from Pyrus.

"You! How did you escape from there!?" Jose asked him while Pyrus just glance at him.

"You mad, bro?" Pyrus smirked.

-Flashback-

This happened shortly after Pyrus tried to eat in the prison of darkness and asking for Erza's help.

"hmmm ..." Pyrus hummed. trying to figure out how to get out. he had to get out quickly in order to help Erza.

 _ **"Reverse!"**_ Pyrus shouted activate his reversal magic but nothing's happening.

"Oh damn, it didn't work ... definitely Jose used all his energy to make this" Pyrus said to himself.

 _ **"Lightning Shock!"**_ He takes a lot of electricity out of his body, but actually it only hurts himself.

"it also didn't work, huh?..." He crossed his hands, thinking for a plan.

"Open Sasami!" He shouted again and ultimately it didn't work. he tried to hit the wall of darkness with his head multiple times but it was in vain.

"Oh come on! ... get me out of here!" The boy shouted again comically.

 **[Hey kid! Can you hear me?]** sound calling from his head.

"huh?... gee, I forgot you were there, Dracyan" Pyrus smiled in relieves

 **[seriously? How come you forgot about me?]** Dracyan asked him with sweatdrop

"I don't know, maybe it's because the Author's fault" Pyrus told the blue dragon

(A : Hey! Leave me out of this!)

"So, Dracyan ... what do you want?" Asked the boy to the blue dragon inside him.

 **[I just want talk to you about something, so come here for a sec]** Dracyan said. Pyrus began to concentrate into his mind and enter Dracyan's place.

He floated in the dark place, searching for Dracyan's whereabouts. when Pyrus looked around, he smiled when he finally saw the blue energy ball.

Pyrus then approaches the blue energy ball, as he reaches the energy. the ball then turns into a blue dragon.

"So... What is it that you want talked about?" Pyrus asked Dracyan.

 **"I sensing that the spell that trapped you are probably made by 'them' "** Dracyan said to him.

"huh?... Now you mentioned it, it does feel like one of his inventions. So does mean they have something to do with this war" Pyrus said as Dracyan then answer **"Yeah, probably... Those guys still don't quit aren't they"**

"So, can you get me out from there?" The boy asked the blue dragon.

 **"No..."** Dracyan immediately reply his question.

"Why? Can't you just use your strength?" asked Pyrus to Dracyan.

 **"You have to be careful, Kid. . . . the Spell not only draining your magic, but also gives it to Jose and them. I guess one of them is near this area to collecting my energy"** Dracyan tells him.

"Okay...So, what should I do?" Pyrus asked Dracyan.

 **"Have you tried your Celestial Dragon's Reversal magic?"** Dracyan asked the boy.

"already did..." Pyrus replied simply.

 **"your teleportation magic?"**

"Nope ... I cannot feel the magic energy from outside the prison" Pyrus pointed out.  
"what about the Dragon Canon?" asked Pyrus to the dragon.

 **"You want to hurt yourself? Plus, I told you they're probably collecting my power"** Dracyan pointed out.

They stopped when he heard Erza's voice in pain. Dracyan shows the image of Erza who has just suffocated by Jose.

"bollocks! ... we need to be quick, Dracyan!" Pyrus said to the dragon.

 **"What about if you use your Spirit Arms or that Dragon Slayer sword?"** Dracyan said to him.

"No way! Nymph will make me get headache again because of her action and Jose is not worthy to face it" Pyrus refused Suggestions from the dragon.

Pyrus looks at Erza's image again, surprised to see Erza is being held by Jose's magic.

he gritted his teeth angrily that Jose say he will destroy Fairy Tail "well ... there seems to be no other choice" Pyrus sighed lethargicly. "Jose is already know my identity anyway"

Pyrus came out from his mind, then raised his hands forward as he close his eyes "Okay then... Here it goes" Pyrus sighed

 _ **"Divine Sword of the Gods, hear my call and obey!..."**_ A magic circle appeared before him then he opened his eyes. _**"...Clustering wishes call upon a new force, Become a new light that brightening the path that it shine upon!"** _the blinding light appeared and then the magic circle vibrated, Pyrus then put his left hand into the magic circle. He then pulls an object as chains warped around it, he uses his strength to pull it until the chains shattered down.

 _ **"Come forth... Stella Fantasy!"**_ Pyrus managed to pull the object, which is a sword. now Pyrus is holding the sword with his left hand.

"Finally, I'm free!-... Oh. Hello again, Master!" The sword called Nymph greeted him cheerfully. then it realized they was in the dark.

"Hey Nymph, it's been awhile" Pyrus greeted back normally.

"Ummm... what are we doing in this darkness?" asked Nymph.

"I'll explain it later... But first, get me out of here!" Pyrus commanded.

"Done!" Nymph salute using its cross guard act like a hand. the prison of darkness then glowed and then Pyrus got out from the prison.

-Flashback End-

"And that's what happened" Pyrus finished telling his story in the prison of darkness.

"A very interesting story ..." Jose told them. "I'm surprise you have that kind of weapon" rising his magical energy with one of his eye turned black.

"Well, I got many tricks in my sleeve" Pyrus stated, also rising his magical energy. Wind formed around him and lightning sparking near him again.

"So, can we continue this fight?" Jose asked the wizards of Fairy Tail.

"Of course ..." Pyrus getting serious again. The boy holds the Stella Fantasy, then takes his fighting position with holding the sword in front of him along with Erza too.

"Erza..." Pyrus called the scarlet haired woman "You should leave this to me ..."

"What are you saying? We can do this together!" Erza told him.

"Yes, but you're exhausted and injured, I didn't want you to get hurt anymore." Pyrus told her "if you're here ... I will not be able to get my true strength"

Erza hesitates to leave Pyrus, but after seeing the confidence in his eyes, Erza finally agrees.

"Okay ..." Erza smiled, equip the armor she used to wear "but be careful and you must win. Don't let that guy beat you!"

"Alright..." Pyrus grinned, he looked at Nymph again. "Nymph, please move Erza away from this place" asked Pyrus to Nymph.

"But where to?... " Nymph asked him.

"Hmmm... Teleport her to where Rayna right now" The boy said. Nymph simply answered OK, then teleported Erza to a safe place

-with Erza-

Erza find herself in a hall, she then realized that she was in the air and falling to the ground. She was lucky to come to Gray, who tried to escape from this place. Mira and Elfman were surprised to see Erza appear suddenly. then they help her getting up.

"Erza, what are you doing here?" Gray asked, confused. "Where's Pyrus?"

"He's still fighting against Jose" Erza replied then saw their group, especially the wounded Rayna for protecting her from Jose's assault. "Is she alraight?"

"Rayna should be wake up soon," Mirajane replied.

"Erza, what happened there? We heard a lot of explosions, what happened?" Gray asked the redheaded woman.

"The fight here will be even more fierce, we have to get out of here" said Erza. they started to run from that place.  
"How did you get here?" Elfman asked.

"I also don't know, but I'm sure it's because of the sword that Pyrus used" Erza assumed.

"Which sword?" Alice asked while raised an eyebrow.

"It was a blue crystal sword" Erza replied.

"ohh... you mean Nymph?" Tommy realize what the scarlet haired woman meant.

"if I'm not mistaken, Pyrus also called it Nymph" Erza was not quite sure what she was hearing.  
"By the way, what's with that sword?" Erza asked the twins.

"It's a Spirit Arms that Pyrus get contracted with" Alice answered it.

"Spirit Arms?" The other asked.

"Spirit Arms is a Sacred Weapons that has unimaginable power that is not from this world" Alice explained.

"And Pyrus has a contract with Nymph in order to control it" Tommy added.

"We'll explain it later... " Alice said. they kept running, until there was a big explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Mira asked while continue to run.  
"Come on! we were almost there" Erza pointed the exit.

-with Pyrus-

This happens after Pyrus teleported Erza "Now the nuisance is gone, let's get started" Jose said to Pyrus. "After this, Fairy Tail will no more!".

The boy clenched his teeth "You should watch your mouth, because that nuisance is a dear friend of mine, and you're not being very nice" Pyrus said, narrowing his eyes, glaring at Jose.

The Phantom Lord's Master smile at the boy "oh my ... what makes you angry?"

"Even though I don't care about your silly revenge ..." said Pyrus. "but.."

"!"  
in an instant, Pyrus swing his sword down without moving a bit, Jose immediately dodging sideways and then, the arm of the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK ll cut off from its body, the arm fell into the sea, causing a huge splash of water and also the waves.

"If you hurt my friends, I will not hesitated to cut you down! Anyone who's tried to hurt them, I will protect them, for Fairy Tail, for everyone, I will not lose because I'm their last hope!" Pyrus pointed his sword at Jose.

Pyrus and Jose facing each other, no one made the movement. He observe his enemy carefully, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Pyrus at the speed of light, already right in front of Jose, launch a blow to the face of one of the Ten Wizard Saints causing sonic boom that making Jose sended to the end of the hall, using his hands to hold him on the ground, Jose able to regain his balance.

with his hands covered in his magical powers, Jose immediately shoot it toward Pyrus. The magic blast trying to hit he boy, but Pyrus easily deflects it using his sword.

Pyrus used his other hand with wind covering it and charge towards Jose, hitting Jose's face once more. Jose backed away from the punch, Pyrus continued the attack by hitting Jose continuously at his body, each blow more violent than before, with shock waves pierced Jose's body. and then he end it with a hard kick in the direction of Jose's stomach. Creating a large gust of wind that very strong even the rocks bounce off.

"Impossible!" thought Jose with surprise and cough some Silva and his eyes widened from the pain. And immediately he lunch a quick high kick at the Wizard Sait's chin, that sent him flying through the roof. The boy manage to proceeds him then deliver a strong punch then grab his foot and then slammed him to the hard floor.

Pyrus pulling Jose's clothes with his right hand. then he lifts him over his head. He then slammed Jose's body to the floor, making an enormous crack on the floor.

Pyrus pulls Jose again, and throws him to the wall, and heads for the next room. Seeing his enemy didn't make any movement Pyrus then walked over to Jose .  
Jose who was standing straight bringing out his magic.

 _ **"Dead Wave!"**_ Jose yelled, but Pyrus just stand there as various shield appear and protect him from the attack.

Jose immediately shot him with another magic. this time his form is like a skull and it starts attacking Pyrus, even before the Skulls had touched him, the skulls had split in two and creating a big explosion.

Jose did not believe it, he began to resign, then attacked directly at Pyrus with his whole body covered by the aura of darkness. First he launches a blow towards Pyrus's face, but the boy leaning aside from the attack. He using his other hand to punch him but stopped by his left elbow, they both immediately collided a blow repeatedly towards each other's body. creating waves against every punches.

the room began to shake violently and begun to crumble, until the debris was lifted by their great power.

they both use their own speed. With an instant, they were in the air and appear in every point on the room, still battered.

Pyrus then launches an attack on Jose's face, but Jose is already behind the boy. with his hands covered in thick darkness. but then Pyrus also vanish before being hit and appears beside Jose.

 **"Wind Dragon's Talons!"** Pyrus quickly kicked Jose's back, but Jose saw this and managed to avoid it then he appeared beside Pyrus with a hand ready to hit the boy's body.

Pyrus instantly swung his sword using the blunt part to Jose's stomach. making him slam into the cracked floor.

Jose gets his balance back while on the floor, and immediately fires at Pyrus who is still in the air.

big explosion happened, covering all over top of Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, the explosion reach the ocean with powerful shock wave reach the Fairy Tail . As the explosion went down, Jose smiled to see Pyrus no more to be seen.

"psst~.. behind you..." whispered voice behind him, Jose looked back and found terror on his face. Pyrus seemed not injured at all, was behind him with a grin.

"Hi" Pyrus smiled "who did you shoot?" Pyrus asked with a smile.  
Jose fears and take a step back in surprise.

"How can it be? He should be dead by that blast" Jose shuddered "Dammit!""  
Jose immediately shot him with great darkness magic, but what he did not predicted was Pyrus who ate his magic "yuck!... can you make a better one?" Pyrus was a little disgusted "but still, thanks for the food!" Pyrus smiled.

"I'm surprised that you didn't use that sword to cut me from behind" Jose said with angry tone.

"My swords is not for killing people anymore" Pyrus stated with his eyes close.

Jose took advantage of the opportunity and immediately hit the boy's face with a punch enshrouded by magic making little blood come out from the boy's mouth. but Pyrus retaliated by hitting Jose's stomach with his fist making him gasped and sending him slide back.

Jose then counter with magic. he raised his hand in the air, with the globe of darkness formed on top.  
he immediately threw the ball toward Pyrus. causing a big explosion again that could be seen from Fairy Tail, the room began to collapse. Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II began to break and vibrate.

Pyrus avoid it by jumped into the air, he raised his sword upward.

 _ **"Spirit Arms Activated!"**_

The Stella Fantasy glowing blue for a second before various swords appeared in thin air. the swords then darted towards Jose at incredible speed,

but Jose fended all the swords with his magic. _**"Dead Wave!"**_ Jose fired his magic, which is darkness beam, but Pyrus fought it with lightning.

 _ **"Divine Construct : Thunder Blast!"**_ The Stella Fantasy firing blue lightning beam then clashed with jose attacks. creating waves that reach the place of Fairy Tail. They could feel enormous magical energy from that fight, and it looked like a barrier surrounding the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II.

Jose gritted his teeth, he made the skull of darkness again. all the skulls started attacking Pyrus.

but before touching the boy, Pyrus makes a shield from out of nowhere. Pyrus then rises his sword as lightning sparked around it.

 _ **"Take this!... Divine Construct : Lightning Force!"**_ Stella Fantasy glowed then lightning sparks enveloped the room and added more to it. the debris began to collapse and the lightning from the sky could be heard.

 _ **"Divine Construct : Lightning Strike!"**_ The enormous lightning from the sky struck toward Jose, causing a huge explosion that made the sea unstable and destroyed the room.

when the lightning disappears, revealed that Jose protects himself with his magic.

 _ **"Don't think it's over!... Divine Construct : Meteor!"**_ Pyrus brings in some small meteors out in the thin air, they're very hot and even Pyrus is begin to sweat.

All these meteors is launched towards Jose, but he avoids them all at incredible speeds.

The small meteors leads to the sea, causing a massive explosion on the water. Pyrus directly faced with Jose with wind-coated hands.

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Cyclone Drill!"** _A drill-shaped wind blow leads to Jose, he manages to defend against the attack and causes great shocks across the surface, even to the point towards Fairy Tail guild

"what's this?" asked one of Fairy Tail's members.  
"Earthquake? "

"You... How did you bring those projectiles out?" Jose shouted while gaining some distance, as he dodge the meteors before. He know that is not made out of magic and it feels very real.

"With my Spirit Arms, of course!" Pyrus smirked as he showed the sword at Jose. "This sword can make almost any of my imagination come to real!" As he said that, many swords projectiles out from the thin air then its circle around him.

"Yeah! Now get ready for a beat down, old man!..." Nymph cheered.

 _ **"Divine Construct : Iron Hammer!"**_ A massive hammer trapped Jose from side, as the sword that surrounding the boy is launched at him. Jose tried to break free from those hammers but they just keep stronger to crushing him. When the swords was about to hit him, he release amount of his magical energy, making him able to escape as the hammer and the swords destroyed by the energy.

"You brat!" Jose growled as as charge at the boy with The Stella Fantasy ready.

Pyrus and Jose clashed that make lightning began to strike from the sky wildly. the black clouds above the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II began to thicken, and a roar of thunder can be heard.

-Meanwhile-

"Let's hurry, all we need to do is cross over to the other end" Gray pointed at Fairy Tail. they're all almost out, but the problem is Fairy Tail is on the other end. they must pass through the ocean. because the Super Mage Giant Phantom II MK is in the middle of the ocean, they must find a way to get through it quickly.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Mira asked them, the place began to shake again strongly.

"Yawn ... what is that noisy noise?" They see that Rayna is trying to open her eyes.

"Oh! you're awake?" Elfman put the girl to the ground, she started to stand on her own.

"Rayna!" Tommy and Alice hugged the girl happily.

"I'm glad you're finally awake" Erza said relieved with a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling, Rayna?" Mirajane asked about her condition.

"What happened?" the lilac-haired girl asked in a weary tone.

"The explanation can be wait." Gray said to them. the place then shakes again with a loud explosion of smoke, the whirlwind can be seen above the place.

Tommy immediately holds Erza and then lifts her up in the air. Mira uses her magic to transform herself into a small white bird. while Alice picked up Rayna and took her away from the place.

"Hey! What about us?" Gray asked somewhat irritability as see the women and Tommy first

"Ladies first!" Alice told them.  
"stay there until the cats pick you up" Erza told them.

The girls and Tommy started going to the crumbling Fairy Tail guild building.

"So what's our plan, Gray?" Elfman asked the ice wizard.

"calm down, I have a plan" Gray grinned, he then made a slide using his ice magic. headed to Fairy Tail. the two men stepped on the slide, then they skated away from the place.

The two men started following the girls and Tommy. "Sayonara bitches!" Gray said passing the girls and Tommy. While Erza giving him a death glare. "Maybe I shouldn't said that" Gray thought while sweat drop.

"ah! look behind you Gray, Elfman!" Tommy pointed behind the two men, they looked back. They both screamed in terror as their ice slides began to crumble.

Gray and Elfman began to run away from the ice-skating crevices. Tommy and the girls can only sweatdrop see the man's behavior.

"Oh yeah, I just remember, where's Big brother?" Rayna asked the others.  
"He still fighting against Jose" Erza replied in a serious tone. She saw the lilacs-haired girl's face. her face did not look even worried.

"So, that wasn't a dream..." Rayna said, Mira sees this and then asks.

"Don't you worry about him?" Mira asked, flying in front of the girl.

"No, because I'm sure, that my brother will win" Rayna confidently said. the two senior members of Fairy Tail could only nod in agreement with the lilacs-haired girl.

"That's right! Right now Pyrus is giving all his got, so there's no way he'll lose" Tommy said while the others looking at him.

-back to our main protagonist-

now the fight is getting fiercer. right now, Pyrus continues to avoid Jose's magic attack. his shots continue to damage the foundation of the guild.  
Pyrus quickly creating many swords in the air and launch them at Jose with fast speed. The Wizard Saint creating magical barrier in front of him, but it was easily destroyed by endless rain of swords. Jose jump back, but Pyrus keep shot him with flying swords. It was able hit Jose's right shoulder, causing a large cut and blood flow out.

"Man, This old guy are sure persistent... " Nymph comments, as its create more swords at Jose, it hit him in the left leg, his ribs that making Jose lose his balance.

Jose tried to removed those swords on him, but Pyrus then immediately launched towards Jose with his feet aiming to the face of one of the Ten Wizard Saint. the kick hit Jose's left cheek. Sending him hard to the wall and burst into another wall. Destroying more foundation of the place.

"Master, Why didn't you kill this guy already!?" Nymph asked impatiently.

"We can't kill people freely in this Kingdom, Nymph" Pyrus answer while sweatdrop.

Jose's mouth vomiting blood, then Jose immediately charging his magic.

 _ **"Dead Blast!"**_ Jose again shoots his signature attack, They are different ones because they are smaller in size, but in large in quantities.

Pyrus just stood there, then walked slowly toward Jose. he avoids all such attacks easily with minimal efforts. However, that attack reverses towards the back of the boy.

Jose grinned, but all of that Dead Blast was deflected by Pyrus by swinging his sword back without looking, sending all the attacks into the air before exploding.

"Is that all you got, Old man?... You really think those attacks from behind will work on us?" Nymph asked mockingly, The boy just ignore his impolite 'Sword' about its comments about Jose.

Pyrus raised his left hand while a massive Wind Dragon Slayer's magic circle appeared on the top of Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Disaster Tornado!"**_  
a tornado emerges from the magic circle. the gust of wind downward is very hard for Jose. he uses his hands to protect his eyes. the tornado getting bigger until it envelope all the Phantom Lord Guild building. The Fairy Tail guild mates shielding their eyes because of the great gust of wind, it even making large wave at the sea.

Pyrus uses this opportunity torwards Jose using his incredible speed. He then jump with his hand enshrouded by wind. _**"Wind Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ Pyrus hit Jose's head, making him fell down a few floors blow creating a big explosion of smoke that could be seen from outside the guild.

Pyrus disables the tornado, thinking that he already won. But Jose is back again looking at above facing Pyrus with a very angry face, he's been badly injured and his clothes are ragged. Jose is very angry with this boy and decided to end this. Jose then jumped while prepare to strike Pyrus. But the boy blocked his attack, then he grabbed Jose's arm. He then spun him around for a few moments before he slammed Jose violently at the hard floor creating explosion of smoke.

"You making a big mistake, for massing with Fairy Tail!" Pyrus shouted as lift Jose again then slammed him again and again. Then throw him into the air.

 _ **"Wind Dragon's Violent Wing Slash!"** _Pyrus appear above him then smash Jose to hard ground. Pyrus's wind formed in his hand, forming a ball.

 _ **"Take this! Wind Dragon's Cyclone Bomb!**_ " He tossed the ball toward Jose, who was still lying on the floor, causing a powerful air explosion. destroyed most of the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II and then its top exploded, and its head was destroyed. The explosion was so great that even creating large shock wave that reached Magnolia and creating storms on the ocean.

At the same time, the explosion coming out from Fire Dragon Slayer also destroyed the giant robot. All members of Fairy Tail cheered to see the robot destroyed.

Pyrus then landed in the floor while knowing Natsu is already won his battle against Gajeel, Jose begun to stand up weakly with glare at the boy. He couldn't believe that this boy will give him a beating.

"It's seems Natsu is already beat him, huh..." Pyrus thought with his eyes closed "I'm done... " he said.

"What!? What do you mean that you're done!?"Jose said to Pyrus, who already looks bored. "Just because our Dragon Slayer lose, you think you've won?"

"Yup," Pyrus turned around "you better give up, old man. We won, so I didn't see any reason to continue. Plus you're already at your limit" Pyrus then walks away from there.

"You letting me go?" Jose asked as he grit his teeth in anger.

"Yep... I gotta go now, make sure you didn't came back and attacking Fairy Tail. If you does... " Pyrus pause for a moment then looking at him "You're gonna die... " the boy looking at him sharply with a killing intent. "See you.. " he then walk away again from the spot.

"Bye-bye, old man,!" Nymph said to him.

"What is this? Is this a sign?... For me to change?" Jose thought in shock "he let me go after all I did and he still forgive me?" He continue to watch the boy leaving. "Maybe I was wrong... if I want to show Phantom Lord's power to the peoples, I have to do it fairly then I will get the respect I deserve"

"Nah!... " Jose denied the thought then begin to attack Pyrus with his remaining power at the boy. Darkness ball of energy was shot towards Pyrus from behind.

"Geez Jose, now you making me do this" Pyrus sigh as stardust accumulated in his left hand, he then quickly turn around and shot a stardust laser, the laser from the stardust energy. hit right in the middle of Jose's attack before the attack broke through it and destroyed the attack. Creating a massive explosion that reached the Fairy Tail guild.

"NONONONONONO!" Jose shouted with the laser straight towards him

The attack continued until it passed through Jose's right side head. in a few more centimeters it will hit his head. The attack continue until it reach the horizon and couldn't be seen anymore. Jose's eyes opened wide as he almost saw death.

"And second thought, is isn't just me who wants to get a payback" Pyrus said, then came the sound of footsteps approaching Pyrus.  
the footsteps is belong to Master Makarov, whose his illness has healed thanks to Mystogan's help.

"Good work, Pyrus. Now let me take care of the rest" Makarov said to Pyrus in a serious yet relaxed tone.

"Sure, whatever you say, Master Makarov" Pyrus shrugged, they both passed each other.

"Oh yeah..." Makarov paused as well as Pyrus. "After this, you and I need to talk" Makarov told him, Pyrus just nodded and then went using Nymph's teleportation magic.

Pyrus found himself in the air, right in the middle of his friends. He fell to the ground with his head first, not having time to activate the flying magic.

"Hurray! Teleportation Success!" Nymph was delighted as its floated in the air.

"You could just teleport me on the ground you know?" Pyrus said to Nymph while his face on the ground.

"Pyrus? What's happening there?" Erza asked as they help him stand up, they all happy that he was alright.

"Don't worry... Master Makarov will finish this soon" Pyrus said with a smile, they feel relieved after hearing this.

"Master... " Erza glance at the top of Phantom Lord base.

-with Makarov-

"There is a lot of bloodshed, blood of children, because of the fault of their parents, their children who have to suffer and cry." Makarov walked towards the already weakened Jose. The effects of the darkness is already gone few moments ago.

Jose glared at him, with his battle against the Leader of Aegis, he couldn't even release his full power anymore. But even so, he still didn't given up, not when his most hated enemy is in front of him.

"Let's finish this, you and me, for once and for all" Makarov stopped walking right in front of Jose.

Jose closed his eyes, he took out all the power he had, his eyes turned black again. "You're the one who's causing all this" floor starts to shake because of that power.

"If it's for my guild's honor!" Makarov began to pull out his magic, the floor shuddered and small rocks began to rise into the air.

"It's been 6 long years we're not face-to-face like this, right?" Jose asked, Makarov took the position of attack, he took the steps carefully. "And Fairy Tail has grown tremendously these days, but now it's been file of rubles now, haha"

"Guild is not a physical building, it is the sum of its members!" Makarov said. he stared intently at Jose.

"But I am very happy ... I can determine the order of superiority of the Wizard Saints" Jose said, then they both release more energy.

"Youngster I thank you for all your efforts. you've done well, Take pride in being a part of Fairy Tail!" Makarov said. magic power enveloped the Phantom Lord base, the lightning began to snatch again and the earthquake occurred.

Makarov and Jose's magic clashed, the two great powers attacked each other.

 _ **"Dead Wave!"**_ Jose fired his magic towards Makarov, causing another huge explosion. The blast sends the waves, reached Fairy Tail and Pyrus's group. "Amazing..." Tommy held back from falling. Pyrus and his friends were so amazed by the great power.

Makarov didn't get injured by that attack, he then shoot Jose with beam of light, making another big explosion.

"Fairly impressive, so much power as such a young age, You have been earned for the title of the Wizard Saints you have." Makarov Said, the exhausted Jose could only listen to Makarov.

"Had if you chosen use that power for good and become a model for those still younger than yourself, you will surely lead the magical world into better future." Makarov said.

"Old man, are you preaching at me?" Jose asked, not understanding what he meant.

"With the custom of Fairy Tail's justice system, I'll shall give you a count down of three..." Makarov said, this then made Jose frown.

 **"Now Kneel!..."** Makarov told Jose. Jose thinks it is a joke.

 **"One..."** Makarov began counting down.

"Hahaha! I was wondering what nonsense you we're spouting, but ask me to kneel?!" Jose laughed.

 **"Two..."** Makarov stretched his arms and put both hands in front of his chest, as a light appeared.

"You want me to kneel before you. To acknowledge you as the greatest guild in the kingdom?!" Jose made another dark skull, circling his body.

"Stop fooling around! I can fight one on one with you, even if you and the leader of Aegis Knights are against me alone, you still will not win!" Jose added angrily.

 **"Three!"** The light began to grow brighter.

"you're the one who should be kneeling before me! Now Die!...Crumble to dust and vanish from the face of history, Fairy Tail!" Jose smiled like a madman.

 **"Your time is up!"**

"DIE! FAIRY TAIL!" Jose fired his real final last assault that I can assure this is the last of his power, the shot led to Makarov.

Makarov clapped both his hands and a blinding light appeared, removing Jose's attack and illuminate the room.

 **"Fairy Law, activated!"** Makarov is like praying, he then opens his eyes with a magical circle bearing the Fairy Tail symbol appear.

The dazzling light can be seen from the outside, making a hole in the middle of a black cloud just above the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II.

The light then enlarges, even Fairy Tail members protect their eyes from the light.

all of Jose's Phantom Shade began to disappear one by one.

Erza and the others can only speechless seeing the light.

"what is that?" Pyrus asked as if he did not fazed by the power.

"it's Fairy Law!" Erza replied, making all of them in confusion.

"Fairy Law?" Gray asked again.

"The light that wipes out the darkness, it will succeed if there is in front of it an enemy, it is a very powerful magic, which is now a legend." Erza explained with Rayna was amazed at the bright light.

When the light disappears, we can see Jose shielding his eyes and has lost all his color, he becomes very pale and frightened. His mouth and eyes were wide open as if he had seen death itself.

"Don't come to Fairy Tail again" Makarov said, then started to turn back. "The Council will not stay silent after all that's happening right now and you'd better take care of your skin for the time being. Just same as me..." Makarov begin to leave as hands appear in the thin air. It revealed to be Aria, who wants to draining Makarov's magic again from behind.

Before he could do it, Makarov is already knew he was behind him. He then punch Aria in the side of his face with his magic, sending Aria to rubles.

"The war is over now... But if you trying to do something, I will 'clean' you and will not let one trace remain." Makarov told Aria without looking at him. "So take your Master back home, Now!" Makarov said with smile.

"Hurray! We won!... We beat Phantom Lord!" All the other Fairy Tail members cheered.

Makarov appear above the Phantom Lord headquarters "Victory is not from my own power ..." Makarov said, all of his members saw him with a smile. "But this is all our efforts" Makarov continued, so they cheered again.

Somewhere in one part of the Phantom Lord, Natsu is lying exhausted after defeating Gajeel. "I know you can do it, Gramps ..." Natsu smiled as he faced the clear sky again, the sun shining on his body.

-then-

the sun began to set, with the members of Fairy Tail looking at their guilds that had been turned into rubles. Makarov just sigh at this situation.

Lucy sadly calling Master Makarov.  
"U-um ... Master.."

"hmm?" Makarov turned to look at Lucy "it looks like you have a really bad time"

Lucy wants to say sorry but Levy comes along with her teammates and also Reedus. Levy says this is not her fault and no one blames her.

"Lucy." Makarov called her name, Lucy looked to Makarov. "Happiness and sadness... we can't share all of it. But what we can to some extent... that's what the guild itself means... One person's happiness is everyone happiness, one person's anger is everyone's anger, and one person's tears is everyone's tears" Makarov said. all members listen to him with a smile.

"You have no reason to blamed yourself, Lucy... you should understand what everyone is feeling ..." Makarov said, Lucy begins to cry. and Makarov continued his words again "raise your head, you are a member of Fairy Tail" Makarov finally finished with his speech. Lucy's tears fell to the ground, she could no longer hold back her tears and let go of all the sadness that was blocked in her.

Pyrus' group smiled with relieved at Lucy, then Levy tried to calm her down.

Makarov still sees the Guild Ruins.  
"Maybe I showed off too much... We have a bit of a problem... this will anger the Council.. and wait, if seen from the worst, i may be arrested... and more, if the identity of Pyrus is caught, it will be a national case...Wah!" Makarov thinks while sweating, he then cries because if that happens, then he is finished.

Pyrus smiled at his friends. But then he felt dizzy before his consciousness is faded. Rayna and Erza see this immediately anxious.

"It's okay ..." Nymph hovered close to them. "He's just tired" Nymph convinces, and they're just nodding.

Fairy Tail members were quite relieved to hear it, but they began to realize something.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! A TALKING SWORD!" They all screamed except Master Makarov, Rayna, Erza, Alice, and Tommy. they just realized something strange in front of them.

"Why are you surprised? You guys have seen Cats talking!" Nymph said in an angry tone.

"Ohh right.." Happy aware of it. They then told people to bring Pyrus to the hospital so he could rest. Seemed to be like using Nymph and Dracyan's power was already consuming his stamina, and also his magic was almost drained by Aria and Jose.

-Next Day-

Pyrus slowly opened his eyes, he looked up at the ceiling and realized that this is not his room. "Why am I here?" He asked himself, He then tried to recall what happened. "Looks like I fainted" he sighed.

He tried to get up, but felt his left hand was heavy. He saw a bump on the blanket. He began to suspect, who would dare to sleep with him.

"It must be Rayna..." Pyrus withdrew his hand, but felt something strange.  
"Wait a minute... if this is Rayna, why her smells are different?" he then decides to check who is under the covers.

"All right ... TIME TO WAKE UP!" Pyrus pulled the blanket back, tossing it into the air. And there is a girl there. Not an ordinary girl, but a almost naked girl, yes not truly naked but wearing only black knee socks.

She looked like a ten year old girl, with long pale blue hair almost reach her hip, and have soft white skin. She hugging his left arm while snoring quietly.

(Narrator calling 911)

Pyrus's reaction to this view is normal or he keep a poker face and though seems not a problem, with sweatdrop he sighed.

"It's her, huh..." Pyrus now decides to wake the girl up. "Hey wake up, Nymph!" Pyrus gently shook her shoulder.

"Pyah~... five more minutes ... you really cuddly and warm, Master Pyrus." The Girl with the same name with his sword, replied adorably while she continue to sleep.

"Who cares about that! wake up before anyone get a wrong idea!" Pyrus waking her harder by pinching her cheeks, so the girl named Nymph wakes up.

"Yawn~...You are very cruel, Master..." said Nymph. She starts opening her eyes, showing very beautiful red eyes like a ruby, Nymph wiping her eyes as she mutters. Pyrus knows that Nymph looks upset.  
"What's wrong with you, Nymph? Are you angry?" Pyrus asked softly.

"A little..." Nymph pouted while looking down.

"Sorry, I rarely get you out from the pocket dimension" Pyrus apologizes to Nymph.

"I don't like being there...its very lonely" Nymph pouted sadly.

"Hey, I know how to make you forgive me" Pyrus smiled then he hugged Nymph while not caring that she's naked, this causing her cheeks become red in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay ... I forgive you!" Nymph said tried to break free from his hug.

Pyrus release her from the hug without knowing that there is an aura of death behind him, he then turns around and shocks him from the fear of finding Erza at the door, with a deadly aura all around her as she watching entire time.

"Pyrus... what are you doing?" Erza silently said, her hands grips to form a fist and her hair shadowed her eyes

"E-Erza?... wait! I can explain!" Pyrus wanted to stop this misunderstanding.

"Explain what?... That you hugging a naked little girl on a bed?" Erza said with very dark aura pointing at him.

"What's going on there?" A voice came from the hallway, the voice came from Gray, followed by Natsu and Happy coming. the three of them are shocked to see Pyrus on a bed with a naked girl.

"woah! .. Pyrus, don't tell me that you-"

"NO I DIDN'T DO THAT!" Pyrus interrupted Gray's words before he could finish it. He maybe a pervert but Pyrus wouldn't do that on innocent little girl.

"Pyrus doing what?" Natsu asked Gray.

"I'll tell you when you are an adult" Gray replied.

"Hey! we're at the same age!" Natsu is annoyed with Gray then headbutt each other

"Enough!... ready to accept the consequences!" Erza raises her sword and immediately walking towards Pyrus.

"W-W-W-WAIT!" Pyrus closing his eyes pleading to make her stop. Once he opening his eyes. And see that Erza's sword is stoped in half way. Nymph rising her hand, that looks like she's the one who stop it.

"I will not let you hurt Master Pyrus!" Nymph with a threatening tone, then the entire room begin to shaking as many swords appear around her, pointing directly at Erza.

Natsu, Gray and Happy is shocked that girl stopped Erza's sword without even touch it, and even worse, she even threatening Erza

"Wait Nymph!, she's a friend" Pyrus said to her then she begin to lower her power, the swords disappear and the room stop to shaking.

"What with those noises?" A sound from the hallway, Pyrus immediately know who the voice it was.

Rayna entered with Tommy and Alice to the room and find her friends and her brother with naked Nymph.

"Ahh! Nymph.. What are you doing here!?" Rayna asked the girl with little angry.

"Should you already back to the pocket dimension?" Tommy pointed.

"yes, But I'm bored in that place, and because is unlocked, so I can come in and out as I like" Nymph explained to them. Rayna then go to her brother side and asking if he is alright or did he need anything.

"Wait, Nymph?... isn't that your sword's name?" Erza asked in realization while Pyrus nodded.

"Who's Nymph?" Natsu and Happy asked.  
"Do you remember the Sword that could speak yesterday?" Gray asked them both.

"Yep! That's me!" Nymph cheerfully said, she then jumped off the bed while covered by light.

when the light is gone, Nymph now wears a short blue dress with accents of pale gold, white, and black. It is very frilly and has big puffy sleeves that match. Her Hair tied in twintail with a black ribbon. Attached from the chest and going past the shoulder are black straps to match the frilly collar worn on her neck. In the center of it is a cyan cross lined in black. She wears blue and black shoes with gold on the heel and a single, big gold orb a the tongue, along with tall black socks. She also stood firmly at 4'3 ft while looking at them.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Master Pyrus' Slave" Nymph smiling innocently at them.

-(TBC) TrouBlesome Cut-

* * *

 **A/N : OK that's it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. Still hasn't used to write fighting yet.**

 **And for Nymph, in case that you're forgot, she is the sword that appear in chapter 7 during Pyrus' dream.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : Hello there! Here's goes another chapter, hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, It belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm only own the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contain elements from another anime and franchises, 4th wall break**

* * *

Chapter 16 : The Explanation

Previously in Fairy Tail : Dragon Emperor.

The war between Fairy Tail and Phantom, has come to it's climax, the battle between Jose of Ten Wizard Saints and Pyrus had ended in Pyrus's victory. The boy shows incredible power he had been holding and able to defeat Jose. After that Master Makarov, who already been healed, come to confront Jose. With neither sides are willing to give up, Makarov uses his magic 'Fairy Law' to ended this war once and for all. After the fight against Phantom Lord, Pyrus collapsed from exhaustion. He then taken to the treatment room in the hospital.

When he awake, he found Nymph (in human form) naked beside him.  
Erza discovers this, thinking that Pyrus is doing something he should not and attack him but Nymph protected him while threatening Erza. Pyrus still explains the misunderstanding they have, but...

"Nice to meet you! I'm Master Pyrus' slave" Nymph smiling innocently at them.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" The four members of Fairy Tail yelled in surprise. After they yelled, Nymph then was in deep pain then rolling on the floor. The others see that Pyrus's left backhand is glowing in golden light with strange symbol on it. He bring it in front of him, pointing directly at Nymph

"Stop making more misunderstanding then already is!" Pyrus said to her,

"Agh! I give! give up! give up! I give up Master!" Nymph cried pleading to stop.

"So... Pyrus, who's she actually?" Erza asked with a little glare at him.

"I'm the magical sword of love and justice that will granted everyone's wishes, the Magical Stella Fantasy, Nymph!" She quickly introduce herself like nothing happened at her a while ago. The others sweatdrop as the sword girl attics.

"As you can see, Nymph is my Spirit Arms or you can say she's my sword. She was able to take form of a human because she's Ultimate-Class Spirit Arms" The boy answer with a sigh before he continue "She also have a feelings and personalities like a normal humans"

"So, she almost just like a Celestial Spirit?" Gray pointed out and Pyrus nodded.

"Phew, and I thought you did 'that'" Gray said with relieve. but Erza hit his head.

"There are children here!" Erza pointed at Rayna who was a little confused with what he meant earlier.

"Sorry for interrupting..." Makarov came in the room while accompanied by Lucy and Mirajane.

"Master... you finally came" Erza said with a smile looking at the old man.

All of them entering the room, looking at Pyrus who is still explaining his misunderstanding and how Spirit Arms work.

"what are you doing?" Mirajane asked politely with a smile on her face.

"We're discussing that Pyrus is doing it or not'" Natsu replied innocently pointing at Pyrus.

"it?" Makarov, Mira and Lucy were confused.

"Can you stop talking about it? I'm still fourteen years old" Pyrus annoyedly told those who were still discussing the misunderstanding.

"Aw~ come on, Master Pyrus... Don't be shy, you are already seventeen years old remember?" Nymph said sweatly, making the others look at her.

"Inside, I'm seventeen years old, but at the outside I'm still fourteen!" Pyrus shouted in annoyed at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy asked.

"Wou know what, I'm starting to wonder about it. How come you have that much power even though you just a child" Erza stated seriously. The others is now looking at him.

"Uh... Push up, sit up, and drink plenty of juice" Pyrus answering nervously. The Fairy Tail members are sweatdrop while giving 'are you serious?' look.

"Okay ... I'll tell you guys" Pyrus sighed and everyone eyes are on him. "But, want to hear it long or short story?" He asked.

"Short..." Erza immediately replying.

"Okay... It started a few years ago, when my team and I executed orders to explore unknown ruins that suddenly appeared out of nowhere" Pyrus begin to explaining his story.

"Did Tommy come to?" Happy asked.

"Yes ... there is just me, Tommy and six of my friends" Pyrus replied.

"We explored the place to the deepest area, and then we found a gate. Because of curiosity we opened the gate, but we got sucked into it, and then we realized, we are in mystery place called Andra" Pyrus continuing the explanation.

"Andra?" Makarov repeated, as he never hear of it.

"More precisely, it's a another world ..." Pyrus said.

"Another world?!" they were all surprised.

"Cool! how's there look like?" Natsu asked with enthusiasm.

"It's a beautiful place, and the flow of magic there is much stronger than here. The place is also hold many powerful beings and many others, like demons, vampire, angels, gods and goddess and so on" Pyrus replied.

"Awesome!... Did that place have dragons?" Natsu asked with enthusiasm.

"Sadly Dragons on that place is also very rare to see. But there's many dragon-like creatures like Hydra and Wyvern. For all the time I spend there, I only meet few evil dragon and I able to slay two of them" Pyrus answered with a proud. He then look at them with their face didn't believed of what he saying. It more like a fantasy made out by a child.

"hmmm ..." Makarov give a deep thought.

"Woah! Are saying was real? You already have slaying a dragon?" Natsu said in awe and Pyrus just nooded then say "Yep... That was a difficult battle, it take all I got to defeat it"

"And what happen next?" Natsu asked again.

Pyrus begun tell how his life in there, how he meet with Nymph, his adventure in Andra, how he got a insane training and power ups, some of his battles on that world that almost cost his life.

"Wow... Now I think I want to fight you again. Pyrus, let's have a rematch!" Natsu said in enthusiasm, but Gray hit his head.

"Are you idiot? If what he said was true then you have no chance beating him!" Gray said.

"What did you say! Are you saying that you can beat him?!" Natsu bumping his head with Gray.

"I didn't say that, Flame brain!" Gray replied angrily, they keep bumping head each other before Erza stopped them, Pyrus just laugh awkwardly.

"Well, as I saying, we trapped in that world for about three years. And when we came back to Earthland, we realize that we only gone for a few weeks" Pyrus continued.

"huh?" Natsu did not quite understand what he meant at the last part.

"You mean you were there for around three years, and here it's only past for a few weeks?" Erza stated while understand of what he saying.

"Yes, it seems time is running faster there, but strangely we do not experience body growth, example just to lengthen my nails and my hair is taking forever" Pyrus said.

"that's it from me, it's up to you to believe it or not... And Nymph is there as a proof" Pyrus then got out of bed and changed his clothes using his requip magic.

He changed his usual clothes, then looked at Makarov who put his hand on his chin.

"Well, can you tell your real business here, Master Makarov. because you wouldn't come here just to hear some story, right?," said Pyrus, Makarov staring at him, while the others were confused by his intentions.

"The real business?" Asked Gray and Natsu together, they get annoyed by saying it together. They then bump into their heads before they are separated by Erza again.

"Okay ..." Makarov nodded. "Mira ... Take Natsu, Gray and Happy out from this room" Makarov orders Mira.

"All right, Master" Mirajane smile while giggles. She then grabbed Natsu's Scarf and Gray's Shirt, and Happy's tail. Mira dragged them out of the room.

"Hey!, why we can't join in!?" Natsu asked while he grab the door tightly, didn't wanna get dragged. After Mira pulls them out the door, she closes them. Pyrus and others see it only with sweatdrop.

"So ... what do you want to know from me?" Pyrus asked him as he look out at the window. Makarov, Erza, and Lucy just stared at him.

"Big bro-"  
Rayna wanted to talk but she was stopped by Nymph. Rayna with a rather sad face saw her brother sigh before Makarov finally asked.

"Well ... first, I want you to tell me who you really are ..." Makarov asked straightforward to the dark blue-haired boy.

"My name is Pyrus Astoria, or rather known as Zephyrus Sieghart, I am the adopted son of Lidorias the Wind Dragon and Luna the Celestial Dragon and also the Sieghart nobles family, I'm one of the students in the Pergrande Academy, student ID AZGH 59272.41648.17555.10783.98 SDA" This statement makes Makarov and Lucy shocked with their mouth is wide open that he can remember those numbers.

"Wait? You're... student of the Pergrande academy!" Lucy did not believe what he saying. "So ... is Rayna too?" Lucy asked, looking at Rayna, and Rayna just nodded slowly. Pyrus then sighed before he continue.

"I'm a Diamond Rank Holy Knight and also the leader of the Aegis" This statement makes The three of them shocked again, if Makarov was drinking at this time, he would have sprouting his drink.

"Pyrus ..." Lucy recalls what Jose told her in her sky prison.

"So is true, what did you do to become a criminal?" Erza looked sadly to the floor. She did not think it was true, her friend was a criminal who escaped for the last three years. "What kind of crimes did you do, Pyrus?" Erza asked sadly. Their eyes were on him, the silent in the room continue before Pyrus finally opening his mouth.

"Well, for starters... I stealing all panties of every girl on the capital city in one night!" Pyrus stated with proud making Erza and Lucy mouth open wide, while Makarov secretly giving him a thumbs up.

"You're kidding!, right!?" Lucy yelled in embarrassment at him.

"Of course, I'm kidding" Pyrus stated as Erza and Lucy sigh in relieve q

"Actually, I just groping every girl's chests in the capital city" Pyrus rubbed his head awkwardly.  
"You must be lying!" Lucy and Erza shouted in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that's a lie..." Pyrus casually admits it, making them fall to the floor. Rayna hold her anger at him for making such joke on them.

"For the God's sake, Pyrus... Tell us why you becoming a criminal!" Erza yelled while she shaking him by shirt violently. . . .

. . .

"That's not true ..." someone denied it, they saw that it was from Rayna.

"Big brother is not a criminal! It's just a slander of the kingdom!" Rayna said with tears running down her eyes. the three of them were surprised to hear about it.

"What do you mean, Rayna?" Makarov asked the girl.

"She's right ... it was just a lie made by someone" Pyrus said and then they looked at him again.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"Have you ever heard of Artemis City?" Pyrus asked the three.

"Artemis?... isn't it that a city on Enca island that suddenly disappears?" Makarov replied and Pyrus nodded while Rayna stay silent.

"Wait... I heard that too. It said that the entire city- no, the entire island was wiped out by an huge explosion" Lucy remembering the news. Erza then looking at Pyrus with serious eyes.

"Pyrus... What are you trying to say? What is your connection to Artemis?" Erza asked in confusion, her heart beating faster as then Pyrus said the word.

Pyrus opened his mouth. He inhale some air before he could say it. "...the one, who did it to Artemis...it was me" Makarov, Erza, Lucy eyes widened, to great shock that the boy in front of them wiping off entire island by himself.

"Pyrus... " Erza said in shock. Lucy covered her mouth with her hands, as Makarov looking at Pyrus with serious eyes. For Lucy, she can't believe that what he said was true, the news she heard was there's more than thousands of people who've died in the incident.

"Pyrus... I wanted you tell me the reason why you did that?" Makarov asked, still believed in the boy that he have a reason for doing some horrible things like that.

"I did it because not that I have a choice... If I didn't do it, then ishgar-no... The entire world will be in danger" Pyrus stated. Making the three of them eyes widened. They begun to wondering of what he mean by that.

"What do you mean?... " Makarov asked the boy.

"One day, the Kingdom of Pergrande is having some kind of meeting on Enca Island. Our foster father, Gristan and several other important people was asked to go there as representatives" Pyrus told his story as they listen to it carefully.

"My team and I were tasked to be a guard so that no one would distributing the meeting, but... "

"But what?" Makarov asked, raising his eyebrows.

"There's an intruder... and accidents happen" Pyrus said. "There's a cursed seal that will bring disaster to humans ... Somebody has opened the seal and ..." Pyrus paused, he looked like he did not want to continue his story.

"And what happened, Pyrus?" Makarov asked. Pyrus began to open his mouth.

"The people there ... turned into demons" Pyrus said in a sad tone, a little tears came out of him. those who listened to this for the first time were shocked, Rayna and the cats looked to the floor with a sad face. Makarov was speechless of what he had hearing. Erza eyes widened as Lucy covered her mouth in shock. they never expected such thing be happening.

"They all had turned into demons, even our Foster father, Gristan. Someone at his caliber defeated by that curse" Pyrus was still staring down the floor, the room became silent. He grip his fist as remember he can't do anything to stop it.

"And the one who responsible for it was one of demon from Book of Zeref. It open the cursed seal by doing a ritual that require huge magical power gather at the same place... "

"Huge magical power? Then that's mean... " Erza realized.

"Yes, it was us, The Aegis and other people including Gristan" The boy nodded

"But how about you and your team? How can you not be exposed to that curse too?" Erza asks, knowing that if what he say is the truth then should he have also been exposed to the curse.

"Yeah, how can you not get infected?" Lucy added.

Pyrus looked at them before he answered them."We... Aegis was chosen for having such a special power that is very dangerous that we were hated because of it, before we were finally acknowledge as Holy Knights" Pyrus explained.

"Special powers?" Erza raised her eyebrows.  
"What kind of special power?" Lucy asked curiously.

"You can say this power protects us from the curse," said Pyrus with him tried to avoiding the questions.

"On that day, Someone infiltrated the meeting place and activated the curse by ritual that gather human with magical potential, which were forced them into falling deep despair and sacrificed to give birth a demon from their hearts. then it began to spread throughout the city and within 1 hour ... Artemis has become a battleground between us and the demons" Pyrus in a serious tone.

"I tried everything to reverse the curse but to no avail!, my friends and I were forced to kill everyone including my foster father. Then we don't have a choice but to destroying the island so it can't spread to the mainland but the explosion made a effect on the Kingdom of Sin" Pyrus closed his eyes to remember the incident. Makarov also closed his eyes, imagining what happened. Erza and Lucy can only look down with a sad face. They apologize because forcing the boy told the tragic story.

"Pyrus ... Did you tell anyone that it's not your fault?" Makarov asked. opened his eyes, looked at the boy

"Everyone is not listening of our excuses... there is someone who spread the false news and even managed to convince King Pergrande! They say our power gone berserk and then destroy the island!" Pyrus said angrily clenching his fist. They first saw him say in a tone like that. The boy who always talks quietly and casually can talk like this.

"Then, we begin to be considered criminals and put on a death sentence, but due the King owes us a favor, the punishment become banished from the kingdom instead" Pyrus continued his story. "After that, many organization that antagonize my group put a reward for capturing us"

"I am surprised that you have not been founded by them and the council..." Erza said with while crossed her arms.

"Well, that because their memories slightly altered by one of my friends... " The boy replied casually. "What?... " the three Fairy Tail Members asked.

"My friend named Novu have ability to change almost everyone's memories including the council" Pyrus explained.

"Why didn't you just change Council's memory that you're innocent?" Lucy asked

"Hey! We're already lucky enough to change the member's face of the Aegis" Pyrus said. "Also I faked my death around few months ago, during my encounter against a powerful mage" the boy continue, and said "They lost my tracks after that"

"But I thought the wanted posters were updated every months..." Erza pointed out the fact.

"Well, some of them still cannot believe that I could die that easily. And since they're independent organizations, the council didn't care of their business. Honestly though, I thought that I will funded out by the council when they arrested me, but thanks to Natsu, I'm saved..." Pyrus said with a relieved as he continue his story, some of them are secretly through telepathy with Makarov. Pyrus think this information will got Lucy and Erza in danger.

-Time Skip-

"Well, now this is done, let's keep this from the Magic Council, we do not want more trouble for us, right?" Makarov said. He then looked at Pyrus and said "And Pyrus, your secret is safe with us, you don't need to worry, because we will protect you." Pyrus's eyes wide open, then he smiled and bowed.

"Thank you very much, Master." Pyrus thanked Makarov.

"hoho ... No problems, kiddo... you are part of the Fairy Tail family, we help our friends who need help, it does not matter if it is bad in the eyes of others, but as long we keep listening to our hearts content, you'll find the truth that no one can find and that is what means to be Fairy Tail mages" Makarov ended his speech. "And I also wanted to thank you of what did you've done" Makarov said, right after he knew the boy help them by dealing with a certain invaders, Makarov sure that he can trust this boy.

Pyrus was happy after he said everything, his heart felt lighter after opening his secret. he is grateful to have joined this guild.

-Then-

Pyrus is walking towards the guild followed by the others. after the conversation was over, Makarov told him to come to the guild in order to help them rebuild the guild building.

"sigh... why am I told to help the construction? " Pyrus complained while walking lethargic. Erza then suddenly hit his head so he fell to the ground.

"stop complaining ..." Erza told him. Lucy and Rayna sweatdrop see this. Tommy and Alice are in Nymph's arms.

they kept going until they finally saw the Fairy Tail members get rid of the ruins of the Fairy Tail building before.

"hey look, it's Pyrus!" Macao pointed out. everyone is looking at him.  
"he already awake?" Said a random member.

"Hi everyone ..." Pyrus greeted them.

"Are you okay there, buddy?" Elfman asked while he carrying a large rock.

"Where's Natsu and Gray?" Erza asks them, they point to the left and see Natsu and Gray being together like good friends.

"Hey Erza." Natsu greets nervously.

"What're you guys doing? Get back to work!" Erza yells at them.

"Aye sir!" They both said simultaneously, then began again to remove the ruins of the Fairy Tail building.

"You have arrived ..." Makarov said, walking towards them.  
"Is there a problem, Master?" Erza asked.

"Well ... I counted the building fund, and I begin thought of a way to save money, I planned to build a better building."

"What?" Erza felt confused. Fairy Tail members began gathering to discuss the issue.

"So how is the plan, Master?" asked one of the guild members.  
"do we have a joint venture?" they asked again.

"yes, I am still thinking about it" Makarov stated.

"what if we use Laki's magic to make Wood? ..." Wakaba suggested.  
"That's a good idea ..." Macao agrees with his partner.

"Laki, we're counting on you!"

"Leave it to me!" Laki gave them thumbs up. she then demonstrating by making a wood statute that the author can't describe.

"can't you make a normal one?!" asked the others. "what? but normal is boring" Laki stated.

"she useless... " They all thought while sweatdrop.

"Well, do you have any other ideas?" Makarov asked. "we need to save as much money as possible"

"I have acquaintances who can give us quality wood at cheap prices," said a member of the guild.

"We also have other necessary materials, do you know the way have it easily?" Ask Makarov. The guild members then looking at each other before they sighed. They know that it will cause much money if they buy it from local store.

"I have one!" Someone raised a hand. They saw the one who raised her hand, and it was revealed as Nymph.

"Nymph! What are you saying!" Whispered Pyrus toward her angrily.

"What's the matter, Nymph. you have a plan?" Makarov asked and she nodded.

"Who's that girl?" Asked Macao.  
"Maybe Pyrus' acquaintance" guesses Wakaba.

"We can use my power to make all kinds of building materials," Nymph told them with a big smile.

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" They are all surprised, while Pyrus facepalm because Nymph leaked his secret.

"Why didn't you tell us before, Nymph?" Makarov asked, chuckling as he found the jackpot.

"The thing is, I can't do it without Pyrus' permission," said Nymph, looking at Pyrus with a smile.

"Pyrus ... you must help us" Makarov walked toward him.

"but Master it will make me tired" said Pyrus to him.

"Wait, can you really do something like that, Pyrus?" Gray asked.

"With Nymph's Creation Magic... Yes, of course" answered Pyrus.  
"Can you make something else?" Natsu asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I can make Materials, Weapons, Liquids, Food, Animals, and other things as long Pyrus and I know the shape of the structure," Nymph replied making the others shocked. "What a frightening magic!" The others thought.

"Wait!" Happy raised his hand.  
"Yes, Happy?" Pyrus looked at him.

"Did you say you can make food and animals?" Asked Happy. Pyrus and Nymph nodded at him "can you make some fish?" Happy asked.

Nymph looked at Pyrus with a smile. Pyrus then give up and let her demonstrated.

"Of course little buddy... Here..." Nymph smiled as she aimed her hand toward Happy. Suddenly a magical golden circle appeared nearby and then a bright light appeared. When the light is cleared, the fish appear in the magical circle, make everyone amazed by this power.

"wow!" Happy said in awe as he take a bite out the fish and start eating it. His body froze as he eating and said "This fish is ... Amazing!" He exclaimed while he jumping happily.

"Awesome ... can you give me some food too? I'm starving" Natsu asked her.

"Sure ..." Nymph replied but She stopped by Pyrus.

"No!" Said Pyrus pulling Nymph toward him.

"Hey Pyrus, why not?!" Natsu whined at him.

"Nymph is not for ordering takeout!" Pyrus said to him.

"And Master Makarov, if I use this power, It will gave me a headaches and also drain my magic" he said to Makarov. ""

"But Pyrus, this is for the Guild's benefit" Makarov told him.

"I know, but... " Makarov then stare at him. And said "Remember what I told you earlier.. " Pyrus recall what Makarov said to him. _(The Money is always right)_

"Alright... I guess I owe you that one... " Pyrus sighed, Makarov grinned as he had his hand in Victory. With this, he will still have much money for the future.

Pyrus then raised his hand towards the sky. He then then close his eyes and begin to chant. **"Divine Sword of the Gods, hear my call and obey... Clustering wishes call upon a new force, Become a new light that brightened the path that it shine upon!"**

 **"Come forth... Stella Fantasy!"**

Nymph's body glowed as she surrounded by rings of light and begin to transform into her sword form. Everyone on the guild except his family was amaze in awe by this beautiful light. Pyrus then gripped the sword and pointed forward as gold magical circle appear in the ground.

 _ **"Divine Construct: Wood!"**_ The magical circle glow as a massive blocks of wood appear. The block of wood is twice bigger than the guild building was.

"Now is up to you guys to use it" Pyrus said while holding his head, Nymph transform back to her human form then looking at everyone with a smile. "So? How this?... " She asked while rising her hand up to the air as the guildmates seeing the massive block of wood in front of them.

Makarov then coughed then said "Alright boys, we have a guild to rebuild" Every man then cheers by rising their hand to the air. They begun to rebuild the guild leaving the girls and Pyrus left behind.

"Wait.. " Pyrus blinking few times "No one even thanked to me?... Aww, I am really treat terribly in this chapter" Pyrus moan as he looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, Master... I'm sure it will get batter next time.. " Nymph assure with a smile as she looking at him. "You think so?... " Pyrus raised an eyebrows looking at her.

"Maybe... " Nymph replied.

-One week later-

A week has passed, Fairy Tail has begun to rebuild their guild house. they do a lot of construction to the guild building.  
Lucky tried to make some wood but she made a strange statue and was eventually rejected by Macao as he was doing facepalming.

During this week, the Rune Knights of the Magic Council interrogated members of Fairy Tail who were involved in the guild war. Fortunately Pyrus collapsed on the first day of their interrogation, but on the second day they returned again to interrogate Fairy Tail. Makarov tells Pyrus to hide in a safe place.

But Pyrus know that the Rune Knights could find him easily if he was hiding. But one idea he was able to think. he flies into the sky and hides behind the clouds. The rune knight certainly can not find him up there.

After a few days, the Rune Knights give up and no longer returned. and Fairy Tail continued construction of their building.

Currently Natsu is taking some large beams of wood, but he can not lift it up, he then drops and crashes into the beams.

Mirajane and Happy sweatdrop see Natsu falling over the beam. While Nymph sat in a wooden box while eating ice cream, laughing at Natsu's actions.

"That's what you get trying to lift everything at once, you flame brain," Gray said as he carried a beam and passed Natsu.

"You call me what!" Natsu angrily he breaks away from the beam that falls at him.

"you wanna go?" Gray asked, they also clashed their heads with anger and red and blue aura around them. They do not know that someone is watching them, and it turns out that Juvia from Phatom Lord. she dreamed of Gray also lifting her with her blushing face.

"You two there!" A large beam wood fell upon them, making their body enter the ground like a nail with only their heads not inside the ground.

"less talking, more working!" Erza who was the one who had beaten them earlier. She now uses the clothes for construction workers with wearing a yellow helmet with the Fairy Tail emblem in front, telling them. "We're must rebuilding Fairy Tail buildings as soon as possible... even the kids are working harder than you guys" Erza pointed at Pyrus doing a little jog carrying more beam of wood than Natsu wanted to lift. he passed the three of them as if he did not see them and focused on his work while whistling.

"But Pyrus is very strong ..." Natsu pointed to him.  
"yeah! If we also have that such strength then we also can work harder more than he is" Gray this time agrees with Natsu. Before they both have bumps on their heads.

"Ooh yeah?.." Erza pointed to the right. They both look at it and see Rayna picking up three beam of wood easily with Alice's help. Making Natsu and Gray sweatdrop and questioning how strong that little girl is.

"and that ..." Erza pointed at Tommy who alone lifted a beam of wood although he looked troubled but he kept lifting it, making Natsu and Gray's mouth wide open.

"Now go back to work!" Erza yells at them.  
"okay." Natsu and Gray complied.

Makarov uses the same clothes as erza, is now installing a wooden foundation using his Titan magic to reach upwards. he used his hand like a hammer to hit the foundation

"Director, Where do I should put these?" Erza asked Makarov as she pointed to the log that she was holding.  
"yes, put them over there!" Makarov pointed the location.

"Why she calling him the Director?" Jet and Droy asked to see it. they were both bandaged over their bodies.

"I will not lose!" Natsu and Gray tries to escape the ground.  
"get up, you loser!". Happy said to them. Nymph can only laugh to see them and said "You guys will never beat Pyrus with that power you having"

"wait ..." Macao paused.  
"Is it not too big?" Wakaba asked to see the foundation.

"While we making the blueprint, we decide to change it" Mirajane said from behind them. She also shows a picture to them "Take a look, when it is done, the building will look like this"

"Really?"  
"let we see."  
Macao and Wakaba said respectively

"It would be nice if it was not the same way it used to be." Natsu sees the picture.

"What kind of guild would it be?" Gray asked and also looked at the picture shown.

"I hope it can change into flying fortress" Pyrus who appeared suddenly said to see the picture.

The picture looks like a picture made by kindergarten children drawn using colorful crayon,

"uhh."  
"this is different."  
Macao and Wakaba said respectively with confused faces.

"I totally didn't understand this" Natsu said with very confused face "very creative..." Pyrus commented.  
"But man, this is really crappy, what idiot drew this?" Gray asked as he looked at the picture.

Mirajane just smiled sweetly to hear Gray say like that before she cried and Gary tries to calm her down.

"You made her cry again." Pyrus and the others glared at Gray.  
"And that's Gray ..." Happy said mockingly.

"That's right, Master Gray is only kind at Juvia alone!" Juvia watched from behind the wall with a smile of victory.

-Then-

It's time for lunch. Natsu, Pyrus and the others rest together. Natsu was stretching his aching hand while Gray sat down on a rock. Pyrus sat in a wooden box near them, while Nymph sat beside him and ate candy.

Gray says that he is hungry, then comes the water gushing towards Natsu and makes him surprised as well as Happy and Tommy. Unbeknownst to them, a lunch box was in front of Gray. the others saw Gray's face as he opened the lunch box. when opened, the box contains food and forms Gray's face, with pieces of Pineapple and Vegetables that make word 'Love' on the croquette. the box has three containers and the contents of the container other than the most above look very disgusting

"Looks interesting..." Natsu said.  
"I know!... this is called the lunch character!" Happy exclaimed

"Aw... I wish I could also have that lunch" thought Pyrus in his mind.

"Can I eat something like this?" Asked Gray in a weary tone of "Something disgusting ..." This making the one who made it feel like a arrow stabbed her heart.

"Let me have it!..." Natsu exclaimed. he now eats something that looks like a octopus tentacles, Pyrus added lethargic look at the food. at that moment, his sister happily ran towards him with carrying something that looks like a lunch box that warped in clothes with Alice flying behind her.

"Big Brother! I made you a lunch!" Rayna stopped in front of him with a big smile on her face, Pyrus was frozen because he was too happy that his sister made a lunch for him.

-Pyrus's Mind-

in his mind, there was a pack of little Pyrus who were having fun while celebrating as if they were getting their salary from this unpaid job.

"Yes!" Pyrus (A) exclaimed happily.  
"Finally, we got it!" Pyrus (B) said while dancing cheerfully.  
"Thank you Rayna!" Pyrus (C) thanked her.  
"Okay guys, after a long time, the thing that we've been waiting for is finally here!... let's party!" Pyrus (D) said, they all cheered cheerfully.

While Dracyan watched them from far away with a strange look and said. **"What...the...fuck? . . . Who are these guys?!"** Dracyan said with a large sweatdrop.

-back to Pyrus-

Pyrus was pleased with the attention of his sister. he hugged Rayna and rubbing his cheek with Rayna's cheek. "Thank you so much, Sis!" Pyrus thanked her, this makes Rayna a bit embarrassed and trying to escape from his hug. Natsu and Gray are much more focused with the food that Gray has in his hands.

"Big Brother! Let go of me...You making me a little embarrassed" Rayna said, Pyrus had let Rayna out of hug. he immediately took the lunch box, opened the cloths that revealing to have three container. His can't wait to see what kind of food inside it, he thought that it will have shaped like his face, he then open it up then Pyrus's eyes blinking a few times, looking at the contents of the box were omelet, some meat and vegetables shaped like Tommy and Alice.

"Uh... Is this, Tommy and Alice?" Pyrus asked her, then she hooded. "You don't like them?... I make it just one hour ago" Rayna said with a sad face. Alice that behind her, glared at Pyrus sharply.

"No... I like them, thanks again Sis" Pyrus replied as Rayna then smiled. He then grab a spoon from inside the launch box and begin to eat. "Hey, Master! Can I have a bite?" Nymph asked adorably, Pyrus and Rayna looked at each other before they nooded.

"Well, it's enough for all of us... " Rayna gesturing at Tommy, Alice, and Nymph. Nymph brought a fork out in thin air, and take one meat in the box.

"Woah!... This is very delicious!" Nymph happily said. The twins is also take a bite from other container, when they eat it, it making making them have to agree with Nymph. "You're right, this is very delicious..." Alice said. "Your cooking skills are improve, Rayna!" Tommy commented as he take another bite.

"Wow, Pyrus... What's that your eating? Can I have some?" Natsu asked while still munching the octopus tentacles. "No!" Pyrus quickly replied as he quickly eating the food.

"Who said that you can eat!.. " Erza suddenly appear out of nowhere, shocking all of them. "Wait, isn't that... A launch character?" Erza asked as they nooded. Erza then brought out a fork then stabbed at Gray's character head making him surprise as Erza begin to eat it. Unknown to them that a certain water mage has crying on back of the wall. Erza then Proceed towards Pyrus's launch box and take one that looked like Tommy's character eye, making him surprise.

"You know what, this taste very good" Erza said making Rayna smiles in happiness. "Thanks, I'd been working hard to make it, but it still didn't compare of what Big brother made... " Rayna said.

"You will be a good wife in the future" Erza said with a smile to Rayna, making a huge blush on her face.

"Rayna ain't never going to marry! I banning the idea forever!" Pyrus stated calmly with his hand on his waist. Making them sweatdrop as Rayna hammering Pyrus's back.

"Why are you saying that!? Stop making me embarrassed!" Rayna angrily with huge blush on her face as she hammering her overprotective brother.

"So... You don't want that delicious lunch?" Erza asked Gray "Really?..." Gray then begun to eat the food in the launch box from his secret admirer.

"Wow! You're right!... " Gray said while keep eating.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza... " someone calling them, and it revealed to be Loke.

"Will you give this to Lucy? It's her key" Loke nervously showed Lucy's Gate keys to them. Loke also looks that he's not well.

"Oh you, I thought I haven't seeing you for a while" Gray said.  
"So all this time you're just looking for this thing?" Natsu asked.

"Are you okay? You didn't look healthy" Happy pointed out, floating near them.  
"Thank you, I'm fine" Loke assure.

Happy says Lucy is not here and it looks like she's resting at her home. Natsu also suggested to visit her.

"I'm not coming" Loke said "You know, I have a fear of Celestial Wizards" He turned and walk away from there.

"Really?, but Lucy's still Lucy" Natsu said, putting his hands behind his head.  
"Natsu, We all have our own weaknesses" Erza said.

"Like Pyrus who is afraid of eggplant?" Tommy said at once, causing Pyrus to hit his head. Nymph looks at Loke away with a suspicious look, knowing there's something weird with Loke.

"That guy, is not an ordinary person. And why his life force is slowly fading away?" Nymph thought in suspicious.

-Later-

"Lucy!"  
"How is it going!?" Natsu and Happy enters her room past the Window.

"Do not enter through Window!" Gray enter past the chimney said to Natsu.

"Speak for yourself" Pyrus said, entering Lucy's room using Nymph's teleportation magic with Nymph in her sword form and Tommy beside him.

"Enter through the door...will you" Erza said while drinking tea on Lucy's dining table along with Rayna and Alice. "So you came too after all" Gray said. "We're very worried about her" Rayna stated

"It's quite in here" Pyrus stated. "Wonder where she is... " Tommy mutters

They all realize that something is wrong. Usually when they come, Lucy will throw things at them. Gray think there's a cliché scenario where Lucy is in the bathroom and thinks Lucy will throw something at him if he goes into the bathroom. Gray goes desperately into the bathroom, but he finds Natsu inside the bathtub. making Gray annoyed that Natsu had done it wrong. Erza guessed she's must be go out, while she wrapped in a towel trying to take baths but is stopped by Gray.

"Lucy!" Happy searched into a drawer but found something that surprisingly to all the grownups and cats. "Wow!" Tommy with wide eyes sees this. while Alice covered her mouth with a flushed face and said "Oh my... "

"Is there an underwear like this?" Happy asked, shaking.

"This is... An underwear?" Gray asked with a tremble.

"When did she wear something like this?" Erza asked. "While eating?" Natsu guessed. they shook their heads and said it was impossible.

"wait, this is very dangerous, it better to close it again before-"

"Umm... what exactly are you guys seeing?" Gray's words cut off as Rayna asked to try to see what they meant, they shouted in panic because they did not want this girl to see things she should not see at her age now. "Close your eyes Rayna! I don't want you to lose your innocence" Pyrus covered her eyes and dragged her away from there.

"Ehh?... you're so mean Big brother, I want to look too!" Rayna tried to get rid of her brother's hand.  
"No way!..." Pyrus shouted as Gray closed the drawer again.

they back looking for where Lucy, Erza walked to her study desk and found a note. Happy pulled out a drawer again as he fell, knocking over the contents of the drawer, which were various undelivered letters.

"Mom, finally I got into Fairy Tail ..." Natsu sat and read one of the letters.

"Hey, don't read it!" Gray tells Natsu not to read the letter because it's Lucy's personal property.

"Today, I met Erza, she is very beautiful and cool, Then Natsu, Gray, a brother and sister named Pyrus and Rayna ..." Natsu continued reading the contents of the letter. Gray and Pyrus also picked up the letter.

"What are all these letters to his mother?" Gray asked to see one of the letters.

"It seems so ..." Pyrus open one of the letter he held "Hey, this one seems about me" Pyrus said with smile "Dear Mom, I've met many strong mages in Fairy Tail. One of them is a boy named Pyrus, I met him in a magic items shop before the day I join Fairy Tail. Apparently he lost his sister in Hargeon town while he not looking where he was going..." Pyrus read it quietly at the last part, knowing Rayna was glaring at his back.

"Why she didn't send this?" Natsu asked.  
"It because she runway from home" Gray said

"She made notes." Erza mutters "look, Lucy left a note" Erza picked up a paper that was overwritten by a ink bottle.

"I'm going home" Erza and Rayna read the note together.

"What!" The boys shouted in confusion.

"Did she leave the guild!?" Natsu shouted. "WAAAAH! Lucy!" Happy cried with many tears out from his eyes like a fountain.

"We've to take her back to us!" Erza exclaimed.

"Wait Erza! I think she have a reasons" Rayna assume. "Yeah! Calm down for a sec... " Pyrus said.

"Yeah, I know... The reason is she wants to leave Fairy Tail... Come on guys! Let take Lucy back!" Erza said "Aye sir!" Happy and Natsu agree as they go to the train station with Gray following along with them.

Pyrus, Rayna, and the twins still didn't move a little bit, while a bit confused at them. "You know that we could use my power to teleport us to Lucy's right?" Nymph said to them.

"Better not... " Pyrus said as they begun to follow the others toward the train station.

-Later at Heartfilia Complex-

After telling her father, Jude Heartfilia, that she no longer wants him interfering in her life, and that if he did he would pay for it, Lucy now finds herself standing in front of a statue of an angel, which was actually the grave of her mother, Layla Heartfilia. She was just standing there, proud of what she did, and more than likely thinking that her mother would be proud too.

"Lucy!" came Natsu's voice as she turned to see him, as well as Gray, Happy, Erza, Pyrus, Tommy, Rayna, and Alice running towards her. Happy flew straight into Lucy's chest, tears falling freely from his eyes.

"Lucy! We're here to bring you back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu proclaimed.

"What? No, it's a misunderstanding," Lucy said as she waved her hand. "I just had some business to take care of here, I wouldn't dream of leaving Fairy Tail." This left the group speechless, as Erza and Rayna soon started to laugh, the latter harder than the former, mainly because Natsu was complaining about how worried she made them all. But Lucy couldn't help but start laughing as well.

"You went to visit your mom's grave!?" Natsu shouted.

"Yup," Lucy answered.

"Eh? That means your mom's…?" Happy said.

"Happy, shut it!" Gray said, cutting off the cat.

"Sorry I made you guys worry so much," Lucy apologized.

"I wasn't worried at all, it was all these idiots," Pyrus said as he jerked his thumb at the senior Fairy Tail members."Man! I got all anxious over nothing," Gray complained.

"Just drop it already!" Erza shouted. "It's our fault for jumping to conclusions in the first place!"

"Well, not all of us..." Rayna sweatdrop as Alice in her arm.

"Happy was crying the whole time!" Natsu said, no longer angry.  
"N-No I wasn't!" Happy denied.  
"I gotta say though, this town is huge!" Gray said.

"Ah…well…this is just the garden," Lucy said as she then pointed towards the mountains. "My family owns all the land up to those mountains." This surprised everyone except the former Sieghart into silence. "Huh? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Your excellency!" Natsu said as he saluted.

"It is an honor to know someone so humble!" Gray said, also saluting.

"Natsu and Gray are down for the count!" Happy said. "Captain Erza, your thoughts please!"

Erza was silent for a moment before looking up at the sky and said. "The sky…is blue…" even though it's already sunset.

"We've lost the Captain too!" Happy said, now turning to Pyrus, Rayna, and the twins. "You four are our last hope!" Making the four of them sweatdrop.

"You four seems not very surprise.. " Lucy said to them.

"Well, is not like we never seeing a rich family, right Tommy?" Pyrus said glancing at his partner that flying beside him.

"Roger! It's natural for a rich family for having a large estate" Tommy exclaimed while rising his paw.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you guys" Lucy laughed awkwardly realized that the four once came from a nobles family.

"Well, that's enough of that," Erza said as she continued walking. "Let's head back home."

"Yeah," Lucy said as she smiled. "Back home, back to Fairy Tail."

-To be Continue-

* * *

 **A/N : that's it for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry if there's wrong grammars.**

 **Please fav and follow this story to motivated me to continue.**

 **Anyway, see you guys next time :)**

 **Next Chapter's title : A Job for the Strongest Team**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : OK, here goes chapter 17, it's kinda short but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, It belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm only own the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contain elements from other anime and franchise, 4the wall break.**

* * *

Chapter 17 : A Job for the Strongest Team

Previously, in Fairy Tail : Dragon Emperor.

After Pyrus awoke, he then tells a part of his past, he tells who he is, who is the leader of The Aegis that had been slender by the kingdom of Pergrande.

After that, Fairy Tail starts rebuilding their guild buildings. By using the power of Nymph to acquire building materials, Makarov decided to build a larger guild building.

Lucy also returns home and tells her father not to interfere with Fairy Tail anymore. After it done, they back to their daily activities again.

-now-

In a sunny day on Magnolia, the members of Fairy Tail continuing rebuild their guild house.

"Everyone! From today you can take the job request again!" Mirajane announced from the bar counter. "Though this took a long time, but do the work that you can!" The Fairy Tail members cheered and went straight to the request board.

Lucy, Pyrus, Rayna, and Alice were sitting at the bar, looking at the crowd in front of the request board. Pyrus is now eating, he has ate many food and left many plate.

"What's wrong with them?" Lucy asked, staring into the crowd. "Usually they're only just hanging out in front of request boards" three girls and one female cat stared in the direction. Pyrus had finished twelve plates, and again asked for food to Mirajane, making her laugh a little.

"I think they get their spirit back..." Rayna smiled slightly.

"Fairy Tail it's just full of a crazy people" Alice comment looking at them.

"Ooh yeah, I've not seen Loke yet ..." Lucy realized.

"I think you're finally falls by Loke's hands, Lucy ..." Mira smiled with both hands at her waist.

"Is that right, Lucy?" Rayna asked in surprise.

"It is not like that! I just wanna thanked him for returning my Keys" Lucy said as she showed her Gate keys to them.

"Okay, I'll tell him if I see him" Mira said with a smile.

Mirajane then asked if the Celestial Spirit would be angry because Lucy dropped their keys. Lucy says it's nothing to worry about when it's clearly she completely terrified while holding her own butt.

"Should I cool 'that' down for you?" Gray asked, grinning with ice aura in his hand.  
"I don't need that ..." Lucy answered.

"Lucy! Show us 'that' " Happy flew toward them and asked with a innocent tone.  
"Of course I will not!" Lucy said.

"Let's show it to us!" Nymph with a flirty smile tried to touch Lucy's butt.

"How would it be, if I burned it!" Natsu said with fire flaring on his hand.

"You're a demon!" Lucy shouted angrily at him.

(She doesn't know how right she is ￣ω￣)

Pyrus snapped and then quickly fired a Wind Blade towards a barrel that would hit Natsu, shocking them.

"You dare say it again!" Erza's angry voice was heard. they looked at the sound and saw Erza is angry at Laxus.

Erza stared at Laxus with an angry face, gritting her teeth. Laxus sits arrogantly in front of her.

"This time I'll tell you more clearly! we don't need the weak guys in this Guild!" Laxus told her, he then staring at Jet and Droy "You guys are so pathetic, just because Phantom you got injured like that... and wait, I even didn't know your name" He said to Jet and Droy. they both looked down at the ground after being insulted by Laxus's words.

"And you, sexy woman and Celestial Mage... this is all your fault" Laxus said making Mira, Lucy, and Rayna glared at him.

"Laxus! That's enough! Now it's all over. No one talks about who's wrong" Mirajane defended Lucy. "You don't deserve to say anything when you don't help us at all! That's what the Master says!" Mira said to him with angry tone.

"Yeah, Yeah, there's nothing deserve for me! If I'm here, you guys will not get troubled like that" Laxus said with a smug smile, making Natsu glared at him, he then gripping his hand formed a fist with anger.

"You're right..." Someone said, Laxus also looked at where the sound came from. "If you were here, maybe Fairy Tail can won more easily" Pyrus said as he walked up to Laxus.

"Pyrus..." Lucy muttered as she stand from her seat.

"oh, you're the kid back then..." Laxus smirked "Everyone say that you able to rivaling Jose" Laxus said and Pyrus nodded slowly. "When I've taken over the Guild, I'll throw away the weakling and maybe you're one of the surviving members here" Laxus said.

"You, being a Guild Master? Hehe...in your dreams" Pyrus laughed. Laxus frowned to see the boy laugh at him.

"wow, he's really brave" one member commented

"What was that?" Asked Laxus while rise an eyebrow.

"I mean that you don't fit into becoming a Guild Master," Pyrus make his words more clear. "if by your attitude like that." Laxus get up from his seat then walked in front of Pyrus, with differences in their height is so great. Laxus arrogantly looked down at the boy.

"You want proof, just because you rival Jose, it doesn't mean you can beat me" Laxus with a smug voice.

"Is that a challenge?" Pyrus smirked "because I want to remove that smile on your face"

"Pyrus ..." Erza muttered to look at them both.

They both took out lightning flashes all over their bodies, a blue lightning for Pyrus while yellow lightning for Laxus. They did not move at all as they continued to bring out the flash of lightning which getting stronger later expand in the Guild.

"So, you're a lightning user too..." Laxus grinned. Then in the blink of an eye, Laxus puts a charge on the Pyrus and lands with a clean punch to the face of the boy making a powerful shock wave through the Guild, all the guild mates are shocked, but Pyrus remains standing and seems unhurt while glared at Laxus. Laxus was shocked and angrily tried to hit him again, but in blink of an eye, Pyrus delivering a hard punch at Laxus in the stomach, making his eyes widen in pain.

This surprised the Guild mates, Laxus took a step back while holding his stomach and angrily glared at the boy.

"Let me tell you the reason why you don't fit into a Guild Master " Pyrus said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked irritably.

"Being a Leader is a giver of hope, you can not lead or ask others to follow you unless you know how to follow it. The leader we want is someone who will inspire us to be what we know and what we can" Pyrus explained while members others listen carefully. "Before you want anyone to respecting you, you should've respect them first"

"You may be strong, but you still have flaws here" Pyrus pointed to his heart using his right hand's thumb "That's why you don't deserve to be a Guild Master" Laxus gritted his teeth, he glared at the boy with an angry look.

"Don't be kidding!" Laxus shouted as he swung his right hand sideways as he disagreed "Being a Guild Master takes only one thing, and it is a great power!" Lightning starts to snatch from Laxus's body, his strength increased and he started attacking again with barrage of punches.

"Oh no! Pyrus get away! "Erza shouted, to her surprise she saw Pyrus fending off all of those attacks with one hand easily.

Laxus stopped the attack and looking at his hand where many scratch on them. "He defending and attacking at the same time?" Erza thought in surprised at the boy.

"What is this?" Laxus still looking at his hands, even though he the one who attack but he received the damage instead.

"Ow... Better go back to school and practice your magic again" Pyrus told him in carefree tone "practices make perfect..." He said with a smile.

"Why you!?" Laxus shouted, he then concentrated his magic into a single punch, but before he could launch it, Pyrus immediately gave him a hard uppercut on his chin, sent him to the air before fall to the ground, Guild members do not believe this, that Laxus who is one of the strongest wizards in the guild can lose with that boy.

"Amazing... " Lucy said in awe at the boy.

"You remember this, Brat!. When I taking over, I'm going to build the greatest Guild! The greatest guild ever in history! And no one can beat it!" Laxus said to them. The other members look annoyed with him, Laxus disappears by using him lightning magic, leaving the Guild.

"Taking over? What nonsense is he talking about?" Lucy sat back and mumbled.

"That's not nonsense" Mira said.

"What do you mean, Miss Mira?" Rayna asked.

"Laxus is Master's grandson after all" Mira told them to make Lucy, Rayna, and Alice shocked.

"But He doesn't look alike" Rayna said.

"Even so, when the Master retires, Laxus may be a substitute for the Master is very high" Mira rest her hands at the bar counter. Mira told them that that was one of the reason Master Makarov did not want to retire.

"That Bastard!" Natsu clenched his fist hard, with irritated face at Laxus.

"Enough, fighting that guy will just waste your strength" Pyrus tells Natsu, he walks back to the bar.

"Good work Pyrus, you really did a number on him" Erza said with a smile "By the way, how is it? Are you guys want to do a mission?" Erza asked Pyrus and Natsu. making them stare at her.

"Of course with Gray and Lucy. Rayna can joined too if she wants" Erza said looking at them.

Lucy was surprised as Gray jumped back a little while wearing only his boxer.

"Gray, your clothes..." Mira reminded him, shocked him and immediately searched for his clothes.

"Wait, why am I included?" Rayna asked.

"Of course, I have a feeling that we will always be together since Eisenwald incident and Galuna Island" Erza said with a smile "Let's make Team, with six of us, or ten if the cats and Nymph is counted"

they had a smile when she say that "But are you sure with someone like me?" Lucy asked sadly while looking at the ground.

"Not someone like you. Someone that 'is' you, Lucy!" Natsu told her.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Without you, things just wouldn't fit right, you know?" Natsu said with a big smile on his face.

"that's right... we all almost have all the categories to be a great team!" Pyrus exclaimed.

"Roger that!" Tommy agreed.

"What category is that?" Lucy asked, curious about what he meant.

"umm .. the Knight, the Berserker, the Cool One, the Pervert, the Loli, the Mascots and the Bait" Pyrus counting with his finger.

"The Berserker, huh? ... it sounds cool!" Natsu smiled with enthusiasm.

"The Knight ... I think it suits me" Erza said with a smile on her face.

"so I'm the Cool One, Huh ..." Gray muttered with a smile.

"Actually, you're the Pervert and I'm the Cool One..." Pyrus said to him with a blank stare.

"Huh? Wait what? How can I be the Pervert?" Gray asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh come on, you're naked in front of the girls, anyone will surely call you the Pervert" Pyrus stated.

"Wait! why I'm the Loli?!" Rayna asked with a rather red face, knowing she the one who fit the category.

"So what do you want?" Asked Pyrus "do you want the Support or the Healer?" Rayna then thinking hard about the option.

"Wait a minute! Why I'm become the Bait?" Lucy said with a angry tone.

"Because you are fit to turn the enemy's attention with your body" Pyrus stated. Making Lucy shaking him back to front violently.

"It looks like the strongest team at Fairy Tail has been formed" Cana stated. Macao and Wakaba nodded in agreement with her.

"One Team with him!?" Natsu and Gray looked at each other angrily.  
"Is there a problem?" Erza asked with a angry look.  
"No, I'm fine!" Natsu and Gray said simultaneously afraid of Erza.

"Let's hurry up and do the work ... we'll destroy the Magic base in Lupinus City! Come on!" Erza told them.

"Roger!" They all mimicked Tommy with some fear. They all immediately packed up their belongings and went to the station.

-Later that Night-

Makarov is now drinking at the top unfinished guild building. He was thinking about his friend Yajima said to him

"Haa...Retired?" Makarov sighed after he drank, he looked around the Guild. "The guild is being rebuilt so the Master should have changed as well" Makarov then thinks about his candidates.

"Laxus... but he is very problematic. Mystogan... He rarely communicates with others" Makarov then lowered his head. "Then Erza, but she's still very young," Makarov said, putting a hand on his chin.

"Master? Are you up there?" Mirajane called him from below, Makarov then looked at Mira.  
"Looks like they've gone and done it again," Mira said.

"Huh?" Makarov confused by what Mira meant.

"Erza and her team destroyed some parts of the city while they were on a mission" Mira said with a smile as she showed him the documents.

Makarov was shocked in terror with a horrified face and mouth open, as there was a frightening piano sound for the background music.

"The council wants you to write a explanation as soon as possible!" Mira said. Makarov became pale and as if he became ash like a vampire exposed to the sun.

"Master? What's wrong?" Mira tried to call him.  
"Retired, no way!" Makarov shouted into the night sky comically

-Later-

Lucy and Rayna put their heads on the Bar table, they sighed because of their Team's actions while in Lupinus City.

"Ohh ... it looks like you two are not feeling well," Mira told them. "What's up?" Mira asked.

"Mission in Lupinus..." Lucy and Rayna said simultaneously. "Sheesh... Natsu blows fire everywhere... Gray freezes everything ... Erza and Pyrus... Ahhh what are they doing!" Lucy shouted, pulling her hair up in frustration.

"Hey, Lucy ... are you okay?" Mirajane asks if she's okay.

"I'm protecting you from the mess they make." Pyrus stared flatly behind her. "You're welcome... " he then crossed his arms.

"Oh, you're right..." Lucy laughed awkwardly. "By the way, of all that we've destroyed, all the money we got is used for repairs the damage we caused!" Lucy cried "I will not be able to pay rent for this month!" Lucy continued to cry. Pyrus rubs her head to calm Lucy down.

"There, there... Should I need to make money with Nymph's magic?" Pyrus said.  
"is that a forgery!?" Lucy cried again and rested her head at the bar counter.

"Big brother, why don't you just make a house for Lucy" Rayna suggested.

"Good Idea!" Lucy agrees at her suggestions.

"No, it's too hard to make and it's not free" Pyrus put both hands behind his head.

"Come on Pyrus, do not be stingy." Lucy begged.

"you know what they say, Never do anything for free. And besides, you've to buy a land first before making a house" Pyrus explained with Lucy just pouted in annoyed.

Mira just smiled seeing them talking to each other and then she got the idea "I know, why I didn't give you a special mission for you?"

Making the three of them confused with what Mira is talking about "What kind of mission?" Rayna asked.

"Relax, here you will not destroy anything!" Mira guarantee with a smile on her face. making the three of them increasingly confused with a question mark over their heads.

-Time Skip-

The group of Team Natsu arrived to the destination where the special mission is located.  
"Onibas, the city during Lullaby incident" Lucy and the others walk out the station.

"What happened back then, Lucy?" Rayna asked Alice in her arms.

"The five of us stopped the Dark Guild Eisenwald's plan to activate one of Zeref's Magical items called Lullaby" Lucy answered.

"Lullaby?" Alice asked. Lucy nodded and said. "It was as a devil shaped like a Flute that can kill people by just hearing it's sounds and in the end he showed his original form which is a gigantic monster as high as a mountain!" Lucy exclaimed her experience.

"Awesome ..." Rayna and Alice muttered.

"and here also where Pyrus defeated all the members of Eisenwald alone!" Tommy exclaimed from above Pyrus' head.

"Big Brother you're awesome!" Rayna admired.  
"That's not a big deal... I've already fought many group who have more people then them" Pyrus stated calmly with his hands on his pocket.

they are still in the station, Erza carrying her many things as usual while Nymph is inside the sword sheath behind Pyrus.

"Natsu we have arrived!" Happy said to him.  
"useless..." Natsu said sickly after boarding the train. Pyrus had to drag Natsu from there

"So the content of this request is telling us to doing an attraction with the magic we have right?" Gray asked as his hands were behind his head.

"That's right, it looks interesting, doesn't it?" Lucy called out. they head towards their client's place, Natsu is now able to walk alone though still feeling sick "Natsu can make fire out and you two can do your Ice Make magic and your Requip" Lucy points to Gray and Erza.

"What about us?" Rayna asked.  
"Umm ... I think we'll think about it after we see the situation" Lucy answered.  
"Is stealing a pair of underwear also includes attractions?" Pyrus asked, rising his right hand

"Of course not!" Lucy and Rayna shouted in unison.

"And what are you going to do Lucy?" Tommy asked.

"I'm going to make the hearts of the audience touched with Lyra's songs, it will be a wonderful show, right?" Lucy called out.

"An aspiring writer such as myself will one day be pulled onto the stage" Lucy said while been fired up "This is the best way to learn performance!" Lucy excited again.

"It seems she is the only one who is passionate about this" Pyrus thought while sweatdrop.

shortly there after, they reached the place of destination, the client's building was made of Greek architecture. They were all amazed by the place, When they wanted to enter, there was someone hiding behind the pillar with only his head poking out.

"Umm ... you are from Fairy Tail?" Asked the man, Lucy nodded. "Thank you so much for accepting my request!" The person then told them that something has gone wrong making them confuse.

-Later, inside the building-

"What? The actor in this place is run away?" Lucy was surprised with her eyes wide open.

"That's right. Thank you very much" the man call Rabian said. Rabian has short, purplish hair that goes up to two very small, round "ponytails" at the top of his head and is slightly puffed up at the center. Matching his hair is a small, curvy mustache above his mouth. He has a seemingly long face with small, beady black eyes, a tiny rectangular nose and an equally small mouth. Rabian wears a red orange suit with pink cuffs, yellow buttons on the shoulder blades, navy blue trimmings and two "shirt tails" with a white shirt underneath and a navy blue bowtie. His bottoms are dark green pants and his shoes are brown, pointed ones.

"Thanks for what?" Happy sweatdrop.

"My show is getting unpopular, so the actor is embarrassed to be in my production!" Rabian said while hiding behind the blue curtain and only his head poking out. "My wife is tired of my dreams and has left me!"

"That's terrible ..." Rayna murmured with a sad face.

"This is my last hope! Thank you very much!" Rabian said, still hiding behind the curtain.

"Why are you always grateful?" Gray sweatdrop.

"If that the case, then we will be your last hope! You can bet on it!" Pyrus said confidently. The time for him to become the last hope is finally here, he couldn't help get excited as he been waiting for this day to come.

"By the way, the show is canceled! Thank you very much!" Rabian said. This making Pyrus fall to the floor comically.

"I think there's something weird about this" Erza said, all eyes pointing at her "If you need actors, then you've got some right here!" Erza does a pose while her eyes sparkling. making others surprised.

She then did vocal exercises. Others agree to help and didn't want Rabian's dream come to an end.

"They are very dubious, fucking amateurs." Rabian muttered to show his true nature, but they heard what he said.

"Now you're not grateful to us?" Gray sweatdrop.

And then they start practicing, they have a week before the show. They now at the stage, practice the manuscript while Natsu and Gray making the properties.

"I'm Frederick!" Erza read the script and acted very deeply on her role "And I've came to save the princess!"

"Wow, Erza! You're so wonderful!" Lucy watched from the side of the stage with Rayna and the cats.

"I am Seinhart! And I will be your opponent, Prince Fredrick!" Pyrus also read his manuscript before slam it to the floor comically. "Wait! Why I'm the bad guy? I'm supposed to be the main protagonist!" Pyrus asked angrily looking at yours truly.

"Just read the manuscript!" Lucy shouted in the side of the stage.

they then do a lot of things. Happy, Tommy, and Alice are distributing invitation brochures to places such as Onibas, Galuna Island, and Blue Pegasus Guild. they begin to organize the stage and practice movements and make costumes.

"Some fans come just to see, Thank you very much" Rabian said while the group are still practicing. "Fans?" They were all confused. they then approached the fans in question and it was the entourage of their group.

"Yo!" Makarov greeted them. making Lucy startled.  
"This is the time for your first performance, do your best!" Mirajane gave them encouragement.

"It's been a long time since I saw a stage play!" Makarov said.  
"Thank you for the invitation, Macky" Yajima said. Yajima is a short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth, he wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat.

"It's been a while since we met you, how are you, kids?" Asked Master Bob from Blue Pegasus .

"We're fine!" Pyrus said with a smile and Rayna nodded.

"We came to see you" said Master Goldmine as he crossed his arms.  
"Meat!" Says Giant Chicken from Eisenwald.

"And wait, what are you doing here? Fake Salamander?" Lucy asked Bora.  
"I've not seen you for a long time, Micheal" Natsu said, crossing both of his arms.

"I'm Bora! After my heart got hit by you, I've given up to kidnapping the girls again!" Bora told them that he was converted.

"What? That will not happen again?" Lucy asked. Remember what Bora did first time when they met him.

"What do you mean?" Bora bewildered.

"umm ... that's it." Lucy with steam coming out of her head.  
"Lucy must have thought of something naughty!" Exclaimed Happy.

"Lady Erza, Young Master, Young Mistress, I've been waiting for you!" Pirate Captain who once helped them said.

"Glad to meet you again, old man" Pyrus said while Rayna smiled slightly and said "It's a been a long time hasn't it?"

"I'm sorry to bring you here," Erza said, and she also leaned the pirate captain's head into her armor, making his eyes heart-shaped.

"Hey are you from Galuna Island?" Gray asked the girl they knew from Galuna Island.

"I'm Lulu, thanks for that time" Lulu thanked with a smile. "

"When will you destroy the moon?" Moka asked, glaring at Lucy.

"Do I need to say something?" Lucy asked as she sweatdroped.

"Good Luck at your performance!" They encourage Team Natsu.

-Then-

Finally on the day of stage show. The peoples came to the place to watch their performances.

"Ohh, I never thought to have many audiences like this, Thank you very much!" Rabian said happily, hiding behind the curtain and only his head poked out.

"And I never stand in front of the crowd!" Lyra said happily.

"All of this performances make it more interesting" said Lucy. She is now wearing a pink dress with long gloves on her arm. Her hair was tied back and wearing a small tiara.

The signal for the show begins, the room becomes dark and comes with Lyra's song, while the curtain is raised.

Spotlight also highlights Lyra, the audience is amazed and fascinated with her song.

Spotlight now at Erza, who is now dressed as a prince with a sword, her hair tied in ponytail with a bangs on the right side of her face.

Erza started her role. But there seems to be something strange.

"Wait why she's so nervous?!" Lucy asked fearfully.

"I think she's the only one who have faver stage," Natsu stated.

Erza's legs began to shake from the nerves, the audience only noticed them.

"My...My...mymy...Na-name is... Prince Fred.. derick... Will Save the princess," Erza said very nervous. Her whole body trembled.

"What?... "  
"What a beautiful voice!"  
Shouted the audience

"My ten swords..." Erza directs her sword forward.

"Oh no, she's skip too much of the story!" Lucy looked back at her script "this too.."

"She's so nervous, she can not regulate her breath" Happy realized.

"With ... ten swords ..." Erza very nervously said, she also summon 10 swords and launches them towards the audience. Luckily the swords did not hit anyone.

"Continue, Lady Erza!" The pirate captain said.

"You will only endanger your life if you keep watching this" Yajima stated.

"Very exciting!" Mira said with a smile. Makarov's mouth was wide open for not being able to see this.

"Erza is overwhelmed!" Happy yells. Seeing Erza couldn't not say a single word while she trembling.

"What should we do?" Gray asked.

"Anyway, we have to protect her acting!" Lucy said. "Pyrus, it's our turn!... Wait?, where is he?" Lucy asked to find where the boy was.

"Umm ... he's still getting ready!" Rayna said. Rayna is now wearing a white blouse with a pink skirt with a black robe, she also uses a witch hat and holds a magic stick.

"He'd better get it done!" Lucy snapped.

Lucy is then tied up and hanged. Tommy carefully lowered her to the stage.

"Ohh .. Please save me, Prince Frederick! I have been captured by Seinhart!" Lucy said, the lights highlighted her and all eyes were on her.

"Seinhart? Who is that?" Bora asked in wonder.

"Well ... Pyrus, are you done!" Asked Gray. but he did not get an answer from the boy.  
"Shit ... it looks like there's no other way." Gray was annoyed. he went to the stage and showed himself.

"My name is Julius! If you want princess back, you must beat me first!" Gray pointed at Erza.

"Who the hell are you?!"  
"What happened to Seinhart!?" asked the audience in an annoyed and bewildered tone.

"Le ... le ... let's ... battl .. batlle ... battle!" Erza said as she turned blue and looked at Gray.

"Dammit! Erza has reached the limit!" Gray thought.

"Calm down, leave it to me!" Lucy whispered, before she could do something. the smoke explosion occurred from the side of the stage, confusing her. in the middle of the smoke. Nymph in her sword form flies and replaces Erza's sword.

A footstep is heard, and then shows a man who stood at 5'8 ft with long dark blue hair and brown eyes. came on stage, wearing a black prince outfit with white robes and white pants.

"Who are you!" Gray whispered in the direction of the man.

"My name is Seinhart!" The man said.

"Wait... that's Pyrus?!" Lucy thought and surprised.

"And I was the one who kidnapped Princess Yanderica..." Pyrus / Seinhart said, his voice is a lot deeper then his normally do.

"Kyaa! So handsome!" Some girls cheers at his appearance.

"Pyrus, is that you?" Lucy asked, whispering "and since when did you became more handsome then you normally?!" Lucy added.

"and what happened to you?" Gray asked in a whisper.

"Calm down, I use my Transformation magic to become an adult" Pyrus replied while whispering at them. They nodded and play along.

Erza wanted to reply to the words, but Nymph managed to help her.  
"Let's battle!" Nymph imitated Erza's voice and pointed at Gray and Pyrus.

"Let's do this ... O my friend, Julian!" Pyrus said take out his sword from his pocket dimension while he pronounced Gray's name wrong.

"Okay... Eat this! Ice sword!" Gray forms an ice sword from his magic. The audience was amazed by their power.

Erza was finally able to regulate her breathing. and say. "Damn ... both of you ... but I have ... ten swords!" Ten swords appeared behind her and slid towards them both, making them run away.

"Weak!"  
"Don't run away!"  
shouted the audience.

Erza had released Lucy from her bond.  
"Thank you so much, Prince Frederick!" Lucy bowed at Erza, thanking for savings her.

Erza was prostrate and gave her hand.  
"P-Princess Yanderica, let's make lots of children about thirty or more!" Erza said nervously.

"Is it not too soon?"  
"And wait! I just don't get it!"  
Words from an annoyed audience.

"Their performance is very weird..." Makarov commented from the audience bench.

"Very interesting. . . "Yajima said.

"They are very excited" Mira said with a smile.

"Your glory is over, Ugly!" Gray and Pyrus came back to the stage

"Oh... Julius and Seinhart are back again!" said from an audience.

"What do you mean!" Erza asked nervously.

"We've also caught your childhood friend, Margaret!" Pyrus said. he pulled the rope, and Rayna came out from the back of the stage with her hands tied up.

"Ah!..Frederick, save me...ah!" Rayna begged in flat tone, making everyone sweatdrop.

"!" Erza's eyes wide open "STEPHANIE!" She shouted with her hand tried to reach Rayna.

"Wait! Who's Stephanie?!" asked an audience.

"What's wrong? Are you going to sacrifice your best friend for your Love?" Asked Pyrus "Now chose Prince Frederick! Your best childhood friend or the woman that recently you met?"

"You're really bad ..." Lucy said in sweatdrop. Erza gritted her teeth as she didn't have any choice left.

"Hmhmhm... And this is the end of your history!" Pyrus said, glancing at Gray, and he nodded.

"Come on, the Ultimate terror of destruction! Dragnohell!" Gray and Pyrus said. the background of the mountains vibrates and exits a small smoke burst.

"Now it's my turn!" Natsu appears in a dragon costume, out from the mountain background and starts breathing fire. The cats work together to pick him up and move Natsu as he spits fire everywhere. The audience was amazed and scared simultaneously.

"I will destroy everything! I am a dragon!" Natsu yelled as he spat out the fire.

the fire almost hit them, Pyrus protects Rayna from the fire using his robes.

"There is no other way, we must unite our powers!" Gray said to Erza and Pyrus.

"Well... that's a good idea!" Erza agrees with a nervous tone.

"But you're the one who called him!" Shouted an audience in an angry tone.

"We'll make it, busy! You all run away!" Lucy said and Rayna nodded preparing her magic wand..

"Princess, Margaret, what are you doing!?" asked an audience.

"Thank you! . . "  
"Oh!"  
"We're saved!" Erza, Gray, Pyrus ran out of the stage. leaving Lucy and Rayna to face Natsu.

"They're running away!?" One audience shouted in disbelieves.

"Oh my... they run off!" Master Bob laughed from the stands. "Gray is weird." Mirajane said with a smile.

The cats kept pulling Natsu, but their grip broke and eventually dropped Natsu at the stage, bursting a smoke explosion. The stage become quite as the smoke begin to clear up.

Lucy coughed then she found out that her dress was on fire. making her scream for help.  
"Gray, Help! Ice! Give me Ice!" Lucy running towards him

"Leave it to me. Ice Make-"  
Before he could finish his magic, Erza stepped on his head as a jumping support. Erza also cuts Lucy and Rayna's clothes so that makes Lucy naked and Rayna wearing only her underwear.

"Why me too!?" Rayna shouted in embarrassment. this making every man on the place getting excited.

"Thank you very much!" Rabian said. Gray with a huge blush on his face, Pyrus at speed of light, carried Rayna out from there, carrying her bridal style.

"Princess, are you all right?" Asks Erza while crouch at Lucy with her cape warped around Lucy, asking her if she alright.

"ow ... That hurts!" Natsu cried, blowing flames everywhere, Gray tries to stop him, but Taurus suddenly came out from the bottom stage.

"Moo! Princess Yanderica's body is the best!" Taurus shouted.  
"The Best! ..." The mens followed him.

Lucy asks why he appears suddenly, and Taurus answers to protect her beautiful body, then he disappears back to Celestial Spirit World.

Gray then kicks Natsu and then their fight begins.

The cats only see this with sweatdrop.  
"I had a bad feeling about this" Lucy said in worries.

"With such a state ... I have to ..." Erza just stares at Natsu and Gray's fight that destroys the stage "Punish you all!" Erza also join to stop a fight against a dragon.

the place began to shake and eventually split in two and crumbled to pieces.

"I knew it!" Lucy cried.

"Why it became like this?" Makarov asked as he came out of the ruins.

"Macky, quickly retire" Yajima told him.

"My, my ..." Mira laughed.

"This is the curse of the Moon!" Moka shouted.

The audience also cheered to see the show, Erza now lifts Natsu and tries to throw at Gray who makes the ice shield and just only wearing his boxer. Before it was finally followed by the Pyrus who fired his sword at them. Rayna is also joining the fight with using black magical girl outfit then cast many magic blasts at them using her wand.

"Marvelous!" Rabian exclaimed with the chaos unfolding.

-One Week Later-

There was a picture of a man fighting a dragon. in the sign that read 'Frederick & Yanderica VS Sienhart & Julius'. Many people are in line to enter a big white tent.

"I didn't expect that I'll garner such great response" Rabian peeked through the curtain. "Not bad for a people like you" in the locker room, Team Natsu fatigue because it already several times to show their performances.

"Hey, give us the rewards already!" Natsu said with a listless while his head and Gray's head rested on a table.

"Three Performances a day is exhausting!" Gray said in exhausted. Erza is still doing vocal exercises.

"Slackers! Get up and get ready!" Rabian said.

"He changed..." Tommy said as he lay on the floor.

"Aye..." Happy agreed along with Alice. The cats all laying on the floor.

"*Sob* Big brother! I want to go home!" Rayna cried on her brother's chest

"You think you're the only one who wants to go home!" Pyrus answered in annoyed.

"Somebody ... anyone, please save us!" Lucy pleaded with tears.

"Please save us!" they all shouted

(Well, until the next time guys ^‿^ )

-To be Continue-

* * *

 **A/N : Thanks for reading this, Sorry for my bad grammars.**

 **P.S : My School exams will start at Monday, so I will not update until next week.**

 **Next Chapter's title : the Star that will never return to the Sky**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N **: Hello there, I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, its belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm only one the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contain elements from other anime and franchises, 4th wall breaker**

* * *

Chapter 18 : The Star That Will Never Return to the Sky

In a secret base for a group of gang, west of the town of Magnolia. With smoke emerging from the place.

"Moo!" Taurus hit one of the gang members, knocking him out with a bump in his head.

"Good work! One hit!" Lucy happily said then gave Highfive towards Taurus.

Natsu threw down the head of one of the gang's to the walls, knocking him unconscious.  
"These people here are so weak" Natsu stated in a boredom.

"tell me about it!" Gray stepped on the head of one of the gangs.

"You think you can just walk away when you've made us like this?" A gang member said in a tone of pain after he was defeated.

"Master Devon will not stay silent" Said the man next to him.

"We already got over him" Tommy said to the man.

"I've handled over here" Erza said from the top of the stairs.

"As expect from Erza !" Lucy said giving her thumbs up.

"How's your part, Pyrus, Rayna?" Erza looked at Pyrus and Rayna.

"This is too easy." Pyrus said boredly, sitting on the pile of gang members.  
"at least ... this does not really a bother" Rayna with a small smile, next to Pyrus she said.

a member of the gang managed to get up and try to escape, but Erza stopped him by kicking his face then stepped on his ass.

"It seems you have not received the punishment yet..." Erza said sadistically, as she stepped on his ass.

"... She a sadistic! ..." Pyrus and Rayna sweatdrop.

"Ohh, Miss Erza! Please Punish me!" Taurus excited as his eyes were heart-shaped. But Lucy closes the gate by force and returns Taurus to the Spirit World. All members in the Headquarters have been defeated by the strongest team in Fairy Tail.

-Later-

The team is already outside from the gang headquarters.

"We done it Faster than what I imagined" Erza stated seeing them.

"What do you expect, even Rayna can beat them all by herself?" Pyrus boredom said as he crossed his arms.

"Not really ... you're too much" Rayna denied it with an awkward smile.

"But I'm not satisfied!" Natsu said in an angry tone.

"That's enough, buddy." Gray said to him. not knowing that there was a blue-haired woman, watching him from behind the Stone.

"Lucy! Look what we found!" Happy said, the cats show the diamonds they hold.

"Hey! Where did you find it!?" Lucy was shocked by what they found.

"Huh? Isn't that Loke?" Alice pointed. Lucy saw him on the dirt road.

they approached Loke and greeted him.

"What a coincidence. Did you do missions around here?" Natsu asked.

"Well, you too?" Loke asked. Pyrus immediately noticed something strange with Loke's body.

"What is this?... His life force is slightly fading away?" Pyrus thought with a sharp look. he then put on his goggles and his guess was right.

As Lucy approaches him, Loke is immediately scared when he see her. Lucy wants to thank him for returning her Gate Keys, but before she says it, Loke runs away with fear and say that he has to finish his mission first.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked irritably.

"What have you done to him?" Gray asked Lucy, as the same woman watched him from behind.

"He's totally scared of you!" Natsu said.

"I didn't do anything!" Lucy said angrily to him.

They looked back at the headquarters they had destroyed. "So, should we go back now?" Gray asked still seeing the headquarters.

"Hey, because we're get the mission done quickly, should we celebrate and rest at the Hot Springs first?" Lucy suggested and they all looked at her.

"Lucy..." Erza said as she closed her eyes in a low tone.

"Yes?..." Lucy asked in a scared voice, whatever she had said the wrong thing, looks like Erza will scold her. Natsu, Gray, Pyrus, and Rayna's face became blue of fear that Erza would get angry at Lucy.

"...That's a good idea" Erza said smiling towards her. Lucy and the others took a sigh of relieved to hear it.

-Later-

They then go to a popular Spa venue in Magnolia, Hasenko. this place is designed by Duke who is influenced by Orient, This place is famous as a tourist place. in one of the hot springs. Lucy, Rayna, and Alice are soak in the hot springs for relaxing. Alice with a small towel over her head is in the arms of Rayna enjoying the hot water.

"By the way, i wonder about Loke doing?" Lucy asked, wondering how he was doing.

"Why do you want to know about him?" Rayna asked near Lucy.

"Because, why does he always stay away from me?" Lucy retorted.

"Not because you fell in love with him" Alice asked to her.

"It's not like that!" Lucy denied that.

"Lucy!" Nymph came suddenly out of the hot water and began to squeeze Lucy's breast, surprising her. "Oh my, Your chest is very soft" Nymph said flirtatiously with a giggles.

"Ah!... Nymph! What are you doing !?" Lucy asked with a red face.

"Nymph... stop that!" Rayna told, Nymph then stopped her actions with a big smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Are you supposed to be in the Pocket Dimension?" Rayna asked her.

"Hehe ... Master bring me out of there and Miss Erza invited me!" Nymph said with a smile.

"Where's Erza?" Rayna and Lucy asked "and why are you wearing socks in a hot springs?!" Lucy realized that Nymph was still wearing her black socks.

"Ah... What a lovely moon" Erza's voice came from behind the steam bath. Rayna and Lucy see Erza standing but still wearing her Armor. "And a Beautiful bath too"

"Why are you still wearing armor?!" Lucy yelled surprised to see Erza still wearing her armor.

"I guess I'm feel comfortable with this" Erza replied.

"But is not that a hassle?" Lucy asked as she sweatdroped.

"Actually yes, come to a place like this is for relaxation" Erza stated.

"Your words are as stiff as ever ..." Lucy chuckled. Erza then uses her magical powers, and now she does not wear anything. Rayna is impressed with Erza's figure, she looked at her chest and pouted.

"Woah .. You're so beautiful when you're not wearing anything, Erza" Lucy said admiringly.

"Really? What if I'm walk around in the Guild like this?" Erza asked with a small smile on her face. this question made Lucy and Rayna's face red when they imagined it to happen.

"E-Erza... you must be kidding right?" Rayna asked with a steam out of her head in embarrassment.

"Of course ..." Erza replied, but this made the Nymph look disappointed and said.  
"Eeeh ... but I want to see it" with a disappointed face. Then the girls heard a loud footsteps from the man's side.

"Cannon Ball!" A loud splash of water was heard, it came from the certain blue/lilac haired boy who jump in the hot spring.

"Huh?... What's that?" Lucy asked. "Oh... It must be Master Pyrus doing..." Nymph shrugged while playing with water.

"Pyrus... Did you really need to do that?" Gray's voice was heard from the other side. "And why did you bring that in?... "

"Huh?... Pyrus bringing what?..." Lucy asked in curiosity.

"Don't worry, it's just his old habit... " Rayna sighed while sweatdrop, sulking more on the water. "Old habit?... " Erza and Lucy said in confusion.

"What did you mean?... I always bringing this while I'm swimming" Pyrus said from the other side.

"You will disturb the other visitors!" Gray said to him.

"Gray, there's no one here other than us.." Pyrus pointed out.

"He bringing what?... " Lucy then walked closer so she can hear it more clearly.

"A normal person will not bring that thing into the hot springs..." Gray said slightly annoyed.

"That's looks fun, Pyrus!...Can you give one for me too?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Sure... " Pyrus replied.

"What is it, what is it... " Lucy leaning her ear to the wall that separate the men's bath.

"I told you-Aggh!" Gray cried in pain "...Don't bring Hydro Pump Gun in the hot springs!"

"He bring what!?..." Lucy faceplant to the ground comically, while Rayna sweat drop a this. "I knew this is will happened" Rayna sigh.

"Huh?... Isn't that Lucy's voice?..." Natsu said.

"Did she wants to peeping on us?" Gray said.

"Could be that we're in another world where girls is peeking instead of the boys!?" Pyrus exclaimed.

"No, I don't think so... " Gray deadpan said.

"Then why don't we call her if she is there or not..." Pyrus suggested.

"Hey Lucy!... Don't peeping!" Natsu shouted. "I'm not!... " Lucy yelled in embarrassment.

-then-

In the inn room rented by our protagonists, a certain salmon haired salamander came.  
"Here we go!"  
"Aye!"  
Natsu and Happy say with a smile on their faces while carrying some pillows. Natsu is now wearing a light blue Yukata with a red floral motif. his scarf was hung around his neck.

"What is it? I'm sleepy.." Gray said in a tired voice from inside the Futon. he also wore the same yukata as Natsu.

"Hey, look! We're at the inn! The nights at the hotel are time for Millow Fight!" Natsu exclaimed as he pointed at Gray.

"Did you mean Pillow Fight" Gray correcting him. "And did you already have Water gun war against Pyrus?" Gray said to him.

"All the best pillows in this room is already mine!" Erza came with Lucy, proclaiming with pride.

"You mean?" Lucy with a small smile.

"I will defeat Erza!" Natsu throws his pillow hard towards Erza, but Erza avoids by leaping aside and the pillow is hitting Gray right on his face.

"Natsu, you bastard!" Gray is angry with Natsu, he wakes up from Futon. Then he see many pillows beside him. "Wow, where did these pillows come from?" Gray asked with a happy smile. The pillows were secretly given by Juvia, the woman who followed them here.

Gray threw two pillows hard in turns leading to Natsu. Natsu managed to avoid the first but not for the second. The door of the room opened, Pyrus and Rayna entered the room. accidentally, the pillow that Natsu had successfully avoided hitting Rayna's face, made her fall off the floor.

Pyrus was immediately check whether she is alright. Rayna was crying a little because of the throw.

"Hey, who throw that?!" Pyrus asked in a slightly angry tone. a pillow led to his face and Pyrus easily seized the pillow. he then sees the culprit was Gray. With many pillows nearby, Gray threw the pillow at them again.

But Pyrus did not remain silent when in action. Lucy laughed at their behavior as she rolled up her Yukata arm.

"Okay, maybe now is my turn ..." Lucy tried to take the pillow, but she stopped when she saw Pyrus throwing the pillow toward Gray's face with a bang. Makes Gray sending out from the room and hit the wall, causing a big crack and Gray fainted with the smoke from his face for the throw.

"Umm ... I'd rather not... I'll died" Lucy thinks with sweatdrop, she goes out of from room along with Rayna, Nymph and Alice. While their friends keep murdering each other with a pillow.

-Later-

Lucy and the girls are walking to find a place to rest. Rayna has now stopped crying with Alice and Nymph beside her. Lucy calls Plue to accompany her to walk.

"Are they even really human?" Lucy wondering about Erza and the boys, that they've power more that normal average human.

"it's still a mystery ..." Alice said, walking beside Plue and Plue nodded slowly.

"wait, you, Happy, and Tommy are cats, Plue is a dog ..." Lucy thought about it

"but ... What about you, Nymph?" Lucy looked back at Nymph. She only blinked a few times because of confusion.

"Me?" Nymph pointed to herself and Lucy nodded "I'm a Goddess!" Nymph stated with proudly while her hands on her waist.

"Huh?...A Goddess?" Lucy was speechless by the statement. "That's right!" Nymph nodded "Now bow down to me, Human!" Nymph pointed at her with smile on her face

"But... You're must be kidding, right?" Lucy assure.

"What! you don't believe me?" Nymph rises an eyebrows.

"Then explain about my powerful magic power?" She said to her. Lucy just silent there, didn't have any logical explanation.

"Okay... I give up..." Lucy admitted while looking down.

"Hmhmhm... Well it's actually half true, you can say that I'm one of the fragments of a goddess" Nymph said awkwardly. "Fragments?... " All of them rises an eyebrows.

"Yep!... A long time ago in Andra, there's a goddess who divided her powers into many fragments in order to save the entire world that now known as the Spirit Arms and I was one of them" Nymph explain while Lucy and the others listening carefully.

"Oh yeah, so why are you following us?" Lucy asked the Spirit that she should be near her Master.

"I'm not following you, I'm just following Mistress Rayna, so she didn't get into a trouble..." Nymph answered easily.

"I'm not, please stop treating me like a kid!" Rayna pouted at her, while Lucy laugh a bit at the girl action.

"I'm still confused by the way how the Spirit Arms works" Lucy said to her. Rayna and Nymph look at Lucy and then explain it.

"Umm ... Spirit Arms is almost the same as your Gate Keys, Lucy. the difference is they transform into a weapon used by their Master to fight" Rayna answered the question.

"We used blood to make a contract and then make promises approved by both parties. I'm one of the Spirit Arms who contracted with Pyrus" Nymph explain, Lucy was somewhat taken aback by the words.

"Wait ... so, Pyrus have another Spirit Arms?" Lucy asked him.

"that's right, but I never saw them other than you, Nymph" Rayna pointed out "Big brother never told me the reason"

"Yeah ... Pyrus have 12 Spirit Arms each for all 10 attributes and 6 classes!" Nymph replied. "There's Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Nature, Metal, Darkness, Light, Demonic, and Divine attribute..." Nymph counted with her fingers.

"So it means he ..." Lucy said "...have more than hundreds of weapons!" Rayna finished what Lucy going to said earlier. Nymph nodded and said "That's true, but ... he left them at Andra in order to get home. Opening the gate that lead to his world take a lot of energy, even when the gate automatically recharge itself, it's still take more than thirty years"

"I became his first Spirit Arms, after he killed my previous owner" Nymph said casually to them, making Lucy and Rayna taken back by those words.

"Big Brother did that!?" Rayna's eyes widened "He... killed your previous owner?" Lucy said sadly "Did you not hold a grudge against him?" Lucy said softly and Nymph shook her head.

"No, I'm grateful to him, my former Master is corrupted by some kind of evil power, and Pyrus kill him to end his misery. I am happy to become his Spirit Arms, because he and my previous owner are the same type of person, who treated us the Spirit as equal as a living being not like some kind of weapons" Nymph starts remembering on the day he meets the boy. Lucy and Rayna just fell silent as they walked.

"Wow... Guess there's many things that we don't know about him" Lucy mumbled then bumped into a solid shadow of a bear. Lucy take a step back while frightened to see the shadow.

"What is that thing?" Lucy asked while she backed away

"Arggh! ... I will eat your soul!" The creature said in a voice familiar to their ears.

"Ou-Our Soul?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Aye!... now get ready!" The creature nodded, but Lucy realized what its said. Lucy chuckled and said.

"Okay, okay ... stop your joke and get out from there" Lucy faceplam, knowing who's behind this.

"!"Tommy and Happy get out of the bush with dissatisfaction on their faces.

"Ow ... I thought we can fool Lucy for a week" Happy said.

"It's all thanks to you Happy ..." Tommy sighed, he then turned off his Magic and the bear disappear from the existence.

"There seems to be someone has been underestimated" Lucy said somewhat irritably.

"Tommy... Happy... you should not do such a thing, okay?" Rayna scolded them while kneel in front oh them.

"Sorry.." Happy and Tommy apologize. "Then, where are you going?" Happy asked the girls.

"Playing Pillow fight against those guys is not healthy for me" Lucy replied "look at what they did to Rayna earlier "Lucy pointed out. "We're just going for a walk" Lucy answered the question.

"Hey girls!" Two strange men called them from behind. Lucy and the others stared at them. Rayna and Nymph went straight behind Lucy.

"You looks good on Yukata, girls" Said a man who had a black hair that shaking his head to the left and right nonstop. he wore a white shirt, and dark red pants and brown shoes.

"We are from Oshibana! Let's have some fun!" the other man said he had a yellowish brown hair with a bandana and a necklace on his neck and a ring in his finger. he's wearing a black shirt, a jean and black shoes, it looks like he's trying to do a rap.

"It's too weird!"l Lucy yelled at them. "Sorry, but I've been with someone" Lucy stated with an awkward smile. Behind her, Tommy, Happy, Alice, and Plue just kept silent. while Rayna and Nymph are the same.

"Ooh, why do not we invite you all?" The man with the bandana said, looking at the two little girls behind Lucy.

"Sorry." Lucy and the others backed up a bit.

"You are only with your sisters, the cats, and ..." They are both confused to call Plue by what name.

"Come on, this will be fine, have fun with us" The man with the bandana invites her while his friend does not stop wagging his head.

"Come on!" They both forced Lucy.

"They persistent ..." Lucy awkwardly said. "Rayna, Nymph, do something!" Lucy asks the two of them with an uncomfortable sigh.

"Ehh?... What you wanna us to do, Big sister Lucy?" Nymph asked adorably while she and Rayna have a question mark on their heads.

"Big sister, you should be the one who protect us, not the other way around!" Rayna said with fake tears.

"Why are you girls talking like that! You're not my sisters!" Lucy shouted angrily at them.

"Aw, she talks to her sisters Is very cute" One of the men said. The cats and Plue covered their mouth for not bursted to laugh.

Lucy wants to break free, but she can not move her body, apparently the two men are wearing some kind of magic, They both will start to touch Lucy. Rayna notice this Magic then she wants to take a action.

Before she could do anything, Loke appear out of nowhere then he punch the one who shaking his head nonstop. "W-What..!" The other guy shocked that his friend was beaten. Loke turn around and kick the man at his face, making him unconscious while on the ground.

"Wow!... " The cats and Plue stared with an awe, seeing Loke beat those guys with no problem. Lucy looking at him then Loke asked "Are you hurt?" Loke turn face her.

"Loke.." Lucy exclaimed, Loke then suddenly hiding behind the bamboo poles while saying "I'm sorry... " with small tone.

"What for?" Lucy asked while shouted in confusion.

They begin to tie those guys, while the one who shaking his head is still doing it even though that he's already unconscious.

"They're both after the girls here, they're dark mage that I trying to catch" Loke explained to them.

"I'll take them, if you allow me" Loke said and started dragging the two criminals away from this place.

"Wait!" Lucy called him, and Loke turned to look at her. "Thank you for helping us" Lucy said "And also have found my keys"

"No need to mentioned it" Loke said casually.

"So, why don't we go somewhere else?" Lucy invites Loke.

"Is this a date!" Happy exclaims with his eyes changing shape into heart.

"She's really gonna do it!" Tommy exclaimed. while Rayna covered her red face.

"That's not what I mean!" Lucy told them.

-Then-

Lucy leads them to the 'Super Express' restaurant. this is the second popular place in Hosenka city. the owner is a man who has a tall forehead that makes Rayna and and others are astonished.

"So ... why are we sitting this far apart?" Lucy asked, with her sitting at the end of the counter while Loke was on the other end.

"Sorry." Loke caught on, and the chef nodded slowly, Lucy then sit close to him in a death silent. Rayna and Nymph can only sweatdrop see them, they both sit at a table just behind Lucy, Nymph is now eating some sushi and Pizza along with the cats and Plue.

Lucy then asks Loke why he is afraid of the Celestial Spirit mage. and said she was not what Loke was afraid of. Loke says he already knows and apologizes about that. in the end Loke did not say why he was afraid of the Celestial Spirit mage. Lucy also thanks again and says that they only just friends, when Lucy wanted to return to her inn. Loke held her hand and then hugged Lucy tightly, making Lucy startled.

Rayna's face flushed to see what they were doing and Nymph just grinned. the atmosphere began to become sad. Loke then said that he can not live any longer and soon he will disappear. making the girls widened their eyes.

Loke let go of his hug and Lucy asks what he meant. Loke turned away from her eyes, before finally laughing at Lucy's attention and say that just only a joke .Lucy slaps him for making her worried. Loke's glasses slipped off and fell on the floor from the slap.

"I ... I hate your joke!" Lucy angrily to him with a little shed tears. "Let's go! Guys!" Lucy drags Happy and Plue's tail, they both fall asleep because they eat too much.

"Ah... Wait for us, Lucy!" Rayna, carrying Tommy and Alice in her arms. She followed Lucy out of the place.

"You ... are really serious right?" Nymph asked Loke with a sharp look. "You're really gonna disappear ..."

Loke took his glasses and said. "Right, you're also a Spirit ..." Loke put his glasses while looking on Nymph. "That's why that you know that I gonna disappear..."

"You know that Lucy is really care about the Celestial Spirit. If she found out about it, it will make her really sad" Nymph pointed out,

"I know..." Loke said as he stared at the ground.

"Then why ... why did you want Lucy to know that?" Nymph said in a serious tone.  
Loke is shocked by the saying "I do not know." Loke holds his head "Why I want her to know ..." Loke said sadly.

Nymph sighed and crossed her arms. "Should you think about your actions ... do you really want to disappear..." Nymph left her seat. Nymph then uses her teleportation magic and leaves, Loke sighed and looked toward the ceiling, he thought about the thing before.

-Later-

The next day, they all returned to Fairy Tail. Natsu, Gray, and Pyrus glared at each other, while the three of them bandaged in some parts of their bodies, while Pyrus just only in the nose.

"What's wrong with them?" Elfman asked, looking at the three of them.

"They said that they were injured after playing Pillow Fights last night" Mirajane replied with a smile on her face.

"How can they get injured just because of playing Pillow Fights?" Elfman wondering at them.

"And what did you get after Pillow Fights?" Gray said to them angrily.

"I get 100% hit ratio" Natsu replied angrily.

"I'm taken damage less than you are!" Pyrus joined them.

"Then you're the loser!" Gray said.

"Huh? No! You're the loser!" Natsu and Pyrus said to the striping young man.

"Lucy, I'm the winner, right?" They all asked Lucy angrily.

Lucy turned to look at them with a horrible gaze while saying "Shut up .." with a flat tone."EEEEEEEHH!.." They were surprised by it.  
"Forgive us" they saw the death glare as Lucy looked at them.

"Amazing ... It turns out there someone besides Erza who can stop them..." Mira said with a little surprise.

"a real man." Elfman muttered.

Natsu and Gray went away feeling sorry.  
Lucy goes on her lunch until Happy and Tommy come to her.

"Lucy, it looks like you're upset" Happy said.

"Nope ... I'm fine" Lucy said to him. and put the food into her mouth.

"Are you still upset because we're fooling you?" Tommy asked.

"No, I will not be angry about that!" Lucy sighed "I'm sorry ... I was just thinking about something" Lucy said in a weary tone.

"Thinking about what?" Pyrus asked from behind her. Rayna and Nymph are also beside him "no ... nothing ..." Lucy assure. shook his head.

"You can tell us..." Rayna told her with Pyrus nodding.

"No, but thanks" Lucy said with a smile.

unknown to them, Loke watched them from behind the board. he then sees his hand started to disappear.

"In that case. . . "  
Rayna started saying "Want to come to our house? I making a cake and I have a lot of good books to read" Rayna said with a smile.

"Really? ..." Lucy raised an eyebrow. and Rayna nodded.

"That's right, and I've also got the latest volume from Lux Sol..." Rayna exclaimed with a smile, Pyrus just smiled at his sister trying to cheer Lucy up.

"Wow ... amazing .. Okay, I'll come tonight!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Can I join you?" Happy asked the Astoria siblings "of course you can..." Pyrus nodded at the blue cat. Then four girls came to the guild and asked Mirajane for Loke's whereabouts.

"Who are they?" Lucy asked to see them.  
"They're from the town, I think they're Loke's girlfriends" Happy said.

the girls say that Loke suddenly decided to break up with them last night, they all feel sad. Mirajane did not know what to say to them.

"Did he find 'her' !?" asked one of the girls. Mira was about to answer.

"Who is that? Is she one of the girls in the Guilds?" Asked one of the girls, interrupting Mirajane's words.

"Lucy, help me!" Mirajane surrender while raised her hands and pass it to Lucy. All Loke's former girlfriends glared at Lucy while saying that she could be Loke's new girlfriend. "Don't pass it to me, Mira!" Lucy ran from the guild. leaving Pyrus and the others.

-Later-

It's late, the stars are scattered in the beautiful night sky, and now we focus on Magnolia's public baths. The place is formed like a Japanese public baths.

Right now, Lucy comes out of the place after she's done, she now wearing red tank top, green tight skirt and green boots with her hair tied to side ponytail by a green ribbon. Loke then emerges from behind her and invites her to chat near the public baths. Loke then gave her a bottle of grapes flavored Milk.

Loke says he wants to drink it with Lucy. After drinking it and saying that the milk tastes very good. Lucy saw Loke's face lit by streetlights, making her face somewhat embarrassed. Lucy immediately changed the subject. by asking about Stars. a falling star was seen in the beautiful night sky, then Lucy thinks how if a Star falls on Fairy Tail.

Loke also asks what she understands about Stars who cannot go back to the sky. Lucy also thinks that this is one way Loke pulls the girl again, and says that it will not fool her anymore.

Loke laughed at being caught. Loke then says that he is happy to have a chat with Lucy again. And then Loke leaves her, making her confused by what he means.

-Later-

Lucy is now walking towards the home of Astroia siblings, she has promised Rayna that she is coming. But Loke's words were still in her head.

When she got to their house, Lucy knocked on the door several times until finally there was a voice from inside. The door finally opened by Rayna with a smile on her face.

"Lucy! You finally came!" Rayna greeted her with a smile, she now wears a plain black dress with short yellow pants. with her hair tied up in a ponytail. Rayna then back to the kitchen.

"Good Evening, you guys." Lucy went into their house, she looked around the living room that bigger than her room.

"This is my first time entering your home ..." Lucy said with a smile, she sat down on the sofa. Happy already in the house while talking with Tommy and Alice.

Lucy also sees some bookshelves that showcases the titles of books she has not seen yet and even languages that she never seen before.

"Please enjoy ..." Rayna brought a large plate of chocolate cake from the kitchen and put it on the coffee table.

"Wow... you make this?" Lucy asked as she took one slice of cake and ate it.

"How is it?... is it delicious?" Rayna asked. and Lucy nods that makes Rayna happy.

"By the way, where's Pyrus?" Lucy asked, seeing the boy was not here.

"Oh ... he's on business, so it just me Tommy and Alice who keep the house" Rayna said. Lucy also understand why Rayna invited her to their home, she was feeling lonely, watching over the house with two cats that she cannot dependent on is little dangerous.

"How rude!" Tommy and Alice glared at yours truly.  
(Sorry guys ʘ‿ʘ)

Lucy still eats the cake, but she still thinks about what Loke said. Rayna noticed this and then asks "Lucy? Are you okay..?" Asked the lilac-haired girl to the blond girl.

"I just thought about what Loke said ..." Lucy. replied.

"Him again?" Alice said, the cats approached them.

"You're too attached with him" Tommy declared.

"That's not it ... I just thought to find out his problem with Celestial Spirit mage" Lucy said to the cats, they all looked at Lucy.

"Time for an investigation!" Lucy stated. She then took one of her Gate Keys.

 _ **"Open! Gate of the Southern Cross! Crux!"**_  
She summon a crosses-like being. His head beholds a giant, metal cross with floral-like golden patterns. He also has a white-haired mustache sprouting from his nostrils that also appears like tiny crosses. He seems to be wearing a medieval-like outfit, complete with green pants and wooden pointed shoes. His arms and legs are skinny, and appear to be tanned orange. On his arms are blue-colored knobs attached to his wrists and elbows.

Crux was now floating in the center of the room. all the cats and Rayna has amazed by his appearance.

"Ooh ... So this Crux is an old grandpa!" Happy pointed out.

"Yes! The nickname is Crumudgeon!" Lucy told them.

"What will he do?" Rayna asked, sitting next to Lucy.

"I know It's impossible, but I have a request. Can you use your power to see which Celestial Wizard is in Loke's past?" Lucy asked Crux.

Crux was just silent, looks like he was thinking before finally there snot that came out of his nose.

"He's asleep, Lucy!" Happy tells her.

"Why is he sleeping !?" Tommy asks Lucy.  
"Do not worry, it's a sign he's thinking" Lucy answered them both.

"Like that, did you say he's thinking?" Alice stared at Crux as he begin to snores. "You're lying! He's really asleep!" Happy said.

"Curmudgeon is a Celestial Spirit who loves to learn, he knows everything about the gates that are connected between the world of spirits and the human world, he also knows about Celestial Mage doing with his spirits in the past" Lucy tells them.

"Even so... it seems that he-" Rayna's words were cut when Crux suddenly opened his eyes while shouting and scared the hell out of them all except Lucy. they were all now hugging Lucy in shock at the scream.

"Did you find anything?" Asked Lucy, who was the only one who was not surprised.

Crux nodded and said "I cannot explain in detail about the private information that has been protected by the world of the spirits. The Wizard who had been in contact with Loke were Karen Lilica "

Lucy immediately recognizes who is this Karen Lilica.  
"Do you know her, Lucy?" Rayna asked and Lucy nodded.

"She is famous, very beautiful mage, and She modeled in Sorcerer magazine, but a few years ago, she died while on a mission" Lucy answered her question.

"So she's a wizard from a Guild" Happy pointed out.

"Yes, if not mistaken, she's from Blue Pegasus" Lucy told them.

"So ... what's the relationship between Loke and Karen?" Lucy asked Crux.

"Sorry but that's all I know" Crux told her.

"Wait!" Lucy about to asked again, but Crux went back to sleep.

"Aah ... he's thinking again!" Happy pointed out while the twin nodded.

"No, he's asleep this time." Lucy said she noticed Crux.  
"EEEEHHHHH!" The cats yelled.

Lucy thinks about Loke's relationship with Karen. She then realized what Loke said.

While in Crux's mind, he did not say anything in front of the lilac-haired girl "It seems to be true what the others are saying, She could be one of the..." Crux said in his head.

It was at the same time Pyrus came into his house in a hurry.

"Guys! We're in trouble! Loke will leaving Fairy Tail!" Pyrus said and it surprised them.

"What!?" Rayna and the cats asked in surprise. "Why?" Lucy asked the boy.

"We don't know! Everyone is looking for him" Pyrus said.

Lucy thought about where Loke might be and then she went straight there.

Fairy Tail members are still searching for Loke throughout Magnolia city. Natsu is now shouting Loke's name on the top of the building. Erza looked for him near the bridge and so did Elfman, Gray, and Mira.

"Loke, are you there!?" Pyrus looked in the garbage bin, making Rayna and the others sweatdrop.

-Meanwhile-

Loke is now on front of the Karen's Grave, located at the end of a cliff close to a waterfall. Loke just stared at the grave until Lucy called him from behind.

"Everyone is looking for you" Lucy said, Loke just stared with a sad look.  
"Its Karen's grave, isn't it?" Lucy pointed out, making Loke startled that she knew it.

"Celestial Mage, Karen... Your Owner... Celestial Spirit, Loke ... is not your real name, is ... Leo the Lion" Lucy said to him.

"Apparently you already know if I'm a spirit" Loke said to her.

Lucy puts one of her hand on her hip and says "Of course, I'm a Celestial Mage who has contracted with various spirits, and finally I know who you really are, but I should have told you earlier, didn't i?" Lucy then explains that where the contract owner dies, then their contract will be canceled. Then the Spirit will return to the Spirit world and wait for a new owner of the contract to arrive.

"Karen died, so your contract should be over, but you're still in the human world You can not go back for some reason, right?" Lucy said while Loke only listening her with his eyes closed.

"As a human being who can't live in the spirit world, spirits can not live together in the human world either, the power of your Spirit will continue to decrease and eventually you will also have the same fate" Lucy said, Loke opened his eyes and said "It's been three years"

"Thr-Three years... you've been live that long?!" Lucy was shocked by the statement.

"I don't have much power anymore" Loke said turning away from Lucy.

"Maybe I can do something for you! Explain to me why you can not come back! I'll open the gate for you!" Lucy said to him.

"I don't need your help" Loke said without looking at her.

"What did you say? With this kind of circumstance you will die!" Lucy told him. Loke stared at Karen's grave.

"The reason I can not go back is so easy, I've broken the rules between the owner and the spirit, and that's why I was expelled from the spirit world forever" Loke said, closing his eyes.

"Expelled ... forever?" Lucy bewildered with the words.

"This is my fault, I can accept my death" Loke then facing Lucy, he looked at his hand. "As a Spirit, I am a traitor, my owner is Karen, with my own hands ... I have killed her" Loke said that greatly shocking Lucy.

"You kill... Your owner?" Lucy said in a shock and Loke nodded. "A Spirit who kill its owner, can't return to the Spirit World anymore"

"Its was three years ago... " Loke then tell her the story. Apparently that Karen treating the Spirit as a tool, She treats Aries the Lamb with a wrong way. Bob the Master of Blue Pegasus says if she continues to treat her spirit the wrong way, it will haunt her. Then Karen continue torturing Aries, and Loke as the Zodiac leader, not accepting her actions and punishing Karen for torture Aries. he then remains in the human world until Karen released the contract with him and Aries. Since Loke remained in the human world, Karen could not summon other spirits because her magical powers were not strong enough. A few weeks later, Karen apologizes to Loke, but he knows Karen is lying. Karen was angry and kicked Loke a few times. Then after three months of living in the human world, Loke already used to live in the human world. he thought of ending the sentence for Karen, saying if he could come again if Karen still treats Aries like that. However, Bob comes and tells Loke, that Karen dies while on a mission. Karen takes a mission without Bob's knowledge and loses her life for trying to summon two spirits at once, because she is not strong enough to do that, she eventually dies. Loke just wants Karen to understand that the spirit also has feelings, he's regretting for his actions.

Loke also said that if disappearing is a way to pay his mistakes, Loke's body is not strong anymore, he began to disappear. Loke thanks to Lucy for showing the true Celestial mage, Lucy who does not accept Loke will vanish. Lucy says that if Loke returns to Spirit World, his life will be saved, she tries to help him by opening Loke's gate, but Loke telling to stop but, Lucy does it and says that she does not want her friend to disappear before her eyes. Lucy drew a lot of magical powers and kept trying to opening Loke's gate. Loke also says that it's useless and tells Lucy to stop but Lucy will not stop.

She says for what use of power if it can not protect her friends. Loke says it is a rule if spirits can not come back if they kill the owner. Lucy also says if that's the rule then she'll change it.

Then something happens, the world stops. a light hole formed in the night sky. The stars seemed to spin and then all the water in the waterfall was sucked into the hole.

Then form a large figure, When the figure is finished, it looks human in shape, but that's where the similarity ends. The figure had blue skin and a large white mustache on his face. He was wearing an ornate armor made up of a green breastplate and a protective arm and a golden leg protector. But the strangest thing was how his great cloak seemed to billow in the wind, though nothing.

"Th-The... Celestial Spirit King!?" Loke mutters in a shock while he and Lucy hugging each other "Wh-what are you doing here?" They both glance at the one who called the Celestial Spirit King.

"King?...You mean... The ruler of the Celestial Spirit?" Lucy shouted.

-Meanwhile-

In the city of Magnolia, this is happen right before the Celestial Spirit King arrived. The Fairy Tail members still looking for Loke in Magnolia.

"Did you guys find him?!" Erza asked them. Elfman And Mira shake their heads.

"Where did he go?..." Pyrus put a hand on his chin.

"Hey guys!...have you seen Lucy?" Rayna asked them. "I thought she was with you?" Pyrus said to his sister.

But suddenly, the world stopped, the Fairy Tail members stopped moving even the cats, its seems even the objects and the wind stopped moving. Pyrus and Rayna's gem necklace is glowing and only the two of them can move.

"What's happen? ... the Star Gem suddenly glowing?" Pyrus holds the necklace.  
"Everyone! What happened to you?" Rayna said to her frozen friends along with the world. the siblings were widened their eyes.

"What is this!? ... this great power?" Pyrus looked toward the source of the power coming from.

"Master ... It seems there is Spirit Ruler who came into this world" Nymph pointed out while still in her sword form in the sheat. It seem that she also unaffected by the time freeze.

"Yeah... I know..." Pyrus nodded "I'll check it out. Rayna, you stays here" Pyrus immediately flew toward the source of power.

"Wait Big Brother!" Rayna tried to call him. but Pyrus was gone, leaving her alone with her friends who froze with time.

Pyrus also senses Lucy's presence close to the Source of power and he speeds up his flight.

-With Lucy-

Lucy still staring the large figure in front of her.

 **"My old friend, we who pledge oaths to humans…we who bear keys, we are forbidden from killing,"** the Celestial Spirit King said. **"Though not directly, you did cause this indirectly Leo. It is forbidden for you to return to the Spirit World."**

"Hey! Wait a minute! Don't you think you're being unreasonable!?" Lucy shouted.

"Just…Just give it up Lucy!" Leo said.

 **"Old friend, that's the one 'rule' I cannot change,"** the Celestial Spirit King said.

"No way…he must have heard Lucy say 'I'll change the rule!'…That was enough for him to show his face?" Loke thought. "For something so insignificant…the king showed up in person…"

"He's been suffering for three years!" Lucy said. "It was all for his friend! It was for Aries's sake, so it couldn't be helped!"

 **"What's more, my old friend's wish pains my heart, but…"** the Celestial Spirit King said.

"This isn't about an old friend!" Lucy interrupted him. "This is about now! We're talking about a friend right in front of you right now! Please listen, Old Beard Guy! Can't you see this was an unfortunate accident?! I'm telling you, how is Loke at fault here!? I'll never accept him as anything put innocent!" Lucy was now starting to gather a large amount of her magical energy.

"That's enough Lucy! I don't need forgiveness!" Leo shouted. "I want to atone for my sins! Disappearing…into oblivion…is fine…"

"I won't let that happen!" Lucy shouted, as all of her contracted Spirits appeared at her side, looks of determination on their faces. "It's not a sin! Caring about your friend's feelings is not a sin!"

"This many Celestial Spirits…at the same time…" Leo thought in amazement, as all the Spirits then disappeared and Lucy fell to the ground. "Lucy!"

"My friends all feel the same way too," Lucy said. "As a Celestial Spirit, you should understand Loke and Aries's feeling too!"

"You almost bit off more than you could chew!" Leo said, now at Lucy's side. "It may have only been for a brief moment, but you could have died!"

After a moment of being silent, the Celestial Spirit King said, **"If you would go this far for my old friend…maybe the 'rule' is the one at fault. You committed a sin for your comrade Aries's sake Leo. I'll try and save that Leo, old friend. For the sake of that radiant bond, I'll consider this an 'exception.' Leo…I'll allow you to return to the Spirit World."**

"You've got a benevolent side after all Old Beard Guy," Lucy said with a smile, the Celestial Spirit King also smiling.

 **"You were falsely accused. Thank the guidance of the stars,"** the Celestial Spirit King said.

"Please wait…I…" Leo said as he started to cry a bit.

 **"Even after this, if you still feel compelled to atone for your sin, then I command you to become a pillar for your friend to live on,"** the Celestial Spirit King said. **"Those are the types of friends who have the most significance. There is nobility in willing to lay it all on the line to protect someone."**

"What did I tell you?" Lucy asked as a door to the Spirit World appeared and opened.

"This does not absolve me of my sin, but you've given me the courage to move forward," Leo said as he entered through the door. "Thank you. I look forward to working with you, and to being your backbone."

"Likewise," Lucy said, Leo's key appearing in her hands after he had walked through. When the door had closed, Lucy found that time was still stopped in the area around here. To her surprise, the Celestial Spirit King was still there, looking around the area, as if trying to locate something he couldn't find. "Um…Mister Spirit King, can you unfreeze time now?" Lucy said,

 **"I'm sorry, but there's still a business that I need to take care off"** the Celestial Spirit King said making Lucy a bit confused.

"Lucy!... " Pyrus shouted in the sky as he landed on the ground then running to her side. "Who is this guy?" Pyrus asked.

The Celestial Spirit King glance the boy before let a laugh **"Hmhmhmhahaha!... So, you are one of the childs who makes a commotion among the spirits in my place..."** The Celestial Spirit king said to the boy, making Pyrus and Lucy confused. **"It's been a long time, I've been waiting to meet you. Blue Dragon Emperor and also One of the Heavenly Dragon's Children, Son of Luna..."** the Celestial Spirit King continued

"Blue Dragon Emperor and Heavenly Dragon's Children?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

Pyrus's eyes widened as the Celestial Spirit King knows his dragon mother's name "Wa-Wait?...You know... My Mother?" Pyrus mutter in shock.

 **"Indeed I am..."** The Celestial Spirit King nodded his head.

"Where is she!?" Pyrus shouted while asked the Spirit King, making Lucy startled that Pyrus dared to yell at the Celestial Spirit ruler.

"Pyrus, you must be polite, he's the Celestial Spirit King!" Lucy whispered to him.

"Tell me, where is she!?... please, I've been looking for her... Celestial Spirit King, please tell me .. where is she!?" Pyrus asked desperately. After years, he finally found someone who have clues that led to his mother's whereabouts.

The Celestial Spirit King shook his head and said " **I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that"** this really shocking Pyrus greatly.

"Wh ... Why!?" Pyrus asked again. and the Celestial Spirit King said again. **"This is not the right time to say it"** the Celestial Spirit King said. Pyrus gripping his hands tightly, with some tears running in his face.

 **"But there's a message for you, from your mother..."** Pyrus and Lucy stared at him. the Celestial Spirit King pointed his finger towards Pyrus **. "Remember this, Son of Luna ... in the future battles, it will be more difficult. The golden darkness will rise from its slumber"** he said to make Pyrus widened his eyes. **"When it arrives... The Gold Dragon... will revive"**

Dracyan who heard this immediately opened his eyes wide because of this shock. he then growled as the Celestial Spirit King mentions the gold dragon. He gritted his teeth while a wild blue aura surrounding him.

Pyrus's eyes widened even more while Lucy can only hear this in confusion.

"The... The Gold Dragon?" Lucy muntter in confusion.

 **"Prepare yourself ... for the up coming battle, you will no longer need to hold back your power"** The Celestial Spirit King said. **"And for you, Blue Dragon Emperor... The Gold Dragon still didn't reach his quarter power and but yet he still very powerful"**

Pyrus and Dracyan know what the gold dragon's power, it even take all they have just to scratch him

"What do you mean?!" Nymph then changed into her human form. The Celestial Spirit King glance at her then said. **"You... Spirit from Andra, You better protect him until he's ready"** Then the Celestial Spirit King begins to disappear in the light as the the world's time begin to move again.

Nymph only just nodded as Pyrus sighed and begin to walk away from that place. Lucy feel bad for him, he already find someone who know his mother. But he didn't get the answer he was looking for.

"Pyrus... " Lucy called him in low tone, she see Pyrus stop walking as he use a tree as a support then break one of the twig that tree have. He then looked towards the twig, a memories seen in his eyes. in the memories, he sees himself as a child playing while Luna and Lidorias watch over him.

Lidorias is a gigantic blue dragon, his lower body specifically his stomach that reached his lower mouth and legs are covered in yellow colors. He have some spikes on his back with angelic wings. He have round (usually slit) emerald green eyes, with 3 golden horns that one of them on top of his nose and two on top of his head. He have sharp canine teeth, yellow nails, and sharp tail like a triple headed spear.

While Luna is majestic white dragon with blue markings on her body, she have a soft golden eyes, and two horns on her head. Her wings is like a combination of angel and dragon's wings.

Younger Pyrus then drew Luna's face on the ground using a tree twig. Luna saw it then smile at him and Pyrus also replied with a smile then he hugging her head. While Lidorias who looks a little annoyed to see it then finally begin to smile. The three of them laughed happily before the memory change into a burning city. This is the City of Artemis, His younger self was staring down a black sword with dragon head cross-guard that belongs to Gristan Sieghart who is a father and also a teacher to him. He looked down with many tears flow in his face, he couldn't believe that he have to kill the man who is second father to him. Explosion then erupted then he look up at the one who responsible for this. The man with golden aura around him, Pyrus gritted his teeth then a blue aura burst out from him as he take Gristan's sword and charge at the mysterious man.

Pyrus still saw the twig, he then shed small tears and it fall to the ground. A soft wind begin to blow with the tree leafs dancing softly.

"I'm will stop him..." Pyrus said, making Lucy and Nymph look at him "I'm sure ... will stop him from revived" He finally looked at the front with a face full of seriousness.

"Master ..." Nymph mutters quietly looking at him.

"Even if there is someone blocking my way, I will defeat them with all my ability!" Pyrus then swung the twig vertically, making a strong wave that causing the trees to collapse and destroyed and making a straight road that reach for several miles "I will not let the incident from three years ago, be repeated again!" Pyrus began walking toward the Guild through the path he made, Nymph then immediately followed.

"Amazing! ..." Lucy thought in awe, seeing that he made straight road with only a twig. She then begin to wondering what The Celestial Spirit King means, the sun is up for signal for the morning, She then following the boy towards Fairy Tail as later, she will have a explaining to do.

-Time Skip-

In the unfinished Fairy Tail Guild house.

"A Spirit?"  
"Loke is a Celestial Spirit?"  
Natsu and Happy asked respectively. "Well, that's right" Loke scratched his head with an awkward smile on his face.

"So that bad feeling is true, when we change body at that day" Natsu checks Loke from all directions.

"Well, you got that right" Loke nodded at him

"I don't know even noticed it" Gray said as he crossed his arms.

"I already knew that all a long!" Nymph raised her hand with a smile on her face.

"Then why did not you tell us?" Pyrus asked her somewhat suspiciously.

"Well, because that's someone's personal secret," Nymph replied.

"But wait ... You're not a cow or a Horse or something like that ..." Natsu said to him.

"You know Virgo, Natsu. she's also can changed herself, remember?" Loke told him.

"Yeah ... But she can turn into a gorilla" Natsu pointed out, remembering Virgo turning into a huge maid.

"Loke is the lion spirit" Lucy telling them from the bar counter.

"Ah! A giant cat!" Happy exclaimed in surprise. "That's right!" Loke said with a smile.

"You're wrong!" Lucy shouted.

"Woah! ... so Loke is Leo the Lion?" Rayna asked witha smile "It just so happens that my Zodiac is Leo." Rayna said in awe. Loke looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Good for you, Ray ..." Pyrus said with a smile,he then looking at Lucy and asked "Hey Lucy! ... are you contracting with Gemini?" The blonde haired girl looked at him.

"Gemini?... no, I don't have the key, why? are you born in a gemini zodiac?" Lucy asked and the boy nodded.

"well, According to Luna, I was born on the early date in the gemini constellation" Pyrus answers her.

"But wait, are you really sure that you're fine?" Gray asked Loke.

"I'm not 100% fit yet, but I'm going to say 'Hi' for everyone, and I want to meet Lucy again as soon as possible" Loke said, making Lucy blushing.

"He likes you!" Happy and Tommy say while covering their mouths.

"Stop rolling your tongue!" Lucy said to the two cats.

"So, let's talk about our future together!" Loke picks up Lucy's bridal style, and wants to go out of the guild. Lucy tried to escape from him.

"I'm so jealous, I want to have a Celestial Spirit too" Natsu said in a jealous tone. while crossing his arms.

"What kind of spirit?" Happy asked him.

"A dragon of course! Then I will test the power of my Dragon Slayer magic!" Natsu exclaimed while imagining his training with his contract spirit

"The spirit is not a creature to test your strength!" Lucy scolded him. Nymph wanted to say something, but Pyrus quickly closed her mouth, making her pouted.

"That's right! You summon the spirit for the declaration of love" Loke said, but Lucy tells him to return to Spirit World because he has not recovered. Before that, Loke give her some tickets to stay at the hotel as a thank you for helping him. Lucy and Natsu immediately dance cheerfully with Happy.

"I've already given it to Erza too, Have fun!" Loke said.

"What are you guys waiting for? ..." they then see the source of the voice coming from Erza, who is ready with pulling her large cart full of luggage. Erza is already wearing a rubber float and a beach hat. "Do you want me to leave you behind?"

"So quick!" Lucy and Gray looked surprised.

"Beach! We're coming!" Pyrus exclaimed already wearing Black swimming trunks with purple strips on the edge. "Roger that Commander!" Tommy exclaimed doing a salute. "Wait!... We have to get our things ready" Gray said to them.

"Lucy, let's go." Erza calls Lucy, while Loke has already returned to Spirit World.

"Erza ... If someone's hurt because of me, maybe it's just like Loke, but it'll be fine because if we work together we can solve all the problems, right?" Lucy said. her team members just look at her with a smile.

"Hey! Let's hurry!" Natsu could not wait to leave.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheers. "Let's party all day!" Gray said.

"This is going to be a blast!" Pyrus exclaimed.

"Hm... I can't wait!" Rayna nodded in agreement.

"This is Loke's wish, so we'll have fun!" Erza said with smile.

"Aye sir!"  
Fairy Tail's strongest team cheers with a large smile on their face while rising their hand up to the air. Not knowing that they will face a danger that comes from Erza's past.

-To be Continue-

* * *

 **A/N : Well, now that out of the way, thank you for reading this chapter. I already finished chapter 19 just need a time to post it, but now I'm stuck at chapter 20. I already have the pictures in my head, but I'm still struggle to find the right words to finish it and I will use the events both from the anime and manga as reference.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N : OK, now we're already enter the Tower of Heaven arc, thanks to everyone who fav and follow this story, I appreciated it. Now without a further a do...**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm only own the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contain elements from other anime and franchises, 4th wall breaker.**

* * *

Chapter 19 : Tower of Heaven

-Unknown place-

In the dark hallway that only lit by candles on the wall. The sound of someone's footsteps, she is a woman with dark orange hair and wearing a black robe that reached her feet. The woman kept walking down the hall until she was in front of an iron door that had a flame-like feature. She then opened the door and entering the room, the room was a quite large, a candle holder in the middle of the room and had a table at the end of the room. There was a large chair facing backwards and she stopped in the middle of the room.

"Did you do what I asked for?" Came the voice coming from the chair, his voice certainly owned by a man over 40 years old.

The woman bowed to the man and said "I have done it, Master Ighelm"

"Good..." The one called Ighelm nodded his head covered by a veil. He turned his chair and faced her. Ighelm grinned with a little laugh.

"But, is this really okay?..." asked the woman to her Master.

"What do you mean?" Ighelm asked in confused at the woman.

"You know its not perfect, but why are you telling me to give it to him?" The woman asked.

"Calm down, this is just a little testing..." Ighelm assured her. "Although it's not perfect yet, it's enough to increase the one's power by up to four times. We have to see what happens to the user if the strength is increase like that, Whether it can be controlled or not" the woman just nodded slowly as she understood.

"But, can we really beat them with this power?" Asked the dark orange-haired woman. "Especially him?"

"I'm not sure, but this is Master Rudolph's orders, so we have to obey his orders" Ighelm said to the woman "you better go check on him, Vivi" Ighelm closed his eyes and turned his chair back.

"As your wish... Master Ighelm" The woman whose name's known as Vivi nodded and then went out of the room to do her job.

While Ighelm, who was just silent as he closed his eyes, a flash of thought was in his head and grinned "Now, let's see if you can beat this experiment easily... Blue Dragon Emperor" Ighelm said with a small laugh.

-Few Hours ago, Akane Resort-

Akane Resort is the most popular tourist spot in Fiore. Among its many attractions is the giant amusement park, the five-star hotel and the huge sandy beach adjacent to the sea. The hotel houses a casino in its basement where visitors can enjoy themselves.

Now on the beach, there's a certain lilac-haired boy, running in the beach in excitement. "Beach!..." That showing a massive beach full of peoples.

"Swimsuits!..." Now the scene showing a lot of beautiful girls with swimsuits

"and...Tentacles!" Pyrus jumped in excitement. Then the scene changes into many women attack by tentacles.

"Is it necessary for mentioned that, Pyrus?" Tommy asked.

"Not really..." He chuckled at the scene in his head.

"Alright!... What're we gonna do first?" Pyrus asked himself as he looked around. He now wearing black trunks with purple strips on the edge. "Hmmm... Where are the others?" Pyrus wondering as he looking at surfboard that pulled by a large fish.

"Big Brother, wait up!" Rayna called him, he then turn around and see Rayna trying to catch up with him, following by the four Fairy Tail mage. "Master!..." Nymph waved at him "Look at our new swimsuits, what do you think?" Nymph asked with a big smile on her face.

Rayna blushed a little when Nymph said that. Rayna now is wearing one piece of magenta swimsuit with pink strips motif and yellow ribbon on her chest, it kinda matching with her lilacs hair, her hair is laid loose with a sunflower hair clip on her hair's left side and a matching sandals with her swimsuit. Nymph was wearing one piece cyan frilly swimsuit, light blue sandals, her hair laid down and there's small twintail, she's also wearing a blue butterfly hair clips.

(Chose! [1] Say that looks good on them. [2] Say their bust size are increase [3] Say both)

"What the heck!?... What's up with those choices? Of course I'll choose number..." Pyrus then have a quick response

"Oh... It's look cute on you guys..." He said with a warm smile. "Really?... " Rayna smile happily at him.

"Yeah... Especially that your bust size is increase, Rayna" Pyrus continued, and the next thing he knew that he got face plant into the sand with a large lump on his head.

He then get up and see Alice was glaring at him with sweatdroping Tommy by her side. Tommy was wearing blue trunks with fish motif while Alice was wearing one piece yellow frilly swimsuit.

"Pyrus!... Look! Let's try that one!..." Tommy pointed at surfboard.

"Alright let's go!"  
"Roger that Commander!"  
Pyrus shouted with joy as he jumped in excitement, followed by Tommy who also jumped beside him.

"Hmhm... He seems very happy" Erza chuckled seeing the boy and his partner action. Erza now wearing a one piece black swimsuit with her hair tied in ponytail.

"I know how he feels, this place is awesome!" Lucy agreed, she now wearing a white swimsuit with pink lotus motif. Her hair tied in two ponytails. She then also go following him.

"Well, now that's done... " Erza then glance at Nymph "Nymph, I want you to-"

"You don't need to ask..." Nymph smile as she creating a volly ball, some equipments to build sand castle and a watermelon along with a bat.

"Oh... Great work, Nymph!" Natsu grinned, then take the watermelon and the bat while Erza picking the volly ball. "Okay... Let's do this thing!" Natsu cheered.

They begun to have fun each other. Nymph and Erza playing volleyball ball while the cats are building a sand castle and Lucy is surfing.

Natsu, Gray, and Rayna decided to break the watermelon. They doing a rock-paper-scissors to decided who will doing it. Rayna then is the one who win the rock-paper-scissors, she then use some cloth to covering her eyes while gripping the bat.

"Left... Left... Straight... Up " Natsu guides her to hit the watermelon.  
"What are you doing ... She's to far from the watermelon" Gray said to Natsu, but Natsu just laughed a little.

"Just wait, it'll be very Hilarious" Natsu stifled his laughter. "Come on, Rayna, a little to the right!"

"What do you mean?" Gray looked where Rayna was heading, and he realized.  
"Rayna ... Go straight!" Gray guided her.

"Ehh ... is it right here?..." Rayna tried to find the watermelon, she walked carefully. "Natsu, Gray ... is it really right here?"

"Yes! . . . "  
"Just hit it!"  
Natsu and Gray stifle their laughter, Rayna raises the bat on her head and swings it hard.

a scream of agony was heard and made Rayna bewildered. She feels something is wrong and then she opens her cloth blindfold.

"huh? ... what's this?" Rayna asked, like she was in someone's shadow. She also looked up and found a large muscle man slightly more than Elfman, the man's eyebrows twitched as he glared at her.

"Ah! ... please forgive me, I did not intend!" Rayna apologize to the man with teary eyes. Because seeing her innocent face, the man gently smile at her and said it's okay.

Natsu and Gray burst out laughing while holding their stomachs. The muscled man sees them and finds out that they are the culprit who told the innocent little girl to hit him. The man was cracking his knuckles and proceed to beat up Natsu and Gray while they all laughing.

"Ow ... that's gonna leave a mark ..." Rayna sweatdrop, seeing the man already beat up Natsu and Gray. She then go to help the cats build up a sand castle.

"Rayna ... How's the game doing?" Alice asked her partner

"Well ... you can see for yourself ..." Rayna pointed at Natsu and Gray with a lump in their heads.

"By the way, where's Big brother?" Rayna asked the cats.

"I don't know ..." Alice replied.  
"I didn't see him ..." Happy added.  
"I thought I saw him after playing surfing earlier ..." Tommy said.

Rayna looked at the ocean and only found Lucy surfing while she could not find Pyrus.  
"I wonder where is he ..." Rayna wondering in her thoughts, as she not knowing what happens.

-Meanwhile, in the bottom of the ocean-

Now we are about 150 meters below the beach, we now see Pyrus diving while using his goggles. But something is holding him back.

right now there is a giant tentacles that trap Pyrus and he is trying to escape from it. The tentacle comes from a giant octopus or rather this is a kraken that may reach a height of 50 meters or more. The Kraken is have bluish-green skin with blue spots on the body. Pyrus finally escaped by using his strength.

"Dammit!... when I say 'tentacles' I didn't mean like this!..." thought Pyrus, he tried to swim away but the kraken catch him up.

"Really, Kraky!" Pyrus said in his thoughts. "And how did you even know my location are?" Pyrus asked in his head. His eyes widened as see what in front of him

The Kraken focusing a large magical energy in front of him, ready to full blast at him. The water slowing him down and also he already incidentally drink to much sea water.

"Oh bollocks!.. And I can't hold my breath any longer" Pyrus thought, he could only hold his breath on for less than three minutes left. The Kraken squishing him more tightly making him opening his mouth in pain, the bubbles from the air inside him was squished out from him.

"Stella Fantasy!"

-With Rayna-

Rayna still searching her brother on the beach, she then go to see Erza and Nymph, wondering if they know where he is.

Right now Erza is doing a smash that cause small shockwave, but Nymph able to blocking it with a dig as the ball towards Erza, she then use small pass to Nymph, then Nymph doing a powerful smash, but to her surprise, Erza kick ball towards her and Nymph is ready to sent the ball back

"Erza..." Rayna called her, Erza and Nymph then lose focus and then looked at her while the ball hit Nymph directly to her face and knocked her out

"What's wrong?" Erza ask her if there's something wrong.

"Um... Have you seen my Brother?" Rayna asked.

"Master?" Nymph said while holding her head and her eyes spinning.

"No ... we haven't seen him," Erza told her.

"Oh, i see..." Rayna looked at the ground with a sad face.

"Do not worry, Master is strong ... So he must be fine" Nymph assure while back to her senses, tried to cheer her up. Rayna then nodded slowly knowing what she said is true. She was just too worried about what will happen to her brother.

"Alright, I will try look for him" Nymph's eyes glowing bright yellow as she try to locating the boy, she check the surrounding at the beach and found no sign of him, she check at some food store near the beach, but it also zero sign of him. She trying to look for at the ocean and then say "Oh! There he is, he's at-"

Suddenly Nymph covered by bright lights then transform into her sword form and flew straight to the ocean, Leaving the girls in confusion.

-with Pyrus-

Nymph appear in his hand, she was shocked that she suddenly in bottom of the ocean, facing an Kraken.

"Woah!... Master, what's happened here!?" Nymph asked. Pyrus tried to talk but he knew he couldn't do that now.

"Oh yeah, we're in underwater now" Nymph sweatdrop, she couldn't believe there's a Kraken near the resort. Kraken is usually can be found in the middle of the ocean, far from the land, which mean there's somebody else doing. But who? Her Master have many enemies so she couldn't think the one who is responsible for this.

Pyrus stab the sword towards the tentacles, making him free from the Kraken's grip. He then swim to gain distance but the Kraken tried to catch him again with its tentacles. Pyrus see this coming and then doing an Horizontal slash. In instant, the tentacles was cut off in pieces. The Kraken cried in pain as blood mixing with the water, but it still charging the blast, it then charging it more faster than before, ready to finish it off.

Pyrus just see that the Kraken was done charging then unleashed the Energy blast at him straight on.

 _ **"REVERSE!"**_ Pyrus shouted in his head, he swing Nymph Horizontally, then the energy blast was deflected towards the Kraken with twice more powerful than when its fire it. The blast hit the Kraken, creating a big explosion in the water and caused a giant wave to the beach. Nymph instantly teleport Pyrus out the explosion and sending him at the beach

At the sky, there's a floating woman observing his fight with the Kraken. She then let a sigh as she facepalm and said "And there's goes my effort, bring that Kraken over here. I can't believe he beat it with only one strike" the woman who revealed to be Vivi.

Vivi then put her hand in her chin then said "I've to do something about that Sword, otherwise our plan will fail" Vivi then go from the place. "Well, I just have to tell him. I'm sure he will think a way" Vivi shrugged and then disappear in the cloud.

Meanwhile on the beach, many visitors running from the giant wave that will hit the beach. Luckily no one get hurts but it cause some attractions destroyed, after that done, the staffs from the resort close the beach for a time being. Pyrus and Nymph appear in the beach with her human form, the boy was kneeling down as he coughing with some sea water from his mouth.

"Master!... Are you alright!?" Nymph asked in worry, she tried to help her Master to stand up before Pyrus told her it's alright.

"Pyrus!... " the Fairy Tail mages running to his location in worry.

"Is that your doing?" Erza asked him.

"What's happened there!?" Gray asked the boy as he still coughing.

"*cough* a Kraken *cough* tentacles... sea water *cough, cough* " the boy said.

"What?... " Natsu confused, tilted his head. "You should rest... " Lucy said to him. "No, I'm fine... " the boy tried to walk to nearest chair. "But, Big Bro... Please, you have to rest" Rayna looking at him in worry.

Pyrus looked at his sister worried face, he then nodded because he didn't want to make her worry about him. Seeing her worried face aren't one the things he wanted to see. As take a few step to the hotel resort, Pyrus finally lost unconscious while falling to the white sand

"Big brother! / Pyrus! / Master!" The party shouted in worries as they quickly aid him. The boy just lay there while his friends voice started to disappear.

-Dream-

in the city of Artemis, which burns almost to ashes. A child walks in confusion over what is happening, with his clothes was torn off and many burn marks on it, also few scratch on his face. he start to crying because he did not know what was happening right now. He continues to walk without direction in the city, many sounds of fighting and people cried for help that happened there. he became curious, then he wanted to vent his curiosity and go where the sounds came from.

When he got there, how surprised his face was to see what was happening, many bodies lay on the streets, the corpses burned in black flames and they were not ordinary corpses, but the corpses of the demon, or rather the human corpse that turned into a demon. The boy stepped back with a frightened face and suddenly a roar sounded. The boy looked at the sound. A Red Dragon was confronted by a giant, horned demon, the demon had a sharp tail and claw, and almost looked like a crocodile.

the battle between the two monsters caused many buildings and houses to collapse. There appears to be a boy above the dragon, the boy has silvery white hair in a blue suit and red pants.

"Let's finish it off!... Dragren!" The teenager shouted to order the red dragon, the dragon use it's claw to stab the demon in the chest, it then lifted up the demon and threw it at several houses, before finally spraying a red flame towards the demon and finally killing it.

the boy just stood in fear, then there was a stone falling from debris of a building, and then came out a demon with a black body and a fire burning in both hands. the boy was shocked to make him fall to the ground. the demon saw the child and began to approach him with the intention of killing.

The child grew more frightened, tears out like waterfalls, the demon gets closer and raises his hand and shows how long and sharp its nails are. The demon was very close and would eventually kill the child.

But before the demon could kill him, a body is thrown at the demon and kill it due of the force of the thrown. The boy looked at the body of the one with the armor carefully, it was a boy with armor, the armor having a dominant warrant of silver, he have blue shoulder pad with a blue protector.

"ow, ow, ow,... That hurts!" the boy wearing the armor said as he stroked his head. the boy is not older than eleven years old with shoulder length dark blue hair and brown eyes. The armored boy is holding the Stella Fantasy and there is another sword on his left side waist.

"I didn't think that I would fight him like this..." the boy that revealed to be younger Pyrus mumbled. He then saw a child in front of him. "There's someone still alive?" Pyrus thought in shock

"Hey kid!, you better go before you get caught up in this fight!" Pyrus shouted at the child, but before he could step foot, a shadowing figure dash through the boy and killing him instantly. Pyrus just stared in shock as he just let someone died in front of him.

"Wa-why did you do that!?... Please snap out of it, Gristan!" Pyrus yelled, the figure have demonic silver skin and bulky build, his lower armor still there and he having silver horn and bat-like wings. The demon carrying a majestic sword with gold ornaments on the blade, the cross-guard having looked like a dragon head on it with blue gem on the middle, it have black handle and gave a incredible aura on it.

The demon Gristan just growled then charge at the younger Pyrus with the sword and tried to cut the boy diagonally, but he use Stella Fantasy to defend against it. The two sword clash creating a shockwave through the entire Area. As present Pyrus watching from a far in top a building.

"These memories again?..." Pyrus mumbled. Yes this is his final battle with Gristan, he remember all clearly until today, the day of this horrible accident take occur. He then take a glance at his team members, who have little trouble dealing with these demons.

The scenes change that Pyrus now found himself facing a man covered in golden aura. Pyrus is a bit shocked to facing him again, then a powerful energy take behind him. He turn around and see his younger self covered in blue aura while holding Gristan's sword and a sword that Lidorias give him. The younger Pyrus take a battle stance before let a war cry as the blue aura skyrocketing, he then kicked the ground and charge towards the man.

Pyrus snapped from his thoughts, and now he found himself on a plain grass hill, in front of him is a beautiful woman a head taller than him that appear at late twenties with long snowy silver hair and red eyes. She wearing a black blouse with a brooch, a white skirt that reach her knee, a white boots. She currently holding a baby girl covered in blanket with same hair with her. Beside the woman is a small girl not older than five, She have jet black hair with the same eyes with her mother. She wearing blue frilly dress with matching shoes and have frilly bandana on her head, her hair tied in small pigtails with white ribbon. In her arms there's a Teddy bear and the girl hugged it tightly.

Pyrus could see the young girl cried in front of a grave stone. She just lose her father at young age, the woman then crouch down then ruffle the little girl's hair.

"Don't worry Honey... Otherwise your father will be sad" the woman softly said to her child.

"B-b-but Papa is... He is-" the little girl tried to speak up

"I know its hard, Nathalia. But your father give his life to save what's important to him, so you have to be proud" The woman softly said and the girl finally nodded even thought she still crying. Pyrus just stand behind them in a great guilt, he knew that wasn't his fault, but he still feeling guilty from what he done. "And also... " the woman said making her daughter and Pyrus eyes on her.

"I'm sure that... Your Big Brother and Sister will make sure to give that meanie a lesson!" The woman said cheerfully making Pyrus's eyes widened as small tears escape from it.

The woman stand up and looking at the grave stone again then she turn around with a smile on her face while looking at the boy "Isn't that right?, Pyrus, Rayna"

"Iris... " Pyrus muttered quietly.

"You can count on us! Mother Iris" Younger Rayna suddenly appeared besides him.

"Wa- Ray!?" Pyrus was surprise that his younger sister is here. Younger Rayna take his hand then drag him out from there. "Wait! Ray! " Pyrus was dragged by Rayna, he then take a look back at his foster family. "Iris!.. " the women looked at him with warm smile. "Someday... Someday I will fulfill my promise to you!" he shouted as the two kids already down from hill

"I know you will, Pyrus" Iris said as soft braze of wind blows in her hair. She then gazing at the sun with small smile on her face, the fact that her husband passed away is heavy for her, but she have to keep strong, otherwise she couldn't move on in life. As she knew that the boy will put everything in the order.

Pyrus still dragged by younger Rayna to unknown destination, there's quite some time they had been running, he wondering where this Rayna will take him and his curiosity was answered as he see a cliff in front of them.

"Wait Rayna, don't tell me that-"  
"It will be fun!" The younger Rayna cut his line as they jump towards the cliff and fell down.

"WaitwaitwaitwaitwaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pyrus screaming on the top of his lungs the echoing through the cliff..

(Dream End)

Pyrus's eyes twitched as he gasped some air begin to wake up from his sleep, the first thing he see was a light that directly towards his eyes.

"Steady... Steady and follow the light..." A girl voice is heard. He do what she said, and when the light is gone, it revealed to be Alice with her light magic on her hand. "Oh finally you woken up..." The white feline said in relieved as she deactivated her magic

"Alice?... What happen? What are you doing here?" Pyrus said weakly with Alice standing on top his chest.

"You lost unconscious after almost drown, so we brought you to your room" Alice said, she then jump off from him.

"Ooo... " Pyrus just remember about what happen.

"And the reason i'm here is i figure that I will have some screen time" Alice added making the boy sweatdrop.

"Okaaay..." the boy take glance at the hotel room with single bed

"So, what happens when the wave coming? Is anybody get hurt?" The asked worriedly at his feline friend.

"Don't worry, nobody got hurt. Although the beach have to shutdown because of that" Alice shake her head "and nothing interesting had been happen except for Happy and Tommy winning a sand castle competition" she continue while the boy have image of Happy and Tommy rising a trophy in his head.

"So where's the others?" The boy asked again and Alice sigh.

"They at their room" the feline answer his questions. "Now If you excuse me, then I want to tell Rayna that you have woken up" Alice summon her wings then begin to fly and leave the room, she unlock the door and leave it open a little.

Pyrus just sigh, he lay down again, thinking about what the Celestial Spirit King said to him. Ever since that day, he always have thoughts about the Gold Dragon, even Dracyan still quiet from that day. His eyes was focused on the ceiling and realized that he became more weaker now than three years ago. After his team spilt up, Pyrus barely have a decent training partner for him and his training was interrupted by his search of his sister and hiding from the people who after him.

He looked at his left forearms, the Blue Dragon mark appear, it was there even before his training with Lidorias, and speaking of Lidorias, he never use that sword he give to him after the incident. Then again, Stella Fantasy is more then enough to defeat any enemy but now he have some doubt about it. He sigh again and close his eyes, letting the ethernano flow around him, with some soft breath he calming his mind and under a deep thought.

Until the door was open suddenly by a certain lilac haired girl came in rushing in worry "Big brother!..." The young girl go to his side. Pyrus' eyes twitched as the peaceful atmosphere is no longer possible "I'm glad that you're alright... " Rayna said in relieve as she to his side. The boy see his younger sister's appearance is little mess, especially her hair that looked like she just take a shower.

"Ummm... You might need to worried about your hair..." The boy pointed, his sister currently wearing a long sleeve white shirt, purple waistcoat with pink bowtie on her collars, the star gem necklace was attached in the bow. Black skirt with white high socks and black shoes.

"Oh, seems that I forgot about it... " Rayna said as Alice enter the room.

"How long that i been out?" the boy asked the two.

"You have been unconscious for more than six hours..." Rayna replied.

"Geez... This is supposed to be a vacation, but thanks to you ruining it for Rayna" Alice pointed out.

"Oh... I am sorry for that... " Pyrus rubbing his head awkwardly as he sweatdrop.

"It's okay ... I don't mind" Rayna said with a smile.

"but let me make it up for you" the boy said.

"I do not think i need it, Brother ..." Rayna said.

"but at least, let me comb your hair ..." Pyrus begged. because of his carelessness, Rayna got worried and did not enjoy this vacation.

"But I'm should be the one who take care of you, Big bro... " Rayna said in worries.

"It's okay, I already feel much better now" Pyrus jump up from the bed then brought a blue comb from his pocket dimension "come on, sit there... " Rayna let a sigh as she do what he told her. She sit on the edge of the bed while the boy begun to comb her hair from behind. He gently comb her with Rayna in small blush on her cheeks, while Alice just watch the siblings beside Rayna

"You know this is not necessary for you to do this, right?... I can do it myself you know" Rayna said, and the boy shake his head. "Sigh... Last time someone comb my hair is Mother Iris..." Rayna brought up her name to him.

The room became silent as no one spoke up, the boy keep comb his sister's hair gently, he carefully doing it so he didn't cause a split hair. "You know what... When I lost unconscious, I having dream" he decided to speak.

"A dream?... About what?" His younger sister ask as she turn her head looking at him.

"His dream is about the accident in Artemis, last battle against Gristan and then the gold dragon, meet with Iris then younger Rayna fulling him to a cliff" Alice beat him before he could said a word, the siblings just stare a with a large sweatdrop. "Waaait... How did you know that?" Pyrus asking suspiciously. "You sleep talking... " Alice replied. "Huh... That's make sense" Rayna awkwardly said at her feline friend.

When suddenly the door was opened by Lucy that come to check on him. "Oh, finally you've wake up... " Lucy said in relieve, she gaze at the boy who just comb his sister's hair.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Rayna asked the blonde girl.

"I just wanted to check on you guys, and I want to tell you that we're going to the Casino, you coming?" The blond said to them.  
"Sure... That's sounds fun..." The boy said as he has done comb his sister's hair. He then get off from bed before covered in bright light. Rayna, Alice, Lucy see that he now is wearing white button-up shirt with purple tie and purple blazer with white trim , he wearing black pants, black belt with silver buckle, and black shoes. He then looked at his star gem necklace and hide it under his shirt. "So, how do I look?... " Pyrus ask them.

"You look great, Big brother... " Rayna said with a smile. "Can't believe you use your Requip magic to change clothes... " Lucy sweatdrop.

"What's wrong with that? Even Erza using it like this, right?" Pyrus replied, true what he said, just before Lucy go to his room, she get to Erza's room first and she watching Erza using her Requip magic to change. Pyrus just just smile in victory then noticed that Alice had been observed him for quite some time now. "What's wrong, Alice?... " the boy asked. And the feline just let a sigh.

"You know that you forgot something..." She said making him confused "Your hair and eyes didn't match your clothes" she pointed out, Pyrus then see his reflection on the mirror in the edge of the room and see his hair and eyes back to their original colors. The boy then focused his Transformation magic and quickly changed them into lilac hair an blue eyes.

"By the way... Where's Tommy and Nymph?" The boy asked them again. "They already gone ahead to the Casino..." Lucy replied. "Is that so?... Well then, it's time to make some money!" The boy cheers raised his hands.

"Please you don't mean the slot machine" Rayna sweatdrop.

"What's wrong with that?... " Lucy stare at confusion.

"Don't ask... " Rayna and Alice said in unison with sorrow face making her sweatdrop.

-Later at the Casino-

Here's now the Akane resort's Casino, Where many people play gambling or just wants to drinking. Here is now, we find Pyrus along with Rayna and Alice playing some simple poker on a table with the dealer.

"Spade 9" Pyrus placed the card. Then Rayna place number 7, Alice is place number 4 and the dealer place 5.

The boy take the last card on his hand and lay it on the table. "Heh! I win... " Pyrus smiled in victory.

"Well played... " the dealer said as he shuffle the cards.

"Oh man, we lose..." Alice sigh in defeat.

"I knew it from the start... " Rayna just smile as her brother taking their coins.

"Meowow, what a cute kitty you got there!..." the siblings turn their head at the source of voice, that came from a woman of average height with a curvaceous figure. She was noted for her cat-like appearance: possessing cat-like eyes, nose and mouth. Her brown hair is stylized into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base. Her face has four red whisker-like tattoos. She wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. She also wears a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings. "Can I hug her!?... " the cat girl said asked with sparkles eyes.

"A Cat girl!?" The three of them shouted in their head.

"No!... " Alice replied immediately. "Meow! why not?" The girl asked.

"Can you leave us alone? We're trying to play here" Pyrus said to the girl.

"Yeah! like he said... " Alice agreed, she doesn't know why, but something is off with that girl. She know that Pyrus noticed it too, so she played along with him.

"Oh a game? How about I join you guys? If I win then I could cuddle and take the cute kitty!..." The girl said with smile on her face.

"Do you really think that we will accept your challenge?" Rayna asked.

"Of course we are... " Pyrus said shocking Rayna and Alice slightly.

"Eh! But big brother, we can't decide Alice's fate on a card game!" Rayna said with slightly worried in her voice.

"Yeah! I against this!" Alice said little angry

"Don't worry... It will be fine. It's not like the world is on stake in a card game" The boy assure them.

-Meanwhile in another Universe-

"ACHOO!..." There's a boy with black messy hair and blue eyes, he wearing red jacket with black pants and red shoes, in his left forearms there's weird equipment with a some kind sort of blade-like . In the blade there's three cards on it. "Man... Someone must be talking about me" the boy muttered as wiped his nose after he sneezed. The boy just stare the three giant beings in front of him that looked alike a eastern red dragon, a blue fiend, and a yellow bird-like monster. With a bulky man with long black hair, Wearing nothing but a cloth that covered his private part behind those creatures. The boy glance at the last card on his hand with sweat dropped in his head.

"What's wrong boy? Afraid to take your move?" The bulky man asked, the boy closed his eyes to calm himself.

"I have to win this duel, the world is on stake here!" The boy place his fingers in stack of cards on the equipment "Here I goes! My turn... DRAW!"

-Back to our Protagonist-

"Alright! It's decided then... " the cat girl take her seat as the dealer begin to shuffle the cards.

"Okay, get your game on!.." Pyrus smile in confident as the dealer share the cards to. Pyrus take his cards and looking at them with smile of victory. "Here I goes!... Joker!" he take the card from his hand and slammed it on the table.

"Hah! You should save the best card for later, meow... " The cat girl said as she place her card.

"King!" The boy place the card.

"Ace!" The girl place the card

"Joker!" Pyrus shouted as he slammed the card down again, making the cat girl amazed.

"Meow... You got two?" She said as she place a card down.

"Joker!" The boy slammed his third Joker making people that watching them sweat drop and confused in the same time.

"Okay Meow this is weird... " the girl said placing her card.

"Six!" The boy place it

"Eight" the girl place the card, thinking that he already out of Joker

"Joker!... And then Ten" he slammed his fourth Joker and a number ten.

"Meowait a minute!" The girl shocked as the people are watching with their jaw fall to the floor "Queen!... " the girl place the card down.

"Joker!... And then 3 card of number 5" Pyrus said. With the dealer is practically jaw dropped with everyone else. And Rayna with awkward smile and Alice's eye twitch for seeing this ridiculous play.

"Double King..." the Cat girl place her card.

"Double Joker!" Pyrus excitedly lace his cards

"Triple 9... " the girl place her card nervously. "Triple Joker!... " Pyrus shouted.

"WaitWaitWait! How many Jokers do you have!?" Rayna asked him. The boy looked at her then show his hand card "I got plenty... " in his hand there's many Joker's with exception of two cards.

"What! You must be cheated" The cat girl said. "How could I? you see that I take my cards shortly after the dealer give it to us"

"Normally I would think you're cheated, but with my freedom is on the line...then I have trust you" Alice said. She then notice the old Narrator playing some slot machine while shouting "Super Spin Cyclone!"

The cat girl just sighed as she place her card. "6..."

"Cyclone!" the Old Narrator shouted.

"Joker!... Then 4!"

"Jack..."

"Cyclone!.."

"Joker!..."

"8..."

"Cyclone!"

"Joker!"

"Double jack..."

"Cyclone! Cyclone!"

"Double Joker!"

"Ace... "

"Cyclone!"

"Joker!" And then it continue until He won, with many people didn't believe this as Pyrus taking some her coins. "*sob* Meow I couldn't believe this! This is unfair" The girl cried with her head against the table.

"You know that gambling is part of life, so get used to it" Pyrus just said while the Old Narrator put the coins that he won from slot machine inside a bag.

Meanwhile at the other section, a certain Salmon Haired boy was throwing a tantrums at the Magical Lottery Machine dealer. Natsu cried angrily as he hit the machine's button with his hand continuously.

"S... Sir please stop that!" The dealer said to him trying to calm.

"But it definitely landed on 17! I saw it!... This is kinda be cheated! Dammit!" Natsu cried, while besides him were Happy, Tommy and Nymph.

"Yeah!... It's weird!" Happy and Tommy agree with him as they lose the game.

"It landed on 17 and I heard a clicking sound then it move again! What's with this thing!?" Natsu angrily said to the dealer. "Come on give me back my 17!"

"17 come back!" Happy cried along him.

"You guys are such a loser... " Nymph said while she and Tommy sweatdrop. She then touch the Magical Lottery Machine and whisper _**"Hacking... "**_ an magic circuit that couldn't be seen by humans eyes then spread at the machine and begun to analyzed it

"huh? What would you know, it seems that Natsu was right... They did cheated after all" Nymph sweatdrop then she let a smirk.

"Well then, I guess this our turn.. " She said to Tommy "yeah!.. Let's win this thing" Tommy said as she then put her coins inside the machine and then Numbers appears randomly. _**"Hack!"**_ Nymph shouted in her mind as then the number stop with triple 12. Shocking the others that watch her

"W-Wha!? How... Oh come on, not fair!" Natsu said with mouth gasped along with Happy. Yeay! I won!... " Nymph cheers in delightfully along with Tommy.

"One more time!... " Natsu said.

"Haha! that guy such a bumpkin" Gray laughed as he the continue playing with one of the slot machine. Gray has wearing red shirt with black tie, black pants and black shoes.

"Master-Gray... Can I tagged along" a familiar voice called him from behind. Gray turn around and shocked to see Juvia from Phantom Lord is here. She now wearing a blue tight dress with gold Fairy Tail insignia necklace.

"Will you stop it, Boy" With Natsu still cried as he lose the lottery, a man talking to him from behind, the Fairy Tail mages turn their heads and see a weird man with geometrical head shaped of like blocks. He has black hair, an oddly-shaped chin, and has thick lips. He wears a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie. He also wears black, oval-shaped sunglasses, a boater hat, and a white scarf can be seen hanging loosely around his neck. "When you in a place for adult entertainment, You should enjoy it in a dandy fashion" he said while sitting on a chair.

"A-A... A block head!?" Four of them shouted in surprise.

"Boy, let me give you some advice..." He said then he drop a purple marble and it rolled to Nymph's feet "...There are only two paths a man can travel... He can live in a dandy fashion..." As soon he said that, a blinding light came from the marble and then Nymph found herself trapped in a sphere of purple energy while Natsu was pinned down at the lottery machine by some kind of toy Lego. The man's right hand turn laser-pointer gun and aim it into Natsu's forehand "...or roll over and die" he finish his sentence.

"Oh no! I can't get out!... " Nymph said in her head, she then trying to use her magic but she couldn't. "Don't tell me this energy neutralized my magic!?" She thought with sweat formed in her head, without her magic, she not different from 10-year old human girl. "I have to tell Master... " She trying to reach Pyrus with a telepathy but tor her surprise it was cut off too.

"What is this? What are you trying to do?" Tommy asked the man that only let a smirk on his face.

-with Gray-

On the bar, Gray were drinking with Juvia "I heard that Phantom was disbanded or something like that" Gray said to her and she nodded

"Yes, Juvia is once again an independent mage" she said that while Gray looking at the Fairy Tail Insignia necklace on her

"And I guessing you have your eye set on Fairy Tail?" Gray said nervously. And she nodded and said it was correct.

"You know, after the stunt you guys just pulled... I mean, I wouldn't mind, but I wonder what Master would say" Gray said.

"Juvia will do anything!... " Juvia said.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you... " Gray sweatdrop, knowing Master Makarov he probably do something indecent towards the girl.

They talking without notice a man was behind them "Gray Fullbuster..." They turn around he set gaze in a massive tall and muscular young man. Large arms and hands. He have dark eyes, flat nose with mildly long black hair could be seen under light cloth warped around it that resembles a turban. He have dark eyepatch on his left eyes with thin scar emerging under it. His massive jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions jutting upwards, plus a set of teeth-like ornaments, overall resembling a skeletal jaw. distinctive outfit: most of his muscular upper body was left exposed, being only covered by a large, light cloth passing over his left shoulder and going down below his waist, where it was tied by a light sash, plus a single, dark sleeve on the left arm, bearing two light stripes vertically going down it, from the shoulder to the cuff. The cloth crossing his chest diagonally had its edges adorned by a series of dark pyramids, and bore in its middle several dark, larger motifs, highly reminiscent of double-edged axes. He also wore a pair of extremely loose dark pants, almost reaching down to his ankles and a simple pair of light, ankle boots.

A blue magical circle appear in his right eyes then causing a explosion of smoke at Gray and Juvia, destroying the bar and making peoples run in panic.

When the smoke is cleared, revealed Gray on the ground with almost unconscious Juvia. "Bastard! Who the hell are you?" Gray asked as he stand up.

"Where's Erza?" The man asked.

"What?... " Gray said in confusion.

-With Lucy and Erza-

Here's now on other side of the casino, Erza just winning a game of black Jack. "Kyaa! Erza you're amazing!" Lucy amazed by her. Lucy now wearing a sleeveless dark red tight dress that reach her knees and high heels.

"Fufu, luck is on my side today... " Erza smiles in victory. While she now wearing a sleeveless purple dress with a rose motif. And white gloves that reach her arm.

"Time for a dealer change... " a new dealer came to play.

"Right now I feel like I can't lose no matter who I'm up against" Erza said confidently.

"Hell yeah!..." Lucy agree with her.

"If that's the case... Why don't we enjoy a special game? Except we didn't bet with coins..." The dealer said as he shuffle the cards and do some card tricks as he then give Erza five card. Erza looked at the card that have latter spelled "DEATH"

"Let's bet with our lives... Big Sister Erza" the dealer said with creepy smirk. Erza looked at and shocked to see him. He was a young man, with blond hair, arrange in a wavy look with fringes hanging above his forehead and has tan skin. He has somewhat dark beady eyes and a small 5-shaped tattoo can be located below his lower lip. He also has an earring with diamond ornaments attached on his left ear.

"You're... Sho? Aren't you?..." Erza muttered.

"It's been a while... Big sister" Sho said to her making Lucy confuse.

"Sho... You're safe?" Erza said little relief.

"Safe?" Sho repeated.

"Ah, No... I just meant... " Erza said like she was scared.

-with Pyrus, Rayna, and Alice-

The three of them still playing the card game even though people running out from the casino in panic. Here now Pyrus with his head laying down on the table in boredom as he keep winning against the mysterious cat girl.

"Umm Big brother..." Rayna tried calling him while gazing of what happens there.

"Yeah? What is it, Sis?... " Pyrus said still with head laying on the table without looking at her.

"You might wanna see this... " Rayna said.

"What?... " He said lazily.

"She was trying to say that Gray was attacked by someone!" Alice shouted to him.

"We're in casino... So it's normal to happen" the boy said lazily knowing that a brawl is quite common in a casino. The cat girl stand up from her seat and said

"Meow it's fun to play with you guys..." As soon she say that, the entire suddenly went dark making them unable to see anything.

"What in goodness?!..." Rayna shouted in surprise. "Rayna be care-" Alice voice was cut off. "Alice?... Kyaa!... Big brother?"

"Yes? What is it?... " Pyrus replied.

"Did you accidentally touch my chest?" Rayna said with small blush even thought we couldn't see it.

"No I didn't. Are you the one that ripping my tie?..." Pyrus asked back,

"No..." Rayna answer, then suddenly a sounds of gunshot was heard.

"What was that?... Tommy!...Nymph!...Everyone can you hear me?!" Pyrus call his friends, but no one answer them. Then the lights is on again, but to the siblings surprise, they had been tied in orange rope with the tip looking like a cat paws and a block Lego gun pointed at their face "WHAT THE HELL!?" Pyrus shouted

*BANG!*

Meanhwhile Erza and Lucy see that Sho is not front of them but instead behind them with other visitors has trapped in a cards. Many of them yelled asking for help.

"Do you think it's strange?" Sho said while holding a card that have the Akane resort's Mascot inside it.

"Magic?... " Erza said in surprise.

"I learned to use magic too" Sho said. "Just... What do you.. "

"Meow... "

A magical circle appear beneath Lucy as the same rope that binding Pyrus and Rayna were also binding Lucy and pulled by someone "What? What is this thing?"

"Lucy!" Erza turn around and see the cat girl holding the rope. But she was shocked a unconscious white cat in her other arm "Alice!..."

"Meow!... Super strong right?" The cat girl said.

"Millianna... You can use magic too!?" Erza said in surprise.

"Long time no see, Erza!" Millianna greeted her.

"What's the meaning of this! Lucy and Alice is my friends!" Erza shouted at her

"Meow? Friends?" Millianna put her hand on her chin in thinking pose.

"Weren't we your friends... Big sister" Sho said. Lucy was little shocked about this as Erza trembling a bit "That's is until you betrayed us of course" Sho said with slight anger on his voice. Erza bit her lip trying to denied that fact, but she knew she couldn't.

"Don't ruffles her feathers too much, Sho... Dandy men know how to maintain their composure" the block head man appeared as he warped his left arm around Sho's shoulders, Making Lucy and Erza surprised. "You turned out to be a quite the looker" he said to Erza.

"Th-That voice... Wally?" Erza said quite shock.

"Not that it would matter if you hadn't recognized me. Compared to the Mad Dog Wally from the old days. I'm much more well-rounded now..." the block head named Wally said.

"You.. Can use magic too... " Erza muttered.

"Well sort a... " Wall said as the sphere of energy that trapped Nymph appear behind him. "Nymph!... " Erza and Lucy shouted in worry.

"Miss Erza..." Nymph tried to break free from the dome by hamming it with her small fist.

"No need to be so awestruck" a man that attacked Gray appear "when that guy gets his mits on you, anyone would be able to use magic...right, Erza?"

"Simon... " Erza take a step back a little. Millianna then kick Lucy making her fall to the floor as the binding tighten.

"Erza... Who are these guys...and why he call you big sister... " Lucy asked.

"He's not really my brother, they're my former friends..." Erza stated sadly.

Shocking Lucy and Nymph. "Friends, but I thought you'd been at Fairy Tail since you we're a little kid!" Lucy said.

"This... This was before that..." Erza said sadly "what's the old gang doing here? Let Lucy and the others go..." Erza said to them.

"We came to bring you back... " Wally said.

"Let's go back, big sister Erza..." Sho said.

"If you insist on being pig about it..." Wally's right hand turned into a gun then pointed at Lucy's forehead.

"S-STOP IT!..." Erza shouted "Please I beg you!" But unknown to her that the gun teleported and shot her from behind, making her unconscious as Simon grab her

"Erza!..." Lucy and Nymph shouted in worries.

"Don't worry, it's just my sleep bullet" Wally assure.

"Mark acquired... Let's us fall back" Simon said.

"Wait!... Why are you taking Erza and Nymph! When Natsu and the others know about this, then they will beat you down!" Lucy said as she tried to break free from the binding but Millianna make it more tighter than before as is like about to break her body into two, making her screaming in pain.

"To bad... We're already deal with them before they have the chance" Wally replied. "What!?" Lucy's eyes widened, there's no way her friends got beat easily.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot... " Wally realized as sleeping Tommy and Happy appears in his hands then he handed them to Millianna "Meow! More Kitty! Can i keep them!?" She said happily.

Sho then tell Millianna to tie Erza and said "Big sis...you're finally came back... To the Tower of Heaven"

Erza able to regain some of her sense to hear what Sho just said. "Tower of Heaven... It.. It has complete" She said in her head, left the group then leave using teleportation magic and left Lucy still tied, she then tried to summon her spirit but the rope nullified her magic. Luckily she able get out from the binding with the help of Akane resort's mascot. She then check on her friends and find Gray unconscious near the bar.

"Oh no... Gray!... " Lucy come check on him, as soon she touch him, Gray's body turned into ice then shattered into pieces. "Wah! Don't worry I fix you up!" Lucy panicking as she then doing it wrong.

"Please don't worry..." Said a female voice, Lucy turned around and see Juvia came out from the water in the floor. "You, You're! From Phantom!" Lucy a bit shocked to see her on this place.

"Lucy, wait!... " Gray's voice could be heard.

"Master Gray is in Juvia's body... " said Juvia making Lucy confused as she then looking at Gray who is below her.

"Your body?... " Lucy asked in confused.

"Yes, inside Juvia's body, not your body" Juvia said in victory with Lucy sweatdroping.

"I remember seeing you make a double for me when things turned dark" Gray stand up while removed his shirt.

"To avoid for being discovered by the enemy, Juvia protected Master Gray with water" Juvia said as she thinks she the right thing.

"That's wasn't necessary! You let him get away!" Gray shouted at her making her felt like a arrow stabbed her hearts painfully.

"Speaking of which, where's Natsu and the others?" Gray asked Lucy.

"I don't know about them is... But.. " Lucy said sadly.

"Forget it... Pyrus and Rayna is over there..." Gray pointed at the sleeping Pyrus and Rayna. They now are tied up with Millianna's rope in their seats.

They then tried to wake them up as Rayna is the first one opening her eyes, followed by Pyrus while he let a small yawn. "What's going on?... " Rayna asked weakly. As she wants to move her body, only to find that she had been tied up along with her brother.

"Rayna! I'm glad that you're okay... " Lucy said in relieve.

"Huh?... Lucy, Gray and... Juvia, right?" she said and Juvia nodded.

"GRAAAAAA!..." A sudden shout from the lilac haired boy surprise them.  
"What's the matter, Big brother?" Rayna asked in concerns.

"Where's that Block head and Cat girl!?... How dare they shoot me with sleeping bullet more than ten times! This is the worst!" Pyrus said angrily as all them sweat drop.

"GWAAAAAAAAA!" A fire burst out from the Lottery machine "It hurts!" The sounds came from Natsu while he holding his jaw.

"Natsu!" Lucy calling him.

"What normal person would shoot a gun on somebody's mouth!?" Natsu asked angrily "Man, that hurt, it could have done real damage!" He said still holding his jaw.

"OK thank you, there's still someone get worst than me... " The boy thought while sweatdrop.

"I think a normal person would have kicked the bucket already... " Lucy sweatdrop.

"That Blocky Bastard!...DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY!" Natsu shouted then running out from the Casino. "Let me have some piece of them too!.." Pyrus then use his strength to break free from the rope with ease, then run after him.

"Quick follow them!" Gray said.

"But even if we follow them, we don't know where they went!" Lucy pointed out. "They got a sharper nose than most animals!" Gray said.

"But we have to free Rayna first... " Lucy said.

"Please don't worry about me.. " Rayna let a soft breath as she then break free with using her strength then the rope break. "Okay then let's go... " she said and everyone nodded the begin to after the two Dragon Slayer.

The lilac haired girl keep after the older Dragon Slayers, with her forgetting something important.

~Meanwhile on the Tower of Heaven~

A mildly muscular man of average height distinguished by his extremely long black hair, which reaches down far below his feet, is parted in the middle and has two bangs reaching down below his waist framing his face. He has a large hooked nose and hairy eyebrows pointing upwards in spikes. he donned a simple attire consisting of a sleeved shirt paired with plain armbands, pants, gloves and shoes. He then enter a room that could be seen as the throne room for the tower.

"Lord Jellal... We received word that the targets has been successfully captured" the man said to the hooded man with blue hair that sitting in the throne. Jellal let a smirk as his attendant bring the news.

"But at this point, why we take the orders from them?" The man asked. "With your power, you can easily get rid of them..."

"Hahaha, we can't do that... This world would become boring" Jellal said making him confused "but now the Tower of Heaven is complete. The time has come, become my perfect sacrifice, Erza Scarlet" Jellal said with a smirk as he crossed his left leg and use his right hand as a support.

"Don't forget your promise..." A young woman appear in the room, that revealed to be Vivi. Jellal dropped his smirk as he looking at the woman

"Of course I didn't forgot about it" Jellal assured.

"Just make sure they use their Heavenly Dragon's power so that my Master will revive. And then you can revive that Dark Wizard Zeref" Vivi said as she give him a black orb covered by golden light. "This is the power for you to stand up against them"

"So, how is this power work?..." Jellal asked as he amused looking at the orb.

"Give it to the captured Spirits or one of your minions. Once it take a effect, it will boost their power until up to four times. But the stronger it get, the harder to control, It will not leave its host until the host is defeated or unconscious and then it will automatically returned to you" Vivi explain.

"Okay... Now let's see how things will go... I will waiting for you, Fairy Tail... " Jellal said.

-To be Continue-

* * *

 **And done... That's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N : Alright, here's goes another chapter from me. Sorry it takes so long, I've been busy this week catching up some anime, and also it might already late, Happy New Year! (^_^)ノ**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. I'm only own the OCs.**

 **Warning : Slightly OP OCs, contains elements from other anime and franchises, 4th wall break.**

* * *

Chapter 20 : Darkness Arise

Previously in Fairy Tail : Dragon Emperor.

Team Natsu was in vacation on Akane resort, but they had been attacked by a group that claimed to be Erza's old friends. They have kidnapped Erza, the cats, and Nymph. Meanwhile a woman named Vivi from unknown organization begun her plans, she also the one who help them to captured Erza and the others. Later, Team Natsu are going to after them by following their scent to the Tower of Heaven.

 **-Magic Council Hall, Era-**

"Impossible! You mean to tell me the remnants of the R-system still remains!?" Shouted one of the Council members named Org. currently the Council is now standing in a room with a giant magical circle blow their feet, while argues about the recent news about the R-System.

"R-system, is building made by a cult that worshipped black magic around 10 years ago" said another Council member.

"Those seven towers!? But we already destroy all of them five years ago?" Said another member.

"It seem there's an eight tower, it's off the coast of Caelum" said a female member named Belno. Then a picture of R-System is shown in the middle of the room.

"Don't tell me it hasn't been complete has it?" Org said slightly in worried.

"Investigators team disappear after they taken this picture" Belno said.

"It seem it already complete... " Female member with long black hair named Ultear said.

"Why the R-System show up now... " said a member with cat ears named Michello

"Tower of Heaven... "

Every members looked at source of voice who revealed to be Siegrain.

"It's not the R-System, it's... the Tower of Heaven" Siegrain stated with his eyes closed while crossed his arms.

"Who cares what it called! The R-system is a Taboo Magic! It place a grievous toll on anyone subjected to it! It will creates havoc!" Org shouted

"We have to mobilize the army immediately, we need to suppress this as soon as possible" Belno stated.

"But we know nothing about our opponent, the incident in Akane beach last night, according to the reports that the group had a relations to the one who build the R-system" a member stated.

"But who?... " asked another member.

"I heard that his name is Jellal... " the Councils immediately looked at Siegrain.

"Isn't that your twin brother, Siegrain?" Org asked him.

"Yes, sorry about that..." Siegrain just nodded and apologize of what his twin had done.

 **-Meanwhile-**

In the morning on a middle of the ocean, we find our protagonist on a boat, they had been sailing for hours aimlessly with Natsu and Rayna got a motion sickness.

"Hey, are you sure the people that turned into cards are alright?" Lucy asked them.

"Don't worry, they already in council's hands, so they will be safe now" Gray answer her.

"And by the way, WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!?" Gray shouted angrily towards the sky.

"Juvia is think that we had been drifting aimlessly for some time.. " Juvia stated.

Currently Pyrus gazing the birds on top of them while his motion sickness sister sit next to him. "We're in near coast of Caelum" the boy stated, shocking Lucy and Gray.

"Are you serious!?" Lucy asked then she let a sigh. "Natsu, are sure this is the way?" Lucy asked but only to find motion sickness Natsu making them sweatdrop.

"We're relying on that nose of yours, so get a grip!" Gray shouted at him.

"Juvia does not believe that he would dare dash Master Gray's hope" Juvia mutter looking sharply at Natsu.

"You know that I can located them too" Pyrus said deadpan at them.

"Oh yeah we forgot about it" Gray realized.

"How did you not get motions sickness, Pyrus?" Lucy asked him while the other Dragon Slayers got motion sickness from the start while Rayna just got a few hours ago.

"Oh, me?... I just ate this red candy" He show a bottle of small red pills to them.

"Big.. Brother... That's.. My motion sickness pills" Rayna speak up while tried not to throw up.

"Oh, I thought this was a candy" Pyrus said. This making them sweatdrop, then Pyrus giving one pill to her, after that her condition became better as she not feeling motion sickness anymore.

"So you're the one who taking my pills" Rayna pouted angrily at him.

"OK I'm sorry, better if I give Natsu one too" the boy proceed to give Natsu but then stopped by Lucy.

"Wait a minute, the last time you said to me that Natsu might got poisoned if he take the medicine" Lucy stated.

"It's alright, I already perfected it so it will be okay for him and I was able to converts them into pills so they can easily consumed" Rayna assure, they give the pill to him and then his motion sickness is vanish.

"Wow! I feel much better!" Natsu exclaimed happily, standing on the boat while he take the bottle from Pyrus. "I bet my motion sickness will cured if I take all of them" Natsu then shoved all of them into his mouth and happily eat it. But then his stomach begin to growling making him throw up.

"Geez... Have you heard anything about dosage?" Rayna asked while sweatdrop.

"Why didn't you stopped him?" Lucy asked the boy.

"I want him to learn it the hard way... " the boy stated. With this, Natsu would probably have to think twice before eating all of those pills in the future.

They keep sailing until Gray broke the silence. "Dammit! I can't believe they took Erza and the cats away while we we're unconscious! How pathetic is that!" Gray said angrily.

"They got Nymph too... " Pyrus added, Gray then looking at him and say "Can you just call her with your magic?... "

"I already done it if I could, but something blocking me to reach her... Who ever made that energy dome, probably they knew about Spirit Arms weakness. So don't take lightly at them" Pyrus stated with serious expression.

"And accurate assessment... To think a mage as able as Miss Erza would be defeated" Juvia stated sadly. This making Gray glare at her and said "Ain't no way she was beaten... You don't know the first thing about Erza!..."

"Please...please forgive me... " Juvia apologize with small tears in her eyes, been glared angrily by Gray make her scared greatly.

"Gray calm down!" Lucy said to him.

Gray sit down again. While Pyrus looking at Juvia and realize something "Hey, aren't you the one who kidnapping Lucy and Rayna the other day?... " the boy said.

"Yes... Juvia is sorry about that, Juvia is just following orders" Juvia nodded and apologize at him.

"Its okay, Juvia... We forgive you... " Rayna said making Juvia smile a little.

"Lucy, are you know anything about our opponent?" Pyrus asked her.

"Erza mentioned something about those guys being her former friends... Face it, when it comes to Erza... No one here knows much about her at all..." Lucy said sadly, gripping her hand tightly as she couldn't do anything to help her that time.

At that point, the three Dragon Slayers alerted by anomaly in the ocean.

"Do you guys feel that?" Rayna looked around with her eyes narrowed.

"There's something wrong here" Natsu stated while looked around and not getting motion sickness.

"Hey look at those birds!" Pyrus pointed out, they look at the sky, seeing groups of birds pass them then they fall to the sea and died.

"What on earth is this phenomenon?" Gray asked, they look at the water and find many fish died with some parts of destroyed ship.

"Even the fish too... " Lucy said sadly.

"I have a bad feeling about this... " Juvia stated.

"Those ship debris... " Pyrus pointed. "It looks like they belong to Fiore's naval ships" Gray said looking at torn up flag.

Natsu snapped then looked at the source. "Hey, look at that... " they look at the Tower in front of them. the tower was a huge twist of metal, it leave a jagged appearance.

"Is that... Tower of Heaven?" Lucy aksed.

"There's no mistaking it... I can feel Erza and the others are there... " Pyrus sated as he activating his wind radar. He narrowed at his eyes towards the tower, giving him some bad old memory where he meet with a member from Aegis in the first time. _"Can't believe that I will facing those things again... R-System"_ He thought and now he thinking about Nymph and the others safety. Knowing a someone who knows about Spirit Arms weaknesses, he sure this person not a average enemy. _"Wait for us, everyone... "_ Pyrus thought as he clenched his hands tightly

In the meantime, Sho and Simon show Erza to her cell. Sho informs Erza that she has been chosen to be a living sacrifice for Zeref. Erza shivers, not because she is supposed to be a sacrifice, but because she is being held in the very spot she was captured and punished as a kid when her group of friends attempted to escape the tower. Erza remembers the guards finding herself and her friends as they plotted to escape from the tower. The guards decided to punish only the mastermind of the escape plan, claiming that they would be 'kind' and let the other children off unharmed. It was Sho who came up with the plan, but he breaks down into tears and refuses to confess to the guards. Erza is about to confess and take punishment in Sho's place when Jellal stands and states that he was the mastermind. However, the guards aren't convinced and reason that Erza was the one who came up with the plan. Though Jellal and Simon both try to defend Erza, Erza is carried off to receive punishment.

Sho then entering her cells, he currently wearing a long red robe with collar along with a pink pinstripe suit underneath it.

Sho interrupts Erza's remembering and apologizes for not being strong enough to confess to the guards. Erza asks Sho of the repercussions of using the Revive System, but Sho brushes them off. He says that they are trying to create Heaven, with them as rulers and as such do not care of anyone else. Erza frees herself while Sho is euphoric and then knocks him out, but not without remembering how he was when they were kids and commenting on how people can change so dramatically. Her mission now is finding and neutralizing Jellal.

The Magic Council is still arguing, and Siegrain calls the members weak because of their resolve. He proposes using Etherion, an immensely powerful Magic, the Council's Ultimate weapon. The council reacts in horror, mentioning the severity of such an attack, but Ultear and another member concur with the use of Etherion. Siegrain sticks to his idea, even though it would mean the death of his twin

 **-Later-**

Here now the team made it at shore of the tower, by the help of Juvia who camouflage the boat with water, they able to sneak in without alerting the enemy. They currently behind rocks, hiding from the guards in that place.

"That's a lot of guards... " Gray stated, looking at them.

"Who cares! Let's plough through them!" Natsu suggest, while itching for a fight.

"And put Erza and the others in dangers? Yeah, good idea..." Pyrus deadpan tone.

"Still... We need to save our energy for a bigger battle... " Rayna stated.

Juvia's head then get out from water and say "Juvia has found another entrance underwater"

"Seriously? Good job!" Gray praise her.

"The one who got praised is not you, but Juvia!" Juvia smuggled at Lucy.

"Right, right... " Lucy just nod awkwardly.

"it's a journey about 10 minutes underwater, But holding your breath for that long won't be a problem, right?" Juvia stated.

"10 minutes is nothing"  
"Child's play"  
"Piece of cake"  
The boys said confidently

"No way!, it's impossible!" Lucy and Rayna shouted in unison.

"Then please wear this... " Juvia then make a bubble of water in her hand "it uses the water to enclose your head with oxygen, so you can breath even underwater"

"Oooh! That's cool!" Natsu said in awe "by the way, who are you again?..." This make shock Juvia and turn white, how the heck he didn't know her name this entire time.

Lucy and Rayna quickly change into their previous swimsuit, but then Rayna noticing something she forgot this entire time "Huh? Where... Where is it?" She asked herself while looking through her clothes. The blonde hair girl notice this and asked her what's wrong.

"It gone... My Star gem are gone... " Rayna mutter sadly.

"Huh?... " Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"Big brother!... " Rayna called him in worry, the boy who is about to put the bubble of water in his head, he turn his head seeing his sister worried face.

"What's wrong, Ray?... " He asked her

"Bad news, the Star gem is... " Knowing what she mean even before she finish it, Pyrus then look at the string that warped around his neck that usually the star gem tied up and realize the gem is gone, his expression became more serious but looking calmer, he clenched his hands and said "Change a plan... " to the others.

 **-Somewhere-**

Here's the room where Nymph is held and still trapped in the energy sphere , the room looked like a storage area with many equipment for construction. She tried to figure out how to escape, she channeling the magic inside her and draw magic from her master, but all of that was futile as soon she gather enough magic, the energy sphere would absorb it.

"I'm sorry to disappointing you, but I'm afraid that wouldn't work" Vivi come inside the room with smirk in her face, Nymph is able to see the symbol on Vivi's cloak.

"So it was you who did this... Draco Order!" Nymph stared her kidnappers, with Vivi let a small giggles.

"Oh my... Seems you're already know about us..." Vivi look down to her "No matter, you'll forget it anyway... Now come with me" the energy bubble begun to float,

"Hey let me go!... You hear!..." Nymph shouted as she hammering the sphere with her fist.

"How pathetic the Divine Spirit can't break free from a simple spell" Vivi laughed.

"If you think I'm pathetic, then let see if this cage stand a chance against when I got my powers back" Nymph pouted angrily.

the dome following Vivi, she use her staff to open the door and then they leave the room towards the throne room where Jellal is.

 **-With Happy and the twins-**

"Huh?..." Happy just wake up from his sleep and find himself in a room full of cat motives furniture, like cat motive sofa and pillows, cat dolls, and more.

"Cats! Cats everywhere!" Happy shouted in surprise. This cause Tommy and Alice woke up from their sleep beside him.

"Yawn... What's the matter Happy?" Tommy asked while still sleepy.

"Ah, you guys have woken up!" Happy said.

"Huh? Where are we?...and where's Rayna and the others?" Alice asked them as they gaze around the room.

"Meow..." The cat girl or Millianna stare at them right in front of them, making them confuse then she say "How's it going?"

"That's the cat girl from before..." Alice thought in surprise. The three of them just stay silent until Happy replying her by saying "How's it going?"

"Meow! It's talking cats!" Millianna exclaimed happily.

"Millianna... make it dandier" Wally said while leaning towards the door making Millianna little confuse of what he said.

"Wait, You!..." Happy and Tommy said knowing this person is the one who captured them.

"It's not talking cats. It's talking, so that's make them cats" Wally explained to her.

"Now I get it!" Millianna said.

"That's absolutely make no sense at all!" The cats shouted at him.

"What is this place? What happened to Natsu!?" Happy asked to him.

"Hey cat, the boy should be kissing the asphalt right now" Wally stated, making Happy remember that Natsu got shot towards his mouth directly.

"That's won't be enough to kill Natsu..." Happy said to him and the twins nodded, knowing how powerful the Fire Dragon Slayer is.

"Wally! Millianna!..." Simon rushed to the room and say "Erza escaped!" He inform them.

"Erza!? She's here?" The cats said simultaneously.

"Escaped? Brings back lots of memories!" Millianna said.

"Simon, you gotta be dandier. There's no way she can escape from this tower" wally said confidently.

"Doesn't look like she's running away, but she going for Jellal" Simon stated making the two of them surprised. They quickly go after Erza leaving the cats in the room.

 **-With Jellal-**

Here is now Jellal laughing loudly as he hear the reports about Erza escape. "Lord Jellal?" His attendant said in confused.

"Heh heh... Erza's a fine woman as expected. She truly is fascinating" Jellal smirked "I Can't wait to see whether Erza or me who will win in the end. Life and death, connecting the past and the future, a Heaven's Game"

 **-With Team Natsu-**

Now the group currently diving in the water, where there's a passage towards the tower's basement, by using Juvia's bubble water, the group is able to breath under water and made their way inside the tower.

"So this is the tower's foundation" Gray said after they get out from the water as they look around the place.

"Where are Erza and the others?" Natsu asked himself with his scarf warped around his head.

"It's a bit tacky, but this things sure are convenient" Lucy praise the water bubble.

"Lucy's was made a bit smaller, I'm impressed that you made it" Juvia said behind her.

"Hey, hey... " Lucy sweatdrop as Juvia was practically wanted to kill her with that water bubble .

Pyrus just done checking out the entire tower with his wind radar, he found that a huge magical power on top of the tower, he guessing that's the one who control this place. He was looking for the one who had been steals his and Rayna's star gem, but still couldn't find it. He couldn't not found Nymph but able to found Erza, as she run through the corridor of the tower while facing many guards.

"We don't have much time here, come on guys!" Pyrus said to them.

"But, Big brother... We need a plan first" Rayna said.

"Yeah, why are we such in hurry looking for your gems?" Lucy asked and the other then pick an interest in the topic.

"Those are not just ordinary gems..." Rayna said to them.

"Huh?" They confused simultaneously.

"Those gems stores a large amounts of magical power that had been collected during every battles we have so far. If somehow they able to extract the power from the gems, they could use it as power source for a weapon that could destroy entire town of magnolia many times over" Pyrus explained.

"Wait, You're kidding right!?" Gray asked, not believing those gems are that powerful.

"If they aren't that powerful, I won't be worried right now" Pyrus stated "and also, there's his..." Pyrus thought as one if the guards then spotted them.

"Intruders!" He said while riding a strange winged monster without eyes.

"Crap!" The group cursed except for Rayna.

And then the guards from the Tower of Heaven go to their position. "Who are this guys!?" One of them asked.

"Since it's come this, guess there's no other way" Gray stated.

"Right" Juvia nodded.

"You guys want to know who we are?" Natsu asked with pissed off expression as his magic power appears around him. "Your accomplices attacked us and yet you don't even know?!" Natsu then punch the ground using a fist enshrouded by flames that cause a big smoke explosion.

"What!?" One of the guards surprised at the sudden move.

The group then jump out from the smoke and Natsu say "We're Fairy Tail, you dumbass!" Then shot his dragon roar towards the guards that riding the winged monster and burn them alive.

 ** _"Ice Make : Lance!"_** Gray fired his ice lance towards the guards and knocked them unconscious.

Lucy and Rayna landed on front of some guards.

"Oh Swimsuits!"

"Thank you very much" they exclaimed.

Lucy then take one of her keys _**"Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"**_

"What is thy bidding, Princess" Virgo appear with her usual maid uniform making the guards excited

"It's a maid!"

"Who needs bikini girls now?" The guards said excitedly making Rayna sweat drop while Lucy comically have a vein mark on her head.

"Please proceed with the punishment" Lucy pointed towards them in annoyed.

"Well, then... " Virgo then proceed to dash towards them, sent them flying while some of them screaming like a little girl.

Meanwhile the guards attacking Juvia, but their weapons just went through her water body.

"Watch out! blades don't hurt her!" One of them said, then they fired Juvia with their guns, but the bullets just went through her.

 _ **"Water Slicer!"** _Juvua swing her hand to the right and creating a strong wave of water, that sent them flying.

Meanwhile Pyrus is surrounded by the guards as they they ready their weapons and then strike him at the same time from every direction. The boy just cross his arms in front of him and then _**"Wind Dragon's Gale Force Wall!"**_ He release a powerful wind wall that sent all of them flying. The team able to defeat the guards easily using their attacks without any efforts.

"We're mostly finished here" Juvia stated, looking at the unconscious guards.

"That's so... " Gray look around.

"After making so much noise, will we be all right?" Lucy asked in worried "Oh, who am I kidding?" She sweatdrop as she see Natsu and Pyrus interrogate the guards by lifting their collar.

"Hey! Where's that blockhead!" Natsu asked angrily.

"And where's Erza and the others!" Pyrus added. Then a path come from head statue appear that show them to the next room.

"This is?" Natsu stared in confusion.

"They're inviting us in?" Gray said.

"Could this be a trap?" Rayna wondering.

"With that noise we made, they must be already know about us" Pyrus said.

 **-Meanwhile-**

In the throne room with Jellal and his attendant, they monitoring the group using magic circle as it shows their images.

"Lord Jellal, why did you let the intruders in?" The attendant asked.

"I told you before, right? This is a game. They've merely cleared a stage. That's all there is to it. This make things more interesting." Jellal answered casually.

"But if we don't hurry up with the ritual.. The ships we wrecked the other day have surely warned the council about-"

"Vidaldus, are you still worried about that" Jellal cut his sentence. While at the Council meeting place, they still voting to use Etherion, with only two members left to agree about activating it. "They can't stop me. Not those fools on the Council, that's for sure" Jellal smirked confidently.

 **-Team Natsu-**

"Blockhead!" Natsu shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" Lucy whispering to him.

"We already threw a tantrum downstairs" Gray said.

"Yeah, so there's no reason for us to be stealthy anymore" Pyrus added.

Currently the group arrive in a room with tables full of foods on the middle. They eat the foods without worrying if the foods is poisonous or not.

"What are you eating!?" Lucy asked in upset.

"Seems like a feast was prepared. Princess, do you wish to join?" Virgo politely said while she have not return to Spirit World yet.

"That drop gate just now was operated remotely via magic. Our presence is completely known" Juvia explained.

"Then why on earth..."

"They probably wants to challenge us" Pyrus said as he take a bite of the fried chicken.

"A challenge?" Lucy wondering in thinking position.

"Princess, is it appropriate to eat while wearing such attire?" Virgo pointed out.

"Appropriate?" Lucy said in surprise as she still wearing her swimsuit this entire time.

"Would you like me to change it for you?" Virgo asked.

"Hey! Wait..." Lucy tried to stop her. This making Gray blushed as he watch her change clothes.

"Master Gray! You must not look!" Juvia yelled.

When that done, Lucy is now wearing a green long dress with white ribbon on her chest and her arms, while the bottom is light green with brown shoes and white socks.

"These are clothes from the Spirit World" Virgo stated.

"What do you think? I must look good, don't I?" Lucy said while rise her right hand to back of her head.

"That's quite cute" Gray praised.

"Juvia is frustrated!" Juvia jealously said.

"Like a real princess" Rayna muttered.

"He liked her~" Virgo roll her tongue just like Happy did.

"Don't roll your tongue like that... " Lucy said while she, Gray, and Juvia sweatdrop.

"Where did you Learn to copy Happy?" Natsu asked her suspiciously.

 **-With Happy-**

"Achoo!..." Happy sneezed.

"Are you okay, Happy?" Alice asked the blue cat, while her brother trying to find a way out.

"Yeah... Meanwhile, what should we do?" Happy asked her. Still trapped inside room that full of cats furniture.

 **-back to Team Natsu-**

"And what about you, Young Mistress Rayna?" Virgo then glance at her.

This making Rayna step back a little and say "Umm... It's alright, I already brought my own clothes in my pocket dimension" Rayna assure then bright light covered her. When the light is gone, Rayna is already wearing outfit almost resembling a school uniform consisting of a black jacket-dress with purple lining consisting of thin double white stripes. A black choker, and around her neck is a pale yellow ribbon tied. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. she wears pink and black striped socks with white and purple shoes.

"Oh, that's very cute" Gray said.

"Nooo! Another rival!..." Juvia screamed.

"Gray, if you're trying to hit on her... " Pyrus just glare daggers at him.

"Hey, chill out man, no need go all big brother on me..." Gray tried to clear this misunderstanding. While Natsu and Lucy just sweatdrop looking at the scene.

"Well then... Princess, please be safe and sound" Virgo politely said.

"Thanks Virgo" Lucy nodded and Virgo return to the Spirit World. "Speaking of which, are you guys fine with wearing wet clothes?" She asked the boys.

"They dry real quick if you do this" Gray said while he and Pyrus use Natsu that covered in flames to drying their clothes.

"A Human drier!" Lucy shouted in surprise with their invention.

"There they are!"

"The intruders!" A group of guards came from hallway with their weapons ready.

 ***SLASH!***

Before the team could do anything, someone charge through the guards. It revealed to be Erza with her sword on her two hands, knocking the guards unconscious with many cuts on them.

"Erza! You're all right!" The team Natsu said relieved with a smile on their faces.

"Cool..." Juvia muttered in awe with some blush on her face.

Erza then notice her comrades with wide eyes in shock that they're here in this place, "W-why are you all here?" She asked them.

"Why?..." Lucy confused that it should be normal for her friends to worry about her and then trying to save her.

"Go back!" Erza half shouted. "This is not a place for you to stay!" She stated.

Then Natsu punch his left palm with his right hand that cause small flame "Don't say such a thing, Erza! If we just run away like that, we will dishonor the name of Fairy Tail!" Natsu said in some anger in his voice. "And I'm not going to forgive that blockhead!" He added.

"I said go back" erza said once again.

"But..." Lucy wants to say

"Nymph and the cats' been captured! You expect us to leave them?" Natsu finishing what Lucy about to say with angry tone.

"What?... " Erza muttered in surprise "That's right, I almost forgot about them" Erza thought, "Happy and twins could be... With Millianna" Erza mumbled.

"Where are they?!" The three Dragon Slayers asked in worry.

"Beats me..." Erza said while no idea where Millianna's room is.

"Okay, got it!" Natsu wipe his nose in understanding.

"Got what?" Gray asked in sweatdrop.

"Happy is Waiting for me!" Natsu quickly runs towards where Happy and the twins could be held, he run while leaving dust trail and the others.

"That idiot" Gray face palm.

"Natsu..." Pyrus and Rayna know how he feels about their captured friends.

"We're going too!" Lucy exclaimed. But Erza stopped them by pointing hee sword at them. This make them jump out from surprise.

"No! Millianna has a fetish for cats. I don't think she's going to harm Happy, Tommy, and Alice" Erza assured as she lowered her sword. "I will take responsibility for bringing them back. You guys escape from here as soon as possible." She said to them.

"No! Not without you, Erza!" Lucy told her.

"This is a personal matter! I don't want to get any of you involved!" Erza said as she walk away.

"It's already become our problem! You saw Natsu, right?" Gray said to her.

"Yeah! We're not going to get out from this place before we save Happy and the others!" Pyrus added.

"Erza, what is this tower? Who is jellal?" Lucy asked. "It's fine if you don't want to tell us. They claimed to be your former friends, right? But now it is us who are your friends. We're behind you no matter what, Erza!" Lucy exclaimed with confident smile.

"It's as she said" Gray added.

"Hm!" Rayna nodded.

"G-Go back" Eeza told them once again.

"Erza..." Lucy call her.

"This isn't like you, Erza." Gray begun to talk "The normal you would have said. 'Follow me and don't complain!'. We'll lend you our power! It's fine for even you to be afraid sometimes, you know?" He said in a smile.

Erza just silent for a moment, before she turned around looking at them with some tears on her eyes. This making them surprise that they could see Erza cried in front of them.

"Aw, now look what you did, Gray. You make her cry" Pyrus pointed out.

"That's my fault!?" Gray asked comically.

"Who else?..." Pyrus asked him.

"I'm sorry..." Erza apologize as she wiped the tears away, they attention their heads to her. "Whether I end up winning or losing this battle, I will perish from this world." Erza stated in slightly sad tone while put her hands to her chest in a worry.

"What do you mean by that?" Rayna asked in confusion.

"This is a future I cannot change. That's why, that's why, while I'm still breathing, I will tell you the whole thing..." Erza said while Lucy gulped in nervous.

"This tower is called the Tower of Heaven. It's also known as the R-system" Erza explain, while Rayna eyes widened to hear that name,

"Wait, R-system?... Isn't that where Big brother save Felly..." Rayna thought, she then glance at Pyrus who secretly clenched his fist.

"More than ten years ago, a black magic cult constructed it to utilize a forbidden spell-"

"To bring back an individual from the dead, am i right?" Pyrus cut her line making the others look at him in surprise.

"Pyrus, you knew about it?" Erza taken off guard by that statement, the boy nodded.

"R-System or the Revive System, those seven towers that located secretly around Ishgar were all created to sole purpose of reviving someone from the dead in exchange for a great amount of human sacrifes" the boy explained.

"Wait? Seven Towers!?" Erza questioned that she never know there more out there in the world.

"Yeah, one of my friend was also involved with the R-system project few years ago and will be used as one of the sacrifices. Good thing that i and my friends able to stop one of those tower before it complete, while the rest is taken care by the council" he explain them. Erza feeling a little sympathy that his friend is facing the same fate as her.

"Just like he said, a large number of human sacrifices we're needed. Also, through the labor of these human sacrifices, they amplified the magical power input." She continue with sad face as the others listened carefully.

"I also was one of those human sacrifices when I was young. Those who attempted to escape or rabel... one by one, they disappeared. There was no peace of mind. Fear is what we had to endure all this time. Even so, there were friends who I could open my heart to. Even if it was only for a brief moment. And one of those people I knew was Jellal" Erza said.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Erza then recalls being held in a cell after receiving punishment for plotting the escape plan. Though she was kept in chains and guarded, Jellal fought his way through her guards and came to rescue her. However, one of the punishments Erza received was the maiming of her right eye, rendering it useless for her sight. Jellal carried Erza from her cell, stating that they should no longer consort to being treated as slaves and that they should fight back. As they were escaping though, Magic troops appeared and halted them. The guards then took Erza back to her cell, where everyone was glad to see her, then they asked where Jellal is. But a old man named Rob said that they should be glad that she returned alive and knew that Jellal had been taken in her place.

The younger Sho begin to cry as he can't stand this anymore, the others trying to calm him down. The guards tell them to get back to work. Erza then remembers Jellal's words about fighting back, then she snapped as take a shovel then attacks the guards with it, send them out from their cells.

"Take their weapons! Even if we obey them, or run away from them, we will never be free! We have no choice but to fight! For our freedom! Stand up and fight!" Younger Erza told the other slaves and started a rebellion against the guards.

 ***FLASHBACK END***

"For the sake of our freedom and to save Jellal, we rose up and fought" The team continue to listened her story. "Jellal was everyone's leader. He had a strong sense of justice, and I admired him. But..." Erza turned her head towards them.

"It was that moment when Jellal turned into a completely different person. If it's possible to refer to a person as 'evil', I would call Jellal that" Erza said to them.

 **-Meanwhile with Happy and the twins-**

In Millianna's room, Happy currently facing a robot toy cat that he found, it shaking when he activated the switch.

"My hearth will not be tempted by mere cat merchandise!" Happy proudly said crossing his arms. Alice is also looking at the cat toy.

While Tommy looking at the see from the window, tried to think a way for them to escape. "Hmm... The air current from up here is very strong, we would be blown away if we fly from here" he then glance at his sister and Happy that looking at the robot cat toy as he approaching them.

"What are guys doing?... We don't have time to play with Robot Cat" He said to them.

"Well, we don't have anything to do here, so... "Alice said to him.

"Don't worry Tommy. Is not like this robot cat will do anything" Happy assured then the robot cat moving around as the head spring up while saying 'Meow' continuously. The three of them flinched their eyebrows as the looking at the robot cat.

Then...

"Wait!..." Happy and the twins happily chase the robot cat down in the hallway, out from Millianna's room just like toddlers following their toys.

 **-With Pyrus-**

The team still listening Erza as she narrate her past. Everyone in the Tower had risen to fight for their freedom, while Jellal was being tortured. The slaves continuing their rebellion but the Magic Troops attacked, and everyone began to flee for their lives. Erza pleaded to everyone to fight and save Jellal, but no one would.

At this point, she was targeted by the Troops, but Rob stepped in and shielded her with his body. Using the last of his Magic and life, he blasted away the troops with his Fire Magic and continued to protect Erza. By doing so, he succumbed to death. Erza recalled what Rob taught her that Magic comes from one's heart. Erza expressed her wish to become a witch in the future, so she can fly free in the sky, promising Rob that she would let him fly with her as well. Just moments before his death, Rob said that Erza will be able to fulfill her wish. Facing the loss of her loved one, Erza summoned from within all her Magic Power, and made every object in the area attack the guards.

They were obliterated and she entered Jellal's room. All the prisoners were on the ships, waiting for Erza and Jellal to leave. Jellal, however, refused to leave, saying that in this world where there is no freedom and that the only way to get it is by bringing Zeref back to life.

Jellal killed the two guards who tortured him, even though Erza pleaded him not to. He wanted her to complete the R-System together with him and when she refused, he blasted her away, and told her to leave with her "freedom", but not to tell anyone and not to approach the tower, or else he will kill everyone. He said that he will keep the prisoners there to help him build the tower, which he believed to be the way to heaven. Erza then woke up in a beach, powerlessly crying under the moonlight sky.

Erza end her story there as the other imagine of what happened.

"I.. will fight Jellal" Eeza said with tear drop from her left eye.

Meanwhile the Magic Council need one more vote to activated Etherion, even though they will be accused of committing a surprise attack on the Land of Caelum.

"Wait a second, Erza... The Zeref you mentioned in your story" Gray try to put the pieces together.

"Yeah, you all should know about Zeref" Eeza said as everyone remember the monsters they fought, Lullaby and Deliora are Zeref's demons.

"And Jellal is trying to resurrect Zeref?" Juvia asked.

"I don't understand his motives. Sho, one of my former friends, said once the resurrection is completed, they will become the rulers of heaven" Erza told them.

"But, why did your former friends turn against you?" Lucy wondering.

"Yeah, wasn't Jellal the traitor and not you, Erza?" Rayna added.

"He must have somehow brainwashed them while I'm gone" Erza assuming "But I left them here for eight years. I did, in fact, betray them"

"But that was for their own safety! and yet-"

"That's enough, Lucy" Erza stopped her. "If I can defeat Jellal, all of this will be over" She stated seriously.

The other just stare at her, with Pyrus suspiciously thinking that Erza is not tell them all the truth. Recalling that Erza said earlier that she perish even if she winning or losing.

"Big sis, that story... What was that?"

The group looked at the source and revealed to be Sho who in confuse expression.

"Sho..." Erza muttered.

"You tried to gain your friends' sympathy by telling them that mighty tale? Don't mess with me! That's not even close to the truth!" Sho said in slight anger in his voice. The others confused by this, "You blew up our ships and ran away all by yourself! Had Jellal not noticed your betrayal, we would have all sunk on the bottom of the sea!... Jellal told us that was the fate of those who couldn't use magic properly. You we're so conceited with your magical power that you wanted to rid yourself of your past and all of us!" Sho stated making Erza could only listen to him.

"Jellal told you that?" Gray asked.

"Is that something the Erza you know would have done?" Lucy asked.

"They are right, how could she blew up the ship while she don't have any magic could do that? And when did she have time to set up the explosion in first place. If I'm right, she was rescue Jellal that time... " Pyrus pointed out.

"Wh-What do you people know? You don't know anything about us!" Sho said with tears came out from his eyes. This making Pyrus wants to punch him directly to his face for thinking like that. "Only Jellal's words gave us a reason to move on. That's why we spent the past eight years building this tower!... For Jellal, if it was all a lie..."

Sho's body shaking "If you are right, Big sister, and Jellal is wrong..."

"That's right... " a voice said making Sho widened his eyes. Then Simon appear near the group.

"Bastard!" Gray glare at his attackers before.

"Please wait, Master Gray" Juvia stopped him for trying to pick a fight with Simon. "Back then, he attacked your ice clone on purpose" Juvia stated.

"What?"

"There's no way a user of darkness could have been fooled by that. Juvia came here to ascertain his true intentions" Juvia explains to them.

"Just as I expected of one of Phantom's famous Elemental Four" Simon said.

"What's going on?" Sho stared in confusion. Everyone then look at him.

"Sho, I pretended to do all of that to trick you and have everyone return to the tower" Simon told him.

"W-Why? Why would you..." Sho cried then facing the ground.

"Sho..." Simon put his hand on Sho's right shoulder. "everyone was deceived by Jellal. I had to go along with you until the time was right" Simon said.

"Simon, you... "Erza muttered.

"I believed in you, Erza..." Simon turned his head towards her, "For the past eight years, I always have" Simon said with a smile even though it couldn't be seen because of the iron on his face. Erza smile and happy to know that her former friend still believe in her.

"I'm happy that we could finally meet, Erza. From the bottom of my heart" Simon hold her hand then proceed to hug her, everyone is touched by this scene.

"Why... Why did everyone believe in Big sister so much? Why? Why wasn't I able to believe in her" Sho said sadly as he down to his knee.

"DAMN IT!" Sho shouted as punch the floor in regret, he cried because he didn't believed the one who he respect "What's the truth?! Who should I believe?!" He asked himself as he continue to cried.

Erza then crouch down to his level and say "It must be difficult for you to accept all of this. But let me say this : over the past eight years, I have never once forgotten any of you" Erza then hug him to comfort him "I wasn't able to do anything. I'm so sorry I was too weak" Erza apologize to Sho.

"But now you can do it, isn't that right?" Simon asked her and she nodded a little. He then look at Pyrus and the others and say "I've been waiting for this moment a long time. Waiting for many powerful mages to gather here.

"Powerful mages?" Lucy repeat in confusion.

"To fight against Jellal. We'll need to work together. Jellal is not an ordinary mage, he so powerful even I didn't know how powerful he is" Simon stated and they just nodded.

"First, we need to prevent Wally and Salamander from fighting each other" Simon told them.

 **-Meanwhile-**

After a long search, Natsu finally found a room full of cats furniture.

"What's this?" Natsu asked himself. He enter the room with some sweatdrop. "It's full of cats" he said, then he found a cat helmet and puts it on, he then play around pretending to be Happy, but when he about to remove the helmet, that's the moment he realized that his head stuck in the helmet, not knowing that Wally behind him with his Polygon Rifle ready.

"It's the end. Get it, boy?" Wally said while pointing his rifle at Natsu's back.

 **-With Pyrus-**

Here is now Pyrus and the others climbing the stairs to upper level, while Simon tried to communicate with Wally and Millianna.

"Damn! My communication link with Wally and Millianna is being disrupted! Shit, I don't know where they are" Simon curse as his magic didn't work.

"Communication?" Lucy asked sprinting at the stairs while lift up her skirt.

"Telepathic Communication Magic, am I right?" Juvia said.

"And he cursed a lot" Pyrus pointed out making Lucy and the others sweatdrop.

"You worry about that?" Lucy asked while sweatdrop.

"Hey, Big brother. Can you contact Natsu with your telepathic magic?" Rayna asked while running beside him.

"Wait! You can do that?" Simon and Gray asked in surprise, but he just shook his head.

"Sorry, my telepathy magic is actually a shared skill from Nymph. Because she isn't here, I can't do it" The boy explain. "Do you know where she is?" He asked simon.

"Hm, if you looking for the red-eyed girl, then she should be in a storage area above us" Simon told him. Pyrus just narrowed his eyes, thinking about what they want with her.

"I need to ask, but what are you guys wants from her?" Pyrus then sprint beside Simon.

"I honestly don't know, it was a request from a woman who appear out of nowhere. Jellal seems to interested in her plan" Simon.

 _"A woman?..."_ Pyrus thought as he slow down and Gray catch up with him.

"Hey Pyrus, can we really trust that guy?" Gray asked, Pyrus and Juvia pick a interest in that topic. "It's true that he deliberately avoiding killing us, however... "

"I won't explain myself any further" Simon said.

"Oh, you heard me? Gray said.

"If any mage were to be killed by that, they would certainly be unable to stand against Jellal" Simon explain the reason he attacked Gray and the others. "that goes with you two... " Simon glance at Pyrus and Rayna. "If you survive ten bullets from Wally's strongest attacks directly at your face, then I am confident that... Natsu won't die" Simon said.

"Wait! That wasn't a sleep bullet?" The siblings said in unison.

"Umm, what about me?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Some of you people haven't realized the true potential of Dragon Slayer's power. When they obtains the true power of the dragon. He or She will slay any evil that stands before them" Simon explained, then Rayna look at herself.

"There's that kind of power?" Rayna asked herself.

-With Natsu-

"ACHOO!" Natsu sneez while still stuck inside the cat helmet. "Ah! I can't even wipe my mouth! This feels gross!" Natsu panicked.

"I guess I really should take this thing off! But it's stuck! Natsu tried to removed the helmet while Wally pointing his rifle at his back.

When he was about to fired it, Millianna stop him causing him to miss. This surprised Natsu.

"Blockhead!" Natsu find the familiar presence behind him.

"Millianna, what do you think you're doing?" Wally asked a bit angry because he miss. Millianna glare at him then say "You mustn't bully the Kitty cat!" She hammering her hand at him.

"That's not a cat! Take a good look at him!" Wally tries to make her understand that Natsu is not a cat, but Natsu meows, and she is convinced she is not wrong. Wally continues his attacks but Natsu defend against his polygon attack with cats doll which he call it **'Cat-Barrier',** and Wally convinces Millianna to help him after he tell her that there's a person inside the cat helmet. Millinna then angry because Natsu pretending to be a cat and she binding Natsu's right hand with her rope called **Cat Tubes** , Wally praise her for her excellent work and attack Natsu again. As Natsu was about to destroy the flying polygon using a technique he developed awhile ago called **'Cat Fire'**. But to his surprise, he can't activated his fire and Wally's attack hit him directly to his face or the cat helmet.

"What the hell! I can't use any magic all of the sudden!" Natsu said "is it because of this thing?" Natsu tried to remove the cat tubes from his hand, but Wally and Millianna didn't just stand there and strike him then completely capture him using her ropes. Wally then pointing his rifle at him while trying to say his dandy catchphrase and it seems that Natsu is about to lose when Happy, Tommy and Alice intervenes and sneak attack him using the robot cat and shadow eagles as their weapon.

"Happy, Tommy, Alice is that you!?" Natsu aksked

"Natsu!, I'm so glad you are safe!" Happy said in relieved.

"But, what's with that disguise?" Tommy asked swaetdrop along with his sister.

"Whatever, just get it off me!" Natsu pleading them and they nodded

"You little... How dare you interrupt my catchphrase!" Wally angrily at them. the fired the cats with his gun which Happy and the twins avoid narrowly.

"Don't! You mustn't bully the Kitty cat!" Millianna pleading him to stop.

"Cats can't fly! Talking is still within the acceptable range, but flying?!" Wally told her.

"Guys, right now!" Natsu said.

"Aye Roger that, sir!..." The three of them said in unison.

"Like I'll let you!" Wally pulled his gun free from Millianna and tried to shot them.

"I said don't!" Millianna then pull him by his muffler.

"Release me!" Wally order her while he couldn't aim right.

Happy, Tommy, and Alice tried to remove the binding and the helmet off from Natsu.

"Faster, guys!" Natsu said.

"The thing just won't come off, Natsu!" Happy replied as he tried to undo the bind.

"Man, what are this thing made of?!" Tommy said then he bit the rope, hoping that the rope would break.

"Hang on a little longer!" Alice said using her claws to cut the rope.

"Dammit! Guess I have no choice but to use that!" Natsu desperately said making all of them confused of what he gonna do.

 **"Secret Move! : Kitty in Distress"** Natsu use his last resorts which is depicts him as a crying and pitiful kitty making Happy and Tommy mouth open wide while Alice's eyebrows twitched. Millianna takes pity on the 'kitty' and releases him from the Cats Tubes

"Huh? It worked?" The cats said in disbelieves.

"What are you doing, Millianna!?" Wally surprised that Millianna free him easily.

"But the kitty cat was..." Millianna cried using a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"But what?!... " Wally asked her.

"All right!" Natsu back to his fighting spirit.

"Go for it, Natsu" Happy madly cheers for him.

"Burn! Burn them to dust!" Tommy is also follow Happy.

 _ **"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"** _Natsu hands enshrouded by flames as he charge towards Millianna and Wally, making them unconscious.

"Sigh... my revenge on the Blockhead is finally complete!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"And how long do you plan on wearing that?" Alice asked him, when he will remove the helmet.

"I can't get it off..." Natsu lethargic replies with a sweatdrop.

 **-Elsewhere-**

Here's now at the throne room, where's Jellal monitoring the battle, he then grab a red dragon chess piece and knocked the cat and archer piece with it. Then place the dragon piece in a new square. Currently at the chess board, there's 12 pieces left which include a Knight, crystal shard, water jug, key, castle, card, Red, Blue, and Yellow dragon, blue, black, and white fish. And a king that opposed the other pieces.

"Sho and Simon have betrayed me. Wally and Millianna have been defeated by Salamander" Jellal said to his attendant Vidaldus "This is how a game should be, after all. There's no point in playing a one-sided match against one's opponents" then he let a smirk across his face.

"Lord Jellal, let us quickly proceed with the capture of Eeza and begin the ritual" Vidaldus said to him "There's no more time to play around"

"Then, do you want to give it a go Vidaldus?" Jellal said.

"Is that your wish? Then next, is it our turn?" Vidaldus assure as Jellal put another three pieces in the chess board. Which it a Bass guitar, a Shrine maiden, and a owl.

Then a wide grin appear in Vidaldus' face as then transforming into some sort of rocker clothes and two other people appear beside him: a bird man named Fukuro and a woman named Ikaruga.

Vidaldus' skin is now much paler, and he dons dark makeup around his eyes and on his lips. He's bare-chested, with a tattoo reading 'Skeletoy' visible on his chest, and he dons shoulder pads and arm guards covered in prominent spikes. His pants were replaced by tights held up by a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and he dons boots paired with greaves decorated by flames-motifs.

Ikaruga has long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She has a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye and sports red lipstick.

She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage; it's closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull.

Fukuro has the body of a man, but the head of an owl, as well as a rocket pack strapped to his back. His body is heavily muscular and mostly bare, with his clothing consisting only of a pair of green short tights held up by a belt, whose buckle bears a symbol reminiscent of a waning moon with a triangle pointing left in the empty part, and high sneakers bearing the same symbol. He also dons wristbands, and each of his biceps is adorned by a band which has several long feathers hanging down from it.

Jellal smile looking at three in front of him "Assassin's Guild : Death's Head Caucus."

"Vidaldus Taka"

"Go to hell! It's hell! I'll show them the deepest and darkest depths of hell!" Vidaldus exclaimed with a big creepy smile, much creepier than Jose if you ask me.

"Fukuro"

Fukuro replies just tilted his head just like a owl would do.

"The commander, Ikaruga"

"Perhaps it's the fate of both love and life to be broken asunder, isn't that right?" Ikaruga said as Sakura leafs flying around.

"The festival starts now. We're Death's Head Caucus from the Assassin's Guild. Special Frontier Squad : Trinity Raven, at your service " Ikaruga ant the other two bow to Jellal.

"It's your turn now, Go!" Jellal command them. The Trinity Raven nodded then exit the room. Leaving Jellal alone in the throne room. But not long after that, Vivi enter the room with Nymph beside her, Jellal let a smirk as the woman he was waiting for had arrive.

"Oh, What have take you so long?... " Jellal asked.

"Hmph! You should install elevator in this tower, climbing stairs is really killing me" Vivi suggested as she catch some breath. With Nymph sweatdrop at her.

"Sorry about that, but that will make the participants reach this room easily" Jellal replied. "And now, is it ready to use it?" jellal asked as he shows her the golden darkness ball.

"Yes, it should have" Vivi replied, when then taken out the two star gems from her robe pocket. "And with this, I have completed my objective"

"I must thank you for your cooperation... " Vivi thanked him. Jellal just nodded then proceed looking at Nymph.

"What are you gonna do?!" Nymph asked him nervously as she now in a big trouble. "I can feel the same power from three years ago in that golden darkness thingy" Nymph thought in panic.

"He he, now the game will become more interesting. Are you ready to fight your own friends?" Jellal asked her with a evil grin.

Jellal then slowly throw the darkness ball towards her, with Vivi only watch with smirk at the scene.

"Oh no! This is bad! This is bad! This is bad! This is bad! This is bad! THIS IS BAD!" Nymph shouted in her mind as the darkness slowly approach her with cold sweat dripping from her head. "Why the Author have to choose this script, it should be the B-scrip!" Nymph thought.

Now if the darkness touch her, it will control her and the biggest possibility that she would have forced to fight her Master.

But and expected thing happened as the two star gems begin to glow with blue and red light. This surprised both Jellal and Vivi as the golden darkness pick an interest at the light and made a way towards it.

"WHAT!?" Vivi thought, if the darkness touch her, then she will affected by it. So she dropped the gems and take step back from it. The golden darkness continue to approaching the gems and when it touch it.

 ***BOOOOM!***

A powerful explosion of darkness and black green flames consuming the room.

The team Natsu felt the explosion at their current location.

"What was that?!" Gray asked the group as they stop their journey.

"I don't know but, that explosion of a magical energy" Erza assume.

"But, what could be possibly can create that explosion?" Rayna asked them.

"It seems it came from the throne room" Simon stated.

"Jellal..." Erza thought with Sho notice her worries.

"Hey Pyrus, you okay?" Lucy asked him. Currently Pyrus is the most shocked than the others, his eye open wide with sweats formed in his head.

 _"This power..."_ Pyrus thought.

 **-Back to Jellal-**

Currently the throne room covered in smoke with some black green flames. Jellal sit still on his throne chair, he looking at the one who responsible for this mess.

Vivi is kneeling down on the floor and then coughing up some smoke as looking at the flames.

Nymph still inside the sphere looking at the flames, tears dropped from her eyes looking at the scene. Inside the blazing black green flames, stood a young man who not older then 16 years old with messy jet black hair and pair of wolf ear a top of his head. His body is muscular with many scar mark and a wolf tail on his back. He only wearing a black pants, simple green belt and black-green combat boots. His face looks exactly like Pyrus with cold sharp emerald eyes that shadowed by his bangs.

"N-No way..." Nymph stared at him in disbelieve "Master... Ventus?"

-To be Continue-

* * *

 **A/N : Sigh... Now that out of the way. Once again, sorry it take so long. I was planning update this at the New year, but I forgot to save the chapter and make it half done and start over. Anyway, please fav and review this story.**

 **Originally, I was planning for Pyrus or Rayna got kidnapped, but then I change it into Nymph instead. And this chapter supposed take 3 whole episodes but I had to cut it into 2 episode and a quarter of episode 36 due of my school vacation is almost over.**

 **Thanks you for reading this chapter, and sorry if there's a grammar mistakes.**

 **Next Chapter's title : Heaven's Game**


End file.
